When Bad meets Pure
by straightlyconfused
Summary: Not HBP or DH compatible. Draco is a bad to the bone Slytherin with no desire to fight any war, Hermione is a saintly Gryffindor whose life since 1st yr has centred around it. What will happen when Draco decides he wants Hermione to be by his side?
1. Bad to the Bone

Bad To The Bone

"**On the day I was born **

**The nurses all gathered 'round**

**  
And they gazed in wide wonder **

**At the joy they had found**

**  
The head nurse spoke up **

**She said leave this one alone**

**  
She could tell right away **

**That I was bad to the bone**

**  
Bad to the bone **

**Bad to the bone...."**

Bad to the bone – Georgie Thorogood.

**xxxxx**

A black limousine slowed to a stop outside the front of King's Cross Station. The windows were tinted black and the body of the car was without the slightest speck of dirt. It quickly became apparent to those present within the station that whoever was in that car was obviously of the utmost importance. The driver, an impeccably well dressed man, hurried around to the vehicle's passenger side back door and opened it before standing back and waiting for the passenger to make their exit from the car.

A boy, no older than seventeen years, exited the car. He stood on the pavement and watched with a smirk on his face as the driver bustled around, lifting a trunk and owl cage onto a nearby luggage trolley. The boy studied the station around him with a look of disdain on his face, which only increased as he saw the people standing around watching him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair which fell just above his eyebrows and fixed his black jumper before setting off at a fast paced walk into the station with his driver following quickly behind.

As soon as the boy had passed the barrier which separated Platform 9 ¾ from the other platforms within the station, he was met by another boy. Unlike the first boy, whose pale complexion, crystal clear grey eyes and fine blond hair made him quite the sight to set one's eyes upon, his friend was of quite the opposite appearance: a dark tanned complexion, blue eyes and curly black hair. While different in looks from his friend, this boy was undoubtedly not without his fair share of the ladies' attention.

The two boys greeted each other like brothers. The darker of the two speaking first, "Dude, where have you been all summer? I owled you, like, 50 times!"

The blond laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I told you, Father and I were travelling around the world. He had important business to attend to and was in need of an assistant of sorts".

"Lucky sod! But anyway, here we are, the Hogwarts Express, our final year...our last chance to really rock this joint before we leave it for good..."

"My god, Zabini, you sound as if you are about to break out into some sad, pathetic, mournful song. You haven't gone soft over the summer, have you?" exclaimed the blond with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Soft? Me? How dare you even suggest such a thing. I was simply pointing out that we have a lot of mischief to do and not much time to do it in. I'm up for it, but the question is, daddy's boy, are you?"

"More than you know, my friend, more than you know."

As the two boys moved towards the scarlet engine, the blond boy's driver finished loading the trunk and cage and nodded a farewell to his passenger before disappearing back through the barrier. The platform was packed with students and their parents, who were bidding their kids farewell. The two boys, however, did not exchange any such farewells nor did they appear to care as they boarded the train. Why should they? Farewells had never been exchanged in the past.

The two boys found an empty cabin and shut the door upon their entry. They had only just settled themselves when the door was flung open again and two rather large boys entered the cabin.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where the fuck have you two been?" exclaimed the blond boy who, now that they were no longer in the public eye, felt no need to continue on with the formalities of polite conversation.

"Ah, we were um...we were saying....ah," said Crabbe.

"Saying tearful farewells to Mummy and Daddy were you, boys?" inquired Zabini.

"Ah, yeah...kinda...yeah," answered Goyle.

The two large boys were almost identical in height and weight it would seem. The students within Hogwarts knew that you could find no two boys thicker then the likes of Crabbe and Goyle but the blond found a use in having them around. They had, on more the one occasion, been useful when a dirty deed needed doing, or as bodyguards against those with the audacity to speak out of line to the boy.

Once more the cabin door was flung open. There in the threshold of the door stood a young girl with a short black bob. She moved inside quickly and seated herself next to the blond.

"How was your summer, Parkinson?" asked the boy.

She fixed him with a seductive look and moved her hand to his upper thigh.

"I missed you a lot, baby. My nights weren't the same without you." And with that she began to kiss his neck.

The other boys - Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle - took this has a sign to depart from the cabin and quickly left. The boy sighed as her hand began to work at undoing the zip of his pants. He moved his hands behind his head as she quickly and expertly undid the buttons on his school shirt exposing his six pack. This boy, it was not hard to figure out, was lusted after by many girls, feared by many fellow students, and highly respected by his friends. He was determined, ruthless, and considered by most females to be a 'sex god'; a reputation he had lived up to on definitely more than one occasion.

Yes, Draco Malfoy, was most certainly bad to the bone.


	2. Keep On Singing My Song

Keep On Singing My Song

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

The song from this character is called 'Keep on Singing My Song' by Christina Aguilera.

Thank you so much to pApAw who was my first review and who settled my fears that I might be an idiot for even attempting to write fanfiction.

**Chapter 2: Keep On Singing My Song**

"**I woke up this morning with a smile on my face**

**  
And nobody's gonna bring me down today**

**  
Been feeling like nothing's been going my way lately**

**  
But I decided right here, an' now, that my outlook's gonna change**

**  
That's why I'm gonna**

**  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried**

**  
Everytime somebody hurt my pride**

**  
Feelin' like they won't let me live life**

**  
Take the time to look at what is mine"**

**Xxxxx**

Hermione Granger sat in a cabin aboard the Hogwarts Express and watched her two best friends passionately argue over which defensive Quidditch strategies should be a part of the Gryffindor team's plans for this year. She watched fondly as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, drew his fingers through his black scruffy hair in frustration. He had been named Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team that year. Ron Weasley, the sixth of seven children all of whom had inherited their parents' red hair and freckles, played Keeper on the team and was desperately trying to argue that Harry should consider using the same strategies as his favourite team, the Chudley Cannons. The problem was that the Chudley Cannons hadn't won a match since long before Ron was born – some seventeen odd years ago.

Hermione looked down at the badge proudly pinned upon her uniform. It read, _Head Girl_; a position Hermione had proudly accepted upon receiving her supply list for her seventh year. She had been a member of the 'Golden Trio' since meeting the boys in first year and they had been her best friends ever since. They'd faced many challenges together and would face many more to come, namely, the war between good and evil which was looming just above their heads and centred around Harry and his enemy, Lord Voldemort.

Seventh year was going to be one of the hardest years the trio had faced so far. Mainly because in their final year not only were they going to have to deal with the pressure of schooling and exams as well as Quidditch, but the trio was now training on the side for the war. This involved Advanced Magical Studies with Dumblebore, Occlumecy and Legilimency with Snape, and duelling and agility with Moody. They had begun their training at the beginning of the summer and whilst Hermione had bested Harry and Ron in Magical Studies, Occlumecy, Legilimency and Dueling, Agility she had discovered, proved to be difficult. She was struggling to keep up with the boys in their training; Quidditch had served them well in that regard. However, far be it from Hermione to be anything but the best. Since their first agility lesson with Moody, where her physical fitness had been called into question, she had been running each day; determined to be just as fit as the boys, if not fitter.

The summer had served each of them well. Harry and Ron had each grown another inch or so leaving them towering above the small Hermione. Harry had finally outgrown the horrible haircut his Aunt Petunia had given him, and now had a full head of shaggy black hair which added to his general attractiveness and managed to highlight the green in his eyes. The training throughout the summer had given him a nice brown tan and he had definitely bulked up. Ron, as well as more bulky and tanned, had allowed Molly to cut his hair to a reasonable length. It did not possess the shagginess of Harry's hair but it suited him all the same, and apparently the girls of Hogwarts thought so too, as he noticed the few glances he had received as he'd passed down the train. Hermione had not grown an inch, much to her disappointment, but the fitness training had done her well. She had slimmed down and toned up and all those long beach runs had left her skin a nice healthy golden colour. As a treat for becoming Head Girl, her mother had finally allowed her to get her hair done at a wizarding salon where she's had some caramel highlights put in and cut her hair to just below shoulder length. The most exciting part, though, was the wizarding stylist had taken pity on her and showed her a charm to use on her hair to keep it straight and bushy-free.

As the train moved towards Hogwarts at a quick pace, rain lashed against the windows and as the boys continued on with their heated discussion, Hermione began to think. At the very beginning, the training had really brought to light the reality of what the trio were preparing to do. The preparation to enter many battles, which ultimately would be a fight or die situation, had depressed Hermione greatly. In fact, it had terrified her. The thought that sometime soon after graduation they might die in battle without even having begun to live their lives seemed such a waste – it seemed morbid. However, after weeks and weeks of training, with every muscle in her body aching, Hermione had surprisingly woken up this morning feeling quite optimistic. She no longer feared death or unimaginable pain because she was heading back to Hogwarts and at Hogwarts they were safe.

The train bumped and jostled along and suddenly the door slid open to reveal Lavender Brown, a seventh year girl, fellow dorm mate of Hermione and girlfriend of Ron.

"Ronnie!" she squealed, making Hermione cringe.

She ran into Ron's arms and began kissing him all over his face, and Ron sat there just lapping up all the attention.

"I've missed you so so so so much my Ronnie Bonnie Ronniekins!" Harry snorted and Lavender turned to him with a glare on her face.

"And where is your girl, Potter? She probably dashed off for a quickie with Neville, I bet." Harry turned red and left the cabin in search of Ginny, leaving Hermione to watch the sappy affair taking place on the seat opposite her.

_Oh hell no, _thought Hermione as Lavender began to tenderly kiss the side of Ron's neck. _There is no way I am watching this._

And with that she left the cabin. She had just stepped outside the door when she walked straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she began only to notice the person she had walked into was none other than Blaise Zabini, a seventh year Slytherin, and he was looking at her quite strangely.

"Granger?" he asked.

She nodded nervously, wondering why he continued to look at her like that. He smirked before running his eyes up and down the entire length of her body and said, "Looking hot Granger, looking really hot."

With that he walked straight past her and continued on his way.

Suddenly an announcement came over the train, "The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at the Hogwarts Platform in five minutes time. Please change into your robes and prepare your luggage. Thank you," and with that Hermione rushed off to get ready for what was already proving to be an interesting seventh year.


	3. Here To Stay

Here To Stay

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Here to Stay – Christina Aguilera

**Chapter Three: Here To Stay**

"**No matter the pressures that face me  
I believe they will see  
I'll never let anyone break me  
All your doubt can do now is strengthen me  
And life it ain't always that easy  
Gotta fight to see past the boundaries"**

**Xxxxx**

Crowded bunch by crowded bunch, the students of Hogwarts School all filed into the Great Hall. Amongst them were Draco and Blaise, who headed towards the Slytherin table and immediately took their seats. Much to Draco's annoyance, Blaise kept looking around the hall instead of focusing on his friend's description of his trip around the world this summer. However, just before he was about to demand Blaise explain his lack of interest in his tale, Draco was distracted by the arrival of Pansy, who smugly pushed a second year seated next to him out of the way and took his place. She reached down and intertwined her hand in his and sat there making puppy eyes at him.

'_**I knew giving into her poor attempt at seduction was going to come back and bite me in the ass! Now I'll be stuck with her for the next couple of weeks until she finally realises she was simply a boredom fuck and nothing else.' **_

Slowly Draco reached down and disentangled his hand from her own, and placed both of his hands up on the table, signalling her to stop her protesting as the Sorting was about to begin. Slowly, a bunch of nervous looking first years were lead into the hall. Draco smirked at them; he could almost smell their fear. He looked over at Blaise so they could exchange looks of hilarity at the discomfort of the first years only to notice that Blaise was still looking around the hall.

"Merlin's balls, Zabini! What has your attention so thoroughly diverted from the pack of pathetic first years?" he demanded.

Blaise continued to look around the hall until he found the object of his interest. He smirked and turned to Draco answering,

"Granger."

Draco felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"Granger? Have you gone mad? Why are you looking for Granger? I didn't know you had become so desperate, Blaise."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

"She's gotten hot, Draco. Better then hot; in fact, she's sizzling! She doesn't even know it, mate! She's just sitting there between Pot Head and Weasel totally unaware that she has the attention of almost every male in this hall old enough to have a hard on!"

Draco searched out the girl who had so easily, and apparently unknowingly, caught Blaise's eye. Finally, after finding Weasel's carrot top head he saw her and even he, Draco Malfoy, had to admit that Granger had significantly improved over the summer. In fact, if Draco was to be honest with himself, "significantly" was a lie. It was a down-right miracle. The girl sitting so placidly between 'the weasel who lived in a shoe' and 'the boy-who-refused-to-die' was hot; there was no other word for it. He watched as she clapped for the first years that were Sorted into Gryffindor, and in between each Sorting, she would speak to either of the boys on either side of her, smiling and laughing and flicking her hair out of her eyes. Her hair -- it had Draco captivated. It was different; straight and shorter -- it really suited her and shaped her face nicely. He could tell that even though she was sitting, that she had toned up during the summer, bringing out some delicious looking curves. Draco, very suddenly, began to feel himself grow hot under the collar.

**Merlin! I can't be turned on in the middle of the hall! By the Mudblood, no less! This is unacceptable and disgusting. She's still a know-it-all and a prude!**

Suddenly, he caught her staring back at him oddly as if wondering what he was doing looking over at the Gryffindor table. He sneered at her before turning back to watch the first years. He, deliberately, did not looking in that general direction again.

**Xxxxx**

"Zimmerman, Bruce."

The final first year clambered up onto the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed upon his head. He was instantly placed into Ravenclaw. Hermione clapped politely and turned back to face the table. It was then she felt someone staring at her. She looked over to the Slytherin table on the opposite end of the hall and noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking at her. He wasn't smirking or looking particularly nasty; he was just looking at her. She stared back, and this was when he noticed he had been caught. He sent her a nasty sneer and then turned to engage Zabini in conversation.

'**That's odd,** thought Hermione, '**that's both Zabini and Malfoy I've caught staring at me today. They're plotting something obviously'.**

'_**Maybe they're not'**_

'**Are you serious? This is Zabini and Malfoy we're talking about. Of course they're plotting something. They are always plotting something!'**

"Ah, 'Mione? Are you ok?" asked Harry worriedly. His friend seemed to have gone into some kind of trance, but upon hearing his voice she quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, Harry! Yes; I'm fine. I just caught Malfoy staring at me and Zabini did the same thing today on the train. I was just wondering what they're planning."

"Who's planning?" asked Ron, leaning over to engagement himself in the conversation. Harry quickly filled him in and he looked swiftly over at the Slytherin table.

"Well, that's not comforting. Watch out, 'Mione. They're Death Eaters, you know. If they are watching you, then I don't like the sound of that."

Hermione shook her head at the boy and fixed him with a determined look.

"Now, Ron, even if they are planning something, I don't want the two of you glued to me like body guards for the rest of the year. I'm a big girl and I can look after myself when it comes to those two Slytherins getting in my way."

"We know, 'Mione," said Harry. "We just worry is all."

She softened at this and placed her hand on his arm.

"I know you do, but we all have enough to worry about without analysing the actions of those two knuckleheads. If they are going to try something, then we will deal with it when it comes. Like your dad said, Ron, we mustn't go looking for trouble this year. If it is us trouble seeks, then it will find us just fine on its own."

With that, the three friends tucked into their dinner, which had magically appeared on plates all over the Great Hall.

**Xxxxx**

"Do you see just how fucking HOT Granger is now, Draco? Tell me you see it! Oh, one shot at that and I swear I would die happy and go to heaven!"

Draco shook his head as he stabbed a roast potato with his fork.

'_Zabini has officially lost it.'_

Blaise watched his friend, mouth open. How could he not see the beauty sitting at that table just across the Great Hall? Why, if Blaise was Pot Head or Weasel, he would have taken her on that very table five times over by now. They were obviously blind as well as stupid. How could it be that Draco Malfoy, who had bedded possibly ever attractive girl over fifth year, could not see the fine piece of ass that Granger had become over the summer? Then, it occurred to him: denial. Draco Malfoy was in denial. He smirked.

"I know you really do think she's hot."

"Oh, come off it, Zabini. Unlike you, I obviously have taste. Granger is, and always will be, an ugly, bushy haired Mudblood."

"You think she's hot."

It was when Draco tried to stab Zabini with the fork, as opposed to the potato, that Blaise decided to let the topic rest. Besides, if Draco wasn't up for the chase, then he certainly was.

**Xxxxx**

After dinner, Hermione Granger made her way up to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. She muttered the password "unity" and entered inside. The common room was beautiful -- stunning cream walls, a soft white carpet and a roaring fireplace. To the side, there was a large bookshelf to the right and a large table for studying or eating to the left. Just behind that was a small kitchenette. In front of the fire were two comfy looking couches and a small coffee table. It reminded Hermione of home and she smiled. Directly in front of her were two doorways. One door held the frame of a green snake dozing lazily under a rock. It hissed at her as she passed to the other door with a frame of proud golden lion.

"Miss Granger," it greeted. "Please set your password."

Hermione thought for a minute. She wanted a good password, one the Head Boy would never guess and one that meant a lot to her. Finally she muttered the word, "Hope", something she struggled to keep a hold of everyday, and entered into her room. It was everything she could have ever wished for. A king size bed in the middle of the room with red and gold covers, a large desk to the side, a boudoir right near some beautiful glass balcony doors, a large walk-in wardrobe, and a door into the adjoining bathroom that she and the Head Boy would share.

Suddenly, the common room door slammed and Hermione walked over to her open door. She watched as Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, walked across the room, set his password and entered into his room closing the door behind him.

'**What a fantastic year this is going to be,**_'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes at him.

With a sudden thought, Hermione glanced at her watch, before dashing into her room to change into her fitness gear, rushing to the Quidditch pitch.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise Zabini was taking his evening stroll, something that had become a bit of a habit for him ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He loved the night air. He always had and probably always would. Tonight he had decided to do a walk down to the greenhouses and back, but when he suddenly saw Granger running down toward the Quidditch pitch, he changed his course.

He approached the pitch slowly and watched as Granger arrived and uttered apologies to...Mad-Eye Moody? Why was he at Hogwarts? He then watched as Granger did a quick jog around the pitch before grabbing a discarded broom on the ground. He noticed as she had to force herself to slow her breathing, almost nervously, before she kicked off. That was when he noticed Potty and Weasel up in the air above her practicing what looked like catching each other as they fell off their brooms. When Hermione joined them they began a choreographed practice of A rushing at B who fell off their broom and was caught by C. Granger was obviously not comfortable at all with being rushed at or falling from her broom. She looked terrified, but nonetheless, she did as instructed by the ex-professor. For hours, Zabini watched as they flew, ran, duelled and ran some more and, finally, the practice seemed to be over. Potty and Weasel spoke to Granger quickly, before rushing into the changing rooms. Moody also spoke to her before leaving. It was then Blaise moved out from the shadow.

"Well, well, well, Granger, what were you doing down on the pitch?"

She spun in shock at the sound of his voice and drew her wand. She fixed him with a cold glare.

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" she demanded.

Blaise chuckled. "Just taking an evening stroll. No rule against that is there, Granger?"

He watched as she obviously flicked through the memorised rulebook implanted into her gorgeous head. He moved closer to her. Her eyes snapped back to him and she glared again.

"You know, Granger, I saw you up there on the brooms with Potter and Weasley. You aren't very confident. Don't you like to fly, do you?"

"Were you spying on us?" she all but hissed at him.

"No, just keeping a friendly eye on you," he replied with a smile.

Suddenly, he heard rushing footsteps approaching and heard Weasley speak.

"Get away from her, Zabini," he snarled.

Blaise took a step back.

"Now now, boys, Granger and I were just having a friendly conversation; no need to worry." He smirked at their protectiveness of their friend.

Potter stepped forward and addressed Granger, "Are you ok, 'Mione?"

She nodded, but kept her sights set on Blaise. He smiled and then stepped forward again. She didn't move away, so he stepped forward again close enough to whisper in her ear.

"I can teach you how to stay on that broom better than any of _them_ can. So if you ever want some help, _'Mione,_ then I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

And with that, he turned to leave the pitch. As he walked off he heard Potter ask her what he had said.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just stupid Slytherin insults."


	4. You're The Voice

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Sorry I've taken a little longer to post than usual. I've been busy working.

You're the Voice – John Farnham

* * *

**Chapter Four: You're ****The**** Voice**

**We have a chance to turn pages over**** p **

**We can write what we want to write**** p **

**We ****gotta**** make ends meet before we get much older**** p **

**We're all someone's daughter**** p **

**We're all someone's son... p **

**You're the voice try and understand it**** p **

**Make a noise and make it clear w****hoa oh ****oh**** p **

**We're not ****gonna**** live in silence**** p **

**We're not ****gonna**** live in fear whoa oh ****oh**** p **

**This time**** w****e know we all can stand together**** p **

**We have the power to be powerful**** p **

**Believing we can make it better**** p **

Hermione felt tired and sore as she and the boys took separate paths to their now separate common rooms. Zabini was right about one thing, she didn't like flying at all. She hadn't liked it since first year, since their first flying lesson ever. She much preferred to keep her feet on the ground but Moody was adamant that at some point during the war she may need to know how to fly, that they had used brooms in the last war and that, for Hermione, was a good enough reason to get herself on a broom.

She finally arrived at the entrance to the head common room. Unfortunately for Hermione the common room was all the way down in the dungeons. She assumed Dumbledore had wanted them close to the Slytherins, especially now that the war was approaching so quickly. Any deterrent from some kind of a riot seemed like a good idea, even to Hermione who hated the dungeons almost as much as she hated flying. She muttered the password and entered inside. Unlike the dungeons outside, the common room felt warm and comforting with the fire alight and the room seemingly empty. She sat on the floor and stretched out trying to ease her poor limbs into some kind of comfortable sitting position. Already she could see the beginning of bruises forming all over her arms and legs. She arched her back and felt a sharp pain shooting through her shoulder, she was bleeding. It must have been from when she had almost fallen to her death when Ron had failed to catch her, luckily Harry was the best seeker in over a century and Hermione was a bit bigger then a snitch and therefore easier to catch. Muttering under her breathe she looked around for her wand.

"Looking for this?" She knew exactly who the voice belonged to and she froze.

Malfoy lay on the couch behind her twirling her wand in his fingers. How long had he been there she wondered. Slowly, she turned herself around to face him, staring him straight in the eye to show he did not intimidate her.

"Give me my wand please" but Malfoy just smirked.

"It would seem to me that poor Granger is not so observant when she is tired and injured. Not a good habit to take with you into this looming war. Imagine, if you will, if I was some Death Eater just lazing around and you wandered straight into my path, not even realising I was there? What a _disastrous _ result that would be ...don't you think Granger?"

Hermione froze. Death Eaters...He was a Death Eater. How stupid of her to let her guard down even for a second when she lived in a common room with a Death Eater! None the less Hermione refused to let her surprised or steadily mounting nerves show. She quickly placed a look of pure boredom on her face and sighed.

"Look Malfoy I am really not in the mood for your games. As you can see I am tired and bleeding and I would like to heal my wound. So if you'd give me back my wand I'll heal myself and get out of your way"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Why, Granger, why would I want you out of my way when I currently have you here trapped, injured and defenceless? I'm actually quite bored and you look fit to provide me with so much needed entertainment right now... So I think –"

However, Malfoy never got to finish his sentence as a full body bind jinx was sent straight at him. Hermione smirked and shook her head.

"Poor naive Ferret", she said, "Surely you cannot believe I would entered into this war unprepared in the case that some slimy serpent stole my wand do you? As I am sure you will already know, Harry, Ron and myself have been doing some extra study on the side. I am much more powerful then I was last year and you no longer scare me. If you attack me or attempt to position me in vulnerable circumstances as you have just done, believe me when I say I **will** defend myself. So I suggest this year it is _you_ who keeps out of _my_ way".

With that Hermione took her wand from his frozen grip and walked off to her room leaving the frozen Malfoy on the couch.

It took ten minutes before the jinx finally lifted and Draco was able to move again.

_'__That little bitch! How dare she bind me! On the other hand, she can do __wandless__ magic...that's impressive even for a __mudblood__. To not enter into banter to with me and freeze me straight way though must mean she felt threatened even if she didn't show it. __I suppose it's not surprising she assumed I was a Death Eater after all if father had his way I would be. Pity I plan to take no side in this war. If everyone wants to run around killing each other then far be it from me to stop them but I'll be damned if I join them._

Removing himself from the couch Draco moved over to her door. The Lion growled angry as he pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. He could hear Granger whimpering as she obviously tried to heal herself and stretch her muscles. He raised his hand and banged on the door.

"Go away Malfoy!" was the answer.

He banged again.

"Will you **fuck off** and leave me alone!" It definitely wasn't a question.

None the less Draco banged again. This time he heard her approach the door and suddenly it was wretched open.

"What do you want now?" She demanded.

However, Draco just smirked and barged into the room which, apart from the colour scheme, was no different to his.

"I never knew you to curse Granger" he said as he sat himself down at her desk.

"Get the hell out of my room Malfoy! I am not kidding I will hex you from here to eternity!"

It was only then that Draco noticed that she stood before him in only shorts and a sports crop top. His eyes studied her toned stomach and the way she was huffing and puffing from her extreme frustration with him which was making it then almost impossible not to check out the rest of her. As if she sensed his eyes roaming her body Hermione sighed loudly bringing him out of his trance.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Malfoy, get out of my room before you regret it"

This time he looked her in the eye and answered,

"Oh hush up Granger. You're threats don't scare me either. Now come here".

"What? You must be joking I am not going anywhere near you"

"Fine then" with that he got up and swiftly crossed the room. He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around as she winced from the pain. He withdrew his wand and quickly muttered an incantation to heal her wound. He then bent down and brought his lips so close to her ear that they were touching as he whispered,

"I am not a Death Eater"

Before leaving the room.

Exhausted Hermione made her way down to breakfast the next morning. Her encounter with Malfoy had bothered her most of the night.

_'__What does he mean he's not a Death Eater? He'__s the son of a Death Eater within __Voldemort__'__s__ inner circle! Of course he's a Death Eater. Just because he says he isn't one doesn't mean he was telling the truth'._

_**'But because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he was lying either'**_

_'There is no way that Draco-bloody-Malfoy is not a Death Eater. __Him and Zabini both.__ They are both bad __news'_

_**'Yet **__**you've been**__** giving **__**Zabini's**__** offer quite a bit of thought haven't you?'**_

_'That's because he is a damn good flyer. However, he'd probably use his offer as a way to kill me off the moment he got me in the air'._

_**'Oh ye of little faith.**__** You are a very capable witch. What have you got to loose from giving him a chance?'**_

_'Um my life maybe?'_

_**'Do you really think he'd try to kill you here at Hogwarts? Plus you are forgetting you'd have a wand!'**_

Certainly a strange feeling told Hermione that should she choose to give Zabini a chance that she would be perfectly safe. This feeling conflicted with Hermione as she had always tended to follow her gut feelings...but when her gut feeling was telling her to allow a Death Eater to teach her to fly...well what did that mean? Was she right or just losing her mind?

She took her place at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron and reached for a blueberry muffin. The boys were excitedly discussing a new seventh year girl in Ravenclaw who had just transferred from Beauxbatons. She really was quite pretty, though Hermione, she could see why she had the boys attention. However, she felt the need to remind the boys they were taken.

"So um Harry, Ron how are Ginny and Lavender going? Still happy with them?"

"Yes of course" answered both boys.

"Wanna keep them by your sides?"

Both nodded.

"Then maybe stop checking out the new girl?"

Both Harry and Ron turned bright red and returned to their breakfasts. Suddenly Hermione had an idea.

"Hey can I ask you both a question?"

The boys looked up and nodded.

"If I have a gut feeling about something but I am not sure whether it's a good idea to follow it or not...well what would you too do?"

"It depends 'Mione", said Harry, "it is life threatening?"

"I doubt it"

"Then maybe test it out cautiously" answered Ron, Harry agreed.

"You always seem to be spot on with your gut feelings so I don't see why you would start being wrong now" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

_Well that's settled I will give Zabini a chance._

As Blaise left the Hall after breakfast he saw Granger waiting outside the door. When she saw him she came towards him.

"May I have a word?" she asked.

"Sure thing" he replied with a charming smile and lead her a little down the hall away from prying ears.

"I would like to take you up on your offer", she said, "but know that I am watching you. If I have so much as a feeling that you are going to use this chance to hurt me in anyway then I am out of there and I'll leave you in so much pain you won't think straight for a week".

Blaise smiled at her obvious inner battle. It was clear to him that the little lion knew that his help would be beyond valuable to her flying ability but at the same time she worried that he would try and harm her in the attempt to help serve his cause for the Dark Lord.

At the thought of the Dark Lord Blaise frowned. He was not a Death Eater, not such mark graced his skin. He was aware, unlike Draco, that at some point during this year he would have to choose a side but for now he was choosing to remain sitting, quite firmly, on the fence. However, it was clear to him that Granger was in no way aware of his fence sitting.

He glanced back at the little lion to find her watching him and he smirked.

"Granger I can assure you that you are safe with me. I have no intention of harming you whilst on that broom. So relax. You can meet me at the pitch tonight at 8pm. No one should be around then".

With that he turned and walked away leaving her no time to reply. He smiled as he made his way down to the dungeons to collect his potions gear. What would Draco think once he found out that one of the hottest girls in school had just allowed Blaise the opportunity to try and gain her trust whilst teaching her death defying tricks on a broomstick.


	5. I Do

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Sorry I've taken a little longer to post than usual. I've been busy working.

* * *

I do – Anastacia

* * *

A/N: the little are to signifying conversations happening within the mind as opposed to using more "'s.

* * *

**Who are they anyway with their sticks and stones?**

**Don't they know that we know there's a chill within their ****bones.**

**They blame and they maim****, make us feel so cold inside**

**But they cannot take us there because we will fight.**

**I think the world's gone crazy.**

**Who wants a love without anger and rage? I do.**

**Who wants a world where the kids can be safe? I do.**

**Who wants to prey for the end of the pain?**

**For the calm at the end of the day?**** I do.**

**Chapter Five: I Do**

Hermione hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch at 8pm. The wind had a chill in it tonight and she just preyed it wasn't a sign of bad things to come. As she approached the pitch she saw a dark figure sitting in the stands. As she got closer she realized that the figure was smoking what she assumed to be a cigarette.

_Now that's interesting. Since when has Zabini, a proud pureblood, ever shown any interest in anything remotely __muggle__Its__ typical that of all the things the __muggle__ world has to offer, smoking is the one thing he would pick up. _

She climbed into the stands but he did not notice her. She moved closer and still no signs of recognition of a second party crosser his face.

"Those things will kill you, you know…"

He jumped. She'd definitely given him a shock. However, he quickly recovered and masked his shock with a look of smugness.

"Many things will kill me…of all those things I doubt this is the one I have to worry about"

Hermione looked at him confused. Why did he have to worry about things that wished to kill him? She decided he must have been talking about his service to the Dark Lord and the consequences of a mistake. Hermione knew very well that Voldemort did not practice mercy, even with his own followers. Whilst Hermione was in her own little trance Blaise had moved and retrieved two brooms. He walked onto the pitch and called out for Hermione to follow him. Once they were in the middle of the pitch he handed her the broom and fixed her with a stare before beginning,

"Now the first thing I noticed was that you don't like to mount the broom. When I saw you it looked like you were virtually having to talk yourself into it…"

Hermione scoffed.

"Well thank you captain obvious. Of course I have to talk myself into mounting the broom. I'm bloody terrified aren't I!"

Blaise sighed. "Well there is your first problem. I don't think you have a problem with heights do you Granger…no your problem lies in trusting the broom itself. You, the flyer, must remain in control of the broom at all times otherwise…well you plummet to your death don't you…but you, I don't think, have that control unless forced. Granger the broom is not a living object. It will not buck you off or protest to your mounting it. It is a wooden stick. It's no different to a quill and writing. In order to write anything you must gain control of the quill and manipulative its movements to do what you want. Well a broom is no different and a broom is only as good as its rider".

He then moved around to her and told her to get into mounting position. As Hermione stood there in her mounting position she felt silly. Blaise walked around her correcting her grip and where she was sitting until she felt much more comfortable. Once he was satisfied with how she was positioned on the broom he mounted his own.

"Kicking off", he said, "is pretty simple. Its just one good hard kick to the ground. Not a series of little kicks until you finally take off as I saw you doing last night. Its one good confident kick. As long as your grip on the broom remains firm then you have to nothing to worry about in terms of falling off…right Granger?"

Hermione nodded. He kicked off and hovered a couple of feet about the ground.

"Ok then, kick off".

As instructed Hermione aimed one hard kick to the ground and shot up into the air. This was not at all like her normal accents which were slow and easing. This accent into the air was fast. Hermione gripped her broom harder and kept repeating to herself, "As long as your grip is fine you won't fall".

Blaise smiled to himself. She was doing well and was already showing much improvement and she'd only just ascended into the air.

"Ok let's work on that climb then" he said.

They worked hard and long into the night. Going over the basics with Zabini really helped Hermione. When she had begun her training no one had really shown her the right and wrong ways when to came to brooms and flying, she was pretty much self taught.

Soon however they began to move beyond the basics and into dives and darting. This used a lot more muscle and control and meant you had to fly a lot faster. Hermione did as she was instructed but insisted Zabini fly next to her the whole time in case she felt off the broom and to her certain death. In complete honestly Blaise was amazed at how quickly she picked up on the things he taught her. He didn't know whether to put it down to the fact that she had been flying with Potter and Moody and, whilst doing it incorrectly, it was some experience or down to the fact that she was just Granger. He thought maybe it was a bit of both in the end.

Finally, they hit midnight.

"Ok Granger let's call it a night. You look wrecked".

They touched down on the ground and Hermione could feel her legs and arms shaking. She was also boiling hot and afraid she was about to melt. Unlike Zabini who was in just his school pants and his shirt, she was dressed in her uniform and with a robe followed by a coat. She hadn't liked the idea of wearing her exercise gear in front of him, after all it did cling to her body. However, now she was so hot she had to shed some layers. She stripped off the robe and coat and pulled off her school jumper. Her sweat had made the material of the white shirt just the tiniest bit see through but enough for Blaise to notice her sensible white bra underneath. He stopped and caught himself staring but seemed unable to look way from the incredibly hot, in both senses of the word, girl who was now lying sprawled on the pitch in front of him fanning herself.

Once she felt herself beginning to cool she looked up at the Slytherin. He was just standing there staring at her with that weird look on his face again – the same one he'd had on the train. She coughed uncomfortably and he came crashing back to reality.

"Right well Granger you've improved but you're not there yet. I think we should meet again since you obviously now know I have no intention of killing you. So how about same time next week? Good. Grand see you then"

With that he hurried off towards the castle. Hermione, realizing the time took off after him. She was going to get no sleep she feared because she knew that tomorrow morning the trio had a lesson with Snape. Sighing she made her way to Gryffindor tower, shed her clothes and collapsed into bed.

The sun had barely begun to rise when Hermione found herself dragging her aching body from her bed. She dressed and entered into the boy's dorm to wake Harry and Ron.

"I swear that git decided to do these early morning lessons just to torture us. I bet he bloody bounds out of bed with glee at the thought of depriving us of much needed sleep"

Ron kept grumbling until finally he turned to Hermione,

"Merlin 'Mione could you wait outside so a bloke can get dressed!" he huffed whilst searching for a uniform.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down to the common room. Every muscle in her body felt like it was screaming. On top of Moody's lesson she'd pushed herself with Blaise and although she'd learn a lot that fact did little to soothe her every limb. She hadn't actually told Harry and Ron about her lessons on the side fearing she'd spark trouble between them and the helpful Slytherin …she figured what they didn't know would not hurt them.

These lessons with Snape had been happening since the very beginning of their holidays. So far Hermione had managed to master Occulmency and time and time again had managed to keep Snape out of her head. Once, he'd attempted to barge his way in during a potions lesson and she'd barely had time to raise her defenses. Harry and Ron had protested the unfairness in the attack but Hermione had understood the message, Voldemort wasn't going to give them warnings and they had to be constantly ready for these attacks. She had been working on this preparation but it was physically exhausting especially when she was constantly doing something such as homework, lessons or extra lessons. In terms of the boys progress they were doing quite well. They could successfully block Snape out but if they became distracted they let their guards down. For this reason alone the last two lessons Snape had them dueling with him whilst trying to block him out of their minds and they were definitely improving.

It was freezing as they walked down to the dungeons. Ron and Harry complain all the way about Snape and the inconvenience of the lessons and how they wished he'd just keel over so that Hermione could teach them. As they entered into the classroom they noticed the desks had once again been moved so they could duel. Snape entered into the room and drew this wand.

"Potter you are going to be first this morning".

Snape began the count down from three as Ron and Hermione moved to the side.

"Three, two, one"

They both begun to bow when **BANG** the potions door swung open.

"Oh sorry sir –" began Malfoy.

"Not at all Mr Malfoy, how can I help you?"

Malfoy smirked at the sight of the three of them just standing there.

"Oh it can wait" he replied.

However, as he turned to leave it became apparent that Snape had other ideas.

"Mr Malfoy I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"sir?"

"You, I know, are an accomplished legimens" Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, "might I ask you duel Granger here whilst attempting to read her. A variety of attackers may just break her".

Hermione glanced worried at Snape but he seemed to be smirking along with Malfoy. Suddenly she could here Malfoy's voice,

_So what do you think Granger? Could you battle me and guard me off? _

She glanced at Malfoy but his mouth wasn't moving. She automatically put up all her guards. Malfoy smirked even more if possible.

_Confused little __mudblood__? An advanced __Legimens__ can speak to you from within your mind. Even Snape doesn't know I can do this. Worried yet? _

Snape instructed Ron to make room for two duels.

"Sir you can't be serious! You can't expect Hermione to duel a Death Eater! He'll kill her!"

Snape's eyes turned a dangerous shade of black.

"MOVE WEALSEY!" he barked and Ron reluctantly shuffled to the side.

_Shows how much he knows __doesn't__ it __Mudblood__…I wonder why you didn't tell your precious weasel your discovery. __Lets__ see if I can find out _

Next thing Hermione knew a force tried to invade her mind and pass her defenses. He was much stronger than Snape, more aggressive, and it took all her will power to fight him off whilst battling him. It felt like someone was taking a battering ram to her head. Next thing she knew she'd lost her focus and was hit by Draco's Expelliarmus and she went flying across the room. Even as she lay on the ground he didn't let up, still probing her mind and it was hurting her so much. Suddenly the pain stopped and after a second she opened her eyes to see Malfoy bound on the floor, a red faced Ron stood over him, wand drawn. Her throat felt hoarse and from the worried looks Harry was giving her she knew she'd been screaming.

"Yes well, I think that's enough for today. Dismissed. Miss Granger you can stay and Mr Malfoy please wait in my office", with that Snape unbound Malfoy who left immediately followed by a worried Harry and Ron.

"That Miss Granger was only a taste of what the Dark Lord will do to the three of you should he get the chance. Mr Malfoy is quite skilled in Legimency, much more so then I am. You'd do well to learn from him. With that he dismissed her and left to speak to Malfoy.

Draco stumbled into the common room that evening to find Granger asleep on the couch. Her transfiguration book lay on the floor. Her luscious wavy hair was spread around her and he found himself reaching out to touch it. It was indeed as soft as he had imagined and he had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it. He, however, was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not show signs of affection towards anyone let alone Mudbloods.

He studied her further, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. She looked so innocent. He wondered what she was dreaming about because she looked so happy. Dare he try and find out? Everyone knew the mind was at its most relaxed and unguarded when asleep. A voice in his head told him to leave her and not to probe whilst she couldn't stop him but regardless he found himself entering her mind.

She was dreaming about the three of them, the 'golden trio'.

_'How fucking typical. Doesn't Granger have anything else to think about…like me maybe and how stunningly good looking I am…'_ he smirked at his own thought.

The three of them were walking, in some kind of field, and they were telling each other jokes and laughing and reminiscing. He felt almost envious of the way the two boys stood so close to her and how happy they all looked but suddenly the field began to feel cold. Dementors came from every direction, even Draco could feel them sucking the happiness from her dream. She looked scared and the two boys moved closer to her to protect her, all three of them drew their wands. Suddenly Death Eaters appeared. They had caught the three by surprise and had them all at wand point. Hermione was crying and begging the Death Eaters not the harm the boys…to take her because she was filth, a dirty mudblood. One of the Death Eaters began to laugh.

"Yes, you are filth aren't you… but its not going to save your friends. Your sacrifice means less then dirt on our shoes to me".

He gave a nod and two flashes of green light were aimed straight at the boy's hearts. They dropped to the floor, no light left in their eyes. Hermione was screaming. The lead Death Eater came towards her and forced her to the ground.

"Do you know what we do to filth like you… first we 'teach' you a lesson and then you're going to die on your knees begging for mercy. It's a death befitting of someone of such dirty blood".

He began to rip at her robes and she continued screaming and trying to fight him off. He stunned her.

Suddenly, Draco felt himself thrown from her dream and opened his eyes to see her waking and looking livid. In a minute she was on her feet, red faced and wand drawn.

"How dare you! How dare you invade my privacy! You disgusting, loathsome, pathetic, worthless excuse for a human being! Keep the fuck away from me Malfoy!"

She turned but Draco was quicker and he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to sit back down on the couch.

"What the hell was that Granger?"

"Not that it's your business ferret but that's what is called a nightmare"

"I know what a nightmare is Granger. What was _that?_"

Hermione looked at him sharply as if trying to warn him to leave her alone but he saw through that. The fear was shining right out her eyes. He could see she was shaken and knew she was on the verge of breaking down and for some reason he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to be there when it happened. Hermione tried to get up again and again Malfoy pushed her back down to the couch and asked her what _that_ was. Finally, after repeating the exercise three or four times he got what he wanted. Hermione Granger broke down but when she did it was not how he'd expected. She collapsed onto the floor and dragged herself into the corner, whilst still on her knees she curled up into a ball and howled. Her cries made her sound like she was in agony and in a way Draco knew she was. He tried to approach her several times but she wouldn't let him near her. Finally, she seemed to draw some strength. She jumped up, wand out and screamed "Expelliarmus" and Draco found himself flying into a wall. Suddenly, she was in his face.

"If you **ever** probe into my mind without my knowing I will personally cut off your saggy balls and tiny penis and boil them in acid. I will make sure you never reproduce again. I will torture you until you are after an inch from insanity and then when you've recovered, I'll do it again. You are nothing but pathetic to me. Just remember that you slimy ferret. Nothing!"

With that she stormed into her dorm and slammed the door. As Draco sat there on the floor rubbing his head he thought over what she'd said and for some reason he knew she was dead serious. He had definitely pushed it too far. However, Granger's nightmare bothered him. How often did she dream things like that? Was she constantly living in the fear he'd seen reflected in her eyes tonight? For some reason that little voice inside his head told him she was.


	6. Never Ever

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Ok so I got a bit stuck after my last chapter. I'd gotten myself into a Hermione/Blaise rut and although I love that pairing it's not what I intended for my story. After much inner debate I decided I **am** going to keep it Draco/Hermione. However, the little rut remains so bare with me whilst I get out of it.

* * *

Never Ever – All Saints

* * *

A/N: Also, the little symbol I had to signify that the characters were thinking didn't work so now anything in bold and italics is going to be thinking speech.

* * *

**My head's spinning**

**Boy, I'm in a daze**

**I feel isolated**

**Don't ****wanna**** communicate**

**I'll take a shower, I will scour**

**I will rub**

**To find peace of mind**

**The happy mind I once owned, yeah…**

**I need peace, got to feel at ease**

**Need to be.**

**Free from pain - going insane**

**My heart aches, yeah**

**Chapter ****Six: Never Ever**

The sun rose and Draco, who had remained in the common room that night, was awoken to the sounds of movement coming from the Head Girls dorm. Slowly, Draco sat up and attempted to stretch out his cramped limbs. Suddenly, Granger's dorm was open and she stood before him.

"Read me"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…and have my balls cut off and boiled in acid? I think not".

She fixed him with a hard stare.

"Just do it smart arse and don't hold back even…" she looked uncomfortable, "if I scream".

"Alright but remember you asked for it"

Draco concentrated on entering her mind. He immediately met a strong defense – she'd obviously been working on this all night. He made an attempt at barging past it but was rebound, admittedly his attempt has been a feeble one. She growled in annoyance,

"For gods sake Malfoy, don't be such a baby. I'm not glass and you had no problem invading my inner thoughts last night".

At being called a baby Malfoy decided to grant Granger's wish and give her all he had. With his new resolve Draco launched another attack on Hermione. The look on her face told him he'd made a significant impact this time. He attacked again and she screamed but he shook his head and attack again, this time tears of pain accompanied the scream and whilst she was weak he launched yet another attack. Her scream raised the hairs on the back of his neck but he didn't care because he'd broken her. Her thoughts and memories were his to view. He flicked through numerous memories of the trio until he found one that caught his interest. It was of Granger having flying lessons with Blaise.

_**Why would she be doing that?**_

He saw how she'd caught Blaise staring at her and felt her suspicions. Well Granger might have no idea what that look meant but Draco knew its exact meaning. He suddenly realized how quiet it was. He looked over at Granger to her see passed out on the floor.

_** Oh shit. **_

He bent down and carried her to the couch before finding a face towel to wet and bad her forehead with. He'd pushed her too far and unwilling to relent from her attempts at blocking him out she'd passed out from exhaustion. He spoke into her mind.

_**"Granger?**__** Hello Granger! Come back to consciousness now!"**_

However, she didn't respond. He'd have to shock her somehow. He knew what was suggested but he knew Granger would probably kill him for doing it but it was for medical reason's wasn't it? Even Granger couldn't get to mad about that.

He carried her into her room and left her on her bed whilst he filled their bathtub with ice cold water. He then returned and set about removed her pajamas . Now Draco wouldn't have considered himself male if he hadn't noticed Granger's fine body. His fingers moved lightly over her clothing. He was surprised to learn she wore a crop top to bed. He decided for his own safety he'd better leave her underwear on. He then picked up her now barely dressed body and carried her to the tub, lowering her slowly into the water. He felt her tense and slowly open her eyes as she began shivering. He turned on a tap and began adding hot water to warm her. She remained silent and seemed to be trying to take in her surroundings. Slowly her hand reached up to the tap which would fill the bathtub with bubbles. Draco sat back and studied her.

"Please stop looking at me Malfoy" she mumbled uncomfortably.

Draco, however, ignored her and asked,

"How long have you been having lessons with Blaise?"

Her eyes pierced his as she tried to read his expression but his face was blank. She sighed, too tired to fight him.

"Tonight's my second lesson".

The bath was full to the brim with bubbles and Hermione concentrated on making sure she was completely covered. She didn't want Malfoy being able to see anymore of her then he had already.

"Why is he teaching you to fly?"

"He isn't" she answered somewhat defensively, "He's improving my flying ability".

This, Draco found, was rather interesting.

"Now Granger," he began, "even I know you hate flying so pray do tell why you would want Blaise to help you improve?"

Hermione shuffled around a bit before saying,

"Please leave now Malfoy. I have to get ready for class"

"No can do Granger. I'm waiting for an answer".

Again, Hermione sighed.

"I would think it obvious even to you"

Draco thought for a moment, "Its part of your Order lessons am I right?"

She nodded.

"Why flying though? I doubt this war is going to be fought on broomsticks Granger" he replied skeptically.

"It's a precaution ferret. To try and stall death as long as possible. Now you have your answer. Please leave".

With that Malfoy nodded and left the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Blaise got to breakfast most of the house tables were empty. He made his way over to where Draco sat.

"Morning Fucker" he greeted and began piling bacon, eggs and sausages onto his plate.

"You failed to mention to me your lessons with Granger".

Blaise stopped piling. _**How does Draco always know everything!**_

"Oh yeah well I'm flying with her that's all. We're meant to have a lesson tonight but I've gotta cancel it".

Draco raises his eyebrows in question and Blaise smirked,

"Got myself a hot little date".

Draco knew this meant Blaise would be taking advantage of their rare outing outside the school. Since 6th year Dumbledore has decided, with the war looming, the 6th and 7th years needed some kind of release away from all the pressure of school, death, the war etc and so each school term Dumbledore gave them two Friday nights to travel down to Hogsmede. For these two nights the magical protections surrounding the castle grounds also extended to cover Hogsmede. The little village changed at night, whilst the restaurants remained open, other shops were replaced with cafes and even a night club, The Rusty Cauldron. This is where Blaise would be heading tonight. In fact, that's where everyone would be heading, including himself.

"Anyway," said Blaise, "I'd better go find Granger".

He set off down the hallway heading towards the Head's Dorm. Just as he approached the door opened and out stepped the very person Blaise wished to speak with.

"Granger! I need to speak with you".

At the sound of Blaise's voice Hermione spun around to face him with a questioning expression.

"I need to cancel our lesson tonight. I didn't realize it was our first night out this term and I promised someone I would go out with them. Do you think we could rearrange for tomorrow night?"

Hermione thought for a minute before answering,

"That's fine Zabini. I am considering going out myself. Maybe I'll see you tonight".

With that she smiled at him and walked off. Leaving Blaise wondering how someone so beautiful could go so unnoticed. If she had been the school bitch he might understand but here was this girl who was beautiful, quiet and very intelligent and she was managing to slip past the hungry eyes of eye teenage boy in this school.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Charms when she ran into Ginny. The redhead was walking along with a group of 6th year girls who were asking her all about life as Harry Potter's girlfriend. If she had been paying proper attention Hermione was sure she would have heard them corridors before she saw them.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled over the top of the girls, "help me!" She said more quietly.

Hermione smiled and gently began dragging Ginny away.

"Girls you wouldn't mind if I stole Ginny away for a second would you? I have matters to discuss with her".

The girls all gushed how it was fine and they'd see Ginny in class before departing and leaving the two girls alone.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Hermione you are truly a hero in my eyes!"

Hermione laughed before patting her friends shoulder.

"That's fine Ginny, I had a favour to ask of you anyway".

"Sure, anything"

"You're going out tonight aren't you? To the Rusty Cauldron?"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah thanks Gin. Do you think you could do my hair and make up like you did for the Yule Ball? I'm just hopeless at it".

"Sure thing 'Mione. Why don't you come to my dorm right after dinner and we'll get ready. Oh and 'Mione? Don't bring any of your clothes, I've got just the outfit for you".

* * *

It was 8 o'clock and the girls were ready to start heading down to meet the boys in the common room.

"Oh 'Mione stop fiddling with it! You look fantastic!"

"It's too short Ginny! I may as well wrap a towel around myself and go in that!"

"Don't be ridiculous! The dress is gorgeous and it really shows off your legs and cleavage! There will be trails of drool wherever you go!"

The dress was beautiful. It came just above Hermione's knees and was slightly flowy, not tight. However, the dress tightened at the bust and dipped down to the middle of her breasts. She was also wearing a pair of strappy silver stilettos with made her legs look very long. Ginny had curled her hair and left it out and done her make up to suit the dress. She looked gorgeous and, even if she refused to accept it, Ginny knew Hermione would be the centre of attention with the boys that night.

As they entered into the common room Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all stopped to look at Hermione.

"Wow 'Mione you look gorgeous!"

"Who would have known under all those layers of school clothing there would be such a goddess"

Hermione shuffled around uncomfortably whilst the boys all looked her up and down. Finally, however, Ginny took control and announced they should be heading down to the club now. The walk was not a long one but Hermione could feel the eyes of everyone they met watching her as she went. She kept checking to make sure there was nothing on her face or that her dress wasn't caught in her underwear or something.

As they entered into the club the poor Head Girl felt overwhelmed by the lights and volume of the music. She watched as the other just melted into the scenery but found herself unable to move. Finally, Neville was at her side.

"Do you want to go and get a drink 'Mione. Maybe it will relax you a bit".

"Neville! We're not allowed to drink we're students!"

Neville smiled at her, "Well actually all those of age can drink. That is why Dumbledore chose to let us out on a Friday night. So we'd all have a chance to recover on Saturday and Sunday. So how about that drink?"

They found a table and Neville left to fetch them drinks. Hermione had more of a look around the club. There was a huge dance floor which seemed to be overflowing with people. In the middle she could see Blaise and some girl from Slytherin. They appeared to be grinding against each other this made Hermione blush.

_**People don't really dance like that do they? Surely that's just a Slytherin thing.**_

However, as she continued to study the dance floor she noticed how everyone appeared to be dancing like that. Suddenly, a drink was placed in front of her. Neville called it a Grey Goose Martini. He had a beer. They sat and talked for ages whilst Hermione tried to drink the strong alcoholic beverage in front of her. It seemed for someone who was so hopefully in school that Neville seemed to know an awful lot about going out and drinking and dancing.

"Ready to come dance now?" he asked.

Hermione felt her face going red, "Oh Neville there is no way I can dance like that! You go, I'm just going to sit here and watch".

However, Neville wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He told her that she couldn't be a wallflower when she looked so amazing and pulled her into the throng of dancing people. He showed her some easy steps and allowed her to repeat those again and again whilst everyone danced. Hermione discovered that dancing in this throng of people was not so hard and the sensation was heightened when her vision began to feel a little funny and she found all she wanted to do was move to the music. Neville laughed,

"Hermione, you are so drunk! Off one drink!"

He then moved off to dance with some girl from Ravenclaw. She was enjoying herself so much that when some guy came and began coaxing her into grinding with him she didn't even care. His hands were everywhere, on her hips, on her stomach, on her arms, creeping up her legs…

Suddenly Hermione realized he was trying to get into her underwear.

"No, stop-" she began

"Aw come on beautiful. Ain't no one is watching and you're just too good a sight to let pass me by" He tried again to slip his hand inside her underwear.

"Seriously, no, cut it out I don't want you to do that to me"

The man, however, didn't appear to be taking no for an answer. Hermione tried to move away but she was so unbalanced that she found it a bit hard to thread her way through the crowd. The man pulled her back to him and continued to grind against her. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes and she stood completely still unsure what to do and hoping the man would just do what he had to do and leave her be.

The man had his hand inside her knickers. She could feel him feeling around. Then, just before he could do anything to serious to her, a third person appeared and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Get the fuck off her"

The man looked up and snorted. "Go get your own bint. This one is mine"

"No, actually _that_ one is mine and I'd like her back. Now take your fucking hand off her or I promise you'll miss it"

The man appeared to be thinking for a second. It was in this second that Hermione looked up and saw that her rescuer was none other than Draco Malfoy. She felt humiliated and stupid. She ripped the man's hand from her body and made a second attempt at walking away. This attempt, it would seem, was unsuccessful as she stumbled and would have fallen had Malfoy not caught her.

"Granger" she could hear his voice, so close to her ear, she began to feel butterflies.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Malfoy just let me go"

"You're not fine Granger and I'm taking you out of here"

Before she could protest any further he had grabbed her around the waist and was maneuvering her through the crowd and out of the club. It was then, outside the building, that he let her go. She stumbled for a second and grabbed hold of him to try and regain her balance. When she felt she could manage she took her hand from his shoulder.

"I was fine Malfoy. I could have handled him on my own".

"Oh yeah Granger you looked like you had everything under control. What were you going to do just stand there and let some complete stranger finger you?"

Hermione looked outraged and Draco quickly pulled her around into an alley and not a minute to soon because she began to yell.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! I am not some slut that allows strange men to take advantage of me! I had everything under control and I was just about to tell him to piss off when you showed up and ruined it!"

"Ruined it? I fucking saved from you being sexually assaulted Granger! Admit it; you were too drunk to know what to do either that or you are just as easy as you claim not to be"

Hermione felt her cheeks going red. He'd hit the nail right on the head. She'd had no idea what she was going to do and before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't even see where he came from! He was just there and I, I, I didn't know how to get rid of him after he ignored me the first time"

Draco watched this girl go to pieces in front of him. He'd never been good with crying so he settled for stating the obvious.

"Well obviously you walk away Granger and if you can't do that you scream for help or search for someone you know"

"I fucking tried that! I tried to walk away but I couldn't do it, I was feeling so unbalanced".

"What about the screaming?"

"I didn't want to cause such a fuss. I thought maybe it would just be over quickly".

"Merlin Granger! Do you have no self respect?!"

She looked down at the ground.

"What?" asked Malfoy sensing something was up.

"I'm not you Malfoy"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"People don't just throw themselves at me. In fact, no one does. So, when that guy came onto me like that I felt kind of flattered. It felt good to know that at least someone wanted me I guess and I know I sound stupid so don't bother telling me".

Draco was shocked. Here stood one of the hottest girls in 7th grade at Hogwarts telling him that she believed herself to be undesirable to every male within a radius of her. Could he be right in assuming that no guy had paid her enough attention, ever, to allow her to believe she was so unwanted? Her misery made Draco feel sorry for her. No girl this gorgeous ever deserved to feel this unattractive.

Hermione looked up as she felt him move closer to her. She made her way up to his face and looked into his eyes surprised to see him looking back at her.

"Hermione, you are beautiful"

"Fuck off Malfoy. Don't try and make me feel any worse. Can you just leave your teasing for when I'm not feeling so completely idiotic".

"No, seriously. How can you not see that every guy that gets a look at you wants to get into your pants!"

"**Fuck off Malfoy!** I'm not in the mood for your bullshit"

It was then Draco got frustrated. He growled in annoyance and pushed her, gently, up against the alley wall and stood in front of her aiming to get her to, finally, take in what he was saying.

"Listen to me Granger! You are not ugly, you are not unwanted and you are not undesirable!"

"Malfoy, contrary to **your** popular belief, I am **not** stupid and I **don't** need you to lie to me! I am quite aware of how I look and I accept it. Whoever, if ever, one day falls in love with me will have to love me for my personality"

Draco growled once more. He'd had enough. He was going to have to show her. He moved forward so that his body was in complete contact with Grangers.

"What are you-" she began but was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers.

However, either expected to feel such a spark at this contact.

Hermione was completely frozen. Draco. Malfoy. Was. Kissing. Her. She felt his lips against her moving gently, encouraging her to respond and when she finally did she felt his hand come up and rest on her hip. His grip was firm but gentle. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip asking for permission, which she granted and the next thing she knew his tongue had entered into her mouth and was exploring it. He squeezed her hip gently once more encouraging her respond to his invasion and she did. Fighting his tongue for dominance. Then suddenly he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"I only kiss desirable girls Granger"

And with that he left. Hermione's hand brushed her lips. Draco Malfoy had not been her first kiss but he had definitely been the best. Suddenly, Ginny came rushing around the corner.

"Oh Merline! 'Mione Malfoy told me you were outside and that some guy had tried to get fresh with you against your will! Are you ok?"


	7. Hook Me Up

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

* * *

When I woke up this morning I found I had 25 new emails in my inbox and I got so excited that I decided I was going to start another chapter this morning. I'm glad I got such a positive response on chapter 6 because I was a bit nervous about moving Draco and Hermione too quickly. Also, thank you Darkness-Lightness for your suggestion and I will incorporate it into the story later.

* * *

Hook me up – The Veronicas.

* * *

A/N: Also, the little symbol I had to signify that the characters were thinking didn't work so now anything in bold and italics is going to be thinking speech.

* * *

Congelo – Freeze

* * *

Tutela ebullio – Protective bubble.

* * *

**I like the lights turned out,**

**the**** sound of closing doors.**

**I'm not like other girls,**

**who**** always feel so sure.**

**Of everything they are,**

**of**** what their ****gonna**** be.**

**Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me **

**Sometimes I****wanna**** disappear some place,**

**but**** I don't ****wanna**** stay too long.**

**Sometimes,**

**I'm ****feelin****' so alone,**

**Tryin****' to fit in where I don't belong.**

**Chapter ****Seven: Hook Me Up**

A couple of hours later Hermione stumbled into the common room. Her feet were killing her, she was exhausted and she felt like a complete wreck. As she sobered up more and more she realized the extent of just how much trouble she had gotten herself into with that stranger and also how embarrassing it was that Malfoy was the one who'd saved her. Where had Harry and Ron been?

She slowly removed her shoes and made her way over to the little kitchenette to get herself a glass of water. She was going to feel like crap in the morning and she knew it. Just as she placed the glass in the sink she heard a strange noise coming from Malfoy's room. Slowly she moved over to his door, pressing her ear against it trying to hear what was going on inside that room.

"Ooooh Draco!"

Hermione pulled back abruptly feeling her face turned red for what felt like the billionth time that night. She heard Malfoy let out a moan and then quickly turned tail and ran to her door, saying the password hurriedly and rushed inside. She was so confused. Malfoy had kissed her and made a point of telling her that he thought she was beautiful only to leave her standing in an alley way before going back inside to obviously pick up another girl. If his plan had been to get with some random girl then why had he bothered to help nay kiss her at all? If he'd felt some obligation to help her then why not just get the guy to piss off and then leave her? Why did he go out of his way to remove her so far from harm's way? It didn't make sense. Did boys usually just kiss girls for the sake of it?

She got up and moved to their joint bathroom trying to block the sounds coming from Malfoy's room from her mind as she brushed her teeth. Once this was done she moved to her room and settled into her big, comfortable bed.

When Malfoy had kissed her she'd felt something. Never had she had a feeling like that when kissing boys in the past.

_**What is that meant to mean? Maybe it was just pent up tension from fighting? Maybe it was static electricity? It definitely didn't mean anything special though because there is no way that it will ever happen again. Malfoy and I **__**equals**__** a big no **__**no**___

Hermione decided to put it down to static electricity in the air that night and nothing more. After all, nothing would or could ever happen between her and Malfoy.

* * *

As Draco lay in bed that night, alone after sending his fling home, he thought back to the alley way with Hermione. It really bothered him that she has just planned to let that guy have his way with her and then what? What would she have done had he decided he'd wanted more? While Draco was no fan of the Head Girl he didn't like to believe that any girl would have such low self respect. That was why he'd kissed her wasn't it? If the truth be told, Draco wasn't sure. His intention had been to show her that she was not some plague that no boy wanted to come in contact with. However, what he hadn't been expecting was that spark. To be clear, it hadn't been some life changing moment where the sky clears and suddenly everything makes sense and you fall head of heels in sappy love with the person you've just kissed. Draco snorted at that thought. It had not been like something out of some sappy romance novel. It had, however, been something Draco hadn't experienced before.

He moved across his room to shut his curtains and then into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Everything seemed to be silent on Granger's side. Slowly, he slid open the bathroom door leading into her room, just to check she was breathing and not choking on her own vomit he told himself, and moved across the room to her bed. There she lay, curled up against a pillow which had been placed at her side. She hugged it like it was a person. She looked almost lonely and yet she looked so beautiful. Her hair was spread out across the pillow and she seemed so small in such a big bed. Suddenly she moved a little and Draco fled back into the bathroom. The last thing he needed was Granger catching him watching her sleep.

He got back into bed. That kiss was amazing, he decided, but no matter how amazing it would not be happening again because Slytherins and Gryffindors did not mix and everybody knew that.

* * *

The sun was just up in the morning sky and so was Hermione. Harry, Ron and herself had an Advanced Magic Lesson with Dumbledore that morning. Like she had predicted she had a terrible hang over which was resulting in a constant booming headache but none the less she headed towards the stairs to Dumbledore's office where she waited for the boys. They came around the corner minutes later but stopped to laugh when they saw the state that Hermione was in.

"How're you feeling 'Mione?" chuckled Harry.

"Oh shut up. I never mocked you when you felt this crappy"

"oh no you just told us it was our own faults and we should have thought about it before we drank so much" answered Ron "wow it feels so good to see the tables are turned".

Hermione frowned. Ron had a point.

_**Damn it.**_

"haha never mind 'Mione. Here '_hangoverus__overus__' _" said Harry.

Hermione felt her mind clearing and her nausea disappearing.

"Wow Harry I didn't even know a charm to get rid of hang over's existed".

"Well Ron and I made it up actually. Took us ages to develop it properly but it's never failed to let us down since"

Hermione was impressed and told the boys so as they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

The furniture had been clear from the room and Dumbledore sat on his stairs waiting for the trio.

"Ah good morning" he smiled, "how's your head Miss Granger?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock! _**How does he know everything!**_

Dumbledore chuckled at her shock and moved to stand in front of them.

"This morning I thought it best to work on two spells which I myself have used countless times in order to extract information and to protect myself and others from harm. The first charm is _'__congelo__'. _This useful little charm will alone you to freeze any person in mid-action. It is frequently used as an interrogation charm as by casting _'__uncongelo__'_ and pointing at any body part such as one's head you can unfreeze that appendage. Let's try it shall we".

Ron volunteered to be the one to be frozen so Harry and Hermione lined up with Harry going first. Ron began to run at him and Harry chanted _'__congelo__'_ but Ron kept running. Dumbledore instructed Harry to adjust the flick of his wand a bit and on the second go Harry frozen Ron who was mid-run.

"Brilliant Harry. Now if you move closer to Mr Weasley and unfreeze a body part…"

Harry stepped forward and pointed his wand at Ron's head " _'__uncongelo__'__ "_.

Suddenly Ron was able to move his head.

"Wow that is so cool Harry! I'm frozen but I'm talking" Harry and Hermione laughed at his statement of the obvious.

It was then Hermione's turn and of course she got it right the first time around, freezing Ron right away and unfreezing his arm which he flailed around for a bit.

This charm was practiced well into the morning with Dumbledore remarking on how impressed he was that each of them picked it up so quickly.

They then moved onto the second charm.

"Now the _'__Tutela__ebullio__' _is useful because it allows the caster to cast a protective bubble around themselves or someone they wish to protect. The only drawback of the charm is that it does not last long and the more powerful the curse being thrown at it the quicker it tends to burst. This means the caster is constantly having to recast the spell should they wish to use this protection for an extended amount of time. This said I find this charm quite useful and doubt I would be here without it."

The trio then went through the practice of this charm. It was definitely harder to master especially when the Professor was throwing quite powerful charms at the bubbles but they could see its use.

At lunchtime the trio left Dumbledore's office talking excitedly about all they'd learned and Hermione had completely forgotten her confusion over Malfoy and the kiss. The boys were rushing off to get ready for their Quidditch game later that afternoon against Slytherin and Hermione headed back to her dorm.

* * *

The game was shaping up to be a very exciting one. The points stood at Gryffindor 60 – Slytherin 50. This was definitely one of the best games Slytherin had played in a long time and Hermione put it down to the joint coaching of Malfoy and Zabini. Hermione sat in the stands with her binoculars next to Neville watching as Harry and Malfoy zoomed through the sky looking for the snitch both so keen to win.

"This is such a good game 'Mione don't you think?" said Neville.

"Oh yeah Neville its great and I'm glad to see Slytherin has upped their skills a bit but all the same I am rooting for a Gryffindor win".

"If we win there will be a party in the common room tonight. I know for a fact that Seamus and Dean managed to smuggle some grog back from Hogsmede last weekend. Will you be there 'Mione?"

"Sure I will Neville but I doubt I'll be drinking. I felt terrible this morning and it's not something I would really like to experience again anytime soon".

Suddenly, the crowd begun to shout. Malfoy and Harry had both seen the snitch and gone into a dive. They Gryffindor's and Slytherin's cheered and cheered and watched in awe as the two boys drew closer and closer to the golden ball. However, at the last moment Harry gained an extra burst of speed and caught the snitch only milliseconds before Malfoy. A mighty roar went up from the Gryffindor stands.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight then 'Mione" said Neville and he moved off to find Harry to congratulate him.

Hermione herself was getting ready to leave when a voice called her back. She turned around to find Dean facing her.

"Good game huh?"

"Yeah it was fantastic!" she replied.

"Hey 'Mione I was wondering if you'd like to come to the party with me tonight as my date?"

Hermione thought for a second and studied Dean's face. She saw no hint of a joke so she smiled and accepted his offer before heading off to get ready for her lesson with Blaise.

* * *

Blaise could not believe they had lost. Their team had trained so hard. Draco and himself had made sure of that and they had only been 10 points behind which was an amazing feat for Slytherin as in the past Gryffindor, unfortunately, usually just smashed them. He sat in the changing rooms removing his Quidditch uniform and changing into some comfortable pants and a shirt. He had his lesson with Granger soon. He thought he was all alone with this thoughts when he suddenly heard a noise behind him and he turned to find Malfoy pulling a shirt on. He looked frustrated and angry so much in fact that Blaise felt the need to say something.

"Hey fucker we were still the best out there. Potter just got lucky that's all. You flew terrifically".

"You don't think I don't know that Zabini! I can't fucking believe we lost again! We were ready! We were move then ready we were…fuck!"

Blaise nodded in understanding. He studied his friend and it suddenly occurred to him that the loss of the game might not have been the only thing bothering Draco. He had seemed tense before the match too but Blaise had put it down to nerves but now that he thought about it Draco had never seemed nervous before. He didn't show signs of weakness such as nerves.

"Are you alright mate? You seem a little too worked up to just be pissed off about a Quidditch game?"

Draco continued to roughly stuff his Quidditch robes into his bag then suddenly he stopped and looked at Blaise with a smirk.

"I kissed Granger".

"You what! When ?"

"Last night outside the Rusty Cauldron".

Blaise could not believe what he was hearing. He knew Draco thought Granger was hot even if he didn't admit it but he had never expected his friend to actually make a move on her…not for a while yet at least.

"How was she?" he asked.

"Well for such a little virgin she was actually surprisingly very good"

"Ah so now I see why you're so frustrated. Afraid she won't kiss a loser?"

"I am **not** a loser Zabini! And no I am not afraid of that either. Granger and I won't be snogging anymore".

"But why not? She's fucking hot man!"

"Because I am me and she is her. She is Gryffindor and I am Slytherin. Starting to ring any bells Romeo? It can't happen. Plus she is still an annoying know it all".

With that Draco grabbed his bag and left the changing room and Blaise head outside into the fresh air to wait for Granger.

* * *

Hermione landed roughly on the ground. She stumbled and fell over at the impact.

"No Granger. You have to time your landing better or you're going to end up breaking a leg" shouted Zabini from in the air as she got back up.

"I'd like to see you do better" she screamed back in frustration.

With that Blaise landed smoothly beside her and grinned in triumph.

"Oh fuck off Zabini. I didn't mean it literally".

Blaise smiled.

"So what's got your knickers in a twist Granger?" he chuckled at the thought.

"Nothing, Nothing. I'm just tired"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with kissing a certain Slytherin would it?"

Hermione spun around so quickly in shock that she fell over again.

Blaise laughed and took a seat next to her.

"How in the world do you know about that?"

"Well Draco is my best mate dummy. He tells me a lot"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't understand why he did it. He rescues me from this awful pervert and then kisses me and tells me he only kisses desirable women and leaves and goes and picks up another girl whose moaning and screaming I end up hearing half the night".

Blaise nodded. He understood Draco's motive exactly. He'd kissed Granger and had tried, unsuccessfully, to fuck the memory away.

"Well he did tell you the truth Granger. He does only kiss attractive women. So I suppose you should take that as a compliment. As for the girl after, well I am sure he was just as confused by the kiss as you were and knowing Draco like I do I would think he was trying to stop himself thinking about it"

"But it didn't even mean anything so why should he even think about it. It's not like it was his first kiss or anything".

"Was it yours?" asked Bliase.

"No! But anyway none of this matters now because I have a date tonight".

"Oh a date Granger? Really? Who with?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Dean Thomas"

"He's the guy who does the Quidditch commentary right?"

"Sure is. I'm his date to our victory party. By the way, I meant to tell you that I thought you flew very well today and it's good to know I have such a good flyer for a teacher".

Blaise smiled.

"Ok Granger don't get all mushy on me. Why don't we call it a day and you can go and get ready for your date".

With that they parted ways.

* * *

The Victory Party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing by the time Hermione arrived. She was met by Dean who handed her a drink and they went off to dance. It was not nearly as overwhelming as the club and Hermione liked that. Speeches were made about the mighty skill and determination of the Gryffindor team and how they would surely lead the house to victory this year.

Hermione danced with lots of people but mostly Dean as he was her date. The drinks were on steady supply and despite her earlier decision not to drink Hermione found herself feeling that familiar unbalanced, light headed feeling. Suddenly, Dean made a move on her and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione went with it because she was having such a good time with him but was surprised to find Dean's kiss was nowhere near as good as Malfoy's and she found herself craving that spark she had felt only the night before.

Slowly, she pushed Dean away and thanked him for such a good night before leaving the common room and heading towards her own. She certainly had some thinking to do.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the Head's common room drinking some beers and talking about girls, Quidditch, girls and more Quidditch.

"So I took Victoria to the club last night…" began Blaise, "she's got a hot little arse on her that one and she's a fantastic dancer. Had me hard just looking at her".

"Did you score?" asked Draco

"Yeah but she was fair drunk. I'm going to take her out again and see what she's like when sober. Don't get me wrong she was definitely a hot little fuck but I reckon if you take the grog from the scenario she would be mind blowing. How about you fucker? Did you get a fuck?"

"Sure did. Kate Jenkins from Ravenclaw. She's a loud one but I've had better I do have to say".

Just as Blaise was about to reply the door to the common room burst open and Granger stumbled inside. She stood there for a second trying to work out her next move. She hadn't expected to come face to face with Malfoy and had been planning to go straight to her room but Zabini was there too and she really ought to be nice and say hi.

" 'lo Zabini"

"Hi Granger I can see you've been drinking".

"I could say the same I guess" she said with a smile.

"Indeed. Well Draco mate I am going to head off. Might see if I can find Victoria. Later Granger"

And with that he departed.

"You alright there Granger?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"No. I'm confused".

"About what pray tell?"

She thought for a minute before moving closer and answering, "this…"

Hermione then slowly leaned down to Malfoy and kissed him softly. She had just been planning to give him a quick peck but he reacted very quickly bring his hands up to the side of her face and pulling her closer. She tumbled, drunkenly, onto his lap but he didn't seem to care as his tongue invaded her mouth. Hermione kissed him back as hard as she could trying to pour into him her confusion over their kiss last night and now their kiss right now. Slowly he maneuvered her so that she was lying on the coach with him on top of her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and lightly over her stomach and she moaned with the contact. She could feel herself arching into him and he kissed her harder as if to show her how much he was enjoying this. Hermione had never been in this kind of situation before. When she'd kissed a boy they had never ended up with him on top of her. She felt extremely nervous and Draco seemed to sense this. Slowly he pulled away from her.

"This is not a rejection Granger. However, you are drunk and I can feel how nervous you are. Come and see me when you know what you want".

With that he left her on the coach in the common room to mull over what had just happened.

* * *

Im sorry it appears to all be in italics. I am still trying to work out how this system works and although I have not written this chapter in italics I don't know how to stop Fanfiction from putting it in italics. Any suggestions? 


	8. Can I Go Now?

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Can I go now? – Jennifer Love Hewitt

* * *

**What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle**

**You got your point of view**

**There's nothing I can do**

**Can't change your mind**

**Can't leave it all behind**

**You're living in the past**

**We talk and talk**

**This goes on for hours**

**About how I should be**

**Why is it all**** on****me?**

**Don't ****wanna**** fight**

**Don't ****wanna**** waste my time**

**O****h this can't last**

**Chapter ****Eight: Can I Go Now?**

Three weeks had passed since the last kiss between Draco and Hermione and neither had said anything to the other about what had transpired between the two of them. Draco's final words to Hermione about deciding what she wanted had left her feeling, if possible, even more confused than before. When she had kissed Malfoy her expectation had been that he would pull away from her and begin yelling about houses, purity of blood and all that stuff but his reaction had been the total opposite. Then he'd gone out of his way to tell her his pulling away wasn't a rejection.

_**What in the world is going on?!**_

She'd kissed him because she'd been drunk and searching for answers the bluntest way possible when it came to explaining his kiss outside the club. Somehow she'd managed to convince herself that he'd just been using her and that when she kissed him a second time that his reaction would prove this to be so. Oh how wrong she had been and now she was in this situation where he had told her to come to him when she'd made up her mind about what she wanted.

_**Who said I wanted anything?**_

Though even Hermione couldn't deny that, that was a slight abbreviation of the truth. You don't find the best kiss you've ever had and not want to kiss them again and again. The point was, however, that he was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, and they had been enemies for 7 years now and people did not get involved with their enemies. So if that was the case how come the offer sounded so tempting?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. He was sitting in his first class of the morning, Potions, and he was annoyed. What annoyed him even more was that the source of his annoyance was Granger. It had been three weeks since she'd kissed him in the common room that night and, as much as he'd tried to ignore it for the first week, her lack of response to his offer was beginning to get to him. This situation was a totally new one to Draco. Never before had he waited around to see what a girl was going to do. Never before had a girl seemingly rejected such an offer made by him.

_**Who the hell does Granger think she is? She kisses me and then ignores me for three weeks. **_

As much as he'd dreaded to admit it to himself Draco had felt something there when kissing Granger. Both kisses had been so passionate – something he did not find with other girls. He was well aware of her inexperience and normally that would be enough reason for him to start running in the opposite direction.

_**After all, who in the world wants someone who has no idea what they're doing!**_

However, this time Draco was not able to talk himself out of it. There was some kind of pent up fervor that came with Granger's kisses and Malfoy found himself wanting to explore it more. The problem was, she hadn't so much as spoken one word to him since that night. He knew he should just walk away and take her lead and ignore that it had ever happened but, for some reason, he couldn't. Plan A, the offer, had obviously failed dreadfully but Plan B was destined to work. After all, she couldn't ignore him forever.

* * *

Hermione was cutting up the roots for her Sleeping Draught when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

_**"So Granger how's it going?"**_

How dare he try to speak to her so sneakily during class. How dare he try to speak to her at all.

_**"So I'm feeling some anger here. I can't imagine why. You're not the one being stood up on your offer". **_

Oh if only she could just respond to him and tell him to fuck off. However, she hadn't learnt Legilimency yet so she settled for turning around quickly and glaring at him.

_**"Oh Granger that look almost broke my heart. **__**Now have you given any thought to my offer? Nod or shake your head".**_

Hermione could not believe he was planning to have this conversation with her right now and the worst thing was that she couldn't block him from her mind. She was stuck with him until he decided to go so, slowly, she shook her head.

_**"**__**No? Granger do you know how many girls**__** would kill for such a chance. Oh don't be disgusted you know it's true. You stumble into our common room claiming to be confused and come onto me only to reject my offer. Is this because you don't know what you want Granger?"**_

Again Hermione thought for a minute before slowly shaking her head.

_**"I see. Well in that case after this class you will take the long route to charms. You will stop at the painting of Barat the Bored and you will wait for me there, otherwise you'll be hearing from me all through Charms as well. Are we understood?"**_

Hermione was furious. How dare he invade her mind, distract her from her potion and give her orders. She lividly shook her head.

_**"Oh for Merlin's sake Granger.**__** You and I both know how annoying I can be. So unless you want to fail your potion for today I suggest you just do as I ask".**_

Finally, realizing he was right, she nodded her head. She felt relieved to hear no more from Malfoy for the rest of the class.

* * *

Draco watched as Granger hurried from class the moment Snape dismissed them but he took his time when journeying to the painting. When he arrived he found Granger exactly how he'd expected to find her, pacing impatiently.

"God Malfoy it took you long enough. Did you get lost or were you walking so painfully slow just to annoy me? Now what is this about I would like to get going to Charms".

Draco smirked and opened up the door to an empty classroom and ushered her inside.

"I want to know why you have decided to reject my offer Granger"

"Are you stupid as well as slow? This thing, whatever it is, is going to stop right now. You should never have kissed me that night at the club and I shouldn't have returned the favour after our victory party. We're both equally guilty when it comes to the past 3 weeks so let's just leave it ok?"

Draco thought for a minute. He decided he wasn't ready to leave it, not until he'd worked out this spark or passion or whatever it was. Slowly, he moved closer to Granger. When she saw him coming she began to back up but was eventually stopped by the wall. He bent down so that his lips were right next to her ear and whispered gently, making sure his teeth lightly grazed her ear lobe,

"And what if I don't want to leave it?"

Hermione found herself having to take in a deep breath which turned out to be a bad idea because she ended up inhaling his cologne which smelt of rain and mint. His proximity and his cologne sent a shiver up her spine which Draco noticed. He couldn't help smirking as he moved his hand to her hip.

"Alright there Granger?"

"We're late for Charms Malfoy. We should go".

Once more he smirked before moving down to place gentle kisses along her lovely slender neck. He doubted she even knew that she'd moved to allow him more access. He moved down to her collar bone which he bit lightly before soothing the now irritated spot with a soft kiss. Slowly he moved back to her ear again,

"I know you want to take me up on the offer Granger so don't bother denying it".

With that he placed one more light kiss on her neck and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

By 8pm that evening Hermione's brain was beginning to feel like mush. Between dealing with classes, teachers, friends and now Malfoy she was really beginning to feel exhausted but never the less she set off down to the Quidditch Pitch for her 5th lesson with Zabini. With his help she had improved so dramatically that even Moody had commented on her progress and she was glad to be finally catching up to the boys. The past couple of evenings Zabini had been taking her through some routine Quidditch warm ups, dive and swerves and she was becoming very good at them.

"Merlin's balls Granger" remarked Zabini, "If you were a Slytherin I'd have you on our team in half a minute".

They were zooming around the air doing dives when Hermione noticed that Zabini had stopped instructing her. She flew up beside him and tried to see what he was seeing. He sighed.

"Something furious this way comes" he said adapting a very famous line from Shakespeare's MacBeth and had Hermione not been so interested in the two figures she would have asked him how he knew about such muggle literature.

"Who is it?" she asked

"You tell me Granger…Did you inform the dumb duo that you would be down here on the pitch?"

"No. Why would I tell them that they'd kill me if they knew I was training with a - oh shit"

"My thoughts exactly".

At the moment a loud roar of "HERMIONE!" could be heard. It was Ron's voice.

Slowly Hermione and Zabini began their descent. By the time they had landed Harry and Ron were standing right in front of them and looking furious.

"What the fuck is this Hermione?" demanded Ron.

"Well guys Zabini here has been doing some on the side training with me so that I could get my flying skills more up to speed with your own".

"You've been doing what?!" barked Harry as he rounded on Zabini with a furious glint in his eyes.

"Here I'll dumb it down for you Potty, I have been coming out here some evenings with Granger and we go flying and when we are flying I instruct her on things she could do to make her a better flier. She seems to be under the impression that you and Weasel King over there best her in some way".

"I can't believe you Hermione!" Yelled Ron as Harry eyed off Zabini angrily, "How in the world could you even consider going flying with this Death Eater Scum! He could have killed you with one shot! Dead Hermione as in never coming back, six foot under the ground, dead!"

"For god sake Ronald I know what dead is and for your information when I first started these lessons with Zabini I told him that if he so much as even thought about harming me in any – "

"Did you really think that would stop him Hermione!" Screamed Harry, "He's a fucking Death Eater, he's given his life and soul to working against us. To kill us"

Suddenly Blaise moved forward and as he did so he roughly pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Harry and Ron thinking he was about to try and attack them pulled out their wands.

"Do you see any fucking mark Potter? I am not some spineless piece of shit that needs to run around doing the bidding of some nut job half blood".

Hermione found herself peering over at his arms. There was no dark mark anywhere on his arm and it suddenly occurred to her that even though she had warned him in the beginning not to harm her she had never actually asked if he was a Death Eater or not. She looked over at Harry and Ron who still had their wands drawn. They looked fit to burst, both red in the face and looking like they were itching for just the tiniest bit of a reason to pulverize the Slytherin. She decided she had better intervene.

"So you see he isn't a Death Eater. He's just been helping me out with a favour guys. I was sick of being so far behind you in trainings and he offered to help me catch up. That's all"

"Oh shut the fuck up Hermione. For someone so smart you can do the most stupidest things. So what if he doesn't have a mark, it doesn't mean he isn't aspiring to get one"

"If I was going to get the mark don't you think I would have fucking done it by now!" yelled Zabini, "I refuse to pledge my life away to such a stupid cause".

"Is that the same shit you fed Hermione when convincing her to do her stupid lessons with you?" demanded Harry

"They are not stupid Harry! Even Moody commented on how much I'd improved. Zabini's helped me to get as far as I have come and he's asked for nothing in return"

Suddenly Ron turned on her, "You are in enough trouble you stupid bint so shut the fuck up"

Next thing anyone knew Ron was laying sprawled on the ground with Blaise standing over him breathing heavily and looking ready to kill.

"I don't care who she is to you, friend, girlfriend, sister I don't give a fuck but if you ever call Granger a bint again I will personally make sure you view the rest of the Quidditch Season from your hospital bed Weasley"

Harry moved forward threateningly and Hermione realizing this had gone way to far pulled her wand and pointed it directly at her two friends.

"Don't do this guys. I don't want to hurt you but if you are going to curse Zabini then I am going to be forced to use my wand. This has all gotten so far out of hand and we all need to step back for a second"

Ron scrambled to his feat, "You're turning your wand on us? Really Hermione? After all we've been through you're going to defend this serpent?"

"He's the innocent party here Ron. Zabini has done nothing wrong".

Harry quickly put his wand back in his robes. "Put your wand down" he instructed Ron.

Then he turned to Hermione.

"Don't you fucking come near us or even speak to us again do you hear me?"

With that the two boys left the pitch and headed back towards the castle. Zabini turned to Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded but he could see the tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, he did something quite out of character and pulled her into a hug.

"I apologize for hitting Weasley I shouldn't have done that"

She shook her head, "You were defending me I'm sorry that they attacked you like that. You've been nothing but good to me".

"Ok" said Zabini pulling out of the hug, "well let's get you up to the castle. You're not going to learn anything more tonight".

With that they set off and Zabini made sure to walk her all the way to her common room door. Hermione cried silently the whole way; somehow she knew that after petty fight after petty fight with the boys they weren't going to come through this one so easily. As they arrived at the door Hermione said the password and went to step in when she turned suddenly,

"Thank you again Zabini"

He smiled and said, "Granger I think it's time you started calling me Blaise"

With that he retreated into the darkness of the dungeon corridors.

* * *

Hermione watched as the sun slowly rose into the morning sky. She had barely slept last night. She was worried about Harry and Ron and how she was going to deal with this latest blow to their friendship. She'd been out of line in the past but having flying lessons with a Slytherin who, until last night, they had suspected to be a Death Eater was worst the thing she'd ever done she supposed. Perhaps she should have told them or just not accepted Zabini's help in the first place but if she hadn't accepted his offer she wouldn't have been half as improved in her flying as she was now. Finally, she decided she could no longer lie in bed. She had to do something pro-active so she got up and dressed in her jogging gear. If Harry and Ron were going to be mad at her then there was nothing she could really do to change their minds but she wasn't going to let anyone else down by turning into a blob of unused muscle and fat. She was going to go running.

* * *

Draco had been up for a couple of hours now. He was unsure of what had woken him but it had quickly become obvious to him that he was no longer going to be able to get anymore sleep. He had moved out into the common room and was lying on the coach staring into the fire. He heard movement in Granger's dorm and then suddenly she appeared. She was dressed in (tight fitting he noticed) exercise gear and had her hair pulled back into an untidy bun. Very Un-Granger like was this outfit and he decided he liked it. He watched as she crossed the common room oblivious to his presence and headed out the door.

_**Since when has Granger gone jogging? **_

Maybe he should go jogging. Not that he needed to but annoying Granger at such an early hour of the morning seemed too good an opportunity to give up. Quickly, Draco headed into his dorm to change and catch her up.

* * *

Hermione walked down the halls and down the steps to the main doors which lead her to the grounds. She started off at a slow pace trying to coax her sleepy muscle into action. Finally she sped up and set off planning to do a lap of the lake. The giant squid floated lazily on the water and Hermione envied its carefree lifestyle. The giant squid certainly wasn't having to train to fight in a war it certainly had no chance of surviving. She felt anger begin to flow through her veins and she quickened her pace. Her feet pounded the ground as she ran faster and faster and faster.

_**Why can't they see that everything I am doing is for them and for this war! I accepted help from another in order to improve, to better myself, so I can keep up with them, so I can protect them when the time comes. How DARE they question me when I have given up my life to fight this fight!**_

She ran harder and harder. Sweat felt like it was pouring out her pore but she didn't care. She was so wrapped up in her anger that she never even heard the approaching footsteps. Suddenly, she was shocked to realize that Draco Malfoy was jogging beside her.

"Slow it down will you Granger? You're going to fit yourself a heart attack"

She chanced a quick look in his direction. He hadn't even broken a sweat. This made her madder and she jogged even faster. Malfoy, however, just quickened his pace and kept up with her.

"I can see you're tired. You're going to pass out in a second"

"Go away Malfoy I am not in the mood to deal with you right now" she huffed.

"So I suppose it's just me that's gotten you this worked up? "

She didn't say anything, just kept running. Her entire body was beginning to ache but she ignored it. Malfoy, however, kept talking.

"I suppose it's got nothing to do with your lesson last night? Blaise owled me the juicy details"

That was it. Hermione stopped running. She was dizzy, she was tired and she was in pain but none of these three reasons contributed to her sudden stop. Slowly, she sat down on the ground just concentrating on breathing in and out and trying to clear her head. Malfoy sat down next to her.

"So I suppose they won't be speaking to you Granger?"

She shook her head.

"Ignoring your very existence?"

She nodded.

"It's going to be hell on Earth for you isn't it?"

Once more, she nodded.

"You know for two people who expect you to give your life fighting with them they don't treat you very well do they? "

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up and began jogging back to the castle.

"Oh for the sake of Merline" muttered Malfoy and he took off after her.

"Granger! Stop this instant I am not done talking to you!"

She kept running. She could hear Malfoy calling her but what right did he have to try and pry into her life like he was. She ran faster.

"Granger! You stubborn excuse for a witch! Stop"

But she didn't and he knew she wouldn't.

_**Well fuck**_ he thought.

Hermione was almost past the half way point when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her legs and tackled her to the ground. There she looked up to find herself lying beneath Malfoy.

"Get off me"

"No Granger I wasn't done talking yet"

"Funny that because I was. Now get off me"

"Listen here. I will let you up when I am good and bloody well ready. Until such a time as that you are going to hear me out"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to"

"Oh for fucks sake Granger this is not Primary School. We all have to do things every day we don't want to now shut up and listen to me"

Hermione stopped struggling and watched him.

"Good. Now, what I was trying to say is that. Potty and Weasal should treat you with more respect. In the past couple of weeks I have watched you go to training, after training, after training for so many different lessons. Do you even have a life beyond this war anymore Granger? Or is it all taken up with training to fight for Potty's miserable life?"

Hermione began to struggle again but she felt Malfoy rest his whole weight on her and she knew she had no hope of winning this fight. So she sighed.

"You forget Malfoy. This war isn't just about Harry. This war is about everyone, you included. If You-Know-Who wins then we're all screwed. Harry, because he is the chosen one. Ron, because he is a blood traitor. Me, because I am a muggleborn. Even you Malfoy, because as of yet it would appear you have not chosen a side. I would assume he wouldn't appreciate your hesitance to join him. So when I go to train I am not just doing this for Harry. I am doing this because, even though I may not live to see it, I want the magical community to live the life they did for 11 years after his defeat with happiness, celebration and most of all freedom"

"Who says you're going to die?"

"Don't be draft Ferret. Of course I am going to die. I am Harry-fucking-Potter's best friend. My death certificate was signed the day I became his friend"

Malfoy frowned. He could almost understand where she was coming from. His allegiance to the Dark Lord had been promised the day he was born. Only he'd broken it.

"You, Granger, are just a tad bit morbid you know that?"

"No I am just a tad bit realistic"

He thought for a moment.

"Ok then, if you're so set on dying then I am going to make the most of having you around. No point in you going to waste. So here is what I propose. One week from now is our second night out for the term. I want you to come out to the club with me. If you're going to die Granger then I am going to make the most of your time now, since you won't ".

Hermione was shocked. Was Malfoy asking her out on a date?

"Why in the world would you want to go clubbing with me Ferret?"

He growled.

"Don't call me that and I am taking you clubbing because I watched you last time we were there. You have no idea how to dance and you really can't hold your alcohol but you seem to enjoy moving to the music – you were having a good time Granger. Plus, I want to have a good looking girl on my arm this time".

"So I'm just a trophy date then?"

"You can consider it whatever you want Granger. Just dress for clubbing and meet me in our common room at 8pm"

With that, he got off her and began walking back to the castle. Leaving Hermione lying on the ground wondering what in the world had just happened.


	9. Life is Short

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Life is short – Butterfly Boucher

**When it doesn't rain it snows**

**Yeah the cookie crumbles but in who's hand?**

**All things said and all things done**

**Life is short.**

**Oh I am young but I have a past**

**Traveled far to find the start**

**Yes I am scared and I've been burnt**

**But life is short.**

**Chapter Nine: Life is Short**

By the time Hermione got to breakfast she was already exhausted. Harry and Ron made sure to sit as far away from her as possible and Hermione was just beginning to feel really lonely when Ginny turned up. She cast a worried glance at the boys before sitting down beside Hermione who had her head in her hands and hadn't so much as touched food.

"Ron told me what happened," she said.

"Do you hate me too? Do you think I'm a moron as well?"

Ginny sighed.

"No 'Mione I don't but well, it wasn't exactly a very good idea was it? Zabini could have been a Death Eater and you know we can't afford to take those risks"

Hermione nodded and slowly looked up at her friend.

" I know Gin but he's not a Death Eater and he's been helping me. I couldn't have improved as much as I have without him. In this war we're going to have to take risks aren't we? Well I took one but I'm paying for it in not nearly in the way I expected"

Ginny patted her friend's shoulder.

"They are mad Hermione but only because they are worried about you. This whole war is based around fighting people like the Slytherins, people who want Harry, and everyone who supports him, dead. This is no longer about school fights Hermione. This is the real thing".

Hermione cast Ginny a disgusted look.

"You don't think I don't know that Ginny! I don't see you doing on the side training with Moody, Dumbledore or Snape. I'm half killing myself preparing for this war and you, Harry and Ron have the nerve to treat me like some naive child!"

"Ok Hermione ok. I hear you. So what are you going to do? Will you stop lessons with Zabini?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I have much to learn from Blaise and so far he hasn't proved to be a threat. Harry and Ron must understand that I have a real chance to catch up with them, to learn greater skills, which may aid us later on. It would be foolish to stop now".

Ginny sighed. She had known Hermione since she had begun her very first year at Hogwarts. She knew Hermione was stubborn and if she saw a chance for learning, for improvement, she would take it. So instead of arguing she thrust a plate of food in front of Hermione.

"Eat," she said.

Hermione, however, studied Ginny's face.

"So you don't hate me for what I've done?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You're my best friend 'Mione. I trust your judgement"

"Good because there is more I have to tell you"

With that she took a deep breath and began to explain about Malfoy. About his original attempt at intimidating her, about his admission to not being a Death Eater followed by his ability to manipulate the skill of telepathy and then what had happened when he'd last tried to read her mind, about how he'd saved her at the club and then kissed her, about Blaise's interpretation of his actions and then how'd she drunkenly kissed Malfoy and his offer and then how just this morning he'd asked her on a date. At the end of her explanation she'd chanced a quick glance at Ginny.

"Gees Hermione all this had been going on and you've said nothing to me!"

Suddenly, she stood and Hermione feared she may be about to loose another friend. However, she didn't storm off, rather, she turned to face Hermione.

"Come on then" she said and smiled.

Hermione got up and they left the Great Hall together and travelled out into the grounds in search of some privacy.

"So he's asked you on a date? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex-God, has asked you out for a night of drinking and dancing?"

Suddenly Hermione paled, "Oh Merlin. Ginny what have I done? He's Draco Malfoy, he's slept with half the female population, and this is no date. Its just another chase for him, one with expectations I can't meet"

"Why not 'Mione?"

"You know very well why not Ginny. I'm a virgin! He's a sex-god so you say. This is a very bad idea. I'm going to call this date off"

"Hermione this date doesn't come with a binding contract. If he's at the point of asking you on a date then I'm sure he can explain his intentions to you"

Hermione blushed at the thought of having such a conversation with Malfoy. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly the two girls moved off to class.

The week past quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was Friday evening and she was heading down to her lesson with Moody. All through her lessons with Snape and Dumbledore, Harry and Ron had ignored her and she expected tonight to be no different. She walked quickly down to the pitch. Moody waited patiently.

"Evening Miss Granger" he spoke gruffly.

A shuffled of footsteps announced the boys arrival.

"Right" he spoke, "tonight we shall focus on duels. I want you to duel each other. At the same time, there will be no teams and the use of an unforgivable is strictly forbidden. Within the pitch I have placed three brooms, use them at your will. Wounds can be healed. GO!"

The three students ran onto the pitch. Harry and Ron went for the brooms firing jinxes at each other. Hermione followed behind them hesitant to fire at the two people she loved the most who hated her so much right now. They reached the brooms and took off into the sky. Hermione could see their jinxes. She took a second to watch their lights before Harry swooped down and fired at her. She shielded herself just in time but he fired again, this time getting her in the leg, she felt her flesh tear. She ignored it as she ran for the last broom. On the ground she was an easy target, she soared higher, dodging more and more jinxes. She sensed the boys flying either side of her. Spells were flying left and right, some hitting them and some not. Higher and higher and higher she flew. She knew she was bleeding but she didn't care. She wouldn't fire back. Suddenly, her ascent was all over as one of Ron's spells hit her in the ribs. She screamed and found herself falling through the air. She watched as the ground came closer and closer. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist, making her scream out again. She was placed on the ground and then her rescuer, Harry it would seem, moved quickly away from her as Moody rushed forward.

"What the bloody hell were you two mongrels thinking?! I said no teams yet here is Granger bruised and bleeding worst then either of you too. Dumbledore mentioned something was going on between you three but I thought maybe you'd have worked it out by now. So I'm going to say this once and once only, I don't care what the problem is but you'd better sort it out and fast because like it or not you're all stuck with each other. Now Miss Granger come here and I'll heal you"

"No!" her strangled cry came, "I'm fine, its fine". She was obviously crying as she turned and moved towards the castle.

"Sort it out" Moody growled at the boys.

Hermione slowly climbed in through common room portrait. It felt like every muscle in her body was torn and the pain was excruciating. The fire was lit and the room was warm and inviting but Hermione took no notice as she continued towards the bathroom. Blood was pouring down her legs and arms and she was feeling sick and dizzy. She collapsed just as the portrait open once more. Suddenly, Malfoy stood in front of her.

"Merlin Granger what happened to you?"

"Its fine, I'm fine," she answered as she tried to pull herself up.

"Oh I can see that"

"Seriously Malfoy I'm great. I just need a minute"

"Granger you're bleeding on the carpet. Let me take you into the bathroom"

"**Don't** touch me. I'm doing this on my own, it's my fault and I'm going to fix it"

Malfoy reached out to touch her, to try and help her.

"Stop it" she screamed and clutched her stomach.

Malfoy stiffened, "fine!"

With that Hermione heard him storm off to his room and slam his door. She sighed and tried once again to get up, pain shot through her ever limb. Slowly, she lowed herself back onto the floor and tried some deep breathing.

**You can do this Hermione. You can do this. Ok slowly now..**

Carefully she tried to manoeuvre herself into a better position to get up. She began trying to push herself up but the strain on her ribs caused her to scream out. Suddenly, Malfoy's door was open again and he was there beside her.

"That's it. I'm not going to have my sleep interrupted because you injured yourself"

With that he slowly bent down and bundled her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom where he gently placed her on the floor. He began trying to remove her top.

"No, Stop stop stop" she began

But Malfoy grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Granger there is nothing there but I haven't seen before. You are hurt and you are bleeding and I will heal you because I don't like blood stains they annoy me so shut up and keep still"

Hermione, realising she was going to loose this battle, kept still as she felt Malfoy removing her clothes. She could feel her face reddening as he moved his hands over her body, examining her wounds.

"Ok there is no way you did this to yourself Granger so fess up. What happened?"

He kept checking her and then pulled out his wand and began casting healing charms.

"I did it but it was an accident"

"Oh for fucks sake don't speak to me if all your going to say is lies"

He finished healing her and got a wet towel to wipe the blood off her.

"I can do it myself," she said sitting up.

It was while Granger sat sponging the blood off herself that Malfoy had a proper look at the clothes he'd removed from her. Exercise clothes.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding" he growled, "Potter and Weasley? They did this to you?!"

"It was training, we were duelling. I didn't react quick enough"

"So you mean to tell me that those two are currently in the same situation as you? Blood everywhere and healing broken bones?"

She remained quiet and kept sponging, praying Malfoy would go away and leave her to clean herself up.

"You're fucking joking. They beat up on a girl!"

"It's my fault" she snapped, "I didn't tell them about my lessons with Blaise and I should have. They're mad and we had to duel each other but how could I fire at them and hurt them when they already hate me? I deserve this. Ok Malfoy?"

"Sure ok Granger. Whatever you say"

With that he got up off the floor and walked away leaving Hermione sitting alone in the bathroom.

_**It was my fault. It was. **_

She sat on the bathroom floor for ages until finally every speck of blood was gone from her body and then she got in the shower and scrubbed herself clean again. She felt angry and betrayed. She knew they had teamed up against her despite Moody's rules and because of that Malfoy had seen her in next to no clothes…again. They must really hate her to what to hurt her so badly. Then she thought about Malfoy and how he'd helped her and about their date. If the boys had known about any of that when they begun their duel then she was saw she'd be more then a little bruised right now. She quickly dried herself off and found some clothes before moving into the common room, she was too wound up with thoughts to sleep. She moved to go and sit on the couch only to find it was occupied

"Oh I thought you would have gone to bed by now"

"Well you're wrong aren't you Granger"

Hermione sighed and moved to sit on the floor in front of him.

"What's your problem Malfoy?"

He turned and looked at her with such a piercing stare that Hermione felt the need to move back a couple of inches from him.

"My problem Granger is that you have no self respect. Those two thug heads beat you to a pulp this evening and yet you are going to sit there defending them by telling me it's your fault. We all do things that other people don't like but we don't all beat each other into a bloody mess"

"They're my friends Malfoy. Sometimes you have to look the other way for your friends"

"You look the other way for your friends Granger when they say something to you that is out of line because they are angry or scared or having a really bad day. You don't look the other way for violence"

Suddenly, Hermione felt really angry. "You have no idea what I've been through with those two boys at my side. We are a trio and we've stuck together through way too many things for me to suddenly decide to hate them. They will get over what I've done to them and it will work out fine and then we will be friends again and it will be like it never happened"

Malfoy nodded, "Does that include when they find out about your date with me tomorrow night? Will they get over that and everything will be fine?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Granger sometimes friends don't always stay friends. When friends do the wrong thing by you, and I mean the wrong thing, then you need to seriously take a hard look at your friendship. If your friendship stretches so far as to allow violence then you have some major issues "

She thought for a minutes, almost as if she was having some kind of inner debate before she looked him in the eyes and said,

"You're right, so that means I should stop giving them reasons to be mad at me. I need to stop creating opportunities for violence to occur.

"Exactly"

"Which is why I am going to cancel our date tomorrow night"

"What?"

"You said it yourself Malfoy. They aren't going to get over the fact if I go on a date with you and I need to stop doing things that will make them mad. So I am sorry but I am sure you will find a better replacement"

Malfoy jumped up off the couch and stared her down.

"No. You don't get to cancel this date because you are worried about what Scar-Face and Weasel King are going to think. If you cancel then you cancel for a good reason like your grandmother just died".

"Fine then, my grandmother died I have to cancel our date"

"Shut up Granger. Stop being pathetic and stop living your life according to the rules of the dumb duo. Do something for yourself for once. You said it they hate you. So then why should you care what they think anymore? Our bathroom floor is covered with your blood because of them. So grow a spine why don't you? You are coming on our date tomorrow night and that's final"

With that he once more stormed off to his dorm and slammed his door shut. Leaving Hermione to think over the evening's drama.

Hermione slept through breakfast the next morning. Her thoughts had kept her away long into the early morning.

**How dare Malfoy make decisions for me! Who says I even want to go on a date with him? This will mean the end of my friendship with Harry and Ron. Oh what am I going to do? I must have gone insane.**

She had thought over this for long time and had finally gone to bed around sunrise. So it was now an hour before lunchtime when Hermione was woken by Ginny who roughly shook her awake.

"You missed breakfast"

Hermione pushed Ginny off her and groaned as the light hit her eyes.

"Maybe because I needed sleep"

"Mione there's no time to sleep we've got planning to do – dates to get ready for"

At the sound of this Hermione groaned again.

"I'm not going Gin! This is a bad idea. Harry and Ron are going to tear me apart and Malfoy is only out for what he can get. This is going to be a disaster"

"Mione I thought you were going to speak to him about that?"

"Why bother talking about a date that isn't going to happen?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Enough of this" she said jumping up on Hermione's bed and pushing her out from under her sheets, "Hermione go out and have some fun. All you are is serious these days. You need to go out and live. Go on your date. You never know you might even enjoy yourself and if Malfoy tries something we all know you are more then capable of defending yourself. Now get dressed and we'll go for lunch"

Blaise was early to lunch today. He'd had another late night session with Victoria and as hot as she was he was now beginning to tire of her and so he'd come to lunch early to escape her. There came a scraping of a chair and suddenly Draco was beside him.

"So your date with Hermione is tonight"

Draco filled his plate with cold meats and begun to eat as if he'd never heard his friend.

"Are you taking her to the Rusty Cauldron? Draco, mate, its happening so why are you pretending like its not?"

"I'm not Blaise. I'm eating"

"You're not nervous are you?"

Draco threw down his fork and glared at his friend.

"Have you gone mad? Of course I'm not fucking nervous. I just dislike the role Potter and Weasley play in this"

Blaise looked confused, "But they aren't even speaking to her. How can they possibly play any part?"

"Because she is still fucking stressing over what they will think. She tried to cancel on me last night but I wouldn't accept it. I told her to be ready by tonight"

Blaise listened to his friend and was surprised by Granger's loyalty especially after hearing what Draco had told him last night about what they'd done to her.

"You didn't let her cancel? Do you think she will really show? I mean she's pretty stubborn when she's made up her mind…"

Draco nodded in agreement,

"And so am I Blaise and I want her at my side tonight"

The sun had just set when Ginny arrived at Hermione's dorm. As she entered the room she found her friend pacing impatiently. She smiled.

"Mione I have the perfect dress for you this time"

Hermione stopped pacing upon hearing her friend's voice.

"Where have you been Ginny?"

"Sorry I couldn't pick out your dress. Now sit down"

An hour later and the two girls were ready. Hermione stood in front of the mirror. The dress Ginny had picked out suited her well. They body of it was tight as a strapless dress may be but with a single spaghetti strap on each side. At the bottom of the dress it flared so that when she spun around it flowed around her and it finished mid-thigh. She wore strappy heels and her hair has been done in firm but flowing curls with light make up. She looked truly gorgeous.

Draco heard Ginny leave and finished combing his hair. He wore black tailored pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He sprayed his cologne and headed out to wait in the common room. He did not have to wait long because soon Hermione's door opened and she emerged. For a second Draco faltered when he saw how beautiful she was, but only for a second because then he moved forward and took her hand,

"Lets go then shall we?"

And he led her out the door.

The club was just how Hermione remembered it. The bright lights and the overwhelming close proximity of the people but this time she felt better about it because Draco kept a firm hold on her as he moved them toward the bar.

"A fire whiskey for me and a raspberry cocktail for the lady"

The barman quickly made them up two drinks and Draco carried them to a free table. Once they were seated Hermione turned to him,

"I could have ordered my own drink you know"

He smiled at her, "Sure you could have but your two past experiences with alcohol have left you making rather unpredictable decisions. I thought I might order you something that would at least leave you standing".

They finished their drinks and headed towards the dance floor. Draco, once again, guided Hermione through the crowds. Once in amongst the throng of dancing people Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Relax" he chucked.

As they danced Hermione noticed that Draco seemed quite protective of her. He guided her so that she remained close to him and while he always seemed to be watching her he was also keeping an eye on other men around them too. Once or twice a guy had come and tried to dance with her but they would get the message and leave, as Draco would gently draw her closer to him. So with Draco protecting her from those that she had been nervous about Hermione finally began to relax. She let the familiar beat of the music take hold of her and she begun to move with it. Just as she was beginning to enjoy herself she noticed that Draco had moved closer to her and had placed both his hands on her hips. He was helping her to move gently against him, grinding, like she's seen so many others do. He was grinding back against her and Hermione could feel herself flushing red. They were so close that she could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled. He continued to guide her movements and soon he felt her become more confident.

Hermione was shocked when she realised she was enjoying dancing with Draco. He had guided her at first but now that she knew what she was doing he was becoming bolder. His hands were moving up and down her arms and her sides. They brought shivers up and down her spine. Yet as he continued to do so to her she found herself smiling. He looked down at her and smiled back. Then he moved closer to her again. His eyes never left hers and he began leaning into her. Hermione watched him wondering if he would do as she expected. His hands came up and softly caressed her cheek and, to Hermione, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Then his lips brushed hers and she moved her arms up around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist as he asked for permission, which she granted. His tongue ravaged her mouth and she fought him for dominance. He drew her closer still as his hand played with her curls. Suddenly,

"You fucking whore!"

Hermione pulled away from Draco to see Ron standing beside Lavender looking outraged.

"I can't believe you Hermione! What other Slytherins have you got hidden up your sleeve?"

"Ron…" she breathed.

He turned and stormed outside with Lavender close behind him. Hermione disentangled herself from Draco and raced after them. She followed them to the pavement outside the club.

"Ron please"

He turned towards her.

"We are fast approaching a war! A war Hermione! You, Harry and I are going to war where we are going to fight the servants of You-Know-Who. Servants like the Zabini's and the Malfoy's. People who would love nothing more then to kill us and here you are cavorting around with the likes of their beloved sons. Death Eaters or not – do you expect them to protect you in the face of their own families? You stupid whore, you unbelievably brainless, stupid whore!"

"That's enough Weasley" a new voice announced Draco's arrival.

"I cannot have you calling my date a whore"

Ron faced him angrily,

"And why not? That's all you date isn't it? Whores? Sluts? Girls who present you with their bodies the moment you decide you'd like some fun? Did you think you'd be any different Hermione?"

She felt tears spring to her eyes the moment Ron voiced what she'd been most afraid of about tonight. However, Ron wasn't finished,

"You're killing Harry you know that? He depends on us Hermione yet you're abandoning him. For what? For Slytherins? They won't protect you, they won't love you"

As Hermione broke into sobs Draco walked over to her. He bent to whisper in her ear,

"You are your own person Hermione and its up to you what you sacrifice".

Hermione continued to sob as Ron stepped forward.

"Get away from her Malfoy. She belongs with us"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you Weasley" he answered stepping forward.

Ron drew his wand and Draco drew his.

"Stop it," yelled Hermione. Both boys paused to look at her.

"Enough. Ron I am behind Harry with every ounce of my being. I have been from the beginning and I will be until the end but I need to live what life I have right in this moment. Dumbledore supports unity Ron and he would agree with what I'm doing. Zabini has proven his innocence and look at Malfoy's wrist, Ron, his shirts rolled up would he dress so if he had the mark? Exposing it for everyone to see? I know our task and I will not abandon it but you need to learn to trust me".

With that Hermione turned and walked back into the club. Draco followed and found her sitting at the bar inside. She ordered herself a fire whiskey.

"You are going to make yourself sick Granger"

"I don't care. I just need- Hey!"

Draco had taken the drink from her and downed it himself,

"You need fun Granger and that's why we're here so order yourself another drink and we'll dance".

When she returned to the common room that night Hermione felt a lot better. She knew Ron would be furious with her but she'd made her point. Draco helped her inside the portrait and they stood together in the middle of the room. He leaned in and kissed her and she responded eagerly. He moved them backwards until Hermione felt her legs hit the back of the couch and they toppled backwards onto it. Draco arranged himself so that he did not crush her. He then moved to her neck seeking out the little tender spot he knew she had. Once found he grazed it with his teeth and was pleased when he heard her moan and squirm beneath him. He felt Hermione thread her fingers through his hair and tug gently as she continued to moan. Then she felt it, Draco's hand playing with the end of her dress. His fingers tracing light circles on her thigh. Slowly, he was inching up her dress. He could feel the trim of her underwear now.

"You know I'm not having sex with you" she said.

He chuckled, "I'm not having sex with you either"

"I'm serious though Malfoy"

"I'm serious too"

With that he kissed her hard and passionately then he slowly got off her.

"Goodnight Granger"

He kissed her cheek and then retired to his room.


	10. Can't Touch It

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi all,

Thanks for the reviews. It was suggested to me that maybe the interaction between the trio may have been a little harsh but I felt that it was necessary for it to be portrayed that way so that it is understood that they are in the type of situation where 'the foundations' changing is a very scary and confronting thought. I've tried to show this more within this chapter. I have the week off from Uni so Im hoping to have another chapter up by the end of the week.

Xx

Can't touch it –Rikki-Lee

I'm not what you think i am

You ain't gonna get what you think you can

Oh no, you aint the man

You might be fine, but i don't give a damn

Hey ho you wanna little of this

You wanna little, little of this 

You boys who think, who think you got it 

Can't, can't, can't, can't touch it

**Chapter Ten: Can't Touch It**

Ron woke early on Sunday morning and disentangled himself from Lavender. He padded across the room and shook Harry awake.

"Ugh…go away…WHAT! Ron?"

"Harry we need to talk"

"Now?!"

"Come on!" said Ron pulling him from his bed.

The two boys made their way down to the common room. They found their two favourite chairs close to the fire.

"About Hermione…."

Harry groaned. "Do we need to discuss this now? I'm really not in the mood…"

"Well buddy you need to know this ok? Last night Lav and I saw Hermione and Malfoy on a date"

"on a what?!"

"A date, like dancing, drinking and….making out"

"They were what?! No Hermione would never date Malfoy"

"Mate I saw her with my very own eyes. They were dancing and making out"

"I can't believe her! First Zabini then Malfoy. Malfoy! Malfoy who has been on our case since 1st yr, who calls Hermione a mudblood, who tired to get Hagrid fired. Malfoy head-stuck-up-his-own-arse, daddy's boy, Malfoy! Did you try and stop her?"

Ron looked offended.

"Of course I did! I'm not a complete idiot Harry"

"and?"

"and she said that this didn't mean she wasn't still backing us it just meant she was trying to enjoy her life and we need to trust her judgement…"

Harry's head flopped into his hands. As time progressed he was becoming more and more stressed. Ron had noticed how his friend seemed constantly on edge and how he was slowly beginning to shut everyone out"

"Look mate, what she's doing isn't right, not with Malfoy at least, but I believe her when she says she's with us…she wouldn't abandon this or you now…Its Hermione!"

"Exactly Ron, its Hermione! Our fiercely loyal Hermione. Don't you get it? Malfoy hasn't picked a side in all this yet. What if he draws Hermione in so much that her loyalty binds her to him? She'd follow him to whatever side he chooses!

"She wouldn't, she –

"might Ron, we don't know"

"Harry you're not talking sense. Hermione isn't stupid enough to pick the wrong side in this war. She's an order member, our family. She just wouldn't"

However, Ron's words may as well have been directed at the fire itself as Harry got up and left the room.

"We need to talk to Hermione", he said quietly.

After an early breakfast Blaise headed to the Head's dorm intent on hanging out with Draco. However, when the portrait opened it wasn't Draco standing there but Hermione.

"Oh morning Blaise. Malfoy's not here"

She opened the door wider and allowed him inside, then she made her way over to the kitchenette to fix some breakfast.

"Do you want anything? She asked.

"No thanks. I just ate but I wouldn't say no to a coffee"

She set a steaming mug in front of him and sat down with her cereal. Blaise watched her as she ate. She could feel him staring at her.

"What?"

He shook his head, "How'd your date with Draco go?"

"Oh it was a disaster Blaise. Ron got so mad and he was yelling at me and I had to tell him – "

"Hermione, Hermione. That wasn't my question. How did your date with DRACO go?"

She was silent for a bit before answering,

"It was good. I had fun" she avoided looking at him.

He laughed, "He tried it on with you didn't he?"

"I didn't let him".

Blaise laughed again, "He's a good guy Hermione. You had fun didn't you? He didn't force you into anything did he?"

She shook her head,

"Then he's still a good guy. So what appears to be the problem Granger?"

She continued to eat her cereal. However, Blaise wasn't about to let it go.

"Well come on Hermione out with it!"

She sighed, "I don't want to be another number on his list. I'd rather just not get into anything with him at all"

"Look I can't tell you that you're going to be different from any other girl Granger but I do know something you have that the other girls don't…You're independent, You're not throwing yourself at him and none of the other girls have been like that. Maybe this time it'll be different"

"maybe not"

"well there is only one way to find out"

At that moment the portrait door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Blaise, Granger" he greeted. He left and went into his room. Blaise smiled at her and followed his best friend.

"So you and Granger are having coffee dates now?" asked Draco as he went through his drawers looking for fresh clothes.

"No", he answered, "She just invited me inside to wait for you"

Draco nodded his head and once he'd found some clothes went into the bathroom to change.

"So how'd the date go" asked Blaise and a slight smile.

"Yeah it was ok. She's a great dancer once you show her watch to do but Weasley came right in the middle of our snog and got all emotional which killed it, she was pretty worked up after that and didn't want to do anything".

Blaise laughed, "Draco do you think she was going to do anything with you anyway?"

"Of course she was", he smirked, "I'm Draco Malfoy everyone wants to do 'anything' with me"

He was surprised to see Zabini shake his head, "I don't think so, not this time mate. Granger's different you know that".

"All girls are the same Blaise. You know that. Fuck we've based our whole sexual exploits on them being the same and they haven't disappointed us yet"

"and yet either of us have shagged Granger"

Draco spun around quickly and faced his friend dead on.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means Draco ol' buddy that you're playing on a totally different playing field and I don't think you even realise it yet"

"Fuck off Blaise. I have no idea how you ever get laid thinking like that"

Harry and Ron were on their way to the Head's dorm. Ron had finally convinced Harry that they needed to have a little chat with Hermione.

They knocked on the portrait and Hermione answered with a book in her hand. She slowly looked up and saw them.

"Oh I thought you might be for Malfoy. Otherwise I would have put on my armour"

"Can we come in Hermione?" asked Ron, "We just want to talk to you"

She walked away from the portrait leaving it open and the boys assumed it was an invitation in.

They sat awkwardly on the couch as Hermione perched on an armchair.

"So what do you need to speak with me about?"

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" asked Harry straight up.

"We went on a date, we danced and we kissed but that's it"

"That's never it with Malfoy Hermione you should know that" interjected Ron.

"Well it was last night. What do you guys take me for seriously? I am not some desperate whore who is going to trail after him like a lost puppy"

Harry sat staring out the window. Hermione noticed his deliberate attempt to not make eye contact with her.

"Harry? You don't seriously think that…right?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. The Hermione I knew would never have even considered having a polite conversation with Malfoy let alone kissing him".

Hermione stiffened, "The Hermione you knew Harry was waking up everyday expecting today to be the day she was going to die"

His eyes darkened with anger, "You don't think I don't wake up feeling like that everyday?"

"Of course I do Harry but you have to know that Ron and I are here. We're fighting right next to you every step of the way and nothing is going to change that".

"Except you screwing Malfoy…that might just change it"

Hermione abruptly stood up, "Harry Potter you take that back! I am not screwing Malfoy! I went out on a date with him and nothing happened"

She stormed over to stand directly in front of him.

"NOTHING is going on with Malfoy and I doubt anything will! So put your immature fears to rest. I have been there ever since the beginning, since first year, I've helped you to solve mystery after mystery and I DESERVE your respect and your trust"

Harry focussed very hard on his feet as he said, "You have both Hermione but I just hope you don't do anything stupid enough to loose them"

With that he got up and left leaving just Ron and Hermione in the common room.

"Do you believe me Ron?" she asked dejectedly

"Well 'Mione you haven't done anything yet which would leave us doubtful of you but please, surely Malfoy isn't worth the crap this is causing between you and Harry"

He turned and was almost out of the portrait door when he heard her yell,

"NOTHING IS GOING ON WITH MALFOY!"

Draco and Blaise had sat in Draco's room listening to the entire conversation. Draco shook his head.

"I don't see what she sees in dumb and dumber. They don't believe her do they?"

Blaise looked at him questionably, "That depends. Is she lying?"

"I have given no indication that whatever it was should last past last night so no she isn't lying"

Blaise heard Hermione leave the common room and got up to leave,

"I reckon you might wish she was though"

"What shit are you talking now Zabini? She's frigid, no use to me"

With that Blaise left the room.

Hermione was at the lake. She sat on the ground stretching her legs out getting ready to go for a long run. The sun was slowly making it was down from the sky. It was the perfect time to run, not too hot and not too cold.

She was just about to set off when she heard,

"Hermione?"

She turned to see Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff.

"Oh hi Ernie" she said with a smile.

"Are you going jogging?"

"Sure am. What about you?"

"Yeah I always go jogging around this time. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all " she said and they set off.

"So how's the Head's Dorm?"

"Oh its wonderful. I love the extra space where I can study and just spread out"

He smiled, "Oh I am definitely envious of you. How's living with Malfoy?"

She laughed, "It's not half as bad as I had imagined it would be. He pretty much keeps to himself"

"I heard you two went on a date?"

"Oh yes we did. Last night actually, but its not going to lead anywhere he's Malfoy and I think he just asked me out because he probably didn't want to go alone"

Ernie laughed. "I am sure you would have been more entertaining then half the Slytherin girls. All they would have done is danced and drooled"

His joke was rewarded with a laugh as she replied,

"Maybe".

They went on a long jog. Both were impressed with how well the other kept up. Finally though, the sun had set and it was beginning to get dark and dinner would be ready soon.

"Well Ernie it was nice to have someone to jog with. Maybe, if you want, we can be jogging buddies?"

He smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much Hermione"

With that they made their way into the castle to shower and change for dinner.

Unbeknownst to Hermione someone had been watching them as they had gone on their jog. Draco had known she would be heading out to run as it was becoming a bit of a habit for her and he'd followed her in the hopes of annoying her. However, when he'd seen her approached by the Hufflepuff and how she'd allow him to jog with her he'd been most displeased. There was no way he could annoy her with him present. He decided, however, that the boy could not be as fit as Hermione, with all her on-the-side training, and he'd soon drop off and that was when Draco would strike. However, MacMillan never gave up and had jogged along side Granger the entire time. He'd caught snippets of their conversation and it annoyed him how friendly they were with each other. He was now, of course, striding off in the direction of Blaise's dorm.

"Zabini!" he said as he entered.

Blaise, who'd been finishing up his weekend homework, looked up,

"What is it Draco?"

"Granger went jogging with MacMillian from Hufflepuff"

"and?"

"and they were friendly"

Blaise laughed, "Well merlin forbid. Someone call the Dementors"

"Shut it Blaise"

"Draco what do you care? She's no use to you remember?"

"Of course I am perfectly aware of that. However, she went on a date with me just last night. I don't want her off and flirting with other guys not even 24 hours after - it makes me look bad"

Blaise turned to face his friend.

"Or maybe it's because you don't want to admit that when you asked her out on a date you did it because you had more then scoring with her on your mind and it bothers you that you seem so replaceable to her?"

"I don't 'more then score' with girls Zabini. It gets messy when you get into that shit"

Blaise smirked, "Is it then possible my friend that you went to get 'messy' with Granger?"

"No!"

"I don't believe you Draco. Not even for a second. I've known you your entire life and you've never been able to lie to me"

"I don't do 'messy' Zabini" he said threateningly.

"My Lord Draco I am not proposing you marry her! Just that maybe you in a relationship would not be the big 'end of the world' that you envisage".

"If I was going to have a relationship Blaise then I'd make sure I was with someone who was going to put out and not be a total prude"

"You know I'm beginning to understand this a bit. The reason you've been calling her frigid and a prude is because maybe when you tried to seduce her you were thinking about this being more then your common one-night stand. Am I getting close?"

"Just shut up Zabini. I regret even discussing it with you. I'm going to dinner"

As he made to leave Blaise stopped him.

"Look Draco, just talk to her why don't you? See how it goes. It might not be as bad as you think"

Dinner had been as usual thought Hermione. She'd sat with the boys and tried to keep her food down as she watched Ron set a new record for the amount of food that can fit in one person's mouth. Harry spoke to her, or rather, he spoke to his spoon but expected her to answer as opposed to his much-favoured spoon but she was going to take it as an improvement. At least he was talking right?

She tiredly dragged herself into the common room and collapsed on the couch. She was so exhausted and for once not looking forward to school tomorrow. She was just beginning to go over her homework checklist when the portrait opened again and Malfoy stepped inside. He saw her sitting on the couch and sat himself in the armchair.

"How was your jog?"

She studied him.

**Why would Malfoy be asking about my jog? **

"It was great thanks. I went jogging with Ernie. He's actually really nice"

She noticed Malfoy's eyes darken a little.

"So what's up Malfoy? Can I help you with something?"

He remained silent a little longer before looking up at her.

"Did you enjoy our date last night?"

She smiled, "With the exception of Ron and Lavender. Yes I did. Did you?"

He nodded and went back to staring at his hands. She watched him. He seemed to be having some internal battle but over what?

"I was thinking Granger since we both had a good time that maybe we could go on another date?"

He had caught her off guard. That was the last thing she'd been expecting.

"I – ah. I suppose – what did you have in mind?" she finally asked.

He smirked at her discomfort.

"Well I hadn't thought that far along yet Granger but would you be up for it?"

She thought for a bit. A second date with Malfoy…what did this mean?

Slowly she nodded, "yes ok I don't see why not"

"Good" he said, with that he got up from his armchair and made his way over to his door before having a sudden change in mind and walking back toward her, pecking her on the lips and then entering his room.


	11. Taking Chances

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi again,

I got so caught up with ideas from my last chapter that I wrote another one today. However, I found this chapter quite difficult to write because I don't want to change to many in the character of Draco and I definitely don't want him to turn into a sap so I hope you like it but if you don't that's ok. Just don't ask me to make him more sensitive because I'm not planning to make that change overnight.

Xx

Taking Chances – Celine Dion

**ALSO IF ANYONE ABLE TO TELL ME HOW TO MAKE SURE I GET BREAKS IN BETWEEN MY SCENES COS NOTHING I AM DOING IS WORKING!!**

You don't know about my past,

And I don't have a future figured out

And maybe this is going too fast

And maybe it's not meant to last

But what do you say to taking chances

What do you say to jumping off the edge

Never knowing if there's soild ground below

Or hand to hold

Or hell to pay

What do you say

What do you say

**Chapter Eleven: Taking Chances**

Monday afternoon was drawing to a close and Draco was hanging out in Blaise's dorm doing homework. He hated Mondays. He had shit lessons and the teachers always seemed to return from the weekend with a vengeance and with double the homework planned.

He sat on Blaise's floor with his Charms books spread out around him taking notes for his up and coming essay. Blaise was working on his Potions and had just begun ruling up new notes when,

"I asked Granger on a second date"

Blaise looked down at his note page, which now had a long red line across it. He searched for his wand to fix it.

"Did you now? Well good on you mate I think that's a great idea. So what are you going to do?"

"For what?"

"For the date fucker! Any plans?"

Draco shook his head and continued working. Blaise, however, began thinking. He thought back through all the years he'd known Draco. His friend had been on plenty of first dates which was where he usually got what he wanted and didn't pursue the girl but never in all that time could Blaise remember Draco going on a second date.

"Is this your first second date ever?" he asked.

Draco thought for a bit.

"Yes it would be but so what? Its not as if its any different to the first date"

"Aww well actually it is very different because you're now a second date virgin. Wittle inexperienced Dwaco going on his first second date! How cute!"

"Shut up Zabini. You know I'm anything but a virgin! Unlike somebody I lost my virginity in the 4th year…what year did you loose it? 5th was it?"

"Draco my friend" he laughed, "there is **nothing** you can say that is going to spoil this for me because little Granger is going to take your second date virginity!"

He continued to roll around on his bed laughing but had to move quickly when Draco tried to pummel him.

"Take it back!"

"Ok ok you're not a virgin in anything"

"…and Granger is the only inexperienced one"

"…and Granger is the only inexperienced one"

"Good".

They returned to their homework. However, Blaise couldn't concentrate now. He studied his friend,

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"I meant something else fucker"

Draco nodded and kept writing.

"Well I know I told you to talk to her and all but why **did** you ask Granger out again?"

"Because I just did"

"Because you just did why?"

"Merlin Zabini! Because she's hot ok?"

Blaise grinned, he knew he'd been right about Draco thinking she was hot.

"…and well because she's different"

Blaise focussed on his friend once more.

"Different how?"

"Just different ok?"

"No I don't get you"

Draco growled in annoyance, "Fuck you Zabini. I know you know what I mean"

Blaise shook his head grinning evilly,

"No sorry fucker. No idea"

Draco sighed angrily.

"She's not easy ok? She's a challenge. She's **supposedly **smarter then me and she's complicated to work out. Plus she hasn't thrown herself at me, which is just strange by the way, and she's got a damn fine body ok?"

He'd added the last part about her body simply because he'd begun to feel like some sappy Hufflepuff. Blaise nodded in a agreement.

"She **is** smart mate and if you guys can make something of this then you'll never be bored I can guarantee"

"Well don't count your condoms yet. Its just a second date to see if she's even worthy of my time"

Blaise nodded once more and then looked at his friend confused.

"Oi Draco, what the fuck are condoms?"

Draco coughed awkwardly at being caught out knowing muggle terminology.

"Ah just some stupid muggle thing ah shithead".

Hermione was making her way down to dinner. Her head was still pounding after the trio's morning lesson with Snape. She sat besides Ron.

"Where's Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh he wasn't feeling so well so some of the house elves will bring him some dinner later".

"Oh well that's probably not a bad thing. He looked like he could use a rest um plus there is something I have to talk to you about"

Ron began loading his plate with food.

"Sure thing 'Mione shoot"

"Well um" she said playing with the food on her own plate, "Malfoy kind of asked me on a second date"

Ron had a minor choking fit, he turned to her with watery eyes.

"He what? I thought you said nothing was going on!"

"Well it wasn't. I didn't think it was anyway"

Ron huffed angrily,

"You don't know how glad I am Harry isn't here to hear this. What did you say when he asked you?".

She blushed, "Well I kind of said…yes"

"Hermione shall I get you a shovel so you can keep digging? What's the matter with you!"

"Ron please, I just…I don't know what is going on or what is going to happen but you and Harry come first ok? Please just trust me"

"'Mione I do trust you when it comes to us but I don't trust you when it comes to yourself. I'm already holding Harry together, please don't become another burden I have to bare".

It was then for the first time that Hermione realise just how tired Ron actually looked. He was still eating truck loads of food but he was pale and worn looking. She nodded and turned back to her dinner feeling guilty.

They were leaving the Great Hall when Blaise suddenly pulled Draco aside.

"I know what you can do for your date"

"What Zabini?" sighed Draco impatiently, "hurry up I've got stuff to do"

Blaise grinned at the sheer brilliance of his idea.

"Granger and I are meant to be having a lesson tomorrow night. Why don't you go instead of me!"

"Oh yeah Blaise real great. A flying lesson as a date"

"No you git!", he rushed, "it wouldn't be a lesson. She's just going to show up thinking its one. You know like a surprise. Chicks love that shit!"

It was dark and it was cold. Hermione was dreading her flying lesson tonight. She chucked on some jeans and a turtle neck not caring about the practicality of how uncomfortable jeans would be when riding a broom. She grabbed her shoes and jammed them on and headed towards the pitch. The icy chill in the wind made her wish she could be back in the common room snuggled up in front of the fire. She could see the pitch now and where Blaise was leaning against the stands. She wrapped her arms even tighter around her body. However, as she got closer to the pitch she began to realise the boy waiting for her was not Blaise but Malfoy.

"Hey" she said shyly, "um where's Blaise?"

Malfoy smirked and moved towards her.

"Blaise doesn't believe in begin the third wheel on dates"

"What? Date?" She laughed, "Oh come on this isn't fair. I'm dressed for flying, not dating".

Malfoy looked her up and down and Hermione couldn't help feeling really awkward as she felt his eyes roam over her body.

"I'm not so sure about that Granger. Even you must know that flying in jeans is annoyingly uncomfortable"

Hermione shrugged,

"It's cold".

Malfoy nodded before grabbing his broom,

"Well ok let's get going".

She just stared at him,

"Going where? It's a school night, we can't can anywhere. There's homework and stuff to do and – "

"Granger just chill out will you? I'm not stealing you away from your precious school grounds".

Malfoy watched as she paced and ran her fingers through her ponytail. He couldn't help watching. Her hair had always been captivating to him, just how shiny and smooth it looked now compared to the wreck it had been only last year. However, he broke his trance when she turned towards him quickly,

"Are you serious?"

He lost his patience, "Look Granger I asked you on this date, I've planned it and it's a surprise. Now either let me take you on our date or go back to the common room".

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She had come here expecting a flying lesson and instead Malfoy was here telling her that this was in fact their second date. She wished she'd known what was happening and that he'd chosen maybe a more appropriate setting but a the same time she could see the planning he'd obviously put into it so she decided to throw caution into the wind. She looked up at him and smiled,

"Ok lets go then Malfoy, lets have our date"

"I knew you couldn't resist Granger" he said with a smirk.

He mounted his broom and shuffled back so she could see she was meant to sit in front of him. She hesitated but finally climbed onto the broom in front of him. She felt herself blushing red as his arm snaked around her waist and they took off. They climbed high into the sky.

"Granger" he said softly into her ear. He felt her shiver at the contrast of his warm mouth against her cold ear and he enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"Granger" he said again, "Blaise is a great flyer but I'm better. I thought I'd show you some tricks. Is that ok with you?"

She was enjoying the sensations she felt as he spoke to her. He smirked and moved closer so that this time his teeth would graze her ear.

"Granger" he tightened his grip around her waist and felt her nod.

He sharply pulled his broom up to a stop and felt her slide back into him. She struggled to right herself but he just tightened his grip further and whispered,

"Relax".

Then he pulled the broom into a dive and shot towards the ground. Hermione's hand flew to the arm wrapped around her waist. She gripped it tightly trying not to scream. The ground was coming closer and closer and finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed. It was almost as if Malfoy had been waiting for it because he pulled out of the dive and began spiralling upwards which made Hermione laugh. Once they were up high again he stoped them,

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to die".

He chuckled, "You should learn to trust me more Granger".

He then took the hand that was still grasping his arm and intertwined their hands. Hermione looked down at their hands and smiled slightly.

"Ok I want to show you one more thing"

He pulled in the direction of the lake and zoomed forwards. Hermione gasped at the beauty of the moon reflecting off the water. Draco descended so they were flying just a foot over the lake. Hermione reached down and tired to touch the water. Then Draco pulled the broom back up and they hovered over the water.

"Its beautiful" breathed Hermione.

"Ah yeah I guess"

She laughed, "You definitely aren't a romantic are you?"

He flinched, "Do I look like some love sick Hufflepuff?"

She turned slightly to look at him. He seemed so serious sitting there keeping the broom level. What he didn't know though was that the moon was not only reflecting off the lake but off his pale skin and blonde hair making it look a bit like an angel. She thought he looked just as beautiful as the lake but she'd never admit that so she turned back and shook her head saying,

"No, no you don't Malfoy".

He smirked, "Good. Ok let's go"

He flew them up to the very highest rooftop of the castle and landed his broom. There was a blanket spread out and two mugs of Hot Chocolate waiting for them.

"House Elves?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were happy to help"

Hermione sipped from her mug and watched the scenery below them. At the beginning of their date she had been sure that Malfoy was going to take her on some scary walk into the forbidden forest or make her illegally leave the school grounds but never had she expected such a beautiful date like this and she was sure he didn't even know how perfect he'd made it. She turned to him as he sat beside her drinking from his own mug.

"I had a great time tonight Malfoy"

"Draco"

"Pardon?"

"You can call me Draco"

"Oh ok then" she said with a shy smile, "I had a great time tonight Draco"

He nodded and then said, "Yeah me too"

Hermione turned back to scenery. She wanted to kiss him but was afraid that he might pull away or not want her to begin it or that he might laugh at her. Suddenly, she felt him take her hand. She looked at their hands for a moment before deciding that maybe it was worth taking the chance.

Draco had been sitting here and pretending to watch the lake when really he'd been watching her out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what he was doing. He was here at Hogwarts, a war looming before them - a war in which he had picked no side and here was here on his second date with Hermione Granger brains of the golden trio poster kids for the Order of the Phoenix. Apart from that, he was Draco Malfoy, he never had relationships with girls. Girls were only good for one thing as far as he was concerned but yet here he was and all he wanted to do with hold this girls hand. Blaise had had relationships before right? Granted his last one had been a long time along and he'd been playing the field ever since then but when he'd been in the relationship he hadn't seemed trapped or tied down to some great pile of "we". In fact he kind of seemed like he'd enjoyed the company.

**Oh fuck it.**

He thought and he took Grangers hand. He felt her shift. Nervous perhaps? He then noticed, however, that she'd turned towards him and was slowly leaning in.

**Granger doesn't have the guts to initiate anything does she? **

Apparently, she did because the next thing Draco knew she'd kissed him and he was kissing back. He moved his arms to support her so that she didn't fall off the roof as her hands found his hair. He gently bit her lip and gained entrance into her mouth. He loved the feel of her hands running through his hair and the way she let his tongue win the fight for dominance because, he guessed, she wasn't that sure she should actually fight him. He would have loved to allow his hands to move around her body but he was all to aware of being on a roof so he slowly pulled away from her.

Hermione couldn't believe she'd just initiated a snog with Draco Malfoy. She was sitting there still thinking it over when he took her hand again and looked her in the eye.

"Look Granger…"

"Hermione"

"What?"

"Hermione, that's my name"

"Oh yeah. Ok look Hermione. I think I might like you or something and so I was thinking that maybe I would ask you out? What would you think about that?"

She smiled, "Haven't you already been asking me out?"

"No that was dating. I was asking you on dates. I want to ask you out as in the kind of relationship stuff that comes with going out with someone"

"oh" she said still smiling, "I would very much like it if you asked me out"

"Ok well Hermione would you like to go out with me?"

She nodded and he kissed her again.

"So you're my girlfriend"

She nodded once more.

"Good" he said, "yeah I like the sound of that".

And as simple as that Blaise was right, it hadn't been the 'end-of-the-world' scenario Draco had envisaged.


	12. Hope

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hope – Twista ft Faith Evans

**Xxxxxxx**

If you don't listen gotta live my life the best way that I can live it,

I pray for justice when we go to court,

Wish it was all good so the country never even went to war

Wish everybody would just stop and freeze,

And ask why are we fulfilling these downfalls and these prophecies,

You can be wrong if it's you doubting,

With the faith of a mustard seed you can move mountains,

Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today,

Take this music and use it

Let it take you away,

And be hopeful (hopeful) and he'll make a way

I know it ain't easy but that's okay.

cause we hopeful.

**Chapter Twelve: Hope**

**xxxxxxx**

"Beep Beep Beep"

For the first time in a long time Hermione did not groan at the sound of her alarm. Today was a brand new day and she felt like a brand new person. For the first time since the trio had begun their training Hermione felt happy. She pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed and entered into the shared bathroom. As the warm water hit Hermione's skin she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She put a bit more effort into her appearance that morning, actually doing her hair up in a neat ponytail and applying a light amount of make up. Not, she reasoned, because she had a boyfriend, because no girl should change their appearance for a boy, but because this morning she felt happy and beautiful and she wanted to look it too.

Once she was ready she moved into the common room. She didn't feel like breakfast in the Great Hall this morning so she settled for cereal from their kitchenette. Just as she'd sat at the table Draco's door opened and he emerged wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and still looking half asleep. When he noticed Hermione sitting there he walked over and pecked her on the cheek before making a beeline for the coffee.

"Green pants" Hermione giggled, "how typically Slytherin of you".

He turned to her smirking,

"I noticed you're all done up this morning. Not trying to replace me already are you Hermione?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. You're more then enough for me for now".

Draco threw her a questioning look,

"meaning?"

She stared at him for a while. He noticed her object of attention and smirked again as he flexed his abs and watched her eyes widen and her face redden as his chiseled six-pack sprung forward. He chuckled,

"You think I'm hot".

She finally caught herself staring and snapped out of it,

"No, No I don't. You're just nice to look at is all".

He continued to laugh whilst shaking his head,

"I bet I can make you hot" he said seductively.

She caught the glint in his eye and awkwardly shook her head. She then watched as he moved forward, took her hand and ran it over his stomach.

"Tell me this is having no effect on you at all".

He watched as she blushed redder and stiffened slightly. He ran her head over his six pack once more and suddenly she jumped up, pulling her hand back.

"I um have to go to ah class…lessons and marks and ah stuff…see you later",

With that she all but ran out the door. Draco smirked as he sat down to finish off her cereal. Not since 5th year had he encountered a virgin but now, with Hermione, he was beginning to remember just how fun that innocence was.

**Oh my little Gryffindor what fun we are going to have and oh all the things I'm going to teach you.**

Suddenly, Draco realized how special it must actually be for Hermione to, in a sense, entrust him with her own innocence and he caught himself smiling.

**xxxxxxx**

Hermione entered into the Potions dungeons and began setting up. She was still jittery from her encounter with Draco. A shuffle of feet announced the arrival of the Slytherins. She looked up briefly and saw Draco at a table with Blaise. He must have felt her watching him because he turned to her and smiled before turning back to Blaise and saying something.

Suddenly, a pair of billowing black robes announced Snape's arrival.

"Ok pairing up"

Hermione hated pairing up. She listened as Snape assigned the groups,

"Weasley, Longbottom",

"Malfoy, Potter",

"Granger, Zabini".

Hermione watched as Blaise smirked at Draco and moved towards her table.

"Morning Hermione" he said cheerfully.

They unpacked their Potion Kits and began cutting up their ingredients.

"So Draco tells me that you're dating…"

She smiled and nodded but continued working.

"Hey! Come on don't hold out I want the details!"

She laughed, "the details?"

"Yeah all the goss".

She stopped cutting and looked directly at him.

"You're not gay are you?"

Blaise was so shocked he dropped his knife which clattered loudly onto the dungeon floor.

"Is there a problem Mr Zabini?" questioned Snape.

"No sir" he mumbled as Draco watched him suspiciously.

"I am not gay!" he hissed at Hermione.

She continued to laugh.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what is so funny about a poison removal potion? Does the thought of saving someone's life amuse you?"

Hermione stopped laughing immediately,

"No sir" she replied solemnly,

"Then I would suggest you return to work and that's 10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate laughter".

She resumed cutting only to hear Blaise remark,

"ha! Karma rocks!"

"Oh hush up Zabini. Why would you want details anyway?"

"Just making polite conversation Granger".

"Fine" she replied, "in the interest of polite conversation, ask away".

He smirked, "Ok then. How was your date? Was it everything you dreamed of and more?"

She kept cutting as she answered,

"It was dark, cold and at one point scary but it was fun"

"Not mind-blowingly romantic then?

"Does Draco look the type to be mind-blowingly romantic?"

Blaise looked over at his friend who was beginning to add his ingredients to his cauldron and sneering at Potter.

"Not really"

Hermione shrugged as if to say ' well there's your answer'.

"Ok then, is he a good kisser or do you reckon I'd be better?",

Hermione stared at him.

"Why even ask me that?"

"Because I want to be one better then him"

"Well I don't know the answer to that so why not ask someone who'd know".

"Ah yes that brings me to my next question. What's your view on all the past girls Draco's done?".

Hermione was silent for a bit as she added more ingredients to their potion and stirred.

"Well…" she began, "a past is a past. Everyone has one so as long as those girls stay in the past then I guess I don't care".

Blaise was just about to tell her how cool he thought that was when suddenly,

**BOOM!**

Harry and Draco's cauldron had exploded into smoke which, as it cleared, revealed the two boys rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other. Ron and Blaise rushed forward and pulled them apart.

"Take it back!" yelled Harry as he struggled against Ron's grip.

"Fuck you Potter!" yelled Draco as he spat out blood.

"You're pathetic Malfoy. You're a liar" You're – "

"dating your best friend?" finished Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed!

"Draco?" Harry turned to her, "tell me this shit he's saying isn't true Hermione! Well…TELL ME!"

However, she remained silent, her eyes begging him for forgiveness.

"Its true then" Harry said before he stormed out of the dungeon with Ron close behind him.

She felt Snape probe into her mind looking for answers and she offered no resistance. Instead, she looked at him and once he'd nodded she grabbed her things and also left the dungeon.

**xxxxxxx**

She raced up the stairs and found the boys on the landing walking hurriedly down the hallway.

"Wait" she yelled out, "Wait!"

They stopped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this. I was going to tell you this morning but I was running late. Please, please you two are my best friends".

Harry turned to face her,

"And Malfoy?"

"He's my boyfriend".

She heard Harry take a deep breath.

"Since when?"

"Last night"

Another deep breath.

"Are you another notch on his bed post yet?",

She shook her head, "Its not like that. I'm not being some delusional, naive girl. He asked me out, he took me on dates, he's nice to me and respects me"

"Are you even listening to yourself Hermione?! He's got you convinced!"

She shook her head again.

"Please Harry I know you're upset but trust me!"

Suddenly, he turned and continued to storm up the hall only to make it a short distance before storming back to face her,

"I hope you know what you're doing Hermione because as of right now this, our friendship, is on very thin ice. As of right now, I'm not even sure I even know who you are, let alone trust you"

With that, he was gone.

Ron moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"I really do hope you know what you're doing Hermione",

and he followed Harry out of sight.

Devastated at their parting words, Hermione found herself sliding down the hallway wall and dissolving into tears. She cried for her friends, she cried because of the way Draco had used their relationship as a way to bait Harry and she cried because she was beginning to wonder if she really did trust herself. Then, suddenly, she was done crying. She would fix this. She'd fix it because she had no other choice, as the remaining options were too unbearable to even consider. She'd fix it because she was Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger was not a quitter.

**xxxxxxx**

As lunch began Hermione entered into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny who looked up at her as she sat,

"I know"

"I knew you would. Everyone knows".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to fix this. They can't hate me for being happy".

Ginny nodded. As Hermione began eating her lunch an owl swooped down and delivered her a letter. She noticed Harry and Ron had gotten one each too,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As you will know Holiday Sign up will be posted after lunch. It is my wish that yourself and Misters Potter and Weasley remain at Hogwarts to continue your trainings. The time will allow you the chance to advance your preparations. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardary. _

At the bottom a second note had been written,

_Also, Professor Snape has informed me of your certain announcement made in his Potions class this morning and I would like to offer my personal congratulations at succeeding to look past the rivalries between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. May I wish you all the best of luck and strength in the more challenging times. _

Hermione smiled at how Dumbledore seemed to know about everything that was going on. At least someone was happy for her. With that she finished her lunch and journeyed with the rest of the student body to see the holiday lists. She watched as Harry, Ron and Ginny all signed up and then as Draco and Blaise added their names also. Draco turned and began moving towards her but she ducked through the crowds and ended up standing beside Ernie.

"Oh hello Hermione, are you staying here for the holidays?"

"Hi Ernie" she smiled, " Yes I am. Are you?"

"Oh yes. I do prefer Hogwarts at the moment when compared to the hysterical chaos that is the Wizarding World"

She nodded in agreement and signed her name onto the list.

"Bye" she said kindly and moved off to Charms.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco sat in the common room after dinner that evening waiting for Hermione. She hadn't returned to her dorm before dinner and he got the distinct impression she had been avoiding him since Potions, in fact, that stint in the line with MacMillan was more then enough to prove that. He knew he had to speak with her yet the more he waited the more annoyed he became. Finally, the door opened and she entered.

"Sit" he said gesturing at the couch, "we need to talk".

She sighed but sat,

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Well thanks to you Harry is extremely pissed and probably not speaking to me"

"It was just a bit of fun! I didn't know Potter was going to cause an explosion and try to kill half the dungeon"

"but you knew he'd be upset about it and you knew I hadn't told him yet!"

"It was a joke Hermione"

"Using our relationship to bait is a joke?"

"Well no I didn't mean it like that…"

"These are my friends Draco. My friends and I'm preparing to go to war with them".

She left the common room and entered into her room but Draco wasn't done. He moved to stand at her door.

"Well for friends they sure do treat you like shit. Potter never speaks politely to you – all he does is tell you what you **should** do and Weasley just follows him around like some lost puppy".

Suddenly, Hermione's door flew open and she emerged in jeans and a top.

"Harry is under enough pressure without you announcing his best friend is dating someone he views as anything but an ally and Ron is spending more time making sure Harry's alright then he is himself. So they may not be the ideal friends at times but they are also my family".

She moved towards the fireplace,

"I thought families were meant to stick together and trust each other".

He'd hit the nail right on the head and Hermione froze as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Aren't I right?" he asked.

"I do trust them" she replied.

"Yes I know but do they trust you? Come on Hermione you know I'm right. If you're in such a happy family situation then why didn't they sit with you at lunch or dinner? Why are you so miserable?"

She didn't reply she just stood. Frozen. Draco moved forward and wrapped his arms around her wait from behind and whispered in her ear,

"Come on baby you don't need them. You're strong all on your own. Forget about them".

Suddenly, she saw red. She couldn't help it. Her frozen state melted quicker then ice in a fire and she turned on him.

"Fuck you Malfoy! Fuck you!"

and she was off, across the common room floor, through the portrait and down the hall leaving a shocked Slytherin in her wake.

**xxxxxxx**

"How could he say that Ginny, how could he?"

Ginny patted her friend's back comfortingly. About ten minutes ago, just as she'd been about to begin her homework, Hermione had burst through her door in a fit of tears. She'd been lying on Ginny's bed since then.

"He might not understand but he **knows** how important Harry and Ron are to me!"

She stopped talking to cry some more.

"I just can't believe he'd use our relationship as a tool to get to Harry".

Ginny sighed,

"Hermione you knew at the beginning of all this that Malfoy was not the easiest person to get along with and you know he hates Harry and Ron and they him. Surely you weren't expecting them to peacefully co-exist now that you and Malfoy are dating?"

She sniffed a bit and looked at Ginny guiltily,

"and if I did?".

Ginny shook her head sadly,

"then you were really kidding yourself kid. Those boys have a lot of bad past behind them. That isn't going to disappear now that they all have you in common".

Hermione nodded sadly,

"Maybe this whole thing is just a bad idea. Maybe I was just kidding myself".

Ginny moved close to her friend and held her hands,

"Do you like Malfoy 'Mione?"

She nodded sadly once again,

"Do you know what I think?" Ginny asked, "I think that once you find someone you like who likes you in return then that means something. Why would a relationship would be so easy to fall into if there was no reason for it? I'm not necessarily talking about marriage and children but maybe you're both meant to get something from this".

"But it so hard!" she sobbed.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy. Relationships take work and sacrifice. Sometimes things are going to be terrific and sometimes they're not but you are meant to stick at it and sometimes you're going to agree and sometimes you're not. It's all about give and take and when you can't do either then that's when you call a truce".

"A truce?" Hermione asked with tears streaming down her face.

"A truce. You know, like agreeing to disagree? My parents have them all the time".

"A truce. You think Draco and I should call a truce?"

"You've been in this relationship for the grand total of one day and you need to give it more time before running off and ending it".

Slowly, Hermione stood up, smoothed out her clothes and wiped away her tears.

"You're right Ginny. A truce. Draco and I will have just to call a truce. Thank you"

"You're welcome 'Mione. What are best friends for?"

**xxxxxxx**

The common room was dark when Hermione entered. Even the fire was out making the room completely freezing. She tiptoed to Draco's door and knocked but there was no answer.

"Draco" she whispered,

Still no answer. She moved across into her room and dressed into her pajamas. She had wanted to talk to Draco tonight but it would seem he'd gone to bed already. Was it wrong to wake him up? Would he be mad? Before she knew it though she was standing outside his door.

**Well Hermione here you are. Now what would the password be?"**

"Pureblood?"

The snake hissed threateningly.

"Oh crap ok um Slytherin?"

No movement.

**Oh it wouldn't be would it?**

She sighed,

"Mudblood?".

The door unlocked and Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco's room was pitch black but as she padded across the floor she could hear him breathing heavily.

**What in the world do I do now?**

The plan to, in a sense, break into his room had been easily thought of but what she would do once she got inside had remained unplanned. Slowly, she moved forward. As her eyes began to adjust to the dark she could begin to see the outline of where he was laying. She froze. How was she meant to wake him up? She moved closer again.

"Draco" she whispered.

He rolled over to face her,

"Hermione" he groaned, "What are you doing in here?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Now" he sat up groggily and the blankets fell down to reveal his bare chest. Hermione found herself wondering if he was wearing any clothing at all.

He sighed, "Ok talk"

"Ok I understand where you were coming from when you said I'm strong enough on my own but – "

"Wait" he said, "are you really planning on saying all this from all the way over there?"

"well" she shuffled unsurely, "yes?"

He chuckled,

"Come here" he patted his bed.

She hesitated, "I just think I should stay here"

"Hermione come here I won't lay a hand on you I promise".

She nodded and slowly made her way over and sat on the very edge of his bed. He laughed again and pulled her back further onto the bed by her top.

"Just to make sure you're comfortable" he said to her worried face. She sighed.

"Ok…ok Harry and Ron – they've been my family, my friends, since 1st year and they've stuck by me through everything. I've upset them and I'll fix it but I know you won't understand. I don't want to fight with you so please can we just call a truce?"

He'd watched her the entire time and moved closer to her when she'd finished. He pecked her on the lips and began kissing her neck.

"I'm definitely **peck **not going to see **peck** eye to eye with you about your um **peck** friends but you need to understand **peck **that the moment I asked you out **peck** I became another person **peck** in your life. I **am** going to **peck** get mad about how they treat you **peck** and I **am** going to want to look out for you**peck** because you are my girl now. So please don't **peck** walk away from me for trying to **peck** look out for you and I do accept your truce"

"Ok good" she smiled.

He smiled back at her and then smirked,

"and now" he said, "I am going to break my promise about hands".

He gently moved her and lay her back. He arranged himself so that he was leaning over her but supporting himself with his arm. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Hermione loved Draco's kisses and she found herself arching into him. He smirked at this. He slowly moved the arm that wasn't supporting him down her body and slowly slid it under the material of her top. He traced light circles on her stomach. Hermione feeling his hand on her began praying he didn't feel her softer spots and tried to shuffle away from his hand. He chuckled.

"You have a great body" he murmured against her lips.

When she heard this she relaxed slightly. His lips then left hers and moved down to her neck and then to her collarbone. He concentrated on making his mark. Hermione giggled at this and squirmed as it tickled her. However, unbeknownst to her Draco had done this on purpose. The feeling of her squirming felt so good against his body. He slowly began moving his hand down to the top of her pajama shorts and slipped inside her underwear. Hermione began to struggle.

"Hey, Hey calm down" he said soothingly

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I want to do something for you and if you let me I promise you'll like it"

"I don't think you should"

"Why not?"

"Well because …" she faded off

"Hermione I know what a pussy looks like and this is not my first time in doing this. Now I'm your boyfriend and I want you to have a good time with me but in order to do that you need to trust me…do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Good. I'm not going to force you into anything and I'm not going to get mad if you say no but I am going to ask you one more time…will you let me make you feel good?"

"Does this mean we have to have sex?"

He shook his head.

"We will have sex only when you are ready to. That is only a step you can decide when to take. Now as for my previous question?"

"Ok" she answered shyly.

He smiled and recommenced moving his hand slowly downwards. Her initial panic had made him aware of just how innocent she really was so he wanted to take it slowly and give her time to get used to these new invasions of space.

She felt his hand run over her curls and she blushed unable to stop herself. He's done this before she kept reminding herself. She felt him reach his destination and move his fingers inside her folds. Slowly, one finger entered her. She squirmed at the odd feeling and tried to adjust to it. She looked up at him to find him watching her very closely. He moved his finger slowly further in and then out before adding a second one. Then, without any warning, Hermione found herself moaning. At first the noise she heard didn't even sound like her and it shocked her.

Draco smirked. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her and moved his thumb down to her clit. He grazed it lightly but it was enough to cause Hermione to arch into him moaning again. He leaned down and kissed her as he did it again.

Hermione had begun to feel a strange tense feeling in her stomach. She thought she should probably ask Draco to stop but what he was doing to her was feeling so good that she couldn't bring herself to do it. However, the more he continued the more the tense feeling grew. She felt herself beginning to get hot flushes; she moved her head from side to side trying to regain some clarity.

Draco knew she was getting close. He moved his thumb to continually rub her clit and kissed her face all over as he finally drove her over the edge. He slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean whilst watching her come down from her first orgasm ever. There was something powerful behind knowing he was the first one to ever make her feel that rush of pleasure.

He moved back up to the top of his bed dragged her with him and tucked her under his covers.

"Lets just sleep now" he said, "I promise to keep my promise this time when I say I really will let you sleep".

Hermione leaned up and kissed him goodnight and snuggled into him realizing just how much better she really did feel.


	13. I wanna dance with somebody

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

I wanna dance with somebody – Whitney Houston

Hi all,

Well my week off Uni is officially over and I have to get back to work so you I won't be updating as quickly as I have this week but never fear I will continue writing in my spare moments. I have one or two things to say to a couple of people and a lot of thank yous to make so here I go:

I want to thank the following reviewers all who have stuck with the story and reviewed me regularly. Your continuing support keeps me motivated to keep writing so thank you to:

HarryPGinnyW4eva

TheresNothingInside

ILOVERWHPDM

SolarGuardianChick

Xxxxcraxychickxxxx

Dolphinroxy

iluv2dance

papaw

year1989rocks

HotKat144

Vampirelover2007

**To PleaOfInsanity:**__I know what its like to know you need to go to bed but feel at the same time you can't stop reading. I've felt that way with so many people's stories and I am flattered you felt it with mine. I hope you went well in your Basketball game.

**To Re-o-ko:** I was glad to hear you liked my first chapter and I don't believe in turning away criticism but only when it's constructive. I would be lying if I said I was not offended when you informed me that you though chapter 12 was 'off' and that the story didn't follow the plot line. I do find that a bit condescending considering I am the one writing the plot line and not you. I'm sorry that you thought Ron and Harry were OOC and I do face a constant struggle to try and make sure their responses seem realistic. Maybe I need to try harder. That said your parting line of, "Maybe one bad chapter should not distract from the greater story" left me feeling quite hurt. So I suppose the best suggestion I can make to you is that if you have not enjoyed my story so far then maybe you would be better off not reading it because I am quite happy with how its going and am not planning on changing it.

So thank you everyone for your support so far and I hope you will continue reading.

Xx

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

**Chapter Thirteen: I wanna dance with somebody**

**xxxxxx**

Two weeks had past since Hermione's fight with Harry and Ron. She had decided to give them some space as the last thing she wanted to do was to put Harry, and therefore Ron, under any more stress. So she had taken to hanging out with Ginny at meals and Draco after school. However, now they were on holidays. It was surprising given the state of the Wizarding World that the entire school had not chosen to stay for the holidays. Instead, most people had chosen to go home leaving only a couple of students from each house at the school.

Over the past week of holidays Hermione had been trying to divide her time between hanging out with Ginny, spending time with Draco, trainings and holiday homework. The trio had been working extremely hard in their trainings with their professors. Moody had them halfing their time between duels, flying and fitness. Snape had begun to teach them legimency however only Hermione had really begun to get the hang of it and Dumbledore was making sure the trio were studying up on and retaining new curses and jinxes. One could never know enough he kept telling them.

On top of all of this Hermione had also been jogging with Ernie at least three times a week. She had just finished another run with him.

"I think we did quite well today 'Mione" said Ernie quite cheerfully.

"Oh yes definitely. I don't think we've run that far before. I'm stuffed" she was sitting on the ground trying to warm down her aching muscles.

"So how's things with Draco?" he asked casually.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Things are great. He's wants to go out to the Rusty Cauldron tonight but I don't know if I am going to be able to move" she laughed.

They walked up to the castle laughing and exchanging stories.

"Hey Ernie, if I can managed to get a group together would you like to come to the club with us tonight? It would be nice to go out with everyone wouldn't it?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Let me know if you get it organized. Anyway this is where I turn off. See you at lunch Hermione"

He smiled and waved and then departed. Hermione continued on and descended into the dungeons of Hogwarts and to the portrait that was the opening to the Head's Common room.

"Unity"

The door opened and she stepped inside to find Draco and Blaise sprawled out on the couches.

"Morning Boys" she greeted.

They both looked up at her and smiled.

"Where have you been?" ask Draco

"Jogging with Ernie" she replied, "Does either of you want a drink or something? I could do with a glass of water".

"A butterbeer would be nice please Hermione" asked Blaise

She handed each boy a drink and fetched herself a glass of water.

"So what are you two talking about?" she inquired

"Oh nothing" said Draco innocently with an attempt at an angelic smile.

"So girls then?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe"

She laughed, "Well ok I'll leave you two to your discussion. I'm going to go visit Ginny".

After muttering her password Hermione moved into her room. She jumped into the shower and washed all the sweat from her body. The warm water also seemed to help with the dull ache in her muscles. She used her favourite rose body wash, wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her closet to find something to wear. After choosing her a pair of her favourite skinny jeans and a pink singlet top Hermione was dressed and almost ready to go. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, sprayed some of her perfume and moved back into the common room.

"So anyway then I said to her 'Oi you'd better finish what you started or I am going to seriously – "

Her laughter announced her arrival back into the room; she moved forward and gave Draco a short shoulder massage,

j

"Blaise you said no such thing"

He huffed,

"I did too! You weren't even there Hermione"

"I didn't need to be. I know you don't have it in you to speak to a girl like that"

Draco smirked whilst enjoying his shoulder massage,

"She's right Blaise. You're too soft" he then looked up at Hermione, "So you're off to Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I'll see you later" she was almost out the door when she turned, "Hey Draco? Do you reckon we could make tonight a group outing? I think it would be nice to hang out with everyone"

Blaise looked at Draco wondering what he was going to say. Draco thought for a bit and then smiled at her,

"Sure thing baby. Do whatever you want"

"Ok thanks" and she bounced out of the room.

"Speaking of soft" Blaise said smirking, "You're so whipped Malfoy"

"Whipped? I think not. I just know that if you keep women happy you're more likely to get more action"

"Sure, whatever you say Draco" he said smirking.

**xxxxxx**

Harry was sitting on his bed attempting to do his Charms homework but he just wasn't understanding it and already he had created a small fire on one of his drapes which he'd extinguished but now there was an ugly burnt mark staring him in the face. He wished Hermione was here to help him but he hadn't spoken to her since their fight in the hallway after Potions. He saw her at lunch where she was sitting with Ginny, she seemed happy and Harry didn't know if that made him hate Malfoy more or wonder what he did to make Hermione so happy. Either way it was undeniable that he missed his friend and was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have reacted better to her shocking news. Suddenly, a tapping on the window announced the arrival of an owl. He got up and opened the window and allowed the owl to land on his shoulder and deliver its message. Once it was gone he shut the window and moved back to his bed to read the note,

_Dear Harry,_

_Tonight a few of us are heading to the Rusty Cauldron and Ginny and I were wondering if you and Ron would like to come with us? I know that you are probably still really mad at me for dating Draco but I like him Harry and he makes me happy. As my friend, I would hope that you might appreciate that. I would very much like to put this fight behind us and move on and I hope that you do too. If you would like to come out then please send us back at owl._

_Love Hermione._

He read over the letter once more. "A few of us" meant more then just Hermione and Ginny which probably meant it involved Malfoy as well. He scrunched up the letter and threw it away watching as it landed near his pillows – not even half metre away. He had just begun rereading his notes when another tap was heard at his window.

**God! Does no one want me to get any work done?**

He took his second letter from the owl and read it,

_Dear Harry,_

_For the past 2 weeks I have watched you and Mr Weasley as you have avoided the company of Miss Granger. I think now is the time to express my worries over this current situation. It does seem a shame that after such a long friendship, which has faced so many obstacles, that it would be the obstacle that presents itself in the form of Mr Malfoy that destroys what the three of you have. _

_I understand that your unique situation does leave you suspicious of a lot of people and that is most unfortunate but it is obvious that in situations like this that we must trust those who've vowed to stay with us. It is my personal belief that Miss Granger would not do anything, such as dating Mr Malfoy, with the intention of harming what chances the three of you have in this up and coming war. _

_So I would urge you to accept Miss Granger's offer Harry and see if you can't work this out._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

Harry sighed.

**Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid knowledge of everything. What does he expect me to do? I can't just accept Malfoy. He's the son of a Death Eater, its probably embedded in his DNA to swing towards the Dark Side and Hermione doesn't know the evil she's getting herself involved with. **

At that moment Ron entered the dorm.

"What are these?" he said picking up the letter and scrunched up piece of paper and reading them.

He looked up at Harry, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are we going to go?"

He remained silent,

"Well surely Dumbledore wouldn't encourage us to socialize with people who are going to do us in is he? He kind of needs you around mate"

"I am aware of that Ron" replied Harry frustrated.

"Well then I think we should go. Its time to end this fight with Hermione Harry, she's made it pretty clear that Malfoy is staying in the picture for now and you know we need our friend. Im sure she's not expecting us to become all buddy buddy with him and buy him drinks. I think she just wants us to come"

"Well then you can reply to the letter" he replied defeated.

"Shall do" said Ron happily.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Harry and I would like to come along tonight. We'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 8pm._

_Ron_

"I'll just run up to the owlery and send this then shall I?"

Harry nodded and then turned back to his Charms homework.

**Stupid Ron and his stupid belief in Dumbledore's stupid knowledge of everything.**

**xxxxxx**

"Hermione its 8 o'clock will you two bloody hurry up!" yelled Draco from the common room where he sat with Blaise.

"Girls man I swear it's in their blood they always have to be late" said Blaise with a smirk.

"Yeah well its bloody annoying" replied Draco, "I wouldn't care if it was just the four of us but now thanks to Hermione's great idea it's a whole bunch of people that their holding up"

"Oh we're not even that late!" Ginny yelled.

They heard as Hermione's door open and turned to see Ginny emerge in a short black dress. She'd curled her hair and looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled at the two boys,

"What do you think?" she said doing a twirl.

Draco looked over at Blaise to see his friend sitting there with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah you scrub up ok Weasley" Draco replied for the both of them smirking at Blaise.

"Hermione come on!" said Ginny to the door.

"I'm coming" was the muffled reply.

"Ok well how about Blaise and I head down to find the others and you and Draco can catch us up. Come on Blaise"

Blaise stumbled forward and held out his arm ready to escort her. Ginny looked at him shocked,

"What?" he asked looking innocently at her, "all ladies need an escort".

Draco mimicked vomiting just out of Ginny's line of sight so only Blaise could see his friend's immaturity. They left the common room, chatting and headed to the hall and Draco turned back to Hermione's door.

"Hermione are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine I just think I look to dressy. I don't look like I'm going clubbing"

"Well I can't help you unless you show me"

There was silence.

"Hermione bloody get out here and show me already!"

"Fine! I'm coming out and don't you dare laugh at me Draco Malfoy!"

The door opened sharply and she stepped out in a tight emerald green boob tube with her hair straightened. He was speechless.

"See! I knew I looked to dressed up. I told Ginny. I'm going to go change!"

Just as she turned to go back inside, Draco rushed forward.

"Woah Woah give a man time to speak. You don't look too dressy you look beautiful and if you change I won't speak to you for the rest of the night and that's a promise"

She pouted, "Why wouldn't you speak to me?"

"Because I want all the other guys and girls to be jealous when they see the hottest girl on the arm of Draco Malfoy. So come on lets go"

"But – "

"No buts! Come on!"

He pulled her towards the door and she giggled.

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"Nothing really. I was just thinking that if I had changed and you weren't speaking to me it wouldn't really be doing you any favours now would it?"

He smirked at her, "I said I wouldn't speak to you baby. Not that I wouldn't kiss you and feel you up"

"Oh I see" she said playfully, "You're just dating me for my body…is that it?"

He smirked again as they stepped out into the hallway.

"You know it is"

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before they hurried to find the others.

**xxxxxx**

Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ernie, Blaise and Ginny all waited impatiently in the hallway. They were anxious to get out of the castle. Finally, they heard the sounds of high-heeled shoes making their way down the corridor and Malfoy and Hermione appeared holding hands. Ron noticed Harry shudder. Hermione, seeing her two friends, broke her contact with Malfoy and made her way over.

"Hi guys, I'm so glad you decided to come with us"

"Us too 'Mione. I think it will do us both some good to get out of here" said Ron

Lavender nodded in agreement. Harry just looked at the floor.

"Right, lets get going then…finally!" said Blaise and they started off.

As they made their way to the carriages Hermione walked with Ginny. They chatted excitedly about the club and all the fun they were going to have.

"Im so glad we're going in a group" said Hermione, "as much as going with you or Draco is fun I think a group will be different"

"mm yes" said Ginny distractedly and Hermione looked over to see her watching Zabini. She laughed.

"Ginny! You're checking out Blaise!"

Her friend blushed, "I am not! I was just looking around to make sure we still had everyone"

"I wasn't aware that everyone was Blaise"

"Don't you dare tell him Hermione! I'm serious. I'm just looking! There is no harm in looking is there?"

Hermione shook her head, still laughing, "No, no harm in looking " she grinned evilly, "there is no harm in trying out either…I did"

She ducked as Ginny tried to shove her.

**xxxxxx**

They arrived and lined up outside to get into the club. Draco moved to stand beside Hermione and draped his around her. She smiled back at him. Finally, they were inside.

"Go find a table" Blaise instructed, "I'll handle the drinks"

They moved off and found a spot over looking the dance floor. Ginny was chatting happily with Harry and Ron and Hermione with Ernie.

"So I've written back to my mother and assured her that this club is nothing like the muggle ones she's heard of and that it is a perfectly safe and respectable place to go…that seemed to satisfy her"

"Well I suppose it depends on your definition of 'safe'" replied Hermione, "I've had a close call here before"

"I had heard about that. It must have been frightening for you. I suppose that is a bonus to being a guy generally girls aren't strong enough to force you up against walls in alleyways"

Hermione was about to reply when she was distracted by the feeling of a hand resting gently on her leg. She nodded to Ernie and he took this as a sign to continue talking,

"I had a friend once actually who went out and found herself at some guy's place and had no idea how she'd gotten – "

The hand slowly began moving in circles on her thigh and steadily moving higher. She looked over at Draco who was looking around the club with the faintest of smirks on his face.

"I was shocked when she told me because she's generally not the kind of person who allows herself to drink that much but she'd been –"

She gently went to remove his hand from her leg but he swatted her hand away and continued with the circles. Hermione began to feel herself turning red.

"The amount of people you see going out these days and just getting themselves completely wasted is really – "

She made another attempt at removing his hand but his other hand just took hold of it and wouldn't let it go.

"Personally, I don't allow myself to drink past my limit as I was raised to be very aware of –"

"Stop it" she whispered quietly

but Draco shook his head and his hand moved even higher still so that is was under her dress.

"I don't think there is anything tackier then seeing people who are so far gone that they can't even walk themselves –"

"Seriously, quit it" she tried again, "its too risky"

"That's the point Granger…" he said smoothly

"Ok here we go. Shots!" announced Blaise returning to the table with a tray full of shot glasses. His arrival gave Hermione the chance to roughly push Draco's hand away and move closer to Ernie. He smirked at her discomfort.

"Ok we do this in rounds" explained Blaise.

This caught Draco's attention. There were more then enough shots on that tray to last over 5 rounds and he didn't want Hermione in the sort of state she had been the first time she'd been clubbing.

"Fuck rounds Blaise" he said, "all in".

He took a shot off the tray and downed it and everyone else dived in for one. This way he could take Hermione's shots as well as his own. His alcohol tolerance was much more developed.

Once everyone shot glass was completely empty the group began to move off onto the dance floor. Ron with Lavender and Ernie and Harry had both managed to find some hot looking randoms. This left Ginny, Blaise, Hermione and Draco at the table. Draco, he was glad to say, had prevented Hermione from having more then three shots and was happy to see that she was only slightly tipsy.

"Wanna dance Weaslette?" asked Blaise a charming smile.

Ginny smiled back and took his offered hand moving off to the dance floor with him. Draco smirked at his friend and then turned to his girlfriend.

"Ready for a dance?"

She nodded at him happily and they joined the others on the dance floor. Once they were out there, dancing slowly against each other as Draco had shown her, he bent down and nibbled gently on her ear.

"I wish you'd allowed me to carry out my plans baby".

She turned to dance face to face with him,

"I told you. I was too risky. Anyone could have seen! Ernie could have noticed or worse Harry or Ron!"

He moved his hands around his waist to hold her firmly against him so she could feel every inch of his body. She blushed at the contact.

"You forget I am well practiced. No one would have seen and it would have been fun"

Hermione fixed him with a piercing stare.

"You mean to tell me that you've done that sort of thing a lot with girls in clubs?"

Draco nodded truthfully and was slightly surprised when Hermione turned herself so that she was no longer facing him. He realized the problem.

"Baby it's not a big deal. I just thought you would have enjoyed it that's all. As for the other girls…well you're the only girl who I'm trying to finger in clubs these days"

She shook her head.

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" he tried to turn her, "No Draco don't. I'm not your baby right now"

She disentangled herself from him. Ginny seeing the trouble moved away from Blaise and closer to Hermione to dance with her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine just Draco trying to treat me like a slut is all"

"I was not", he said moving closer to the two girls.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" said Hermione coldly and she moved away.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Ginny worriedly

"No Gin its fine don't worry" and she left.

Blaise watched his friend, "What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Ok what did you try to do then?"

"Nothing I haven't done before"

Blaise shook his head.

"Draco, girlfriend and club slut equals different remember?"

"Yeah thanks Blaise you shit I know"

and he moved towards the girls bathroom.

**xxxxxx**

He waited beside the bathroom door for a couple of minutes before asking a girl who was leaving,

"Excuse me" he asked charmingly, "Would you be able to tell me if there is a girl in there in a green dress with brown hair?"

"Oh" she said quite taken with his charm, "yes, yes there is"

"Anyone else in there?"

She smiled sexily and shook her head moving closer to him,

"Thanks" he said and moved into the bathroom leaving the girl standing there quite disappointed.

"Hermione" she heard her name being called and moved quickly into a stall and locked it.

"This is the girls bathroom Malfoy. Get out"

"You think this the first time I've been in here? You're wrong. Now come out of there"

"No" she replied stubbornly

He sighed angrily.

"Look Granger I see it as you having two options. Either you come out of your hiding hole on your own or I open the door magically and pull you out. What's it going to be?"

He heard her shuffled around and finally, realizing he was serious, opened the door and came out to stand in front of him looking furious.

"You don't get to boss me around Malfoy. Especially not in the girls bathroom where you shouldn't even be!"

"Well I wouldn't be in here if you hadn't just run off like that"

"Well I wouldn't have run off if you hadn't tried to treat me like one of your sluts"

Another angry sigh.

"I knew we were going to have to have this conversation eventually so you'd better listen up Granger. You got me? Cause I am only going to say this once. I am **not** a virgin. I am **very much **not a virgin. That much should be obvious to you. Now since this is my first relationship **ever** that would mean I have a lot of **non-committed** sex with **a lot** of girls. Or sluts as you are preferring to call them. So I have done a lot of things that **will** disgust you including getting these sluts off in clubs. I actually tend to enjoy watching girls getting off. **However**, just because I want to try and finger you in a club does not mean I am thinking of you as one of those other girls. I am dating **you**. I am in a committed relationship to **you**. So like it or not you are the **virgin**__in all this. **I** am the one who knows what he likes and what he wants and who knows what they're doing and I don't mind that you have no clue as to what you like, want or what you're doing. I **do** mind when you get up on your soapbox and try to tell me off about things which you don't know anything about. Are we clear?"

She looked at him sadly. "I don't think anyone's ever made me feel so ashamed to be a virgin before".

"Well that's not how I intended it" he said firmly, "You are a virgin and that is ok with me because we all start somewhere but, as hard as I know it is for you, just accept that when it comes to this I know more about it all then you do. Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Ok good" he said and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and suddenly, he lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"What are you – " she began,

"Shh its ok"

He moved to stand between her legs and slowly placed his hand under her dress.

"No wait" she said.

"Hermione!" he signed impatiently, "Come on!"

She shook her head.

"You're misunderstanding. It's not fair is it that you keep doing all the work? I want to be able to return the flavor but, as you've acknowledged, I have no idea what I'm doing which means I'm going to need some help. So please can we just wait until we're back home?"

He considered this. On the one hand he really wanted to do this, on the other hand, what was she promising was very tempting and he would certainly enjoy it more when he was on the receiving side. He nodded and removed his hand, only kissing her.

They snogged for a good couple of minutes before moving back outside to join their friends.

**xxxxxx**

Harry was sitting at the table when Hermione and Malfoy returned.

"I'm going to go and get us some more drinks. Do you want to come with me baby?"

"Actually" she said almost nervously, "I was going to ask Harry if he wanted to dance?"

Harry looked up at Malfoy who didn't seem to be bothered by the idea and watched as he moved off to get the drinks.

"Well ok" he said reluctantly.

They moved off to the dance floor. Harry seemed like a very awkward dancer but Hermione ignored this because finally he seemed to be acknowledging her.

"Look Harry I just wanted to say that –"

"No Hermione please let me?"

She nodded.

"Its always just been you, me and Ron. The triom and even though Ron's got Lavender I've never seen her as a threat to us because well I like her and all but she's not exactly going to be Ron's type forever is she. So then its always been you and me. Both of us never seemed to find relationships with much long term potential and I knew that you were always going to need someone who would stand up to your bossing and call you on your bullshit when you're mad but I never thought you'd find that with Malfoy. It worries me because he just might be the kind to be your type forever and he's very persuasive. I just don't want to lose you"

She nodded reassuring him that she knew what he meant.

"Draco is good to me Harry and he does call me on my bullshit as you put it but he is not you and Ron. You guys are my family. Draco is my boyfriend. All three of you are very important but I'm never going to let either of you replace the other".

He nodded.

"Dumbledore seems to agree with you. He sent me a letter today urging me to take you up on your offer. I'm not saying I'm going to accept Malfoy 'Mione and suddenly want to be his friend and have him hang out with us and all that stuff but I am beginning to understand the he makes you happy and that he doesn't seem to be going anywhere. So if he's important to you then I guess I can accept that we're just going to have to share you from now on"

She smiled and nodded, "That's all I want. Really that is all I want".

**xxxxxx**

The walk up to the castle was a happy one with the trio completely reunited and Ginny hand in hand with Blaise who kept throwing Draco smug looks and Ernie it would seem had broke his own principals on drinking and was being supported by Lavender as he was in no fit state to walk unaided.

Hermione slowed down so that she was walking next to Draco. He took her hand and kissed it. She looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged making Hermione wonder how she got so lucky.

Once inside everyone began to separate to their own common rooms except Ginny who stayed with Blaise and kept walking towards the dungeons. Lucky for Blaise, Ron was so caught up in his conversation with Harry that he did not notice this. However, Hermione did and she broke away from Draco.

"Ginny can I speak with you?"

Ginny looked back at Hermione said something quietly to Blaise before moving towards her friend. The two girls walked towards a corner away from the boys.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing" Ginny replied, "I'm just going to Blaise's dorm"

"Are you drunk?"

"No! Seriously I'm not Hermione"

"Then **why** are you going to Blaise's dorm?"

"Um to snog him?"

"Not shag him?"

"Hermione I'm not a whore!"

"I don't think you are Ginny I just – well Blaise can be very charming when he wants to be. I don't want you to do anything you'd regret"

"Hermione I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions now stop worrying ok. Nothing that serious is going to happen!"

"Well ok Gin but the password to our dorm is Unity if you need it"

**xxxxxx**

"Reckon she's ruining my chances?" asked Blaise

Draco watched the two girls. He could see Hermione looked worried.

"I think she might be trying but Red seems to be putting up a bit of a fight"

"Well good"

"Blaise you know if you piss off Red that is going to piss of Hermione don't you?"

"Yeah I know. I'll be careful Dad don't worry"

The two girls moved backwards them and Blaise and Ginny bid them goodnight before moving down the dungeon steps. Draco watched as Hermione bit her lip in concern. He pecked her on the lips.

"Blaise is a good guy"

"I know he's good. It's the guy part that worries me"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means he's riddled with testosterone"

"and that's a bad thing?"

"It can be"

"I'm not 'riddled with testosterone'"

She laughed,

"You're the worst Malfoy".

He smirked at her and they moved down to their common room.

**xxxxxx**

It was once they were inside the door that Hermione remembered her agreement with Draco and she suddenly felt very nervous. Draco's speech to her in the bathroom has only served to remind her just how experienced he was when compared to her inexperience. They each moved to their dorms to change.

**Its ok Hermione. He won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. He'll help you. He knows you are clueless in this department. He isn't going to laugh at you.**

She moved back out into the common room in her pajamas and stopped outside his door and took a deep breathe before saying his password and entering. He was lying quite comfortably on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine. He looked up as she entered.

She looked scared he decided. Maybe this was too much to expect from her. He watched as she slowly made her way over to his bed. He sat up.

"Baby I appreciate what you are preparing to do but I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for"

"I'm ok" she replied steadily and she climbed onto the bed and kissed him.

Maybe it would be best to ease her into this he decided as he kissed her back. Instead of flipping her over so that she would be underneath him like he usually would have done he just lay back and allowed her to be on top. She seemed to get the message and she straddled him. He positioned her where she should be.

Slowly Hermione moved her hands down to his bare chest. She ran her hands over his abdomen. She could feel each and every muscle. At a quick glance he appeared to be just lying there allowing her to touch him. Her hands ran up to his pecks and over his nipples which she felt react to her contact with them. He moaned softly.

She smiled and ran her hands down to his hips where his green pants clung. However, as she was sitting on him there was little she could do so she slowly climbed off. She played with the elastic and slowly began to pull them down. Draco lifted himself slightly so she could remove them all the way. Now he just lay there in his boxers. She ran her hands up his legs and his thighs and to the top of the boxers. She played with the rim of them but couldn't seem to bring herself to remove them like his pants.

Draco decided to step in here. He sat up and pulled her to him and kissed her. As they snogged he took one of her hands and gently placed it upon the bulge in his boxers. He felt her move her hand around in a caress and couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Hermione felt this bulge twitch and pulled her hand away. Had she done something wrong? As if reading her thoughts Draco croaked at her hoarsely,

"No no that was good. You're doing fine"

Encouraged, she slowly began to pull his boxers down. Once they were off she was shocked at the look of it. It just stood up so straight and almost throbbing. She reached up and stroked it gently and was surprised to find it was like something so hard wrapped in something so soft. He groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked

He shook his head.

"Unless you try to snap it or squeeze the death out of it or bite it there is little I would think you could do to hurt me…unless of course you leave me like this"

She giggled and went back to her explorations. This, Draco was finding extremely difficult, because her touching of him was having, of course, the desired effect yet Hermione didn't know what the desired effect was so he was having to try and keep himself from reaching any kind of climax.

It was so strange thought Hermione and this thing, this penis, was obviously so sensitive. She knew what a hand job was but she's heard that head was much better for the boy. She knew it involved putting the thing in her mouth. She looked at it. It couldn't be that bad could it?

Draco felt the tip of him enter her mouth and then finally the whole of him. He moaned again and his hands entangled in her hair. This Hermione did not mind because he could guide her this way as to what she should do and for how long for.

He felt himself getting closer and closer.

"Hermione I'm going to – you should stop if you don't want to-"

but instead she reached down and massaged his balls. Once Ginny had told her how much Dean had liked that and suddenly she felt Draco shudder and erupt in her mouth. Unsure what to do with the warm salty cum she swallowed it and licked her lips to make sure she'd gotten it all. Draco watched her in amazement and didn't think she'd ever looked so hot.

"Was it ok?" she asked shly

"It was fantastic" he told her still coming down from his climax.

She snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you"

"For what baby?" he asked confused

"For being so patient so far. I know it can't be easy on you not when you were so used to just getting what you needed".

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"You're not going to go all mushy on me now are you Granger? I'm not sure my testosterone riddled brain could handle it"

She laughed and shook her head before yawning and letting sleep wash over her.


	14. Thats how you like it

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

That's how you like it – Beyonce (Thanks to TheresNothingInside)

Xx

I like the way you walk

The way you talk

The way you dress

The way you smile

I like the way you are

The way you ain't

I like your honesty, integrity,

It levels me, so please don't ever change

I hope you like my style

The way I dress

The way I flirt

Say yes

I hope you like my mind

The things I say

If I'm with you, then I'm with only you;

My loyalty will never, ever change

That's How You Like It, huh

**Chapter 14: That's How You Like It**

**Xxxxxx**

Ginny was running through the dungeons faster then she had ever run before. For about the fourth time she cursed the school for not having signs pointing you in the direction that you wished to go after all it would only be logical wouldn't it? She stopped to take a breath,

**Ok Ginny relax calm down. Your not lost, you can find Hermione's dorm you just have to think. Now where in relation to here is the Potions classroom….its ah right ok good. That means Hermione's dorm is left. **

She began running once again and finally found the portrait that lead to the Head's Common room.

"Unity" she puffed and the door opened.

She sprinted to Hermione's door and muttered her password. However, once inside she discovered Hermione's bed was made and given the early hour of the morning Ginny assumed Hermione hadn't slept there last night. She walked through the shared bathroom and opened the door leading into Malfoy's room. There they were, fast asleep.

She rushed forward to Hermione's side of the bed and began tugging at her friend,

"Hermione, Hermione wake up"

However, it was Draco who was awoken by Ginny's voice. He slowly opened his eyes and sat bolt upright when he saw her there.

"Jesus Weasley what are you doing here?"

At all the commotion Hermione slowly began to wake. She rolled over and looked at Ginny's obviously only half awake.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Hermione please I need to talk to you right now"

She studied the obvious panic in her friends face and turned to Draco,

"Draco could you give us a minute?"

"What?" he spluttered, "this is my room, my bed, my girlfriend who shouldn't be being stolen from me at 6am"

"Malfoy please" said Ginny, she looked like a wreck.

He reached down to the floor, found his boxers and pulled them on. Ginny looked away embarrassed. Once this was done, he moved into the bathroom and they heard the shower running. Hermione slowly sat up.

"Ok Gin what's wrong?"

Ginny climbed onto the bed beside her and broke down into tears.

"I s-s-slept with B-Blaise"

"What?"

"Last night after you warned me, I thought it would be fine. I thought I had enough self-control to resist all this charms and shit but I-I didn't"

Hermione hugged her friend and patted her back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Gin"

Ginny sniffed, "Its not like my virginity was really that important. I wasn't planning to wait for marriage or anything like that but I t-thought I would always lose it to someone who l-loved me not a S-Slytherin"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"Well it hurt but he was very nice about it and he l-looked after me"

"Well at least it wasn't a completely disastrous experience right?"

"It wasn't disasterious at all. I was nice but well I just don't feel right now Hermione. I don't feel good".

"You're feeling sick?"

"No I don't feel like you're meant to feel when you do something like that. I always thought I'd feel really complete and womanly but I just feel dirty"

"Ginny sex doesn't complete you and as for feeling dirty I can tell you that you're not. Think of all those girls who lost it in 4th or 5th year. At least you were 16 and mature enough to be making those kinds of decisions"

"H-Have you and Malfoy?"

"Well Draco obviously but not together no"

"T-Then why was he naked?"

"Oh um" Hermione turned bright red, "he just sleeps like that"

Ginny watched her friend and for the first time that morning she managed a smile,

"I'm sure he does Hermione. That's why there was boxers and pants on the floor. Come on spill"

"Well um we're taking this one step at a time and last night I ah gave him umm"

"A blow job?" helped Ginny

"Yeah…one of those"

"How was it?" her friend asked excitedly

"Well it wasn't as completely disgusting as I thought it would be. It still wasn't the greatest thing ever though"

"Spit or swallow?"

"Um swallow"

Her friend laughed, "Good girl. They like it more if you swallow"

"Hey I have an idea," said Hermione suddenly, "Lets have a girls day. You know we'll go shopping, do our hair, nails and all that stuff. What do you think?"

"Yeah that's a great idea"

"We'll do complete make over's and then you can see how undirty you really are"

**xxxxxx**

Draco dropped down next to Blaise at the breakfast table and began piling bacon, eggs and sausages onto his plate.

"I didn't expect to see you at breakfast this morning. You never come to breakfast and why would you when you have this kitchen down in your common room"

"mm yes"

"The question in all that fucker was, why are you at breakfast?"

Draco turned to stare at his friend grumpily,

"Because at 6am I was kicked out of my own bed by mini Weasley and I have the slightest of sneaking suspicions that might have something to do with you"

"Oh yes about that" said Blaise going back to his breakfast

"Cough it up Blaise, **why** would Red be running into my dorm at 6am?"

"Because she got laid last night and I assume she would want to compare notes with Hermione?"

"Well that's funny since Hermione has nothing to compare and I'm sure Red would know that"

Blaise choked on his bacon, "You mean you haven't – but you're fucking Slytherin Sex God – She's making you wait that's fucking hilarious!"

"Well what am I meant to do Zabini? Force her?"

"Are you really telling me Draco after all the girls you've pulled that you've forgotten what seduction is? As if you couldn't get her into bed!"

"Maybe I would find it more of a turn on if she came to me in her own time" he said as he continued to eat, "plus she's keeping me happy in the mean time"

"So you're doing everything but? That's pathetic"

"You're pathetic"

"At least I'm getting laid"

"and I'm suffering the consequences. I ought to blacken your eye for this morning"

"Still getting laid" Blaise said in a singsong voice

Draco snorted, "At least when I was getting laid the girls stayed long enough for me to kick them out. I never woke up to find them gone"

Blaise was silent for a moment as he thought,

"Maybe the girls I sleep with are just trained well enough to know that in the morning it's back to the beginning featuring me as the single bachelor"

"Hermione's going to kill you"

"She'll have to find me first"

**xxxxxx**

When Draco arrived back into his common room he immediately headed over to Hermione's room. The door was open and she was rushing around in a cute outfit of three quarter jeans and a cute blue singlet top with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. He chuckled as she race around obviously looking for something. She heard him and looked up.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About half a minute why?"

"Oh no reason" she said blushing red.

"Oh you thought I watched you get changed didn't you?"

"I had feared it yes"

"Why? It's not like its nothing I haven't seen before"

"Well I still don't want you watching me like some peeping tom"

"a peeping what?"

"Never mind. Can you help me find my – oh never mind I've got it"

She had found her wallet lost in amongst a pile of stuff on her desk. Draco moved from the doorway to standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he said nipping at her ear.

She giggled, "I know you said you wanted to go flying with me today but I promised Ginny we'd go have a girls day. She really needs it"

"Didn't Blaise tire her out enough?"

"So he told you then?"

"Of course he did. Right before he mocked me for being celibate"

"You're barely celibate Draco"

He chuckled and began playing with the zipper on her jeans.

"Oh no you don't mister I don't have time"

"Well make time" he grazed his teeth along her ear knowing she liked that.

Hermione felt herself beginning to crumble and she grabbed hold of the back of her desk.

"Seriously Draco Ginny could be here any minute"

He began kissing her neck and moved down to her collarbone finding the exact little spot that drove her crazy.

"Hermione you are so beautiful please let me do this. You deserve it for being such a fantastic person please"

He got her zipper down and moved her underwear aside. She felt him at her opening and felt her knees going weak. So did he apparently because he tightened his grip around her waist as two fingers entered into her. She moaned.

"That's it baby tell me that you like what I'm doing"

He brushed against her clit and she gasped.

"Draco" she moaned

He continued to pump into her slowly and then quickly until he finally felt her walls clenching around his fingers and knowing she was close he moved his mouth back to her ear.

"You can feel that can't you. You can feel how good this is and how close you are. Come on baby tell me what you think"

"I-I can't t-think"

"Yes you can," he said in between kissing her neck, "come on tell me"

"It f-feels so g-good"

"and who's making you feel this good?"

"You are"

she moaned again and he knew that at any minute she was going to orgasm.

"and who else makes you feel like this?" he asked with a slight hint of possession in his voice.

"N-no one"

With that she climaxed and collapsed into his arms. He held her up while she rode out the final waves of her orgasm. He loved the sight of her right after she'd come apart. Slowly, she regained her strength and began to stand up. She turned in his arms and kissed him hard and passionately but the kiss ended almost as quickly as it had started before she pulled away from him and ran into her closet.

"Now thanks you to I look like a complete mess again" she said with a smile and raced into the bathroom.

Draco just smirked to himself, "Oh yeah I still got it. Blaise is a right moron if he thinks I've forgotten what seduction is"

He turned and left Hermione's room with a slight strut,

"Have a good day baby" he called out

and left the dorm to go and find Blaise.

**xxxxxx**

Hermione and Ginny had been walking through Hogsmede for ages. They had been to numerous shops and brought heaps of different things and thanks to Ginny Hermione wouldn't need to be borrowing any of her clothes for going out any time soon. They made their final stop at a lingerie shop because some of the outfits they had brought required things like seamless underwear. They walked into the store and were overwhelmed by the size of it inside. Every wall was packed with shelving and hooks, which hung all kinds of different choices in underwear.

Ginny walked around and picked out things they needed like new G-strings and strapless bra but she had to giggle when she came across bra and underwear set of emerald lingerie with silver stitching.

"Hey Hermione come here!"

Hermione moved from looking at, with some shock, a leather whip set over to her friend.

"It's in your size and Draco would love it"

She blushed scarlet.

"Ginny put it away that's ridiculous. Underwear is underwear and I am sure Draco doesn't care"

Suddenly, a new person entered into their conversation.

"Did I just hear the name Draco?"

It came from a young blonde assistant who had the body to suggest she hadn't eaten for days. All the same, she had the kind of body that girls seemed to envy.

"As in Draco Malfoy?" she continued

"Yes" replied Ginny, "He's my friends boyfriend"

"A girlfriend? Hmm that is unlike anything I have heard of Draco Malfoy before"

"Well" said Ginny in defence of her obviously embarrassed friend, "he had a change of heart once he met Hermione"

"Oh" said the assistant then she smiled and grabbed Hermione's arm, "Well if that's the case then you must simply come and have a look at the latest range we've just got it. I happen to know they are some of Mr Malfoy's favourites"

She set off across the store dragging Hermione with her who was closely followed by Ginny. They came to a display of Naughty lingerie. Hermione looked on in horror as the assistant pulled down set upon set of crotchless panties, bras with zips in the front, leather sets and so many other naughty pieces.

"Here he will love these and you will wear them so well," said the assistant.

She'd handed to Hermione a set of black silk lingerie with the front cut of the g-string and a little diamonte hung in the middle of the hole and holes cut for the nipples in the bra.

"If you just go to the back of the store there are some change rooms right around the corner"

She then bustled them off in the direction of the change rooms but Hermione barely needed to be pushed. She raced into the change rooms and threw the set into the corner. Ginny followed her in and found her friend sitting in the very last stall of the rooms having what looked like a panic attack. She squeezed in and sat beside her friend putting a comforting arm around her.

"'Mione that lady's a bitch. I bet she hasn't even met Malfoy before. She's probably taking her lead from Parkinson or some other slut who's been in here before"

Hermione, trying to slow her breathing, shook her head, "No Ginny this isn't the first time Draco's disgusting past has caught up with me".

She then told Ginny about the discussion she'd had with Draco in the bathrooms at the club only last night. Ginny listened carefully.

"Well 'Mione he did say that you were going to find some parts of his past disgusting right? Well this is obviously one of them. It doesn't mean he expects you to dress in stuff like this," she said aiming a kick at the naughty set.

"He also said he knew what he liked and what he wanted. So what if he's not asking me to dress like that now but what happens if later on down the track he does?"

"Then you tell him you are not comfortable with it and that you won't"

"He'll think I'm a prude. He's Draco fucking Malfoy Ginny! What am I going to do? This whole thing is destined to blow up in my face"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's face and made her friend look her in the eye.

"So what if he's Draco Malfoy. Have you forgotten who you are? You are Hermione Granger. You know what you don't like and what you don't want and you don't like that stupid set and you don't want to wear it. If he really wants you as much as he seems to then he is going to accept that"

"Its just – sometimes he's so set on what he wants and I just, I don't want to say no because I don't want to make him mad but I have to and he gets so annoyed about it even if he doesn't show it"

Ginny stood up and offered her hand to her friend,

"That is relationships and if you're not ready then you should say no. I didn't say no to Zabini and I should have but I was scared of him thinking I was some little virgin Gryffindor and now I've just wasted something that I only had to give once on someone who doesn't appreciate it. You might feel bad about saying no Hermione but you'd feel worse if you said yes. Now, as for this piece of filth set, I want you to walk back out to the lady. Hand it back, tell her that it looks tacky and Draco doesn't do tacky anymore because he has you, purchase the stuff you do need and then lets get back to Hogwarts ok?"

Hermione nodded slowly and Ginny helped her up. They left the changing room and the lady bounded forward.

"So how were they?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Look I am sure you meant well but this stuff here" she said indicating to the whole naughty section, "is just tacky and Draco doesn't do tacky anymore, he's got me. So I'll just get these things please," she said placing her other choices in the lady's hands.

After they left the store Ginny hugged her friend.

"Hermione I am so proud of you! I thought for a moment there you weren't going to say anything"

"For a moment there, so did I" she still looked worried.

"You and Draco are going to be fine. You are more then enough entertainment for him I am sure. He doesn't need you to wear the tacky set ok? Now lets go"

**xxxxxx**

All morning and afternoon Draco and Blaise had been playing Quidditch. They had played one on one, then two on two when some other Slytherins had showed up. They'd worked on strategies for their up and coming games and they'd been racing each other. Finally, they stopped in time for showers before dinner.

"So Weasley was just a fling?" Draco asked now they were seated for dinner.

"Yeah just a fling" replied Blaise, "Where is this food? Honestly I'm starved!"

Suddenly, more people entered into the Great Hall. They were whispering and as they sat at their respective tables the whispering seemed to get louder as more people were filled in on whatever was causing such a commotion.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked a fellow Slytherin who'd just sat down.

"You'll see in about 3 seconds" he answered slightly flushed.

Both boys looked at the door in time to see Hermione and Ginny walk in. However, they didn't look like Hermione and Ginny usually would.

"Is – Is Granger wearing a push up bra?" asked Blaise somewhat huskily

Draco studied his girlfriend very closely. She was wearing 3 quarter white pants that he'd never seen before. They clung to every inch of her long legs and judging by the fact that there was no pantie line she was obviously wearing a g-string. Since the pants were hip hugging they left a slight amount of midriff before coming to the pink thick strapped singlet she was wearing which hugged her body and yes it would appear Blaise was right. She was indeed wearing a push up bra, which accentuated her cleavage nicely. Her hair was down and in curls, which flowed freely as she walked. Even from here, because he knew her lips so well, he could tell she was wearing a new lipgloss and completely new make up. Her outfit finished with some cute little white thongs.

Ginny's outfit consisted of a cute girlish yellow dress, which clung loosely to her entire body. Her hair was down and straight and she wore cute little yellow thongs much like Hermione's. She was smiling and flipping her hair and seemed to be enjoying the attention of all the guys.

Draco leaned over to Blaise, "Weasley still just a fling?"

"Um" was Blaise's only reply.

As dinner progressed people at the dinner table kept muttering about the two girls.

"Oh Merlin have you seen Granger's rack? Man what I wouldn't give to have a go at that"

"Oi Jacobs! That's my girlfriend you're discussing there. I will be the only one 'having a go at that'" he snapped

The boy looked horrified,

"Oh Malfoy sorry I didn't know she was taken I um –"

"Well don't forget it or I'll make sure never so much as look at another girl let alone touch one"

"Woah calm down mate. They're just looking"

"Well she's not theirs to look at"

It wasn't much of a different story over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny were sitting there chatting with the boys who kept stumbling over their words and dropping things. The girls were laughing silently over their clumsiness.

"Hey Perkins" Ron yelled, "Did you know her boyfriend's a Slytherin?"

"Ron quit it," said Hermione

"Hermione you can't possibly be unaware of the fact that every single male in this room is checking you and my sister out. I bet you Malfoy's making heads roll over at his table and I don't even like him but I'd rather him then the rest of Hogwarts"

"They are not. You are such a drama queen Ron"

"King Hermione and they are – look" said Harry

She looked around the hall to find majority of the boys watching her and Ginny. The moment she caught their eye they'd either wink at her or make kissy faces or simply drop something. She turned red.

"I didn't know. Why are they looking?"

Ginny laughed, "Because Hermione we look like babes and they think so too. Especially you in your little push up bra"

"I don't want attention. I just want to eat my dinner. Don't they know I'm dating Draco?"

"I don't think they really care at this point in time 'Mione" interjected Dean.

"Come on 'Mione" whispered Ginny, "live it up, a little attention never hurt anyone?"

"What about Draco?"

"Well a little jealously won't hurt him either I promise"

Hermione thought it over for a while and then smiled.

"Seamus" she said sweetly, "Could you pass the rolls?"

"Oh ah yes 'Mione here you go ah shit sorry"

He'd spilled the basket of rolls everywhere. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Its ok" she said as she patted his arm, "It was an accident"

The poor boy seemed to fall to pieces.

Draco wasn't getting much dinner eaten. He was watching Hermione who was talking to one of the boys in their year who he'd knocked rolls everywhere. Surely she knew what she was doing to that poor boy who was trying so hard to keep himself completely hidden under the table.

Blaise was laughing, "He's got a boner and Granger doesn't even know it. He's going to blow his load any second now"

"Hey Malfoy!" one of the sixth years on the Quidditch team yelled down the table, "If you ever get bored with her just send her down my way ok?"

"Fuck off Coot. As if you'd have any idea how to handle of girl like Granger"

"Oh and you do?"

"Completely I have 100 percent complete control over this relationship"

"Then why is she flirting with that Seamus kid?"

"She's not!" he roared back.

As dinner drew to a close Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall flanked by Ron and Harry.

"Honestly we can walk on our own" said Ginny somewhat indignantly.

"No sister of mine is going to be groped by randoms in the hallway" was Ron's reply.

"But I don't even live in Gryffindor so you can't escort me" said Hermione,

"Well split up" said Harry simply

"Seriously no" said Hermione, "I am perfectly fine to walk on my own!"

"With the Slytherins? I don't think so," argued Ron

"Ron, Harry you listen to me right now. I am Head Girl and I am perfectly able to walk myself to my own dorm. Now I am going to turn here to go down to the dungeons **on my own**" she said as Ron opened his mouth to argue once more, "and I will see you tomorrow!"

"Hold up there" came a yell and Hermione turned to see Draco hurrying towards her, "you're not going down there on your own"

"Merlin are you serious?" sighed Hermione exasperatedly

"Deadly" replied Draco, "and unlike Weasley you'd do well not to argue with me"

The boys smirked in triumph as Draco steered her in the direction of the dungeons. They journeyed down the stairs with Hermione pouting.

"This is stupid Draco **nothing** would have happened! See there isn't even anybody down here"

"Slytherins don't walk in the light when they plan to jump someone. They wait for the opportune moment and then bang"

He pushed her against the wall and stepped so close to her that she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Well I don't see any Slytherins coming out to jump me do you Draco?"

He leaned so close that his lips brushed over hers,

"I'm a Slytherin",

with that he crashed his lips onto hers. She arms flew up around his neck. He was kissing her hard and passionately as his hands traced all over her body ending at her butt which he grabbed and groaned as he felt himself getting hard. Hermione was so turned on by his passion that she wasn't sure what to do. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she moaned. He was feeling up her legs and across her stomach and she was finding herself looking for more friction. As if sensing what she wanted Draco's hands travelled once more to her butt and he lifted her up so that her legs has to wrap themselves around his body for support. She pulled back breathing heavily,

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat confusedly

"Trust Me," he panted, this position is so much better"

Suddenly he grounded his erection against her and she felt the friction she'd needed. She cried out in pleasure and he chuckled as his little Gryffindor experienced yet another pleasure she had not known before. He attacked her neck wanting to leave his mark on her. She allowed him more access and once the mark was made he licked the spot before moving back to her lips.

It was whilst kissing Draco that Hermione felt him begin to move. She pulled back and watched as he was slowly moving them towards their common room and it was then she realised they'd been out in the hallway all this time.

"No one saw" he answered her fear.

She then began to kiss his neck, which was driving Draco wild. He all but ran to the portrait.

"Unity" he rushed.

Once they were inside he laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. Never once breaking contact. He reached down and began unbuttoning her pants.

"These had me hard at first sight" he told her

He pulled them off but Hermione was so caught up in kissing him that she barely noticed. He then pulled off his shirt and she instantly began running her nails across his chest, he groaned into her mouth. She giggled as he pulled off her shirt.

"mmm push up," he mumbled as he placed butterfly kisses across the tops of her breasts.

He did this whilst kicking off his pants, which he'd unbuckled. Finally, much to Draco's pleasure, they were down to just underwear. Hermione was whimpering. She was feeling that strong urge from friction again but wasn't sure what to do about it but Draco was. He ground against her again, which now that they were almost completely naked felt a lot more real to Hermione. Suddenly, her eyes snapped over and she remembered the lady in the shop, the rack of naughty lingerie, being told that they were Draco's favourites and she began trying to push him off her.

"no no no. Stop" she cried

Immediately he stopped and watched her,

"What's wrong baby?"

"We can't do this. No get off me"

She seemed so scared she was about to cry so Draco quickly got off of her. She jumped off, grabbed her clothes and race into her room slamming the door.

**What the hell?** He thought.

He pulled his pants on and knocked on her door.

"Hermione?"

"Go away"

He pulled out his wand and opened the door. She was sitting, still in her underwear, on her bed crying.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly

She shook her head.

"I thought you were enjoying it…"

"I-I was"

"Then why'd you stop?"

She dissolved into tears. He moved forward quickly and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you"

He stroked her hair reassuringly and placed gently kisses on her forehead.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, "Can you tell me what's wrong? I can't fix it if you don't tell me"

"T-the o-other girls…they w-were b-better at this then m-me"

"At what baby?"

"I-I'm not w-what you w-want and I c-can't be"

"Hermione you are exactly what I want"

"No" she said as she began to stop crying, "I'm not. I don't have the naughty lingerie and the lady at the shop said-"

**Shit** thought Draco

"Which shop did you go to today?"

"W-what?"

"Which lingerie shop did you go to today baby?"

"T-the one near the shoe shop. I don't remember its name"

"Oh fuck," he breathed, "Hermione I wouldn't have recommended that shop"

"Yeah" she said sadly, "and now I know why. The lady showed me a whole wall Draco an entire wall of your favourite choices apparently".

He sighed, "There isn't much I can say in defence to that. Except, well that was my past, my past which didn't include you and that was a way of having fun for me I guess"

"So girls actually dressed up in stuff like that for you?"

He nodded slowly and she sighed.

"I can't do that for you. I just can't. It made me feel sick"

"Is that why you freaked out before? Because you can't wear that stuff?"

"I was afraid that – " she stopped embarrassed

"Tell me" He encouraged gently

"I was scared that if I slept with you then you'd start expecting me to dress like that too"

He shook his head gently, "No no baby I wouldn't. I never had you down as one for wearing Naughty lingerie and that's fine with me. Most of its shoddy anyway I've got far to much respect for you to see you dressed up like that"

"So you wouldn't ask me to –"

"No" he cut across, "absolutely not. I want you Hermione, not a hooker"

She nodded sadly and Draco began to feel really bad for hurting this girl so much with the stupid shit he'd done in his past.

"I'm sorry you got such a scare like that baby. I want your first time to be great not scary"

She looked up at him,

"Can we maybe just get dressed and go read or something?"

He smiled and nodded.

**Xxxxx**

Draco was silently pretending to read from his spot on the couch but really he was watching Hermione. There was something very different about this girl. She seemed to have him completely wrapped around her finger. Here was this gorgeous girl who, as far as Draco was concerned, was crazy about him and yet he seemed to be the one jumping through hoops to keep her happy. Including, giving up sex. He loved sex! He was a very very very big fan of sex and here he was not having sex. Suddenly,

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Hermione!"

They both looked up at the door.

"Ron?"

"Let me in! Hermione!"

Quickly she crossed to the door and opened in. Ron stumbled in, he stank of alcohol.

"Hermione!" he yelled before collapsing onto her.

"Woah woah get off," yelled Draco

"He's drunk!" Hermione yelled somewhere from beneath Ron.

Draco moved forward and grabbed hold of Ron and quite roughly moved him onto one of the couches.

"Pathetic" he sneered, "who gets themselves so drunk they fall on top of helpless girls".

"Lavender…" Ron mumbled

"Oh that's great. Now he thinks you're Brown!"

Hermione shook her head at his grumbling,

"Draco will you just do me a favour and get a glass of water?"

She then turned back to Ron.

"Ron? Ron? Are you ok?"

"She- She went and then she went and slept with – and slept with him!"

"Who Ron? Lavender?"

"I-I could have I could have loved her!"

Draco handed her the water.

"Here Ron drink – drink the water"

However, he just slopped it down his front.

"Ok I can't take this. I'm going to hit him. No actually I'm going to Blaise's"

With that Draco promptly exited the room. Taking immediate action Hermione drew out her wand.

**Oh please let this work.**

"_Hangoverousoverous"_

Ron seemed to sober up a little.

"Hermione?"

"Ron what happened?"

He sat up and took a deep breathe before shaking his head and allowing it to drop into his hands.

"She cheated on me 'Mione" he mumbled, "I walked in on her and Theodore Nott"

Hermione was shocked.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry" she said quietly

"I thought we were happy. I thought we had something. I just don't understand"

"Maybe she made a mistake?"

"What she tripped, fell and landed on his dick? I don't think so Hermione"

"Did she see you?"

"Oh yeah she saw me and called after me too but I don't want anything more to do with her. She's a whore and I should have known better"

**xxxxx**

"So Weasley's absolutely smashed on your couch?"

"Well why else would I be here numb nuts? When I've got the most gorgeous girl back in my dorm and I could be doing anything with her?"

"Except shagging her right," laughed Blaise.

"Fuck you Zabini"

"Wanna play cards?" offered Blaise, "I bet I can beat your arse in a game of poker"

"In your dreams maybe"

**xxxxx**

Ron had left about an hour ago and Draco still wasn't home. Hermione, who was sick of waiting, had cast a spell on her MP3 so that it was broadcasting the music all over the common room. She'd taken a shower, she'd brushed her hair, moisturised and even done her eyebrows but now she had nothing left to do. So she was in the common room, dancing in her underwear. Her favourite song, 'God is a girl' by Groove Coverage was blasting out really loudly and she was bouncing around the common room.

Dancing was something Hermione would never do professionally and she rarely did it outside of a club but every now and then, usually when something bad had happened, Hermione would get her dance on.

Draco was heading down the hallway towards his common room when he heard music. It was really loud music. Something about a God? Whatever that was.

"Unity"

The music was playing so loudly that Hermione didn't even hear Draco enter nor did she hear him laugh at her antics. She was in middle of the living room, dressed in a grey t-shirt and wearing yellow panties and was shaking her booty to the music.

"God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?"

She did a cool twirl only to see a flash of blonde hair as she spun around. She froze with her back to the door.

"Oh god I've been busted haven't I?"

"Oh yeah" he chuckled

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Well long enough to know that you can seriously shake that cute little behind of yours"

Slowly, she reached for her wand sitting on the club and turned off the music.

"Ok I am going to go and hang my head in shame now"

Draco raced forward, jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of Hermione's waist.

"Oh no, Oh no I want to see some more of your moves"

"You're mocking me"

He laughed, "I'm not I swear! I'm really not. So tell me how often can I expect to come home and find you putting on this little show for me?"

"Oh" she laughed, "you think I did this for you? Oh how cute"

Draco stopped smiling, "I am not cute"

Finally getting over her initial embarrassment, Hermione turned around.

"Oh you are the cutest of the cute"

"Seriously, you're going to have to stop calling me cute or I won't be able to be held accountable for my actions"

"Oh really? Well if you're not cute then what are you?"

Draco smirked and slid his hands down to her hips,

"I'm a badass"

She giggled, "Aw that is cute. You think you're a badass cutie"

She kissed him on his nose and went into her bedroom.

"Night cutie" she called out.

"Now listen here woman" he said storming into her room, "I am not cute and I am a badass and I know that you know I'm a badass because otherwise you wouldn't find me attractive"

"Aw you think I like you because you're a badass. No honey no you got it all wrong. Its your good looks that make me like you"

Draco looked slightly put out and Hermione giggled.

"You know I'm joking. You can be a badass if you want. Night Cutie"

She turned back to her bed when she found herself spun around pulled into a hard kiss. She knees went weak and she felt dizzy.

"Still think I'm cute?"

and with that he left her standing there dazed and, since it was Draco Malfoy, wanting more.


	15. Pictures of You

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character. All I own is the plot.

Hi all,

I didn't go to Uni this week as I've got a bad case of Tonsilitus so I've had all the time in the world to sit here and out write this chapter (which is why its so long). If there is about 100 mistakes in this then I am sorry its the drugs I'm on they make me dopey. I hope you enjoy it.

Xx

**Pictures of you**

**  
Pictures of me**

**  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see**

****

Pictures of you

**  
Pictures of me**

**  
Remind us all of what we used to be**

**Confess to me**

**  
Every secret moment**

**  
Every stolen promise you've believed**

****

Confess to me

**  
All that lies between us**

**  
All that lies between you and me**

**Xxxxxx**

**Chapter Fifteen: Pictures of You**

The common room was filled with the smell of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon. Hermione was busy standing over the stove flipping eggs and watching the toast. Draco stood over near the coffee pot,

"And we aren't asking the house elves to do this why?"

"Because" said Hermione turning to face Draco, "we are perfectly capable of making our own breakfast and we shouldn't reply on house elves to do our every bidding"

"Yeah well this is certainly a lot easier when I wasn't doing it"

Hermione laughed, "doing what? You're doing nothing. You are watching the coffee I am the one over here doing all the hard work"

Draco smirked, "Well that's because you're the women and I'm the man"

"Oh" she said turning to him once more holding the spatula, "so because I'm the girl I'm meant to do all the cooking while you just stand there wasting space?"

"I'm not wasting space" he answered, "My standing here is making the world a happier place"

"Oh really?" she laughed, "how?"

"My amazingly great looks and super hot body. These qualities about me aid in making the world a happier place"

Hermione was just about to mock Draco some more for his ridiculous theory on a happier world when a sudden scratching at the window announced the arrival of an owl. Draco opened the window and took the letter from it.

"Its for you"

"Here" Hermione handed him the spatula, "just flip the bacon and watch the eggs ok?"

She took the letter and read,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please report to my office immediately for discussion._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Draco noticed her studying the letter looking confused.

"Problem?" he asked

"Well I don't think so. Its from Dumbledore, he says I have to come to his office for a discussion"

Draco moved to read the letter over her shoulder.

"Hmm maybe you're expelled," he said kissing her cheek



"Oh that is so not funny" she replied suddenly looking worried

Draco laughed and grabbed the letter from her,

"You are not expelled"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Well I'd better go and see what its all about"

"But wait" called out Draco as she headed towards the door, "What about breakfast?"

She smiled at his concern, "Give the eggs and bacon a couple more minutes then serve it up. If it starts to smell terrible then turn the stove off because it's burning"

With that she was out of the door and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

**Xxxxx**

Ginny had received a letter from Dumbledore asking her to come to his office for a discussion. Judging by the fact that she'd met Harry and Ron as they were exiting from the common room she assumed Dumbledore didn't just want to speak to her. Now all three of them were heading towards his office.

"You don't think its serious do you?" asked Ginny

"I don't think so," replied Harry, "I mean we haven't been breaking any rules or anything so I don't think it will be anything serious"

They said the password and began the hike up the stairs. The door to the office opened and they saw Hermione already seated before the headmaster.



"Ok good" said Hermione she sounded rushed, "can you tell us the problem now sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle,

"I do regret that every time someone is summoned to my office they come with the thought that something terrible has happened"

The four students began to look really worried and Dumbledore chuckled,

"So you can imagine my happiness when I finally had a good reason to summon four of my students to my office in the early morning – probably before breakfast now that the thought has come to mind"

He waved his wand and a plate of fresh fruit; muffins and scones appear on his desk.

"Please do help yourselves and while you eat I shall read to you this letter I received from Molly this morning"

They all dived into the food and waited eagerly for Dumbledore to begin reading,

'_Dear Albus,_

_Some happy news has finally blessed the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur have decided to set their wedding date. They wish to marry this Friday at dusk. It is for this reason that I write to you, not only to invite you to the wedding of course, but to ask if it would be possible for Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to return home for the duration of the wedding festivities. Arthur and I shall be hosting the wedding and we are hosting a rehearsal dinner for the couple tonight with the wedding being held tomorrow._

_Please let me know if any of this is to be deemed problematic._

_Molly'_

Dumbledore finished the letter and smiled at the four shocked faces sitting across from him.

"I have of course granted permission for the four of you to return to The Burrow this evening. If you would be so kind as to meet in my office this afternoon at 5pm dressed in formal attire for the dinner I will accompany you to the rehearsal dinner".

While Ron continued to shake his head, Ginny coughed awkwardly,

"So – So they're getting married like soon? Really soon?"

"I believe that to be so Miss Weasley," replied Dumbledore.

As they left Dumbledore's office the four talked amongst themselves excitedly.

"This is so cool" said Ginny, "Hey 'Mione why don't I come to your dorm at 3pm and we can get ready?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah sure Gin that sounds great".

**Xxxxx**

Draco was stacking the dishes and pots in the sink. There was no way he was going to wash up. The bacon and eggs had actually been quite good, perhaps a little burnt, but still good. He moved over to the couch and grabbed his potions book and began to continue his research for his holiday essay. He'd just moved onto a new page of notes when the portrait opened and Hermione entered with a big smile on her face.

"So I take it you're not expelled then?"

She shook her head and sat down next to him on the couch still smiling.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married. We're travelling to The Burrow tonight for the rehearsal dinner, the wedding is tomorrow"

Draco stopped writing out his notes and looked up at Hermione.

"Are you serious?"

Unable to stop smiling Hermione nodded her head.

"Do you have to go?"

Hermione stopped smiling,

"Ah yes? Its Bill and Fleur's wedding! I have to be there!"

"Well that's a bit selfish isn't it? Not even giving people two days notice"

Hermione was beginning to feel a bit confused. Why wouldn't Draco just be happy that she was happy!

"Yes it is a bit last minute but who cares?! It's a wedding!!"

"Well it's just that they're going to inconvenience a lot of people aren't they?"

Hermione began to feel upset, "Draco what's the problem?"

"Why would I have a problem?"

"Maybe because you're acting as if they have done this to personally offend you?"

"Well why should you have to give up your time to go to this sudden, barely planned wedding? Its just rude"

"They are my friends! I don't mind but I don't think you're mad because of its effects on my time. So what is it?"

"I just don't want my girlfriend pulled out of the school suddenly without prior notice"

Hermione began to feel her blood beginning to boil. How dare Draco be so selfish!

"Ok listen here. My boyfriend? Yes. My Keeper? No! I make my own decisions and I am going to the wedding. It is **not** a waste of my time because they are my friends and the Weasley's are like my family plus its holidays. I will be gone tonight and tomorrow night and then I will be back. So let me worry about my time management and you worry about yours".

She watched as Draco's eyes darkened and he threw down his notes,

"Fine! I don't need this shit"

With that he stormed out of the common room.

**Xxxxx**

Ginny arrived at 3pm to find Hermione in a chaotic state of packing.

"I wasn't sure what to bring or what I needed"

Her friend nodded, "I just packed dresses and stuff. I actually need an opinion on which dress"

She pulled out two dresses both quite different. The first, a crème dress was short sleeved with a red lining around the top and bottom which finished at the knee. The second, a plain yellow dress with thin straps and came to just above her knee.

"Well I really like them both" began Hermione, "but maybe go with the yellow? You know in case Fleur wears white tonight?"

"Oh good thinking!" said Ginny

She grabbed the yellow dress and began to rummage through her suitcase for the appropriate underwear.

"What are you going to wear?" she questioned

"You know" said Hermione, "I'm not sure, I just – I didn't think about it"

"Hermione we're going to a wedding – as if you wouldn't think about dresses!"

"Yeah well- I'm just a bit distracted right now but I guess I was thinking of the blue one?"

"The one with the white sash?"

"Ye-yeah"

Ginny finally had a proper look at her friend. She seemed frazzled and stressed. Very unlike the Hermione that she'd seen this morning. Also, her clothes were all over the floor as opposed to packed.

"Ok 'Mione what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just not ready that's all. I just hate being disorganised"

"Yeah so do I but it doesn't leave me in a complete panic. What happened?"

Hermione stopped and fiddled with a piece of her hair before looking up at her friend.

"Draco and I just had a little fight that is all"

"Over?"

Hermione began to explain. At first Ginny reacted exactly how Hermione had expected calling Draco selfish and self-centred. However, then she calmed and began to try and see his side. Something Ginny wasn't really famous for.

"I guess he had plans. You know things he wanted to do with you over the next two days. He's pureblood and his society, the one my parent's boycott remember, is very organised and very proper. People don't get married on a whim. Plus so far he's always kind of called the shots when it comes to you and him. Maybe it was a surprised for him to have you turn around and face him like that? I don't know but it'll be ok Hermione. He just needs to cool off"

"He needed hours and hours to cool off?"

"He **is** Draco Malfoy. Don't worry about it. Lets just get ready ok?"

They picked out their dresses and began to get changed. Ginny cast a straightening spell on her basically already straight hair whilst Hermione settled for curling hers. They packed all of Hermione's things and before they knew it, it was time to head off to Dumbledore's office. As they left Hermione's room Ginny 

patted her on the back. Draco still hadn't come back and Hermione didn't know where he was.

She sighed, "Gin you go ahead. I'm just going to write Draco a note"

"I can wait for you"

"No really its ok go because otherwise we'll both be late. At least this way you can explain for me"

"Ok I'll see you there"

Ginny grabbed her bag and left whilst Hermione returned to her dorm to look for paper.

_Dear Draco_,

_I've gone to the Weasley's. I'll be back in two days. I hope you don't stay to mad at me._

_Love Hermione_

She walked out, placed it on the table and stood, just for a second. She was having trouble ignoring this bad feeling she'd had since that afternoon. Unsure of why, Hermione found herself walking back into her room. She stood in front of the mirror. She didn't look like a fighter. There she was standing in a dress in heels with her hair done and her make up done but she was meant to be a fighter. A fighter who was meant to be ready for an attack at any time. Yet, these days, she seemed to spend so much time dressed up…did this mean when the time came that she'd be fighting this war in a dress and heels? Suddenly, she was shaking and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

**This is not how I ever thought my seventh year would turn out. Dressed up like some Barbie, dating Draco Malfoy, living separately from Harry and Ron…No Hermione No you are not going to do this. You are not about to fall **

**apart when nothing is wrong. Pull yourself together. You are going to Bill and Fleur's wedding and you are excited about it. **

She steadied herself, smoothed out her dress and walked back into the common room to find Draco sitting at the table reading her letter. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Draco?"

He looked up and saw Hermione standing before him. She was dressed in this cute little blue dress with a white sash wrapped around her waist and cute white little heels on. Her hair was curled and she looked beautiful. He shook his head slowly. He had a bad feeling; he'd woken up with it and now that Hermione was going it seemed to have intensified.

"Draco please I don't want to leave with you angry at me"

"I'm not angry at you Granger. I just don't want you to go"

"Is this interrupting some plan you had?"

"No it just I want you here"

"Why?"

"Because I just do"

"Well that isn't a good enough reason. I have to go and I'm sorry that you're mad about it"

Once again he shook his head. A feeling was just a feeling and he didn't want to look like an idiot, some emotionally out of control idiot. He watched as Hermione moved forward. She kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon. Bye Draco"

And she was gone.

"Bye Baby" he said quietly to himself.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione rushed up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office without knocking,

"I'm sorry I'm late I-"

"That is perfectly fine Miss Granger" cut in Dumbledore. He was dressed in some tailored dress robes as were the boys. However, Dumbledore in dress robes, unlike the boys, just didn't seem to be the same person. He kind of resembled a grandfather type figure now.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. Lets depart shall we?"

He threw some powder into the fire and turned to the boys,

"How about the two of you go first?"

Harry and Ron stepped into the fire and shouted,

"The Burrow",

And vanished in a whoosh of green flames.



Dumbledore then turned to Hermione,

"I trust you worked things out with Mister Malfoy Miss Granger?"

"I hope so sir" she replied,

He nodded understandingly and motioned for the two girls to step into the fireplace. The flames came around them and they watched as gate after gate past before them until they arrived at the gate for The Burrow. They climbed out of the fireplace and used their wands to clean the soot from their outfits.

"Oh there you are" fussed Molly, "Well come on then move over here quickly"

She directed them to stand over to the right of the fireplace to make way for Dumbledore who climbed out of the fireplace only seconds later.

"Ah Molly" he greeted, "congratulations".

"Thank you, Thank you very much Albus. I was wondering if you'd mind taking a picture with the children?"

"Mum" Ron groaned, "We are not children! We're all of age for goodness sake!"

"Not at all Molly where would you like us?" replied Dumbledore

"Oh over in front of the fireplace I guess"

The little ensemble of people then moved to stand in front of the fireplace with their esteemed headmaster in the middle. They all smiled for the camera and then moved into the Weasley's dinning room, which had been magically enlarged to fit over 200 people inside it. They could see Fleur's family sitting over at one of the tables.



" 'arry!" they heard the blushing bride to be yelled from across the room.

Fleur rushed forward and enveloped Harry in a hug. Ron was eagerly standing by looking as if he'd like very much like a hug from Fleur as well. She turned to the rest of them,

"Welcome and thank you very much for coming" she gushed before moving off to greet more people who had just arrived.

"Well your table is over here, you're sitting with my second cousin's son Alex" bustled Molly and she directed them over to a table in front of a temporary stage that had been set up.

"Now Ronnie is here your speech, I wrote it for you and you will say it word for word ok? And Ginnie here is your toast ok?"

She handed out palm cards and moved to a different table.

"Hi I'm Hermione and this is Harry," she said offering her hand to the boy sitting besides her at the table.

"I'm Alex" he replied with a smile.

"Hey Al how's it going?" questioned Ron, "How's school going?"

"Oh where do you go to school?" asked Hermione

"Alex goes to this cool American Magical School what's it called again um"

"Abberton Magical Academy"



"Oh yeah. We had a look at the campus a couple of years ago. Can you believe they have their own personal study areas once they hit 5th year?!" chatted Ginny

"It sounds great. I'd love to see it," said Hermione

"Well" replied Alex watching her carefully, "Maybe you can come to visit sometime"

Ginny coughed awkwardly.

Arthur moved to the front of the room to the stage and held his wand to his throat.

"On behalf our two families tonight, I would like you welcome you all for coming and thank you for your response at such short notice. So I will begin with the speeches I guess whilst I am talking Molly informs me the entrees will be served"

With that Arthur launched into a long, slightly boring, speech about Bill's life with exerts of his childhood, school life and life before Fleur. He proudly praised his son for his achievements and for finding such a beautiful young lady who loves him so deeply. In the end the slightly boring speech had most of the female guests in tears and all the male guest shuffling uncomfortably with the pure emotion of it.

The entrees, potato and leek soup, came and went very quickly and by the time Fleur's father had gotten up to make his speech they were onto the first course.

"I love Molly's cooking. Don't you Hermione?" inquired Alex leaning over to whisper in her ear.

She noticed Ron watching him suspiciously but smiled to let him know it was ok,

"Oh I'm the biggest fan ever of Molly's cooking I think" she replied happily.



Finally, Fleur's father ended his speech and Ron gulped nervously,

"Oh great I'm next. I can't believe mum wants me to read this. I think she actually wants me to sound like a total git"

He moved towards the stage and nervously stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat,

"Ah Bill. As the youngest of the six boys I just wanted to say how proud I am to call you a brother. You were always there for me growing up to rescue me from Fred and George's schemes and to teach me Quidditch when Charlie refused or to explain something confusing when Percy was to boastful to do it himself. I will miss seeing you around the house so much but I am also glad to see the back of you because it means you are on to the next part of your life with Fleur, who really really loves you even though you won't cut your hair to an appropriate length" he blushed bright red, "So good luck and all the best for the future. I love you brother"

A loud applause rang throughout the room and Molly was in tears up the back of the room. Ron sat down grumpily,

"I don't know why she's crying she bloody wrote it"

"Lovely speech Ronald, lovely" joked Alex and he rested his hand on Hermione's arm.

She coughed awkwardly and moved her arm before leaning over to Ginny to talk to her. The night progressed and finally they had come to the toasts, Ginny's was the last one right before Bill and Fleur's, which would be the toasts that would end the evening's event. Slowly Ginny stood up.

"To my brother Bill and his fiancé Fleur, I wish you happiness, good fortune and many good times to come"

The echo of, "To Bill and Fleur" was heard around the room and everyone drank another drink. Hermione was beginning to feel exhausted and was silently 

begging that Bill and Fleur's toasts weren't long and sappy. Luckily, they weren't and before she knew it everyone was beginning to depart. Hermione bid Alex goodnight and headed up stairs with Ginny who was yawning loudly. They entered into her room, tiredly Hermione fished around for paper and scribbled out a quick note to Draco,

_Dear Draco,_

_The rehearsal dinner was lovely but long. Ginny and I go shopping for dresses for the Wedding tomorrow and I should be back the day after next. I hope you're having fun without me._

_Love Hermione._

She then ducked across the Ron's room, borrowed Pig, bid the boys goodnight and then raced back into Ginny's room and burrowed herself into bed.

"Goodnight Ginny" she said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Xxxxx**

It felt like the girls had only just closed their eyes when Molly came bustling into their room. Opening the curtains and pulling back their blankets,

"Rise and shine girls. Its time to get up and get going to look for dresses. I need the both of you back here by lunchtime for preparations"

Ginny groaned and slowly rolled out of bed.

"Come on Hermione" she croaked.

The two girls got dress and ready and headed downstairs where they were surprised by the lack of breakfast,

"I don't have time for cooking Ginny" Molly snapped when her daughter inquired as to where breakfast was.

So the two girlsflooed to Diagon alley and begun their search. They went from store to store but none of the dresses seemed right, the only thing that had been purchased was a magical camera which Hermione had decided she needed.

"This is hopeless" sighed Ginny, "We have to be home in 1 hour and we've found nothing"

Hermione, also sighing, looked around. She was hungry and tired and sick of walking when she saw a quiet little store right before the turn to Knockturn Alley.

"How about there?" she asked and they moved towards the shop.

Diaphness's Dresses for all occasions was full of all kinds of choices. A friendly old lady greeted them at the door,

"Good Morning dears, what kind of dress's are you looking for?"

Ginny explained that they were attending a wedding and wanted something short of semi formal semi casual to wear. The old lady thought for a bit and hurried off returning with a rack of choices. The girls browsed through the rack and chose a couple of possibilities, which they tried on and made their final decisions.

They got home just in time, Molly was in a panic.

"Oh there you are girls. Well hurry up and go upstairs. Fleur's cousin Rose is upstairs waiting to do your hair and make up. She's a professional you know"

"You look lovely Molly" Hermione called down the stairs.

**Xxxxx**

4 hours later and the guests were about to arrive. Hermione and Ginny were still upstairs discussing and getting ready.

"Ginny you look so beautiful" Hermione gushed.

Ginny twirled as Hermione took a photo of her. She was dressed in a deep blue halter neck dress with thick straps which held her cleavage really well. She was wearing a pretty silver necklace with a star on it which she explained Bill had given her for her 16th birthday and silver pumps. Rose had curled her hair and then put it up in a cute little do which left some of the curls longer then the others. She'd also done such a fantastic job on Ginny's make up that the youngest Weasley had begged her to teach her how to do it so well.

"Here Hermione let me take a picture of you. Draco isn't going to want to miss seeing you looking like this"

Hermione did a little twirl for the camera as the flash went off. She was dressed in a red dress with two sets of thin straps on either side. It flowed at the bottom and spun with her when she twirled. Molly had come in during the girl's preparation and has raced from the room with excitement returning with a beautiful silver hair clip, which held Hermione's curled hair up beautifully. Hermione also wore her coming of age present from her parents. Two white gold bracelets that she rarely wore because they were so precious to her and identical silver pumps to Ginny's – they're own little quirky additions to their outfits.

"I hope he does Gin. I haven't heard from him since we got here. Oh how I wish Hogwarts had telephones so I could just call him!"

Ginny smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Hermione he'll be fine. Now we'd better head downstairs before mum shoots us".

**Xxxxx**



The wedding was beautiful. Early that morning workmen had arrived and set up the Weasley's backyard so that a golden carpet lay in amongst two rows of white chairs. The area was enclosed in a tent like area with white drapes flowing down and white lilies and roses everywhere. Fleur had looked absolutely beautiful, so beautiful in fact that everyone was sure Bill had stopped breathing when he saw her. They had written their own personalised vows and Hermione and Ginny cried all the way through them. Dumbledore had made a heartfelt speech about the importance of love and then Bill had kissed the bride. Fred and George, as their wedding gift, had designed some beautiful fireworks to go off at this very moment which sparkled into doves that flew throughout the tent dropping more white rose everywhere. Once Bill and Fleur had left the tent area a few quick, simple charms turned the tent into the reception area.

"I can't believe how beautiful that whole thing was," cried Ginny, "I am so having my wedding exactly like that!"

The feasts had just finished and everyone was getting up to dance and chat.

"Come on Ginny" laughed Hermione, "let's go dance"

They moved out onto the dance floor and were laughing together as they did a slow waltz.

"Hey girls" they heard Harry yelled out, "smile"

The camera flashed and the girls laughed some more. As the evening went on Hermione danced with everyone, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Arthur, Bill, Lupin and even Dumbledore. She had just began to dance with Ginny again when a voice was heard,

"May I cut in?" They turned to see Alex smiling at Hermione

"Sure thing" replied Ginny, "I need to get a drink anyway"

She left and Alex placed his arms on the small of Hermione's back and took her hand.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione" he whispered in her ear

"Thank you I guess Alex, you look very handsome"

He laughed and spun her around, "You've had my attention ever since I met you at the rehearsal dinner. You are just radiant"

Hermione stopped dancing and moved back from him a little,

"Ah Alex I'm sorry you seem very nice and everything but I have a boyfriend"

"A boyfriend really? And who may I ask is my competition?"

"Competition? Oh um Draco, Draco Malfoy"

He moved forward and clasped her again spinning her out and into him.

"Ah yes good ol' Draco always did have good taste in women. He always seems to have the ones I want"

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that so she said nothing and just continued to let him lead her,

"However, Hermione you know the good thing about weddings? Its slightly ironic too I guess. When one is at a wedding without their significant other no one seems to expect them to remain faithful. People drink and get caught up in the romance of the moment..."

She stopped dancing once more and looked up at him,



"Well I'm sorry that won't be me. If that is what you have planned then you had better go and find another girl"

He had just opened his mouth to reply when a loud explosion was heard from behind them. Hermione turned in horror to see three people in Death Eater uniforms cursing the guests. Tonks aimed a jinx at one and knocked off his mask. Hermione was a little less then shocked to see the senior Zabini revealed to them. He fired back at Tonks and then turned his wands towards the dance floor. Alex fled and Hermione was only just pulled to the floor, by Ron, in time.

"Go gogo" he was hissing in her ear, "Hermione crawl!"

They begun to make their way across the dance floor, above them they could hear the sounds of screams and the thuds of falling bodies. She could hear Ginny sobbing behind her. Ron shoved her under a table. There they all began pulling out their wands.

"Ginny stay here" Hermione instructed

"NO! I have to help! I have to-"

"Stay here" Hermione ordered once more, "or I am going to stun you"

Ginny nodded silently.

Harry, Ron and Hermione crawled out from under the table, wands drawn.

"Stay together" demanded Harry

They moved forward and fired spells at another masked Death Eater who turned to face them,

"Ho ho the Golden trio. Killing you will be a pleasure"

"Not today it won't" replied Ron and he fired a stunning jinx at the Death Eater who reflected it easily.

"Such a childish move" he stated, "Fight me like an adult. Have some pride"

Ron fired again and missed but this time the Death Eater was unprepared for both Harry and Hermione to fire the same spell at him with only second intervals between them. They stunned him. Harry rushed forward and pulled the mask from the Death Eater known as Avery.

"Not exactly intelligent was he?" asked Ron

A sudden scream alerted them to Molly's distress. Arthur had been hit. Seized by fear for his father Ron took off.

"Ron no!" Harry yelled but it was to late.

He'd run right into the trap and was hit by purple cursed. Harry and Hermione began to rush to his side when Hermione heard another scream. She turned to see Zabini Snr laughing cruelly and aiming curses at the table under which they'd left Ginny. She turned and raced towards her firing curses at Ginny's attacker.

"Ginny go!" she screamed as she approached, "Get out of here!"

She then turned to Zabini Snr, who was now sneering at her,

"Oh how fun. Head Mudblood. You will be my most famous kill yet"

"Don't count on it" she replied harshly before throwing a curse at him.

He dodged it just in time and fired one back at her but Hermione was quick and blocked it.



"Have you met my son Granger? I'll beat you have. His hatred for mudbloods envies my own"

Caught off guard, by the fact that this man did not seem to know of his sons determination to support neither side and by the fact that he would even bring up his son whilst engaging in a battle, Hermione was not quick enough to block his next curse and was hit by his _Crucio_.

She fell to the ground screaming. The pain was intense. Like one thousand knives being plunged repeatedly into every muscle in her body. She withered on the ground. Then suddenly, the curse was lifted and the Death Eater laughed,

"Liked that did you Mudblood? I haven't even started yet"

She felt the curse hit her again, her head rammed into the floor and she felt an additional pain on her forehead. Surely death was coming soon. Hermione began to feel herself getting weaker and weaker. The, the curse was lifted again. Expecting to hear his cold laughter again Hermione tried her best to gather her wits and prepare herself for the third onslaught but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms picked her up and began to carry her away from the scene.

"No don't" she cried weakly, "Harry, Ron, Ginny – Stop"

However, she could say no more as the pain overwhelmed her and darkness surrounded her.

**Xxxxx**

Pain. That was the first thought that registered in Hermione's mind. So much pain. She tried to move but it shot through every inch of her body and she cried out.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear a voice but she couldn't make out what it was saying.



Everything was blurry. Wherever she was, it was somewhere dark.

Cold, was the next thing she realised, she was so cold. She felt it surrounding her body. The ground she lay on was rough and cold. Rough. She slowly began to try and piece things together. She could feel the rough ground against her body. Forcing her arm to move, despite the large amount of pain spreading through her, Hermione quickly realised she'd been undressed.

"W-What's h-h-appening?"

The voice spoke again and this time she felt someone touching her. Her stomach, her legs, her cheeks and her neck. They felt soft, soft like lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Her vision cleared a bit. So she did it again. This time she could see enough to realise she was in a forest. Someone was above her. Someone with brown hair was kissing up her arms.

"S-Stop" she tried again

"Hermione" she could finally hear, "its ok. I know you need this just as much as I do"

"Dr-Draco"

"He won't mind. In fact he'll understand" the lips were on her neck and hands were brushing against her thighs.

She tried to sit up but whoever this person was kept forcing her down. She felt around for her wand. Just out of reach she could see a pile of clothing where her wand lay.

**Accio Wand**

She thought and it moved into her hand.



"Get off me now" she stated slowly, "or I will curse you within an inch of your life"

And just for good measure she poked this person in the ribs with her wand. She felt their shock,

"How did you-"

"Get off me" she repeated again

Slowly, the person, realising they had no choice climbed off her and Hermione, painfully, sat up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Alex?"

He remained silent. Hermione grabbed her dress and forced her aching body into it.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"In the forest, on the hill above The Burrow" he answered slowly

"I suppose it was you who took me from the fight?"

He nodded.

"Was that with the intent of helping me or raping me?" she spat

He remained silent once more.

Hermione listened for the sounds of battle.

"The fighting stopped just over an hour ago," he said

"Then I am going down there," she decided and she left him in the forest and made her way down the hill.

"Oh Oh thank god!" cried Molly when she saw Hermione and Alex approaching.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Hermione worriedly

"Mostly, Arthur has taken a group of the Order including himself to be checked out and healed at St Mungo's"

"Any casualties?"

Molly shook her head, "No not this time"

"And Harry, Ron and Ginny?"

"They're inside worried for you"

"Ok good" replied Hermione just as she felt her last bit of strength leaving her and she collapsed.

Alex grabbed her but Hermione tried to pull herself from his grip.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed forward and took her from Alex.

He carried her inside and laid her on the couch.



"I'm ok I just need to – its fine"

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared with Molly.

"I think it best if I am to take you back to Hogwarts" he said firmly suggesting an argument would be useless.

"I will then return once I am sure they will be ok," he said to Molly.

She nodded. Dumbledore closed his eyes and began to mumble quietly to himself for a few minutes before turning to the four students.

"I have removed the wards on the hospital wing to allow us enough time to apparate directly there. Harry please hold Miss Granger," he said placing his hand on Harry shoulder as Ginny and Ron each grabbed onto his cloak.

With a crack they had left The Burrow and appear in the hospital wing. Harry gently placed Hermione onto a bed and they watched as Madam Pomphrey rushed over to them.

"Oh Albus what has happened?!"

"Poppy I feel Miss Granger will need to be examined immediately and I would then ask you to assess the injuries of the other three before you. Please do not allow them to leave the wing tonight. It is most important they are kept under heavy protection. Also, I can appreciate it is late but you may wish to inform Mister Malfoy and Miss Brown of their whereabouts. They may be quite concerned"

With that he was gone.

The nurse fussed over them. Assessing them and healing them. Hermione having suffered two_crucio's_ was the worst but within a couple of minutes she was healed. Madam Pomphrey then moved away to send the two owls.

"What happened to you three?" croaked Hermione

"Ron was hit by some spell I have never seen before" started Harry, "He passed out cold and wasn't breathing but lucky Lupin was near by and he managed to cast a counter spell to revive Ron enough to get him breathing. Bellatrix tried to _crucio_ me but ran into Dumbledore at the last minute" 

"And I had a couple of tables collapse on me and had a collision with a flying chair but apart from that I have no great adventures" said Ginny somewhat resentfully.

"I wonder why their attack was so disorganised. Usually when Death Eater attack they do it in bigger groups then three and given it was a Weasley wedding you'd think, now that I come to think of it, that they might have used it as a good chance to wipe out a lot of blood traitors" questioned Ron quietly from his bed.

Suddenly, the Hospital Wing door burst open and Lavender raced inside.

"Oh Ron! Ron are you ok?"

Ron turned away from her.

"I have no idea why Dumbledore requested that you be sent for. You have nothing to do with me anymore" he said somewhat coldly.

"Oh Ron you know how sorry I am. You know how much I wish I could take it back. I just need to know that you are ok. Please Ron-"

But Hermione didn't hear the rest of Lavender's begging because at that moment Draco rushed into the Wing and over to her bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked gruffly

Hermione felt hot tears spring to her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Seeing Draco reminded her of being in that forest with Alex and she felt ashamed and dirty. She felt as if she'd betrayed him.

"I-I'm fine" she answered quietly

She felt his hands move to her body, he seemed to be checking her for cuts or scars.

"I'm healed," she said

"I don't care" he replied, "I'm checking"

Hermione began to cry quietly and pushed his hands away,

"Please Draco don't. I'm ok. I just need rest, I need peace. Pomphrey shouldn't have even bothered you"

"Bothered me?" he questioned with raised eyebrows, "Hermione you are my girlfriend of course she should have "bothered me". I have a right to know when you're hurt"

"I'm not hurt though" she said quietly still, "I'm healed"

He studied her carefully. She was withdrawn and this concerned him. It told him something wasn't right. That she definitely wasn't ok. He sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair gently and bent down to whisper in her ear,

"Are you ok baby? Tell me truthfully"

For the first time since he'd arrived she looked him in the eye,

"I-I've just had a shock. That's all. I'm fine I promise"

He still didn't believe her but she looked so tired and yet so determined to hide whatever it was that was upsetting her. He tried to probe into her mind but her defences went straight up,

"Don't Draco" she said firmly, "Leave me be ok? I need to rest. I'll see you in the morning"

He nodded silently, kissed her cheek and left the hospital wing.

That night, only when everyone else was asleep, did Hermione allow herself to remember back in the forest with Alex. She scrutinised over every single detail she could remember. She'd done nothing wrong she decided, he'd tried to take advantage of her. She'd have to tell Draco but what would he do? Would he be mad at her? Mad at Alex? Forgiving? Understanding? She shook her head ready to dismiss the last two options. It was only when Hermione had finished debating over whether to tell Draco that she surrendered and allowed huge sobs, which she'd been struggling to hold back, wash over her and she cried herself to sleep.

**Xxxxx**

The sun had only just begun to rise when Hermione awoke. She felt a little stiff but no pain. She looked around the hospital wing to find Ginny, Harry and Ron still fast asleep. Slowly, she climbed out of her bed. She ventured down towards the nurses office in search of Madam Pomphrey but instead she found Dumbledore.

"Oh Professor I didn't mean to disturb you"

Dumbledore smiled and offered Hermione a seat.

"There is nothing to worry about Miss Granger. Now tell me, how are you feeling this morning?"



"A lot better sir. Just stiff. I was actually looking for Madam Pomphrey to see if she would discharge me"

"After a long night of nursing I finally convinced our dear nurse to go to bed and told her I would, of course, keep an eye on her four patients. I am sure I will be able to discharge you but first I would like to ask you some questions if that is ok with you?"

Hermione nodded slowly and Dumbledore smiled once again.

"I am to take it that yourself and Masters Potter and Weasley chose to fight last night?"

"Yes sir. I made Ginny stay hidden under one of the tables"

Dumbledore nodded,

"You were hit with _crucio_. Do you know your attacker?"

Once more Hermione nodded, "Yes sir it was Mr Zabini snr, Blaise's father. He spoke of his son whilst he attacked me"

"I see" said Dumbledore, "Where were you after that Miss Granger? You were not seen on, for lack of a better word, the battle field after that?"

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor, "Alex, Molly's relative, he rescued me from Mr Zabini and took me to the forest on the hill above The Burrow sir"

"You were there alone with him Miss Granger?" she noticed his voice had lost some of its friendly tone

"Yes sir" she confirmed



"Were you safe?"

"There were no Death Eaters there sir"

"Yes that I am aware of and I should have phrased my question better, were you safe with this boy Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't reply and for Dumbledore this was all the confirmation he needed. He placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It is unfortunate I am saddened to say that in times of war and tragedy people's notions of right and wrong seem to disappear. Methods of torture are used in order to punish others that are viewed, by society, as cruel and unforgiving. These crimes however do not always tend to occur between people of opposite sides but within the same sides as well. So I must ask you Miss Granger, did this boy force himself on you?"

Hermione stiffened at the recollection and tried to blink away her forming tears before quietly answering,

"He tried but I-I got my wand sir"

"He was not successful in his attempt?"

She shook her head, "no sir"

Dumbledore patted her shoulder,

"Then I am immensely relieved. I had feared the worst"

"Sir" said Hermione suddenly, "Alex was a perfect gentleman when I met him and I fear that in some unintentional way that I may have lead him to believe I had an 

interest in him. He isn't fully to blame here and I don't want to cause Molly any more grief over something that didn't happen"

Dumbledore nodded understandingly,

"I see your point Miss Granger and I will lie the matter to rest if that is your wish. Had he succeeded though, then I would have had no choice but to act"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you sir. M-May I go now?"

Dumbledore scanned his wand quickly over her, checking for any unhealed injuries and once he'd found none cleared her to leave.

"Will you tell the others?" she asked quietly

"No Miss Granger, that choice can only be made by you"

Relieved Hermione left the Hospital Wing and headed towards her dorm.

**Xxxxx**

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couches in the common room. After seeing Hermione that night Draco had paid a visit to Blaise in his dorm. After roughly shaking this mate awake they moved to the Head's common room in order to talk. Draco had explained what had happened at the wedding and how Hermione had reacted once he'd gone to see her.

"She was probably just in shock mate" explained Blaise, "Imagine what she'd just gone through and then suddenly she's in the Hospital Wing. Anyone would be shocked"

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione entered. She stopped and looked at the two boys sitting before her.

"You two look terrible" she said bluntly

"Hey why don't you come sit with us?" asked Draco clearing some space on his couch for her.

"Um no its ok thanks" she replied staring at her feet.

She then moved into her dorm and closed the door.

"You see!" Said Draco angrily, "Just what is wrong with her? Is this still because I wasn't happy to see her go because I won't apologise for that! If she hadn't gone then she wouldn't have been caught up in all that"

Blaise shook his head, "I don't think she's mad about that. I think she's just shocked"

"Well how long will shock last?" demanded Draco

"Oi fucker calm down. Why don't I go talk to her?"

"What you think I'm incapable of talking to my own girlfriend now?"

"No shithead. I just think that you've tried and maybe she'll speak to someone she's not not-fucking"

"When are you going to drop that?"

"When do you her" said Blaise.

He jumped up off the couch and knocked on Hermione's door.

**Xxxxx**

"Come in" Hermione called out quietly

The door opened and she was surprised to see Blaise entering into her room.

"Hey" he said crossing over and sitting at her desk

"Hi"

"So what's going on?"

She looked at him quickly, "Nothing, nothing's gong on"

"Come on Hermione don't bullshit me or I'll knock you off your broom next time we fly"

"You're threatening me?"

"Not threatening, just encouraging you to do things my way"

"Well stop 'encouraging' because nothing is wrong"

She sat on her bed and fiddled awkwardly with the bedspread. Blaise studied her carefully, then, suddenly, he got an idea. He got up and moved to stand in front of Hermione. He leaned in so that he was only an inch or two from her face. Sensing his invasion of her space Hermione looked up at him.

"What are you doing Zabini?"



He held his position and Hermione began to feel really uncomfortable. He was staring into her eyes and had she not had her defences up Hermione would have thought he was trying to read her. He smiled.

"It's a boy problem" he said moving back to her desk.

"What! How'd you know?" she asked confused

"Well I didn't read your mind if that is what you're thinking. Its in your eyes. You're hurting and you're scared and you appear to be avoiding Draco. It doesn't take a genius to work out it's a boy problem. So what did my mate do?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "Nothing. He didn't do anything"

Blaise thought for a moment, surely Hermione wasn't on the sly was she? That wasn't Granger's style at all.

"So who did it then?"

"No one did anything"

"Don't lie to me Hermione. Come on tell me" he said softly

Hermione could feel herself giving in. Slowly, she placed her head in her hands and said quietly,

"I need to ask you a question"

"Ok sure go for it" said Blaise



"I need you to promise me something first ok? I know you're Draco's best friend and know that I am planning on telling him but I need you to let me do it don't go running to him behind my back ok?"

Blaise nodded slowly beginning to worry about what Hermione was about to tell him,

"You have my word. So what's your question?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him slowly,

"Cheating is a two person action right? But what if its one person whose doing the actions and the other person is say passed out whilst it happens?"

Blaise sighed,

"If the other person is passed out Hermione then its sexual assault and not cheating. Is that what happened?"

"If its not cheating then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Well you shouldn't. Hermione tell Draco, he's not going to see it as cheating. He will understand"

"He's going to be angry"

"Yes but not at you"

"Yeah right I should have done something to stop it"

"How could you? You were passed out!"

She sighed and was silent. Blaise realised he hadn't really checked that she was actually ok.

"Is this something you need to talk about?" he asked awkwardly, "I mean I know I'm a guy and all but I could talk about it if you needed to"

She shook her head.

"No its fine thank you"

"Ok well tell Draco ok?"

With that he walked to the door, turned the handle, turned to smile at her and then left.

**Xxxxx**

Draco watched as Blaise emerged from Hermione's dorm.

"So?" he asked

"Well" said Blaise, "there isn't an easy conversation coming your way mate but it is coming" 

After a period of silence Draco asked,

"Are you going to tell me what this conversation is about?".

His friend shook his head,

"No but she will. Just give her a few moments. I'm going to go"



"Alright catch ya later then".

After Blaise had gone Draco sat, waiting, on the couch for Hermione to come out and talk to him. However, after an hour he figured she wasn't planning to come out and he was rather annoyed. He was just about to bang on her door and demand an explanation when an owl landed on the window sill of the common room. He took the letter and saw it was to Hermione. He knew it wasn't his to read but by now paranoia had begun to over the young Slytherin King and he found himself ripping open the wax seal and several photos fell out. He read the letter,

_Dear Hermione,_

_We found your smashed camera this morning but we managed to retrieve the photos you had taken. I've enclosed them in this letter along with a copy of the photo I took of you four of you and Albus. _

_I do hope you are recovering well._

_Molly_

Draco reached down and picked up the photos. They weren't really anything interesting – pictures of Hermione and Ginny in diagon alley, picture of Harry and Ron as they got ready for the Wedding, a picture of Ginny in her dress, a beautiful picture of Hermione in her dress, some pictures of the wedding, a picture of Hermione dancing with Ginny, Hermione dancing with Ron, Hermione dancing with Harry, A picture of Hermione with the Weasley family + Harry but that last photo caught Draco's attention. It was a picture of Hermione and some boy dancing normally this would have been ok had the boy not been holding her so close and whispering in her ear as she was blushing.

**What the hell is going on here?!**

Draco felt his blood beginning to boil. Here he was putting himself out there in a committed relationship – something he'd never done before. He hadn't so much as ever looked at another girl whilst dating Hermione let alone touch one and yet here she was screwing around with other boys behind his back! He rushed over to her door, angry blinding him and banged,

"Hermione get the fuck out here now or I am going to break your door down you fucking whore!"


	16. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

I left you all hanging. I know I'm evil aren't I? I've chosen to write this chapter a certain way in order to allow some development between the friendship with Hermione and Ernie and also to allow Blaise to show some of his true Slytherin colours as he is quite a gentle, cheeky character and I wanted to shake things up just a little bit and show you all just why he's a Slytherin. Also, the final scene was something that happened to me with an ex-boyfriend of mine. It was a very awkward scenario for me and when I reminiscing about it I suddenly thought – OMG that should happen to Hermione Haha.

Enjoy!

**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**

**I used to stand so ****tall; I used to be so strong.**

**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.**

**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on.**

**Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one.**

**Broken up, deep inside but you won't get to see the tears I cried,**

**Behind these hazel eyes. **

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Sixteen: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Hermione had been sitting on her bed trying to work up the courage to go and speak to Draco when he'd begun banging on her door calling her a whore.

**Blaise gave me his word and he told Draco anyway! How could he!**

She had already begun crying by the time she opened her door to find her red faced, angry boyfriend. He barged inside and turned to face her,

"How the fuck could you do this to me Hermione! I've been committed, I've been fucking celibate, I've been ready to try a fucking relationship with you and you're throwing it back in my face with some wedding fling!"

"Draco" she said moving towards him crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop it, I really did. I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't meant to happen. I never thought of anyone else but you!"

She tried to grab hold of his hands but he wrenched them away,

"Please Draco Please" she sobbed.

"I never wanted a relationship" he yelled, "but Blaise told me how great they were and how much I'd been missing and so I decided I'd try it out and I chose you. I chose you Hermione! I thought you were great and I thought you were different but you're not. You're just a fucking slut like the rest of them!"

Hermione was really crying now and still trying to reach out for him,

"**Don't** touch me," he roared, "You disgust me. This is over, this fucking waste of my time is fucking over and don't you ever fucking come near me again or you'll regret it that's a promise".

With that, he turned on his heels and stormed from her room slamming the door behind him. Hermione, her legs finally giving out, dropped to the floor and continued to cry. She was in so much pain. She had been stupid to believe Blaise when he'd given her his word and stupid to believe him when he said Draco wouldn't be mad but what hurt most of all was that Draco was right, she was a whore. She'd known right from the rehearsal dinner that Alex had been hitting on her but she never stopped to correct him – not until it was too late and he was too concerned about getting some action.

**A good girlfriend would have told him from the word go exactly where she stood! Why didn't I do that? What in the world was I thinking? Now I've hurt the one person who is completely innocent in all this. I am a whore. I am a slut.**

She curled into a ball and wept for Draco's pain, for her stupidity, for Alex's obvious confusion. She wept because at this point she didn't know what else to do.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise had returned to his dorm. He didn't want to be there when Hermione emerged to tell Draco. That was an issue that had to be dealt with by them, as a couple and Blaise had no business being there. He was laying on his bed reading 'Quidditch Through The Ages' when his dorm room door burst open and Draco stormed in. Blaise had never seen his friend looking so enraged.

"You're a right wanker for not having my back Zabini" he snarled, "You just fucking ran out of there with your tail between your fucking legs and left me to deal with that shit"

Blaise looked at his friend confused,

"What the fuck are you talking about Draco? I left so that you and Hermione could sort it out!"

"What's to sort out?! She's a fucking whore and that's all there is to it. I should never have believed your fucking sappy speech about relationships being great and fantastic and all that fucking shit. All girls are whores and from now on I won't forget it I'll treat them exactly as they are – sluts"

Realising what his friend was saying Blaise bounded angrily off his bed,

"How can you be so fucking cold Draco? I bet you bloody left her up there alone too just like the heartless fucking bastard you are"

Next thing he knew Draco had swung at him and Blaise found himself on the floor with a split lip and blood gushing everywhere. He glared at his friend from the floor and wiped the blood pouring out of his cut away.

"As of now, you are not my brother, not my friend and if you don't stay the fuck away from me I'll curse you within an inch of your pathetic life" yelled Draco.

Blaise pulled himself up quickly from the floor and withdrew his wand,

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy and stay away from Hermione or I promise you pain beyond your wildest dreams and you'd be foolish to hope for mercy"

Draco sneered at him, "Yeah I should have known you'd be doing her behind my fucking back"

"Wrong you bastard. I, unlike you, am capable of caring about people other than myself. Now get out or I'll make you"

In a second, Draco was gone.

**Xxxxx**

The cool wind, Hermione found, was not helping to slow her tears. After a bout of hysterical crying Hermione had decided she would not allow herself the satisfaction of self-pity. So she'd owled Ernie and now they were out jogging. She kept going but had to keep slowing down as her sobs were making it harder and harder for her to breathe. They were almost halfway around the lake when Ernie stopped jogging. Hermione turned to face him,

"Come on" she urged, "keep going"

"No Hermione" he said shaking his head, "you can't keep on like this. You will end up passing out or hyperventilating. You need to stop"

"No I'm fine! Come on Ernie please!"

but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Come on!" she yelled

"**No** Hermione. Not unless you can stop crying. Can you?"

She tried, she tried so hard but eventually she had to shake her head. Ernie sat on the grass and patted a spot next to him. Slowly, she sat beside him. He wiped her tears and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What's happened?"

However, Hermione didn't answer. She just sobbed and sobbed so Ernie sat there and continued to pat her on the back. He could feel her great shuddering sobs as she cried on his shoulder.

"Come on Hermione tell me what's happened to make you so upset?"

"D-Draco a-and I, we had a f-f-fight"

"The sort of fight that you will get over or the sort of fight where you can't fix the problem?"

She sniffed, "Oh we're n-not going t-to be able to c-come back f-from th-this"

She burst into another round of sobbing so Ernie continued to pat her back. He watched as a figure emerged from the castle and began walking around the lake towards them. Hermione felt Ernie lean forward as he tried to make out whom the figure was. She knew though, she'd notice that confident walk anywhere. She pushed herself up from leaning on Ernie and got to her feet and began to walk away, putting space between her and the approaching figure. Ernie sensing that something was not right stood up and waited for the figure, which he could now see to be Zabini, catch up to them.

"Piss off MacMillan" he growled

Ernie puffed his chest out and replied, "You have no business ordering me around Zabini"

"I need to speak with Granger and you are **not** going to be here when I do so get fucking moving"

He was angry, Ernie could clearly see, and everyone knew better then to mess with an enraged Slytherin but he still worried about Hermione so he drew out his wand.

"Judging by the way she's walking away from you I doubt she wants to speak with you"

Blaise whipped out his wand and pointed it straight into Ernie's neck,

"You'd do well not to fucking mess with me right now you stupid Hufflepuff. I **will** be speaking to Granger and I don't care if I have to go through you to do so"

Ernie opened his mouth to reply when he heard a quiet voice speak up,

"I'll be fine Ernie. He won't lay a hand on me"

Hermione stood there, arms wrapped around herself eyeing Zabini apprehensively. Ernie nodded stiffly, sent a glare at Zabini and departed.

Blaise walked forward until he was beside Hermione,

"What the hell happened?" he snapped

She sniffed and tried wiped her eyes, "It's pretty obvious isn't it? He was mad"

"Yeah I got that but didn't you tell him what happened!"

She looked up at Blaise and glared, how dare he come here to act as if he'd done nothing wrong, but then she saw his lip,

"What happened to your lip?" she asked quietly

"Your boyfriend" he replied angrily

"Ex-boyfriend" she corrected

Blaise softened when he heard the hurt in her voice.

"He's a dick if he chooses to hate you for what happened. It was out of your control"

She began to cry again, "Y-you k-know the silliest t-thing out o-of all this? I b-began to bel-believe you. I t-thought he m-might under-understand"

Slowly, Blaise moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"Hermione you're not going jogging now. Let's get you back to your common room".

They slowly walked back down to the dungeons and into the common room. Blaise protectively went in first in case Draco was there stewing but he wasn't.

"Here sit down," he said gesturing to the one of the couches.

He walked over to the kitchenette and got her a glass of water.

He then noticed the photos, "What are these?"

Hermione got up and walked over to where Blaise stood and looked down at the photos spread out over the kitchen table.

"They're from the wedding" she picked up the letter from Molly, "I haven't even see these before"

"You didn't receive the owl?"

She shook her head and took the glass of water from him.

Blaise gathered up the photos and began to look through them.

"Hermione what's this?" he asked showing her the photo of her and Alex

She took the photo and studied it,

"That's the kid" she sniffed, "We were dancing and he'd pulled me in for a second to whisper in my ear. He was hitting on me. It was really awkward and he wouldn't stop even when I'd told him about Draco. Ron or Harry must have taken this one"

Blaise studied the photo some more and suddenly the penny dropped.

"Hermione if you didn't get this owl then who did?"

"I don't know I guess Draco" she replied sadly.

Blaise took the photo from her and looked over it one more time,

"If you were my girlfriend and I was to see this photo I would be suspicious too" he said gently, "You have to admit; when you look at this photo it does look a lot like you're reciprocating his flirting. You're blushing"

"But I wasn't" she cried, "I know it looks terrible but the photo must have been taken at the exact wrong second. Only milliseconds after that I told him I had a boyfriend and that I wasn't interested"

"But if Draco saw this photo, as I suspect he did, he would have thought – "

"that I was returning his advances!" she cried finally catching onto Blaise's suspicions, "but I-I w-wasn't B-Blaise I-I would n-never!"

Blaise patted her soothing on the back, "Shh its ok Hermione. I'm going to fix this. Stop crying. I'm going to take this picture ok? Stay here. It'll be alright"

He grabbed the picture and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. If he knew Draco like he thought he did then he knew exactly where his friend would go in order to let off some steam.

**Xxxxx**

Draco was shooting goals. This was obviously, a completely pointless exercise as he was a seeker but there was some kind of satisfaction that came with hurling a ball as hard and as far as he could. Considering how high up in the air he was, it was no surprise to anyone that he saw Blaise coming a mile away. He swooped down to hover just above the boy,

"Thought you'd test me did you?" he growled pulling out his wand.

But Blaise was ready,

"_Expelliarmus"_ Draco felt his wand leave his robes

"_Spufety" _He froze and fell from his broom hitting the ground some 3 or 4 feet below him. Blaise felt immense pleasure at watching him come crashing down.

"Now Draco" he growled at the boy frozen on the ground, "You're going to fucking listen to me because if you don't you're going to hate yourself later. You see this" he said pushing the photo in front of Draco's face, "this is nothing and you are a jealous arsehole. This kid in the photo was hitting on her but she promises me she never ever returned it"

He watched Draco rolled his eyes,

"Your pride is going to be the end of you. Now you're going to shut up" he laughed at this as Draco really had no choice, "and listen to the real story instead of your stupid fabricated version. This kid" he said brandishing the photo again, "when the fighting started and Hermione got hit he grabbed her when she was passed out, she came around and this fucker was trying it on with her. She freaked out. When she spoke to me she was terrified she'd cheated on you – that was why she couldn't look at you. Now I'm going to unfreeze you".

He cast the counter charm and watched Draco slowly sat up.

Blaise handed him back his wand,

"If you point that fucking thing at me I'll curse you" he warned.

Draco shot a glare at his friend, "If that's the real story" he growled, "then how come when I confronted her she just began apologising and crying?"

Blaise thought for a moment then slowly answered, as if working it out for himself,

"Because she must have thought I'd told you. I swore to her that I would let her tell you herself but when you began yelling she must have assumed I'd told you anyway"

That, he thought, was why she'd begun walking away from him near the lake. She thought he'd told Draco!

Draco shook his head, "She couldn't look me in the eye when I went to see her in the Hospital Wing, and she didn't want me to touch her"

"She was scared you jerk"

Draco nodded it was all beginning to make sense to him, "I called her a whore"

"She's not"

"You looked after her?"

"Of course" Blaise replied, "but she is crying over you"

"I saw the photo and I just lost it"

"Yeah I figured" he replied Blaise.

"I'm going to see her. I'm going to work it out"

"Well here have this" he handed Draco the photo, "I don't fucking want it"

Draco received the photo and then took off at a fast paced run,

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was in the bathroom splashing water onto her face when she heard the common room door slam open and Draco yelling for her. She heard him state her password and enter into her room. Slowly, she walked out of their shared bathroom. He stood there, puffing and just staring at her. She shuffled around nervously as he watched her. He could sense how scared of him she was.

"Hermione" began, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know"

She nodded without saying a word,

"I saw the photo" he continued, "I saw it and I just- You hadn't look me in the eye and you hadn't like me touching you – I just assumed -"

She nodded again and Draco began to feel desperate. He moved towards Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Hermione I was so angry and I said things, things I didn't mean. You're not a whore and I had no right to think so"

She shook her head and for the first time she spoke,

"No Draco I should have tried to stop him" she began weakly

"No" he said and he moved her to sit her at her desk, he knelt down in front of her, "There is nothing you could have done"

She began to cry, Draco, who'd never been sure how to really comfort, crying girls, settled for rubbing her knees reassuringly.

"Baby" he said softly, "Baby I think I need you to explain it to me. Can you do that for me please?"

She nodded and tried to regain her composure,

"H-he was so nice when I met him, r-really funny and w-we chatted at the rehearsal dinner. H-he was telling j-jokes and just be-being really f-friendly. T-then at the wedding he c-cut in o-on m-my da-dance wi-with Ginny" she took a deep breath, "and then he started hitting on me and I told him I had a boyfriend. He said that weddings were for flings but I told him that I wasn't that kind of girl. Then the Death Eaters came and Mr Zabini hit me with the _cruios_. Alex stopped him and I passed out in his arms. When I came around we were in the forest near The Burrow and he'd stripped my dress off. He was kissing me and touching me but I was so out of it. When I finally realised what was going on I grabbed my wand and told him to get off me and eventually he did. I'm s-sorry"

She began crying again.

Draco gathered her in his arms, "Shh baby its ok. You're ok. This Alex kid had you met him before?"

"No" she said quietly, "b-but he s-said h-he knew y-you"

Draco looked at her confused, "He knew me?"

She nodded sadly,

He reached for the photo that Blaise had given him at the pitch and studied it.

"Oh yeah I know him. We played on am amateur Quidditch team together during the holidays. He was always double dating with girls but I always got the really hot ones"

"T-that's w-what he t-told me when I said you w-were my boyfriend"

Hermione looked up at Draco to see his eyes dark with anger,

"I'm going to curse him" he growled,

Hermione shook her head, scared.

"It was an accident-" she began

"No Hermione it wasn't. He's a fucking wanker and he's gonna wish he never laid his slimy hands on you"

Hermione began to sob again and Draco realised how much he'd been scaring her.

"Its ok baby its ok" he tried again to soothe her

"It w-was just all a big mess and I-I just w-wanna forget i-it"

"Ok ok lets forget it, you're ok and I'm here with you. I'm sorry I scared you and I'm sorry I called you a whore and I'm sorry for being stupid enough to make assumptions about you"

"I-its ok Draco I-I'm sorry that I-I hurt you"

He held her closer and placed light kisses on her forehead.

"I'd had a bad feeling about you going away you know" he said softly

She nodded, "Me too but I thought I was just being paranoid"

He placed another kiss on her forehead and entwined their hands,

"I'm sorry that how you had to meet Blaise's father. Did you tell him it was his father that cursed you?"

She shook her head,

"I d-didn't know if I should"

"Both of our fathers are nasty pieces of work. You've already had the pleasure of meeting mine" he said gently, "maybe now you will begin to understand just why it is that Blaise and I felt we could never join the Dark Lord. Blaise's greatest fear is that he'll turn out just like this father"

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, "but they are completely different!"

"People change baby I can promise you that Blaise's dad wasn't always like that. Time changes people, people change people. Blaise and I learnt that from a very young age"

Hermione sniffed, "Well I'm sorry you both had to learn that so young. Most of us, are only just learning it now"

He nodded and she snuggled into his arms the one place these days she felt safe.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione woke the next morning in her own bed with Draco's firm wrapped firmly around her waist. Normally she would have loved being in this kind of position except that this morning Hermione was absolutely dying to go to the bathroom. Gently, she reached down and removed his arm from around her body and began to slide off the bed. However, at the last moment sleeping Draco must have recognised the loss and reached out only just grabbing Hermione and pulling her back in.

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.** **Ok take 2.**

Slowly, Hermione reached up and grabbed her pillow from under her head. At the same time her other arm worked on loosening Draco's firm grip on her. As she slide forward once more she attempted to wedge the pillow between their two bodies. It seemed to work sleeping Draco grabbed hold of the pillow.

**Oh yeah! Go Hermione! You're a genius! Go Hermione!**

Hermione was in the process of doing a little victory dance in her head when she suddenly realised in his bid to remain holding on to something sleeping Draco had not only grabbed the pillow but also a handful of her hair.

**Ouch fucking ouch! Oooook Hermione you can do this where are some scissors..no no bad idea. Ok take 3.**

She began working on loosening sleeping Draco's grip on the pillow just enough to free her hair. She was almost free when, with a groan, sleeping Draco made an attempt at swatting her hands away.

**Ahhhhhhhh! Sleeping Draco has no soul! **

Finally fed up, Hermione grabbed a hold of her chuck of hair and pulled hard now so desperate to get to the bathroom that she didn't care if Draco woke up or not. Her hair was finally free and Hermione bounded from her bed before anything else could happen. She turned quietly to find that Draco has slept on through her bid for freedom. Quickly, she rushed for the bathroom.

She didn't return to her bed after that but instead walked out into the common room. A soft hooting indicated to Hermione that a school owl had arrived and was perching on the window sill.

"Good Morning" she cooed

The owl delivered the letter and left Hermione to read it,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_A meeting has been arranged with the members of the Order of the Phoenix to discuss the recent Death Eater attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding. I have arranged for the Order Members to __arrived at the school and our meeting shall be conducted at 9am in the Transfigeration Room. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. _

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. 8:50am.

**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!**

She rushed back into her dorm, chucked on some jeans and a t-shrit, scribbled a quick note to Draco and bolted for the Transfigeration Classroom.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione arrived right on the dot of 9am. The classroom had been changed around so that one long table replaced all the desks usually found in neat rows inside the classroom. Puffing she took a seat next to Harry. Dumbledore stood and addressed the room.

"Well good morning everyone. I do apologise for the change of venture but I thought after our most recent attack it would be risky to ask Harry to leave the safety of the school again without a very good reason"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Harry who looked quite embarrassed. Hermione patted him sympathetically on the back.

"Now onto urgent matters, the discussion of the Death Eater attack on Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding. Severus has of course been our eyes and ears inside the Dark Lords inner circle. What is there to report?" Questioned Dumbledore.

As he sat, Snape stood up smoothing his robes in a most dignified manner.

"It would seem that the attack on the Weasley's wedding was nothing more than a warning. As we are all well aware the entire family are known throughout the dark sides rank as blood traitors. Although the release of the date for the wedding was kept a secret for as long as possible it still managed to reach the wrong ears. The attack was made intending for others who are considered to be traitors of their pure blooded heritage to heed the warning that they too are also to be targeted by Lord Voldemort's army. That they too are no safer then the muggles and muggle –borns".

With that Snape sat down and conversation broke out all around the table.

"Well we always knew we were to be targeted" spoke out Molly

Arthur nodded in agreement,

"But what we need to do is devise a way to know when they're coming. At home I have my clock which ticks onto different circumstances for each member of the family. What we need is a big Order clock. When they are coming it should tick to Mortal Peril just like my clock"

"Would have to be a pretty big clock" growled Moody, "Lots of us aren't there? Reckon the scum might see it from a mile away. No what we need is more dark alert instruments like I use. Haven't failed me yet they haven't"

A range of suggestions broke out all at once and Dumbledore finally had to stand in order to restore peace. Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"If I may" she said quietly, "when we were in the DA we used coins in order to alert each other as to the next meeting time. Would it be possible, sir, to create a signal like that? If we made them into things like rings, bracelets, necklaces etc?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her,

"I do believe it would be possible and I think it is an excellent idea"

The meeting continued on for another 2 hours after that. Many issues were to be discussed. It was decided that more enchantments would have to be placed on the three Weasley residences: Molly and Arthur's house, Bill and Fleur's house and Fred and George's apartment.

As they left the room Hermione, Ron and Harry spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"Blimey those meetings can be boring" sighed Ron

"Ron!" Hermione nagged, "Those meetings are very important. You shouldn't be finding them boring. Especially when they are about your family and your friends"

"Well no that one wasn't so bad but what about the meeting when all they discussed was portkeys! Even you, Hermione, can't tell me you found that entertaining!"

"What do you think Harry?" asked Hermione

"Well they can be a little boring 'Mione but you're right" he hurried on at the look on her face, "they are very important and we should all try harder to pay more attention"

Satisfied with his answer Hermione smiled at him as Ron mumbled, "Suck up".

**Xxxxx**

Draco had awoken to find himself spooning a pillow and no girlfriend in sight. He got up and journeyed into the kitchen where he found a badly scribbled note from Hermione saying she had a meeting at 9am and would be back later. So now he was sitting at the kitchen table, still in his pyjamas, drinking coffee and mulling over an invitation he had just received by owl. It was for the traditional Slytherin holiday party. You could bring a guest from another house if you wished but it was a rare occasion when anyone did because most Slytherins weren't liked by other houses.

The portrait door opened and Hermione climbed inside.

"Morning" she smiled

Draco was glad to see she was a lot happier today.

"What's that you've got?" she asked

"Oh just an invite to the Slytherin party – we have one every holiday"

"Sounds fun. Are you going to go?"

"Well I was thinking about it. We can bring a guest but I don't know if you'd like it. It's not exactly like most parties"

She sat beside him and stole his coffee, she looked revolted,

"Merlin is there any milk in there?" she asked, "Yuck!"

He chuckled, "Well it serves you right for stealing"

She spat her tongue out at him, "So what's the party actually like then?"

"Well" he began, "It's what you could call sleazy I am sure. There is music but it's not like dancing music and you just kind of sit around and drink and well sometimes there is porn on. Sometimes some of the guys will get high"

He looked at Hermione who seemed kind of shocked.

"All this happens within Hogwarts? Don't they ever get caught?"

"No, I reckon Snape knows but he just looks the other way for that one night in the holidays"

"Do you want to go?" she asked

"Well it would be nice to catch up with all the guys, I don't see them very much outside of class now that I'm living here but I'll understand if you don't want to come. I can just go for a couple of hours and then come back"

"Would there be like Gryffindor bashings if I went?" she asked unsurely

He shook his head, "No but if there was I'd have you out of there so fast but really most of, in fact maybe all of, the girls have gone home and the guys don't really seem to care that much without them around to stir up shit. So do you want to come?"

Hermione thought for a bit. It certainly didn't sound very tempting but Draco wanted to go so Hermione nodded her head,

"I'll come, it could be interesting I guess"

Draco smiled and leaned across the peck her on the lips.

"What do I wear?" she asked

"Well the girls who are there usually go with jeans and heels"

"Ok I think I can do that" she said smiling, "When do we go?"

"A little after dinner"

"Ok" she smiled, "Well in that case I'm off to visit Ginny"

She pecked Draco on and cheek and disappeared.

**Xxxxx**

"Porn?!" yelled Ginny, "Seriously!"

"Ginny shut up someone is going to think we're talking about it"

"Well we are" she laughed, "Oh this is going to be hilarious. THE Hermione Granger, good girl extraordinaire conquering the Slytherin common room and porn all in one night"

"Look" said Hermione blushing bright red, "Are you going to let me raid your closet or not? Cos I need a top and if you aren't going to help me then I'm going to have to go buy one"

"Oh hush up Hermione of course I'll let you raid my closet." She got up and moved over to her clothes, "Ok wear your darkish jeans and wear this top with them ok? And the white enclosed heels"

She handed Hermione a light blue singlet top which was smug around the bust area and flowed just the smallest bit around the stomach area.

"That way" Ginny laughed, "each time you see the nasty porn and take a huge gasp and your stomach expands no one will notice"

Hermione grabbed the top from her.

"Yeah thanks Gin. You're my best friend. Bestest friend ever! My boyfriend has a nasty past with nasty porn and I'm trying to be supportive and go to see the nasty porn with my nasty pasted boyfriend and you're laughing at my discomfort. Maybe you should be in Slytherin with the nasty porn"

"Oh Hermione I'm joking. Honestly if it's that bad close your eyes and go to your happy place" at that point she fell onto her bed, laughing harder and clutching her stomach.

"You know I hope you're next boyfriend is a sex fiend that has a major porn obsession" Hermione yelled out as she left.

**Xxxxx**

Draco entered into the common room after dinner. He threw on some black pants and a white button up, sprayed on some cologne and went to wait in the common room. He listened to the banging and crashing coming from the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione" he yelled out, "I thought we were going to the party not remodelling the bathroom"

After a few more bangs and crashes she marched out of the bathroom, marched out of her dorm and straight past him,

"Well come on" she said from the out in the hallway, "If you're in such a hurry we should go"

"Woah wait up" he called out, "Let me have a look at you"

She turned to face him impatiently. She watched Draco as he checked her out and shuffled around a bit. She hated the feeling of being checked out it made her awkward.

"Very sexy" he said closing the distance between them quickly, "So sexy in fact I'm considering just dragging you back inside"

He began to kiss along her jaw line,

"Don't you dare" she replied, "I put a lot of effort into getting ready for this"

"Something I'm sure our bathroom can testify to".

He was hovering right in front of her face smiling at her,

"You're nervous"

"I am not!" she replied defensively

"You are. It's cute"

"A minute ago I was sexy now I'm cute. Make up your mind"

"Oh you're still very sexy" he said closing the distance between their lips.

He gently guided her so that she was up against the wall never once breaking their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a couple of minutes before turning her head to the side. No matter, he began kissing down her neck.

"Draco" she giggled, "This is your house's party that we're going to be late for"

He groaned, "Ok fine. Let's go".

He took her hand and they continued on down the hallway.

The door to the Slytherin common room didn't even look like a door. It was simply a wall.

"passsword" the wall hissed,

"Scales" said Draco and they watched as the wall slide open.

They stepped inside the common room and Hermione's worst fears were confronted when there, playing out before a bunch of boys all sitting on the couch, was an episode of virtual 3D porn. She squeezed Draco's hand and he laughed,

"It's just porn" he whispered to her, "Most of it's faked anyway".

He directed her towards a cluster of couches up the back where Blaise, Theodore Nott, Vaisey and a couple of other Slytherins sat.

"Hey fucker!" Blaise called out, "Hi Hermione. I didn't think you'd show"

"She's overwhelmed by the porn" Draco answered for her.

He took a seat on the couch and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Blaise chucked them both a beer which Draco opened and handed one to Hermione.

"Overwhelmed by the porn?" said Nott, "You'd think living with you she'd be used to all the sex and nudity by now. What's going on Draco are you losing your touch?"

Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Mate I couldn't lose my touch if I tried but you I hear, having to score girls from other blokes now are you Nott?"

"What Brown? Nah I just like the look of her chest mate"

All the boys laughed and Hermione suddenly felt very awkward,

"Hey Draco" said the boy Vaisey, "remember that girl Samantha in Ravenclaw? The one who had the whole idea of waiting for marriage?"

"Oh you didn't?" asked Draco

"Hell yeah I did. She's got the sweetest little arse ever man I tell you"

Hermione made a point of taking a large swig from her beer at that point.

**Merlin help me! My boyfriend is an ex-man****-whore, man's man.**

She looked over and noticed Blaise smirking at her.

'What' she mouthed at him

He just shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'll tell you one thing though" continued Vaisey, "When you get into her deep, oh dude she's a screamer!"

"Really?" asked Blaise, "I wouldn't have picked her for it"

"Well you just need to know how to do her right" smirked the boy.

"Yeah well we all know you learned on a blow up Doll Vaisey so who'd you get the tips off?"

All the boys laughed and Draco raised his hand,

"I'll be wanting a copyright payment on those" he said

Everyone laughed again.

"Anyway" said one the boys whom Hermione did not know, "who'd like to get a little high?"

"Chuck us some" yelled a few of the boys

Hermione waited to see what Draco was going to do but he said nothing as the other boys divided up the root, rolled it and lit it.

"So anyway I've been in hell this week because this bint I slept ages ago comes to me and tells me that when we fucked she didn't have a contraceptive spell on her and now she's fucking late as in late late and I was like oh shit I ain't going to be a father but she tells me she bled this morning. Fuck I mean what the hell why wouldn't the dumb bitch have a friggan spell on her!"

There was silence around the circle as each boy contemplated the Nott's ordeal he'd been through with a shudder before Draco spoke up,

"It's pretty simple man, why aren't you spelled?"

"Why the fuck should I be?" he demanded

"In case the bint isn't wearing one? Moron" replied Draco

Hermione looked over at Blaise, she knew he hated the word, he skulled his beer and indicated that Hermione should do the same. When she'd finished, it took her longer cos she hated the taste, Blaise said,

"Hey Hermione wanna come grab some refills with me? You don't mind do you Draco?"

"Course not" he said and he released Hermione from his grasp.

She followed Blaise away from the circle and up the stairs into a dorm where there was a cardboard box under one of the beds.

"Having fun?" he smirked

"I feel like Draco's non-speaking trophy"

"Yeah I suppose it can be a bit like that. They're just guys talking guy talk"

She was quiet for a minute before finally saying,

"I think guys **should** have to wear contraceptive spells"

Blaise laughed, "Yeah I knew that one would get to you"

She smiled at him, "Draco's so 'one of the boys'. He doesn't talk like that with me"

"Well" said Blaise picking up three more six packs of beer, "you forget that not that long ago he was 'one of the boys' sitting there talking about 'dumb bitches' and contraceptive spells"

"Yeah I know" she shuffled her feet.

"Ignore it. Just be a good little silent trophy and it will all be over soon"

They walked back down the stairs and found the group had now set up a virtual porn showing of their own right in the middle of their circle. They were talking and watching it. Hermione blushed red as she moved back to Draco. She sat on his lap once more and he nibbled at her ear before saying,

"I told you these weren't like normal parties".

"Man Blaise you didn't last very long. Hey Granger give me a shot and I'll show you some fun times" said Vaisey

"As if you would Vaisey you wanker. No one will ever be better than me" Draco said cockily.

Silence fell over the group for a while as they watched the 3D performance. Hermione watched the reactions of boys. Blaise's eyes seemed to have glazed over, Nott had rearranged himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed, the kid Vaisey kept letting out long shuddering breathes. One of the other boys kept combing his fingers through his hair. She looked around, anywhere but the porn. Draco moved and relaxed his arm so that is wasn't gripping around her waist so tight and began to place little kisses up and down her spine.

"Oh fuck me what I would do to that blonde" said Nott

"What you'd try" corrected Blaise

Everyone laughed.

Nott, red in the face replied smugly, "Haven't seen you around with any girls lately Blaise? Are you finally joining the fudge packer patrol?"

"Oi fuck you" said Blaise, "I had a hot little red head in my bed only a couple of nights ago and she was screaming my name over and over"

Hermione stiffened at Blaise speaking of her friend that way,

She felt Draco chuckle as he continued to kiss up and down her spine,

"Boys brag Granger" he said quietly.

"Do you? Do you sit here and talk shit like this about me?"

"Well I might" he said slyly, "it's all bragging though. Trying to outdo each other and so on"

"So you might make up that we're doing more then we're doing to get ahead of your friends in a story?"

Draco chuckled again, "Oh no you don't. You're not catching me out there. I don't tell them that we're fucking"

"You just let them think it?"

He placed one final kiss on her very middle of her back and then said, "Ok come on get up"

She stood up and he took her hand, dragging her away and into the very corner of the room.

"You're uncomfortable. Do you want to go?"

She shook her head, "You're having fun. We'll go when you're ready"

"Ok but I need you to realise something. These kids they all lost it when they were in 5th or 6th yr. Mostly 5th in fact Vaisey is the only 6th year one there ok? They're all aspiring man-whores and man-whores talk a lot of shit. I should know I was one, but these guys, with the exception of Blaise, talk even more shit because they haven't yet gotten good enough to be considered proper man-whores"

"So you were a proper man-whore because you're supposedly so good in bed?" she asked shyly

"Baby" he said smirking, "I'm a god to these guys and with good reason and when you're ready I'll show you why"

He pecked her on the lips and they turned to return to the circle when they heard Nott shout out,

"So you have lost you're touch, giving out wimpy kisses like some whipped cock"

Draco glared the group of boys watching them,

"I've lost nothing except my virginity before all of you fuckers"

"Go one then prove it" yelled Vaisey

Draco turned back to Hermione who was blushing with embarrassment,

"Relax" he whispered before he crashed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was so powerful that Hermione had to cling onto him as her knees felt weak. She kissed him back with all she had. He bit her lip gently and gained entry into her mouth where he won the fight for dominance and began to hungrily explore her mouth. Hermione couldn't help herself, she moaned. She felt Draco smirk and pulled away.

"When you can make a woman do that Nott let me know" he said.

**Xxxxx**

The clock struck midnight as Hermione and Draco departed from the Slytherin common room. He was playing with her hand in his. Hitting her pressure points and making her feel butterflies in her stomach. She was laughing. Once outside the portrait he turned to her,

"Thank you for coming tonight" he pecked her on the lips and said the password.

"Your place or mine?" he asked with a smirk.

They chose his and Hermione left to go change into her pyjamas. She crept through the bathroom and into his room to find him laying spread out on his bed.

"Are you going to give me any room?" she asked

"Nope" he replied quite relaxed

She felt weird, what was she meant to do? Usually if she stood in silence for a while Draco would help her out with a hint or something but this time he just lay there smirking at her. So she took a guess. She climbed onto his bed and crawled across the sheets until she was right next to him. Then she climbed onto him so that she was straddling him. It seems she'd made the right move because he sat up so that she slipped back into his lap and he kissed her passionately. She pulled back and looked at him,

"You don't actually agree with Nott do you?" she asked

"About what?"

"About the contraceptive spell..." she added shyly

He chuckled, "Ah my little lion cub is becoming curious about the sexual habits of the big bad snake"

She blushed. He sneaked his hands up the back of her top and ran his hands up her back.

He leaned in and kissed her once more, not too long, before pulling back again and smirking at her,

"I cast a contraceptive spell on myself the moment I knew what it was and I've never taken it off" he told her, "and by the way, I find your curiosity to be a big turn on"

Turn on. The word sparked a reminder in Hermione's mind.

"The porn" she said quietly, "you were turned on by it tonight weren't you?"

"mm what makes you think that?" he asked whilst kissing her neck

"Two things actually, you loosened your grip so that you weren't pulling me against you so hard and then you began kissing up and down my spine every time you watched it"

He laughed, "You're a clever one. How did you feel about me being turned on by the porn?"

"A little uncomfortable I guess"

"Why?"

"Well because it's just a bit trashy and fake?"

"That is true"

"Then why do you find it arousing?" she asked confused

He kissed up her neck and along her jaw line,

"Because when I watched that porn I wasn't watching the couple as much as I was imaging they were you and I"

Hermione felt her face burning with embarrassment Draco stopped kissing her to watch her,

"That's the point of porn baby"

"I just - um – I – Ok"

He smiled at her,

"Come on" he lifted her off him and lay her down next to him pulling the sheets over her, "if you think to much more you're brain is going to explode. Let's get some sleep ok?"

"Ok" she said quietly, "Draco?"

"yes baby?"

"When the time comes, will you teach me the contraception spell? I'd rather be protected too"

He smiled and kissed her on the nose,

"Yes baby I will. Goodnight"

He pulled Hermione into him and wrapped his arm around her waist and Hermione couldn't help thinking,

**God I hope I don't have to go to the bathroom in the morning.**


	17. You Don't Own Me

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

_Tutela_ – Protection

**And don't tell me what to do**

**And don't tell me what to say**

**And when I go out with you**

**Don't put me on display.**

**You don't own me**

**Don't try to change me in anyway**

**You don't own me**

**Don't tie me down cos I'll never stay. **

**I don't tell you what to do**

**I don't tell you what to say**

**So just let me be myself**

**That's all I ask of you**

**Xxxxx**

Hermione dragged herself down the dungeon stairs. It had been freezing on her jog with Ernie that morning which made it harder to convince her muscles to unfreeze and do as she wished them to. As a result, she was sorer then she usually was after a jogging session.

"Unity" she puffed.

Thankfully, the fire was lit and the common room was warm. She dropped onto the floor, her back to the fireplace and began to warm down hopefully easing some of the tension from her aching arms and legs. She could hear the shower running. That must mean Draco was awake. His showers never took long so she was quite happy to wait. She reached down and began to undo the laces on her sneakers. Her poor feet, they were swollen. She tried to massage them but gave up once the ache got worse, not better.

**Merlin Draco is taking a long time. **

Slowly, she pulled herself up, stretched once more and ambled over into the Slytherin's room. He had clothes laid out. She banged on the bathroom door.

"Some of us would like to shower today if you don't mind" she yelled through.

"Well some of us would like a little bit of privacy whilst they are showering" he smartly replied.

"Well some of us, unlike others, have been out half killing themselves running this morning and they should be given VIP rights on the shower"

She heard him mutter something, "What was that?" she asked

"I said" he called through, "If you're so desperate for a shower then there is nothing stopping you from joining me".

Hermione faltered for a minute, "Well somebody said they wanted their privacy"

"Yes well I've given up on that idea now in favour of a much more favourable one"

**He's not serious is he? Oh wait its Malfoy, of course he's serious.**

"Well I'm not much in the mood right now to have you groping me in some raunchy shower scene. I'm tired, I'm sore and I just want to have a shower" she replied grumpily.

"Give me 5 seconds and I'll have you in the mood" he said suggestively.

"I'm walking away from the door now Draco" she said in a singsong voice.

"Only because you're a tease Hermione" he singsonged back.

She laughed and moved into her room. She picked out a simple outfit of jeans and a singlet and sat on her bed waiting. A couple of minutes later she heard the shower turn off and Draco called from his room,

"I'm out your majesty"

"Thank you loyal servant" she replied smartly and made a dash for the bathroom, locking the door before he could grab her.

She undressed, turned the shower on and hopped in under the warm water.

"You know I could unlock this door don't you?" she heard him say

"Don't you dare Draco" she warned, "or else".

"Or else what?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Or else I won't speak, touch or even look at you again for the rest of the day no scratch that the rest of the week"

"You should only make promises you intend to keep" he replied smugly.

"Walk in and see how determined I'll be to keep it" she dared him.

"No I don't think I will. You're beginning to bore me and I think I'll go do my transfiguration essay"

She heard him leave and was happy to enjoy the rest of her shoulder uninterrupted.

**xxxxx**

After her shower Hermione gathered her things and moved out into the Common Room to join Draco. He had his stuff spread out over the coffee table and was sitting on one of the couches writing his essay.

"How's it going?" she asked

"Its boring and long" he said rolling his eyes.

"Do you think so? Really? I think animagus are so interesting!"

"Well you would" he replied, "You're a bookworm"

Hermione looked at him, mouth open. He couldn't really be mad about the shower could he? He laughed when he saw her face,

"I'm joking Hermione! I think your love of books is cute"

She glared at him and began to work on her essay. Draco was right about one thing. It was an extremely long essay. It felt more like a university thesis to Hermione then an essay. She didn't mind though because she'd found a lot of information on animagus and she was eager to include majority of it in her essay. Two hours had passed when Draco finally threw down his quill,

"That's it I need a break" he announced.

He got up and walked over to the kitchenette and began making some tea. Hermione kept working. She just wanted to finish her paragraph.

"How can you keep going?" he asked, "Its so annoyingly long and irritating".

"Shh I'm about to finish my sentence" she hushed.

Draco smirked at his little bookworm and took a sip from his tea. Hermione finally finished, she looked up at Draco.

"What?" he asked

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked

"No" he replied, "I hate walking"

"Come on please. I need to stretch my legs"

"Absolutely not"

"Draco please!"

He shook his head stubbornly. Hermione sighed. She got up and walked over to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him with puppy eyes,

"Pleeeeease"

He looked down at her big brown eyes looking up at him so innocently. She smiled. He smirked and ran his hands up and down her back playing with her bra strap through her top.

"Hmm let me see," he said slowly, "No"

She dropped her arms and stomped her foot annoyed,

"Fine! I'll go on my own"

She turned around and headed toward the door,

"Ok ok wait I'm coming" he called out.

**Xxxxx**

"Can we go back now?" Draco whined

"We're only half way to the forest!"

"That's far enough"

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Are you seriously going to keep whining like a two year old child?"

"I'm not whining," he said sulkily

"You so are"

"Well I don't like walking. I told you," he said

"Then why'd you come?"

"Because you were going to be annoyed with me if I didn't"

"I would have gotten over it"

"Well now you tell me!"

Hermione couldn't help laughing but stopped when she saw two rather large figures waddling across the lawn toward them.

"What are Crabbe and Goyle doing here?" she asked

Draco turned to watch them approaching, "No Idea" he replied somewhat confused.

The two boys approached them huffing and puffing.

"Draco your father's here in the Slytherin Common Room" grunted Crabbe

"And he's mad" finished Goyle.

Draco's mind went into overdrive. Why would his father be at the school and why would he be mad? Unless he knew about Hermione? but how could he know about Hermione? Suddenly, it hit him. Blaise's father. Hermione had battled Blaise's dad at the wedding. What if he'd overheard some mention of Draco from Hermione? He turned to face the two boys and ordered in a very firm voice,

"Crabbe, Goyle take Hermione back to our common room and don't leave until I come back"

"What?" asked Hermione, "No I want to come with you. If he's mad then I'm not leaving with you him on your own"

"He's my father Hermione I am perfectly used to handling him when he's mad"

"No Draco I'm not going" she said stubbornly

"Oh yes you are" he said, "Crabbe, Goyle don't just stand there. Take her!"

Hermione felt the two boys take a hold on each of her arms and began to walk her back towards the castle. She struggled.

"Let me go. Draco make them stop. This is stupid"

However, he just shook his head and watched as they dragged her away. He prepared himself for this meeting with his father. What would he say? Denial certainly wasn't an option; they'd been too public at school. He'd just have to be truthful. Surely his father wouldn't kill him at Hogwarts.

**Xxxxx**

Lucius Malfoy was a terrifying man. Despite his long flowing hair and stylish appearance he was no sissy. He held a certain air about him; the kind of attitude possessed by a person who believed himself to be better than everyone else and would accept no other view. The Malfoy's had always been a pretentious family and Lucius Malfoy was the prime example of this. He was waiting, impatiently, in the Slytherin common room, leaning against the fireplace waiting for the arrival of his son. He held his long, black cane firmly in his hand and every so often would tap it against the mantle as if believing it would pass time quicker.

He heard the wall slide open and turned to see his son come clambering into the common room,

"Father?" he questioned.

Lucius Malfoy moved closed to his son and walked a full circle around him as if examining him.

"What took you so long Draco? You are well aware that I do not like being kept waiting".

His son nodded before replying,

"I was taking a walk around the lake. I've been studying all morning and I needed a break".

Lucius sneered at his son's laziness, "Do you think the mudblood Granger takes breaks to walk around the lake? No wonder she beats you in every subject. You are lazy".

Draco remained silent so Lucius rapt his cane onto the mantle again,

"You are to do better. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir" he replied sulkily.

Lucius nodded and gestured for Draco to take a seat at the couch. He did so. Lucius sat in am armchair across from him.

"Now Draco I am here to discuss with you your acceptance of the Dark mark. The Dark Lord is impatient and does not wish to permit you any more time to 'think'. He wants you to receive your mark a fortnight from today"

"But father it is to risky for me to get the mark whilst at school. Dumbledore will know for sure and I'm living in quarters with one of his poster children!"

"The Dark Lord cares not about these problems and as one of his faithful followers neither should you" he snapped.

His son's hesitance was beginning to get on his nerve. No son of his should need time to 'think' before receiving the mark. His son should be honoured at the idea. Once again, Draco said nothing.

"So in a fortnight from today I shall arrive at the school and insist you return home for a couple of hours".

"What will you tell the school? They'll be suspicious you know"

"I'm sure they will accept the excuse regarding an ill mother or grandparents".

Draco nodded slowly. With that, Lucius stood and regarded his son.

"There is something very peculiar about you this afternoon Draco" he began

"I'm just thinking about my assignment father. I wish to beat Granger this time".

Lucius nodded.

"See that you do"

With that, he drew his cloak around him and departed from the common room. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. At least his father had not been told of Hermione's new role in his life. The mark though, well that was a problem. The last thing Draco wanted was the Dark Mark. He didn't, however, wish to fight for Dumbledore either. His father's willing servitude to Voldemort angered him. He clenched his fists in rage as he thought of all the danger his father's role as Voldemort's right hand had put him and his mother in over all the years. He took another deep breath and looked up at the clock. He'd missed lunch. He stood and began to towards his common room.

**Well here goes** he thought** out of pot and into the fire. **

**Xxxxx**

Hermione Granger was furious. No, furious didn't even begin to cover how mad she was. She was so angry that she was pacing. Not only had she been dragged back to her common room by a pair of thugs on orders from her boyfriend but now said thugs were standing guard outside the portrait door and she was unable to leave. She was literally a prisoner in her own home. She saw Draco's transfiguration book lying on the coffee table, she grabbed it and hurtled it at the door.

**How dare he order me around like I'm some submissive, trophy girlfriend. Like I obey his every beckoned call! **

She ran up to the door and banged on it,

"Listen here Crabbe and Goyle" she yelled, "You let me out of here right now or I am going to curse you into a thousand pieces next time I see you!"

She heard them talking in hushed voices before one of them answered unsurely,

"No you wouldn't"

"Would you like to try me?" she screamed.

However, the only reply she got was silence.

"Do you hear me?" she demanded, "one thousand pieces!"

Suddenly, the door was open and Draco step in.

"You!" she shrieked, "How dare you have me carted away like some inferior!"

He looked at her blankly, "You weren't 'carted away like an inferior'. You were escorted away like my girlfriend"

"Boyfriends don't have their girlfriends escorted away! Masters have their slaves escorted away"

He sighed angrily, "Look Hermione I really don't feel like dealing with your shit at the moment"

"What? Pardon me? You have got to be kidding me! My shit? You're the one treating me like I'm some bloody play thing that you can pull out and enjoy anytime you want"

"Hermione please" he sighed

"No Draco! Just no. I am not dating you so that you can order me around. This relationship is meant to be an equal, mutual thing"

"I don't order you around"

"You damn well try!"

"Hermione just please I need a minute or two ok?"

"You had a minute or two whilst I was locked up in here like an animal"

"Last warning Hermione"

"Oh and now you're warning me. Who do you think you are?"

Suddenly, Draco lost it. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and pushed her back until she hit the wall. She stopped talking and looked, slightly scared, into his eyes, which were blazing with anger.

"Now listen up Granger. I warned you, I told you I needed a minute but apparently you can't even afford me that luxury. I've just spent the past half an hour down in these dungeons with my father. Going out of my mind thinking that he knew about you. Lucky for us, he doesn't. Instead, he just dropped by to tell me that in a fortnight I'll be branded forever with the Dark fucking Mark. So like I said I need a fucking minute".

He stared her in the eye until she nodded her head. He took a deep breath before pushing off from the wall and storming into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione slid down the wall and onto the floor. She hadn't even thought to ask about Draco's meeting with his father. She watched the clock on the wall and timed it to almost three minutes before she got up and knocked on his door.

"Draco?" she asked quietly

There was no reply. She slowly opened his door. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Draco?"

"I don't really feel like talking right now Hermione"

"Ok" she replied quietly, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I should have asked about your father"

He nodded, "Ok well I'll talk to you later ok?"

Realising she was being dismissed Hermione nodded and left the room. She walked over to the door and left. It was time to talk to Ginny.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione entered into the Gryffindor common room and hiked up the stairs to Ginny's room. She could hear giggling from inside. She opened the door, walked in and called out to Ginny.

"Oh shit" she heard a voice that definitely didn't belong to Ginny remark.

"Oh my Merlin" Hermione remarked slowly

"Um Hermione?" called out Ginny from behinds the drapes around her bed.

"Yeah?" she replied embarrassed

"Could you give us a second? Maybe go wait in the common room?"

"Who have you got in there?"

"Just go!" yelled Ginny

"Ok Ok I'm going!" she answered and moved down to the common room.

She settled herself in one of the chairs and waited. She didn't have to wait long though because soon Ginny and –

"Blaise?!"

"Umm Hi Hermione" he said rather awkwardly.

Hermione looked at Ginny who just looked away guiltily,

"Alright that's it. Sit the both of you!" she ordered and they sat.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um about 2 days"

"Don't you lie to me" she warned them

"Ok about a week" corrected Blaise.

"I see. Why wasn't I told?" she asked

They both remained silent.

"Well does Draco know?" she asked Blaise

"He knows I'm visiting a girl a lot" he replied

"A lot? Ginny I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" she said.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I just – "

She broke off and looked at Blaise who was looking around the room, anywhere but Hermione. He coughed awkwardly,

"I'll tell you what" he said, "I'd better go. Must see Nott. Uh bye!"

and he all but ran from the common room. Hermione rounded on Ginny.

"Well?" she asked

"Well what?"

"Well tell me everything!"

Ginny blushed, "Well I saw him in the hallway the day after you went to the Slytherin Party and we were talking and he's a really nice guy and then one thing lead to another and we were in his dorm"

"Are you dating?" Hermione asked

Ginny shook her head, "I'm not brave enough to bring it up really. He doesn't seem very interested"

"So instead you're just going to sleep with him?! Ginny you know better then that!"

"Well yeah but Hermione how can you be so judgemental?"

"Because I know the kind of guy Blaise is! He picks up girls, gets bored with them and dumps them. Him and Draco used to make a job out of it"

"Well maybe he'll change. Draco changed"

"Stop sleeping with him and see what happens"

"No. I like how things are now. I don't want them to change "

"Well then I think you're being stupid"

Ginny saw red.

"Well you're still a virgin. What would you know"

Hermione looked hurt.

"At least when I lose my virginity I'll be in a caring relationship"

"If you ever lose it you mean" Ginny snapped.

She watched as her friend dropped her head and pulled her arms to her chest. She realised she'd gone to far.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You'll lose it when the times right. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Ginny its fine. I'll see you later ok?"

and she left.

**Xxxxx**

Draco entered the common room after dinner. Hermione hadn't been there. However, Potter, Weasley and Red had so he knew she was most probably on her own. He walked across and knocked on her door. When he got no answer he said the password and walked in. Her room was a mess. Usually it was very tidy but today there was a huge pile of clothes on the floor, it looked almost like her entire wardrobe and her books and papers were spread out all over her desk and bed.

"Hermione?" he called out

Still no answer, he turned to leave when he heard just the tiniest of movements from within, what sounded like, her closet. He walked over to walk in closet and found her sitting in the very back corner. Just staring.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked quietly

She looked up at him and sighed, "What are you going to do Draco?"

"Is that why you're in here?" he asked

She nodded her head. He frowned and moved into the closet and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm not sure"

"Well you can't get the mark," she said

"I don't want it"

"Maybe the Order can help you? They've protected people in the past"

Draco shook his head,

"No, they've protected people who are willing to fight for them. I'm not. I don't want to fight for anyone".

She was quiet.

"Hermione why are you're clothes all over the floor?"

She stared hard at the opposite wall of her closet, "I had an argument with Ginny"

"So you threw all your clothes on the floor?"

She nodded. Draco just didn't understand girls. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry I rammed you into the wall today"

She shook her head, "No I deserved it and it didn't hurt anyway"

"Well I'm glad you weren't hurt but I still shouldn't have done it. I just lost my temper".

She signed again.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," said Draco, "Why don't you come with me? You're room is too messy now and you seem tired"

She nodded and he got up from the floor and helped her up.

"Well some find something to sleep in and come into my room ok?"

He kissed her forehead and departed to his own room. Hermione changed into her pyjamas and entered into Draco's room. He'd left her room on her side of the bed and she got in and snuggled up next to him. Before long she heard his breathing become heavier and she knew he was asleep. However, she couldn't sleep. Too many things were running through her mind thoughts of Ginny and Blaise, Ginny and her argument, Draco's meeting with his father, the war, the trio, the Order. The clocked ticked over from 10pm, to 11pm, to 12pm, to 1am and finally at 2am Hermione could lie still no longer. She got out of Draco's bed and parted the curtains only slightly so she could sit on the floor and look outside.

**I'd never considered the danger for Draco when he began dating me. **

Silent tears ran down her face. Why hadn't she ever thought about it? She knew why, because like some stupid girl, she'd gotten caught up in the idea of having a boyfriend. She'd never stopped to assess the potential risks.

**Why wouldn't Ginny tell me about Blaise?**

More then anything she was hurt that her friend hadn't confided in her. Even if Hermione didn't agree with what they were doing she could have still be supportive of them. Frankly, she liked the idea of Ginny and Blaise. Yet she worried that her friend was going to turn out to be another fling for Blaise.

**Even with all these trainings, are we ever really going to be truly ready for this war?**

This was a question that had been circling around Hermione's brain ever since the wedding. The surprise attack had certainly caught them off guard and even through all their work they'd done nothing could have prepared Hermione for the _crucio_ from Blaise's father. Maybe Draco had it right when he'd decided that he wasn't going to fight in the war.

**Why is he even with me?**

Her thoughts had travelled back to the boy currently asleep in the bed less then 2 metres away. She wondered what he'd seen in her to decide to give up all his one-night stands and lack of commitment for something the complete opposite. She'd known of his reputation. Bedding a different girl almost every night and now he was down to absolutely no sex for 2 and a bit months now.

**Maybe Ginny's right. Maybe I'll never be ready for sex.**

More tears streamed down her face. She cared so much for this boy and she wanted to give him everything so why couldn't she? He'd never given her a reason not to trust him. Never had there been anything to suggest that he'd be anything less then caring when the time finally came so what was holding her back? She knew what it was. She was scared. She'd never been a big fan of pain.

**This is stupid Hermione. Pain? It goes away doesn't it? Ginny said it did!**

She thought back to her other relationships. For a while she'd thought Victor would be the one. That they'd have some loving moment where she'd just know it was the right time and that would be that. Then Ron, they'd never really dated but she'd liked him for a long time and had thought maybe one day Ron Weasley would be the one. That the moment when she knew the time was right would be with him. Then suddenly, it occurred to her. There was never going to be some loving right moment. What had she really expected? Candles and rose petals and some little inner voice saying, 'go for it'. She looked back at Draco's sleeping form. A couple of days ago, he'd helped her by getting down an old heavy book for her from the shelf and she'd caught herself thinking,

**I love him when he does things like that.**

Luckily enough, she'd caught herself before she'd said anything. As if a light bulb had suddenly sprung to life Hermione realised something. She loved Draco. She felt for him in a way that she'd never felt about Victor or Ron. So why shouldn't he be the one? Maybe the loving right moment wasn't going to just pop up in front of her, maybe she had to just decide. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself getting up and walking over to his bed. She crawled across the sheets and kneeled beside him.

**Oh Merlin. I'm actually going to do this aren't I?**

Slowly, she bent down and placed a light peck upon his lips. She then moved so that she was kissing along his jaw line softly. She felt him stir.

"Hermione?" he asked groggily

She looked him in the eye and just smiled gently before placing another light kiss on his lips.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered quietly and she moved to kiss along his collarbone.

She felt him sit up and lift her chin so that she was once more looking him in the eyes. He stared at her, studying her. She smiled once more and slowly leaned in. She kissed him and felt him respond. He parted her lips and moved his tongue into her mouth, their two tongues fighting for dominance. He slowly laid back and allowed her to lean over him for a while. His hands gently caressed her cheeks. Soon, however, he flipped them over so that she was beneath him. He kissed down her neck,

"Tell me what's going on," he said between kisses

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" she replied.

He sensed he wasn't going to get anymore out of her so he continued to kiss her neck. Sucking on her skin to cause a mark. She giggled and he felt her hands gently ran down his abdomen and then up his back to his hair where she tangled her fingers in it. He smirked. He knew she loved playing with his hair. He decided to see how far she was going to let him push the boundaries and moved his hand down to the bottom of shirt and slowly crept under the material.

She felt his hand under her shirt making light patterns on her stomach. It tickled and she giggled. She pulled away to revel in the ticklish feeling before pulling him in for another kiss. Draco snaked his hand a little further up until he could feel the very bottom of her breasts. He brushed the area softly and paused to see if she was going to push him away but she didn't. So he moved his hand a little higher and gently squeezed her breast. She stopped and he waited for her to object. Instead, she just moved to his neck.

Draco was so intent of exploring the boundaries that he hadn't realised that whilst Hermione was kissing his neck that her hands were moving lower. He suddenly felt her brush her hand over the crotch of his pants and let out an unexpected moan. He could feel himself growing hard. Apparently so could Hermione because she did it again.

"Tease" he moaned.

She giggled and slowly reached up to the elastic of his pants. She began to pull them down and Draco, slightly shocked, watched her only kicking them off once they'd reached his feet. She looked back up at him and sat up slightly, he moved back to let her and felt his jaw drop as she pulled her top off. Leaving her in just shorts and a crop top.

**Surely she's not - She's not ready yet is she? She'd tell me wouldn't she?**

She leaned forward and kissed him but he pulled away,

"Ok Hermione I really need to know what's going on because if we're just mucking around I need to know so I can control myself"

She sighed and he realised just how nervous she seemed,

"and if we weren't mucking around?"

"I'd love that" he answered slowly, "but I'd want to know what suddenly brought that on?"

"Maybe I just know that now is right?"

He looked her in the eye again, once more studying her,

"and this has nothing to do with our disagreement? Or your fight with Ginny?"

She thought very hard for a second before answering,

"No it doesn't. I'm just ready that's all but please Draco I'm a bit nervous and a little direction from you be great," she said shyly not looking him in the eye.

Once more he lifted her chin up so that they were seeing eye to eye,

"Only do this is you're really ready. You can't take it back after this".

She rolled her eyes at him, "I am perfectly aware of that now are you going to kiss me or talk me out of it?"

She got her answer almost instantly as his lips crashed down onto hers. This was what she wanted. He was finally in control. He lay her back down while kissing her passionately. He ran his hands along her stomach and up to her breasts, which he squeezed once more before running his finger over her nipple. He heard her moan and smirked as he left the little nub become hard. He did this a couple more times before he slowly reached around behind her back and undid her crop top.

Hermione was shocked at the speed in which he had it unhooked. She felt herself growing red as he pulled it down her arms and threw it onto the floor with his pants. He placed light kisses along her jaw before moving his lips down to her chest and taking her right breast in his mouth. She felt his tongue brush over her nipple and moaned again. This had to be the weirdest feeling ever she decided. His teeth grazed her nipple as he removed his mouth from her right breast and did the same to her left. She was feeling so good but yet she was unsure what to do for him. He answered this question for her though when he took her hand and pulled it back to his crotch. She grasped it lightly and heard him moan. It was growing harder and Hermione found herself looking down as it grew.

Draco chuckled at her shock and slowly began to inch her shorts down while she was distracted. He almost had them completely off when she noticed,

"How did you – " she wondered aloud

He smirked, "I'm good at what I do" and he kissed her full on the lips once more.

She kicked off her shorts and once more moved her hands up to his hair. He kissed her for a bit and Hermione was sure she knew what was coming next as she felt Draco's hands move once more down to her thighs but she was shocked when he began removing her underwear. She stopped kissing him and looked his straight in the eye. He smiled,

"Its ok. Relax," he whispered

"This is embarrassing," she muttered.

When she'd thought about sex she hadn't thought about the nudity aspect. She wasn't sure she wanted Draco to see her completely naked. Topless was enough. Yet before she knew it her underwear had joined the growing pile of clothes.

"What?" he asked at her muttering,

"I said it's embarrassing"

"What is?"

She blushed, "Being like this"

"What? Naked?" he chucked

She grew redder,

"Hermione you're beautiful" he said, "**all** of you is beautiful".

He leaned in to kissed her again. She eagerly responded. He began rubbing against her and she could feel how hard he was. He broke away and began kissing down her body. Down her neck, down and around her breasts, down to her stomach where his tongue made little circles around her belly button and then lower. At her pelvic bone Hermione sat bolt upright once more,

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat flustered.

He smirked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly,

"Then you need to lie back, relax and try to keep an open mind"

She shook her head, "I want to know what you're going to do"

"Hermione come on," he pleaded

"Tell me. Draco I don't know this stuff. It's all new I don't need surprises. Give me surprises some other time"

"But this is the only time it'll really be a surprise. Please just lie back"

He didn't wait for her answer though and he continued kissing. Hermione realised he wasn't going to explain and slowly layback down. She felt him going lower.

**Merlin what's he doing? He can't kiss much lower.**

Suddenly, she felt his tongue run along her folds. Her entire body broke out in a sweat as if it to was in on Draco's secret. Slowly, his tongue slipped inside her folds and then inside her. Hermione moaned so loudly that she was shocked to learn it was her. The sensations Draco's tongue was creating were amazing. She could feel it inside her. At the same time she felt him brush against her clit. Another moan. He brushed again and Hermione began to feel the familiar tension creating knots within her stomach. As if knowing this Draco brushed once more and Hermione felt herself fall over the edge. She rode the orgasm out and came down breathing heavily. Draco was leaning above her, smiling down upon her as he licked his lips.

"W-What was that?" she puffed

"Head" he answered simply

"B-But o-only guys can be g-given head?"

"Nope" he smirked, "girls too".

Then he turned serious,

"Hermione I need to know if you really want to do this? Its not to late to back out and I won't be mad"

"Do you want me to back out?" she asked

"Hell no" he replied,

"Then stopping asking me if I want to back out" she said.

He nodded and slowly removed his boxers. She looked down at his erection. It was huge! She suddenly felt very scared,

"Are you sure that's going to fit in – in?"

He nodded smirking, "It'll fit but it's going to hurt"

She sighed and nodded, she knew all about the pain. Draco reached down and slipped his fingers inside her. He wanted to distract her and get her back up to her former level of lust. It didn't take him long either, soon she was more then ready.

"D-Draco the spell" she said quietly,

Disappointed to have to stop and get his wand but understanding that she needed him to do it, he nodded. Once he had his wand he pointed it at her stomach and muttered,

"_Tutela_"

Her stomach glowed white for a minute and the faded. Draco threw his wand onto the floor and leaned back down to kiss her. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied nervously

"Put your legs around my waist"

She did so immediately. He nodded.

"If it hurts to much tell me and I promise I'll stop"

She nodded and he slowly pushed into her. At first all she could feel was her muscles stretching and then suddenly a slight pain.

**Well this isn't too bad**

She thought. She looked up at Draco he was watching her carefully. When he saw her looking up at him he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her passionately and just as she began to respond to him he bit down hard on her lip drawing blood. At the same time he pushed himself forward right into her breaking through her. She let out a whimper as tears sprung to her eyes. Draco was dead still. It was just about killing him but he needed her to adjust to him.

**She's so tight**

He moaned but remained still. Hermione blinked and wiped her tears away. She could begin to feel herself adjusting to Draco's invasion. She looked up at him and nodded slowly. He began to move. Slowly thrusting into her, pulling out slowly and doing it again. It felt weird for a while and then suddenly Hermione was hit by a wave of pleasure. She began moaning along with Draco. The pain, whilst still there – though not as bad, was being overcome by the waves of pleasure washing over her. Her entire body was beginning to feel hot all over and tremors were passing through her body.

Draco was thrusting harder and faster now and he was watching Hermione. He could tell she wasn't going to last much longer and he loved that. He didn't think she'd never looked more beautiful then she did now with her hair spread out messily over the pillows as she tossed her head from side to side trying to take a proper breath. He kissed her but only for a few seconds.

"Says my name Hermione" he groaned

"Draco"

He pushed harder and she grasped with the feeling. She could feel the waves of her second orgasm washing over her,

"Again" he said in between thrusts.

"Draco"

That did it, Draco was pushed over the edge as he climaxed harder then he ever had before. Hermione watched, still coming down from her own orgasm, as he began to relax and his breathing became heavy with exhaustion. Still he leaned down and kissed her once more, before lying beside her and pulling her body into his. He placed butterfly kisses along her shoulder blades as she stroked the back of the arm wrapped around her.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

"That was amazing" she replied, "You are amazing".

She could feel him smirking as he pulled her in closer still whilst pulling the sheets over them. He listened and soon she was asleep. He placed one last light kiss in the very centre of her shoulder blades before finally allowing sleep to take him.

**Xxxxx**

Well I've never written a sex scene before so some feedback on how I went would be great. Thanks guys.


	18. In The End

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

The song in chapter 17 was called ' You Don't Own Me' by Bette Milder, Diane Keaton and Goldie Hawn.

I received a lot of encouragement after the last chapter so I'm glad to see I'm not a total failure when having to write sex scenes so thank you everyone. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to shake things up a bit and some of you may not like it but stick with me ok? It wouldn't be a Draco/Hermione romance if there wasn't a bit of drama. I really loved this song for this chapter because I think it really depicts how Draco is feeling in this chapter.

In the end – Linkin Park

_Induco_ – Cover

**Xxxxx**

**All I know**

**Time is a valuable thing.**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away.**

**It got so far**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognise me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me in the end**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**And for all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've tried so hard and got so far**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter 18: In the end**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Draco awoke. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to see Hermione lying snuggled up beside him. The sheet was drawn loosely around her body as she slept. Draco thought back to just hours before, how she'd given her virginity to him. He hoped that she was going to be ok with that in the light of day.

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting up position and watched as Hermione rolled over and snuggled into one of the pillows that had been left askew on the bed. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon Draco's thoughts then turned to his visit from his father. For as long as he could remember he'd been brought up being told of the real honour it was to serve the Dark Lord, even when he'd vanished Lucius had relived his 'glory days' and shared the stories with his son. When the Dark Lord had risen again it was then that Lucius had begun to tell Draco that he too would one day swear his allegiance to the Dark Lord. However, Draco had always had a bit of a problem seeing the real honour in it.

**What is so honourable about killing, raping and torturing muggles, muggleborns and blood traitors?**

Blaise and Draco had decided not long after 5th year that they would never follow Voldemort and ever since then they'd been coming up with excuse after excuse to delay what seemed like the inevitable. Holidays were tiring because they would suffer constant onslaughts from their parents who would demand they stop with the excuses and join them. More excuses often resulted in harsher punishments. It wasn't uncommon for one to turn up at the others house suffering extensive injuries. For this reason alone both boys were well equip in the skill of healing. This, Draco thought, was probably why the boys got on so well together. We were linked the commonalities of their pasts and home situations and they were, in a sense, in this together. It was because of this that Draco decided it was time to talk to Blaise.

**I think that ****it's safe to say that this can't go on any longer.**

Suddenly, he felt Hermione begin to stir. He looked down and watched as she opened her eyes and looked around in an almost dazed sense. Finally, her eyes settled on him.

"Good morning" she said quietly

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead,

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

She stretched a bit and winced,

"A little sore I guess"

He nodded, "Well that's to be expected. I'm going to take a shower".

He climbed out of bed, unembarrassed by his naked state, and headed towards the bathroom. Once at the doorway he turned to her,

"Would you like to join me?" he smirked

"No thanks" said Hermione, "I'm just going to lie around for a little bit longer".

He nodded and shut the door behind him. Hermione found herself dozing off again and once she was awake Draco was in his closet looking for clothes.

"Tired are you?" he smirked

She nodded and wrapped the sheet around herself. She was preparing to get up when she saw Draco watching her very closely,

"What?" she asked

He chuckled, "I'm waiting to see how you're walking"

Hermione pulled herself up into a standing position and look a step forward. Every muscle from her legs up was aching but she was determined not to give Draco something to laugh at so she walked as normally as possible without giving away even the slightest hint that she was uncomfortable.

"Hmm nope not sore at all"

He frowned confused, "Well you should be. I'm not bragging baby but I'm well above average size"

Hermione made it to the bathroom and turned to him with a smirk on her face,

"Apparently you're not as big as you think"

and she cheekily shut the door.

"Stupid girlfriend only had sex once and thinks she's knows everything" he muttered

"What was that Draco?" she called out

"Nothing" he replied, "I just said I'm going to see Blaise".

**Xxxxx**

Draco pushed open the door to Blaise's dorm. The drapes around his bed were shut. Draco moved forward about to push them open and wake Blaise when he had a thought. He moved around to the right side of the bed and sure enough Blaise's tie was hanging over the side. He smirked and moved over to Blaise's desk where he found a book and lobbed it over the drapes.

"What the fuck!" he heard Blaise shout

He laughed, "Oi Zabini dismiss whatever girl you've got in there. I need to speak to you"

"Fucking hell! Draco can you piss off and fucking come back later"

"No can do my friend. Its time we had a discussion"

He knew Blaise would understand the seriousness of the matter. He heard him muttering something to the girl, a rustle of movement and then the drapes flew open and Ginny Weasley rushed past him and out the door. Draco's face lit up with delight.

"Oh I know I didn't just see the mini Weasel run past me"

Blaise pulled on a shirt,

"So what if you did?"

Draco smirked, "Does Hermione know?"

"Apparently she found out yesterday and they got in some fight"

"Oh yeah I heard but I didn't know it was over you"

Blaise smirked, "Anyway I know you didn't just interrupt perfectly good sex to talk about some stupid bitch fight. So what the hell is this discussion we need to have?"

Draco shook his head; "I don't want to talk about it here".

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Alright then fucker lets go"

And they departed the dorms.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione had turned on the water and was watching it flow down her body. She watched as it reached her thighs and suddenly the water turned red with dried blood. She watched it run down the drain and suddenly she was crying. Big heaving sobs were wracking her body and she sank to the floor of the shower. She was no longer a virgin. It wasn't as if she had been really attached to her virginity but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of loss.

**Come on Hermione. Time to move on. Things change. You're in a great relationship with a boy who really cares for you and respects you. There was never going to be a better time for you to lose it.**

She pulled herself up and reached for her shampoo. She wished that she hadn't fought with Ginny. She really wanted to speak to her right now. She knew Ginny would understand that she wasn't regretting what she had done with Draco but that at the same time it just felt so wrong.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise and Draco were in the forbidden forest. Not to far in because they didn't wish to find out what resided within its depths but just far enough in so that they wouldn't be seen. Blaise took out a cigarette and offered one to Draco who took it and lit it the end of it with his wand.

"Ok so now would you care to explain the need for such a discussion?" Blaise asked.

Draco took a drag, inhaled and blew out,

"I had a visit from my father yesterday" Blaise, who had inhaled, began coughing and hitting his chest.

"What?" he coughed out

"He came to tell me that in a fortnight I'll be receiving my mark. That makes me think you're 'talk' probably isn't far off either. Our parents would want us to get it together"

Blaise shook his head, "I got an owl from my father this morning but I was a bit distracted so I didn't read it because it looked long. I bet that's it"

Draco nodded.

"Well fuck," said Blaise, "What the shit do we do now?"

"I'm not fighting for the Order" Draco began, "but I do think we need to go and see Dumbledore"

Blaise looked at him pointedly, "You don't think he'll try and turn us do you? I mean maybe one day I'd fight but not today"

Draco nodded and then looked his friend in the eye seriously,

"You understand though what this means don't you mate? It means we're officially turning our backs on our families. No more owls, we're screwed come graduation, we'll be disinherited"

"Yeah Yeah I know," said Blaise somewhat defensively, "You don't think I haven't thought about it already? The way I see it. The day our families decided to serve the Dark Lord they turned their backs on us"

Draco could understand that. He chucked the remaining butt of his cigarette on the ground and rubbed it into the dirt with his shoe.

"Have you told Hermione about this?" asked Blaise

"No and I don't plan to" said Draco

"Why not?"

"Because she'll get scared. I'll tell her when the time is right. Will you tell mini Weasel?"

"Why would I? She's not important"

Draco smirked, "As if she's not. You would have usually just set the bitch running the moment I told you to. You've never argued with me before. Plus I heard your little lovey murmur of an explanation"

"Oi fuck you. At least I'm getting laid," replied Blaise smugly

"Ah see you won't be using that excuse with me anymore" said Draco with a smirk and he began towards the castle.

"What?!" yelled Blaise

**xxxxx**

Hermione had been sitting on the floor of her closet wrapped in a towel for the past hour. None of her clothes seemed right. Suddenly,

"Hermione?" she heard a quiet voice call out.

She heard footsteps and Ginny stood in the doorway of her closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat confused

"None of my clothes are right anymore".

Ginny moved into the closet and looked through the outfits all hung up.

"Here"

She chucked at her the white pants Hermione and her had brought the last time they'd gone out, a blue singlet and a g-string and strapless bra. Hermione nodded and began to get changed. She didn't care about Ginny's presence. They'd changed in front of each other hundreds of times before. Ginny took her towel and went to hang it up. Thanks to the charm, Hermione's hair always dried perfectly straight. Two girls moved into the common room and Hermione made them each a hot chocolate.

Ginny sighed as she watched her friend, "'Mione I'm sorry about what I said I really am. I don't want us to fight. I should have told you about Blaise"

Hermione shook her head as she set the two mugs down, "No you were right. I was being too judgemental. Its not my business who you sleep with"

"Yeah but you were just looking out for me. Friends are meant to do that"

"Well lets just agree that we both overreacted," said Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"So what was wrong with you before?" she asked slowly

"I slept with Draco"

"What? When?"

"Early this morning. I feel weird Gin. I don't regret it. Definitely not but – "

"You just feel like it's all gone to fast too?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny patted her friend's arm,

"It'll pass 'Mione. You haven't had a mistake. Draco is really good to you. Change is just weird sometimes"

**xxxxx**

Draco and Blaise were standing outside the two gargoyles.

"Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy request a meeting with the Headmaster" said Blaise.

They waited a minute or two before the gargoyles swung back and the staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office was presented before them.

They began walking, Draco was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Dumbledore stood in front them.

"Welcome boys. Do take a seat"

They sat in the two chairs in front of his large desk, which Dumbledore sat at.

"Now how can I help you?" he asked

"Our fathers have requested we get the Dark Mark sir. A fortnight from yesterday" said Draco

Dumbledore nodded, "and I am to take it that this is not your wish?"

"No sir" replied Blaise

"But we don't want to fight for the Order either. We want to remain neutral" Draco said.

Dumbledore studied the two young men sitting before him. This was a very mature decision they had made and one Dumbledore did not see very often as often most students bent to the will of their overbearing families.

"Do you realise that by the time we are fighting this war most will have to choose a side?" Dumbledore asked.

"We wish to deal with that when it happens but we definitely do not wish to serve the Dark Lord".

Dumbledore nodded,

"Well unfortunately boys the Order is unable to protect those who do not wish to fight with them"

He watched as this statement washed over the two boys. Whilst Draco appeared to remain emotionless, Blaise had bowed his head in defeat.

"However, I would," continued Dumbledore, "I respect that this is a very hard decision for the both of you to have made and I believe I can help you. I would perform on you the _induco_ charm. Which would effectively cloak you from all those that wish you harm".

"They would be unable to see us?" asked Draco

"Yes Mr Malfoy. They would also be unable to contact you as, to them, you will be unplottable. They will not know if you have left the school or not and should they find out then they will still be unable to contact you as you need to be plottable for owls and the floo network to find you"

"What if they decided to just break into our dorms anyway and start firing?" asked Blaise

"You will repel their magic. It won't touch you"

Draco nodded then suddenly thought to ask, "Will they be able to counter curse it?"

"The only way for them to do that Mr Malfoy would be to kill me or convince you to remove it. You see only the caster or castee can remove it"

The two boys nodded. Dumbledore smiled,

"If the both of you will report back to me in the morning then I shall cast the charm. That way you may settle your affairs with your families tonight".

"Thank you sir" said Blaise quietly, "we appreciate it"

Draco nodded curtly and they departed.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione and Ginny had just finished a very late lunch when the boys arrived back in the common room.

"What have you got there?" asked Ginny as they watched the two boys each bring in a large box.

"Firewhisky" replied Blaise

"Firewhisky?" asked Hermione, "wait Firewhisky! You can't bring that in here!"

"Its fine" replied Draco.

Hermione put her hands on her hips,

"It most certainly is not fine. You can't possibly be considering drinking all of that!"

"Actually" Blaise replied cheekily, "we are".

Draco made his way over to his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek,

"Seriously baby don't stress ok? Blaise and I are just going to chill out"

"Draco its 4 o'clock in the afternoon. You can't be drinking at 4 in the afternoon!"

Blaise laughed and Hermione threw a glare at him.

"Seriously Hermione you sound like you need to chill more then we do. Here" he chucked her a bottle, "relax".

Draco took the firewhisky from her, waved his wand and transfigured it into an alcoholic butterbeer and handed it back to her. Hermione looked at both the boys suspiciously, then to Ginny who was watching them confused, and back to the boys.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Everything" replied Blaise

"Which means?"

"Nothing" said Draco.

He took Hermione's hand and led her over to the couch where he sat her next to him,

"We're just being boys. The holidays are almost over and we want to spend whatever time we have left drinking" he explained.

Ginny took a Firewhisky from the box and opened it. She took a swig.

"Ugh! That's disgusting"

Blaise laughed, "Here" he pulled her to sit down with him and then changed it to a butterbeer just like Hermione's.

"Something's going on" said Hermione suspiciously.

"Probably" replied Draco, "but don't you worry about it ok?"

He took his drink and raised it,

"To freedom" he said

"To fucking" said Blaise

"To firewhisky" they both said and they downed their drinks.

**Xxxxx**

Three hours had passed and the two boys were going strong. Hermione was making food since she knew they'd missed lunch and now dinner. However, she discovered she'd run out of milk.

"I'm just going to run down to the kitchens" she said as she headed towards the door.

The boys nodded and Ginny got up to go with her.

The two girls walked down the hallway. Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Maybe they're just drinking for the sake of it?" she said quietly

Hermione shook her head worriedly, "No something is wrong. Something is very very wrong".

They reached the kitchen and the house elves all jumped around excitedly at the thought of a visitor. Hermione asked nicely if they could have some milk and 3 or 4 elves rushed off to get it.

"They'll be ok Hermione" said Ginny, "They might have shitty backgrounds but they've come through them so far haven't they?"

"Yes I suppose your right Gin but I can't help but feel strange. Like danger is looming just outside the door"

"Isn't danger always looming just outside the door?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes you're right. Lets just get back ok?".

They took the milk, thanked the elves and rushed back to the common room.

**Xxxxx**

"Well buddy this is it" Blaise said. He could feel the alcohol beginning to take effect.

Draco nodded, "Should we write the letters now?"

Blaise nodded and they moved into Draco's room looking for parchment and quills.

"Hey Draco" Blaise began, "Haven't you ever thought of life after the war?"

"Oh man Zabini don't go all mushy on me now! You haven't even drunken that much!" his friend replied.

Blaise nodded his head and began to write his letter. Draco looked down at his parchment,

"I used to think I'd leave school and spend whatever time I had left picking up girls in bars and being a manwhore" he said slowly.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah me too. What about now?"

"If this charm works mate. Then you and I will see the end of the war. I never thought we'd do that. If we survive then – well I don't think I'm to sure about the manwhore part anymore"

"You think you'd settle down with Granger?"

"I'd settle down with someone but who knows if it will be Hermione or not. Things change".

"Do you love her?"

Draco stopped talking and stared hard at his half written letter,

"I don't know. I don't even know what love is meant to be".

Blaise nodded then suddenly they heard the portrait door open. They left their letters and moved back into the common room.

**Xxxxx**

By 10pm the boys were beginning to slow down on their drinks. Blaise kept making passes at Ginny who had avoided them to the best of her ability so far but Hermione could tell she was weakening. Blaise was very charming after all. Draco kept calling Hermione to come and sit on the couch with him but she wouldn't. She knew he'd be no better then Blaise. So she stuck to cleaning up empty bottles and wiping down the kitchenette every now and then. Finally, out of pure desperation to sit down Hermione excuse herself, went into the bathroom and sat herself on the counter. She couldn't dismiss the strange feeling she had. Suddenly, the bathroom door slid open slowly and Draco entered.

"I knew you weren't really going to bathroom" he said quietly.

She sighed, "Draco what's going on?"

"Nothing" he replied not looking her in the eye.

"Don't lie to me" she said, "I've been good about this. I've let you drink with minimal complaints, I've made you food, I've cleaned up your bottles but now I'm getting over it".

"No one asked you to do that Hermione" he said slowly

"No they didn't but I have to do something to distract myself from the feeling I'm getting that something is terribly wrong".

"Everything is fine"

"No its not. Not while you aren't telling me whatever it is. I can't be prepared for it if you aren't going to share with me just what it is"

He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away,

"Please don't" she said quietly

"Hermione – " he began

"No Draco seriously. I'm just not in the mood ok?".

He gently rested his hands on her thighs and rubbed them up and down as if thinking.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you got scared"

"You're scaring me more now then you are by not telling me"

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. From there he said,

"Blaise and I went to Dumbledore today. He's casting the _Induco_ charm on us tomorrow morning. We're drinking because this is the last night we will probably ever be able to contact our families again".

It was then Hermione understood.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. We can't become Death Eaters and once we say that they are going to hate us anyway. I suppose this way we're just beating them to the punch".

It made Hermione think about her own parents. They loved her unconditionally. They told her all the time but how safe were they in this war? Then she looked at her boyfriend. His head still resting on her shoulder, what he and Blaise were doing was so brave. They were prepared to face a life without their families all because they were not prepared to serve an evil cause.

"You'll always have me" she said to him.

Draco looked up at her. She was so beautiful. She was small and seemed so fragile when really she was so strong. She'd made her sacrifices a long time ago. Then suddenly, Hermione leaned in and kissed him. She rarely did that, initiating. He kissed her back. It was a sad kiss though. Not passionate like what they normally shared. She pulled away,

"Have you sent your letter yet?"

He shook his head so Hermione climbed down from the counter and took his hand.

"Come on then. I'm with you all the way".

They walked through the bathroom and into Draco's room. He sat at the desk with Hermione on his lap and began to write the conclusion to his letter,

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_This is the last letter you will be receiving from me. I have chosen not to follow in your footsteps. I cannot swear my allegiance to a wizard who wishes to wipe out half the population of the wizarding world simply because he had a muggle for a father. You will not be able to contact me after this. _

_Draco_

He sealed it with wax and looked up at Hermione.

"Time to go to the owlery?" she asked gently

"Time to go to the owlery" he answered.

They walked out to the common room to find Blaise and Ginny in the middle of a heavy snogging session.

"Time to go to the owlery" Draco yelled out.

**Xxxxx**

The four teenagers stood in the owlery. It was freezing. Blaise and Draco each held a letter in their hands. They called down for owls and two swooped and landed on their arms.

"Well here goes" said Blaise he sounded nervous.

Draco nodded and attached his letter to his owl.

"Just us from here on out brother" he said firmly.

They walked over to the window and set their birds into the night sky. As if on cue, it begun to rain heavily.

"Well I think Ginny and I might head in" said Blaise, "Get some sleep and all that shit".

Draco turned to him smirking, "Yeah sleep and all that shit. Have a good sleep Red".

Ginny blushed as Blaise all but pulled her from the owlery. Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked down the stairs together. They were at the bottom when Draco turned to Hermione,

"Do you want to come running with me?"

"Running?" she laughed, "But it's raining!"

"I know but I don't care! We're free!"

Suddenly, he took off into the grounds. Hermione shook her head happily and chased after him. They raced past the Greenhouse 1,2 and 3 and past the lake. The rain was pouring down so heavily that Hermione could barely see in front of her. Then out of nowhere, she ran into Draco. He caught her before she fell over and smiled down at he, she smiled back. Then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before saying,

"I love you Draco and I am so proud of you".

Draco was shocked. He'd never heard anyone tell him they loved him before, let alone anyone ever said they were proud of him. So he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and kissed her with all the passion he felt running through his veins.


	19. Throw It Away

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi guys,

Well as I said this is the chapter where things are going to begin to get a little bumpy. So don't hate me just have faith in me ok? Also, some people (aka me) don't like reading the author's thoughts on the chapter before they read it so from here on in I will be discussing every chapter **BUT** ill be doing it on my account. For those new to you simply click on my user name (straightlyconfused) and scroll down. It'll be right there.

Throw it away – Delta Goodrem

Xx

**You throw it away**

**Throw it away**

**All the heart and the soul I've been giving**

**You throw it away**

**Throw it away**

**Like its no big deal you'll be missing**

**You throw it away**

**Throw it away**

**Run it underground**

**You wouldn't know what love is**

**If it hit you like a rock**

**And a girl like me is lost on you**

**If you don't see what you've got.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Nineteen: Throw it away**

Blaise was early for breakfast. It was the first day back and he'd woken up randomly so he figured he might as well get ready and go for food. He stepped into the Great Hall and was surprised to find he wasn't the first 7th year there. He approached the table and found Draco sitting there shuffling his food around his plate.

"Alright mates what's going on?" demanded Blaise, "Yesterday you insist I go school supplies shopping with you instead of dragging Hermione along and letting me go with Ginny and now you're at breakfast earlier then I've ever seen you. You aren't even normally awake at this hour!"

Draco kept moving his food, "Nothing's wrong. I was just hungry"

"Oh yeah I can see you're just ravenous. Geez mate slow down and leave some food for the rest of us," Blaise snapped sarcastically

"Oh give me a break Blaise!" said Draco

"Did you and Granger have a fight? Is that your problem because I'm sure even you can fix that".

"No we didn't have a fight. Quite the opposite actually"

"Well then what the fuck?" asked Blaise quite harshly.

"She said she loved me"

Blaise was silent for a bit. He didn't understand the problem.

"Yeah…and that's meant to be a good thing" he said slowly

"Even when I didn't say it back?"

Blaise was confused. Draco was clearly crazy about Hermione so why hadn't he?

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't and I'm beginning to think that maybe a relationship was just a bad idea"

"Woah slow down…what?"

Draco looked up at his friend, "Well it's been great dating Hermione and all but if she's going to start looking for that kind of commitment I should probably end this before she gets hurt".

Blaise was shocked, "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking"

"I'm not"

"Draco how can you not love Hermione? Even I love her and I'm not even banging her"

"I just don't"

"Didn't you just say to me that other day that you don't even know what love is?"

"Yes but I'd know if I was in love with her. Its not like love would be some feeling that just passes you by unnoticed".

Blaise shook his head as his friend began to get up,

"Draco wait mate. I just think you need to think things through a bit more ok? Don't do anything stupid"

His friend nodded and departed from the hall.

**Xxxxx**

Ginny was on her way down to breakfast when she met up with Hermione in the hallway.

"Morning" she greeted,

"Hi" said Hermione quietly.

"Still no change then?" asked Ginny

Hermione shook her head,

"No he's definitely freaking out. I shouldn't have even said it Gin I should have just kept my mouth shut"

Ginny stopped and pulled her obviously frantic friend into a hug,

"Hermione you did nothing wrong. So what if Draco didn't say 'I love you' back maybe he's just trying to figure out a way to say it?"

"No Gin. Draco's not like that - he's blunt. If he had something like that to say then he'd say it. He's freaking out and there is nothing I can do about it".

They entered into the Great Hall and took their seats. Ginny put some food on two plates and set one in front of Hermione.

"He pretty much avoided all conversation with me yesterday and by 9pm he was in bed and I didn't think he'd want me to go in there and I know you know that he insisted Blaise go shopping with him. We both know Blaise would have preferred to go with you".

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Ok so maybe you're a little right but that doesn't mean he's going to end this. I reckon he might just need some space and some time to think".

"I hope so" said Hermione sadly, "Gin I'm really not hungry. I think I'm just going to go straight to Potions".

Ginny turned to her friend but before she could say another word Hermione was gone.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise was rushing to Potions. He'd seen Ginny after breakfast and they'd gotten into a very long, deep, passionate ah conversation? He raced down the stairs to the dungeons and was relived to see the class was still wait outside but something wasn't right. He looked over at Hermione. She was standing beside Potter and Weasley who looked angry, as if they were about to explode at any given minute, and Hermione looked sad. He quickly looked over to Draco. He was chatting to Lavender from Gryffindor. That was if you'd call it chatting. Blaise was more inclined to call it major flirting. Lavender was leaning up against the wall, Draco had one hand on this wall and was leaning in talking to her with his most charming of all smiles on and this little whore was just melting. He rushed up to Draco,

"Mate mind if you and I have a quick word?" he said not even giving Draco time to answer, just pulling him away.

"What the fuck are you dong?" Blaise snapped, "What happened to doing nothing stupid?"

"What so I'm not allowed to even speak to other girls now?" demanded Draco

"Oh you can speak to them but you're not speaking. That little whore is so wet for you right now and you damn well know it"

"I can't help it if she finds me attractive"

"Oh yeah? And what about your girlfriend over there watching your whole performance?"

Draco looked over at her quickly; Potter had a comforting arm around her,

"She looks fine with it"

"If you're blind she looks fine with it".

Suddenly, Snape appeared and ushered them inside the classroom effectively ending Blaise's lecture to Draco.

"Pairs" Snape began,

"Brown, Zabini"

"Malfoy, Granger"

"Potter, Longbottom"

"Weasley, Parkinson".

Draco moved his things over to Hermione's desk. She didn't look at him, just copied down the ingredients and moved off to get them. Lavender turned around and blew a kiss Draco's way. He smirked and began lighting the fire around the cauldron. Hermione came back and began cutting up the roots.

"What's going on Draco?" she asked quietly

"Nothing Hermione nothing is going on"

"So am I just meant to ignore Lavender over there looking like she's about to jump you?"

"People find me attractive. I thought you'd be used to that by now"

"Yes they do but you've never encouraged them before today"

"Well things change Granger"

"Granger?"

"That's your last name isn't it?"

She looked down at the roots as tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him.

**Xxxxx**

"You know he's in a relationship Brown" Blaise growled.

"He said it's just about over" she replied

"He's temporarily confused"

"He doesn't seem confused to me. It would appear that he's getting sick of Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Granger and he's finally seen the potential in me"

"He's seen the potential of you being an easy fuck because you're a whore," snapped Blaise.

"You're a bastard Zabini. I'm not a whore. I just enjoy variety"

"In other words you're a whore"

"Oh so you can sleep with 100s of girls but I'm the whore?"'

"Have you seen me sleeping around lately Brown?" he growled

"Oh yeah I forgot. You've got a new obsession with Ginny Weasley"

**xxxxx**

Hermione was stirring the potion but she was in agony. She couldn't just ignore what was happening.

"Look Draco if you want out of this relationship then you need to tell me ok? Because I can't stand here and watch you fucking around - you owe me that much"

"Ok" he said simply, "I want out of this relationship. It's been great Granger but I'm just not the type to be tied down"

She nodded quietly and gently put the spoon down. She gathered her things and moved towards Snape,

"Professor I am feeling really sick and I think I need to leave"

Snape nodded realising the girl did look a bit pale and Hermione left.

Harry and Ron moved to follow her,

"Since when has Granger represented the three of you?" he sneered, "20 points from Gryffindor for lack of awareness over self identity".

Hermione ran out of the room but she didn't go to the Hospital Wing. Instead she ran straight to her dorm and into her room.

**How could I have been so stupid! I should have known better than to ever trust Draco Malfoy! He's a prick and always will be. Hermione you idiot! You let yourself get caught up in all that stupid relationship crap where you think you'll be together forever. You should have known better. **

She didn't turn up to Charms either so at lunchtime she wasn't completely surprised to hear someone banging on the portrait door, she assumed it would be Ginny or the boys. Instead when she opened the door she came face to face with a very sombre looking Blaise,

"Can I come in?" he asked

Hermione nodded and stepped aside. Blaise looked around the common room before going to Hermione's room and looking around there. Upon finishing his inspection he moved into the kitchenette and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter.

"I figured you wouldn't be eating," he said as he began to make a sandwich.

He finished it and placed it on the table for her. Hermione stared at the food and then at Blaise.

"You're Draco's friend" she said slowly

"So?" he asked

"So shouldn't you be with Draco instead of trying to make me eat?"

Blaise shook his head, "I don't agree with Draco on this Hermione. I told him not to do anything stupid"

"This has all happened because I told him I loved him hasn't it?"

Blaise nodded,

"I knew it" she said, "Ginny said maybe I'd caught him off guard and he needed time but I knew he was freaking out".

Blaise took in her appearance. She looked pale and dishevelled but her eyes weren't red or swollen. He was confused,

"Hermione have you cried yet?"

"No" she said stiffly, "and I'm not going to. I refuse to give him that satisfaction. If he wants to go and fuck Lavender Brown then he can but I am not going to be another crying girl left in his wake".

"Hermione" began Blaise, "I don't necessarily consider myself an expert on female emotions but even I know that you should be crying or should have cried by now".

"No" she said simply and she sat down at the table. To Blaise, it was like watching the decision process as it happened within her head. Slowly, she drew herself up more confidently, she began to eat the sandwich he'd made her and she even put on a smile, "Why should I cry? If he's happy to go back to being a manwhore then I'd rather him break up with me then cheat on me"

"But he's doesn't want to be a manwhore…not really" argued Blaise

Hermione fixed him with a pointed look, "Blaise I appreciate that you're just trying to be nice but you don't need to lie to me. It's ok really. Now stop hanging around me when we both know you'd rather be with Ginny. When are you going to ask her out by the way?"

"Who says I'm going to ask her out?" he said sulkily

"No one did" said Hermione, "But I figured even you' know a good thing when you see it. So if you _are_ going to ask her out you should do it soon because Ginny doesn't hang around for long. Anyway I'll see you in DADA"

With that, she turned and walked, almost bounced, back into her room and shut the door. As he left Blaise was sure he could hear humming.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was in both her afternoon classes and even Draco was surprised to see how unfazed she looked. He was in their final class Ancient Runes watching Hermione as she dutifully wrote down notes and turned to smile at Ernie, her partner, every so often.

"So what's wrong with Granger?" he asked Blaise

"Note to Draco: When you dump someone you cease caring about what they're doing" replied Blaise

"Ah Note to Blaise: I know that I'm just wondering why she's looking like a psycho"

"Note to Draco: She dated you no wonder she's psycho"

"Note to Blaise:" he growled, "You're a fag shut up"

Blaise opened his mouth to reply when Nott leaned over and said,

"Note to Draco **and** Blaise: Why are you talking in 'notes' like stupid teenage girls"

"Ah Note to Nott:" Blaise began

"When you screwed as many 'stupid teenage girls' as we have **then** you can talk" finished Draco.

After that, all chatter ceased as their group activities were set and they set to work.

Hermione was working with Ernie on their activity. She loved Ancient Runes the challenge of trying to decipher them was really interesting. She'd just finished decoding one of the messages when suddenly a piece of parchment flew straight in front of her. She looked at it confused before picking it up and reading it,

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I'm really sorry to hear about you and Draco although I'm not really that sorry because now I can take you out on a date. So anyway, how does lunch in Hogsmede this weekend sound? If yes I'll meet you at your common room at 10am on Saturday. If no I'll be heartbroken. Nod or shake your head so I know your answer._

_Nick Vaisey._

Ernie leaned over and read the note.

"What are you going to say?" he asked

"Well I'll say yes of course but I'm going to let him sweat it out a bit first"

Ernie fixed her with a stare,

"What?" he laughed

"Hermione not that I want to upset you but your boyfriend just broke up with you only 5 hours ago…shouldn't you wait a bit?"

"Is Draco going to wait a bit?"

"Well no but he's – "

"He's what?" she interrupted, "He's a guy? I am perfectly fine Ernie and I am going to accept Nick's date".

With that she promptly turned her head and nodded at him. Before turning back to her work.

Draco had watched the entire thing, from the letter, to Hermione reading it, to her hushed conversation with MacMillan, to her nodding at Vaisey.

"What was that all about?" he asked the now smirking boy.

"Oh nothing Draco. Granger there just agreed to go on a date with me is all"

"She what?" he growled

"She accepted my offer of a date this weekend"

"You asked her out?" he asked angrily.

Vaisey smirked at the boy's obvious disapproval,

"Hey mate you let her go. How long do you expect a girl of Granger's standards to stay on the market for?"

Draco raised his wand to curse the kid when Blaise grabbed his wrist,

"He's right mate. You let her go. She's not your problem anymore remember?"

Slowly, Draco lowed his wand. Hermione was already being pursued and Draco hadn't even scored a shag yet!

**Xxxxx**

It was late and Hermione couldn't sleep. She was sitting in the common room with a cup of tea watching the fire.

**Everything is so messed up!**

She thought back to the beginning of it all. When she'd caught Draco staring at her at the Welcome Feast, when he'd stolen her wand in the common room and she'd frozen him which had later resulted in him admitting to not being a Death Eater. Then there was that time he'd penetrated her dream and she'd forced him to read her mind the next morning, then he'd defended her and the kissed her at the club and she'd kissed him after the match and then his offer and their first date. Their second date had been so nice and then he'd asked her out and then their rocky start. Followed by the dilemma with the wedding and Alex and finally they'd had sex and broken up.

**I can't believe all this has happened and all because I said I love you!**

She felt torn because on one hand she really felt she needed the time to mourn the ending of her first serious relationship, but on the other hand she knew Draco wouldn't be doing any mourning and she didn't want to seem like the one left stuck in a rut. That was mainly why she'd accepted Vaisey's date. Suddenly, she heard a door open and she turned to see Lavender emerging from Draco's room, fixing her school blouse. She stopped when she saw Hermione there.

"I didn't think I'd see you" she had the decency to say quietly

"Sleep isn't coming to me so easy tonight" Hermione murmured back.

Lavender sighed, despite her early conversation with Zabini she actually felt quite sorry for Hermione. She moved forward and knelt down in front of the girl.

"Hermione when you fall off the broomstick you're meant to get back on. It might seem hard now but pretty soon you'll be saying Draco who?"

Hermione glared at her, "Says the girl who has just exited my only recently ex boyfriend's room".

"I'm just giving you some friendly advice" said Lavender defensively.

Hermione stared down at her tea and said coldly,

"Go away Lavender. You ceased to be my friend the moment you entered into that room".

She heard Lavender get up and leave through the portrait door. She could feel a thousand emotions bubbling inside of her but she pushed them down.

**You know what. Screw this. I am NOT going to be the one left to examine the pieces of this shattered relationship. I am NOT going to sit here and be depressed. I will not give Draco Malfoy that satisfaction. As of right now I no longer care. He is just a blemish on my radar and I fully intend to forget about him. **

With that, she got up and deposited her cup in the sink. She turned to go back to her room only to walk straight into a bare chest. She pushed herself away quickly and glared up at the person to which it belonged.

Draco looked down at her. She looked well determined. Though over what he had no idea,

"I thought you were asleep"

"So did I until I saw Lavender. Good to see you're back to you're old ways".

She dodged around him and moved towards her dorm,

"Hermione – "

She turned swiftly, "Granger"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Its Granger to you Malfoy"

"Hermione that's stupid – "

"You will refer to me as Granger. Only people I like call me Hermione" she replied stiffly.

He crossed his arms stubbornly, "No I won't call you Granger"

"Well there ere let me let you out with a little persuasion" she sneered.

Suddenly, Draco felt painful boils break out all over his body. He glanced down to see them purple and full of pus. Hermione moved inside her room and turned to close her door,

"Wandless magic remember? and if you'd like to spend the rest of the year with random outbreaks of boils I suggest you stick to your plan and keep calling me Hermione".

With that, she turned and slammed her door. Leaving a very pained Slytherin in her wake.


	20. Unwell

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Chapter explanation on my account.

Unwell – Matchbox 20

Xx

**All day staring at the ceiling,**

**Making friends with the shadows on my wall.**

**All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get**

**Some sleep because tomorrow might be good for**

**Something. Hold on,**

**I'm feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown.**

**I don't know why.**

**I know they've all been talking about me**

**I can hear them whisper and it makes**

**Me think there must be something wrong**

**With me. Out of all the hours thinking,**

**Somehow I've lost my mind.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty: Unwell**

Hermione stood in front of her mirror. She'd left her hair straight this morning and had dressed in some light, faded jeans and a light blue thick strap singlet with two buttons at the bust area and to finish her outfit she'd put on some blue ballet shoes. She thought she looked ok for a coffee date. She sighed and began collecting her purse and accessories.

**I can't do this. This feels wrong. **

She remembered quickly back to her conversation with Ginny yesterday,

"_Gin I can't do this"_

"_Yes you can Hermione. You have just as much of a right to move on as Draco does"_

"_I don't even like Vaisley though. Not like that"_

"_So? Doesn't mean you can't go and have a coffee with him does it?"_

"_Well no but- "_

"_So then go Hermione! Show Draco that he isn't the only one desirable one"._

She nodded slowly to herself and moved into the common room to wait.

**Xxxxx**

Draco had just finished his shower. He walked around his room picking out clothes for the day. Pansy had been begging him to accompany her to Hogsmede but he saw no point. He had nothing he wanted to buy and he didn't feel like an outing so he'd told her to piss off. Once dressed he combed his hair and walked into the kitchenette to have his morning coffee. That was when he noticed Hermione sitting on one of the couches though whether she'd hear him or not, he was unable to tell.

"Ready for your big date Granger?"

She jumped and he smirked, obviously she hadn't heard him enter. She got up and walked over to the sink where she placed her teacup. She then turned to him,

"Yes Malfoy I am. But the question is which little whore will you be accompanying today?"

"None. I have decided not to go. Hogsmede is a waste of my time"

"Hmm" she nodded, "yes your lack of friends is duly noted".

She moved back to sit on the couch. As she did Draco couldn't help checking her out. The jeans fit her perfectly and the top showed just enough cleavage without making her look skanky. He caught himself cursing Vaisley just once more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Draco scowled as Hermione went to answer it.

"You look beautiful" he heard Vaisley say.

"I'll just grab my purse," replied Hermione and she rushed over to the couch.

"Hey Vaisley" Draco heard himself calling out, "Don't forget protection".

Hermione turned to him looking outraged,

"How dare you!" she screamed but Vaisley took her hand.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous" and he pulled her from the common room.

Draco stood glaring at the portrait door as it swung shut. Jealous? He was not jealous. He'd already had Hermione. There was nothing there he didn't know. She was old news. No it was Vaisley's attitude that pissed him off so much. He moved into his room and grabbed some coins. Maybe he would take Pansy up on her offer after all.

**Xxxxx**

He'd been holding her hand ever since they'd left the common room and Hermione couldn't help but notice how rough his skin was. She nodded politely as he continued to tell her all about his amazing save the other day in Quidditch practice and how he sometimes thought he'd make a better Quidditch co-captain then Draco.

**Merlin my arm is going to fall off.**

He was basically dragging her through Hogsmede. They passed store after store until finally they got to Quidditch Supplies.

"Hold on babe" he said, "I just want to check out a broom maintenance kit"

He left her at the entrance to the store.

**Babe? Since when have I been a babe?**

As she stood there waiting Hermione looked around. The store's walls were covered by brand upon brand of Quidditch gear from gloves to riding cloaks to compasses to attach onto the end of the broom and so on and so forth. A kindly old man was serving at the counter. She turned towards him and smiled,

"Morning love" he greeted, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Oh no I'm waiting for someone. He's looking at broom kits"

He smiled, "Ah yes I've seen plenty a young lady wait in my store for boyfriends who seem more interested in the merchandise then the girl on their arm"

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," she said quickly.

He old man continued to smile and tapped away on his register,

"Well I suppose I have seen many a female friend do their fair share of waiting as well"

Hermione nodded politely,

"but tell me" asked the man, "what's such a pretty girl like yourself doing without a fellow?"

Hermione blushed at the compliment, "Well actually I've just gotten out of a relationship"

"Well if you don't mind me saying love, but he seems to be a right moron if he let someone like you go"

Hermione shrugged, "He got a better offer I guess".

"I don't believe it," said the old man shaking his head, "so this young man you're out with today is he really a friend or a date?"

"He's a date," she answered truthfully.

"Well then he's being a very rude date leaving you here so long".

"Oh I don't mind. I know how boys love Quidditch. Oh here he comes now".

Vaisley suddenly appeared at her side holding a brown box, which he placed on the counter,

"So this is your date is it miss?" asked the man.

Hermione nodded slowly,

"Well shame on you young man for leaving such a pretty little thing like her waiting here for you on your date. I would most certainly hope that you are taking her somewhere mighty special after this"

Vaisley looked annoyed at being accosted by the old man but nodded his head,

"Yes sir I am".

**Xxxxx**

Once they'd left the store, he took Hermione's hand again.

"I am taking you somewhere special" he began, "where we can talk without being interrupted and interrogated".

He directed her to Madam Puddifoots and Hermione's heart sank. She hated this place. All the cosy couples all making out over pink teacups and all the friggan flowers everywhere. However, she was given less then a minute to consider her hatred for the place when she was pulled inside and sat down at one of the corner tables.

"I'll order us some tea shall I?" Vaisley asked and he summoned over a waitress.

"A pot of tea for me and my beautiful date" he requested.

Once the waitress had gone he turned to Hermione,

"Are you having fun?" he asked

She nodded quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly had Vaisley really been paying enough attention to her to notice,

"Oh yes of course I am. I'm having a wonderful time".

The boy nodded and took her hands in his,

"Hermione you are the most beautiful person I think I've ever met. When I saw you with Draco that night at the Slytherin party I was overcome with jealousy. I know that night I can't have made the best impression on you but I want you to know there is so much more to me then sleeping with girls and porn"

"Oh ok thank you Nick that's very nice".

The waitress appeared beside their table and placed a pot of tea and a pink cup in front of each of them. Suddenly, the door to the café swung open again and Hermione turned to see Pansy enter accompanied by Draco. He looked disgusted but sat at a table with Pansy anyway.

"Oh Draco this place is so pretty" she heard Pansy say, "I'm so glad you brought me here"

Draco just nodded stiffly.

Hermione turned back to watch her date who had filled her cup with tea and was now talking to her about his past history with girls.

"Of course I haven't had as many girls as Draco has but I'm not far off I'll tell you. I'm probably being a bit bold in telling you this but on occasion I've been told I'm even better then Draco when it comes to tumbles beneath the sheets"

**xxxxx**

Draco Malfoy was sickened. There was really no other word for it. He hated his place with his entire beings and the only reason he was here was because the opportunity to watch Hermione suffer the presence of Vaisley was just too much to pass up. In fact, suffering looked exactly like what she was doing. Her head was bowed and her teacup had her undivided attention. Every now and then she was looked up at her date and smiled and nodded as he chatted on.

**What a moron. Vaisley can't even tell that his own date is bored beyond measure. **

Suddenly, he felt an insistent tapping at his arm. He immediately looked to Pansy. She smiled at him and took his hands in hers.

"I'm so happy you came with me today Draco. I know you had that stupid fling with Granger but I'm glad to see you're now over it and ready to settle down with me"

He snorted, "You are joking Parkinson aren't you? Or have your cosmetic spells finally gone to your head? I'm not settling down with anyone. I'm a free man"

She looked crushed, "But I thought – "

"That because I'd brought you here meant I was about to get down on one knee? Don't be daft Pansy you'll just embarrass the both of us".

She fixed him with a glare,

"Then why are we here? I know you don't like this place and if you're not coming here to make me happy then I want to know why we've come here at all"

She stopped mid-speech and suddenly looked around the café finally laying eyes on Hermione and Vaisley,

"Unless" she said nastily, "you've only brought me here as a tag along to spy on Granger".

He sneered at her, "I don't give a fuck about Granger. I didn't even know they would be here"

"Then one must ask again why we are here?"

"We're here because at the other places I can't sit in peace without being gawked at by twenty other girls"

With that he leaned over and kissed Pansy full on the lips – a desperate attempt at distraction. She responded eagerly and grasped his hands in delight.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione saw Draco lean over and kiss Pansy and felt her heart tear in two. That was low. Pansy was such an easy slut. Obviously Draco was completely back to his old ways. She squeezed Vaisley's hands and he stopped speaking.

"I just wanted to thank you Nick for bring me here today. I really appreciate it and I've had a wonderful time"

However, instead of replying Hermione was shocked to find her date basically launch himself over the table and begin to snog her. Not kiss her just full on tongue. She pulled back to see him staring at her lustfully. Tentatively she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Guiding him, almost instructing him on how to kiss her. It didn't last very long before he pulled back and said to her huskily,

"Maybe we should get out of here".

She nodded quietly and they got up to leave. She smiled almost shyly at Blaise and Ginny who had just entered into the café and allowed Vaisley to take her hand and drag her back to the castle.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise sighed as he took in the sight before him. Shortly after, Hermione and Vaisley left. The moment the door of the café closed Blaise was not surprised to see Draco immediately pull away from Pansy. She smiled dazedly at Draco and whispered something in his ear before leaving the table and moving to the bathroom,

"Hey Gin," said Blaise, "Why don't you get us a table I'm just going to talk to Draco quickly "

"He doesn't deserve conversation" she growled, "He deserves a right kick up the butt".

This said she left Blaise's side to find a table and Blaise sat in Pansy's seat.

He sighed as if tiring of the same conversation held over and over again,

"What are you doing?"

"This is getting annoying Blaise. I'm sick of having to explain my every fucking move to you all week. Yes I broke up with Hermione, No I am not regretting it, No I don't need your help with my uncomplicated life, No I don't care that she's snogging Vaisley, No I don't plan to do anything about it. Ok?"

Blaise shook his head,

"No Draco I'm getting sick of you. You freaked out because she said she loved you. Surely a week is long enough for you to realise you've had a huge mistake"

Draco glared at him in annoyance, "I'm on a date Zabini ok? Could you maybe annoy me later?"

"Ok whatever Draco but when you do finally come to your sense **don't** come running to me"

**xxxxx**

Ginny had sat quietly at the table watching the confrontation between Blaise and Draco. The past week had been shit. Ginny had watched as Hermione had gone from breakfast, to classes, to lunch, to classes, to dinner in a semi comatose state. She wasn't sure Hermione could even properly recall the week just passed. Malfoy had brought a different girl to his room each night and had kept Hermione awake till early hours of the morning. Finally last night, out of pity, Ginny had told Hermione to go and sleep in her bed and she'd gone to visit Blaise.

"Yeah trust me to pick the worlds most stubbornest bastard as a best friend," grumbled Blaise.

Ginny sighed and ordered a hot chocolate from the waitress whilst Blaise ordered a coffee.

"Hermione deserves better" she said, "its just a pity she doesn't think so"

"Well she's with Vaisley now"

"She doesn't like him," said Ginny, "I had to talk her into going on this date today"

Blaise sighed, "She could have chosen worse. I'd be more concerned if it was Nott. Vaisley's basically harmless"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" mumbled Ginny, "Can we just change the subject?"

The waitress was back and placed their orders before them. Ginny watched as Blaise drank his coffee straight. No sugar.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff"

"Its easy. You put the cup up to your lips and you tip"

"But it tastes like crap"

Blaise chuckled,

"Oh my little one you have much to learn. Coffee is one of the muggles greatest inventions"

"Besides cigarettes right?" smirked Ginny

"Oh don't start Gin. I don't even smoke them half as much as I used to"

"Thanks to me!"

"Yeah thanks to you" he smiled.

Ginny looked down at her hot chocolate and stirred it slowly.

"What?" asked Blaise sensing something was wrong.

"Its nothing" she looked away from her hot chocolate and smiled at him.

"Anyway, so how's the Quidditch training going? Reckon you're better then us yet?"

"Ginny" Blaise said firmly, "what's wrong?"

She sighed nervously, "I need to know what is going on here Blaise".

Blaise gently put his cup down.

"Look Gin I – "

"You're not into relationships right?" she said quickly

"No Gin I-"

"Just used me for a fling? Which turned into a more constant thing but is now over that I've brought it up?"

Blaise lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"No Ginny. I like you and I haven't so much as touched another girl whilst we've been dating so I just assumed that you knew where we stood"

"Well I'm not a mind reader" she huffed

"Ok ok" he soothed, "Gin I consider you my girlfriend. I know I never officially asked you out but I thought you'd just know. I've been committed to you since we first slept together"

"You have?" she asked quietly.

He took her hand and kissed it,

"Do you mind that I consider you my girlfriend?"

She shook her head, "No"

"What do you consider us?" he asked with a smirk

"I'm not sure" she replied cheekily seeing the smug look on his face.

Blaise stopped smirking.

"Ginny seriously" he said

She laughed, "I'd like to consider you my boyfriend"

"Then I'm glad we're sorted," said Blaise smirk returning.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Blaise made her happy. She knew that he'd never pull what Draco had with Hermione and that made her feel safe. Someday she hoped Hermione would find that with someone who deserved her.

**Xxxxx**

As the portrait door opened Hermione found herself feeling nervous. Vaisley pulled her in the door and once they were inside he turned and crashed his lips onto hers. Hermione was shocked and tried to pull back but he'd wrapped his arms around her and was holding her fast. His tongue was halfway down her throat and Hermione was beginning to feel really upset. It was only when Vaisley began to move his hands down her body that Hermione was able to finally push him away.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked quickly

"Not really" he breathed huskily

"Oh well ok" she said quietly, "Well I might just get a drink of water or something".

She disentangled herself from him and moved to the kitchenette. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

**Oh Merlin. Oh help. **

She felt two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and two rough hands sneak their way under her shirt and rest on her stomach.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked

**Am I ok? Wait that's it! I'm not ok! I'm sick I'm really sick!**

She turned quickly around to face the boy,

"Actually Nick I have a huge headache and its just not letting up. Do you think maybe we can do this another day?"

She could tell he was disappointed but he nodded,

"I'm so sorry to ruin our date," she said sadly

He shook his head, "No you didn't. It was great. I'll speak to you tomorrow ok?"

Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek and watched as he departed through the portrait door.

**Xxxxx**

Draco walked in the door on the dot of midnight. He'd been with Pansy and he was surprised to see the lights still on and Hermione sitting by the window. She looked like she was doing some serious thinking. However, he decided, after the boils, that he would just leave her to her thoughts and moved towards his room,

"Well my date with Nick was terrible. You should be thrilled".

He stopped and turned to face her,

"Why should I care?" he asked nastily

"Well that is what you were hoping wasn't it? That is why you made that sarcastic remark about protection wasn't it?"

He drew himself up to his full height, "I don't have to justify myself to you"

"Oh no of course not" she remarked cynically, "I forgot your Draco Malfoy you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You're just a God aren't you?"

"God? What the hell are you on about Granger?"

"Nothing Malfoy just fuck off and continue on your way"

Draco turned towards his room but then had a change in mind. He walked up to Hermione and bent down to her level staring her in the eye,

"Just admit it Granger. You're miserable without me aren't you?"

She glared back at him but said nothing,

"Come on Granger I don't have all night. Admit it, you're life is shit".

She continued to glare,

"You have nothing to say do you?" he smirked.

Hermione slowly stood up and crossed the room. Suddenly, she spun around to face him,

"Contrary to your own popular belief, I was fine before I met you and I'll be fine after you. I don't need you and you'd be a right moron to begin believing I do!"

Next thing he knew Draco found himself slamming into the common room wall. As she slid down to the floor he looked up in time to see Hermione rush from the room with a furious look on her face.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise was fast asleep when there was a large bang on his window. He sat bolt upright and grumbled as he pushed the blankets aside. He wretched open the curtains to see a dazed looking owl sitting on the windowsill,

"Oh what the fuck" he mumbled.

He snatched the letter from the owl and slammed the window shut.

_Blaise, _

_Get your arse over here NOW._

_Draco_

"Oh you've got to be kidding," he growled.

None the less Blaise chucked on a shirt and headed towards the Heads dorm. Uncaring of the occupants inside he banged on the door as hard as he could. Only seconds later Draco answered it.

"Merlin did you bang hard enough?" he demanded

"You'd better have a fucking great reason for getting me out of bed Draco".

The head boy opened the door wide enough to allow his friend inside. Angrily, Blaise stormed in and sat himself on the couch,

"So what the fuck Draco?" he demanded.

Draco moved and sat on the couch opposite Blaise.

"What was with your lecture today at the café from hell?"

Blaise slammed his fist furiously on the coffee table,

"Damn it Malfoy! I know you didn't just drag me out of bed for this. I **told** you not to come running to me about this".

Draco picked up a pen left laying on the coffee table and begun playing with it,

"What I want to know" he asked slowly, "is when you stopped being on my side?"

Blaise began to tap his leg in annoyance,

"I am still on your side Draco. For Merlin's sake why else do you think I'm fighting you so hard on this? You had a great thing and for the sake of a few sluts you're going to throw it away?"

"It's a bit more then a few sluts by now" smirked Draco.

"Ok fuck this. You know what Draco? If you want to go back to the old times then go ahead because I just can't help you out anymore".

With that Blaise got up and swiftly left leaving Draco alone to contemplate his decision.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was sound asleep wrapped up in her blankets. She was dreaming of a summer vacation she'd taken with her parents in France.

_The streets were lined with beautiful cafes and stalls and Hermione could truly see why Paris was called the city of love._

"_Hermione?"_

_She turned to face a beautiful, tall woman with brown curls to her match her own. _

"_Mum?"_

"_Your father and I are going to have lunch at that quaint little café just up the road. There is a cute little bookstore just opposite it. Do you want to come with us?"_

_Hermione smiled and nodded. They started up the road. It was then Hermione's mum turned to her,_

"_Hermione I am so proud of you. When you first got your letter I was nervous. When you made friends with a boy whose destiny is to face a fight to the death battle I was petrified. I still am but the way you've handled it all, the amount of strength you've shown – well you're the best thing I've ever done"._

_They reached the café and Hermione approached the little bookstore. The smell of the store relaxed her and she began to browse the shelves. She reached for a book on Goblin Wars when suddenly her hand was knocked away by another hand, which slid the book from the shelf. _

"_Excuse me I was about to '" but she stopped as she'd turned and come face to face with someone very familiar, _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked Draco._

"_Just picking up a few titles on – " he looked at the book, "Goblin Wars?"_

_Hermione sighed impatiently, "You clearly don't even want the book Malfoy so please hand it back to me"._

_He flipped it over in his hands a few more times before answering, _

"_No I don't think I will"._

_Hermione shrugged, "Ok you win. I'll find another book"._

_She turned away only to be slammed into the shelves. Her head was pounding from the impact. Suddenly, she felt herself being turned and her back was slammed into the same shelf. Malfoy was so close he was just inches from her face,_

"_Don't walk away from me you dirty mudblood"._

_Hermione stuck out her chin stubbornly,_

"_You're intimidation tactics won't work with me ferret. You don't scare me"_

_**Smack**_

_Hermione heard herself gasp as he slapped her hard across the face. Her nose began bleeding and he smirked evilly, _

"_Perhaps I don't scare you now but in a short while I believe I will"._

_He grabbed her and with a crack disaparated into an ally way beside the bookstore. He threw her on the ground and kicked her. Hermione let out a scream. _

**Xxxxx**

Draco had remained in the common room after Blaise had left. He heard a gasp, followed by a scream come from Hermione's room.

**Stupid Granger and her stupid independence. Getting herself off like some slut.**

**Xxxxx**

_Hermione felt her ribs break and tried to breathe through the pain. _

"_Why are you doing this Malfoy?" she wheezed._

"_Because" he sneered, "you're scum. You and your entire family are scum"._

_Hermione slowly sat herself up,_

"_I'm scum? How can you say that when you're the one attacking defenceless girls in ally ways?"_

_He kicked her again and she collapsed,_

"_You're nothing to me"._

_Slowly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her,_

"_I know," she breathed._

'_Crucio' he hissed and smirked when he heard another scream._

**Xxxxx**

Another scream. Draco scowled at her door.

**Jesus Granger could you be any louder.**

However, the next scream caught his attention. That was no scream of pleasure. Another scream and Draco felt his every muscle seize up in realisation – something was wrong. He jumped up and raced to her door. He banged on it and heard another scream.

"Hope" he yelled and the door opened.

**Xxxxx**

_Pain was surging through Hermione's ever being as she rolled around uncontrollably on the ground. _

"_Do you know why you're feeling this pain mudblood? Because you're weak, because you're inferior and because the filth that runs through your veins ensures that you will never be anything more then scum"_

"_P__lease" she gasped._

"_No" he hissed, "you're going to die and when you do your parents are going to watch me cut you into pieces then I'll kill them too"._

_Hermione screamed a shattering scream._

**Xxxxx**

Draco ran to her bedside. She was shaking and bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She screamed again and Draco found himself trying to hold her still. He attempted to see what she was seeing but could not penetrate her defences. He tried again.

**Xxxxx**

_Hermione felt her body giving in. She forced her eyes to open and look at the boy _

_who was slowly killing her but his attention was no longer on her. Malfoy was instead looking around and wincing, Suddenly, his cold eyes were on her._

"_You got lucky this time Granger" he sneered._

_Then, he was gone and the pain stopped. _

**Xxxxx**

Suddenly, she stopped shaking and screaming. Draco climbed onto her bed and pulled back her sheets. There were bruises all over her arms, legs, neck and face. She groaned,

"Its ok" he soothed, "you're ok Hermione".

The bleeding wasn't stopping and Draco decided that he couldn't heal this. He untucked her sheet and carefully wrapped Hermione in it. He then carried her quickly to the hospital wing.

**Xxxxx**

"My goodness what happened to her? Cried Madam Pomfrey.

"She was screaming and bleeding and shaking" he rushed.

"Mr Malfoy please place her on a bed. I must summon the Headmaster".

Draco gently lay her down on the nearest bed. She was pale and had begun quivering.

"What the hell happened to you?" he whispered.

She groaned again and slowly opened her eyes,

"Hermione?" he asked.

Slowly, Hermione's vision began to clear and she focussed on Draco. It took her just under to seconds to draw breath and begin screaming. Draco pulled away in shock and stared at her horrified. Suddenly, the nurse had returned with Professor Dumbledore.

"Hemione?" Dumbledore started, "tell me"

"Him" she screamed pointing at Draco, "it was him!"


	21. I don't wanna be

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Chapter explanation on my account.

I don't wanna be – Gavin DeGraw

Xx

**I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn**

**I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn**

**I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn**

**Am I the only one to notice?**

**I can't be the only one who's learned**

**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**

**All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind**

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do**

**Or who I'm supposed to be**

**I don't want to be anything other than me**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-One: I don't wanna be**

**Tick Tick Tick**

Draco sat in Madam Pomfrey's office with his head in his hands. He'd been sitting like that now for 3600 ticks. 1 hour. Dumbledore had escorted him in here personally and told him that he would be with him soon.

**Tick Tick Tick**

Draco could not believe this was happening. He could not believe that Hermione thought he'd been the one causing her such pain. They hadn't been getting on since they'd broken up but he'd never hurt her.

**But I have hurt her haven't I? **

He clenched his hands around his head. He'd hear her screaming; he'd heard her and he'd thought she was getting off. He **knew** Hermione. He should have known she was **not** the kind of person that would do that. He **knew **her. He couldn't get the sight of her tiny body squirming in agony out of his mind. He'd never been so scared in all his life when he'd seen that. Her pain, her screams and there'd been nothing he'd been able to do. He hadn't been able to find out who it was tormenting her and now because of his own stupidity she thought he'd tried to kill her.

**Tick Tick Tick**

If he'd been there then maybe he would have been able to stop it. Maybe he could have protected her but he wasn't there. He had been off with Pansy instead. He'd been arguing with Blaise. He'd been fuming on his own but he hadn't been with her.

**Tick Tick Tick….Click**

The sound of the door opening caught Draco's attention. He looked up and watched as Dumbledore entered through the doorway. He was clutching his hands together.

"She's not going to be ok is she?" Draco asked quietly

Slowly, the professor sat down.

"For now Miss Granger is ok"'

"That doesn't answer my question though does it? She's not **going to be** ok is she?"

Dumbledore watched the boy carefully. He'd heard of the ending of the couple's relationship but he could see that Mr Malfoy was just about at his wits end. He seemed terrified.

"I do not believe you did this Draco" he began, "I do not believe you did this because I can see, even now, how much you care about Hermione. I do believe, however, that whomever did this will strike again. Now, I sensed a third presence in Miss Granger's mind…"

"I tried to enter it when she was screaming" mumbled Draco.

"As I had suspected" nodded the Professor.

"Does she still think I tried to kill her?" asked the boy

"You can find out for yourself if you'd like" said Dumbledore as he stood up, "I must return to my office now Mr Malfoy but please don't hesitant to see me if need be"

Draco nodded. Dumbledore had just turned the doorknob when the boy spoke up again,

"Sir you tell Potter all the time that love is the key to defeating the Dark Lord and that it saved him as a baby but what is love? Can someone love if they weren't loved by their own parents?"

Dumbledore left the door, crossed the room and sat down next to the boy with whom he'd be waiting to have such a conversation for almost 18 years.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione lay restless in the hospital wing bed. Only the moon lit the room. All the other beds were deserted. Madam Pomfrey had retired to bed and Professor Dumbledore had returned to his office. She'd felt safe when they had been with her but now she was alone. Her every muscle ached and she knew sleep would be the only way to ignore their insistent throbbing but she was more afraid of sleep then anything else. There was a dreamless sleep potion right next to her bed but Hermione hadn't taken it.

**Tick Tick Tick**

She could hear the nurse's clock ticking from her office and its noise alone seem to increase the vast space of the hospital wing. It frightened Hermione.

**Creeeeeek**

She sat bolt upright. That had sounded like a door. Perhaps the attacker coming to finish her off? She waited but no one seemed to come. She was paranoid. She knew it. Slowly, she lay back down.

**Thud Thud Thud**

Hermione sat up again. That sounded like footsteps. They were moving slowly but they were definitely there. She wasn't imagining it this time.

"W-who's there?" she cried out.

The footsteps stopped and Draco's head peered from around corner. Hermione froze.

"I didn't mean to scare you," said he softly.

"Prove it," she hissed

"Prove it? How can I?" he asked confused

She shook her head and drew her wand,

"Prove you are who you look like. Tell me something only Malfoy would know"

Draco stopped. Suddenly he understood and he nodded.

"Once you dreamed about being raped. I read your mind and saw it all".

Hermione slowly lowed her wand and nodded. Draco moved to sit beside her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly

"I brought you here" he replied

"I thought you would have gone by now. Why would you stay?"

"Because Hermione you're in the hospital wing"

"So?" she questioned.

Draco sighed, "Tonight I – " he stopped.

He looked up at Hermione and found her watching him closely,

"Tonight I've never been more scared about anything in my entire life" he mumbled to the ground.

"Don't" said Hermione harshly, "Don't you dare Malfoy".

He looked up at her and saw she was no longer looking at him. Her face had hardened and she was determinedly looking outside.

"Don't you come in here telling me that crap when you're the one who freaked out in the first place. Malfoy's don't have feelings. Malfoy's don't even know what they are"

"Is that what you've been telling yourself Hermione?" he asked

"I don't need to tell myself anything. You've shown it to me again and again".

She glared at him as he shook his head in disagreement,

"I've shown you cold detachment but I've also shown you emotion"

"I don't care Malfoy I still don't want to hear it," she hissed.

"You can't or you don't?"

"Can't. I can't hear it so don't waste your breath" she said coldly

"Bullshit" he said stubbornly, "You need to hear this Hermione"

"Granger" she hissed at him

"No its Hermione" he asserted.

"Go away" she said as she burrowed her head under her blanket, "I refuse to listen to whatever garbage you have to tell me".

He reached up to try and tug the blanket away from her but she was holding it so tightly that he knew she'd go with it if he pulled it any harder so he settled for talking to the lump under the covers.

"I was terrified tonight Hermione. I saw you lying there bleeding and screaming and I was so scared. I've **never** felt like that before. It kind of woke me up. I never knew you could feel so scared over one person".

"So you were scared? Big deal!" she yelled out from under the blankets, "a lot of people were".

"It **is** a big deal Hermione. It's shown me something. Something very important, please come out from under the blankets"

"No!"

"Hermione I'll pull the blankets away. I need you to look at me"

"Go away Malfoy! I don't care. I DON'T CARE".

Angrily, Draco prodded her.

"Ouch you fucking moron! I'm recovering from some major internal injuries"

"Come out from under the blankets or I'll do it again," he threatened

"Fuck off. I don't want you here".

Draco frowned at her. No he wasn't going to give up just because she'd sworn. He'd just use the old Malfoy charm. He stood up and muttered an enlarging spell. The bed sprung to double its side. Draco then climbed onto it.

"What are you doing?" he heard Hermione demand.

"I'm getting comfortable" he smirked

"You're getting comfortable on MY bed. Go use another bed. Perhaps Pansy's?"

He stretched out, "Nope. I like this one just fine"

She pushed at him from under the blankets but he didn't budge.

"Seriously! Go away! I hate you"

"No you don't" he replied

"I do! I hate you so much especially right now. Right now I wish it was you lying here in the hospital wing instead of me"

"No you don't," he said again

"I do!" she yelled

"No" he said firmly, "you don't".

"Why won't you just go away!"

"Baby I'm not doing shit until you come out from under those blankets".

Suddenly, she was out and glaring at him again.

"I'm not your baby," she said harshly.

"Thank you" said Draco ignoring her last comment, "Now I need you to hear this. I realised tonight Hermione that I love you. I do. I freaked out when you said it and I didn't handle things properly and seeing you like that tonight it petrified me"

"You don't even know what love is Draco" she sneered.

"How very nasty of you Hermione" he said, "I believe love can never properly be described because it is indescribable. It's a feeling but I'll try and explain it just for you. Love for me when I saw you tonight and I felt sick to my stomach knowing that you were in agony. It's the jealousy I feel when I see you talking to other guys and it's a feeling like being stabbed when I see you kissing guys who aren't me. It's wanting you and only you and knowing that other girls aren't going to ever properly fulfil that want no matter how many of them I fuck".

"Congratulations you've read a romance novel" she replied sarcastically.

Draco felt himself beginning to get angry. This was not how he'd envisaged the situation. He'd seen it as his confession of unknown love and then Hermione taking him back. Not him confessing his love and then Hermione straight out rejecting it.

"No I haven't," he said trying to remain calm and collected, "you know I don't read that stuff".

"Well then you've taken one of Pansy's speeches, reworked it and recited it".

That was the final straw.

"Damn it Hermione why are you fighting me on this? I fucking love you. Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Yes! Malfoy's doesn't fall in love with Gryffindors. They are manwhores and they **fucks** sluts".

After a moment's thought Draco nodded in agreement,

"You're right", Hermione looked up at him sharply, "Malfoy's don't fall in love with Gryffindors and they do fuck sluts".

Quickly, Hermione sealed her heart and jutted her chin out in triumph,

"But", he continued, "Draco fell in love with a Gryffindor and he gave up the sluts because he realised they could not even compete against the Gryffindor he'd fallen for. So it's probably good I don't really consider myself much of a Malfoy these days isn't it?"

Slowly, Hermione pulled herself up and sat beside him,

"I just can't Draco," she said changing tactics.

"Why?" he demanded

"Because I can't!"

Then it dawned on him, "Is this because of Vaisley because he never had a chance anyway! The guys a self obsessed idiot"

"No its not" she said defensively, "Its because I don't have the strength. I can't go through that again".

That hurt,

"Was our relationship some kind of constant struggle for you?" he asked heatedly, "because from where I was sitting you seemed to be having a great time up until my freak out".

She shook her head, "No you're misunderstanding me. I can't take another heartbreak the next time you freak out. I just don't have the strength. I'm sorry Draco".

The boy stopped. He'd been full of retorts to all kinds of arguments…except that one. He'd hurt her. He knew that but it had never came into his consideration of admitting he loved her. What response could he give to that? He couldn't deny it and he supposed it was a valid point. Slowly, he got off the bed and returned it to its previous size.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. You didn't deserve the hurt I caused you" he handed her the potion sitting beside her bed, "drink this. You need to sleep it's the only way to regain your strength".

"What?" she asked him confused

"You said you needed strength. You need strength to deal with me and since I'm not going away anytime soon you'd best get a lot of sleep"

"Draco you – "

"No" he cut her off, "No Hermione. I know you're only fighting me because you're scared I'm going to freak out again but I'm not. I'm in this now and I'm not letting you go without a fight. You're my girl and I'm just going to wait until you see that. Now get some sleep baby".

He smiled down at her before turning and swiftly leaving the Hospital Wing.

**Xxxxx**

The following morning, at breakfast, an announcement was made that the Head Girl was currently 'recovering from illness' in the Hospital Wing and any problems regarding student life should be taken to the Head Boy. Malfoy sat at the breakfast table watching Pothead, Weasel and Red muttering amongst themselves. No doubt they would be heading straight to the Hospital Wing after breakfast. He heard someone clambering out of their seat to his right and looked over to see Vaisley preparing to leave the Great Hall.

"Don't even bother" Draco informed him, "You're wasting your energy".

The boy turned to stare at him,

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means that Granger is no longer available to deal with your pathetic attempts at dating" he said smugly.

He noticed Blaise, who was sitting beside him, look up at him and smirk.

"You've finally realised then?" he asked

Draco nodded in his friend's direction but continued to watch Vaisley.

"Realised what?" the boy asked

"Realised that the only person that Granger's ever going to really want is me – so I took her back" replied Draco with a smirk.

"You what?!" demanded Vaisley.

"I have repaired broken bridges between myself and the hot little Gryffindor and she is now, once again, by **my** side where she belongs".

The arrogance in Draco's voice was really beginning to get to the other boy. He moved forward consumed with pure rage.

"What are you playing at Malfoy? She was mine and you know it".

Draco chuckled and shook his head,

"Oh please Vaisley, please tell me you are not that stupid. You went on one date, on which she was completely bored out of her brain, you gave her a couple of sloppy kisses and you dragged her from place to place. Now in comparison, I've taken her on many dates, I've given her many experienced, more then enjoyable kisses and I've fucked her. Who do you think has more claim to her?"

Then, without warning, a fist made a sudden contact with the side of Draco's face. He felt his cheekbone shatter but refused to let even a flicker of pain cross his face. He sneered at the boy that Blaise had jumped up to restrain.

"What the fuck are you playing at Nick?" demanded Blaise, "you know how it goes. If Draco wants her back then you've got to get the fuck over it. Merlin, pull your head in".

"She's not his" Vaisley growled.

"She is now," muttered Nott.

Vaisley turned on the boy, "What was that Nott? Do you have something to say?"

Blaise pushed the boy down to the bench, "Just sit your fucking arse down you wanker. Enjoy your breakfast or something. She is no longer your concern".

Then Draco and Blaise departed from the Great Hall.

"Gonna fucking kill him" mumbled Draco as they made their way to the hospital Wing.

"You probably shouldn't talk mate. Wait till we get to Pomfrey before you plan any revenge killings. Now are we going to go with the Quidditch, Door and Stairs excuse?"

"Door" mumbled Draco.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was sitting outside on the Hospital's balcony forcing down some breakfast. She'd had a terrible nights sleep and the last thing she felt like doing now was eating lumpy porridge. Suddenly, she heard the nurse cry out,

"My goodness what's happen?"

"He ran into a door ma'am" she heard Blaise answer.

After a couple of minutes, and an inspection Hermione assumed, she heard the nurse say,

"Well he must have hit it pretty hard. His right cheek bone is broken".

"He was running," replied Blaise.

Curiosity finally getting the best of Hermione, she got up and walked down the doorway. There she saw Draco sitting on one of the beds whilst the nurse handed him a cup of Skelo-Grow.

"He'll have to stay here for an hour or two at least," Madam Pomfrey said as Draco downed the cup.

Blaise nodded, slapped his friend on the back and left saying he was going to go find Ginny.

Hermione sighed,

**A door my arse. I wonder what he really did?**

Draco turned to find her standing there and smiled at her but she just rolled her eyes and moved back outside to continue her breakfast. She heard him moving and then he was sitting besides her on the balcony. He didn't say anything though and Hermione figured he must have been in a bit of pain.

"So which 'door' attacked you?" she questioned sarcastically, "Was it that one on the fourth floor? I hate that door, it gets me all the time"

Draco smirked at her but quickly stopped when pain shot through his cheek.

"Actually" he muttered, "it was your boy toy".

Hermione to look at him once he'd said this,

"Nick? Nick did that? Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Because I told him that you were no longer on the market".

Hermione sighed when she heard this,

"What?" Draco asked

She shook her head, "I never gave you an answer about that"

"I don't need an answer I know you'll accept it".

She glared at him, "What makes you so cocky?"

"Because I hurt you"

"And that makes you cocky?"

"I couldn't have hurt you if you didn't still care Hermione", he winced as his cheek hurt more, "I made a mistake and all I want to do is fix it".

She nodded, "Are you prepared to face Harry and Ron over it?"

He was confused, "Why would I face them?"

She inclined her head to the doorway, "Because they're here now"

**Xxxxx**

Harry, Ron and Ginny had rushed to the hospital wing right after breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had directed them to the balcony telling them that Hermione was enjoying her breakfast outside.

"Who is that out there with her?" asked Ron as they neared the balcony.

"Blonde hair…" muttered Harry, "That had better not be who I think it is".

Hermione stood as they approached the doorway,

"Hi guys" she greeted.

"Hermione are you ok?" questioned Ginny, "No one will tell us what happened!"

"And **why** is he here?" demanded Ron.

Draco finally stood and faced the visitors. He opened his mouth to retort when,

"Draco is here because he's broken his cheek bone," answered Hermione.

"Yes we saw Vaisley sock you" said Harry smugly.

Draco sneered and clenched his fists,

"Yes well let's go inside and I'll explain everything" intervened Hermione,

"Malfoy you can stay out here and just relax ok?"

Without waiting for a response Hermione ushered the others inside. She moved slowly over to her bed, where she sat and explained her dream to her friends.

"So someone managed to get inside your head while you were sleeping but I thought the occulmency was meant to prevent that from happening?" asked Ginny

"Dumbledore doesn't think its legimency. He says it's more likely that it was a dark curse"

"But why would they want to get inside Hermione's head? Why not use it to attack Harry?" Asked Ron

"Well its it obvious Ron" said Ginny, "Hermione's one third of your trio and a major member of the Order. If someone can get rid of her then not only does it effect Harry but it also effects the entire Order. Everyone knows Hermione's intelligence is highly valued on our side. Plus she's also dated Draco Malfoy son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. These days there are tonnes of reasons as to why someone would attack Hermione over Harry".

Harry shuffled uncomfortably this is what he had always been afraid of. He never wanted his friends to be at risk simply because they were his friends.

"So what do we do to stop it?" he asked quietly

They had finally arrived at the part Hermione had been dreading. She knew they weren't going to like the answer.

"Dumbledore is checking into it but until we have any more information there is nothing we can really do"

"What?" demanded Ron, "Hermione you've got to be kidding. The last time almost killed you! You can't possibly go through that again".

"We'll work something out" soothed Ginny, "well find a way to keep Hermione safe".

"Actually" a new voice interjected, "I will be keeping her safe".

They all turned to see Draco standing in the doorway watching them,

"Over my dead body you will," growled Ron, "She's been hurt enough because of you already"

"Yeah" said Harry, "Just bugger off Malfoy".

Ginny looked over at Hermione. She wasn't looking at Malfoy and she wasn't looking at the boys. She was focussing very hard on her bedside lamp instead. Draco smirked at them,

"Keep dreaming Pothead".

Ron sighed, "Look Malfoy we need to sort out some things with Hermione. So if you could just leave us to talk this out – "

"Or I could just stay right here" he cut across.

Hermione shook her head, "Alright everyone listen up. I'm fine ok? I don't need anyone to protect me"

Draco opened his mouth to retort,

"No one" she said firmly looking directly at him, "now if you don't mind guys I would like to finish my breakfast and get some rest. Please just go and enjoy your Sunday ok?"

"But Hermione – " said Harry

"Harry" she said firmly, "please".

He nodded and slowly Ron, Ginny and himself left.

"And when are you going?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked affronted, "Why are you kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out," she said shaking her head, "I'm asking when you are going to leave?"

Draco sat on the bed next to Hermione's, "Well I think I might be here for at least another two days yet"

He stretched,

"When do you think you'll be leaving? Two days? Three days?"

"Ok Miss Granger I'll do one final inspection of your injuries and all going well you should be able to leave but I'll want to speak to you about appointing someone to watch you at night first"

"I'll do it," said Draco quickly – heaven forbid it be Weasel or Potty that got that job.

"Well Mr Malfoy I was thinking more along the line of Miss Weasley…"

"But it makes sense Madam Pomfrey I am Head Boy after all. I sleep right next door"

"Well yes I suppose that does make sense"

"But Madam – " started Hermione

"Stay still Hermione" said the nurse as she shoved a thermometer into Hermione's mouth.

Draco smirked at her as she sat there disgruntled. While waiting for Hermione's temperature Madam Pomfrey inspected Draco's cheekbone.

"Well Mr Malfoy you're all healed"

"Thank you ma'am," he said politely.

"Well Hermione your temperature is normal. Now if you'll just lift your top up I'll inspect your ribs".

Slowly, Hermione pulled up her top all the while watching Draco, who was mesmerized by the sight,

"Well Hermione you're all healed and since Mr Malfoy has offered to be there for you at night I see no reason to keep you here but please don't hesitant to come back if you feel you need to".

With that the nurse returned to her office and Hermione began pulling down her top. She look back at Draco and smirked,

"You are so pathetic".

Draco crossed his arms in defence; "No I just know a good sight when I see one"

"Its nothing you haven't seen before" she reminded him

"But it is something I would like to see again"

Hermione climbed down from her bed and turned to him,

"All you saw was my stomach Draco"

"I have an imagination".

Hermione flinched, "Oh please don't"

"Don't what? Imagine you naked?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because its just wrong"

"Why is it so wrong? Like you said Hermione its nothing I haven't seen before"

"Yes but I don't want you thinking of me like that"

"Too late" he smirked, "I was thinking of you like that even before I'd see all of you".

Hermione cringed and Draco moved towards her,

"Come on baby lets just get you back to the common room".

**Xxxxx**

The walls were slim covered and the cell was dark. Not a ray of sunlight would find its way into this prison. In the corner lay a young man dressed in rags and shaking from the cold. He coughed and rolled over in a puddle of his own vomit. This man was sick and he needed help. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps brought the man to consciousness,

"Help" he wheezed, "Somebody please help me".

An evil laughter rang throughout the dungeon and the man flinched at the sound,

"Not today Tanell" sneered the man, "we need another spell. The girl is using a dreamless sleep potion. We need to get through it. The Dark Lord says he'll give you 12 hours and then we want results"

"12 hours?" the man cried, "I can't write a spell in 12 hours!"

The man laughed again, "Then I guess you've got 12 hours to form a plan, escape the dungeon and seek refuge because otherwise the Dark Lord is going to torture you until your very soul flees your body".

With that the Death Eater turned and left the man to contemplate what may very be his last hours on Earth.


	22. Fighter

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Chapter Explanation on my account. Also I have created some forums so that you can discuss with me my characters. So check them out.

Xx

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture **

**  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down **

**  
So I wanna say thank you **

****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger 

**  
Makes me work a little bit harder **

**  
Makes me that much wiser **

**  
So thanks for making me a fighter **

**  
Made me learn a little bit faster **

**  
Made my skin a little bit thicker **

**  
It makes me that much smarter **

**  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fighter**

The man named Tanell had not slept since the Death Eater's visit. Despite his obvious illness and exhaustion the fear of losing his life tonight had been enough motivation to switch off from all emotions and physical functions. He ate no food, drank no water and thought no thoughts other than those based around the creation of a new spell. He'd tried many different combinations in order to create a strong enough curse able to bi-pass the effects of a dreamless sleep potion. It had not been easy. In fact it had been almost impossible. The spell itself was a gruesome one. It required the payment of a blood toll in order for the caster to use it. A blood toll required a cut and the overall evil nature of such a curse meant that, not only would the cut be unable to be healed, but that the cut would only continued to expand until the use of the spell ceased. This, of course, put the user of the curse at just as much of a risk as their victim. Somehow though Tanell did not expect the Dark Lord to find displeasure in this, he was sure the idea of risking the sacrifice of one's life for their Lord would, instead, work most favourably with him.

Finished, and exhausted, Tanell collapsed on the cell floor. This prison had been his home for well over two months now. In the beginning of his capture he'd been defiant, claiming that someone would come for him and when they did Lord Voldemort would regret the day he'd ever considered taking hostage of one of the foremost spell creators known this side of the Northern hemisphere. However, as time had slowly passed, the once defiant man faded into a man of hopelessness as he realised that no one was coming for him. Perhaps they didn't even know he'd been taken. After all, Tanell had no family and no friends. He lived for his work and was known to be quite eccentric. Perhaps the world viewed his sudden disappearance as a journey taken upon spontaneously. Despite its appalling conditions, Tanell had come to consider his cell his sanctuary. Fellow prisoners were never placed with him and they never stayed long. He was only ever visited by house elves who brought food, or Death Eaters who brought requests and threats. The slim covered walls, in a strange way, reminded him of himself. Slippery to touch – hard to hold onto – but with a firm interior – his beliefs and ideals – perhaps the wall, like himself, was sometimes misunderstood and seen as a thing of disgust as opposed to an object of sheer intrigue.

The dungeon door creaked open and Tanell readied himself for his visitors – for he knew they were coming to see him. He listened as their boots crunched along the gritty floor in between the prison cells and then they were before him.

"So spell maker, have you done what the Dark Lord has asked of you?" grunted one of the henchmen.

Tanell nodded and put up no struggle as they opened his cell and dragged him from the dungeon and into an area resembling that of a conference room. There, in a large grand chair, sat the Dark Lord himself. His red eyes bore into the him and Tanell felt his every dream and aspiration in life abandon him and set flight. There was something about those eyes that reflected death and each day Tanell waited for it.

"Mr Tanell" the Lord hissed, "I am to assume you've done as I have requested?"

Unable to speak Tanell settled for nodding,

"You will explain the use of your spell to myself and my Death Eaters. Should I decide that you have pleased me you will live another day. Should I decide you have failed me death will be most imminent".

In a weak and shaking voice, the spell creator explained the function of his invention. As he had suspected, the Dark Lord's face was lit with delight at the sound of more pain and suffering, especially that suffered by his own subordinates. Upon finishing his explanation, Tanell fell silent and awaited the Dark Lord's verdict. He listened as the Death Eaters spoke quietly amongst themselves and felt their glances rushes over him. Finally, the voice of evil itself spoke,

"Mr Tanell please stand".

Two Death Eaters stepped forward and dragged him to his feet. They were forced to hold him upright as the man had no strength to do so himself.

"I have decided that your work is to be commended. Tonight you will celebrate another day alive with a plate of food and a pitcher of water. Even I, Mr Tanell, can be generous".

With that, an order was given for the Death Eaters to escort the man back to his cell and carry out the Lord's reward. As he was dragged back to his sanctuary Tanell breathed a sigh of relief. Another day survived, meant that perhaps he was another day closer to rescue. After two months in confinement the man had learnt that the only thing he had left was hope.

**Xxxxx**

Darkness had fallen upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Dinner had come and gone and the students were all settled in their own common rooms preparing for a night of intense homework or preparing for bed. Hermione was nestled up on one of the couches reading a book on Inferi, which she had gotten from Dumbledore himself. The more she read, the more the prospect of meeting one scared her. Hovering around her was a Slytherin. Draco was bored and ready for sleep. He wanted more than anything for Hermione to stop reading but knew better then to try and distract her. So he'd settled for hovering. Finally, she put down the book and sighed,

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she asked impatiently

"You need rest" was his response.

"I'm not tired yet and anyway since when have you been in charge of my bedtime?"

He smirked, "Since Madam Pomfrey put me in charge of your sleep".

"She put you in charge of making sure no one tries to kill me when I sleep. Not in charge of my actual sleep".

The Slytherin huffed, "It's basically the same thing".

"It's not".

He sighed, "Come on Hermione just go to sleep already will you? You've got your potion and I really need to sleep".

"Oh my hero" she replied sarcastically.

"You know you're only grumpy because you're tired right?"

Finally, it was Hermione's time to sigh, "Ok Malfoy ok I get the message. I'm going to bed".

She got up and crossed the room. Once at her door she turned to say goodnight only to find him right behind her.

"Ah what are you doing?" she asked confused

"I'm sleeping in your room," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dream on Malfoy. You are **not** sleeping in my room".

Draco rolled his eyes and barged his way into the room where he then sat himself at Hermione's desk.

"OK" he sighed, "explain the problem this time".

"The problem **this time** is that you and I are no longer dating. We exist as two single individuals and **that** is why you're not sleeping in my room".

Draco strummed his fingers impatiently on the desk and looked at her neatly lined up choice of literature.

"Get **out** Malfoy" she demanded.

"Ah yes now you see that's another issue I must discuss with you. What is with 'Malfoy'? What happened to 'Draco'?"

Realising he wasn't planning to leave any time soon Hermione crossed the room and sat on the end of her bed.

"Well 'Draco' had a freak out and was replaced by 'Malfoy' who I personally am not so fond of".

The Slytherin shook his head disappointedly,

"Hermione how much longer are we going to do this?" he asked, "you say we are "two single individuals" and I've been implying ever since your attack that I want the complete opposite. So tell me, how much longer are we going to do this?"

Hermione moved into her closet and he heard her call out,

"You know what? I don't have to do this"

"Do what Hermione?" questioned Draco.

She exited the closet, took her potion and got into bed,

"This, everything, anything".

He smirked and moved over to her bed, removing his shirt as he went,

"Nice answer"

"Don't," she said harshly as he pulled back the blankets on the other side of the bed.

He rolled his eyes at her,

"If my presence in your bed disturbs you so much we'll lie pillows between us but I'm not leaving".

He had to chuckle as Hermione, accepting defeat, began to create a wall of pillows between them before casting a charm on them so that they could not be moved.

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"No" she replied and turned so her back faced the wall.

Soon her breathing became heavy and Draco knew she was asleep. He lay on his back and took a deep breath; her scent was driving him crazy. No matter her dilemma when it came to him in her room, Draco knew he was the one really being tortured. She was so close to him and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her but he knew better. So, instead, he shut his eyes and let sleep rush over him.

**Xxxxx**

_The lights of the club overwhelmed Hermione as she entered. This was completely normal. She took a drink offered to her by a waiter and skulled it. She felt better already. She scanned the club looking for a familiar face but when she didn't see one she moved towards the bar. _

"_Firewhiskey please"._

_She'd always wanted to try one but Draco would never let her. _

"_Sure you can handle it girlie?" asked the bartender. _

_She smiled, nodded and accepted the drink before moving overt to a table. There she took a sip of the drink and spluttered and coughed as the liquid burnt her throat. Automatically her eyes watered and she looked over to see the bartender smirking. None the less, she took another sip. _

"_Wanna dance 'Mione?"_

_She turned to see Ernie standing before her, _

"_Ernie! I didn't know you were here"._

_He smiled at her and offered his hand,_

"_I just arrived" he paused before saying, "so come on"._

_He pulled her up and dragged her to the dance floor. Surprisingly, Ernie was a very good dancer. He didn't get to close to her but he spun her around and made her laugh. Then, suddenly, from over Ernie's shoulder Hermione saw Draco enter the club and she stiffened._

"_You ok 'Mione?" asked Ernie_

"_I'm fine Ernie I just need to leave"._

_She pulled away from him and headed towards the door. Draco in her dream was not a good sign; it was not a safe sign. She needed to get away from him._

"_Hey wait up!" she heard Ernie call out._

_He escorted her from the club and back up the road towards Hogwarts. It was freezing but Hermione didn't care as long as the way was clear of Draco. _

"_Hold up a second" Ernie said, "I just need to take a bathroom break"._

_He moved off into the bushes and Hermione wrapped her arms around her body in an effort to keep warm. She paced backwards and forwards in an almost anxious fashion silently urging Ernie to hurry up. Then, suddenly, something hard hit her over the back of the head. She hit the ground, her face in the dirt. Dazed, she tried to scramble away but a foot came smashing down on her back. She felt the wind knocked out of her and she gasped as a voice said,_

"_You think Malfoy's your only problem?"_

_She wept from impact of the slam and tried to reach for her wand. She'd almost got it when a swift kick was aimed at her ribs. She cried out and rolled over trying to regain breath,_

"_Why Ernie?" she sobbed._

_He knelt down at her level, _

"_Because people like you don't deserve to be a part of our world"._

_He stood up and was drawing his wand when,_

"_Hey! What are you doing?!"_

_She heard a rush of footsteps and Draco came into her view,_

"_Get the hell away from her Mac-"_

_A flash of green light and Hermione heard herself scream. Draco lay on the ground his eyes empty of any signs of life. Hermione struggled to reach him,_

"_No" she screamed, "no Draco please no"._

_She could hear Ernie laughing as he moved towards her once more but she didn't care. She was dizzy from the pain and grief. The whole world felt as if it was shaking,_

"_No Draco No"_

**xxxxx**

He'd been fast asleep when Draco had woken to the sound of Hermione sobbing. After sitting up, casting the counter charm to her wall and chucking all the pillows out of the way he realised she was clutching at her ribs and crying.

"Hermione?"

However, she didn't stir and continued crying. Her breathing was laboured and she was beginning to thrash around. Draco grabbed her and tried to hold her still but her crying was getting to the point of hysterical. He shook her gently,

"Hermione wake up. It's just a nightmare. Come on wake up".

He shook her again and suddenly her eyes snapped open. She took a huge breath and broke into another round of sobs.

"Hey, hey its ok, its ok" he soothed

"No, No its not. He's gone. He's- ",

she slowly looked over at Draco as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh my god, holy mother Mary!"

Then suddenly, she launched herself across the bed and on top of Draco,

"Oh my god, oh my god"

"Hermione what-",

However, before he could finish his sentence Hermione had crashed her lips down on his. Draco, who was caught completely off guard, did not respond immediately. Hermione seemed almost frantic but Draco didn't care because he'd been dreaming of her kiss ever since they'd stopped, he began kissing her back roughly. She moaned at his response and felt his hands begin to move gently up and down her body. However, she cried out in pain when his hand brushed over her rib.

"Hermione?" asked Draco concerned.

"Its ok I'm fine" she squeaked.

Unfortunately for her Draco knew better and gently rolled her off of him,

"Ok show me where it hurts" he said

"No, no" she waved it off, "really I'm great".

Draco frowned, "Hermione I don't want to but I weigh a lot more then you and I **will** be seeing the injury".

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing, and stared Draco straight in the eye,

"I'm fine, at least I'm not bleeding this time. I'm just so glad that you're ok"

"I'm ok?"

"Yes!"

Draco sighed and got out of the bed,

"Ok" he said slowly, "what was that dream about?"

"A club"

"A club where?"

"The Rusty Cauldron"

"Ok and what happened at the club?"

"I danced with Ernie," she said slowly

"and?"

"and then you showed up and I left"

"and that made you cry and hurt your ribs?"

"no Ernie did that"

"What?"

"The impostor, he was Ernie this time".

Draco nodded, "So that's why you mauled me?"

"I didn't maul you"

"Ok well pounced, jumped, attacked any of those will suit as well" he smirked.

Hermione shuffled around awkwardly,

"Hermione spill"

"You died" she sniffed, "Ernie killed you when you tried to help me".

He moved back to the bed and hugged her in what he hoped was a comforting manner,

"Oh baby I'm not dead I'm right here".

Hermione wiped her tears,

"I'm sorry, I am. I've been so nasty. I was just so scared".

The Slytherin shook his head, "I'm here ok? I'm not going anywhere. I'd thought I'd already made that pretty clear. Now will you please let me take you to the hospital wing?".

Hermione shook her head and Draco was preparing to argue when she said,

"Really it's a bruised rib and bruised back. You can heal it. You've healed worse Quidditch injuries then that"

"I don't know Hermione I mean – "

"Oh for heavens sake Draco when did you become such a cissy!" she pulled off her top, "just heals me already".

The boy smirked, "one condition".

"Are you serious?" she asked, "You're going to use my injuries as leverage?"

"Would I be a Slytherin if I didn't?"

She rolled her eyes,

"What do you want?"

"You"

"I am **not** having sex with you just so you'll heal me!"

She grabbed her top and began putting it back on,

"No, no you misunderstood me" he said quickly, "I want you back".

"Draco" she sighed, "I don't know"

"On Merlin Hermione" he groaned.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry"

"Enough ok? Enough! Make a decision…now!"

With a groan of annoyance Hermione pulled herself off the bed and stormed into the joint bathroom,

"I can't ok? I can't. I'm scared"

"Scared of what?" he demanded

"Scared that I can't be everything!"

"Everything?" he questioned as he appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Yes everything!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"Ok stop" he held up a hand, "is this some emotional woman thing?"

"Oh! You complete prick! Here I am stressing because you're pressuring me and you put it down to some 'womanly thing'?"

She stormed from the bathroom and into her closet. Draco followed her smirking,

"I know what you're doing" he chuckled.

"What?" she sighed, "What am I doing?"

"You're creating a tantrum to distract me from my original question".

She spun around suddenly to face him,

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" he smirked.

"Am not!"

"Are too" he stepped closer to her.

"I am not!" she said watching him,

"Oh you are too" he was now an inch from her and leaning in.

"I am **not**" he was so close Hermione could already feel herself loosing all will to fight him and he knew it.

He chucked and placed his hand on her hip to steady her,

"You are too and" he paused to nip at her ear, "for the record as you are already quite familiar with all these feelings I'm arousing in you" his teeth grazed her ear, "and since I know you're enjoying it I've decided I'll give you until midnight tonight to make your decision because baby" he nipped again, "I won't wait around forever as much as I may want you I'm not going to chase someone who so blatantly swears they don't want me back. So start giving this some serious thought".

He began placing light kisses down her jawline, but just as she was getting into it, pulled away smirking. With a wave of his wand, Hermione felt her injuries heal and he left her alone standing in her closet.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione felt as if she'd just gone back to sleep when the sun was up and an owl came hooting at her window,

'_Dearest Miss Granger, _

_Please report to my office this morning as soon as possible. There is much to discuss. Breakfast will be provided._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore'._

**Wow he must have been in a rush. He didn't even sign the usual formalities.**

Hermione quickly got dressed and made her way towards the Headmaster's office. Harry and Ron were already seated, stuffing their faces.

"Ah Miss Granger, good morning" greeted Dumbledore.

Hermione returned the greeting and sat.

"This" began Dumbledore, "is Davis Tanell".

He held up a book, on the cover of which was an important looking man with spectacles, which almost matched Harry's.

"He is a famous spell creator and has been missing for sometime. He is quite eccentric and was thought, at first, to have gone abroad. However, more recent information had led us to believe that Tanell has been captured by Lord Voldemort It is my belief that he is forcing Tanell to create spells able to penetrate your sub-conscious Hermione. If I am correct then it is of high importance that we rescue Mr Tanell from his current prison. In the hands of the Dark Lord Tanell poses a real threat to our side".

The two boys looked up from their breakfast and studied the image before Ron asked,

"So I assume you want us to get him?"

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye,

"No Mr Weasley not today. However, I would like the three of you to penetrate the base and discover Tanell's exact location and health status. It is of extreme importance we know these things before the Order can act"

"Ok" said Harry, "So where is the base?"

Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and she knew,

"Malfoy Manor" she said with an air of dread.

**Xxxxx**

It was decided that the trio would undertake their mission that night. Hermione spent the day, in between classes, wondering just what she would tell Draco but eventually decided maybe it would be better to tell him once they returned. There was no point in angering him if she was going to be captured, tortured and killed by Death Eaters in the end. Dumbledore had explained to them the types of wards placed on the house and what they, or Hermione really, must do to get through them. Once inside they were to find Tanell but under no circumstances were they to interact with him or even alert to him their presence. Finally, Dumbledore had told them they would each receive a package with proper mission clothing after dinner. They were then to meet back in the Headmaster's office.

**Xxxxx**

The day pasted by quickly and Hermione could not stop thinking about the mission. She was so preoccupied that she wasn't even excited when they received their essays back for Transfiguration. She'd passed with full marks of course. She also knew her distraction had been noticed by Draco who seemed to be studying her every chance he got – as if working her out was his life's mission.

At dinner that night the trio ate at the end of the Gryffindor table which was not their usual spot. This way they had no friends trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Hermione you are sure your levitation spells are completely – you know- learnt? You won't crack under pressure will you? Because you know you'll be carrying some pretty precious cargo".

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "If you're so worried Ron well then maybe tonight while Harry and I go you can just stay and ring the door bell?" I'm sure they'd let you in".

"Hey guys come on. We're a team. Fight together, die together but hopefully win together team. You shouldn't be snapping at each other an hour before we leave on a mission" spoke up Harry.

Ron sighed, "Ok you're right Harry. I do trust you Hermione I guess I'm just nervous".

Hermione nodded, "We are all nervous Ron but lets change the subject shall we?" she paused, "Draco wants me back and he's given me until midnight to decide what I want to do".

Both the boys looked kind of shocked then suddenly Ron said,

"How come he gets to decide he wants you back when you are the one who ended it?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well technically I don't think I ended it, he did really".

"Either way" said Harry, "what are you going to do?"

Suddenly, people began crowding out of the hall. Hermione shrugged and got up,

"I'll see you guys in a bit".

**Xxxxx**

The mission outfit was pretty much everything she'd expected. It was completely black. Hermione took the pants and pulled them on, at first they were too big for her but then they magically adjusted themselves to fit her. She was about to grab the top when she noticed a random bandage beside it. 'Chest flattening bandage – for the witch who can't afford to bounce'. Hermione assumed she'd needed to wear it in order to create a neutral look between the three of them. If for some reason they were to be spotted, the figures of two boys and a girl would be a dead give away. She picked up the bandage but it leapt out of her grip and tightly began wrapping itself around her. Once it was done Hermione pulled on the top and looked in the mirror. Her body did look of a more neutral gender she supposed. Finally, she threw on the sneakers and put her hair up, transfiguring her wand into a hair tie, put on the beanie and came to a white envelope. Inside was a necklace with a coin like shape on it with the Order's symbol. It was their alerts she'd suggested a few weeks ago. She put it on, tucked it inside the top and left. She'd just opened the portrait door when she walked straight into Malfoy. He grabbed her just before she fell and took in her appearance,

"Where are you going?" he asked,

she didn't reply, unsure of what to say.

"Its some stupid Order mission isn't it?"

She nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked

"I'm not sure. A few hours maybe?"

His eyes darkened in what she guessed was annoyance,

"and what about my answer?"

She thought for a little bit before standing on her toes and placing a gently peck on his lips,

"Ok" she whispered and then hurried to Dumbledore's office.

**Xxxxx**

The headmaster held out a red apple.

"The Malfoy estate backs onto an orchid. The apples have just been picked so you won't have a chance of losing your apple – it will just looked like one that got left behind. This is, of course, your portkey".

The three Gryffindors nodded and prepared to depart.

"Now remember" said Dumbledore, "observation only. While I do not doubt your ability there are greater challenges you must face. It would not do for any of you to become injured or captured tonight".

They nodded and took the apple from the Headmaster.

"3-2-1" they counted down and they were off.

**Xxxxx**

"Omph!"

They'd landed in the orchid. It was dark and cold. Quietly, Hermione pulled herself to her feet and walked around looking for a spot to hide the apple. Once this was done she returned to the boys. They could see the mansion just up on the hill. Hermione couldn't help but feel sad. When she'd imagined the first time she'd set eyes on this place she'd never imagined she'd be breaking into it. With a nod to the boys they began walking.

"So did you make a decision?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded and her friends could already tell what the answer was,

"You took him back didn't you?" asked Ron.

She nodded again,

"I know what you're going to say Harry. I hope it doesn't end up biting me in the arse too".

They'd reached the fence,

"Ok 'Mione go for it" whispered Ron.

Hermione closed her eyes and began to chant just like Dumbledore had taught her. When finished she turned to the boys,

"Done?" Harry asked her.

"Yes lets just get this done ok?"

They all began casting disillusion spells on themselves and then the boys stood in front of Hermione,

"Ok just don't drop us" said Ron nervously

"Oh shut up Ron" she hissed.

She took a deep breath and focussed on the red headed boy,

'_Winguardium Leviosa'._

Slowly, Ron began to levitate upwards. Hermione kept her eyes firmly on his levitating figure and brought him closer to the fence.

"Careful now" said Harry quietly.

"Shut up Harry! I'm concentrating" she mumbled,

Ron floated over the wall and now was the tricky part – landing Ron when she couldn't see him.

"Ok" they heard him whisper a short time later.

She turned to Harry,

"Ok here we go"

"I can't believe you're levitating with wandless magic" he said as he began to float upwards.

Soon Harry could look down and see Ron. He was crouched on the ground looking at the holographic map of the property. He landed, let Hermione know he was fine and then joined Ron studying the map.

"I think Malfoy's room will be the easiest point of entry" he began,

"Really?" they heard Hermione ask, "or is it just because it's the room you'd most like to invade?"

Harry shook his head,

"Its directly 2 floors above the dungeon. We'd be able to make an easy path straight down".

Hermione studied the map, unfortunately they were right. His room was really the perfect entrance and, since he was at school, it could be safely assumed that his room would be unused.

"Right lets not waste anymore time" said Ron as he turned towards the house.

They began moving across the grounds, moving only in the shadows. The disillusion charm did little to quell their nerves about being seen. As they moved Hermione could not help but notice the magnificence of the grounds. The lawn was perfectly manicured and peacocks were slumbering near perfectly trimmed trees and bushes. As they neared the house Hermione could see a beautiful patio set up as if waiting for a party to arrive, yet the cobwebs laced upon the chairs and tables suggested they had not been used in sometime. Once close enough to the house the boys transfigured some ropes from pebbles and shot them up to Malfoy's window.

"Come on Hermione" said Harry.

They each grabbed a rope and felt it pull them up. One by one they clambered in the window. The room was exactly how Hermione had imagined it. Huge with a large bed, two bedside tables, a couch, a closet and an ensuite bigger then any of Hermione's bathrooms at home and yet the room did not look like someone's bedroom. There were no photos or personal items of any effect. It looked like somewhere you'd let your guests stay.

"**Don't** touch anything" Hermione ordered the boys.

They moved to stand beside her with guilty looks on their faces. They had, of course, been looking around.

"Which way do we need to go?" she asked

"Ah…the right" said Harry.

They set off, leaving Draco's room, and moving right down the hallway. Everything was so silent- it was eerie. The hallways were just as Malfoy's room – cold and impersonal. It sent shivers down her spine. She felt Harry brush up against her but didn't say anything even though she had a thousand things running through her mind. The portraits of older Malfoy's adorned the walls, the figures sneered down at them as they past.

"This almost seems too easy doesn't it?" whispered Ron.

They'd reached the stairs and the boys were about to begin their decent when Hermione suddenly remembered something,

"Stop! Stop!" she hissed, "**Don't** touch the stairs".

They stopped and she moved forward,

"Dumbledore said the stairs are charmed much like the girl's dorm room stairs. They'll turn into a slide if anyone unwelcome touches them".

"Well perfect" said Ron sarcastically, "now what?"

Hermione grinned at him knowing that the moment she answered his question she'd give away what Draco and Blaise had figured out years ago.

"Its easy" she said, "you stun them".

She pointed her wand at the stairs,

'_spufety'._

She then turned to them,

"We've got to be quick. Objects don't freeze as long as people".

Quickly, and perhaps slightly less cautiously, they made their way down the stairs. Once at the bottom they regrouped and returned to the shadows.

"One more level to go" counted Harry, "the conference room is on this floor so we'll have to be careful. According to the map its full right now – they must be having a meeting".

With feelings of fear but determination the trio moved forward. The ground level of the manor seemed much more personalised – she could tell because half the stock of Borigin & Burkes was somewhere within the house's hallways and cold rooms. Hermione found herself wondering how Draco could have ever lived in a house as dark and as depressing as this. Then suddenly, Harry held up a hand and they paused,

"Voices" he breathed.

They moved closer to the wall as two house elves made their way down the hallway.

"Oh Merlin! We forgot about them" Hermione whispered in horror, "we should have been caught ages ago!"

"Well let's just hope we got lucky" replied Ron.

They began moving again, this time more aware of third partys. The dinning room was very grand. A large table stood in the middle of the room.

"That's gotta sit like 20 people" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione could see a door big enough for a house elf to fit through and she ground her teeth as it reminded her of the cat and dog flaps used in the muggle world.

"Lets keep moving" said Harry.

Once back in the hallway the trio were faced with two doors,

"Which one is the conference room?" asked Ron nervously.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the holographic map. The hologram revolved in front of them. Harry pointed at the map suddenly,

"There it is"

"Ok its on the left. Lets go" said Ron.

With the casting of a counter curse the hologram disappeared.

"Ok wands out" said Hermione.

Ron stepped forward and slowly reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and, realising he was about to scream, Harry rushed forward and clamped his hand over Ron's mouth. Hermione froze as she watched her friend's agony,

"Hermione grab his hand".

She couldn't think, she couldn't react,

"Hermione!" Harry snapped, "grab his hand!"

Slowly, her brain began to tick into action,

"Oh Merlin" she cried and pulled his hand from the door. Almost instantly, Ron stopped screaming and collapsed. Harry knelt beside him and tried to pull him up,

"Hermione we need to get out of the hallway in case they heard us".

She nodded and turned to the door,

'_spell revealio'_ she cast.

Nothing happened.

**What that's not right. Ok think Hermione think. If a spell can't be revealed then um then – oh! Then it will be based on a physical characteristic – blood!**

She groaned and Harry looked at her sharply,

"Blood" she whispered.

"Blood?" questioned Harry.

However, Hermione shushed him.

**You would think it would be based on pureblood but then again the Weasley's are pureblooded but they are considered blood traitors and after all the battles they have fought in, it would be easy to gain even the smallest it of Weasley blood. Harry's blood runs through Voldemort's veins and if he's the sick bastard I think he is then I reckon he would have kept the dagger Wormtail used to cut Harry. Shit what are we going to do? Wait a minute – my blood. I haven't bled in a battle yet and plus Voldemort is to arrogant to believe a 'mudblood' could get this far. Yes its going to have to be me. **

She took her wand and held it tightly until the tip glowed red. She then drew it across her hand. A cut appeared and began to bleed.

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked Harry in horror.

"Just be ready to move" she snapped.

She then put her bloody palm to the door. As she thought, the knob sizzled and soaked up the blood. The door clicked and swung open. Harry, who had been ready, grabbed Ron and moved inside. Hermione was close behind him and made sure the door closed without slamming.

They stood at the top of some stairs which they knew led to the dungeon.

"We can't stay here" Hermione breathed.

Together, they carried Ron down the stairs. Once at the bottom they moved into a dark corner.

"Oh god, oh god" said Hermione as she looked at Ron finally allowing panic to wash over her.

"Breathe Hermione. You need to be calm. I need you to be calm" soothed Harry.

After taking a deep breath, she nodded. She checked Ron's pulse – it was normal. Meaning he hadn't been poisoned. His breathing was fine and nothing appeared to be burnt, broken or affected at all. She pointed her wand at him,

'_Evernate'_.

Slowly, Ron's eyes fluttered open. He seemed groggy and disorientated but fine. He was just a bit weak. Harry and Hermione left him in the corner to try and recover. He was going to need to move later. They then moved down the row in between the empty cells. They travelled in silence afraid of alerting someone to their presence. Finally, in the last cell they found Tanell. They'd heard his shuddering breaths as they'd approached. Upon seeing him Hermione had almost let out a gasp of shock had Harry not grabbed her arm at the last moment.

The man they saw before them was not in a good way. He was skin and bones, lying in puddles of his own vomit and having to take great heaving breaths in order to keep breathing. He wore the remains of what Hermione could tell had had once been a very fine robe which had now been reduced to rags. Dried blood encrusted his arms and face and under that cuts could be seen which were now severely infected. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away a few meters,

"Listen Harry" she breathed, "we could just take him now. He's not well and I could help him. He wouldn't be too heavy and I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be mad once he saw the state of him"

but Harry shook his head,

"No Hermione" he said firmly, "Dumbledore gave us strict orders to observe only. The Order will get him out and they'll do it quickly once we tell them how bad he is. Plus I'm going to need help with Ron".

A flood of silent tears streamed down Hermione's face and Harry could tell this was breaking her heart,

"Harry please" she begged.

"No" he said shaking his head, "its time to go ok?"

He prodded her in the right direction,

"Move Hermione" he ordered.

Once they'd returned to Ron, Harry helped him to his feet. He slung Ron's arm over his shoulder in order to hold him steady,

"He **will** be alright Hermione. Now come on I need you to lead the way".

Slowly, she nodded and they began their journey back to Malfoy's room. Moving once more through the shadows. Once inside Harry hustled Ron over to the window,

"We'll have to levitate him down" he said.

However, Hermione wasn't listening. She'd finally seen something which had relief flooding through her veins. A gold miniature model of a dragon had been carefully placed behind one of the bedside lamps. She moved forward and picked it up,

**Thank Merlin not everything in this house is devoid of emotion. **

To others perhaps the figure would have just been a figure. However, the little dragon, to Hermione, symbolised a rebellion. The dragon had been perfectly angled so that it was hidden from everyone except its owner. That is, unless of course, you were searching for such a hidden object –as Hermione had been so desperately doing. She knew Draco loved dragons and his personal effect had surely been a rebellion against the impersonality of the home.

"Hermione come on" urged Harry.

Nodding, she pocketed the dragon and move to the window where she slowly levitated the weak Ron down into the perfect grounds. Once free of the mansion the trio began the journey back towards the fence. Once back in the orchid Hermione fetched the apple and they all held onto it as Harry counted,

"3-2-1".

Suddenly, they felt the pull of the portkey and knew they were heading back to Hogwarts and back to safety.


	23. True Colours

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

**You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged.**

**  
Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage**

**  
In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all**

**  
And the darkness, inside you can make you feel so small**

****

But I see your true colors shining through

**  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you**

Xx

Xxxxx **Hermione and Harry waited impatiently inside the nurse's office. **

"I hope he's ok" murmured Hermione.

Harry took her hand, "Ron's a strong guy 'Mione. He's pulled through worse.".

She sighed and pulled the miniature dragon from her pocket. It had little emerald stones for eyes she noticed – how Slytherin.

"You know you don't necessarily have to tell him" said Harry who'd been watching her examine the dragon.

Hermione shook her hand sadly, "No. We just got back together. I am not going to restart this relationship with a lie".

Harry was just about to reply when the door opened and Madam Pomfrey took a seat behind her desk,

"Well Mr Weasley is going to be just fine. The curse on the door was designed to weaken the victim until the point of immobility and eventual capture or otherwise death. It's an easy one to fix though"

She smiled at them.

"Will he have to stay?" asked Hermione,

"No he's fine to go. He's waiting for you outside oh and Hermione? The Headmaster asked me to tell you that he has taken your concerns very seriously and the Order will move in tomorrow night to rescues Mr Tanell. He knew you were very upset about it"

"Thank you Madam Promfrey".

Ron was waiting for them outside. Hermione rushed up and threw her arms around him,

"Thank god you're ok"

Ron chuckled, "Hermione who is this God? You've mentioned him a lot tonight".

"He's the muggle version of Merlin mate" laughed Harry.

Ron looked at them confused, "Ok muggles sure are weird Let's just get some sleep shall we?"

They made their way down the hallways chatting about the nights events and the fate of Mr Tanell until they reached the point where Hermione had to make her way down to the dungeons.

"We did ok tonight right?" she asked needing some reassurance.

The two boys nodded,

"Yeah we did ok" said Harry

"Ok" said Hermione slowly.

Harry chuckled and placed his hand gently on her arm,

"Stop stressing Hermione. He's probably not even awake. Its 2am after all".

"Yeah" she nodded once more, "yeah you're right".

She hugged each of the boys and set off down the stairs. She was tired, she could feel the exhaustion in her muscles and her chest bandage was beginning to feel constricting. Finally, she reached the portrait door. She sighed, muttered the password and watched as the door swung open. She climbed inside and stood still, at mixture of shock and exhaustion, at the sight of Draco sitting up, wide awake, waiting for her on the couch.

"Finally" he grumbled, "I have to admit that when I decided to wait up for you that I hadn't thought you'd be strolling in some time in the early morning".

He then fell silent and studied her appearance,

"Something is very different about you. Something is not right".

"It's an outfit" she explained, "I had to look more neutral"

"More neutral?" he questioned confused.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled up her top to reveal the bandage,

"More neutral" she repeated tiredly.

Draco winced, "Those shouldn't be hidden like that".

He watched her as she moved into the kitchenette to get a glass of water,

"So where did you go tonight?"

"Just some place" she said between gulps of water.

"Some place like where? A factory? House? Office? Abandon Building?"

"A house" she muttered.

"Oh really?" he said excitedly, "Who's house was it? Oh tell me it was the Calloway's or the Nott's. That would be hilarious. They'd never live it down if a pack of Order members broke into their houses".

Hermione nodded in what she hoped looked like an agreeing manner,

"I'm tired" she mumbled heading towards her room.

She was almost there when Draco grabbed her arm lightly, the same boyish excitement still on his face,

"Well come on" he urged, "you can't hold out on me. You've got to tell me who it was"

"Does it really matter?" she asked pulling away.

"Yes! Please Hermione I just have to know",

She sighed and pulled the little dragon from her pocket and place it in his hand,

"I need to go to bed" she said unable to look him in the eye.

She turned and crossed into her room leaving him with the realisation that the house they'd broken into tonight was not the Colloway's or the Nott's – but his own.

Xxxxx

She stood in her closet slowly unwinding the bandage from around her chest. The release of the pressure felt so good but it was combated with the fear of the thoughts running through the mind of the boy outside. Really, the break in they'd done tonight, while good for the Order, could be seen as a betrayal and that was no good for their just revived relationship. With the bandage off Hermione pulled on a baggy t-shirt and climbed into her bed. She reached for her lamp and turned off the light. She'd been laying there for a few minutes before she heard her door open and she felt Malfoy get into her bed. She could tell he was lying on his back. She rolled over to face him,

"I'm sorry Draco" she said quietly.

He stayed silent and Hermione began to feel terrible. She rolled back over so he wouldn't see her tears,

"This is my job. It's what I've been training for and the last thing I wanted to do tonight was go to that manor but it's my job. You have to accept that if you really do want to be with me".

After a few more shattering minutes of silence she felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her in closer,

"Let's just not talk about it anymore ok?" he said softly.

He placed a gentle kiss in between her shoulder blades and tightened his grip. Hermione felt him relax and at the same time she let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd held.

Xxxxx

The sun had begun to rise and Hermione rose with it. She'd woken up just as the first rays had hit the horizon. She lay still and listened to the breathing of the boy snuggled up next to her. He was holding her just as close as when they'd fallen asleep as if afraid that she was going to flee. Slowly, she removed herself from his grip and climbed out of her bed. She shut the bathroom door quietly and turned on the shower. With the water heating up she turned to face the mirror and pulled off her t-shirt and underwear. Standing in front of the mirror in absolutely nothing she examined herself. She had a lean figure thanks to all the running and activities the trio had undertaken and her hair definitely looked better now that is was permanently straight but she'd seen the girls coming and going from Draco's dorm and she just didn't see how she compared. She was nowhere near as pretty as them. The mirror steamed up and Hermione climbed into the shower. She lathered shampoo and conditioner through her hair, shaved and washed with her favourite body wash – Roses and Almond oil. Once out of the shower she went into her closet and pulled her uniform on. She heard groaning and peered into her room to see Draco looking around for her,

"Why are you awake so early?" he asked once he'd found her.

"I don't sleep very late these days" she answered as she entered back into her room.

He groaned again and pulled a pillow over his head,

"It's still way too early to be awake".

Slightly hesitant, Hermione climbed back onto the bed and pulled the pillow from him,

"Look about the mission –"

But he stopped her,

"It's ok. We don't need to talk about it".

She shook her head, "No we really do. It's not right Draco. In most relationships your girlfriend doesn't break into your house".

"Well I already kind of figured we didn't have a relationship that was like most relationships so really it's ok".

"Draco" she grumbled

"No Hermione. Come on. Let's just leave it ok?"

He crawled down the bed towards her,

"No I really don't think we should" she began, "We should talk it out".

He used two fingers to lift her chin so that she was looking him in the eye,

"Baby I'm really not interested in having that discussion. I have so much more on my mind right now" he said with a smirk.

Hermione was unable to reply as he chose that time to place a gentle kiss on her lips,

"Don't you think my train of thought is so much more interesting?"

She shook her head in defiance but all that did was cause him to laugh. He knew she was lying. Leaning in, he placed another gentle kiss to her lips but did not deepen it. He was teasing her and Hermione knew it. She pulled back and rolled her eyes at him but he just looked back at her innocently. She placed her two hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard and passionately. Instantly, she heard him respond with a moan. He tried to lay her back but she moved away from him causing him to look at her with confusion.

"Two can tease Draco" she said cheekily

He smirked, "Ok Ok no more teasing"

"Let me think" said Hermione and she paused, "no I'm really not in the mood anymore"

"Hermione" he growled

"Nope sorry" she giggled.

Suddenly, he pounced on her and trapped her beneath him,

"Well now you have no choice".

This time he kissed her hard and she couldn't help but arch into him loving the feeling. He loved being able to make her do that. He bit gently on her lip asking for permission but she pulled away,

"I didn't know you were into forcing girls to make out with you Malfoy," she laughed.

She felt him stiffen and a horrified look crossed his face. She laughed again,

"I'm joking silly".

However, that did nothing to ease the worried look on his face,

"Draco seriously don't look so upset. I was joking"

He smiled but slowly got off her,

"Its ok baby I know you're joking. I just need to get ready for school".

He leaned in, kissed her forehead and left to get dressed,

"Shit" she breathed.

Xxxxx

The dinning hall was always packed during lunchtime and today was no different. Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table watching her Slytherin boyfriend when Hermione came bustling in,

"There you are" she rushed, "Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" she demanded

Ginny looked at her friend shocked, "I'm sorry 'Mione I didn't know missing breakfast was a crime".

"Not funny Gin. Where were you?"

"Where do you think 'Mione? I was with Blaise"

Hermione seemed to deflate a bit at this,

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny

"Oh Gin I've fucked up. We were mucking around and I asked Draco if he'd been reduced to forcing girls to kiss him and he got upset and tried to shrug it off but he ended up saying he needed to get dressed and leaving".

"Ok wait stop," said Ginny, "You and Draco are back together? Since when?"

"Since last night and I've already fucked it up. Gin help me!"

She was frantic.

'Ok calm down Hermione. Tell me again," she said slowly.

After a deep breath the panicked Head girl began from the beginning. Once she'd finished she looked to her friend for help,

"Ok" Ginny began, "Its not that big of a deal. I did the same thing with Blaise the other day. I was talking about the sizes of boy's – "

"Ginny!"

"Oh yeah right ok. Well it's easy. When you see him this evening then just make sure that you make him nice and happy".

Hermione slowly lowed her fork and raised her eyebrows,

"I am going to assume you are talking about sex Ginny"

"Well…yes"

"No! You've got to be kidding me! That is so wrong"

"No Hermione it would be wrong if it was your first time or if you wanted something. Plus it's not exactly like you're only doing it for his enjoyment. You'll get something out of it too"

"I don't know Gin…I don't know how to arrange that stuff. I just- I don't know".

Her friend smiled at her,

"Hermione he's a boy. Give him a hint and he'll catch on very quickly".

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and sighed,

"Boys suck".

Xxxxx

After classes that day Hermione dumped her bag by her desk and shut her door.

**I can't believe I'm considering this.**

She stripped off her uniform and changed her underwear into a newly transfigured set of matching red lace ones. She heard the common room door slam and Draco called out,

"Hermione?"

Quickly, she hid in between the hangers of clothes.

"Hermione?"

He was in her room now. She heard him walk around and then leave. Once she heard her door close she left her hiding spot and put some clothes on. After styling her hair into curls, doing her make up and stealing one of Draco's school shirts she headed down to dinner.

"Oh so you're following my advice" smirked Ginny once she saw her.

"Shut up" hissed Hermione going bright red.

Ginny laughed and tucked into her dinner. The colour in Hermione's face was just reducing when Ron leaned across the table and said,

"Hey Hermione you're kind of dressed up for dinner aren't you?"

This sent Ginny into another fit of laughter.

"Ah yeah I was trying out a new make up style" she blushed.

"**Well you should stick with it. It looks great"**

Hermione laughed nervously and then became very interested in her dinner.

As desert drew to a close Ginny leaned over,

"Matching underwear?"

"Red lace"

"Ah good choice. Hermione just relax. He's going to love it"

"What if he's not in the mood?"

"Oh Hermione stop it. Its Malfoy, he'll be in the mood".

There was a scraping of benches and people began leaving the hall,

"Good luck" Ginny singsonged.

Hermione shot her a quick smile and set off at a run back to her dorm.

"Unity" she puffed and raced inside to her room.

She slammed the door shut and sprinted into her closet throwing off her top and wiggling out of her jeans. She grabbed Draco's shirt and put it on, buttoning up only the middle buttons.

"Hermione?"

Shit!

"Ah wait don't come in," she yelled out.

"**Hermione come on! I'm not mad and we obviously need to talk"**

"**Don't** come in"

"Look I saw you race out of the Great Hall after dinner…"

"Draco can you just **wait!** I will meet you in the common room in a minute"

Everything fell silent.

Thank Merlin.

She slipped on a pair of red heels, fluffed her hair and sprayed a bit of perfume. She walked up to her door and paused,

**Ok here we go.**

**Xxxxx**

Draco had seen Hermione rush out after dinner. The events of the morning had been bothering him all day. He knew Hermione had not meant anything by it and he'd been regretting his reaction. However, her avoidance of him annoyed him and now he'd been banished to the couch. He heard her door open,

"Finally! Look Hermione we need to talk"

"Turn around" she sounded nervous.

Why would she be nervous?

He turned around and almost fell off the couch in shock. There she stood in his school shirt and pretty little red heels. She moved and stood in front of him,

"What do you think?" she asked quietly

"Woah".

She smiled and lent in closer to him. Draco grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled her closer. She giggled and kissed him. Her hand came up and caressed the side of his face. Never once breaking contact, Draco reached up and pulled her onto his lap. She bit his lip gently and he opened his mouth allowing her entrance. He was finding it so hot that she was being so confident. Slowly, he manoeuvred it so that she lay back on the couch with him on top. His hand was slowly sliding up her tanned, toned leg. He was so had it was unbelievable how turned on he was. She ground against him and he moaned. He broke the kiss in order to take a breath and then moved to her neck. He concentrated on making his mark before moving down to her collarbone and nibbling on the spot where he could feel her pulse. She moaned and pulled his head back up to her and kissed him. At the same time he felt her hands undo his shirt and run over his abs. He moaned again feeling as it slipped to his belt.

"Oh Merlin" he breathed.

Suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed Hermione bridal style basically running with her to his room. He couldn't get there fast enough. In pure lust he threw her onto his bed and jumped on top of her once more. Grinding his hard onto into her still covered core. She cried out in passion and squirmed in pleasure. He grabbed his school shirt on either side and ripped it off her body.

"That's your shirt," she giggled.

"Oh baby" he said grinding into her again, "I don't care".

She giggled again and pulled his shirt off before beginning to undo his buckle. Draco snaked his hand up and around to the back of her bra beginning to undo it when she stopped him,

"Oh no no. I'm in charge of what clothing comes off and when" she said.

She reached down and pulled off his pants and boxers,

"Now sit up," she ordered.

Immediately Draco did as he was told and swung his legs to the side of the bed as instructed. He was shocked and very turned on when Hermione got off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. She kissed up his inner thighs and watched his erection grow harder before taking it in her mouth,

"Oh Merlin Hermione" he breathed, "Oh keep going".

She slid her tongue up his shaft and Draco felt his head fall back in pleasure. He placed his hand on the back of her head and moaned,

"Deeper" whilst thrusting into her mouth just slightly.

Her teeth grazed him,

"Oh fuck Hermione you're amazing. **Oh** Merlin".

Then there it was, the explosion, and Draco came in her mouth. She swallowed and looked up at him shyly. He was gazing down at her breathing heavily like an animal,

"Oh I'm going to fuck you senseless" he growled before dragging her back onto the bed and beneath him once more.

As quick as a flash he had her bra off and her right breast in his mouth whilst his hand travelled down and pulled off her soaked underwear. He ran his fingers teasingly along her folds whilst his mouth moved to her left breast. Hermione was moaning and withering from pleasure,

"I have to taste you," he moaned.

He kissed down her stomach and across her pelvis bone and then Hermione felt his tongue slip insider her and she cried out. His hands were rotating between fondling her breasts and running up and down her thighs.

"Oh Draco, Oh Oh!"

She cried out as she hit her climax and began taking deep breathes as she came down from her high. Then, he was back, above her and kissing her. She felt his fingers sat her folds again, fingering her, bringing her back up to his current level of arousal.

"I'm going to enter and it may still hurt a bit since it's only the second time".

She grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her,

"Draco I don't care" she breathed.

He nodded and plunged into her making them both scream out with desire. He began thrusting into her, building up a steady rhythm,

"I love that you were so wet for me" he breathed into her ear.

Hermione blushed and ran her nails up his back.

"Oh Merlin you're driving me wild" he groaned.

"I'm close," she moaned softly.

Draco smirked and turned into her at a different angle, sliding deeper into her still.

"Oh Draco!"

"Oh Merlin Hermione you're so tight".

Suddenly, Hermione let out a scream as she reached that familiar point of passion. With a few more thrusts Draco followed so after. Collapsing next to her trying to draw a breath.

"Oh my god" she breathed.

Draco lay there exhausted, "Fucking heaven".

They were just settling down to get some much needed sleep when Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed into the room making them jump,

"All students are to arm themselves and report immediately to the Great Hall. Repeat. All students are to arm themselves and report immediately to the Great Hall".

"Shit" they both mumbled.

Xxxxx

The Great Hall was packed with scared and confused students. Hermione and Draco had cleaned up, dressed and headed for the hall as soon as the message had been announced. All the way down to the hall Draco had been holding her hand tightly. Everyone was dressed in their pyjamas and looking around confused.

"This doesn't look good," murmured Draco.

He moved Hermione to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. She lent against him and watched as Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone and raised his hands, silence fell over the students.

"An attack has been made on the wards protecting the school. For your own safety your Heads of Houses and I have decided that you will spend the night here in the Great Hall much the same as was done a couple of years ago when an intruder entered the school and attacked the Fat Lady".

He waved his hand and suddenly the house tables cleared and hundreds of purple squishy sleeping bags appeared on the floor. Down the middle of the hall ran a yellow line.

"For the sake of your parent's imaginations it has also been decided that the boys will sleep on the right side of the line and girls on the left side. Please chose your sleeping bags and make yourselves comfortable. Lights will go out in one hour".

Draco's arms had tightened around her as Dumbledore had explained the line's purpose. From across the hall Hermione watched as Blaise and Ginny headed towards them,

"I don't want you to be on the other side of some line," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione nodded.

"So this is fucked right?" exclaimed Blaise, "A line! I hate this line. Man fuck this line".

"My thoughts exactly" replied Draco.

"Oh you big babies" scolded Ginny, "So you don't get goodnight action from us lovely ladies tonight. You will deal. Spoon each other if you must".

Both boys flinched at the idea and moved further apart,

"That is so not the point," said Blaise

"Exactly" imput Draco.

"So you're not at all disappointed that Hermione and I will be over there on the other side of the line sleeping next to each other and the other girls instead of you two?"

"Oh no" Blaise explained, "we don't like that at all either but its still not the point".

Draco nodded, "The point is, how are we meant to protect you when the bloody staff send you away from us"

"We'll be right across the hall" said Hermione speaking up for the first time.

Draco placed a gentle kiss to her temple,

"That's right-across-the-hall too far".

Ginny rolled her eyes and took Hermione's hand,

"Pathetic. Come on 'Mione".

She pulled her from Draco's grasp and they made their way over to Lavender and Pavarti. They pulled up some sleeping bags and climbed inside,

"Wouldn't it be nice to have two hunky Slytherins all over us Lav?" sighed Pavarti

"Come off it" said Lavender, "We all know we've both had Malfoy and Zabini".

Hermione stiffened. **This** was her worst nightmare having to lie there and listen to these tales.

"The question is" said Pavarti cheekily, "They drove us wild but do they drive their girls wilder?"

Ginny laughed, "Blaise is fantastic. He just does things to me I didn't think possible. You're never bored when you're with him. That's for sure".

The girls laughed and swapped 'Blaise stories'. All the while Hermione tried to block out the gory details.

"I just felt that Blaise really opened my eyes to sex. I mean I'd had lots of sex before him but I had no idea about anything until him" Lavender explained.

"So what about you Hermione?" asked Pavarti, "Does Malfoy make you scream?"

Cheeks burning red, Hermione pulled her sleeping bag over her head,

"This is embarrassing" they heard her muffled reply.

"Its not!" insisted Ginny, "Its girl talk 'Mione. Haven't you ever done girl talk before?"

Xxxxx

Draco and Blaise had found the guys and they were all sitting up watching the girls.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Nott

"Clothes"

"Make up"

"Bitching about other girls"

Draco shook his head, "No. Sex"

All the other boys turned to stare at him,

"Sex? Really?" asked Nott disbelievingly

"How can you tell?" asked Bruner, one of the stoners of the group.

He rarely spoke up when it came to large-scale conversations. Draco smirked as he continued to watch the girls,

"See how Hermione's hiding her face right now? Its because she's gone bright red and she only does that when people are discussing sex".

Blaise chuckled, "Which means Brown, Patali and probably Ginny are pumping her for details"

"Not that Brown and Patali don't know them already" muttered Vaisley.

"Hey come on" warned Nott, "time to move on mate. Manwhores don't get in relationships anyway".

"Manwhores are made," boasted Blaise, "when you've all slept with even half the number of girls my buddy Draco and I have **then** you are a manwhore".

Draco smirked and nodded in agreement,

"Manwhore wannabees are nothing but an insult to all the handwork and effort **real** manwhores have contributed to the cause".

Xxxxx

"Come on Hermione spill" encouraged Pavarti, "Is Draco as good in bed as you've heard?"

Slowly, the shy girl emerged from her sleeping bag,

"He was better," she mumbled.

The girls all shrieked in excitement at their friends finally joining their conversations.

"Ok so who is on top?" Lavender asked her, "You're both so head strong. Is it a constant fight?"

Shyly, Hermione shook her head,

"He's usually on top. He enjoys it more".

She joined them as they all fell apart laughing like silly schoolgirls, which, coincidently, that's just what they were.

"You know who likes to be on the bottom?" interjected Lavender, "Nott. He isn't very experienced though. I was sort of shocked by that. He talks himself up so much".

Hermione was laughing along with their stories and was finally beginning to relax when,

"So what's my little lion cub talking about?"

Draco's voice spoke into her mind. Instantly, Hermione felt embarrassment wash over her and she sealed off her memories of the conversation currently in progress. He didn't need to see those.

"Ah so it is sex you're discussing. How very naughty of you"

Even the voice in her mind sounded seductive. She turned and glared at him,

"**Hey don't look at me like that. Just because I caught you out doesn't mean you get to glare at me"**

Then he went silent. After a bit Hermione began to relax again and rejoined the conversation – they were back to discussing Blaise.

"So are you having fun discussing me?"

She smirked as she felt him gently probing her mind. Cheekily, she let slip part of their conversation about Blaise and how fantastic he was.

"**Blaise? You're discussing Blaise?! What about me? Am I not worth discussing? Scratch that I know I'm worth discussing so why aren't you discussing me?"**

Hermione shrugged exaggeratedly enough so he'd see it and giggled when a string of swear words made their way through her mind.

"**Apparently I need to be more memorable. I'm shocked Granger I am. I didn't think you'd be the type to engage in idle girl gossip. Whatever they're saying about Blaise is probably untrue anyway. He's no better then me"**

Still having him on Hermione turned her feelings to that of shock and disbelief and watched as Draco spun right around to return her glare from before.

"**If they think Blaise is better then me I'll kill him. I'll have to it's the only honourable thing to do. I have to keep up a good reputation"**

She shrugged again and watched in horror as Draco turned around and punched Blaise right in the arm. The poor Slytherin jumped, swore at Draco and attempted to hit him back but the Head Boy held him away as whatever he said calmed him.

"The lights are now to be extinguished. All conversations must cease immediately" announced Professor McGonagall as the room when pitch black.

Hermione snuggled down into her sleeping bag and whispered goodnight to the girls. It was definitely weird sleeping alone she decided.

"**Do you know how hot you looked in my school shirt?"**

She smiled at the memory,

"**I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. I didn't know you could be so kinky Granger"**

She flushed, embarrassed, and when Draco spoke again he was sounding sufficiently more smug,

"**Do you know what I'd do to you right now if you were in my sleeping bag"**

More embarrassment.

"**Well you wouldn't be wearing any clothing to start. In fact neither of us would be"**

Were these heated sleeping bags?

"**You're hot for me I can tell. I don't need to read your feelings to know that. I can see you squirming around. Will you do something for me baby?"**

When he didn't continue Hermione realised he must actually want an answer. She tried her hardest to reply 'yes' but couldn't. However, she must have conveyed the right feeling because he spoke again,

"**I want you to slip your hand inside your cute little pyjama shorts and rub yourself. Get yourself going and pretend its me"**

Hermione was outraged. No way was she going to play this game with him. Not here in a hall full of students, not when her friends were laying right beside her. How dare he want her to do that!

"**Woah Woah ok I'm sorry baby. Wrong thing to ask you I take it. I've just got a bit of a problem here myself but you don't wanna risk it or you hate me its kind of hard to tell with the outrage. We won't do anything. We'll just sleep ok?"**

She relaxed and began to settle down once more. Trying to convey she didn't hate him.

"**Ok that's better. Contentment I can handle. I'll see you in the morning my baby. Sweet dreams"**

Hermione curled up in her sleeping bag and sighed happily. Attack on the wards or not, right now she was completely content.


	24. Bet On It

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot

Previous Chapter: True Colours – Phil Collins

Bet on it – Zac Efron in High School Musical

Xx

**Did you ever **

**Lose yourself to get what you want **

**Did you ever **

**Get on a ride and wanna get off **

**Did you ever **

**Push away the ones you should've held close **

**Did you ever let go **

**Did you ever not know **

**I'm not gonna stop **

**That's who I am **

**I'll give it all I got **

**That is my plan **

**Will I find what I lost **

**You know you can **

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it **

**I wanna make it right **

**That is the way **

**To turn my life around **

**Today is the day **

**Am I the type of person who means what I say **

**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it **

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Bet On It**

Tonks silently crossed the hall of sleeping students. She wished Dumbledore had at least made the sleeping bags house colours. It would be so much easier to find Hermione that way. Her exhausted eyes continued to search amongst the sleeping bodies as she yawned. She blinked, frustrated, her vision was blurry and all she could see was a sea of purple. She stopped suddenly when she spotted a familiar sight of brown curls. As she approached the sleeping bag relief washed over her – it was Hermione. She crouched down and carefully shook the sleeping girl awake,

"Hermione" she whispered.

The girl rolled over and swatted at Tonk's hand.

"Hermione" she tried again.

Slowly, the girl's eyes fluttered open,

"Tonks?" she asked confused.

"Hi" the Aruor said softly, "Could you do a patrol with the boys? We're a shift short".

Hermione nodded and wiggled out of her warm bedding with her wand. Over the other side of the hall she could see Harry and Ron with Lupin.

"Here take my cloak. Its cold out there" Offered Tonks.

Hermione thanked her and headed over to the boys. Harry seemed to be wide-awake but Ron was rubbing his eyes grumpily,

"How do you even get short a shift?" he complained.

They headed out into the hallway and began their patrol. Tonks had been right- it was freezing. They walked in silence as Hermione watched their shadows dance on and off the walls.

"Why do you think they were stupid enough to attack the school wards?" asked Harry finally.

"Because they knew we'd have to do a stupid patrol and they hope to get you while we're all exhausted Harry" grumbled Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pulled Tonk's cloak around her tighter,

"Or it could be because the Order was going to try and get Tanell tonight" she suggested.

Silence fell over the trio once more as they continued walking. They headed out into the grounds and drew their wands. The space was so vast that anyone could attack them from any angle if they weren't prepared.

"Do you think they got him?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well if three teenagers can get in there and get only feet away from him it will be pretty embarrassing if the Order fails" Ron huffed.

Hermione shot him a glare, "Its not that simple Ronald and you know it. We're not talking about some stupid practise exercise. If they didn't pull it off that means deaths or tortures. You're family is in the Order in case you've forgotten".

Ron puffed his chest out defensively, "Obviously I know that Hermione. I was just pointing out that if we- "

"I know what you were pointing out" she cut across, "and I think you were being totally insensitive to the dangers of the task".

"Insensitive? Like you said Hermione my family's in the Order! I know the dangers. If anyone's being insensitive its you!"

"Me?" she demanded, "How am I being insensitive?!"

Harry, sensing a full on Ron-Hermione fight, pushed between them,

"Stop" he said simply, "just stop. We are doing a patrol and your arguing could alert intruders for miles".

Both looked pretty annoyed at his interruption but accepted what Harry was telling them with a nod. There was silence one more as they began to head back towards the castle. Hermione listened as the cold wind blew through the trees, as their shoes crunched upon the crisp grass – winter was definitely on the way.

**How could Ron think I was being insensitive? He was the one making stupid comments!**

Another gust of wind hit them and she found herself shivering,

"Hey 'Mione?"

She looked up at Harry, "yes?"

"What about your parents?"

"What about my parents?" she asked confused.

"Well have you done anything to make sure they're protected?"

She remained silent. In truth she hadn't even thought about it but she supposed, seeing as she was a main target in this war, that protecting them in some kind of way would seem an obvious course of action to take.

"No" she said quietly, "but I'm planning to speak to Dumbledore about that as soon as possible. Thanks Harry".

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he reached out and stopped them both,

"Listen guys" he began, "I just wanted to say thank you. I know you're both sacrificing a lot for this war and sometimes I forget just how much. I mean you guys are my family and I'm with you everyday so I know that you're safe but I sometimes forget how separated from your own families being my friend makes you".

Hermione hugged him and pulled back with tears in her eyes,

"You are our family too Harry. There is no where else we'd rather be"

"Yeah mate" said Ron slapping him on the back, "It may not seem like it sometimes but the three of us are a family in our own right and family's stick together".

Hermione nodded, "Families love each other"

"Even when they are at each others throats" Ron laughed.

Hermione shivered again, "Come on you sappy boys lets get back inside before we turn into a family of ice sculptures" she joked.

They began walking again, the tension resolved and everyone feeling a lot happier,

"**Hermione? HERMIONE?! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"On fuck" she yelled grabbing her head.

"Hermione?" The boys crowded around her worriedly.

She held up a hand to silence them and tried to settle her pounding headache.

"**I'm sorry baby. I couldn't see you. Where are you?"**

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry tried again.

Ignoring Draco she turned to Harry and smiled,

"I'm fine. Lets just get back into the hall".

She took each of their hands and ascended the steps. The sun was beginning to rise as they trio entered back into the room full of sleeping students. She sent Draco a reassuring smile as his gaze dropped to their intertwined hands. The professors were walking around telling whoever was awake that they could return to their dorms if they wished so Hermione bid the boys goodbye and set off with Draco.

"Where were you?" he asked almost as soon as they were out of the hall.

"We had to do a patrol" she explained, "so we'd been out checking the grounds"

"…and the hands?" he inquired sceptically.

She laughed at his insecurity, "Is something you will find extremely corny".

**Xxxxx**

Draco showered, dressed and made coffee for both him and Hermione. He picked up her favourite red mug and brought it to her dorm,

'Hermione I brought coffee" he called out as he placed her mug on her desk.

He heard a tumble of clothing and Hermione came running out of her closet in her school skirt, bra and shoes.

"I can't find any of my blouses" she exclaimed.

Draco chuckled and watched as she began searching under her bed.

"Draco don't just stand there help me!" she ordered.

He smirked and shook his head,

"Sorry little lion cub I abide by a strict code. I only help women undress, I do not help them to dress. Especially not ones as hot as you"

Hermione crawled out from under her bed and sat on the floor in front of him,

"A code? What code?"

Draco continued to smirk at her, "The Manwhore's code".

Suddenly, she laughed and he stopped smiling,

"What?" he asked

"The manwhore's code? Are you serious?"

"What's so funny about that?"

She looked up at him trying to control herself. However she failed miserably and burnt into another round of laughter,

"You're serious? You are actually serious about your code? Is this an actual club?"

Draco crossed his arms and stared down at her in what he hoped was a mature looking stance,

"Yes it is. The other guys look up to Blaise and I. They idolise us"

"Oh no Blaise too?" she said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Mock all you want Hermione but if I wasn't a manwhore then you and I would not have the great sex life that we have".

He watched as Hermione thought for a minute and then nodded,

"Ok" she said simply and she got up off the floor.

Draco watched as she packed her school bag and gave her hair a final brush,

"So what criteria must one fulfil to be a manwhore?"

Sitting down at her desk Draco smirked once more,

"Well firstly they have to be considered widely attractive by the opposite sex and then they have to have slept with a large number of the opposite sex receiving, of course, a great amount of positive feedback".

Hermione nodded thoughtfully,

"What about looks?"

"Well of course all manwhores must be very confident in their looks"

"Because all the girls see them naked right?"

"Exactly".

"Ok" she said again thoughtfully, "Well I have a meeting with the Headmaster. I'll see you later".

She pecked him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left her room.

**She's still not wearing a top**

The thought suddenly occurred to Draco and he raced from her room,

"Woah Woah!" he called out, "Hold on a second. Aren't you forgetting something?"

He pointedly looked at her chest. Hermione examined her appearance,

"Oh my how silly of me" she laughed.

Draco watched as she dropped her bag, raced back into her room and emerged putting on her Order necklace.

"What would I do without you?" she said affectionately.

With her bag back in hand Hermione headed for the door once more only to have Draco reach out and grab her arm,

"Hermione" he said slowly, "your blouse?"

"What about it?"

"You aren't wearing it?" he said obviously.

"Yeah I know" she replied simply.

"B-but you can't go out w-without a top on!" he spluttered.

"But I'm confident in my looks" she replied.

"So?" he demanded

"Well manwhores must be confident in their looks that's what you said"

"Yes but you're not a manwhore" he argued.

"Well not yet" she replied, "but I'm working on it".

"Well don't!" he cried

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because-well because its **man**whore. Girls shouldn't walk out half naked. Especially not **my** girl"

"Oh so this comes back to me being **your** girl?"

"Yes!" he asserted, "I don't want other guys ogling what is my property and for my eyes only"

"Your property?"

"Oh you know what I mean! I don't share"

"Ah I see" she said thoughtfully, "so let me make sure I have this straight. I can't go outside without my blouse because I am your girlfriend and you don't want other guys seeing me half naked?"

"Yes!"

"and I couldn't go outside half naked anyway because even though I'm confident in my looks I lack the 'man' part needed in order to be considered a 'manwhore'?"

"Yes"

"So therefore because I am your girlfriend and ineligible to be a 'manwhore' I must wear a blouse?"

"Yes" he said more slowly as he began to work out where she was going with this.

"So then we have a problem" she said simply.

"Yes wait no what?" he was totally confused.

"Well you see, as we've established. I can't leave here without a blouse on. The problem lies in the fact that I can't find one and the only other person here, my boyfriend who is also a 'manwhore', can't help me find one because he has to abide by the strict code of all 'manwhores' which states he will not help a women to dress"

**Damn it**

She'd backed him right into a corner and he knew it.

"So I have only one other solution"

He looked up at her curiously,

"I'll just run down the hall and fetch Nick. He isn't a manwhore yet, I would assume, and I'm sure he'd be more then willing to help me".

She made another break for the door only to have Draco rush forward, throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to her room. There he placed her firmly on her own two feet, moved into her closet and was back two seconds later with a blouse which he thrust at her sulkily,

"You don't play fair. You turned my own jealousy against me".

She put the blouse on, did it up and smirked at him,

"Manwhores in relationships, **committed** relationships, need to learn that they don't call all the shots. Not if they wish to keep their committed relationships".

Draco pouted and continued with his sulk,

"I'm running late for my meeting" she said glancing at her clock.

She moved closer to the Slytherin, straightened his tie and lifted his chin,

"Its insanely hot that you still consider yourself a manwhore Draco. As long as you're a manwhore in a completely monogamous relationship".

Suddenly, he brightened and smirked at her,

"You think I'm insanely hot" he said smugly.

Hermione smiled at him, pecked him on the lips and left her meeting.

**Xxxxx**

As she pushed open the door Hermione had a quick glance around Dumbledore's office. She always did this. The overall beauty and academia of the place just overwhelmed her. Dumbledore sat behind this desk looking a little tired but overall pleasant.

"Good morning Miss Granger" he greeted.

"Good morning Professor. I'm sorry to request a meeting at such short notice".

Dumbledore smiled and gestured that she should sit,

"I am sure it is for a reason of utmost importance".

He clasped his hands together and sat back in her chair a little,

"You will be glad to know I am sure that despite a few minor incidents the Order managed to remove Mr Tanell from his prison cell last night. He will spend the next few days recovering and then I am sure he'd like to thank the three of you for your earlier assistance in our mission".

Hermione nodded happily, "That's fantastic sir. Would I be right in assuming his rescue was the reason for the attack last night?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded. Hermione relaxed a little, she had been wondering about the Order's task and whether or not they had succeed. Dumbledore gave her another minute or so to think before asking,

"So Miss Granger how can I help you this morning?"

Hermione jumped as she was jolted out of her daydream.

"Oh yes. Well Professor, Harry asked me last night about the protections that had been placed on my parents for the duration of the war and I realised, stupidly I suppose, that I had taken no such precautions".

The Headmaster was silent for a few minutes,

"Yes that is a problem that has been overlooked isn't it?" he thought for a little while longer, "The problem with casting spells such as ones where someone becomes a secret keeper is that muggles do not tend to abide by its guidelines. I believe the best course of action would be to remove them from harm's way such as we did with Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin".

Hermione had been afraid of this, "What does that involve sir?"

She dreaded the answer,

"Well Miss Granger essentially we would have to relocate them. They would be placed in an area much closer to our world where we would be able to keep a watchful eye over them and protect them where necessary"

"Would I know where they were sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately no that would be for their protection. Their location would be known only by myself and the Order members who delivered them there".

Hermione nodded sadly, she knew Harry was unaware of the Dursley's location. As if sensing her distress Dumbledore continued,

"However, I would think it appropriate that you be the one to explain the situation to them. I will give you permission to leave the school if you wish".

"Thank you sir. I will leave today if that is ok. I want to get them to safety as soon as possible".

The Headmaster gave his approval and just as Hermione headed for the door he spoke,

"For what its worth Miss Granger I believe you are doing the right thing. It was not the choice of your parents for you to fight this war and we must learn to acknowledge that our choices have consequences and when such consequences can have such negative repercussions we must always strive to protect the innocent third party. Your parents may not understand your reasons for wanting to hide them but I can assure you that your decision is the right one".

Hermione smiled sorrowfully, "Thank you sir"

**Xxxxx**

As Hermione walked down the hallway she briefly considered going to breakfast but quickly dismissed the idea. She felt so distraught over the idea of sending away her parents that she doubted she'd be eating at all today. The stairway to the dungeons seemed even colder and harder then usual. The portrait door opened and Hermione looked around for Draco but he was not there of course. He would have gone to breakfast. She took one of her handbags and cast an interior enlargement spell on it. Then she began packing clothes, books and everything else into it. She stripped off her uniform and threw on some beige coloured pants, a red top, a jacket and some ballet shoes.

**Ok clothes, books, wand, wallet I think I've got everything.**

She carried her bag out into the common room and waited for Draco to come back from breakfast. She curled up on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself. She was quivering slightly. These weren't just any other rescue victims, these were her parents. They'd created her, raised her and they were going to have to trust her. She just hoped that by moving them she didn't draw any attention to them. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost them. This thought prompted a flow of tears to stream down her cheeks.

**What if I'm making a big mistake?**

The common room door opened. Draco entered and stopped still when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch in casual clothing and crying. Slowly, he sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She snuggled into him and sniffed. He always smelt so good – it was comforting.

"I've got to go home" she said softly, "My parents have to go into hiding. I've got to organise it".

He rubbed his hand up and down her back and examined her clothes,

"When are you going?" he asked

"The carriage is waiting to take me to the Hogwarts Express".

Draco nodded and began to move Hermione of him.

"Come on" he held out his hand, "lets get you to that carriage baby. You should be excited to see your parents".

She nodded, wiped her eyes and took his hand. Draco picked up her bag,

"Is this all your taking?" he asked confused

"Its enlarged" she replied.

They made their way through the hallways and down to the school gates where the carriage waited.

"I'll owl you" she told Draco.

He smiled and kissed her passionately. He didn't deepen it just kept it simple.

"I'll see you soon baby" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and climbed inside. The door shut and the carriage lurched forward. Hermione sighed and watched Draco get smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased.

**Xxxxx**

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving on platform 9 ¾ in approximately 10 minutes"

Hermione looked up from her book and our the window at the passing countryside. She sighed anxiously and shut the novel. She pulled on her jacket and smoothed her hair. She could feel the train beginning to slow down. Her thoughts were on just how she was going to explain to her parents her unexpected return home in the middle of the school term. They'd have questions of course and Hermione did not think for a second that convincing her parents to move would be easy. She felt the train stop and grabbed her bag.

The trolley lady waved to her, "Good luck dear"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you".

Her parents were waiting on the platform, eyes scanning the train for any sign of her. The moment she spotted her daughter Mrs Granger's eyes lit up with excitement. She rushed forward and pulled her daughter into a crushing hug,

"Oh Hermione welcome back".

"Hi mum, hi dad" beamed Hermione.

Mr Granger returned his daughter's greeting with a warm smile,

"Hi darling".

The little family made their way back to the muggle platforms and to their car which was parked outside the station. Once buckled in and on the road her father asked her the question she'd been dreading,

"So what's the behind your sudden visit? You don't usually return home during the school term"

Hermione fidgeted nervously, "Actually guys do you mind if we discuss this at home? Its only that its going to be a long conversation".

Mrs Granger turned in her seat so she was able to see her daughter,

"That's fine my darling. Now the thing I'm absolutely dying to hear all about is this boyfriend you mentioned in your letter. What's his name?"

Hermione blushed, "Draco Malfoy"

Her mother's face fell,

"You mean that nasty Slytherin boy?"

Hermione nodded slightly, "Well yes but he isn't nasty anymore. We dorm together because he's the Head Boy and I just got to see this whole other side of him and visa versa".

Her mother looked thoughtful for a few minutes,

"Well I guess everyone deserves a second chance" she reasoned, "Does he treat you well?"

Hermione smiled, "He is definitely not perfect but he respects me and listens to me. He understands my position with the Order and even though he may not agree with some of the things I have to do he supports me and he's very protective of me"

"Well doesn't he just sound dreamy!" gushed Mrs Granger.

Her husband nodded, "Well you know I'm a big fan of anyone who is able to look after my little girl but, seeing as he is a Slytherin, I have to ask if he's a good guy or a bad guy? I could have sworn you said he was a bad guy like his parents".

More nervous fidgeting,

"The Malfoy's have always been a family which supports Voldemort and the Dark Arts but Draco is different".

She rushed to get that last part in as her father's face creased with disapproval.

"What makes this kid so different from his Dark family?" he growled, "the apple never falls far from the family tree in my opinion".

Hermione shook her head quickly, "Draco's different dad. He's very his family and gone into hiding. He had Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on him and his best friend, who also comes from a Dark family, so that they are literally invisible and untouchable to anyone wishing to cause them harm".

"So now they fight for the good side?" asked her mother.

"Well no" explained Hermione, "part of the reason they needed to be protected is because they want to remain neutral in the war".

Her father clenched the steering wheel angrily,

"So while you're out there risking your life this Malfoy boy is just going to sit on the fence and watch?!"

"Dad this is Draco's choice and I'm ok with that. I love him and I know he'd never just sit and watch if he thought I was in any danger".

Finally, the car pulled into the driveway of the Granger household. Her house wasn't a mansion like Draco's but it was big enough for her family. With 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a great big kitchen sitting area.

Once inside Mrs Granger turned to her husband and daughter,

"Ok Hermione why don't I get us some tea and scones while you unpack. Then we'll have your long conversation".

With a nod Hermione began her ascent upstairs. She opened the door to her room and sighed sadly. Her bedroom had always been her favourite room in the house because it was her own little sanctuary. She dumped her bag on the floor, what was the point in unpacking, and climbed onto her double bed burrowing her head in between her pillows. Would she really be able to make her parents just give up and leave their home? A sudden scratching at the window interrupted her thought process. There, sitting on the window sill, was a beautiful black owl. It was so pristine that not even a feather lay out of place. She knew the owel was Draco's. She also knew he'd named it 'boy' when he was younger. The owl flew in and landed on her bed. Hermione fetched him a little dish of water and untied the letter,

_Hi Baby,_

_I just wanted to check you got to your parent's safely (Merlin I sound like some clingy sap). School is boring and tonight will be even higher on the boredom scale if you can catch my drift._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled at his letter. Draco never was one to express much emotion but she could read between the lines – he wanted to know that was safe and he missed her.

_Hello Mr Malfoy, _

_I am some safely and about to tell my parents they have to pack up their entires lives and leave. I miss you too and don't be to lonely without me._

_Love Hermione_

"Hey boy?" she asked softly, "Do you think you could take my reply to Draco?"

The owl clicked his beak and gave her an affectionate nip as she attached the letter and took him to the window.

"Have a good flight" she said and then released him into the afternoon sky.

She turned towards her bedroom door, opened it and began her journey downstairs to break the news to her parents.

**Xxxxx**

The portrait door swung open and Draco entered into the common room. He hadn't been kidding in his letter to Hermione – school had been very boring and dinner hadn't been much better. With his girlfriend gone Pansy was on the prowl. She'd sat next to him all through dinner and had kept trying to "rest" her hand on his leg. Eventually he'd snapped at her to stop and had almost completely turned away from her.

Once in his room Draco rid himself of his uniform and pulled on his silk pyjama pants and a top. He paused for a minute before reaching under his bed and pulling out a case of beer. Hermione would kill him if she knew he was keeping alcohol under his bed. With a wave of his wand the bottle was open and Draco moved back out into the common room.

**Merlin I am so bored.**

He collapsed lazily onto one of the couches and took a swig of the beer. He smirked at the thought of what he'd be doing right now if Hermione was here but then frowned as he glanced at the clock and realised they'd probably be doing homework.

**Hmm homework maybe I should do that.**

With a sigh he pulled himself off the couch and was just about to go in search of his school bag when there was knock at the door. He crossed the floor and pulled open the door to find Blaise standing outside.

"Wanna hang out?"

Draco looked at him oddly, "Your girlfriend is here. Why aren't you hanging out with her?"

Blaise barged in and fetched a beer from Draco's room,

"Ginny's got her period"

Draco flinched,

"and she's really moody. I told her she should go and spend the night with the girls- she'd earned it or some shit like that and lucky for me she fell for it".

They both raised their bottles and took another swing,

"That's screwed up" muttered Draco.

"Well you know it happens every month buddy" replied Blaise.

"Yeah but its still screwed up"

"Hey speaking of screwed up" Blaise grinned evilly as he pulled a bag of weed out of his pocket.

Draco grabbed the bag and looked at his friend in amazement.

"How fucking long have you had this?"

"Beginning of school. I would have brought it out earlier but women got in the way"

"But now they're gone" smirked Draco

"With the girls away the boys will play" laughed Blaise.

They each rolled a joint and lit up,

"To us".

They dragged, inhaled and blew out smiling happily at each other.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione thanked her mother as she placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Ok so what is going on Hermione?" asked her father.

She grasped the warm mug tightly,

"Ok" she sighed, "when you sent me off to Hogwarts I know you never expected that I would return telling you about my new friend who cheated death once and was probably going to have to do it again and again. You stuck by me though and you've tried your hardest to understand me and I am so thankful for that but I need to ask you one more favour".

She looked up at her parents who were now watching her very seriously,

"I need you to relocate. Sort of move into a Wizard Protection Program. You're in danger if you stay here".

Hermione's mother gasped in horror, "Has someone made threats against us?"

"No but they could. This is my fault really, my involvement in this war makes the both of you targets"

"but there has been no threats made?" clarified her father.

"But there will be"

"But there hasn't been yet?"

"But it will happen"

"Hermione! Has. there. been. any. threats. made. yet?"

"No" she said quietly.

Her father nodded, "Ok then that is that. If no threats have been made then there is no reason for us to move".

Hermione shook her head, "You need to listen to me. To Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I am nothing but a mudblood – scum, filth but you are muggles. To them that makes you nothing period. They will not blink an eyelash or spare a thought about you. There may not even **be** a warning. I **need** you to go into hiding. I **need** you to be safe. I **can't** fight in this war if I spend my every waking moment scared for you".

Her father slammed his fist on the table,

"Then don't" he yelled.

Hermione flinched and prepared to response however her mother spoke first,

"Steve maybe we should consider this"

"Jane we have a life here. We've built a home here"

"Dad I have to fight in this war. Harry is one of my best friends, he's like family to me and this war threatens him. Plus, this war threatens me. It threatens my right as a witch to practise magic based on my blood which they tell me is dirt, dirt which flows through my veins. **Your** blood flows through my veins".

"Sticks and stone Hermione"

"Sticks and stones? Hundred's even thousands of people could die at the hands of this mad man and you tell me sticks and stones?!"

"I would never have let you go to this school if I had ever thought for a second that this might happen"

"You would have suppressed my magic?" agured Hermione.

"Of course I would have" yelled her father.

Hermione felt tears flow down her face,

"Ok pause" interjected Jane, "Hermione **if** we choose to leave what would happen?"

"Don't bother explaining. We're not moving" growled her father.

"Steve hush! I want to know"

Hermione shakily picked up her tea and brought it to her lips. She found, however, that she was unable to drink so she placed it back on the table.

"We would pack up everything you needed and get rid of anything that may provide Voldemort or his Death Eaters with any ammunition against us. Then two Order members would come and take you into protection".

"Where would we go?"

Hermione shifted around nervously, "I'm not sure".

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"I wouldn't be able to know where you go. It would be for your protection".

"What happens if we stay?" questioned her mother.

"Then you will be at risk of being tortured and murdered all because they'll want to get to me through you".

Crookshanks wound himself through her legs and purred,

"Please" she choked out, "I don't want the both of you to suffer the consequences of my choices. I want my parents around when I turn 21, I want my parents at my wedding and I want my parents to be my children's grandparents but how can all that happen if you aren't here? Why should you sacrifice your lives for a world that isn't yours?"

"We would have to break all contact with you Hermione. You're our daughter and you're going into a war. How can we just sit back and not know anything about how you are?"

"You'll be able to contact Order members. They will be able to tell you".

**Xxxxx**

"Dude I'm so mellowed right now I reckon I could jump off the astronomy tower and I wouldn't feel a thing"

Blaise was spread out on the floor. He kept stretching various muscles and claiming he was so flexible that he had no strain. It had taken Draco a while but he'd managed to convince his friend that he probably wasn't the stretchiest dude in the world.

"Dude do you know what's the best?" asked Draco

"Pop Tarts?"

"Pop Tarts? What in the world…you're high man. No not Poppy Tarts. Sex! Sex on drugs"

Blaise sat up excited, "Oh shit yeah! Some of my best times have been when I was high! Its fucking great!"

"Its better then great. It is fucking paradise. Nothing is better"

"Yeah" laughed Blaise, "Pity we won't be doing that anymore what with girlfriends and all"

Draco frowned, "Yeah that sucks. Hermione would never go for that".

"Hey you wanna know something weird?" asked Blaise

Draco was silent, staring into space.

"Draco!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oi fucker listen ok? Its important. I had a thought the other day"

"Oh yeah? What?"

Blaise tried to look serious but ended up pulling a face,

"I reckon I could marry Ginny"

"Really?"

"Oh fuck yeah. It'd be easy. She'd been a good wife I reckon".

"She's got like 6 brothers though"

"Yeah well that would be a challenge. I never minded the Weasley twins though".

Draco was silent for a few more minutes,

"I don't think about marriage" he announced as if the idea had just come to him.

Blaise watched him confused,

"Hermione doesn't and I don't. We just don't".

"Ok mate" Blaise soothed, "I wasn't asking you to"

Draco nodded, "Ok lets roll another and then I'm gone"

**Xxxxx**

The moon has risen along time ago and the Granger's had not moved for their kitchen table.

"If we flee then we show them that we're afraid" argued Mr Granger.

"Dad these are not school yard bullies. They aren't going to back down just because you claim to be unafraid. They don't care" exclaimed Hermione.

Mr Granger tapped his fists on the table frustrated,

"Hermione, darling, your mother and I appreciate your concern and we appreciate that you've made the journey home to come and try look after us but we have survived the past 17 years since you were born and long before that" he tried to explain.

"Oh god!" she cried equally frustrated, "That is the most naïve, oblivious thing you've said all night dad! I don't know how else to describe to you the dangers of staying here. If you can't leave for you then at least do it for mum – she's got to live with this risk too. Or do it for me – I'm the one out there doing the fighting. Just accept for once that you can not be in control of everything that happens to you"

"Steve" Mrs Granger spoke up, "I really do think we need to consider this. Hermione's right. We're taking a lot of risks by staying put and what is really wrong with moving closer to the magical community? In the long run we'd be closer to Hermione".

"Jane we live a good life here. We have friends here and jobs here. This is the place where we raised our daughter. Do you really want to give this up because your 17 year old daughter is getting a little panicky?"

Hermione was outraged,

"**Our 17 year old daughter is getting a little panicky?" He treats me like I'm still a child!**

"This is her world Steve! She knows the dangers. Hermione's very rational. She wouldn't just move us without good reason"

"Now you listen here – " her father began.

"**Enough!**" yelled Hermione, "Enough. This is my world's war but you are my parents. You've spent your entire lives protecting me and now **I** must protect **you**. So here are your choices. Either you co-operate with me and decide to move willingly and help me pack **or** I'll pack everything myself and then erase your memories. You'll have no recollection of who you are or what you do and then I'll send you to India thinking your chefs on a mission to learn how to cook every curry in existence! I am of age in the Wizarding world and it wouldn't be a crime for me to do so"

"How dare you!" roared her father.

"I don't want you force either of you to do anything and I'd much rather you remember I exist but if you're going to fight me on it any longer Dad then I will. The big decisions already been made. You **will** be relocating. Now the only decision left is under what circumstances you'll do it. This is my decision and I **will** protect my family. I'll give you until morning to decide".


	25. Leaving On A Jet Plane

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot

Leaving on a Jet Plane – Sarah Montgomery.

Hi guys,

I'm not so sure that posting the notes on my account are working so I thought I'd give this a try again. It's an emotional beginning to this chapter but one that was necessary. You'll then meet a new character who is coincidently Draco's new challenge. Everything is going to get a little interesting from here. You will also get to see a darker side to Draco and Blaise. I highly recommend you go onto my account and catch up on the little notes I've been leaving.

Xx

**Now the time has come to leave you**

**One more time let me kiss you**

**Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way.**

**Dream about the days to come when I won't**

**Have to leave alone. **

**About the time that I won't have to say.**

**So kiss me and smile for me.**

**Tell me that you'll wait for me.**

**Hold me like you'll never let me go.**

**Because I'm leaving on a jet plane**

**I don't know when I'll be back again.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

Hermione sat gazing around her room. It was a mixture of both her muggle life pre Hogwarts and her magical life. Awards from her Primary School covered her shelves. They were all academic of course as Hermione had never been into sports and she'd never learned a musical instrument. Photos of the trio were everywhere – by her bed, on the walls and even on her mirror. She couldn't believe she was going to have to pack all this stuff up.

"Hermione?" her mother poked her head in, "Can we talk to you?"

She nodded and her parents came into her room. She got up from her bed allowing them to sit down and moved to lean against her window.

"Well?" she asked dreading any answer but the one she wanted.

Her parents looked at each other sadly,

"We'll move. We won't fight you" spoke her father as he took her mother's hand.

Hermione nodded thankfully. She'd never wanted to obliviate her parents.

"So what now?" they asked.

"We pack" she answered, "someone will be arriving to get you tomorrow morning"

"Only one day to pack?!" asked her mother shocked.

"We need to get you out of here as soon as possible"

"How much can we take?"

"As much as you want. We need to rid the house of all personal items".

They nodded,

"Well I guess I'll go and pick up some boxes" her father said gruffly.

"I'll start packing stuff into bags" agreed her mother.

Once they'd left the room Hermione pulled a duffel bag out of her wardrobe and cast another enlarging spell. She then proceeded to pack all her clothes and shoes into it.

**I never knew I had so much stuff.**

Next she moved onto her books. There were so many that Hermione was sure they would push the boundaries of an enlarging spell but they went right in. With her wardrobe and book shelves empty Hermione's room was beginning to look quite bare. She sighed sadly as she moved onto packing her photo frames and pulling photos from her mirror and walls. Most of them were of Harry and Ron and the rest of her Gryffindor friends. Hardly any photos remained of the days before Hermione attended Hogwarts. Finally, with all her photos safely stored away in a box in her duffel bag she turned to the only two things left: her CD collection and laptop computer. She ran her fingers lightly over the lined up CD cases,

"If you pack that slowly you're never going to finish".

Hermione turned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Its just sad mum. I grew up in this house after all".

Her mother smiled, "Oh so Miss Bossy does feel somewhat saddened over our abandonment of our family home".

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's taunting,

"Of course I do mum".

Mrs Granger nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. She picked up the lines of CDs and placed them in the bag she'd seen Hermione pack everything else into.

"Your father's packing up the study and I'll go and do the kitchen so you would be able to do the attic? Its all boxes up there you'll just need to make sure they're all completely packed and closed up".

Hermione nodded and set about packing up her computing stuff.

**Xxxxx**

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts and Draco was piling his plate full of food. Blaise, who was one step ahead of him, had constructed himself a huge sandwich and was now attempting to fit it in his mouth.

"Stupid drugs" mumbled Draco, "Stupid feelings of starvation"

Blaise nodded in agreement as he attempted the sandwich from a different angle. They'd just managed to cram their mouths full when Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table and addressed the hall,

"This Saturday night the annual Hogwarts Founders ball will be held. I am sure I do not need to explain to you the proper etiquette expected of you but just in case some of you find yourselves suffering a bout of short term memory loss I will go over the rules".

A groan went up from the student body but she ignored it and pulled out a role of parchment,

"There will be no inappropriate dancing. This means suitable contact distance between persons on the dance floor"

"Damn I so wanted to dry hump Ginny in front of the staff faculty" muttered Blaise.

"There will be no inappropriate dress styles. Ladies this means no mid-thigh dresses. Gentlemen this means suits. There will be **no** alcohol. The drinks provided will all have anti-spiking spells placed upon them".

"That's why we have an after party" smirked Blaise.

"Finally, Mr Filch's list of banned items still applies at the ball and also our prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl will open the ball with our first dance".

With that she sat and a loud, excited chatter broke out amongst the girls as most of the guys hung their heads in annoyance at the realisation they would have to find dates.

"Gotta love girlfriends"

"Yeah" agreed Draco, "ready made dates".

**Xxxxx**

The dust and darkness of the attic was beginning to get to Hermione. After 17 years of living under the same roof the amount of junk her family had managed to accumulate was amazing and yet she couldn't bring herself to throw any of it away. She'd found her old baby things, her parent's old school things and even her grandparents wedding things.

"How're you going up there?" called up her father.

"Phew" she pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I've just finished. These are all ready to go"

"Ok well I've just let an owl into your room. It's got a letter. Looks pretty important too"

Hermione smiled and climbed down the attic ladder,

"Its probably just Draco"

However, as she entered into her room she very quickly realised that her father had been right when he'd said it looked important. There, sitting on her desk, was Professor Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Hello" she said softly as she removed the letter tied to his leg.

_Dearest Miss Granger, _

_I trust discussions with your parents are progressing well. _

_Now as you are returning to school tomorrow I was wondering as to whether I could trouble you with a favour. A young man by the name of Arion will be travelling with you as you return to Hogwarts tomorrow. However, as he did not attend Hogwarts he is unsure of the platform procedure. I have arranged for him to wait for you between platforms nine and ten. Once in his company your assistance in aiding him to board the train would be much appreciated. Please feel free to answer any of his questions about our school and, to a degree, our organisation. He is under the protection of the Order._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. _

Hermione looked up from the letter.

**Under the protection of the Order? I wonder why he's coming to Hogwarts?**

For dinner that night the Granger's did something very unusual. They ordered pizza and softdrink and sat in front of the TV. Coming from such a health conscious family Hermione could not remember every doing anything as laid back as this. Mrs Granger raised her glass of coke,

"To our family. While separation looms we must live in the hope that it will not be for long"

As they toasted their little family Hermione shuffled around awkwardly,

"Mum, Dad I'm so sorry. I never intended to put you in danger and I never wanted for you to have to sacrifice so much on my account".

She hung her head as her dad coughed with the intensity of the emotions being shared but spoke up,

"Hermione when your mother and I knew you were coming into this world we planned. Boy or girl all we wanted was a healthy baby. When we got a daughter we were overjoyed because you were so perfect and so beautiful and we knew our only purpose in life was to protect you and raise you properly. Last night when you gave us the ultimatum, as angry as I was, I was proud because suddenly before me did not stand my little girl but a young woman who had turned out every bit as much as your mother and I had dreamed the first time we saw you as a tiny baby. You have nothing to apologise for"

And there, for perhaps the first time ever, the little family were able to really look at each other and understand and accept the reality of which they now all faced – together even it separated.

When Hermione climbed into bed that night she felt fear. Fear for her family, for the future, for her friends, for everyone. Her little room, which had once been her sanctuary, was now empty and impersonal – it was cold. She curled up under the blankets and thought about Draco and how much she missed him. She knew if he were here right now that she would feel safe and maybe the cold demeanour of her room wouldn't attack at her heart so fiercely. Her house was silent and it was in this strange, eerie silence that Hermione closed her eyes and hoped it would all be over soon.

**Xxxxx**

The car boot slammed with the last of the Granger's belongings and Hermione turned sadly to face her old Professor,

"I'm glad it's you and Arthur taking them Remus" she said quietly, "I know you'll look after them".

Lupin placed a firm hand on her shoulder,

"You're showing the bravery of a true Gryffindor Hermione. Not many could send their family away as you are –even if it was for their own protection. It's a selfish flaw of the human race, which I'm glad to see you do not possess. You're doing the right thing".

Hermione pulled her arms around herself,

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Love" he answered sadly.

"Ok we're all set" said Arthur cheerfully.

Hermione moved towards her nervous looking parents,

"I trust these two men with my life and you are beyond safe with them".

Her father nodded slowly but her mother burst into tears and pulled Hermione into a hug,

"I love you" she sobbed

"I love you too. I love both of you and that's why you have to go".

They all embraced once more and then Hermione watched as her parents climbed inside what was a magically enhanced muggle taxi – courtesy of Arthur. She waved goodbye and kept waving goodbye until the taxi had turned the corner and was gone from sight. Then, with a deep composing breath, Hermione raised her wand and signalled the Knight bus.

**Xxxxx**

A 17 year old boy waited eagerly at Kings Cross Station. Although to passers by his stance suggested anything but impatience. He was lent up against up against the pillar separating platforms nine and ten gazing at the people as they hurried along caught up in their own busy lives. A young woman, whom the boy considered to look his age, hurried towards him and the boy stood up straight,

**Maybe this is you**

He smiled charmingly only to have her rush straight past him,

**Maybe not.**

With a sigh of annoyance he returned to leaning against the pillar. He felt very insecure here- not that he'd ever admit it. When Dumbledore had told him his plan he'd been less then impressed. Go outside in public? The man had to be insane. People were looking for him night and day and did it have to be a muggle station? Not that he had anything against them but his up bringing still made him unsure and suspicious of these people who had learned so well to survive without magic. However, he was caught mid-thought by the sight of another young woman who'd just entered the train station. She was looking around sadly as if the mere muggle building could provide all the answers to her questions. She was walking his way and the closer she got the more the boy began to notice just how beautiful this woman was. She'd dressed in a pair of jeans which fit her form so nicely and slipped perfectly inside her tan boots. Her brown curls bounced around wildly as she pulled her black jacket tighter around her petite body. She must have sensed him watching her because she looked around in his direction and smiled as she made her way towards him,

"Arion?" she asked unsure.

As the comprehension dawned on him that **this** must be the girl he was waiting for he silently thanked Merlin for sending him such a vision.

"You must be Hermione" he returned her smile.

As they shook hands the boy felt a rush somewhere below his pants line at the softness of her skin.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she was saying, "I had something to attend to before arriving here but anyway we need to get onto our platform".

She pulled him to stand facing the middle of the pillar,

"It's a bit of a trick really. All you have to do is walk forward and don't stop. Even if you think you're going to hit the wall".

He turned confused, "I don't need to say a spell or anything?"

She shook her head sweetly and urged him forward. Disbelieving but willing to try the boy began to move. He watched as the wall got closer and closer and then just when he thought he was going to hit it and look like a complete fool he found himself emerging out onto another platform where a large scarlet engine sat with the words 'Hogwarts Express' shining in gold along its carriages. Hermione was besides him only seconds later,

"We need to hurry. The train is leaving in about a minute" she said with a glance to her watch.

They boarded the train and picked a compartment and after storing her duffel bag overhead the girl sat opposite him,

"Well welcome to the Hogwarts Express. If you're hungry we'll be able to get food when the train starts moving".

As if perfectly timed the doors to the engine could be heard shutting and the train began to crawl out of the station and back to a world both passengers were eager to return to.

**Xxxxx**

Ginny sat in Blaise's room after school watching the clock. She knew Hermione had boarded the train that morning and that she would be arriving before dinner. She'd had a busy day. Classes had been exhausting and on top of that she'd had multiple conversations with multiple people all about the same topic- the ball. So for Ginny being in Blaise's room right now was paradise. No chatting girls and only Crabbe and Goyle to worry about and they weren't even there. She snuggled up in his sheets completely untucking them and cuddled up to the pillows which smelt so much of him,

"Now that's cute" she heard her boyfriend chuckle.

She opened one eye to watch him as he crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed,

"So about this ball…"

"Oh no" she groaned, "not you too"

"What?" he asked confused

"The ball! I've been hearing about it all day!"

Blaise moved closer to her and began placing light kisses on her neck,

"I'm just excited to see you all dressed up"

"I'm sure" she replied sarcastically.

"No seriously" he placed a kiss on her lips, "I love going to balls"

"Because you used to score at them"

"Hey Hey what's with the used to? I can still score I just have to restrict my scoring to one target"

Ginny giggled as he pulled her against him,

"You're not going to get any action right now we have to go greet Hermione soon".

Blaise buried his face into the crook of her neck,

"Oh please Gin please. We haven't done anything in ages and I'm dying. Its not healthy for me to be left out in the cold for so long"

"What a week? That's not long and plus I have my period anyway"

"Can't we just muck around a bit?" he whined

"Ewe Blaise! No! Come on have a cold shower or take a you-time break"

"A what time break?" laughed the Slytherin.

"A you-time break" she replied quietly.

"and what does one do in a you-time break?" he asked slyly.

Ginny felt herself blush, "You know what you do"

She tried to get up but Blaise jumped on top of her,

"oh no this is too good to miss"

He was smirking at her now,

"Come on Gin" he taunted, "What do you do in a you-time break?"

She looked up at him stubbornly, "You. Jerk. Off"

She was rewarded with more laughter and another smirk,

"Now that's very cute babe but you and I both know that it has a proper name so would you be able to use that proper name?"

Ginny squirmed trying to get away but Blaise's hand moved down to her hip to hold her still,

"Come on Gin"

She looked up at him in disbelief,

**He's not going to give up is he? Oh come on Ginny its just a word. A really embarrassing word to have to say when your boyfriend is laying on top of you…hold on that gives me an idea.**

She smiled up at him,

"Can I ask you a question first?" she asked innocently

"Sure thing my little Gryffindor"

"Ok" she said sweetly, "So do you like sex?"

"Oh you know I do"

"Do you like having sex with me?"

Blaise ground his hips against her, "Absolutely".

She smiled, "and would you like to continue having sex with me?"

Blaise was now somewhat confused, "Ah yes?"

"Then get off me and stop trying to make me say embarrassing words or I promise a sexless week will seem like nothing when compared to sexless **months**".

She laughed as he practically flew off her and across the room,

"Maybe we should go get Hermione" he mumbled

Ginny smiled triumphantly and nodded.

**Xxxxx**

"So will you be joining our classes now?" asked Hermione curiously.

The boy shooks his head smugly, "No I've finished school"

"Really? But you look no older then a seventh year"

"I'm not but I did an advanced version of my final year at Durmstrang so I could go into hiding before the war"

Hermione looked down at the Potions book in her hands that she'd been reading only a short time before but now she felt silly,

"So you went to Durmstrang?" she asked.

The boy nodded, "Let me ask you a question"

"Ok"

"Why were you in muggle London?"

"I had something to do"

She was cute when trying to conceal stuff he decided. She just seemed too innocent to lie. He got up and sat next to her,

"Oh come on you can tell me"

She smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Or I could just get it out of you?"

Hermione looked at him confused,

"Are you flirting with me?"

He moved closer to her, "Would you like me to?"

She laughed nervously and moved away from him,

"I'm sorry but-"

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in approximately 2 minutes"

"Oh ok let's go" she hurriedly stood up and began gathering her things.

**Xxxxx**

Draco, Blaise and Ginny waited patiently at the gate for any sign of a carriage. It was cold outside and beginning to get dark but they continued to wait,

"Hey Ginny?" asked Draco

"Yes Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "Masturbation"

The two boys burst into a fit of laughter and Ginny turned to glare at her boyfriend,

"You told him?!"

Blaise nodded still laughing and Ginny shook her head,

"I hate boys".

Suddenly, the sound of an approaching carriage could be heard,

"Its about time!" Ginny cried with relief.

The carriage pulled up and Hermione raced from within it and into Draco's arms,

"Hi" she breathed as he swung her around excitedly,

"Welcome back Granger" greeted Blaise.

"Who'd you bring with you?" asked Ginny as Arion exited the carriage.

It took Blaise and Draco about one second to realise who her companion was and the reaction was instantaneous. Blaise grabbed a hold of Ginny and pulled her behind him whilst Draco stepped in front of Hermione. Both boys drew their wands,

"What are **you** doing here?" snarled Draco.

Arion chuckled and shook his head, "Its figures that she'd have a boyfriend although I have to say I am surprised to find that its you Draco".

He then turned to Blaise,

"Long time no see old friend"

"I am no friend of yours" snapped Blaise.

"**What** is going on?!" demanded Hermione.

She tried to step from behind her boyfriend but he blocked her path,

"**Don't** move Hermione"

The boy smirked and stepped forward,

"Now now Draco as much as I am sure you're enjoying playing the role of great protector but there is really no need. I've just spent the past 6 hours on a train completely alone with her and I haven't laid one hand on her"

"That's true Draco he hasn't. He's been a good travelling companion".

Arion smirked at them,

"What are you doing here Verrill?" growled Blaise.

"He's under Order protection" answered Hermione.

Arion gestured to Hermione to signify that she was right.

"**Why **is he under Order protection?" demanded Draco

"That, Mr Malfoy, is none of your concern"

Footsteps announced the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Verrill you will follow me please"

She turned abruptly and set off back towards the castle with Arion in her wake.

"The rest of you will go to dinner immediately" she yelled behind her.

The moment she and Arion were gone Draco and Blaise turned to face their girlfriends,

"You are not to go near him" ordered Draco.

"Yes, stay away not one word, not one glance" seconded Blaise.

"No" said Hermione, "He's under Order protection. Dumbledore arranged for me to meet him. Draco this is my job you **know** it is"

"Hermione I know its your job but you have no idea about this guy, you have no idea what he is capable of" he argued.

"This isn't fair. Hermione and I are able to look after ourselves. Hermione's in the Order, my parents are in the Order and the moment I turn 17 I'll be in the Order. If Dumbledore sent Hermione to look after him then he must be safe".

Blaise moved forward and took her hands,

"Ginny I love you and it's my job to protect you. Please we're serious. Now lets get going. Come on!"

With that the boys began hustling the girls up to the castle and into the hall exchanging looks of confusion and concern.

**Xxxxx**

After dinner Draco owled Blaise,

_No screwing around tonight._

_Head's common room at midnight._

_D_

He'd just sent the letter when Hermione stormed past him,

**I'm not going to get any action tonight anyway**

He moved slowly into her room,

"Look Hermione…"

"I told you" she spun around to face him, "the moment we got back together I told you that you would have to accept what I did for the Order. You can't stand in my way even if you don't like the way the guy looks".

Draco sighed,

"Hermione please if you're so dedicated to the Order then go to Dumbledore and get him to rethink his decision"

She grabbed her pyjamas and stripped off her jacket, jeans and boots.

"No Draco I won't. Everyone deserves a second chance. Isn't that what Dumbledore gave you and Blaise?"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head in disagreement,

"No because we were never evil. That was just an assumption, a wrong assumption".

Hermione, now completely changed into bed time clothing, turned to face her boyfriend looking up at him with her big brown eyes,

"Please Draco I need you to let me do my job"

It almost worked too. He looked into her big beautiful eyes and wanted to give her whatever she wanted yet, somewhat now reluctantly, he shook his head.

Hermione stomped her foot angrily, "I can't **believe** you! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I can't protect myself or handle a 17 yr old boy? You are **not** my master Draco. You don't own me and you can't tell me what to do. I can do what I want. I am my own boss".

She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door hard,

Draco was beginning to get fed up, "Hermione I **do not** think your stupid and I know you can look after yourself and handle a 17 yr old boy just not this one. I've seen full grown wizards who can't handle this one. I **am** going to try and protect you because that is **my** job"

He crossed the room and climbed into her bed and waited. Soon enough she exited the bathroom and climbed in beside him,

"You can't stop me" she said stubbornly.

"I can try" he replied equally stubborn.

Silence fell upon them as Draco pulled her into him and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist,

"You know we have the Founder's ball tomorrow night"

"I'll buy a dress" she said emotionlessly.

"Hermione don't hate me" he said softly.

She sighed, "I don't hate you Draco I love you but I don't like you very much right now"

He nodded even though it was pitch dark and he knew she couldn't see him,

"I can live with that" he replied.

**Xxxxx**

Right on the dot of midnight Blaise was at the Head's dorm. Draco, who'd been laying silently next to a sleeping Hermione for hours, slowly removed his arm from her waist and went to answer the door.

"The fucking dungeons are freezing" hissed Blaise.

Draco pointed his wand at the fireplace and watched as the logs burst into flames.

"I don't like this Blaise" he mumbled.

"Me either, my friend, me either. You know he's staying in the Slytherin dorms? I refused to let Ginny stay down there so we had to go to Gryffindor. She's mighty pissed you know"

Draco nodded,

"Oh I think I know"

"Granger no better then?"

He shook his head, "She says she's going to befriend him anyway and I can't stop her"

"Ah gotta love it when they play that card"

"hmm yes. So what do you think?"

Blaise thought for a moment before pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and answering,

"I think this whole situation is one fucking bad idea and I don't want him here"

"Agreed" said Draco taking the cigarette offered to him.

"So what do we do?" asked Blaise quietly.

"Well I'm not sitting around doing nothing while Hermione tries to make friends with him".

They sat quietly each to their own thoughts, smoke filling the common room. An owl screeched outside and the fire crackled. Finally, Draco spoke,

"We scare the little fuck. Make him aware that he's not wanted, not liked and definitely not welcome. Starting tomorrow we gather allies, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott I don't care who. We make him aware that we run the show and that he's to stay the fuck away from us and the girls or things are going to get dangerous"

Blaise nodded, "He's a Verrill. They don't understand anything **but** power and if he steps even a toenail out of line then **BAM** we take him down"

"He's going to regret the day he ever stepped foot in Hogwarts"

"One more thing" Blaise added, "The girls. I want them followed. When they aren't with us I want them observed. I don't want to give him even a second's opportunity. If he looks like he's going to try something **BAM!**"

Draco blew a series of smoke rings, "They'll hate us".

"They don't need to know" said Blaise cunningly.

The two boys nodded in agreement,

"Its what must be done" said Draco seriously.

Blaise stood up and crossed to the door,

"Tomorrow it begins" he said.

The portrait closed behind him.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione stirred when she felt the bed sink slightly with a new weight. Groggily she realised Draco had not been laying with her,

"Draco?" she called out softly.

She felt his arm snake around her waist one more,

"Shh baby its ok. I'm right here"

He smelt of cigerettes,

"Where were you?"

"Just thinking little cub. Go back to sleep"

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and soon his breathing became heavy with sleep. Hermione yawned and snuggled into him letting his scent envelope her and was soon fast asleep once more.


	26. Overprotected

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi Guys!

So here is the twenty-sixth chapter!! YEY!! Let me know what you think because honestly writing it felt a little weird to me…kind of like I was just writing on automatic. For that reason and that reason only I am going to take the next week and a bit off. I was determined to get this chapter finished and out into the real world but in order to do that I had to really push myself. This chapter has been written **while **watching HP 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 just to keep me motivated…oh and a little charmed thrown in there too. Now I don't want to write average stuff I mean I've read enough average stuff to last me a life time and I vowed when I first started writing that I'd never do that. So I am going to take the break in order to recharge and regroup with hopefully some great new ideas. Just thought I should let you know because I know I tend to update on a fairly consistent basis.

I hope you all understand.

Straight

Xx

Overprotected – Britney Spears

**Say hello to the girl that I am**

**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**

**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**

**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**

**There must be another way**

**Cause I believe in taking chances**

**But who am I to say what a girl is to do?**

**God I need some answers**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Overprotected**

"Come on Blaise. Hurry up! Merlin you are so annoying" Ginny huffed as she walked ahead of her boyfriend down the corridor.

"Ginny slow down will you! You never know who could be lurking up ahead!"

She spun sharply, hands on her hips and a scowl mad enough that anyone in their right mind would have cowered but not Blaise.

"Oh so now you believe danger is hiding behind ever dark corner and in every dark shadow? One person can't be in so many corners and shadows at once Blaise. Jeez you're such a jerk"

Blaise finally caught up, "For wanting to protect you? I'm a jerk for wanting to protect my girlfriend?"

"Ah yeah" she said as if it was obvious, "You're girlfriend is **not** made of glass. She survived before you and if you don't watch yourself she'll survive **after** you"

She turned back towards her destination,

"Now come on"

**xxxxx**

Hermione had just begun to wake up when she heard a loud banging on the portrait door and heard Draco get up to answer it,

"Red? What the hell-"

"Out of the way Malfoy. I'm here to see Hermione not you"

Suddenly, Hermione's door swung open and her best friend stood in the doorway,

"Hermione get up. We've got a ball to shop for and I for one would love to get out of here"

Nodding slowly Hermione pulled herself out of bed and into her closet.

**Xxxxx**

"Bit early isn't it?" asked Draco as he watched Blaise make coffee.

"Hey mate you try arguing with her. In case you hadn't noticed she's really angry"

Draco smirked, "Well that's your fault for dating a Weasley. Everyone knows they're all hot heads".

Blaise rolled his eyes and took a gulp from his mug,

"Oh yeah thanks for pouring me a cup" said Draco sarcastically.

They both turned as Hermione's door opened and both girls stepped out, purses in hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise worriedly,

"We" said Ginny gesturing to herself and her friend, "are going shopping"

"And you" said Hermione gesturing to the both of them, "are not welcome. We've had enough of the two of you"

"Hermione…" Draco began.

Ginny held up a hand to silence him, "Save it. We don't care"

The two boys watched, shocked, as the girls promptly turned on their heels and departed.

Blaise sighed, "and that's why we need babysitters"

Draco nodded, "Well let's get to it then. Summon everyone here".

**Xxxxx**

The carriage slowed to a stop and set the girls loose upon Hogsmede.

"Ok" sighed Ginny, "dress shopping. No matter how annoying our stupid boyfriends are they are also our dates to the ball so lets just forget about all this stuff and go shopping".

Hermione nodded, "Ok dresses. Lets go"

They set off down the road and towards the dress shop.

"Did Draco tell you about the after party?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"What after party?"

"Apparently not. Ok well Slytherin is having an after party so that they can all get totally trashed after a night of being gentlemen. Its take a toll on them you see"

"Fantastic" groaned Hermione.

They reached the store and entered inside. Fro the looks of it half of Hogwart's female population had decided to leave their dress shopping until the last minute.

"Hello ladies" greeted a shop assistant, "dresses for the ball I assume. Well tell me what kind of dresses you're looking for?"

Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and smiled at the assistant,

"Well actually we're looking for Simone"

"Oh ok easily done. I'll go fetch her"

With a final smile she turned and left in search of Simone. Hermione turned to Ginny confused,

"A while back Simone's husband got in some trouble for enchanting some muggle hats and it would have been first page news but dad cleared it up quickly and quietly for them. Simone told me to ask for her when the ball came around".

A lady with eccentric purple curly hair made her way towards them through the throng of girls,

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you"

"Simone this is my friend Hermione"

The lady smiled at Hermione,

"It's a pleasure Miss Granger" they shook hands, "Ok why don't you ladies follow me?"

They followed her from one end of the store to the other and then out the back. Here a couple of racks of dresses stood,

"This" said Simone gesturing to the racks, "is my private collection. You won't find these dresses out on the shop floor. It would be a real treat for me to see the two of you in my dresses".

With a wave of her wand a tape measure zoomed out of a basket placed haphazardly on the floor and begun to measure the girls,

"Ginny my darling with your complexion and beautiful hair I'm seeing you in a pale blue"

Excitedly she turned to her rack and began to rifle through it. Finally, she pulled out a full-length blue dress from her collection.

"Ok jump behind that screen and try it on"

While Ginny changed Simone turned to Hermione and looked her up and down,

"Now you, my dear, have the figure I always dreamed of as a young woman, petite build, decent size bust and lovely long legs. I already know the perfect dress for you"

She smiled mysteriously as Ginny emerged. The dress was perfect for her. The top half of the dress was a tight, wrap design, which continued to her hips and then flowed loosely down the rest of her body so that when she turned around the bottom of the dress swished around her. The top was a halter and showed off her cleavage nicely.

"Wow Gin" breathed Hermione.

"Ok here these shoes are just perfect" fussed Simone handing Ginny a pair of heels.

After a couple of twirls it was decided that Ginny could find no dress that suited her better.

"Now you Miss Granger. If this dress is not the one for you well I'll give up magic," she laughed.

Hermione took the dress and moved behind the screen. It was a strapless dress, which had thick horizontal forest green then black stripes. With a flick of her wand the dress was zipped up and Hermione examined herself in the mirror. The dress clung to her every curve and ended just below her knees.

"Come on Hermione come out!" called Ginny.

Slowly, she stepped for behind the screen and put on the black heels Simone gave her.

"Hermione if you don't buy that dress I'll kill you" threatened Ginny, "You'll drive Draco mad looking like that".

Simone nodded furiously in agreement and eventually Hermione gave in. Secretly, she agreed with Ginny. She knew Draco would love her in it. So with the dresses and shoes purchased the girls thanked Simone and set off to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

**Xxxxx**

The Head's common room was currently looking quite crowded considering it was only built to hold two people. Boys filled every chair and couch space and some now even occupied patches of floor. All were focussed on the blonde and black haired boys that stood before them. Draco addressed them,

"For those of you that are not yet aware Arion Verrill arrived at our school yesterday evening. He's currently occupying a bed within Slytherin House, our House. I do not believe I need to recap over the actions of his family, as I'm sure each of you will easily be able to recall the details yourself. Our main concern is his presence here among our living quarters and school grounds".

He paused in order to watch the shock set in as the boys realised the seriousness of the matter that Draco has just shared with them

"Why is he here?" demanded Nott uncomfortably.

"We believe Dumbledore's brought him here under protection of the Order" said Blaise.

A loud uproar was heard from the group of boys,

"Is he insane?!" Vaisley cried, "The old crackpots finally lost it"

Draco nodded, "I believe so. This is why Blaise and I asked you here today. Verrill cannot be trusted by anyone. He's a threat and a disgrace to the name of 'wizard' and we do not want him here"

"Hold on Malfoy" interrupted Derek Calloway, "Isn't your girlfriend an Order member?"

"So?"

"Well doesn't that mean she supports Dumbledore's decision?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione is unaware of the severity of the situation. However, she has had little impact on Blaise and my decision"

"And what would that be?" questioned Nott.

Blaise stepped forward, "We want him to understand to his position in being here. We do not like him and we want it made clear. Who else can do that better then a pack of Slytherins? After all, its safe to assume that we're the only house that truly knows of the Verrill's and the only house with the balls to do something about it"

A murmur of agreement passed through the group. Draco held up a piece of parchment,

"If you choose to sign this it means you agree with our opinions of Verrill and are willing to lend a hand to our cause. We want him powerless; he is nothing and should be treated as such. If you sign this then you agree with our plan to run him from the school".

He slammed the parchment on the coffee table with a quill and watched as boy after boy sighed their name. Once everyone has signed Blaise spoke,

"Spells, broken limbs, cruel pranks nothing is too much. Just remember though boys, death lands you in Azkaban. We'll meet again soon".

Slowly, the pack of boys trailed from the common room,

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Vaisley. Wait up" called out Draco.

The four boys turned to face the two Slytherins as they moved forward,

"We've got a special task for you" Blaise instructed.

Nott eyed them suspiciously, "Oh yeah? What?"

"Hermione and Ginny" asked Draco.

"You're kidding right?" asked Vaisley, "You just said you weren't worried about them.

"Well we lied," snapped the blonde.

"What Draco means," corrected Blaise, "is that the both of them are too oblivious to the real danger Verrill presents. We need them watched"

"And what's in it for us?" asked Crabbe.

Draco smirked, "That manwhore glory we keep denying you"

The four boys stopped their questioning in order to consider the offer,

"No more fucking around? You'd accept us?"

"You'd be one of the greats," confirmed Blaise.

The four thought for a few seconds more,

"Deal" answered Nott finally, "so what do we have to do?"

"We want them observed only," explained Draco, "and only when they aren't with us"

"No following them into the bathroom though Vaisley" smirked Blaise.

"And if they are speaking to him?" asked Goyle.

"You observe," replied Draco, "you break observation only, and I mean only, if he is about to try and attack them. Otherwise, they are **not** to know they are being followed. Is that quite clearly understood?"

Each boy nodded,

"We want new of any interactions with him or of anything strange" added Blaise.

"So" began Draco slowly, "considering the girls are out shopping and we are not with them shouldn't two of you be off and racing to find them?"

After a quick debate Crabbe and Goyle rushed from the common room.

"You'd better keep your word," threatened Nott.

"Theodore, Theodore" said Blaise jovially patting him on the shoulder, "There'll be no need to break our word should the four of you keep us happy and our girls protected"

He gave the two remaining boys a shove towards the door,

"Now get out of here," he ordered.

**Xxxxx**

The two girls dumped their bags in Hermione's room and collapsed onto Hermione's bed,

"Phew I'm exhausted," exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione just groaned,

"I'm not in the mood for dancing tonight".

With a great sigh Ginny rolled onto her stomach and looked down at her friend,

"So what do you think is so bad about Arion?"

"I don't care" she replied, "he's under the Order's protection and that's all that matters"

"I agree with you 'Mione I do. I still wonder though what has the boys so worried"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Ginny"

"No they don't. Not everyone" Blaise spoke from the doorway.

The girls turned to see him and Draco,

"You can't seriously believe that?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I do. I believe in it most strongly. Some people should just suffer the consequences of their first chances"

Hermione glared at him, "Well Blaise you would think that wouldn't you? Since you're so perfect and you've never needed a second chance"

"Oh that's just great Hermione. Just great –"

"Ah hey guys" Ginny tried

"You know people **can** change Blaise. There was once a time we thought you were some nasty Slytherin Death Eater"

"Yeah but that was stupidity not truth" he growled.

"But if I hadn't trust you in the first place with the flying lessons then we'd never have found out it was all assumptions about you. **That** was a second chance Blaise"

"No Hermione that was desperation"

"Desperation?! I never came to you begging and I would have survived without your help!"

"ENOUGH" Ginny yelled, "STOP FIGHTING"

"I agree" said Draco somewhat more calmly, "this is a battle of wills that is not going to end anytime soon so I want you, Blaise, and Red to go and get ready for this ball. We'll see you in the hall later"

Blaise huffed and grabbed Ginny's bags,

"Fine" he said before storming from the room.

"See you later" Ginny bid and rushed after him.

Draco turned to Hermione, mouth open, prepared to speak,

"Oh don't you start" she snapped, "Get out I need to get ready"

**xxxxx**

Steam followed Arion from the bathroom as he emerged. After dropping his towel and pulling on some silk pants, he sighed. His stay at Hogwarts had been less then accommodating and it was beginning to take its toll on the boy. He hadn't so much as considered sleeping last night as his dorm mates had left him feeling threatened and suspicious of their intentions towards him. The reputation of the Slytherins preceded them. Arion knew of their house even when at Durmstrang. That is why, even though he had been informed that his stay at Hogwarts would be a long one, he had not unpacked any of his belongings. If given the chance he wanted to be able to move as quickly as possible.

The boy turned to his bed where he'd laid out a suit ready – McGonagall had informed him that visitor or not he would attend the ball. The sudden sound of the door caught his attention and he turned just in time to dodge a stunning spell. The boys Nott and Vaisley stood before him,

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

He dived for his wand but Nott got there first and pointed his own wand right at the base of Arion's neck,

"You're scum" he growled.

The boy didn't even have time to blink before Vaisley cast the _Invertesumpura_ curse and he went flying through the air colliding with a wall. Pain shot down his spine as he crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"You dare to come here Scum? To filthy our home? To contaminate our school with your grime?"

He stifled a scream as another curse was sent at him, hitting him in the ribs.

"You are not welcome here. Not in this dorm, not in this school and not in our world. You are nothing but the sludge on our boots. Stay out of our way, out of everybody's way or I promise you that this" another blow to his ribs, "is just the beginning".

Then, as if nothing has happened, Vaisley left the room and Nott set about preparing for the ball completely unaffected by the boy who now lay on the ground covered in bruises and unable to breathe properly.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione stood in front of her mirror almost ready. Her hair was curled, make up done, dress and does on. There was only one thing missing – her new earrings. Her and Ginny had been in such a rush to get back to school that they'd chucked all their last minute purchased in one of Ginny's bags.

"Oh bugger" Hermione cursed.

Luckily for her the Slytherin dorms were only a short distance away. She'd be able to get there and back and still be ready on time. Quickly, she snatched up a school cloak and flung it around herself before rushing from the Head's dorm. A short jog later she was at the Slytherin entrance. Being Head Girl gave her permission to enter into any house without the password. The wall opened for her and she clambered inside and raced up the stairs leading to Blaise's dorm. She knocked on the door and entered inside but only saw Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

"Where are Blaise and Ginny?" she asked confused.

"Oh ah…they're up in Gryffindor tonight" answered Nott quickly.

Hermione nodded and turned to leave when she noticed Arion's suit still set out on his bed,

"Where's Arion?" she asked

"No Idea" Nott answered quickly once more.

Hermione eyed them all suspiciously but headed for the door when she heard a strained cough. Spinning around she marched over to the boy's bed and gasped at the sight of the injured boy curled up on the floor,

"Oh Merlin" she cried and knelt down next to him, "Arion what happened?"

However, all he did was take large wheezing breaths. Hermione turned to the boys,

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Beats me" replied Nott, "didn't even know he was there"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"A likely story" Hermione muttered, "_Winguardium Leviosa"_

Slowly and carefully she levitated him onto his bed and set about healing his most pressing injuries – his broken ribs. Once he was breathing normally she instructed him to lie still for a minute. She then turned to the three boys who were preparing to leave the room. With a quick wave of her hand their door slammed shut and Hermione moved to stand in front of it.

"Sit" she ordered firmly.

Immediately Crabbe and Goyle were seated, however, Nott chose to remain standing. Hermione ignored this,

"Now listen up" she snarled, "this boy is under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. That means no one lays a hand on him regardless of whatever issues they may have with him. Those that choose to do so will face the consequences of the Order. We're not talking about school punishments here boys. There will be no points taken or detentions given. We're talking about adult consequences like imprisonment. So back off and leave him be and that goes for all your other little rebel friends too or next time I **won't** just let the matter drop".

With a final glance at the boys she returned to Arion and continued healing his injuries.

**Xxxxx**

Draco paced impatiently in the common room. He'd heard of being fashionably late but this was boarding on ridiculous. He glanced at the clock; he'd now been pacing for a good 20 minutes.

"Hermione!" he yelled, "We have to open the bloody ball!"

There was no answer,

"Are you even listening to me?" he demanded.

Still no answer,

"Well now you're just being bloody rude!"

Suddenly, the portrait door slammed and Draco spun around to see Hermione come storming in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he interrogated.

"The bloody Slytherin dorms that's where I've been" she yelled as she charged into her room.

Draco followed her cautiously and watched as she fixed her hair and make up. He handed her a pair of earrings,

"Ginny owled them over"

She grabbed them from his outstretched palm.

"So ah why were you there?" Draco asked uncertainly

"I was searching for these!" she said angrily gesturing to the earrings, "but then I found Arion beaten and unable to breath properly on the floor of the dorm with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle supposedly 'unaware' of his presence"

Draco tried to look shocked. Hermione turned to face him wild with anger,

"You **have** to do something about them Draco. You're Head Boy and you're a Slytherin. They'll listen to you. They can't just go around bashing students"

Draco moved forward,

"Shhh Hermione its alright" he soothed, "I'll talk to them. It won't happen again. Now take a deep breath, you're all worked up".

She looked up into his cool grey eyes and took a deep breath. Draco was right of course she was completely enraged.

"Ok" she said more calmly.

Draco smiled at her, "Lets just have a good night shall we? I know things have been out of control and we've all been having disagreements but lets just enjoy the occasion shall we?"

Hermione turned back to the mirror and put her earrings on. She then looked down at the floor and shuffled around irritated,

"Yes you're right Draco. Lets just have fun"

He nodded and lifted her head up so she was looking him in the eye once more. He then leaned in and kissed her gently,

"Well lets have a look at how you scrub up then" he joked.

Hermione stood back shyly and removed her school cloak. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her,

"You look beautiful" he muttered, "no better actually. You look amazing"

He ran his hands up an down her body,

"You know" he said hoarsely, "We're already late. We could be just a bit later"

Hermione laughed, "No we can't. Come on Mr Malfoy we've got a ball to go to"

**Xxxxx**

Professor McGonagall stood at the doors to the Great Hall waiting with all the prefects.

"Where are our Head Boy and Girl?" she asked confused, "Its not like Miss Granger to be tardy"

"Well Professor I think-" began Ginny

"We're here Professor McGonagall we're here," cried Hermione as her and Draco rushed up the dungeon stairs.

"Well really" McGonagall fussed, "ok everyone line up please".

They stood in pairs with the Heads at the front,

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" murmured Draco.

Hermione smiled up at him, "What?"

"The Tri-Wizard Ball. You were so beautiful that night. First time I ever really looked at you it was. The memory remained quite fond to me for some time"

"Ewe" she laughed.

They heard the orchestra start up and watched as the doors grandly began to open.

"Ready?" asked Draco

He took Hermione's hand and led her into the hall and onto the centre of the dance floor. The prefects and their partners took their positions in a circle around them. With the last chord of the entrance music played an elegant waltz began. Draco took Hermione's hand and placed his other hand on her waist and began to glide them around the dance floor.

"I never knew you could dance" Hermione said.

"Don't look so shocked" laughed Draco, "all pureblooded children can. Its practically a sin not to be able to dance – I bet even Wealsey can. Blaise and I were enrolled in lessons the minute we were old enough to know what dancing was"

She glanced over at Blaise and sure enough he was dancing quite confidently with Ginny who, surprisingly, moved just as confidently as he did. Hermione had never known Ginny had taken dance lessons.

"Well I feel like a real idiot now" she said embarrassed, "I never learnt to dance"

Draco smiled down at her and pulled her slightly closer,

"You're doing fine baby. Plus I'm leading, all you have to do is follow"

She smiled back at him, lovingly gazing into his eyes, as their fellow students and partners took to the floor around them.

**Xxxxx**

"I tell you I'm not a fan of these bloody balls" grumbled Ron as he placed a butterbeer in front of Harry.

He took a sip, "Better then another evening of Wizarding Chess though".

Ron fiddled with the table cloth as he stared moodily at the dance floor. Harry followed his gaze and watched as Lavender seductively danced with one of the 7th year boys from Ravenclaw, twisting herself around him and whispering in his ear.

"You're still not over her are you?" he asked quietly.

Ron turned to look at him sharply, "What are you talking about Harry? Of course I'm over Lavender. She's a stupid harlot"

He turned back to watch the dance floor, this time his gaze fell upon Hermione and Malfoy. He watched as she laughed as the boy spun her out and brought her back in.

"Look at her" he mumbled to himself.

"Lavender?" asked Harry confused

"No moron. Hermione! Look at Hermione"

"She looks happy" he observed.

"With Malfoy.."

The song ended and the couple left to get drinks. Blaise and Ginny made their way over to the two boys.

"I trust you remember Blaise?" asked Ginny politely.

"Of course" Ron muttered darkly.

Blaise held out his hand to shake but Ron just looked at it. Harry nudged him but he remained still.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" muttered Ginny.

Finally, Harry took Blaise's hand and they shook.

"Potter" Blaise said.

"Zabini"

Ginny smiled at Harry in thanks.

"Is everyone having fun?" Hermione asked as her and Draco joined the group.

"So much fun" answered Ginny.

Hermione looked down at the two boys,

"Well cheer up you two. Anyone would think you'd just lost the Quidditch Cup"

"Which they'll do soon" smirked Draco.

"Not likely Malfoy" growled Ron.

"Oh stop" Hermione sighed, "Ron come dance".

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Once on the dance floor and dancing Hermione looked in straight in the eye,

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about 'Mione"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh for goodness sake Ron out with it. I know you well enough to know something's bothering you"

He spun her out and then back in,

"I've heard stuff" he mumbled.

"What stuff? About who?" she asked confused.

"About Ginny and him"

His eyes darkened in anger and Hermione began to understand,

"Listen Ron –" she began

"I didn't believe it you know" he cut across, "I thought it was all codswallop so I decided to prove them all wrong. I froze the stairs to the girls dormitory"

Hermione winced, she knew what was coming,

"and I crept up there and there he was. Asleep I her bed with her like some sneak of a Slytherin snake"

He spun her again, this time more aggressively.

"Ron" she tried again, "I know you're her big brother and its your job to worry about her but I promise Blaise is a decent guy. He cares about her immensely"

"She's only 16!"

Hermione stopped dancing and placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders,

"I know Ron but she's not silly. She knows what she's doing and plus at 16 you were doing no better"

He stiffened,

"That's beside the point. She's different"

"I know Ron" she soothed, "I know".

**Xxxxx**

The moon was high up in the night sky and the first snow was just beginning to fall when the Founder's Ball finally drew to a close. Girls hurried back to their dorms desperate to remove their torturous shoes and boys hurried to loosen their restricting ties. Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ginny slowly made their way down the dungeon stairs and to the Head's common room.

"I can't wait" said Blaise excitedly,

"For the alcohol or porn?" Ginny asked jokingly.

Blaise pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her temple,

"I don't need porn babe. I've got you" he grinned evilly.

Draco made a whipping sound and smirked at Blaise as he glared at the blonde,

"Hermione and I will go change" said Ginny happily.

Once inside Hermione's room they changed into a more casual outfit of jeans and a top.

"You haven't been to one of these parties before Gin. You've got no idea just how sleazy they can be. Are you sure your up for it?" she teased.

"Is the party sure it can handle me is the better suited question" laughed Ginny.

The boys had striped off their jackets and ties and now just wore their pants and dress shirts slightly unbuttoned,

"Well come on you two" said Draco.

The Slytherin common room was set out exactly as it was last time. The couches were moved into groups and a 3D porn show was playing in the centre of the room. Hermione turned in time to see a look of disgust cross Ginny's face before she quickly hid it. She felt Draco take her hand and turned to see him wink at her.

"Come on" Blaise urged and they made their way over to the couches.

Hermione took Ginny to go and get a firewhiskey.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Ginny made a face as she glanced once more at the porn display,

"Its um interesting. It certainly explains a lot of Blaise's ah knowledge"

Hermione smirked, "Wait until we sit with that group of boys. You haven't heard anything yet".

**Xxxxx**

"Me personally? I got sick of the missionary position only shortly after 5th year when I lost my virginity" bragged Nott, "there are so many more other interesting positions out there. What do you think Draco?"

Hermione winced with embarrassment as Draco chuckled,

"Oh I agree with you Theo. As Hermione here can tell you we very rarely stick to the one position"

Blaise smirked and opened his mouth to respond but was silence by Ginny who snapped,

"Don't"

"Aww what's the matter little Weasley? You don't want to share the details?"

"No I don't actually" she replied stubbornly.

The boys all laughed and Hermione felt sorry for poor Ginny who was beginning to look more uncomfortable by the second. The boys, realising their mockery of Ginny was not going to make her snap, moved on.

"Ah women" scoffed Nott, "they're only good for one thing"

The rest of the group laughed, all except Hermione and Ginny who both looked shocked at the fact that their boyfriends were not defending them. With a good hard jab Ginny managed to elbow Blaise in the ribs. He lurched forward coughing, completely winded.

"Arsehole" she hissed.

The boys broke into another round of laughter this time with the addition of whipping sounds.

"I mean" chuckled Calloway, "there is a lot to be said for that muggle saying, 'Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am' that's the way it should be at this age. None of these namby pamby relationship crap"

"and just what is wrong with a relationship?" demanded Ginny defensively.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Both girls looked quite annoyed.

"You loose your identity! 'Me' because 'we' and 'I' becomes 'us' and then suddenly you find yourself shopping for those disgusting girl products"

Ginny smirked, "You mean tampons?"

The group of boys flinched at the word.

"You see Blaise she's already brought that shit into your life. She's got you completely under her thumb"

Calloway smirked as Blaise angrily retorted,

"What shit are you sprouting Derek? Everyone knows Ginny's head over heels for me. If anyone's under the thumb its her" he finished with a smirk as his girlfriend turned to him in horror.

"What?!" she demanded, "You can't be serious Blaise? A relationship means we're equal. No one is under any thumb"

"Someone is always under the thumb" interjected Vaisley.

Blaise just laughed and nodded and for Ginny that was the last straw. She leapt off his lap in disgust,

"If that's the case you can sleep here tonight Blaise Zabini. I don't feel like seeing you so don't you dare come looking for action later"

With a flick of her hair she stormed from the Slytherin common room. Hermione sighed and got up to follow after her. The moment the wall closed behind her Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle who got up and left after them.

**Xxxxx**

"Ginny! Ginny wait up!" Hermione called.

She watched as up ahead her friend stopped still. As she caught up Ginny spoke,

"Sometimes boys are just shit" she growled.

"I know" said Hermione quietly, "I know but he doesn't mean it. Not really, its just boys being boys"

"Oh I know it is but all the same when I get through with him Blaise is going to wish he was under the thumb"

Hermione sighed, "Playing games like that is only going to end in tears"

"Yeah probably but I don't care. I'm just going to go to Gryffindor tower, tell the fat lady not to let him in and then go to bed. Goodnight 'Mione"

"Night"

Ginny smiled at her friend and then set off down the corridor. Once on her own Hermione sighed and leant against the wall.

**Oh boys, oh boys, oh boys.**

She glanced around and focussed on the moon. It was a full moon tonight and Hermione could not help thinking about Lupin. Had he taken his Potion tonight? Slowly she moved out into the grounds and sat beneath a beautiful, big tree. The stars were sparkling against the dark night sky. Even when she'd been a little girl the stars had always made her feel at home wherever she was. She'd always believed they were magical.

"Can I join you?" she heard a voice ask.

She looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one,

"Up here"

There up in the tree Arion was sitting on a branch above her. She nodded and he climbed down and sat beside her,

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just looking at the stars"

"No Slytherin after party?"

She sighed, "For a little while but it was just too much for me to bare tonight"

He chuckled, "Yeah I never had you picked for a girl who was into booze and porn"

Hermione studied him carefully,

"You've been trying to pick me?"

"I'll always try to figure out the inner workings of a beautiful girl"

Hermione smiled at him and then turned to look back up the stars. A war was looming, evil sources gathering and soon everything would change but tonight, here under the stars, everything was alright, everyone was safe and that was all that matters.


	27. Man! I Feel Like A Woman

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi All,

Well I'm back. My mini vacation look a little bit longer than I had expected because I came down with the flu and my head felt so clogged that I couldn't even think of a plot plan for this chapter let alone write it but I am recovering and here is the chapter, finally. The one good thing about my break? I've managed to battle it out with myself and I know have a very good idea of where the next few chapters are heading. To tease you just a little I'll give you some hints...in the next few chapters...someone **will** die, you'll find out the real reason Draco and Blaise hate Arion so much, someone is going to be given an unexpected gift and Hermione is going to be faced with a very ethically decision. Also, yes, yes I had to go with the corny Shania Twain song but really what song is going to suit this chapter better? Also, the red dress I attempt to describe – well for those of you that have seen Georgia Rule with Lindsay Lohan I am thinking of that red dress.

Xx

Man! I feel like a woman – Shania Twain

**The girls need a break**

**Tonight we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance**

**We only wanna dance**

**Gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah**

**Man! I feel like a woman.**

**Xxxxx**

The clock on the wall of the Head's common room had just ticked over to 12pm and Hermione was spread out on one of the couches surrounded by every single History of Magic text she'd been able to find on the Goblin Wars of the 1800's. Professor Binns, who Hermione was beginning to resent just a little bit at that current moment, had set them a 5 foot essay on the topic and was expecting it by that afternoon's class. Unfortunately for the Head Girl the task had been given to the students while Hermione had been absent from the school and the Founder's ball had taken over her weekend. She sighed frustrated and reached for a book balancing on the armrest of the couch. Lucky for her she'd had a spare period before lunch and so she'd been able to lock herself away for a good hour of writing. She was almost finished too. She finally managed to grab a hold of the book and glared at it bitterly,

**What a stupid essay. You'd think for a man whose dead and has a whole lot of spare time on his hands between teaching classes and being dead that he'd come up with a better topic. **

She shook her head ashamed at this thought. Professor Binns was actually a very good teacher no matter what anyone else thought and she knew she shouldn't think horrible things like that. She dipped her quill in some more ink and jotted down another sentence and inspected her paragraph. She was so absorbed in her writing that she didn't even hear the portrait door open.

"The holiday lists are up"

Hermione jumped in shock and stared up at Ginny disbelieving, a hand over her chest feeling the panicked rhythm of her beating heart.

"Ginny! Merlin I didn't even hear you come in!"

Ginny smiled, "Yeah you tend to get like that when you have your nerd cap on"

"My nerd cap? How do you even know what a nerd is?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny shrugged, "Dad might have mentioned it once or twice in passing. I think he thought a nerd was some kind of strange muggle creature for a while. Anyway, did you hear me? The holiday lists are up. Mum owled me and told me that you, me, Harry and Ron are going back to Grimmaud Place for Christmas so I've signed us up on the Hogwarts Express list"

"We're going back for Christmas? I would have thought they'd want to keep us here with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah they do. That is why we're going back because Dumbledore is going to stay at Grimmaud Place for Christmas in order to be more accessible for Order meetings or something"

Hermione nodded slowly, "I guess that makes sense. Tell you what I'll just write my conclusion and then we can go to lunch"

Ginny collapsed onto the neighbouring couch and inspected the mountains of books and notes that surrounded her friend. They were covered in dust with really gruesome pictures on the front cover. One book even went as far as to have a Goblin Head impaled on a stick.

"Ugh! I am not looking forward to seventh year" she moaned.

After a few more minutes of silence Hermione looked up at her smiling.

"Done" she sighed with relief, "I was a bit worried there for a minute but now I feel stress free"

"Oh!" cried Ginny suddenly, "speaking of stress free! I meant to ask you yesterday. The girls and I have decided we're going to have a 'girls night out' and go to the Rusty Cauldron without the boys tonight. You know just to relax, throw back some drinks and dance like maniacs. Are you interested?"

Slowly, Hermione got to her feet and stretched. Her fingers reached up and shook about her straight hair and she smiled at Ginny.

"Why not? Its about time we did something crazy"

She shook her hips and twirled around the room as if listening to a song that no one else could hear while Ginny laughed.

"I'm glad you're up for it. Blaise wasn't impressed but given the prick he's been this week he owes me"

The two girls laughed and exited the common room and into the hallway.

"Oh Ginny?" asked Hermione, "Don't worry about picking out an outfit for me. I've got just the dress. I found it when I was packing up my room and I haven't worn it yet"

"Colour?" questioned Ginny excitedly.

"Red"

"Oh good! You always look so good in red! I wish I could wear it but alas my stupid hair colour has thwarted me"

The Head Girl laughed, "Don't say that Ginny. You have a lovely colour for red hair. It's more auburn then red. Think of your poor brothers"

They continued to discuss that night's plan and laugh at their jokes moving towards the Great Hall. They were in last corridor before the entrance when suddenly Hermione stopped. She'd just had the strangest feeling. Like someone was lurking, like they were being watched.

"What?" asked Ginny confused as to why her friend had just suddenly stopped walking.

Hermione shushed her and drew her wand.

"Gin I forgot to grab Draco's Herbology book for him!"

Ginny looked at her friend confused but after a sharp look from Hermione she caught on.

"Oh damn. Well I'm sure he can grab it after lunch quickly. Come on Hermione I'm really hungry"

"Yeah you're right"

The two girls began walking again. They'd gone about a metre when Hermione suddenly spun around, wand at the ready but there was no one. She grazed around confused.

"I could have sworn..." she faded off.

Ginny looked around the corridor trying to see if Hermione had missed anything but finally shook her head,

"There's nothing here 'Mione that shouldn't be"

Hermione nodded distractedly and slowly they turned back and headed for the Great Hall once more. If only they'd known that hidden inside a broom closet at the very moment were two boys squashed on top of each other, breathing erratically after having had to have thrown themselves out of the line of sight in such a rush.

"Fucking Malfoy" growled Nott, "His word better be good or I'm going to kill him in seven different ways"

"That was too close" puffed Vaisley, "Now get the shit off me Theo you weigh a fucking tonne"

**Xxxxx**

Draco dropped down onto the bench beside his friend and began heaping food onto his plate. Blaise watched amused as the plate came closer and closer to overflowing.

"Hungry?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea" replied Draco, "I missed breakfast! Hermione didn't wake me early enough"

He shovelled some ham into his mouth greedily,

"I was writing my essay, I forgot" he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Blaise smirked at him,

"I assume your current mood has to do with this 'girl's night out'?"

Draco paused mid- bite and looked at him confused,

"No I had a shit Charms lesson but what the hell are you talking about? Girls night out? What the fuck?"

"The girls are ditching us tonight to go out dancing and drinking with each other"

Draco paused for a bit before replying, "Ah why?"

His friend shrugged, "I don't know and I'm not in any position to complain. Ginny still isn't over my 'under the thumb' comment and I'm lucky to be getting any action at all. I'm not going to jeopardize that"

"Right well I'm getting to the bottom of this"

He focused on Hermione who was sitting over at the Gryffindor table,

"**Are you involved in this stupid girl's night out?"**

She looked away from Ginny and scanned the Slytherin table for him. Upon finding him she smiled and nodded. Draco scowled,

"**Must you?"**

She stopped smiling and nodded once more,

"**That is so annoying"**

He was prepared to see her roll her eyes or look fed up but what he wasn't prepared for was to hear a reply – well sort of.

"**Draco – being – baby"**

He dropped his fork in shock and Blaise looked up at him confused until he saw the couple locked in a gaze and he realised they were doing their weird Legimens thing again. He returned to his lunch,

"**When did you start learning to do that baby?"**

Hermione smirked at him across the hall and Draco knew she wasn't planning on telling him. He rolled his eyes at her exaggeratedly,

"You look gay when you do that" mumbled Blaise earning him a sharp nudge to the ribs.

"**Hermione please come out with me! Don't go out with those gossip queens. You'll have more fun with me I promise"**

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively making her blush but she still shook her head,

"**Founders- night off – please"**

"**I had you at the ball? That doesn't count! Plus you're going on holidays soon - I saw the list which we'll discuss later but you'll have all the night off you want then"**

Once more Hermione smiled and shook her head. She'd been about to reply when she broke eye contact with Draco and greeted Arion as he took a seat beside her.

"What's he doing?" growled Blaise.

Draco watched him closely and sneered as Hermione broke into laughter at something he'd said. Blaise watched as Draco gripped his fork so tightly that it bent completely backwards.

"Clearly he didn't completely understand Nott's message. We'll have to be clearer"

The blonde nodded, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"

"Exactly" growled Blaise, "but we'll make sure he gets it this time"

The two boys watched as their girlfriends abandoned their lunch and instead fell into discussion with the now marked man. Both plotting just how they'd have their own 'discussion' with him later on.

**Xxxxx**

"Miss Granger does the term 'as hard as you can' confuse you?" Moody questioned her harshly.

They'd finished working on their flying skills and had now moved on to learning self-defence in the room of requirements. The room was perfect because, like in the DA, it provided them with everything they needed from punching bags to body suits – so that one could be kicked and not get injured by it. Hermione stood before her trainer exhausted,

"No sir" she replied

"Then why is Mr Potter here still standing? Are you not meant to be practising taking him down?"

"We're tired!" Ron grumbled only to have Moody turn on him.

"The Dark Lord is not going to accept your pathetic excuses! He's going to keep on attacking you until you can't move and then when you're on your knees unable to go on...he's going to kill you"

He pointed his wand at the punching bags which flew forward to face each one of them,

"**That** is why you don't have time to be tired Weasley. Potter has to get to the Dark Lord and that may well end up depending on just how long you and Granger here can fight the Death Eater's off. You need to be able to survive for as long as possible. Now" he growled, "go again".

An hour later the trio collapsed into a heap on the floor. Each covered in so much sweat they weren't sure what was theirs and what wasn't.

"That" puffed Ron, "was torture. They're going to kill us even before the war starts"

With mumbled agreement from both Harry and Hermione the three friends dragged themselves from the room and through the hallways, each groaning over their aching muscles.

"Did you hear that we're going to number 12 for Christmas?" Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded attempting to stretch out her back muscles, "Ginny told me".

They reached the dungeon stairs and Hermione bid each boy goodnight- they weren't going out that night. Even after her intense workout only minutes before which had her body in a heated flush of exhaustion Hermione could still feel the temperature dropping rapidly as she made her way down the stairs. The dungeons were dark, they always were, this was the only part of the castle where torches were lit day and night. To the Slytherins it was a source of comfort, they could move silently and unseen as they went about their own business undisturbed and away from prying eyes. To Hermione, however, it was anything but comfortable. The shadows unnerved her and the silence rang louder in her head then she was sure any actual noise could. She always moved quickly once she reached the bottom of the stairs and always in the torch light when she could. Dating the so-called King of Slytherin did nothing to quell her fears of who could be lurking out of sight.

This evening was no different, Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, checked the area around her and down the corridor quickly before setting off at a fast paced walk. She'd done this so many times now uneventfully that she was shocked when someone reached out and grabbed her. Driven by pure fear her throbbing muscles burst into action as Hermione aimed a swift kick at her attacker narrowly missing their head.

"Woah! Woah! Stop!" a panicked voice cried.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the darkness from which the arm had emerged.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

She heard a low chuckle and Arion stepped forward. Breathing a sigh of relief, she lowered her wand.

"Oh Arion I'm sorry" she apologised.

He shook his head, "I saw you coming and thought I'd give you a fright – you know as a joke. I guess that was stupid considering what you're training for and all"

Hermione nodded and put her wand away,

"Well since you've made me try to defend myself with my poor sore body you may as well come and have some tea with me"

"Oh that's nice and all Hermione" he began, "but Draco doesn't exactly like me and I'm sure he'd be less than thrilled to find me having tea with his girlfriend"

She smiled reassuringly, "Draco's at Quidditch practice and plus he doesn't decide who I can and can't have tea with"

"Still..."

She sighed, "I promise I'll have you out of there by the time he returns. What Draco doesn't know won't hurt him".

The boy nodded and Hermione, smiling victoriously, set off down the dungeon corridor. Arion watched her walk ahead a bit before drawing his own wands,

"Stupefy" he hissed into a nearby patch of darkness.

Upon hearing the sound of two solid objects thud to the ground he smirked,

"Amateurs"

**Xxxxx**

A short while later Hermione placed two mugs of steaming tea on the table.

"So what were you doing lurking in the shadows?"

Arion took a sip from the mug and considered her question,

"I was just out taking a walk" he replied, "The dorms can get really stuffy sometimes"

Hermione frowned, "I take it that's code words for aggressive. They're not still ganging up on you are they? Draco assured me he'd sort it all out"

At this Arion almost laughed. Malfoy sort out the others? He was almost positive that they were acting on his orders. Nott, Vaisley, but especially Crabbe and Goyle, were not known for thinking on their own. Their motivation had to have come from someone else. However, none the less he nodded,

"I'm sure he will".

This seemed to satisfy Hermione and she smiled,

"So you will be staying for Christmas I gather?"

He nodded once more,

"Well you'll love it. Hogwarts Christmas's are the best! I'm rather sad I'm going to miss it actually"

"You're not staying?"

She shook her head,

"I'll be spending Christmas with Ron's family and Harry of course"

The boy smiled at her,

"So not Draco then?"

"No. He'll be staying here"

Arion didn't reply to this, instead he took another long sip of his tea. Hermione, sensing something was wrong, reached out and placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him warmly when he finally looked up at her,

"I know your first impression of Draco can't have been great Arion but he is a really good guy under his tough exterior"

Once more the boy took another sip of his tea. The trio leaving on holidays would mean that there was no need for Draco to worry about Hermione finding out about his little scheme against Arion. He was sure the attacks on him would increase dramatically once she was gone. He sighed. Perhaps Dumbledore could move him –although the Head Boy had the passwords to all dorms.

"Arion what's-"

The boy glanced up at the clock,

"I've got to go Hermione. Your boyfriend will be back any moment"

He stood up quickly and moved towards the door,

"Thanks for the tea" he rushed as he quickly departed through the door.

**Xxxxx**

"You know mate I reckon we should just fuck this girl's night and go out anyway. We don't need girlfriends and we don't need dates. We'll just go have some drinks and hang out with the guys"

Draco nodded in agreement with his friend. They were making their way through the hallways, brooms resting over their shoulders.

"Man you stink" laughed Blaise.

"Dude I smell like nothing compared to you" replied Draco as they began their decent to the dungeons.

"So anyway what do you say Draco? Shall we have a guy's night?"

The blonde opened his mouth to reply when something sent him flying to the ground. He landed hard on his arm and groaned,

"Goyle! Nott! What the shit are you doing?" hissed Blaise.

He knelt down beside the two boys when they didn't answer and examined them,

"They're stunned"

He muttered the counter curse as Draco quickly pulled himself up off the floor,

"Stunned?" he demanded, "Who the fuck stunned you?"

"Who do you think?" growled Nott, "You're bloody girlfriend invited him to tea and when her back was turned he fucking stunned us"

"That fucking – Wait! How the fuck did he know you were there?! You're meant to be hidden!" hissed Blaise.

Draco, however, wasn't going to wait around for the answer. Grabbing his broom he stormed off to his common room.

"Unity" he sneered.

He entered just as Hermione emerged from her room in a short red dress. She smiled when she saw him,

"I was just about to go"

He looked over at the kitchenette sink and sure enough saw two mugs,

"So it's true then?"

She stopped smiling, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Draco? What's true?"

He pointed to the cups in anger, "You brought that fuck into our common room!"

Suddenly, Hermione understood his anger. She sighed,

"Just for a cup of tea I ran into him out in the corridor"

"You **know** how I feel about him!" yelled Draco, "I don't want him anywhere near you!"

Defensively Hermione stepped forward, "He's being protected by the Order. I am in the Order. He is a part of my job!"

"Oh yeah? Does protecting him mean bringing him in here and serving him our tea? In here! Where no one can see you and no one will be if you need help!"

"Just ** what** do you think he's going to do Draco?! He's the victim not the bad guy!"

Angrily, Draco shook her, needing her to stop being so stubborn, needing her to understand.

"Everything is not that black and white Hermione! You know that!"

She glared up at him,

"Get your hands off me"

He groaned in annoyance,

"Hermione listen to me!" he demanded

"Get your **fucking** hands off me" she screamed.

"I won't. Not until you listen"

Suddenly, Draco felt her body make a hard contact with his and he went flying across the room,

"You **do not** own me Draco. I am responsible for me! You are my boyfriend, you are **not **my master and if you **ever** touch me like that again I will do more then throw you across a room – don't think I can't"

With a flick of her hair she was gone from the common room and back into the corridor where she found Blaise, Nott and Goyle all standing around,

"You stay away from me" she yelled at them, "all of you!"

**Xxxxx**

The music was blaring, the lights were flashing and a group of girls were hitting up the dance floor watched by almost every single male in the club. Each member of this group seemed to be so carefree and happy. They moved with ease to the music some dancing with each other and some dancing to their own beat. Each had a great big smile across her face. However, one girl in particular had everyone's attention. She was dressed in a short red dress which ended mid-thigh and even though it wasn't particularly tight it showed off her slim figure. It was also sleeved – not something you saw very often when it came to short evening dresses. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she wore a pair of silver hoops. Her makeup was done lightly and it suited her so well not to mention she wore a cute pair of strappy red heels which showed off her long, tanned legs. Her friend laughed as she looked around the club and noticed where every boy's attention was. She pulled at her friends arm,

"Hermione I need a drink" Ginny called out to her.

The two girls excused themselves from their group and made their way up to the bar.

"What can I get for you ladies?" asked the cute bartender who was so obviously checking them out.

"Two raspberry vodkas please" Hermione smiled at him.

As the guy set off to make their drinks Ginny sat at one of the bar stools, Hermione followed suit.

"Ok so spill" Ginny said.

Hermione at turned up at her dorm as she was getting ready to leave red faced and angry but had refused to tell Ginny what the problem had been in front of the other girls. Her friend sighed and slowly began to explain what had happened. When she finished she looked up at the red head who was sitting there with her mouth open in complete shock.

"I can't believe Draco lay his hands on you" she stuttered, "What's more I can't believe you threw him across the room!"

Hermione shook her head,

"I shouldn't have"

Ginny scoffed, "'Mione if that had been Blaise I would have done worse I promise you"

She shook her head, "That's not what I'm worried about. He didn't actually hurt me and I know he wouldn't have. I am more concerned with the fact that he doesn't seem to be calming down about this Arion issue. I thought after a few days he might just let it go"

The bartender returned and placed the two drinks in front of the girls. Hermione handed him the correct money and thanked him. The man stood there a while but realising he wasn't about to get any conversation out of the two pretty girls he moved off to serve more customers.

"Blaise is the same you know" began Ginny slowly, "and it's kind of begun to make me wonder if maybe there isn't more to this then some old rivalry. Maybe it's something more serious?"

Her friend sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of but really, what could Arion have done that is so bad?"

"I don't know, I just don't know"

They both fell into silence for a while as they sat there drinking their drinks,

"Hey Gin" said Hermione suddenly, "you don't think it has anything to do with the war last time do you?"

Ginny shook her head, "How could it? He was only a baby then"

"Yeah..." she agreed slowly.

The red head drained the rest of her drink and placed her hand atop her friends, "I have an idea 'Mione. We go to number 12 in a week and there is an entire library back there. Maybe we could do some research because maybe it's not him the boys are worried about. Maybe it's his entire family?"

Hermione nodded and looked up as Lavender approached the bar,

"I just thought I'd give you two lovely ladies the heads up but your oh so sizzling hot boyfriends have just arrived"

Ginny looked at Hermione confused, "Did you know they were coming out tonight?"

The brunette shook her head and finished up her drink, "I had no idea but whatever it's our girl's night out and I'm not going to waste it on stupid boyfriends"

The two girls smiled and joined Lavender as they moved back onto the dance floor.

**Xxxxx**

"Shots!" Blaise yelled at the bartender over the crowd.

The man nodded and began piling shot glasses onto a tray.

"Do you see them?" he asked Draco

The blonde nodded, "They're on the dance floor"

Blaise turned to watch them as they waited for their shots. He could see the group of girls in the middle of the dance floor with Ginny and Hermione in the middle.

"Oh Merlin!" he cried disappointed, "They're dirty dancing each other! Oh I **so** want to be in the middle of that"

"Fucking stupid girl's night" Draco mumbled his eyes trained on Hermione.

Finally Blaise had the tray and they moved back to the table where the guys sat waiting,

"Rounds" Blaise ordered and they all took their first shots.

A man had approached Hermione and was trying to get in the middle of her and Ginny. Blaise watched as Draco's hand gripped his shot glass so tightly that it smashed,

"What?" he asked confused.

He followed his friend's line of sight to the dance floor. The man now had his hands on Hermione's hips and was trying to guide her towards him but she pushed him off her. She lent in to whisper something in his ear and the man looked up at Draco and Blaise who were watching him. He waved at the two boys and moved away from the girls and onto other prospects.

"Hey at least they know we're here" said Blaise trying to find the bright side.

"Are we being punished?" asked Draco angrily, "Is that the meaning of this stupid night?"

His friend shrugged, "I have no idea mate but it could be worse I suppose"

The blonde turned to him angrily, "Oh please explain **that** one to me because I think sitting here watching all these fuckers coming onto my girl is bad enough"

Blaise sighed, "Well at least they're coming home to us at the end of the night"

"What's the big damn deal anyway?" demanded Nott, "I mean ok so yes they went out without you. So what! Go out there and show them you can have fun without them too instead of sitting here like a pair of soft cocks"

The boy narrowly missed the two shot glasses aimed at his head,

"Oi fuck off" he yelled.

**Xxxxx**

The girls laughed as they watched the tense discussion between the boys. Both Blaise and Draco looked less than impressed about their 'guy's night'.

"They're going to end up killing someone" Hermione giggled.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and spun her around. They were being silly, after all they'd known the boys would be watching them and Ginny had gotten the idea to dirty dance each other and really show them what they were missing and from the looks of it, it had worked.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Ginny whispered seductively in her ear.

Hermione smiled and spun around to face her, bringing herself closer to her friend,

"Of course. Have you brought Blaise anything?"

"No and he won't help me either! I have no idea what to get him. What about you?"

Hermione laughed as if what Ginny had said had been hilariously funny,

"No idea either" she said returning to dance up next to her friend.

Suddenly, a new voice entered the conversation,

"Hi Ladies, mind if I join you?"

They turned to see an older guy standing before them with a charming smile on his face he reached out and grabbed onto Hermione's hips and tried to pull her towards him but she moved away,

"Actually" explained Hermione, "I'm really sorry but we've already got boyfriends"

He looked confused,

"Girls with boyfriends don't dance like that with each other unless ..."

An aroused look crossed his face,

"Oh heavens no!" Ginny cried, "We're trying to piss them off"

With the look gone the man studied them once more,

"Then where are they?"

Hermione smiled and lend in to whisper in his ear that they were the two pissed off looking guys standing on the upper level overlooking the dance floor. The man looked up and smiled before waving at the two boys,

"Enjoy yourselves ladies" he laughed and moved off.

The two girls looked at each other and then at their boyfriends and burst into a fit of giggles,

"You're right Hermione they **are** going to kill someone"

The music continued to blare and the two girls continued to dance with each other and with their group. The laughter increased as they watched Nott try to avoid the two glasses thrown at him angrily.

"You know" said Hermione, "the boys might not be enjoying their night out but I certainly am".

As Ginny nodded in agreement Hermione thought. Something Moody had said that day had really stuck with her, "_Potter has to get to the Dark Lord and that may well end up depending on just how long you and Granger here can fight the Death Eater's off. You need to be able to survive for as long as possible"_. Everything – boyfriends, schoolwork, friends – had distracted her from what she really feared. Above everything else – pain, loss, torture – Hermione was afraid that these 17 years that she'd been living would soon be coming to an end. At the beginning of the year she'd just wanted to find a way to survive but here and now she realised that maybe that wouldn't be possible. Maybe death was just looming right around the corner and if this was the case then she'd finally come to accept that she really did have to make the most of every moment that she was still alive. So for that reason and that reason only Hermione smiled and laughed with her friends and joined in their dancing because in the next moment should death strike she wanted to die happy.


	28. Hear You Me

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World

Xx

**There's no one in town I know**

**  
You gave us some place to go**

**  
I never said thank you for that.**

**  
I thought I might get one more chance.**

**  
What would you think of me now,**

**  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?**

**  
I never said thank you for that,**

**  
now I'll never have a chance.**

**  
May angels lead you in.**

**  
Hear you me my friends.**

**  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**

**  
May angels lead you in.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter 28: Hear You Me**

The sun had risen, the owls were flying and house elves had retired to the kitchens long before Hermione awoke. Nothing is particular had brought her back to consciousness she just wasn't a late sleeper. Slowly, she attempted to stretch out her cramped body starting with her legs. She'd just begun to feel the strain of her muscles as they too slowly awoke when she felt something tighten around her waist. She looked down and smiled at the strong, slightly pale arm that was holding her firmly against the body of her Slytherin boyfriend. She blushed at the memory of their exploits last night as he'd insisted they abandon all thoughts of a goodnight sleep in favour of 'properly' saying goodbye to each other before she left on holidays.

Carefully she reached down and removed the arm from her body as she tugged gently at his sheets until they came loose and she was able to wrap them around her naked form. With a quick glance at his clock she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 2 hours to return them to their loved ones for the holidays and she hadn't packed a thing. Quietly she padded across his room and into their joint bathroom where she abandoned the sheet as she climbed into a quick shower. Then, wrapped in a towel, she returned to her own room where she threw on a pair of straight cut jeans and a white lace top. With a quick muttered spell her hair was dry and curled and then Head Girl was then free to turn and survey her closet trying to pick which items of clothing she would need for her vacation. Pants, tops, dresses, shoes, underwear, cloaks, coats, jackets, books, school study material, jewellery, make up, hair products, it all went into her trunk. With just 30 minutes to spare she was finally packed and ready go. She heard a yawn and turned to see her boyfriend lazing carelessly against the door frame to her room.

"So you're all packed then?" he asked through a second yawn.

She smiled happily at him. He'd clearly just gotten out of bed because all he wore were a pair of black boxers and his hair was still messy from sleep.

"I'm ready to go" she replied.

He frowned,

"There's no need to sound so happy about it...Unless of course you have some other toy boy stashed away waiting for you somewhere?"

With a laugh Hermione bounced over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek,

"Oh I have thousands" she joked.

The boy looked down at her, studying her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively,

"None of them will ever beat me" he boasted, "I am the best you'll ever have"

Hermione smirked, "Well perhaps I'll have to test your theory while I'm gone. If I return then you'll know I couldn't find anyone better"

She felt Draco's hands snake their way up her back and play with her bra strap through her top before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips,

"Or you could just stay here and not test out any theory and just believe I **am** the best as I prove it to you again and again and again" he nipped at her ear, "and again".

Hermione giggled and pulled his head back so she could kiss him once more. However, this time, the boy took control and gently guided her up against the nearest wall biting down gently on her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Looking as innocent as possible the girl pulled away,

"Tease" the Slytherin muttered.

He ran his hands up and down her arms watching as she erupted in goosebumps,

"You're going to miss me"

"Oh am I now?" she laughed

He nodded, "You're going to wonder what I'm doing 24/7"

"I don't care what you're doing as long as it's not someone you're doing"

The boy smirked, "I can't help it if every girl I see wants me"

"Oh yes what a terrible life that must be all that love and devotion must drive you insane"

The boy frowned and shook his head, "It's not love, its lust and it's not devotion, its obsession"

"Oh well pardon me" she said sarcastically all the while smiling at him.

The boy moved closer to her pushing her further against the wall,

"You know" he said huskily, "you wouldn't need to worry about the other girls if you would just stay. I promise I would behave if you stayed"

"That's just it Draco" she laughed, "If I stayed you would do anything but behave"

The boy smirked and kissed her again, this time more passionately, and when he asked for permission she granted it. He let out a groan of arousal as she moved her arms up around his neck and pulled her closer so that she could feel every inch of his body. She ran her fingers through his hair and ground against him just slightly but it was enough to cause him to groan again. He began trying to take off her top but she stopped him,

"I have to go soon. There isn't enough time"

He growled, "I don't care"

She felt him trying to remove her top again and smiled into their kiss. Suddenly,

"Ok kids time to get this show on the road"

Blaise entered into Hermione's room and let out a sound of triumph,

"Ha! See babe I told you they'd be at it"

Quickly, Hermione pulled away from Draco and righted her clothes.

"We weren't **at** anything" she said embarrassedly.

Blaise smirked,

"Then why does my buddy Draco look so disappointed?"

Ginny appeared beside him and grinned at the both of them,

"As much as I hate to break this up we have to go 'Mione"

Hermione nodded and moved towards her trunk, closing the lip and securing it.

"I'll just go throw on some clothes then" muttered Draco.

Soon enough the four friends were making their way down to the station where Harry and Ron waited upon their arrival. The two boys took the girls trunks and moved off to put them in their compartment. Thereby, managing to avoid the farewells between the couples.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and whispered in her ear,

"Make sure you write because I am going to be so bored without you"

She smiled, "Just try to keep away from the girls ok? I don't want to return to rumours of mistaken pregnancies and broken hearts"

He nodded and kissed her one final time,

"Ok go get on your train then" he muttered sulkily.

The two girls got on the train and turned to see Blaise wrap his arm around Draco's shoulders,

"Don't you worry about us girls. Me and my mate here are going to be just fine without you" he said happily.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as the train roared into life and left the station.

**Xxxxx**

"So what kind of horrible cleaning task do you think mum will have us doing this time?" Ron asked the girls through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

Ginny shrugged, "Hopefully nothing like last holidays. There can't be that much left to clean can there? I mean mum has been living there for the past two terms..."

As the discussions continued Hermione gazed out the window. It felt weird to be returning to Grimmaud Place for Christmas instead of going home to her parents. She often wondered what they were doing and where they were. She missed them terribly but she knew she'd made the right decision in the end, after all, nothing was more important than their safety.

"Why do you think we didn't just floo there?" asked Harry.

Slowly, Hermione rejoined the conversation,

"I imagine because Dumbledore would want everyone to think we were travelling back to Ron's. To sign up on the Hogwarts Express list and then to not get on it would look suspicious".

The other's nodded in agreement and resumed their conversation. Hermione returned her gaze to the window as the train sped on.

Late that afternoon the scarlet engine pulled into Platform 9 ¾ where they were met by Molly and Arthur. The excited woman threw herself upon each of them lavishing them in kisses and hugs and saying how nice it would be to have them all home for Christmas. Then, with trunks and owls loaded onto trolleys, they made their way towards the ministry cars awaiting them outside.

"I believe the muggles call it a stretch limo" said Arthur winking at them, "the ministry wanted us to blend in"

Ginny giggled excitedly as they climbed inside and once moving Molly addressed them all,

"Now once we arrive there Harry, Ron and Hermione you will accompany Arthur and I into the library. Most of the Order are waiting on your arrival. Dumbledore did not think it proper to start the meeting without us. Ginny, you are to go right on upstairs and unpack. The meeting should not take too long"

Ginny, looking outraged, opened her mouth to protest but Molly cut her off,

"Now, Now dear **please** don't argue with me. Just be a good girl and do as you're told"

Her youngest daughter's outrage had just been soothed when Ron, grinning evilly, spoke up,

"Has she told you about her boyfriend mum?"

**Xxxxx**

Mad-Eye Moody greeted the group, including a very shocked Mr and Mrs Weasley and one grumpy Ginny, at the door and helped to haul all the trunks inside.

"Straight through to the library you three" he said in his usual gruff way.

The library, not being very big, was packed to its maximum capacity so much so that some members had been forced to stand. Dumbledore himself stood by the fireplace and smiled warmly as the final five members entered the room.

"Well I see no further reason for delay" he spoke, "as most of you will know I have relocated to Grimmaud Place for the duration of the holiday period. This way I believe it shall be easier for you to contact me and less easy for the ministry"

He paused to chuckle at his own joke,

"For this reason alone I feel most strongly that the patrols on the school will need to be increased by some numbers"

A murmur of agreement travelled around the room.

"Naturally" Dumbledore continued, "I'll ask for Volunteers. Picking people always seems to me to be so much more like a dictatorship"

A show of hands progressively raised including the hands of the trio which some members of the Order seemed to find surprising. Dumbledore, however, smiled down at them.

"Well Remus, Kingsley? It is the two of you who are on patrol tonight I believe?"

The two men nodded,

"Well I think that perhaps Miss Granger and Alistair will join you"

Hermione nodded and Moody grunted. With this the meeting continued on as they discussed following patrols, including Harry and Ron, and then a tightening of security both personal and mission wise over the holidaying period. Then, finally, the meeting was ended and Molly hurried off to prepare dinner for everyone – visitors and holiday residents alike.

**Xxxxx**

As Hermione reached her room, which was next to Ginny's and opposite Harry's and Ron's rooms, she let out a nervous sigh. While she was excited to be given the opportunity to accompany the other members on a patrol she was also very aware that is was going to be a real life test of her skills learnt through all her lessons. With these thoughts in mind she set about unpacking. It had seemed like barely any time had passed before she'd finished and was just storing her trunk away when Molly called out that dinner was ready and being served in the dining room. Hermione joined the others as they moved downstairs. The table was full of many delicious options, in fact it looked almost like a Hogwarts feast, and everyone's mouths were watering,

"You've certainly outdone yourself dear" said Arthur affectionately.

"It's just nice to have everyone together" his wife replied.

And soon dinner was in full flight as everyone gathered around the table and joined in with conversations about school, Christmas, recent events...and boyfriends.

"I mean really Ginny **why** didn't you tell us you were dating the Zabini boy? Is it serious?"

Suddenly, Ron had a choking fit over a baked potato. Harry thumped him on the back as Mrs Weasley rounded once more on her daughter, this time slightly more hysterical,

"Ginny?!" she demanded.

"Mum look" Ginny began looking rather embarrassed, "I love Blaise. He's a great guy and he's really good to me..."

"Well that is no reason to go jumping into a serious relationship with him!" shot back a flustered Mrs Weasley.

"Define 'serious' mum" chuckled Fred and George evilly.

"Molly" Hermione tried to explain, "I'm friends with Blaise and I know that he really cares for Ginny. In fact he's quite protective of her"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as this visibly calmed Molly,

"But...well his parents are Death Eaters!"

"He's renounced his parent's ways as has Draco. They both have no intention of serving the Dark Lord" Hermione interjected.

When, after a few minutes, her mother slowly nodded Ginny huffed,

"Oh sure you get mad at me for dating Blaise but you let Hermione and Malfoy slide? How is that fair?"

"We were already aware of Hermione and the Malfoy boy" spoke up Arthur, "and her parents approve of him so we really are in no position to protest"

"Yeah even though they haven't met him" muttered Ginny causing Hermione to nudge her sharply.

**Xxxxx**

At 9pm that night dressed in a completely black outfit of pants, a top, shoes and a cloak Hermione bid her friends goodnight and met Lupin, Kingsley and Moody in the house's front door hallway. They would be portkeying to Hogwarts from there. Kingsley pulled out a worn looking quill, something that would not look out of place near the Hogwarts grounds, and cast,

"_Portocus"_

"Ok everyone" growled Moody, "remember the protocol. We don't break ranks. Our mission is to protect the school and its students"

He looked around at the small group and waited until everyone had nodded,

"Ok hands on the portkey. 3,2,1"

Hermione took a deep breath as she felt the portkey launch them into the magical oblivion. She could see the others hanging on tightly as they spun around surrounded by what looked like white mist.

"Let go" she heard Remus yell at her.

Hesitantly she released the quill and tried not to scream as she felt herself beginning to fall very quickly towards the undoubtedly hard ground. It was coming closer and closer and closer until finally **THUD** she landed not far from the school's fence. With a chuckle Lupin offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet,

"You'll get used to it".

Mad-Eye approached them, four twigs in hand, and nodded towards the school,

"We'll do this in groups of two" he growled.

With that he placed the four twigs on the ground in front of them and proceeded to transfigure them into brooms,

"**Don't** break patrol"

Each member stepped forward and picked up a broom, Hermione looked at hers with detest. No matter the amount of training she'd done on them she still hated them.

"Hermione you'll come with me" instructed Lupin and she nodded nervously.

"Right then Kingsley and I will cover the North to South perimeter of the castle. The both of you will cover the South to North perimeter. We'll check in hourly. **Don't** miss check in"

This agreed upon they all kicked off, rose into the night sky and set off to their respective patrol areas.

The view from a broom never failed to surprise Hermione but the view tonight was more than surprising, it was spectacular. Hogwarts was lit up and looked so beautiful. Even the lake was captivating with the moon's shine reflecting off it. It reminded her of her's and Draco's second date.

"You'll miss it more then you could possibly imagine when you leave it forever" said Remus as he too gazed upon the castle.

"You know I was actually scared of it throughout most of my first year. It was so dark and so mysterious but" she sighed, "over the years it's become more like a home than anywhere else I've ever known"

"I can understand that. Hogwarts was the only place I ever felt accepted after years of persecution for being what I am and I made three, well two, of the best friends I'll ever know there too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about my school days"

They directed their brooms to keep cruising along their set perimeter every now and again catching a glimpse of Kingsley or Moody.

"Patrols are usually very boring" said Lupin, "I'm glad our numbers have been increased for the holidays. At least I'll have someone to talk to. That's why I got you so quickly both Moody and Kingsley are fairly quiet. They're aren't big talkers"

Hermione nodded smiling and flew a bit lower to inspect the fence and gates.

"Do you get to patrol with Tonks very often?" she asked

Lupin shook his head sadly,

"No, not often. She's kept very busy by Dumbledore and the Ministry. I don't see her half as much as I would like to. Wars take a great toll on marriages"

Once more Hermione nodded, "Wars take a great toll on relationships period"

"Ah yes Mr Malfoy, "said Lupin smiling, "You know Hermione I had never expected to ever see the day when you would date a Slytherin"

"Is it a bad thing to be dating a Slytherin?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. In fact when I was teaching there in your third year I was often surprised at the hot and cold affairs between the Gryffindors and Slytherins"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Lupin did another quick check of his section of the fence line before answering,

"Well you've heard the saying 'opposites attract' yes? Well I was often shocked to see that on the rarity that the Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't at each other thorats then they could quite capably work together. In fact it was more than capably. Gryffindors and Slytherins who managed to work together always made the best teams"

"Why?"

"Because they complement each other so well, what the Gryffindors lacked in their trusting nature the Slytherins made up for with their suspicions and what the Slytherins lacked in their commitment to the project and their partners the Gryffindors made up for with their overwhelming loyalty"

Hermione thought for a second over everything Remus had just said before replying,

"That doesn't sound like Draco and I at all"

Her old professor smiled down at her and considered what she'd just said,

"Ok well try this. Correct me if I am wrong...of the two of you is Draco not the more protective one?"

"But I don't need to be protective of him. He's more than able to look after himself"

"I don't mean protective of himself Hermione. I mean protective of you"

"Oh" she nodded.

"and do you often find his concerns are based on unlikely scenarios that he appears to have dreamt up?"

"At times yes" she agreed.

"And what about him? Does he find your loyalty to the Order, Harry and Ron to be thoroughly irritating?"

Again she nodded.

"Well then there is my point. He is, in your opinion, far too suspicious and you are, in his opinion, far too devoted to your cause. Typical Gryffindor and Slytherin traits and part of the reason they so rarely fall into relationships"

They had flown off to do another check in with Moody and Kingsley and returned to their patrol long before Hermione questioned Lupin again,

"Do you think Draco and I are in a doomed relationship?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Quite the contrary. I think the fact that you've gotten this far and stuck by each other says tremendous things for your relationship. Personally, Hermione, I don't think I could see you with a better partner. Malfoy might be a bit rough around the edges but I think you have the patience enough to see past that and in return I think he is strong enough to protect you and keep you from harm. That is how relationships should be. Partners should complement each other"

Hermione smiled, "Like you and Tonks".

Remus was in the process of agreeing with her when suddenly something caught his eye and he drew his wand. Hermione, startled by his sudden reaction drew her own. She followed his line of vision until she saw what he, without a doubt, was seeing. Down on the ground moving alone the fence line hobbled a figure dressed in a long dark cloak. Each few steps the figure would stop and inspect the fence before moving on further.

"Hermione stay here" Lupin muttered.

"No way I'm coming with you" she argued back but he shook his head.

"Someone has to keep up the patrol. Besides, it's probably nothing. It's probably someone trying to find their way to Hogsmede"

He lowered his broom slightly and Hermione went to do the same when he turned to face her and quite aggressively shook his head,

"Stay up there" he ordered.

He continued his decent landing just a few paces behind the figure. Hermione saw him dismount his broom and call out to the person in front of him. As if caught off guard the individual spun around and drew their wand. She watched in horror as Lupin so obviously tried to inform the person he meant no harm, that he was in charge of a patrol on the school but the figure moved closer to him. Lupin took a few steps back and raised his wand but there was no time. A flash of green erupted from the stranger's wand and he toppled backwards. Suddenly, the figure looked up and Hermione realised that she was screaming. She aimed her broom and shot to the ground her own wand pointed at the heart of the figure.

"Drop your wand" she screamed.

The cloaked stranger took a few steps back and then suddenly with a _crack_ was gone. Stashing away her own wand Hermione ran to her fallen friend.

"Remus" she sobbed, "Remus wake up. He's gone, I made him go away. Get up please oh god please you have to get up"

She tugged at his robes and tried to pull him into a sitting position but his weight was too much for her, she needed to get help. Drawing her wand once more she shot red sparks into the night air.

"Its ok Professor. Moody is coming and he's going to help you. He'll know how to help you. I mustn't have learnt it yet but he will have. He's an aruor, one of the best you told me so yourself. Don't worry this is all going to be over soon I promise just hold on"

She heard a whoosh of rushing air as someone landed beside her,

"Oh Lupin" she heard Kingsley say quietly.

"Where is Moody?!" she screamed, "Where is he?!"

Kingsley pulled out his wand and cast a patronus.

"Deliver this message: Moony as fallen, Mad-Eye to remain. Returning with the cub now"

The patronus, a jaguar, raced into the surrounding forests leaving a fading trail of silver but Hermione did not see this. All she saw was her fallen friend whose hands were getting colder by the second.

"You get Moody down here right now" she ordered Kingsley, "You make him come. He has to fix this. I promised Remus he would fix this!"

Slowly, the aruor dropped to his knees beside her,

"Hermione" he said slowly, "he is gone. There is nothing anyone can do to fix what has been done"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, "I don't care about the patrols you make him come. Make him come!"

He shook his head slowly, "We must go. We can't stay here. We have to return to Dumbledore"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up,

"Yes! Dumbledore! He's one of the greatest wizards ever known. He'll save him. Do you hear that Professor we're going to Dumbledore!"

The auror turned a nearby leaf into a portkey and tried to removed her hand from Lupin's arm,

"No!" she roared, "He's coming with us. We're going to Dumbledore"

Finally giving in, Kingsley nodded and they all held onto the portkey. Hermione didn't even take notice of the travel this time. All she could think about was getting to Dumbledore as quickly as possible. They landed hard on the floor of the hallway and heard a sound of rushing footsteps followed by a scream as Molly realised the sight in front of her.

"Molly please restrict the stairs" Dumbledore instructed, "No one else need see this tragedy"

"Professor!" Hermione yelled out, "Do something! Please help him!"

"She would not let go sir" Kingsley informed him.

The headmaster nodded slowly and slowly levitated Lupin's body and Hermione, since she would not let go, into the library. Then, he lowered himself to the floor and placed a firm grip upon Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione" he said quietly, "I can not fix this"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU JUST WON'T. NO ONE WILL AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! HE'S OUR FRIEND"

Dumbledore reached down and placed his hands upon Hermione's hands,

"Was there a flash?"

She nodded slowly.

"What colour was it?"

"Green" she sobbed

"And what does the green flash from a curse mean?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know"

"Yes you do Miss Granger and I need the answer. Please tell me"

"The flash from a green curse...The flash...It means...The flash from a green curse means...death...it means death"

Finally, Dumbledore was able to lift Hermione's hands from the corpse of her old professor as a wave of grief washed over her and she drew herself back into a corner.

"Kingsley will you fetch Harry and Ron?"

The dark was dark and musty. It smelt a bit like the forest in which Hermione had just been and she look comfort in it wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She did not hear the boys enter, nor did she hear their own grief but she knew when they were beside her,

"Hermione" Ron said and she could tell he was crying, "Hermione we need to leave here. We need to go upstairs"

He reached out to pull her up but she pulled back from him,

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed.

The boys jumped back shocked,

"NO ONE TOUCH ME!"

Dumbledore muttered something and the boys left the room. Consoled by their departure Hermione withdrew further into the corner. Professor Lupin was dead and Hermione had seen it all happen. Seen it happen when she should have been down there with him, down there fighting to protect him. She was unsure of how much time had passed but soon she heard the library door open once more and then suddenly Draco was in front of her.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him slowly, he looked scared.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked carefully.

"He's dead and they won't fix him. They won't help him and I don't know how Draco"

He studied her before nodding, "Ok baby I know, I know. I need you to come with me though ok?"

She shook her head sadly, "No I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because he can't be alone. He deserves to have someone here who loves him"

Draco looked around the room, "Baby there are plenty of people here you love him right now. Please come with me, you're worrying me"

Like Ron he reached out to pull her up,

"NO DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Shaken Draco moved back from her quickly. A look from Dumbledore and Kingsley told him that this tactic had already been tried and that her reaction had been no different. He shot the Head Master a questioning look and Dumbledore in returned nodded before Draco moved forward again. This time he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up bridal style.

"DRACO PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

However, all he did was shake his head. She beat against him again and again but he just stood there and took it. Then, suddenly, she just collapsed into his arms and he was then able to move forward and out of the library. He carried her up the stairs, down the hallway and straight into the bathroom. There, he gently placed her on the floor and ran the shower. While the water was heating he attempted to undressed her down to her underwear, all the while she fought him.

"No I don't want to"

"Please Hermione just let me help you"

"No stop it"

But soon her clothes were gone and he slowly helped her into the shower where she slid to the tiled floor. He sat there with her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You're clothes are getting wet" she said quietly after a while.

He nodded, "They are"

"Can we get out now?"

She reminded him of a small child the way she was quietly asking him questions but he nodded and turned the shower off before wrapping her in a towel. Once in her room he stripped her of her underwear and dressed her in pyjama clothes before tucking her into bed.

"I'm so sorry baby" he whispered to her as he lay beside her, "I'm so sorry you had to see that and that you had to be there"

She sniffed and buried her head into her pillow, hoping she might be able to drown out the sound of her own screaming.

**Xxxxx**

When Draco awoke it was still dark and he straight away noticed that Hermione was not beside him. Quickly, he got up off the bed and searched her room. She was not there. He checked the bathroom, it was empty. Steadily he made his way down the stairs and checked the kitchen before he finally decided on checking the library. There she was, sitting by the fire, the body of Lupin gone. As he listened carefully he realised she was crying again. He moved silently across the room and sat down behind her, pulling her into him so she was able to rest again him and there they sat, not saying a word, watching the fire. He could feel her sobs as they vibrated against his chest; he leaned down and kissed her temple gently.

"Opposites attract" she said quietly

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"That's what he said, Professor Lupin, that is what he told me before he died. He said partners should complement each other and that is why he thought you and I are so good together. He virtually gave us his blessing and then he died"

Once more Draco pressed a gentle kiss to her temple,

"Opposites attract, that's why he thought he and Tonks were meant to be together"

The fire crackled and slowly Draco could hear Hermione's sobs coming to an end as she relaxed against him more. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and cursed himself for letting her go in the first place. He was meant to protect her, from everything. That was his job, nothing else, not school, not his friends, not anything else but her. And there in front of the fire place, holding Hermione close to him Draco made himself a promise – that no matter the circumstance or the situation he would be there from now on to protect her. Fuck Potter and Weasley, Fuck the Order, Fuck everyone. Hermione was his to protect and from now on he was going to do just that.


	29. The Prayer

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi Guys,

Well there is another chapter. Its a little sad but I also hope it serves to heighten your curiousity even more!! Anyway, over the week I've been working on developing a new site so that should you have any questions or wonders about the characters you can look up their profiles there. I'll update them often I promise. Anyway fan fiction is a bit annoying with the site address so I'll have to kind of spell it out to you:

its 'h t t p : / /' followed by 'straightlyconfused.googlepages' followed by '.com/'

(just remember to remove the spaces from the h t t p : / / )

If it doesn't work the pages are from googlepages under the name straightlyconfused. If there is any problems finding it then just let me know.

So check it out and let me know what you think...I'll also answer any questions about the story that you in in the section When Bad Meets Pure: The Romance.

Enjoy!

The Prayer – Anthony Callea

Live a life that matters – Author Unknown

Xx

**I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go**

**  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know**

**  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way**

**  
Lead us to a place; guide us with your grace**

**  
Give us faith so we'll be safe**

**Need to find a place, guide us with your grace**

**  
Give us faith so we'll be safe**

**  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace**

**  
Give us faith so we'll be safe**

**Xxxxx**

_A cold wind blew through the narrow streets of Knockturn Alley as the golden trio patrolled past the rows of dark dilapidated shops. It was completely silent except for the sound of their footsteps as they cautiously peered through each shop window._

"_Where do you think she is?" asked Ron quietly_

_Another blast of air raged down the alley and the three pulled their cloaks tighter around them._

"_I just hope she's ok," said Hermione worriedly._

"_She is for now" assured Harry, "I'd know if he'd got her. I'd feel it"_

_He tapped his scar and Ron nodded apprehensively._

"_We've got to find her and we've got to do it quickly"_

_A creek was heard and they spun around, wands drawn._

"_What was that?" hissed Harry_

_Hermione moved forward and carefully scanned the area,_

"_Homenum Revelio"_

_Her wand tip glowed red,_

"_Someone's here"_

_The boys stepped up next to her, sort of like a pair of bodyguards._

"_Do you think it's her?" _

_She shrugged, "I don't know"_

"_Carmen?" Harry called out softly._

"_It's ok. We're not here to hurt you" Hermione input._

_There was no response. Suddenly, a crack could be heard. Ron sighed with relief._

"_I doubt that, whoever that was, that is was her. She's not old enough to apparate yet"_

_Harry lowered his wand impatiently. _

"_I think we should split up"_

"_Are you insane?" hissed Hermione, "Split up! That's suicide!"_

"_We need to find her quickly right? Well we're moving too slowly as a three!"_

_Ron sighed, "He's right 'Mione. We'll cover more ground faster if we separate"_

"_Fine" she huffed, "But we'll check in every 15 minutes"_

_They all nodded in agreement and set off. Hermione shivered as she moved quickly through the street. Each store seemed darker than the other and she regretted not fighting with the boys more when it was suggested they split up. She stopped suddenly at a shop called, 'Greson's Defensive Armour'. She could have sworn she saw someone or something move in there but it was nightfall and Moody had assured them the alley would be deserted. She stepped up to the door, _

"_Alohamora" _

_The door lock clicked as Hermione gazed at it confused – that had been way too easy. With her wand held tightly in her hand she pushed the door open and entered into the shop. Immediately she felt smothered by the amount of dust and the smell of decay that met her. She placed an urgent hand over her mouth in the attempt to stifle a cough. Then, slowly, she moved through the shop and past the shelves and shelves of dark armour on display. _

"_Carmen?"_

_No answer. She was getting a really bad feeling about all this. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere an arm reached around and grabbed her. _

"_Scream and you die" the voice behind her hissed._

_The person roughly dragged her into the back room of the store and Hermione took some deep breathes trying to control the sense of panic she felt rising up through her chest. She knew this had been a bad idea! The person, a man she'd decided, slammed her up against the wall and as the light of the moon lifted higher into the night sky it lit up the his face –Draco. _

"_What are you doing here mudblood?" he taunted, "Here to find your little friend? You won't. She's with us now"_

_Hermione struggled against his grip "Let me go!"_

_He sneered, "After I've been so patiently waiting for you. I don't think so. You and I are going to have some fun little mudblood"_

_He began brutally tearing at her clothing and Hermione felt herself let out a sob of fear. Yet, she refused to let this man win._

"_I know you're not Draco"_

_The man froze and looked up at her, his eyes full of hate._

"_You know nothing Hermione"_

"_Oh congratulations you know my first name"_

_**SMACK**_

_She gasped as she felt her cheek beginning to sting with the force of his assault. _

"_You've had this coming you know. The moment you were born, the moment you joined your stupid Order. You think what I'm about to do to you is punishment? Oh you have no idea of the punishments coming your way"_

_With a violent rip her shirt was ruined and she stood before him in only a bra and pants. _

"_This is what you like isn't it?" he hissed into her ear, "This is what you crave don't you? A bit of pureblood in you?"_

"_It's what your leader can only dream of" she replied_

_**SMACK**_

"_How dare you speak of the Dark Lord in such a manner! You have no right!"_

"_I have every right," she hissed back_

"_When I'm through with you I'll slit your throat and watch as every last drop of your dirty blood flows"_

_He pulled out a knife and began to hack away at her pants. Hermione began to struggle once again. Where the hell were Harry and Ron? Draco, or the man who looked like him, chuckled harshly. _

"_Why me huh?" she demanded, "Why my dreams? Is that really the best job your leader can give you? To invade the mind of a stupid mudblood? Not very important are you"_

_With a growl of fury the man lifted his hand once more, ready to strike her when suddenly,_

"_I wouldn't if I were you"_

_Hermione turned, expecting to see Harry and Ron, however there before them stood the one person Hermione would have never thought of,_

"_Arion?!"_

**Xxxxx**

Hermione gasped and struggled to sit up. She hadn't had a dream like that since the Order had rescued Tanell. She'd thought they were over. Concentrating on regain a normal breathing pace she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in her room at Grimmaud Place, the sun was peaking through the drawn curtains and Draco lay beside her fast asleep. With a heavy sigh she realised it had been a week ago today that Remus had died and this morning his funeral would be held. With a shuffle of sheets Draco rolled over, his back now facing her and Hermione took this opportunity to remove herself from her bed. Quietly, she padded over to the mirror, which was hung, upon her wall. A large bruise was forming on her cheek and she had a splitting headache. She searched around quietly for her wand and was just about to heal herself when she heard Draco yawn loudly. She looked over to see him sitting up and searching around her,

"What are you doing?" he asked confused once he'd spotted her.

She turned back to the mirror so that he'd only see her unmarked cheek,

"Nothing"

He got up slowly and began moving towards her,

"No Draco don't," she said as he tried to look at her, "everything's fine".

He looked at her sceptically, "Oh yeah? So what's with that ugly big bruise on your face?"

She sighed, well he'd seen now so she may as well heal it.

"_Episky"_

The bruise healed and was gone in a second and she finally turned to face him,

"Do we really have to talk about this? It's gone now and I need to get dressed".

She opened her closet and lifted from the rack a simple black dress. It was short sleeved and knee height and showed no cleavage. In short, it was a dressed designed for mourning and Hermione knew there would be a lot of that today, heck that had been a lot that all week. She quickly changed into some plain black underwear and slipped the dress on.

"Can you zip it please?" she asked Draco quietly.

He'd sat himself on the edge of their bed and was considering her silently. He got up moved towards her, zipping up the back of the dress. Hermione moved back to the mirror, wand in hand and applied some very light make up and styled her hair into soft curls. Draco had pulled his suit from the closet and had his pants and socks on. He turned to her buttoning his black shirt,

"You had another one of those dreams didn't you?"

She nodded as she put on some plain black heels,

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded, "Was the bruise your only injury or did you heal the others before I woke?"

She shook her head, "It was just the bruise"

He shrugged on his jacket and laced up his shoes before he looked up at her again,

"What was it about?"

"Seriously we don't need to discuss it Draco. It's over and I'm not even in a bad state"

"Was it me again?"

Hesitantly she opened her mouth to answer when there was a banging at the door,

"Hermione? Malfoy?" Ron called through, "We've got to go downstairs now"

Hermione moved to towards the door, grabbing a piece of paper and looked to Draco to come along,

"Saved by the door," he muttered.

**Xxxxx**

The library had been magically enlarged and chairs lined up in rows. At the front of the room a lectern had been set up and dozens of flowers were upon every shelf. The magical world, unlike the muggles, did not believe in the coffin being present at funerals and Hermione was thankful for that. She didn't think she'd have been able to stand it knowing Remus's cold, dead body was lying only feet away. Once everyone was seated the service began with a minister getting up to say a few words before gesturing that the people doing the Eulogy should come up to stand at the side. Dumbledore was first and he took his place in front of the lectern, smoothing our his speech and adjusting his half-mooned spectacles,

"As wizards we know that death is not the end but a transition into a new world. Today we are gathered here to say farewell to our friend Remus Lupin as he makes his transition. It is important, amidst our grief, that we acknowledge that while he may no longer be with us he certainly has not left us if we keep the memory of him alive in our hearts"

He paused to take a long breath and Hermione realised that perhaps his was harder for her Headmaster then he was making it look,

"Remus Lupin was born to Walter and Patricia Lupin in a small town outside of Surrey. From a young age Remus was fascinated by magic – an interest he'd inherited from his father who research and tested old and new forms of charms and curses. He was a friendly boy and had many young magical friends within his neighbour with whom he shared a close bond. However, at age 5, a tragedy befell the Lupins when young Remus was bitten by none other than Fenir Greyback, an angry werewolf. From then on Reus's life appeared to spiral downwards as he was persecuted by family, friends and strangers for his affliction. However, the love of his parents was unconditional and they did everything in their power to protect their son including home schooling him and researching into many theories about cures for werewolf bites. To their dying day they were still researching and still hopeful".

He smiled sadly at the people sitting before him and made his way to his seat. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand tightly and made his way to stand before the people. He coughed uncomfortably but was determined to speak,

"When Remus received his letter from Hogwarts he was reluctant to go. After facing the harsh judgements of the magical community for the past 6 years the idea of leaving his parents side scared him greatly. It was only when the Hogwarts Head Master himself showed up on the Lupin's doorstep that Remus decided to attend the school. The school's Head Master Albus Dumbledore had assured him he would be well looked after and hidden away from the school's community every full moon. This promised, the temptation to learn more about magic then he could have ever imagined acted as the final push in his decision making process. Once at Hogwarts he was sorted in Gryffindor house where he made three new friends in James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew".

He took a break in order to swallow the resentment bubbling in his throat at the mention of his father's betrayer.

"In 3rd year these same three friends set about becoming animagus in order to be able to be with their friend every full moon. The thought of him suffering such a terrible fate alone each month did not sit well with them at all and Remus often spoke about how their decision served to make him feel a part of the group. Together the four of them became of the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts had ever seen".

Tonks hugged Harry tightly as she took his placed and wiped her eyes one final time. Molly had tried to talk her out of speaking saying it was perfectly acceptable for Tonks to not be strong enough but she'd insisted. She drew herself up importantly and spoke with a shaky strength,

"From the moment I met Remus I knew I'd marry him. Here was a man who'd suffered so much – the loss of two of his best friends and his friend Lilly and who had also watched as his last school friend crossed over to the Dark side and yet there he was still fighting for good and never giving up. He was always prepared to lend a helping hand, sometimes at great personal risk. This was the amazing man I fell in love with. Of course our relationship was never easy"

She laughed nervously,

"Even from the beginning Remus couldn't stop looking out for me. He argued that he was too old and too sick to be in any kind of relationship with me – that he would hold me back. But, love wore him down in the end. When Remus asked me to marry him there was no lit candles, no romantic music. He simply told me that he couldn't give me riches, he could never provide me with stability and we'd never be able to sit up gazing at the full moon but that he did love me and it was his every dream to make me happy. Our wedding was small and simple and we didn't have all the guests we would have liked but it was beautiful all the same. He was my dream come true. We understood each other and the dangers our jobs could put us in. Remus was very much about living for each day. I still can't believe he's gone but I know he's at peace because he died fighting for a cause he believed in and I doubt there are any other places other than Hogwarts where he'd rather have passed. He died at home".

She sniffed and gathered up her papers. Arthur leaned down to Hermione,

"You'll be fine," he whispered before he moved up to say his part. He coughed awkwardly,

"The first time I met Remus Lupin he was sitting in front of a fire and explaining to my excited 3 year old son Percy why the flames were hot. Even at age 18 he was the gentle, caring boy that we've all come to know and love but what really surprised me about Remus was that he was wise beyond his years. It was easy to see that even for such a young man Remus had experienced much more then most at his age. The Order of the Phoenix, even though only newly formed, was very important to him. He believed in the organisation's purpose and from the very beginning was completely committed to the project. Over the years that I've had to watch Remus, he has taken on task after task, risked his life many times and survived many losses. All the while, his faith in our organisation and in us never waivered. And despite the despair, depression and battles that come with a war I can safely say on behalf of all of us that no one could have been happier for Remus when he married Tonks. She not only captured his heart but also renewed his desire for a peaceful and free life rid of all the world's evil. There is no doubt in my mind that while he was not ready to leave us but, if its any consolation, I am sure he's watching us from up above reunited with his best friends and I know he'll keep us safe during the times head".

He nodded sadly at the people and smiled encouraging at Hermione. Slowly, she moved up and placed her paper on the stand. She could see Draco smiling up at her gently. Shakily she smoothed out her paper and tried to suppress the memories of the last time she'd seen her old professor as he lay upon the cold ground, the life gone from his eyes. She shuddered and focussed on her piece,

"Ready or not, some day it will all come to an end.  
There will be no more sunrises, no minutes, hours or days.  
All the things you collected, whether treasured or forgotten, will pass to someone else.  
Your wealth, fame and temporal power will shrivel to irrelevance.  
It will not matter what you owned or what you were owed.  
Your grudges, resentments, frustrations and jealousies will finally disappear.  
So too, your hopes, ambitions, plans and to-do lists will expire.  
The wins and losses that once seemed so important will fade away.  
It won't matter where you came from,  
or on what side of the tracks you lived.  
At the end, whether you were beautiful or brilliant, male or female,  
even you skin colour won't matter.  
So what will matter?  
How will the value of your days be measured?

What will matter is not what you bought but you what built;  
Not what you got, but what you gave.  
What will matter is not your successes, but your significance.  
What will matter is not what you learned, but what you taught.  
What will matter is every act of integrity, compassion, courage or sacrifice  
that enriched, empowered or encouraged others.  
What will matter is not your competence, but your character.  
What will matter is not how many people you knew,  
but how many will feel a lasting loss when you're gone.  
What will matter is not your memories,  
but the memories that live in those who loved you.

Living a life that matters doesn't happen by accident.  
It's not a matter of circumstance but of choice".

Hermione took a moment to compose herself before continuing,

"Remus you chose to live a life that matters and our memories of you will live on in our hearts. We're all so grateful to have known you. Thank you for your love, your friendship and your courage in the face of evil. You will be greatly missed".

The congregation nodded sadly, some wiping their eyes, other clutching to their loved ones. Their despair evident at the loss of such an amazing wizard.

**Xxxxx**

The evening was spent helping Molly to clean up after the service and after the wake. It had been the talking to people after the funeral that Hermione had struggled with the most. Many came to her for closure wanting to hear how he'd died, what his final words had been and if he'd been happy. She'd kept shooting looks at Tonks who stood close to her mother clinging to her for support as person after person came to pay their respects. She'd been so brave during her reading and throughout the entire service and Hermione couldn't help but be amazed by her – she wished she could possess that kind of strength.

Draco had been great too. He'd stayed by her side the entire time, directing her away from the crowds of people and whispering words of support to her when she looked on the verge of breaking down. He made sure she ate and drank and even helped Blaise, who had come to the funeral to look after Ginny. Harry and Ron had said very little to anyone and Hermione knew it was because they were berating themselves for not being there. Surely they knew that there was nothing they could have done?

"Ah 'Mione?"

Ginny broke her thoughts and Hermione realised she'd been staring at a bunch of flowers.

"Tonks wants to see us all in the kitchen" her friend said quietly.

She nodded and took Ginny's hand, walking with her into the warmer room where Molly had been serving people soup and tea as comfort food. Tonks was sitting at the head of the dining table, she looked exhausted. Her mother sat on her right squeezing her hand and Molly on her left. Hermione took a seat next to Draco who rubbed her arm comfortingly. Slowly, Tonks looked up and addressed the table of people.

"There should have been a happier moment in which to tell you this" she said softly, her voice sounded hoarse.

"Remus and I – We had planned to have a celebration dinner but-"

She broke off as tears began to pour down her face,

"We were so happy when we found out".

She broke off once more to take a deep breath and stop her tears. She looked at them all more determinedly,

She attempted a small smile, "What I mean is- well this is still a happy occasion and one that I now, more then ever, want to share with you all"

Everyone looked at her questionably wondering what could be so happy in such a moment of pure sadness.

Tonks took another deep breath, "That morning, before the four of you arrived and before Remus went on patrol. I took a pregnancy test and much to Remus and my astonishment it came back positive. After a quick trip to St Mungo's it was revealed to us that I was already two months pregnant. Remus and I were so happy and we'd planned to have our dinner the following night to announce it to everyone"

A gasp flew around the table and Hermione's hand flew down to grip Draco's tightly. Tonks, unable to hold her smile any longer, let the sadness once more wash over her face but she continued,

"I know its not going to be easy having this baby in the lead up to a huge war but the thought of- of getting rid of– well I just can't. Please" she said quietly, "don't feel sad. Not about this. Remus and I were overjoyed when we found out and we wanted you all to be too. His feelings on that would not have changed".

Molly broke into little sobs, "Oh darling of course we're not sad. A child is a gift! You have all of us for support I can assure you"

Tonks hugged her tightly and turned to look at Harry,

"Harry I wanted to ask if you would consider being our child's godfather? I know Remus was planning on ask you. He couldn't think of anyone better".

Shocked, Harry nodded silently. It was an honour.

"Remus is gone," said Tonks sadly, "but his family name will live on and I know he'll watch over our child".

The table all nodded in agreement, promising support and offering words of comfort to each other. Finally, Arthur got up and handed each person, except Tonks of course, a glass of firewhiskey,

"To Remus may he watch over us all and may he rest in peace"

"To Remus" everyone echoed and took a sip.

"And to Tonks" Arthur continued, "for your bravery, for your strength and to your impending motherhood"

"To Tonks"

**Xxxxx**

The next morning Hermione and Draco sat in the kitchen finishing off a light breakfast.

"You can ask me to stay you know baby. You don't have to be brave all the time" Draco said as he collected up their dishes and took them over to the sink.

Hermione sighed. She was very tired and quite shaken up still after Remus's funeral followed announcement of his unborn child all in the space of a couple of hours. She hadn't slept much last night and had kept Draco awake with her tossing and turning. Blaise and he were due to return to Hogwarts that morning when Dumbledore went to check in on the school and its students.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "No, you have to go back. You can't stay here and keep holding my hand. Plus, when will I ever do my Christmas shopping if you don't leave?"

She'd been feeling quite selfish really. Draco had been brought suddenly to Grimmaud Place with only the explanation that something terrible had happened and that Hermione had needed him. Ever since then he'd been looking after her around the clock, waiting on her almost, and he'd had no break and had ask for nothing in return. She'd tried to explain her guilt to him but he wouldn't hear of it telling her that she was his to look after and that was his job. But she didn't want to be a job; she wanted to be a girlfriend and this week she felt like she hadn't done a very good job at being that.

Draco sat back down, next to her "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…well nothing important anyway"

He frowned but was unable to say anything as Blaise and Ginny entered into the kitchen.

"How are we doing kids?" asked Blaise

"We're getting there," Hermione answered for them.

Ginny smiled sadly, "Dumbledore's on his way down".

As if perfectly timed the Headmaster appeared, purple robes swishing behind him grandly.

"Are we ready to depart?" he asked the two boys.

Draco threw one last worried look at Hermione and then nodded along with Blaise. Slowly, Hermione got up and hugged her boyfriend trying to squeeze into him all her appreciation and love for him. He pecked her on the lips gently and quickly before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I do expect I'll be back by dinner. Will you be able to inform Molly girls?"

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded and with that they watched as their Headmaster and boyfriends disappeared with a _crack._

"How are you honestly?" asked Ginny quietly.

Hermione thought for a moment. She could tell Ginny, she knew she'd understand,

"Honestly? I feel like this great cloud of gloom is just floating above me and I just can't shake it"

Ginny nodded, "Me too".

"Poor Tonks" Hermione muttered, "Imagine how she must be feeling. We pale in comparison"

Her friend sighed, "I just wish there was something we could do. I mean – I just feel so hopeless"

Hermione crossed over to the kitchen counter and set about making two cups of tea. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She felt like a robot truthfully – like everything she was doing was done on autopilot. She sighed again as she poured the hot water into two mugs then suddenly, as if someone had just turned on a light bulb in her head, she had an idea.

"Ginny" she said slowly, "There is one thing we can do"

"What?"

"Arion" Hermione replied.

Ginny looked confused, "I'm not following"

"Gin we were going to research the Verrill's. Well now is as good a time as any and we need something to do"

Her friend nodded and headed towards the kitchen door,

"Bring those mugs Hermione"

Two hours later and they were sitting on the library floor surrounded by dozens and dozens of dusty, old books. Although to the eyes of a new comer the room would just look a complete mess, the two girls had actually compiled a system. One pile was full of books, which held no relevance to magical families or in which nothing about the Verrill's was mentioned. The second pile consisted of books which may be of some use to the girl's task as they did discuss magical families but did not appear to discuss the Verrill's, however they were placed in that pile just in case something had been missed and the third pile was meant for books which did contain information about the Verrill's. However, this pile was empty. Ginny huffed and tossed another book into pile number one.

"Hermione this is hopeless. There is nothing here!"

She glanced over at her friend who had her nose buried deep in the book she was reading. Every few seconds she'd push back a loose strand of hair that would fall across her face.

"Hermione did you hear me?"

"Shhh" the girl hissed as she ran over finger over another sentence.

She looked up triumphantly, "Gin I've found something! The Verrill's they're mentioned in this book. Listen…"

She brushed the rogue piece of hair away one more time before taking an excited breath and beginning to read,

"_Of all the dark families throughout our time very few can compare to the Verrills. A sadistic pureblooded family, the Verrills have become known for their barbaric torture methods and overwhelming support of the Dark Lord. With an ancient family heritage the Verrills have become notorious throughout the ages, although, no other generation of Verrill can compare to that of Montgomery Verrill and his bride Martina (nee Flint). These dangerous partners are well known for their pushing the boundaries of torture far greater then any other within their bloodline. The most renowned of their tortures being the capture and repeated rape of the Muggle Alison Castell. Upon storing their hostage in the Verrill mansion dungeons the powerful couple proceeded to starve, rape (in conjunction with the cruciatus curse) and abuse their victim. Today, the pair was wanted for over 30 counts of rape and 40 counts of use of an unforgiveable curse. _

_In the event of the capture and 'kiss' of these two criminals the Verrill's two sons, Corbin and Arion, would stand to inherit the entire family fortune. However, it has been speculated that both boys have already begun to follow in the footsteps of their dangerous parents. An anonymous source has recently claimed that they bore witness to the initiation of both boys into the Dark Lord's army and that already these two young men are already responsible for more then enough crimes between them, which would land them in Azkaban with a life sentence. However, given the age of both adolescents, it must be noted that this claim is just that – a claim. It bares no evidences of such happenings. _

With an air of surprised Hermione looked up from the book and over at Ginny, who sat there, mouth open, in shock.

"You don't think…" she began

"I don't know" Hermione replied, "I mean – Well he just doesn't seem the type"

Ginny pulled her jumper around her more tightly. She'd gone pale and her breaths were coming out rattled and shaky,

"I thought that finding out more about Arion was going to reassure us. I thought we'd prove the boys wrong and that would be that. But to think that – To have the face the idea that we – I – I just don't know 'Mione. **How** do we know the truth?"

Hermione looked around the dark, mouldy library as if one of the books was just going to jump off the shelves and tell them what they needed so badly to know or at least to tell them the truth but the books did neither. They remain cold and still in their places,

"Well we could do some more research? See if they are mentioned in more recent books" she suggested.

"And if they're not? It was so hard to find anything on them at all this time! What makes you think we'll have any luck with more recent books"

The same thought had occurred to Hermione. What if they couldn't find any more information on the Verrills? What did they do then?

"We'll have to ask the boys," said Ginny as if she'd read her mind.

She nodded begrudgingly, "But I want that to be the last resort. You know how they feel about him and asking them is only going to open up a whole new can of worms. There's got to be a reason they didn't tell us this"

This agreed upon they each grabbed a new book and continued their search for answers. Both desperately hoping that what they'd just read remained as 'claims' and that this boy that they'd come to know was simply a victim of an evil pureblood family. That he'd strayed off the beaten path where breeding was concerned and had perhaps chosen a life of good instead.

**Xxxxx**

"I'm going to rip your fucking spine out I swear if I ever see you near those girls again" snarled Draco.

They were down in the dungeons, a long way in where hardly anyone dared to venture. Beside him and looking just as treacherous was Blaise. With a growl of frustration Draco shoved Arion up against the wall once more,

"Do you understand me scum?"

"We were easy on you the first time Verrill" Blaise hissed, "Nott and Vaisley? They weren't going to do you too much harm but you'd be foolish to think the same of us"

"Easy on me? Easy?" Arion scowled at them, "They beat me to a bloody pulp!"

"You needed a warning that would stick," replied Draco with a smirk.

"Although apparently you didn't completely understand it because otherwise I know you would never have been as unwise as to be seen conversing with girls that you know are involved with us" Blaise sneered.

"Oh so that is what this is all about" laughed Arion, "You two love sick puppies have come here with the intention of threatening me, hell bent on keeping me away from your girls, all in the name of love…how sweet"

Draco growled and swung at him, socking the boy right in the jaw.

"If you can't keep your fucking mouth shut then I promise you I'll break your fucking jaw"

However, the boy had put up with this long enough. With a great strength he shoved Draco off of him and stepped forward menacingly,

"What happened to the two of you?" he hissed, "When did you become so…pathetic?"

Blaise started towards him but Draco held out his arm,

Arion raises an eyebrow at him mockingly, "A minute ago you were going to rip out my spine and now? Now you won't even let him attack me"

When he got no response the boy's face darkened with anger as he continued speaking,

"Now listen up" he growled, "My business here is my own. I will tell you, however, that I do not wish to be here any more then you want me here. But that, it would seem, is a problem either of us can fix. So I'd advise you to stay out of my way, you no longer have any idea what I am capable of"

He turned to leave but Blaise, having been released by Draco, shoved him against the wall once more,

"Do you feel powerful standing there with your empty threats Verrill?" he snarled, "Does it comfort you to know that, for now, mummy and daddy can't find you? That you're safe with Dumbledore tucking you into bed every night?"

Arion laughed, "Do you think I am the only one here hiding from their parents? If I'm not mistaken Blaise didn't your father curse Draco's little sex toy? What do you think he'd do to you if he could find you?"

**SMACK**

Arion crumpled to the floor. Blaise had hit him right in the eye,

"You have no idea who you're pissing off" he growled, "**Don't** be foolish enough to misunderstand the power we have here"

Draco moved forward and bent down to the boy's level,

"Stay. Away. From. Those. Girls. Because if you can't then you're going to learn the true meaning of the word pain and **nothing** would give me greater pleasure then to be the one who gets to teach you"

With a swish of his robes, the blonde turned to leave,

"Come on Blaise" he said, "Wait until he fucks up enough for you to properly enjoy it"

He turned, his friend who had not responded to him, was still standing above Arion. Fist held high and a vicious look in his eyes,

"Blaise!"

"When you fuck up" the darker boy growled, "I'm going to bash you to within an inch of your life and I won't even need my wand to do it"

He turned sharply and stormed down the dungeon corridors. Draco smirked down at the fallen boy,

"I think he might be serious Verrill. And as Head Boy and role model to Slytherin house I'd **advise** you heed his warning".

**Xxxxx**

At 6pm that evening Mrs Weasley's voice echoed around the Order's Head Quarters announcing it was time for dinner. At that very moment Harry and Ron, who had been sitting in Harry's bedroom at the time, had just begun to wonder if the wonderful smells wafting through the household meant that dinner was not far away. At his mother's declaration Ron bounded off the floor and scrambled to the door.

"Hurry up Harry I'm bloody hungry you know" he nagged.

Harry pulled himself up from his bed and pulled on a jumper. He seemed to find the kitchen one of the coldest rooms in the entire house.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny?" he asked Ron

The lanky red head shrugged, "You know come to think of it I haven't seen them since this morning"

They began their decent of the stairs, Ron taking them just a little quicker then his friend. They had to slow down on the next landing in order to pass the covered portrait of Mrs Black quietly. To set her off at this time of the evening would only serve to annoy Mrs Weasley and a grumpy Mrs Weasley made for a dangerous atmosphere.

Ron's mouth was practically watering, "Mmm French Onion soup! I can smell it from here!"

As they entered the kitchen they noticed the presence of Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur as well as Hermione and Ginny.

"Where have you two been all day?" asked Harry

"Library" Hermione answered through a mouthful of soup.

"Well we never would have guessed that," said Ron mockingly.

Hermione made a face at him and continued with her dinner. There was something different about her Harry decided. She'd changed. Her mood seemed to be more carefree and relaxed – definitely unlike the Hermione he had seen this morning. Her depression, he decided, seemed to have lifted and left them with the old Hermione. One who seemed to have had her fill of knowledge today and was still floating around on the high of it all.

"Will you hush up!" Ginny hissed at her brother.

They all turned to stare at her sudden out burst only to realising that she appeared to be concentrating very hard on the conversation happening further up the table.

"So Albus what happens now?" Molly was asking worriedly.

The Professor took his time in answering, first taking a couple more mouth full's of his soup.

"Well it is imperative that their community be warned"

"Whose community?" Harry asked confused.

The other end of the table turned to took at him as if surprised to see he'd been listening all except Dumbledore who smiled warmly,

"I do beg my pardon" he chuckled, "I appear to have forgotten to invite the rest us our table guests to take part in our conversation. I am talking, of course, about the werewolf community"

"What do you need to warn them about?"

"They must be warned about this cloaked killer" provided Kingsley, "If they are being targeted then they must be informed"

Molly looked concerned," Will it be safe though?"

Once more Dumbledore smiled at her warmly and nodded his head, "I will be at no risk I believe. A lot of them after all have swore their loyalty to me"

"But what about Greyback?" asked Tonks quietly

"I do not believe he will be within the community. It would seem that Lord Voldemort has him quite busy with a number of different tasks which, I am sure, are providing him with a lot more flesh then the community could"

A silence fell upon the table as each person contemplated this. Hermione felt sick. Greyback was a monster in every sense of the word and she hoped that she'd never have to meet him.

"Can I come with you?" Harry asked suddenly.

A gasp flew around the table as every eye once more fell upon him but Dumbledore shook his head,

"Not this time Harry. While I do not discount that having you accompany me would be highly beneficial I must remind you that it is me to whom some have sworn loyalty. I fear that to bring the 'Chosen One' into their midst would be too great a temptation. Some of them would view turning you as an honour and one I do hope that is one honour you have the great luck of avoiding".

Slowly, Harry nodded his head. He understood.

"Besides" Molly piped up, "I thought that perhaps tomorrow we should all venture off to do our Christmas shopping. I, myself, am quite behind this year. Christmas is only a couple of days away after all"

Dumbledore beamed at her from across the table,

"An excellent idea if I do say so myself. It is most definitely time that we begin remembering the jolliness of the season"

"So its agreed then" said Arthur looking cheerful for the first time in a few days, "tomorrow will be devoted entirely to getting ready for Christmas".

As dinner came to an end and everyone sighed with the contentment of full bellies, Harry leaned across to his Headmaster and asked quietly,

"When will you leave sir?"

"I do believe I will depart within the hour Harry. I am sorry that you are unable to come with me"

Harry nodded once more,

"Sir?" he asked

"Yes Harry"

"Will you come and tell me about it when you come back? Its just –well I'm trying to stay on top of everything that is happening"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered, "I do believe that is a good idea and I give you my word I will come and provide you with the details of my journey the moment I return"

With this Harry was satisfied. He was disappointed that he must remain at the Head Quarters but this did not detract from his understanding that now, more then ever, the Order felt that he must be kept safe. However, the thought of an unknown killer on the loose who had not yet been identified as fighting for good or bad was concerning. Harry could tell that it did not just bother him, he saw the worry in the eyes of all the Order members and he knew this was not good. Perhaps the cloaked man had been acting as a third party? He had not heard of vigilante's in the last war but perhaps he would ask Hermione about it when he next got the chance. Either way, a war was coming and now, more then ever, Harry was feeling the need to understand everything. If not for his sake, then for his friends because when the time came to fight he did not want to be caught unawares. Now, more then ever, his fear that another person may loose their life due to his cause engulfed him and he wanted to be prepared to do everything in his power to stop another child growing up without a parent.


	30. Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi all,

So here is another chapter up and ready for your reading pleasure. I did notice that after chapter 29 my review count was a bit down. I do wonder if that is because you didn't like the chapter or you just didn't get the time to review? Anyway, I'm not going to obsess over it. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that after the past two chapters I'm finally happy to present a happy happy chapter.

Merry Christmas in July.

Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire – Author Unknown

Xx

**Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe**

**Help to make the season bright.**

**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**

**Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**

**And so I'm offering this simple phrase**

**To kids from one to ninety-two**

**Although it's been said many times, many ways**

**A very Merry Christmas to you. **

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty: Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire **

The morning's sun had been mounting a steady climb in the sky for a few hours now and the snow had been falling ever since Draco had woken up. With a cheerful bounce in his step he'd dressed, packed a small bag, including Hermione's present, and made his way to the Slytherin dorms to hurry up his friend. As he entered the dorm Draco could not help but be amused by the state of disorganisation that Blaise seemed to be in.

"Which is better the blue or the grey stripes?" He said holding up two almost identical shirts.

"Why's it so important?" Draco chuckled.

Blaise ignored him and continued to examine the two shirts in a mirror.

"Blue stripes definitely the blue stripes," he muttered.

"Well fuck Blaise hurry up!" rushed Draco, "I would like to get there today!"

Rolling his eyes Blaise threw on the blue striped shirt and buttoned it up quickly.

"Alright fucker alright lets get out of here"

The Head Boy took one look at this friend and scoffed,

"Ah Blaise? Your buttons?"

The flustered Slytherin hurried back to the mirror only to see his incorrectly buttoned shirt and huffed,

He mumbled darkly, "Fucking shirt and its stupid button"

"Lets just go alright?" laughed Draco.

**Xxxxx**

Professor McGonagall awaited them in her office, "Ah Misters Zabini and Malfoy finally! You're late and **some** of us would like to enjoy the silence of the school before its hallways are once more filled with the excited chatter of noisy students"

She ushered them towards her fireplace and held out a pot of powder. Draco stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of powder he was just preparing to leave when a sudden crash caught his attention.

"Mr Zabini what in the world?" demanded McGonagall.

Blaise had, somehow, in his attempt to move quickly towards the fireplace managed to catch his bag strap on the corner of her desk and had knock over her pot of quills and ink.

"I'm sorry, Ah sorry" he rambled as ink flowed over the wooden surface.

With a quick wave of her wand the mess was gone and the Professor examined the boy with a very strange look on her face.

"Grimmaud Place!" Draco yelled and green flames engulfed him.

Molly Weasley who was already awake met him in the kitchen of the Headquarters.

"Ah Malfoy. Hermione's still asleep but when she wakes you'll bring her downstairs won't you?"

Draco nodded and moved out of the way in time to make space for Blaise who appeared only seconds later.

"Ginny's already up and in the shower. You'll wait for her in her room of course?"

It was never really a question and Blaise assured her he would not step one foot near the bathroom. Molly and Arthur were still slightly shocked by the news that their only daughter was dating a Slytherin seventh year and especially one whose reputation Ron had made sure they knew of.

"It's a good morning isn't it?" rambled Blaise as the two boys made their way up the stairs, "It is isn't it?"

"Merlin Blaise would you just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like some pathetic first year on their first date!"

"Yeah I know" he agreed, "but it **is** a good morning isn't it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes Blaise. Yes it is a good morning"

At the landing they separated and moved towards their respective girlfriends rooms. With a smirk Draco quietly opened the door to Hermione's room and moved inside. There she was, his beautiful girlfriend, laying asleep in her bed cuddled up to a large pillow and breathing slowly. After placing his bag on the floor Draco slowly climbed onto the bed and lay beside her kissing the back of her neck lightly. He could tell the moment she was awake because she jumped slightly and rolled over slowly to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

He smiled gently, "Merry Christmas"

**Xxxxx**

Molly had been up since sunrise cooking many different breakfast options for the house's residents. Now, more then ever, she felt that Christmas was an important event. A time to be happy – something that she knew was going to become more and more rare as time progressed. A large yawn announced the arrival of her husband,

"Good Morning Dear" he greeted.

She smiled at him warmly and handed him a cup of tea,

"Was that the boys I heard arriving?"

"Yes it was. They just arrived and I told the Zabini boy he was to wait in Ginny's bedroom and leave her to finish her shower"

Arthur chuckled and took a sip of his tea,

"What?" his wife asked somewhat put off.

"Its nothing my love. Its nothing"

Molly huffed as she turned to face her husband, hands on her hips, "Tell me Arthur"

"Well" laughed Arthur, "Its just that your mother said a similar thing to me when we were their age"

Molly failed to see the humour in his reminiscing.

"Arthur this is our daughter! Doesn't this boy worry you?"

He took another sip of tea,

"The boy himself does not worry me Molly. I trust Albus and he has informed the both of us that both these boys are under his protection and have not had any contact with their parents since"

Molly nodded worriedly but continued,

"But you can't deny his dark past Arthur and how he's been raised. He has not been raised like our Ginny! Death Eaters raised him! Everyone he's ever known is a Death Eater!"

Arthur now stopped chuckling and became quite serious, "Yes Molly he was but he's chosen to relinquish everything he's ever known. His family, his upbringing and I am sure a lot of his friends"

"Yes but-"

"Molly these boys are not much different than Sirius. Sirius abandoned his family when he was not much younger then they were. He'd been raised by Death Eaters too! Do you really believe, after knowing Sirius, that these boys are unable to leave their pasts behind them?"

"Sirius was not dating our daughter Arthur"

"Molly" he said gently, "I believe Blaise is a genuinely good kid who is determined to live a good life and who is very much in love with our daughter. He did not leave her side at Remus's funeral and we've heard nothing but good things about him from Hermione"

"Who is dating the son of Lucius Malfoy! Arthur **what** is going on? This whole thing just scares me! These are our girls! And they are dating these boys who have such dark pasts and who have known nothing **but** the Dark Lord their entire lives! How can we ever really trust that they are going to be safe with them?"

Mr Weasley, who had watched his wife all through her outburst, sighed sadly. Unfortunately he was no stranger to the anxiety that his wife was feeling. Having met both Lucius Malfoy and Charles Zabini on more then one occasion he could not deny that both the boys would have been raised to have the utmost respect for the Voldemort and his followers and often he wondered just **why** these boys had decided to turn their backs on their families. It was not a common thing to do among Purebloods.

He sighed once more, "We don't know. We just have to trust that Ginny and Hermione are smart enough to be able to pick trust worthy company. But they both love these boys and we have to respect that"

Molly, who had opened her mouth to reply, was unable to as the door to the kitchen open and the boys and girls all made their way over to the dinning table.

**Xxxxx**

"Well Merry Christmas everyone!" Arthur greeted cheerfully.

Amidst the replies of "Merry Christmas" everyone's eyes fell upon the table covered in many varieties of breakfast options.

"Wow Mrs Weasley. This is amazing!" Hermione complimented.

Molly, who had been busy watching Blaise and Ginny out of the corner of her eye, blushed and began to handing them all out plates and cutlery.

"It's nothing dear but thank you and how many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

With all the greetings exchanged breakfast began. It was a very tight squeeze around the table with the seven Weasleys, Draco, Blaise, Dumbledore, Tonks and Mad-Eye who had just returned from his patrol. However, everyone seemed perfectly content and happy just to be together.

Draco watched everyone throughout the duration of the meal. The overall cheeriness of everyone intrigued him. The only two places he'd ever been during the Christmas season was either at Hogwarts or at Malfoy Manor and neither had shown him a Christmas meal so, for lack of a better word, festive. At Hogwarts it was all about presents and the Christmas feast, there was always an atmosphere of excitement but not like this one. Everyone at Grimmaud Place seemed generally happy to see each other and to be together. At the Manor they barely even acknowledged Christmas. Of course presents were exchanged but apart from that everything was generally life as usual. There was no big breakfast or feeling of celebration in the air. He looked over at Blaise who seemed to the watching the room's occupants with the same amused expression.

"Do you want some more bacon Draco?" Hermione asked him.

The Slytherin looked at his girlfriend who, he noticed, seemed to be a lot happier since the last time he'd seen her. She had more of her old spark back. He nodded happily and turned to Mrs Weasley,

"You're a great cook Mrs Weasley"

Half the table appeared to stop in shock. Draco Malfoy pay a Weasley a compliment? Well it was simply unheard of. Harry and Ron were watching him, shocked, mouths completely a gasp but Dumbledore smiled,

"I quite agree Molly. This is rather delicious"

Molly, though slightly flustered, smiled warmly at Draco,

"Well thank you Malfoy. That means a lot to me"

Hermione beamed up at her boyfriend and pecked him quickly on the cheek,

"That was very sweet of you," she said softly.

"I'm not sweet" Draco replied quickly, "I'm just giving praise where it's due"

"Well I think you're sweet," she giggled.

After breakfast everyone headed upstairs to exchange gifts. Hermione had given Blaise, Ron and Harry each a book of _'The World's Most Famous Quidditch Players and Their Signature Moves'_. To Ginny she'd given a new make up kit and an accompanying book on make up styles and tricks. In return she'd received a new bag to carry her books in which was made of the soft skin from a Dragon's belly from Harry and Ron, A beautiful new dress from Ginny which shimmered different colours in different lights and a beautiful new (expensive looking) set of quills from Blaise which wrote in different colours.

Finally, her and Draco sat alone in her room ready to exchange their gifts.

"I'm exhausted and its only mid morning" huffed Hermione happily as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Well I hope you aren't too tired for your present" grinned Draco.

He got up and moved over to his bag, unzipping it and pulling from within it her gift. Hermione took hold of the box and held it in her hands. Smiling up at him she rotated it trying to work out what was inside. Draco laughed,

"Baby you do know its box don't you? You won't be able to figure out the contents unless you open it"

It was wrapped in a smooth red paper with a large silver ribbon and she couldn't help but be amused at his obvious combination of their house colours. Slowly, she peeled back the sticky tape and undid the ribbon trying not to damage the beautiful paper. Once open she held a thin, navy box.

"What is it?" she asked excited.

Draco smirked and nodded for her to continue. She gently lifted the lid and gasped as she looked down at a beautiful silver locket nestled upon a soft cushion inside the box.

"Open it" Draco sounded almost as excited as she was.

Carefully she pried open locket and smiled at the two pictures of them inside. The first one had been taken while they were at the Founder's Ball as they danced and the second one had been taken as they shared a kiss in the common room. In both the pictures it was undeniable how happy and in love they looked. Smoothly, he took the locket from her grasp and clasped it around her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Draco its beautiful" she gushed, "I love it".

Quickly, she jumped up and took his present from her bedside table and handed it to him.

"Its nowhere near as beautiful as your present" she muttered shyly.

Unlike Hermione who had opened her present with such care, Draco tore at the paper and pulled off the ribbon. And his eyes lit up as they fell upon a copy of _'The World's Most Famous Quidditch Players and Their Signature Moves'_ and a brand new pair of dragon hide seeker's gloves.

"Hermione Merlin! These gloves are amazing! Are these the brand new heated ones?"

She nodded happily as he continued,

"I was so jealous when you gave Blaise a copy of this book! It looks fantastic!"

He leaned over and kissed her passionately gently placing the book and gloves beside them. She laughed as he tenderly pushed her back onto the bed and continued to kiss her.

"I love you Draco" she murmured, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas baby" he replied as he placed gentle kisses along her jaw line. She giggled at his affection and slowly raked her fingers through his hair. She knew he loved that. With a slight moan Draco continued his path down her neck and stopped for a second to admire his gift to her. It had taken him the longest of times to finally work out what to give her. He'd never been good at presents but to have seen the delight in her face when she saw it had caused his heart to swell with pride.

"It's the best present anyone has ever given me," she whispered to him as if reading his mind.

Gently she pulled him back so his face was once more level with hers and kissed him deeply. As always Draco hand rested on her hip and squeezed gently. He then moved so that he was completely on top of her and resting on his elbow. He let out a lustful growl as Hermione ground into him causing certain parts of his anatomy to respond.

"Minx"

She just laughed and squirmed slightly as his hand moved to play with the end of her top.

"Your hands are cold," she complained.

With a smirk Draco placed his hand on her stomach and watched as she squirmed once more thoroughly enjoying the friction her movements her causing. He'd just returned to the end of her top and begun to inching it up when suddenly the door to Hermione's room burst open and Blaise strutted inside.

"Merlin Blaise!" Draco cried as Hermione struggled to get out from under him.

"Break it up lovebirds" he said cheerfully, "Ginny and I have something we want to share with you!"

Finally able to sit up Hermione looked towards her door as Ginny walked in. Her friend, it seemed, was suddenly very different. She was practically shooting off rays of euphoria.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Draco grumbled, "I have something I want to share with Hermione"

Blaise opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hermione who was staring at Ginny amusedly.

"Gin what's that?"

Ginny tried and failed to look confused the smile remaining on her face,

"What's what 'Mione?"

"That!" said the girl pointing at her friend's hand.

Ginny giggled excitedly,

"Oh you mean my little ring here?" she giggled as she left up her hand to reveal a beautiful sliver diamond ring upon her finger.

Blaise smirked, "Its hardly little babe"

"You got engaged!" Hermione all but shrieked as she threw herself off the bed to hug her friend.

The two girls jumped around elated as Blaise moved to close the door to Hermione's room and turned to face Draco,

"Well that explains your girlish nervousness this morning" goaded the blonde.

Blaise however laughed, "Draco, my friend, nothing you say right now could possibly bring me down"

Finally, Draco pulled himself off the bed and clapped his friend on the back,

"Well congratulations mate. You're definitely going to have your hands full with this one for a wife but I don't think you could have made a better choice"

The four friends all crowded around to look at the ring, which was absolutely gorgeous, and discussed the best way to tell Ginny's parents. In the end it was decided that the big Christmas dinner would be a good time to do it. Until then, Ginny was forced to thread the ring onto a chain to wear around her neck. A sudden knock at the door sounded and the four happily turned to face the latest additions to the room.

**Xxxxx**

The next two hours passed without any more surprises, unless you counted Dumbledore enchanting the house's portraits to sing carols each time you walked by. Much to Ron's dismay lunch had been cancelled in order to ensure everyone had enough room for dinner. So, in the interest of distracting Ron from his stomach and in order to get some fresh air, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and a somewhat reluctant Hermione, headed outdoors for a friendly game of Quidditch, which Fred and George had invited them to join in.

"Don't worry 'Mione it'll be fun" Ginny assured her.

"That's all very well for you to say Gin. You play the stupid sport!"

Draco smirked, "I promise I'll be easy on you baby"

Hermione gave him a great look of disbelief, "You will not! Quidditch, I believe, is the one thing in your life you would undoubtedly choose over me".

With that they all took to the skies; Fred, Harry, Blaise and Hermione on the one team against George, Ron, Draco and Ginny. The cold wind lashed against her face as Hermione tried to follow the pace of the game. Luckily, they'd decided to forgo having beaters much to Fred and George's dismay.

"Hermione on your left!" Blaise called out.

She turned in time to receive the quaffle from him and sped towards their goal. She was almost there when suddenly a blur of silver and blonde came racing at her, forcing her to change direction as she was almost knocked off her broom.

"That's not playing fair Draco!" she called out.

"That's Quidditch" he grinned evilly.

The game went on for what seemed like forever to Hermione as Harry and Draco battled it out to find the snitch. She'd spent so much time racing from goal to goal that she was not even sure which goal was her own anymore and just as she was getting up the nerve to confess to Blaise that she had no idea which way she was meant to be going a roar of triumphant was heard from Draco's team and she turned to see him victoriously holding the little gold ball. They landed on the ground and he raced towards her spinning her around,

"You'll be my prize," he whispered in her ear before turning to Harry, "Don't take it too hard Potter. Pure talent won in the end"

Harry grumbled a retorted but even he had to smile in the end. It was rare that Malfoy ever beat him in Quidditch so he was willing to get it go for now. He'd settle his score with him some other time. And so with the icy wind now nipping at their heels the two teams headed inside to dinner.

**Xxxxx**

It was obvious that Molly had been hard at work all day. The kitchen had almost been completely transformed. The ceiling had been lined with fake icicles and a soft sleet of snow covered the appliances. Bells were hanging from the lighting and she'd even conjured up some festive crockery. With growling stomaches the house's occupants seated themselves at the table and after wishing everyone a merry Christmas tucked into the delicious meal.

"Fantastic as always Molly" Tonk said quietly from the other end of the table.

The preparations for Christmas had lifted her spirits slightly and she'd even hummed a carol earlier that morning. However, it was clear to anyone who observed her long enough that she was still very much grieving for Remus but her determination to make an effort was heartening.

It was once the main course had been cleared away and everyone was starting on his or her desserts and eggnog that Hermione saw Ginny quietly slip the ring from her chain and back onto her finger. She smiled encouragingly as both Ginny and Blaise stood up. However, it was Blaise, who spoke,

"I just wanted to thank everyone for allowing Draco and myself to come and spend Christmas with you. It means a lot to us and we are very grateful" Draco nodded in agreement, "However, that is not exactly my reason for standing before you all right now".

He took a nervous breath and continued,

"From the moment I met Ginny I was completely amazed by her. Not only is she breath-takingly beautiful but also she has a sharp mind and a strong loyalty to her friends and family. So it was of no surprise to me that over the past couple of months that we have been dating that I've fallen completely in love with her but what still gets me is that this beautiful girl, who is above me in some many ways, returns my love. I honestly consider myself the luckiest man alive. I truly love her and would do anything for her and this time luck has blessed me once more as I asked this truly amazing girl to marry me and she accepted".

Everyone was silent as the two beamed down upon them before finally Dumbledore raised his glass to them,

"What an unexpected but joyous announcement. Congratulations!"

Blaise looked nervously over at Ginny's parents but he'd needn't have been so worried as only seconds later Molly burst into tears and rushed forward to pull her daughter and future son-in-law and pulled them into a bone crushing hug, her previous conversation with her husband forgotten. After her obvious approval everyone else seemed to relax which heighten the mood as everyone began to discuss weddings and engagements. However, no one could have been happier at the very moment then the two teenagers standing together, hands clasped and ring glittering as the flames from the fireplace reflected off its beautiful stone.

**Xxxxx**

With the celebrations lasting long into the night it was at 2am that Hermione and Draco were finally able to retired to bed. All plans of picking up where they'd left off abandoned in favour of some much needed sleep.

"I'm glad you were here for Christmas" Hermione mumbled into Draco's chest.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and placed a gentle kiss to her hair as he stroked it.

"I'm glad I was here too. I'd have hated to have missed Blaise's sappy speech"

He sniggered as Hermione nudged him in the ribs,

"It was beautiful" she sighed, "He was very brave. I know many guys who would never have even dreamed of taking on Molly".

"Its all come about very quickly though hasn't it?" Draco asked almost sounding concerned, "I mean they didn't get together all that long ago"

Hermione smiled at him, "They got together the same time we did roughly. Does it seem to you like we haven't been together all that long?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head,

"No I guess not"

"Its ok to be worried about Blaise you know" said Hermione softly, "Marriage is a big step"

"I'm not worried" he replied defensively, "If he's ready to marry Red that's up to him".

With a knowing grin, Hermione leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to her boyfriends cheek,

"Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Hermione"

**X****xxxx**

_It had seemed like only a few minutes ago that Hermione had closed her eyes when she suddenly found herself awake again. It was the sound of tiny scampering feet that first alerted Hermione to the fact that she was not alone. It was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing and the tight pressure on her wrists told that they were bound. The floor felt hard and rough, the surface was grazing her knees and legs. _

"_Hello?" she called out._

_Above her she heard heavy footsteps and the creaking of an old door opening. A sudden rush of panic told her that perhaps yelling out had not been such a good idea. The footsteps were moving closer to her and Hermione tried to think of a plan of action. _

'_Lumos' a deep voice hissed._

_A bright light shone blindingly in her eyes and Hermione recoiled slightly._

"_So here we are again mudblood"_

"_Oh so its you Dolohov! What? Not hiding behind a disguise this time?"_

_The Death Eater sneered and leant closer to the bars of the cage that Hermione now realised she was in._

"_I don't need a disguise filth"_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed, "The name calling again? Really? Well ok we'll play it your way. So how will you be trying to kill me tonight?"_

_The sound of a rusty key being shoved into a lock echoed around the dark chamber and she watched as Dolohov entered into her cell. _

"_Lord Voldemort does not wish for me to destroy you tonight mudblood. No, instead he has some questions that you are going to help me answer"_

_Hermione chuckled and moved to put some more space between her and the Death Eater. _

"_You are living in delusion if you think you're going to get any answers about the Order out of me"_

_Dolohov smirked, "How very loyal of you mudblood but if the Dark Lord wanted information about your precious Order then he'd pick someone worth his while"_

"_He'd pick someone easier to break" she scoffed._

_Suddenly, Dolohov seemed to loose his patience,_

"_I am not here to converse with you scum! You will answer __**my**__ questions or I will give you some persuasion"._

_He fingered his wand as if seriously considering skipping the questions and just going straight to the torture. _

"_Now" he began, "I want to know about Malfoy"_

_Hermione felt a sudden fit of panic rush through her body and struggled to control it. She took a deep breath,_

"_Well I don't know much," she said slowly, "but I do know that he's blonde, tall, a Slytherin, lives in a manor and goes by the name Lucius"._

_She couldn't help but snigger, as she had to duck Dolohov's fist, which had come flying at her. _

"_Draco! You tell me about that traitor Draco!" he screamed at her._

_Hermione looked him dead in the eye, "What makes you think I know anything about Malfoy? He's a Slytherin!"_

"_Because we know you're fucking him!"_

_She was speechless. Had the Death Eaters found a way to watch Draco and Blaise? Had Tanell been forced to create another spell to counter Dumbledore's? Dolohov laughed cruelly. _

"_Oh yes I can see you're worried and so you should be mudblood. However, maybe you can help you little boyfriend. The more forth coming with your answers, the easier of him I'll be when I catch him"_

"_You never will," she snapped._

"_Oh" he laughed, "I will. Its only a matter of time"._

_He moved closer to her, causing Hermione to shuffle back until she hit the wall._

"_Where is he?" the Death Eater growled._

"_I. Don't. Know"_

_He kicked her, hard, in the stomach._

"_Don't lie to me filth! You __**know**__ where he is"_

"_I don't," she wheezed._

_Another hard kick. _

"_**Nothing**__ would give me more pleasure then to crucio you mudblood. So I'll ask one more time. Where. Is. The. Malfoy. Boy?"_

"_Listen" said Hermione firmly, "if you're right and I am fucking him then why would I tell you?"_

_Quickly the Death Eater whipped out his wand,_

"_You'll do it because otherwise I may just forget what the Dark Lord told me about not destroying you"_

_It was then, with a wand top pointed in her face, that Hermione realised these dreams were never going to end. Not as long as she kept letting them beat her. She sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, Dolohov's wand flew from his hand and into Hermione's. At the same time Dolohov himself went flying across the cell and crashed into the opposite wall. With some difficulty, Hermione pulled herself to her feet,_

"_You know I am getting __**really**__ sick of this" she snapped, "I am __**sick**__ of being dragged into some deranged, ultimately painful, scenario where I am badgered, sleep deprived and generally just pissed off. But you know what that's great, wonderful, fantastic or whatever. So beat me, try to make me scare of my friends, deprive me of sleep but do not expect me to jeopardize the safety of other's under the Order's protection"_

"_You little-"_

_She held up a hand to silence him, "Uh uh you don't want to finish that Dolohov. Take a second will you. Have a think about how you and the wall had such a __**smashing**__ meeting"._

_The man struggled upright and looked around for his wand, which Hermione held up to show him it was in her possession. _

"_When I get my wand I'm going to curse-"_

_She laughed and snapped his wand in half, _

"_Oops! Now at the look of absolute horror that's just crossed your face I'm going to guess that what happens here in these 'dreams' happens in reality too, a bit like my bruises. So you've just lost your wand right?"_

_Dolohov ran at her in pure rage only to run head first into a shield and become covered in painful boils. _

"_Wandless magic Dolohov. You'd think your little Death Eater intelligence group might have warned you about that. Now" she sighed, "I've just broken your wand __**and**__ you've just discovered I don't need one to do magic. You know I'm quick, you know I'm smart and you know you've got no chance at even touching me. So you tell me, are we going to keep doing this? Me sending you flying into walls and you having no form of defence?"_

_Dolohov seemed to consider this for a second and then suddenly everything went black. _

With a great gasp, Hermione felt herself wake and sat bolt upright. Fear seemed to seize her every limb. They knew about Draco.

**Xxxxx**


	31. You Gotta Be

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hello again,

So I've managed to get this chapter up fairly quickly since I was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration so I hope you enjoy it. However, guys I have begun my 2nd semester of Uni and therefore am putting it out there that I may not be updating as regularly as I do have to give my studies the majority of my attention I'm sure you understand. I will be trying to post regularly still so don't panic.

Cheers

Straight

Xx

**Listen as your day unfolds,**

**Challenge what the future holds**

**Try and keep your head up to the sky**

**Lovers they may cause you tears**

**Go ahead release your fears**

**Stand up and be counted, don't be ashamed to cry**

**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold**

**You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard**

**You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**

**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm**

**You gotta stick together**

**All I know, all I know love will save the day.**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-One: You Gotta Be**

The kitchen at No. 12 Grimmaud Place was once again at full capacity. This, each occupant to the house had realised at some point or another, was not an usual occurrence. In fact it was an occurrence, which seemed to happen two or three times a day according to which meals were when and how many people attended. However, the crowding in the kitchen this morning was not due to any meal or meeting, instead it was to gather those that would be returning to Hogwarts that morning in the hopes of bidding final goodbyes and going over final check lists. Late yesterday evening it had been decided that Blaise and Draco would be returning to the school via the Floo leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to board the Hogwarts Express, much to their disgust. Everyone had to return the way they had left. So it was here in the kitchen that the seven Weasleys, the Golden Trio and the two Slytherins had congregated.

"Alright well its time for Draco and Blaise to depart" said Arthur glancing at his watch, "that should leave us enough time to get to Kings Cross".

The two boys moved towards the fireplace, Ginny still clinging tightly to Blaise, and picked up their bags.

"Thanks again for having us" said Draco cheerfully, "Enjoy the train!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he winked at her.

"You're most welcome boys" replied Molly who moved forward and much to everyone's dismay hugged them both.

"Behave at school. I hear the two of you are no better then Harry and Ron are"

"Who us?" Blaise joked.

Once Ginny had finally release her fiancé each boy climbed into the fireplace and shouted the name of their destination, green flames engulfed them and they were gone.

"Well alright then" muttered Arthur, "I'll just call Mad –Eye and we'll be off"

"I still can't believe we have to catch the train," Ron grumbled as his father hurried from the room.

Hermione, however, wasn't listening to him. She instead had just laid eyes of their Headmaster and was hurrying towards him.

"Professor" she asked very quietly, "May I have a quick word?"

Dumbledore, seeing the worry reflected in her eyes, nodded and directed her into the hallway.

"How can I be of service to you Miss Granger?"

She shuffled nervously before answering, "Well sir I've been having more of those dreams".

She looked up in time to see the Headmaster raised his eyebrows in interest and for his face to darken only slightly.

"I see" he said slowly, "and of what have you been dreaming?"

This was the part Hermione had been nervous about telling him.

"Well sir in the first dream the intruder was Draco and he – well he was attempting to rape me," she muttered embarrassedly.

Dumbledore, however, did not react at all,

"And the second?" he instead asked.

"The second dream, the one I had last night, was Dolohov. He was trying to get information out of me about where Draco was – where we'd hidden him. He said he was going to find him eventually and he knew about our relationship".

"Indeed?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione studied him but his face gave nothing away so she took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since the early morning when she'd awoken from her nightmare.

"Professor I was wondering…when we get back to Hogwarts could I possibly meet Mr Tanell? You told us before that he'd like to meet us and thank us for helping to save him but now I think I need to ask him to save me and possibly Draco. I'm scared that the Death Eaters might be able to use this spell to eventually wear down the barriers in my mind"

Dumbledore broke from his musings to look down at her and smile warmly,

"I will arrange a meeting with him the moment I return to Hogwarts but you needn't worry for now Miss Granger. You have build up some very strong defence which I have no doubt would even challenge Lord Voldemort".

"Thank you sir" said Hermione quietly, "I suppose I should head back into the kitchen now?"

He nodded and Hermione bid him goodbye leaving her Professor in the hallway.

**Xxxxx**

A short time later Molly, Mad- Eye and the four Gryffindors had set off on foot for the train station. Arthur, who had remained behind, would meet them with their luggage at Kings Cross. It was too dangerous for Harry to travel by any sort of Ministry approved methods of transportation.

"Can you believe this is really going to be the last time we go return to Hogwarts?" asked Ron excitedly.

"You'll miss it lad" Moody growled, "ain't no where like Hogwarts"

Harry nodded in agreement. Hogwarts had been his first real home and the thought of leaving it for good so soon scared him.

"You can you really believe we have our NEWTs in only a week's time? I'm so glad we have this week off classes to study!" said Hermione who'd been fiddling with her locket.

Ron's excitement seemed to leave him instantly, "Why'd you go and bring that up?"

"I want to hear that you three have all been studying day and night for those exams" Molly nagged, "I can't impress upon you how important they are"

Ginny sniggered at her three friends, her relief that her NEWTs were still a year  
away obvious.

Finally, however, they reached the station and were greeted by Arthur with four trolleys. Each took the trolley with their own trunk and the made their way towards the platform barrier. With Moody standing guard to make sure the coast was clear they each rushed through it and onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Ok quickly now, quickly onto the train. It's going to go in about a minute" Molly rushed.

She hurriedly each gave them a hug and then stood back to watch as they clambered aboard the engine. Once inside the four of them settled into an empty compartment and watched as the train left the station and the figures of parents, guardians and an ex-Auror grew smaller and smaller.

"Well I think I'm going to go find the sweets cart," said Ron happily, "may as well stock up now the journey's going to be much longer then a Floo ride".

Harry stood up and dug inside his trunk for a bag of coins before turning to the girls,

"Do you guys want anything?"

Ginny smiled at them, "Chocolate frogs?"

The compartment door had only just snapped shut when her friend turned to stare her down,

"What's wrong 'Mione? You've been awfully quiet. Shouldn't you be bouncing off the walls with excitement at the thought of more studying?"

"Very funny Gin" the Head girl muttered, "I was just thinking about Arion. You know I did some more research this morning when I couldn't sleep and I've found nothing more on him or his family"

Ginny sighed, "Yeah me either and I've been thinking about it too. A week or two ago I would have just asked Blaise and gotten it over and done with but now – well he's so happy and everything and I just don't want to ruin that by putting him into a bad mood"

Hermione nodded, "Do you think it would be wrong to just ask Arion? I mean he's abandoned his family hasn't he? He's gone into hiding so that no one can find him? He'd have to be prepared to answer some of the questions people have"

"I don't know 'Mione. What if it's true? Or what if its not? You may set him off or offend him" Ginny replied worriedly.

"What if it **is** true Gin?" Hermione asked voicing one of her many fears.

"I don't know" her friend replied, "The book wasn't very specific about the actual claims against them was it? All it said was that they may be Death Eaters but it doesn't just stop at being Death Eater does it? What if he's done worse?"

Rain began to pour outside the window. Quietly Hermione turned to watch it. She didn't know how to answer Ginny's questions let alone her own. What if Arion really had done worse? What would she do then? They were semi-friends, she'd been alone in his company – something she knew would piss off Draco immensely if he ever found out. She'd been praying for days now that everything had just been blow out of proportion. That Arion and his brother were completely innocent and were simply just victims of bad breeding but the more and more she thought about it the more she began to doubt it. How many miracle cases like Draco and Blaise – who'd escaped before they were marked- could be out there? Wasn't their rarity what made them miracle cases to begin with?

The door slid open and the boys returned carrying mass amounts of sweets and chocolate frogs.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Ron asked quite cheerfully.

"Weddings" Ginny lied.

**Xxxxx**

The rain was still pouring as they rushed from the train to the carriages. The sight of the black, skeletal horses only served to further depress Hermione as they started the move towards Hogwarts.

"I can't wait for the feast," Harry said rubbing his hands together.

"You just ate all those sweets!" Ginny cried.

"Only to tide us over till dinner" Ron explained, "They weren't filling or anything"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione sending her a smile in an effort to cheer her up. With some effort the elder of the two girls smiled back and turned to join in the conversation.

The feast had just begun as they moved towards the Gryffindor table. Somewhat more cheered after their carriage ride, Hermione stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and began to choose samplings of the feast for dinner. It was very hard to be depressed at any Hogwart's feast as everyone was always in such high spirits. Indeed tonight the ghosts were floating down their respective house tables, chatting with students and swapping their own tales of their holidays most of which involved Peeves and his pranks.

"I do say it was most unfortunate that poor Professor Snape just happen to walk down the fourth corridor as Peeves was setting up floating buckets of Stinksap. He was most unimpressed when not one but two buckets fell upon him"

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were roaring with laughter at Sir Nickolas's tale of Snape's midnight patrol down the corridors when Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table and waited for silence. As the noise level all but diminished in seconds she fixed her hat and spoke up,

"At the conclusion of our feast I would like the 7th years to stay behind. There are some important matters of such that Professor Dumbledore and myself must discuss with you"

She returned to her seat just as their dinner disappeared from their plates and was replaced with dessert.

"What do you think that's all about?" Harry asked Hermione.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe they need to talk to us about our NEWTs?"

"Merlin I hope not" Ron input, "That'd be a terrible damper to put on the evening".

**Xxxxx**

Over at the Slytherin table however Draco and Blaise could not have been less interested in McGonagall's announcement. Instead, they were sitting in deep discussion with Nott and Vaisley about certain goings on which had taken place in their absence.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me Nott that **you** managed to fuck Victoria? **My** Victoria? The one I was screwing at the beginning of this year?"

Nott smirked, "She's barely **your** Victoria any more Blaise. You're a tied down man now. Never to represent the name of 'manwhore' ever again"

Blaise rolled his eyes at this taunting, "But still? Victoria?! He's shitting me right Nick?"

The other boy shook his head, "Merlin I wish! I've been hearing about it for days now"

"Not such a novice now am I Blaise?" gloated Nott.

Draco laughed and slapped him on the back,

"Not bad my friend not bad. You're certainly moving up the ranks now"

Blaise, however, just look dumbfounded,

"I still don't believe this! She's certainly lowered her standards since me. She must have realised she was never going to find anyone better but good luck to you Theo all the same"

"And good luck to you too Mr Weasley" snapped Nott.

**Xxxxx**

At the conclusion of dinner all the seventh years moved to sit at the one table as instructed by McGonagall. Almost out of habit now Draco and Blaise left the Slytherins and came to join Hermione.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" she asked them quietly.

"Its safe sex, its definitely safe sex" smirked Blaise, "I'll bet they give us a demonstration-"

A sharp cough cut across Blaise and they turned to see the Professors standing before them. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked down at the Slytherin boy,

"Actually Mr Zabini we shall not be discussing the importance of safety whilst engaging in the act of sexual intercourse but if you have any questions I've heard that Madam Pomfrey has quite a number of books on the subject and is willing to lend them out to any curious students"

Hermione tried to control her giggles whilst Blaise scowled and muttered something about not needing to read any books about the subject.

"Now if you don't mind" Professor McGonagall spoke up, "we have quite a lot to discuss and not a lot of time to do it in"

She looked around the cohort of students as if daring someone else to speak and when she was rewarded with silence she pulled out some pieces of parchment.

"Tomorrow morning I will be posting these notices around the school. On them you will find the day and time of your subjects NEWT examination. Make sure to take note of the starting time of your exam because any latecomers will not be accepted. You have been excused from your classes this week with the expectation that this time will be spent studying and I would advise you to do so. Your NEWTS are not something that you will be able to 'wing'. They are a culmination of everything you have learnt over the past seven years and if you are not prepared then" she paused for effect, "you will fail".

A murmur broke out amongst the students, for those who had not realised just how quickly time was slipping away, it was a real shock. Hermione gasped and a hand quickly flew to her heart, feeling its increased pulse rate. Both boys looked at her, confused,

"Hermione it's the NEWTS. You've known the date for ages. Why are you looking so panicked?" Blaise asked her.

"Well it's just that its all happening now isn't it? I mean the end of our schooling looked so much further away from the other side of the Christmas break".

The boys laughed and Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"You have nothing to worry about my little lion cub," he whispered into her ear close enough for his teeth to graze it.

She felt her skin break out in goose bumps and swatted him away,

"Honestly Draco we're in the middle of the Great Hall!"

He smirked and winked at Blaise who shook his head in amusement.

"I am sure you are all quite enjoying your conversations" Professor McGonagall spoke up, "but there is more to talk about still"

This effectively caught everyone's attention, what more could there possibly be to discuss? However, it was Dumbledore that spoke this time,

"Following your NEWT examinations will be a week of debriefing, for lack of a better work. In this time you shall be expected to attend only one class per subject that week"

"Notices of when those classes are will be posted" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Dumbledore smiled at her and continued,

"These classes will be used for any final information your teachers may wish to pass onto you and as a sort of farewell to the subject. It is after all silly to expect you to continued your learning after completing your final exams. The majority of the rest of your time can you spent how you wish – within the school rules"

He added this looking at some of the more troublesome students.

"Now the reason I say majority is because you will be expected to attend two dance classes in order to prepare you for the formalities of your final graduation ball. On this night you, as a year, will come together with your parents or guardians in order to celebrate your completion of school. The ball will start with a small ceremony at which I will a speech and then you will be officially graduated. Once this is done the ball will begin. At the conclusion of the ball you will collect your things and depart from the school with your parents and guardians and onto the next stage of your life".

He finished and smiled at all the girls and boys sitting before him who suddenly all looked so grown up. Not at all like the young, innocent first years that crossed the lake and stood trembling before the entire school for sorting some seven years ago.

"You may retire to your dorms now" McGonagall instructed.

"Ah except for the Head Boy and Girl whom I would like to talk to. Oh and Mister Potter, Weasley and Zabini if you could remain behind also"

With a scraping of the benches the students hurried from the Great Hall. All were obviously eager to discuss the NEWTs and up and coming ball, the girls excited for another chance to go shopping and get dressed up, the boys outraged that they'd be forced into stupid dancing classes. For Hermione it had not come as a shock that the five of them had been asked to stay behind. She knew that graduation was going to bring up more important matters, which now must be, discussed namely what were Draco and Blaise going to do.

"Well I see no reason to make this uncomfortable" Dumbledore said warmly and with a wave of his wand a platter of tea and biscuits appeared, "There is much to discuss after all. Now who shall we start with…Ah Harry why don't we begin with you".

Harry, who, with Ron, had moved closer to Hermione, Draco and Blaise looked intently up at his Headmaster.

"The Order's Headquarters of course belongs to you. I must ask you if you wish for us to continue to use your house as our base?"

Harry nodded, "Of course sir"

"Brilliant. Then I must ask now if you had planned to move to a location other then the Headquarters?"

Harry shook his head,

"Wonderful" replied Dumbledore; "I feared I may have had to talk you out of other plans. I do feel, of course, your residing at no. 12 to be the best plan of action"

"Well the only other place I'd go would be to the Weasley's and they're-"

Dumbledore smiled, "Also living at No. 12. Well I am glad that is settled. Now Miss Granger I am assuming also that your intention is to move into your current room at no. 12?"

"Yes sir" Hermione answered as she threw a glance at Draco and Blaise.

Dumbledore followed her line of vision and smiled upon the two Slytherin boys.

"Misters Malfoy and Zabini, the spot light now shines to the two of you. I do hope that you do not mind if I share your situation with all others present?"

Blaise and Draco looked over at each other quickly before both shaking their heads. Dumbledore nodded and suddenly turned very serious. He got up and began to pace.

"I have always been of the opinion that one's family should never be the decision upon which one's outcome is based. This world is full of many different definitions of the word family and not all of them depict the warm, comfortable environment that we imagine. Whether you be like Harry who lost his immediate family at the age of one and spent the next ten years of his life raised by an aunt and uncle whose values of magic were almost non-existent, or, whether you be like Remus whose family was utterly destroyed by his attack and never recovered. No family is the same. However, I do believe the hardest challenge of all comes when one is born into a family who maintain a strong set of beliefs and values, ones they choose to live by and ones they will raise their children to believe in. Those born into families like that rarely take the time to consider the other perspective. So, of course, when the rarity occurs that the children of these families **do** stop to consider the other side it is something we must watch and, if able, support. Everyone is born innocent and everyone deserves a chance to be saved".

He paused there to take a sip of tea and to examine the five students before him each of whom was in deep thought. He took a breath and continued,

"These two boys" he said indicating to Blaise and Draco, "were born into two of the darkest families ever known to Wizarding kind. I do not for a second take this to mean that they were not loved or not were not valued and I am sure each has memories of his own that he treasures. However, this is does not exclude the fact that they were both in incredibly faithful supporters of the Dark Arts and everything its stands for. These families rarely tend to function like yours or mine or even Harry's. They operate within this dark form of magic. They use it to punish their children or settle disagreements between themselves. It is not simply used in the ways in which we would think. Some of these wizards **will** use it upon their families knowingly causing them great harm".

The three Gryffindors paled and Hermione tried to look at Draco but his head was lowered and he did not look at her.

"What these two boys have done" Dumbledore persisted, "by coming to me is abandon their families. To have to turn your back on your own family is never easy and it takes a great deal of courage, and in this instance, an even greater will to live. They will be hunted by people with the intention of doing nothing less then murdering them and hurting the ones they love"

At this Dumbledore looked over at Hermione who shuddered slightly,

"And it was my decision alone to protect them from this to the best of my ability. They do not wish to fight in this war and can we really blame them? How many of you could turn your wand on a family member or perhaps family friend? **I** chose to protect them but now the time has come to decide the next course of action. Do I send them into hiding, become a secret keeper, and hopefully they emerge at the end of the war? **Or**, do they stay closer to us, to ones they love, and move into Headquarters with the rest of us? This is not a decision that I can make on my own. There are many I must take into account and that is why I have the five of you here before me tonight. You each represent a point that must be considered; Ron, your family play a large role in both the Order and in the residence of Headquarters. Your parents are aware of me placing you in this position and support whatever decision you make. Harry, you own the house from which the Order runs out of and as of graduation it becomes your home as well, I am aware of your relationship with these two boys and would never be as bold as to invite them under your roof without your permission. Hermione, you and Miss Weasley as both involved with these boys and I know both of you would want nothing more then the best of protections for them and you, I fear, must decide where the two of you believe that lies. Draco and Blaise, the two of you have been very brave so far and now I must ask what is it that the two of you wish to do from here on out, where you wish to go, these decisions must be made by the two of you. I think perhaps it would be best to allow you a few moments to split into your two respective groups and discuss these matters".

Slowly, Hermione, Harry and Ron moved away from the two boys and their professors and over to another table to undertake, what they knew was going to be a very hard discussion.

"What do you think Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

He was puzzled, "How can you even ask me that 'Mione? I was convinced you'd have already made up your mind and would move over here with a mounted defence".

She shook her head sadly, "I feel completely torn. On the one hand I don't want Draco and Blaise to have to go but on the other you, Harry and your family Ron are all the family I have left. I don't know how I can possibly choose when I don't want to place either in danger".

Ron was silent for a moment before he finally asked, "Who do you think will be coming after them?"

"Everyone" Hermione answered brokenly, "They have already begun searching for them"

"And their chance of finding them?"

"I guess that would depend on Dumbledore's magic" she replied quietly.

"Well Dumbledore's one of the most powerful wizards ever" Ron muttered, "They've got to have a pretty good chance of remaining hidden if Dumbledore's protecting them"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Hermione asked, "What if they break Dumbledore's spell?"

Ron was silent. He placed his hands upon the table and stared at them. His face was serious and his eyes dark but finally he spoke,

"I come from a very long line of blood traitors" he began, "and its something my parents are very proud of, something we've been raised to be proud of. It scares me but I believe it would be hypocritical to turn Malfoy and Zabini away now that they are just like us – blood traitors. I know my parents would vote for them to stay with us and so – so do I"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief because in a way she knew that Ron's acceptance of them was also an acceptance of her and Draco and even now, in the midst of making such a huge decision, that spoke volumes.

"'Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

During the course of Hermione and Ron's conversation he'd remained silent, withdrawn, as he too had tried to make a very hard decision.

"Do you really love Malfoy?" he almost whispered.

Slowly, Hermione nodded, "With all my heart"

"And Blaise?"

"To the same degree that I love the both of you. He has been like a family to me this year"

Harry nodded, he understood.

"Then they stay" he said more confidently, "We, Ron and I, do not have the best relationship with them but this war has already destroyed enough hearts and turned even more of them cold. Tom Riddle's heart is cold. He's never known love and he never will and it is for that reason alone that we face this war. If you love Malfoy Hermione and Blaise is like a family to you then they must stay and we must protect them. Perhaps we too will grow to like them eventually".

At this Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into Harry's arms. He held her close and could almost feel her relief washing over him in wave after wave. And so with that, the trio moved back to their Professors and to the two Slytherins.

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Zabini?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sir" Blaise began, "we can't decide. On the one hand we don't want to leave because that would mean leaving behind Draco's girlfriend and my fiancé. But on the other hand we don't want to place any more people in danger because of us"

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger?"

Harry sighed, "We want them to move into no. 12 with us sir. None of us believe it would be right to turn our backs on them. Everyone deserves a chance to be saved".

Their Headmaster nodded and looked to Professor McGonagall who also nodded.

"I believe then that at the conclusion of your school year that the five of you should move into the Order's Headquarters. Is this ok Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini?"

The two boys nodded.

"Ok then. Ah yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked when Hermione's hand suddenly rose into the air.

"Well I was wondering" she said quietly, "You said parents attend the Graduation Ball? Will that be possible for my parents sir?"

The Headmaster smiled at her and nodded, "I do believe we could arrange that"

Hermione's face broke into a smile. She was going to get to see her parents again.

"I think perhaps Albus that they should retire to their dormitories now? It is late"

"Yes of course you are quite right Professor McGonagall. A good night to you all".

They each bid the Professors goodnight and left the Great Hall where Blaise and Draco then turned to Harry and Ron.

"Ah Potter, Weasley? Thank you" said Draco gruffly.

The two boys both nodded at them, bid Hermione goodnight and moved off towards Gryffindor.

**Xxxxx**

That night, nestled under the sheets of Draco's bed, Hermione summed up the courage to ask him something that had been playing on her mind since they'd returned to their dorm.

"Draco?" she whispered.

His eyes were shut but he answered, "Hmm?"

"Did your parents ever use Dark Magic on you?"

She felt him stiffen and prepared for him to shoot her down and try to pretend he was sleeping but instead he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"You don't want really want to know the answer to that Hermione" he said slowly.

"I need to hear it," she whispered.

He rolled over so that he was now facing her,

"Why?"

"Because I need to know" She looked into his eyes, which shone in the moonlight although their familiar grey was gone, they were almost pitch black.

Draco, in turn looked into hers, he could see her fear and her concern. He knew that she was scared for him and almost scared **of** him, of what had happened to him.

"Hermione-" He began

"Please" she cut across, "just tell me"

Slowly, he nodded.

"My parents are evil people" he whispered, "They share a deep, passionate love for the Dark Arts and for Voldemort. They used Dark Magic on me from a young age up until I wrote to them informing them that they'd never hear from me again"

He felt her shudder against him and saw tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said softly.

He rolled back onto his back and pulled her close to him.

"Its all over" he comforted, "you and Blaise are my family now"

She nodded,

"I love you" she whispered and placed a gentle kiss to his chest before she slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

But Draco lay awake. He lay awake until he felt her breathing become heavier, until he knew she'd fallen asleep and then he looked down at her. She was so small and so gentle. She knew so much and yet so little of the evils out in the big wide world and still she was prepared to fight them, prepared to give so much to try and right the decades and decades, centuries even of wrongs already committed. He pulled her closer still and placed a soft kiss on her forehead,

"This war is going to tear you apart" he sighed.

**Xxxxx**


	32. Lessons Learned

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Greetings my dears,

Well here is yet another instalment of 'When Bad Meets Pure'. It took me a while to get this chapter out because I'm currently juggling three uni assignments and plus I was having a bit of trouble writing this and continuing to attempt to hide away my other little surprises I have in store for future chapters. I am also glad to see that I have quite a few new readers whose comments have been full of enthusiasm for my story and urging me to keep going. It is always nice to feel appreciated. So enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.

Straight

xx

**There's some things that I regret**

**Some words I wish had gone unsaid**

**Been some bad times I've been through**

**Damage I cannot undo**

**But it don't really matter**

**Cos life gets that much harder**

**It makes you that much stronger**

**There's mistakes that I have made**

**Been some signs I didn't see**

**Hearts that I hurt needlessly**

**But it don't make no difference**

**The past can't be rewritten**

**You get the life you're given**

**Some pages turned, some bridges burned **

**But there were lessons learned.**

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lessons Learned**

Hermione yawned as she made her way down to breakfast the next morning. While she had managed to avoid any dangerous nightmares, she had tossed and turned all night dropping in and out of consciousness as she thought, and consequently dreamed, about children being tortured by their parents.

"Why are there so many bloody stairs in this school?" she complained as Draco and herself climbed the stairs from the dungeon.

"I don't know why you're so grumpy" he replied, "You're not the one that was unwillingly kept awake all night by the rolling stone gathering no moss on the other side of the bed"

"Oh you are just so funny Draco. Hilarious. I'm in stitches can't you tell?" she snapped.

He smirked and attempted to wrap his arm around her waist only to have it roughly shove away,

"Don't! I'm not in the mood for your affections right now. I just want to get to breakfast without you touching me!"

"That's not what you were saying a couple of days ago" he singsonged.

"Well a couple of days ago you weren't being so irritating!" she huffed.

He smiled cheerfully at her as they entered the Great Hall, "Ok baby whatever you say"

Quickly, she spun towards him,

"Shhh just shhh. My god I just need one sec-" she stopped suddenly to look at him smirking down at her before throwing her hands up in defeat and storming off towards her table.

**Xxxxx**

"What's up with her this morning?" asked Blaise as soon as Draco had sat down.

"Lack of sleep"

A sly look crept over his friend's face, "Oh I see"

Draco shook his head, "No you don't"

"You mean she's not all tired out from-"

"Merlin I wish mate" sighed Draco, "Oh how I wish"

"Do you mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy, 'Slytherin Sex-God' and honorary manwhore is being kept on ice?" smirked Blaise.

"Piss off Blaise and eat your breakfast"

**xxxxx**

"Morning 'Mione" greeted Ginny, "What's up?"

"I'm exhausted Gin" Hermione sighed, "I barely got any sleep last night and Draco is being so annoying!"

"Yeah you look a bit stressed out"

Ginny handed her a plate and proceeded to fill her own from the delicious options set before them that morning.

"Well come on 'Mione" she urged, "You've got to eat or you're going to be unbearable"

"I think I already **am** unbearable Gin"

"Well you'll be worse. Here do you want some toast?"

Hermione had just begun to butter her piece of toast when a screech from above announced the arrival of the morning's mail. Not expecting anything she proceeded to take a bite from her breakfast and arch her back slowly in a stretch. It was quite a surprise to Hermione when a tawny owl landed in front of her, a seal note tied to its leg.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked as Hermione untied the note, gave the owl the rest of her toast and read,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me at the entrance to the Hospital Wing at the beginning of first period. Please leave all other students to their studying; it would be best if you came alone. Mr Tanell is quite eager to meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"Dumbledore wants me to meet him at the hospital wing after breakfast" Hermione informed Ginny, "I'm going to speak to Tanell about my nightmares"

The red head fixed her friend with a penetrating look, "'Mione have you told Draco about your dream with Dolohov yet?"

She shook her head; "I don't want to set him off Gin. You know Draco he'll start ranting and raving and acting irrationally".

"I think you're being silly. He needs to know"

"No he doesn't. Dumbledore doesn't seem to be too worried and so I am trying not to be either. All the same I wish to ask Mr Tanell if there is anything I can do to stop these nightmares from occurring".

Ginny shook her head in disagreement but said no more on the matter. She knew that she would not win that argument. Not when Hermione was so determined and especially not when she was so cranky.

**Xxxxx**

After breakfast Hermione told Draco that she would be running a little late in getting to the library and that he should start studying without her.

"But where are you going?" he questioned.

"I just have this one errand to run. I'll be back soon!"

Professor Dumbledore was waiting patiently for her outside the hospital wing as arranged and greeted her warmly when she arrived,

"Good morning Miss Granger. How are you this morning?"

Hermione smiled at her mentor, "I am well sir. A little tired - I did not sleep very well last night but well all the same"

They moved inside the wing and, much to Hermione's astonishment, moved to the left. Usually, when someone was in the hospital wing the beds and nurses station were on the right.

"We've been accommodating Mr Tanell is a more private room" Dumbledore informed her as if he'd read her mind, "Madam Pomfrey and myself felt that he would appreciate his privacy"

The walls of Mr Tanell's room were a creamy yellow giving the room quite a cozy feeling and providing him with a drastic contrast to his previous home – his cell, which had been nothing but dark. Although the crisp white bedding was the same Hermione felt more inclined to believe Mr Tanell's room to be a school dorm room then a hospital room.

"Ah Good Morning Davis" said Dumbledore happily, "Let me introduce to you Miss Hermione Granger. She is one of our youngest Order members and also one of the three who sort to locate you at the Malfoy Manor"

Mr Tanell, Hermione had to admit, now that he was out of his cell and had gained back some of his previously lost weight, was actually quite handsome for an older man. His hair had been cut and she could now see it was quite wavy. His eyes, though hidden behind glasses, were a warm hazelnut.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. I am more grateful than you can ever imagine for your assistance in the mission to rescue me. And if you don't mind I've heard that you've been causing the Dark Lord some trouble as well haven't you? It has been most difficult to penetrate your mind"

Dumbledore nodded, "Apparently Davis, your spell is still a favourite amongst the Dark Lord and his followers as they continued to use it on Hermione"

Tanell took a moment to take a sip from his bedside water glass before turning to consider Hermione,

"Tell me, in these nightmares of yours does the intruder come to you under a disguise or as the intruder?"

"The intruder has been disguised Mr Tanell until my most recent nightmare where Dolohov appeared to me as himself"

Tanell nodded slowly and sighed, "I had suspected that Voldemort would use Dolohov. He did seem awfully eager to do the job. It is interesting, however, to hear that he's been forced to appear as himself. This, I believe, he would not have done willingly. My spell you see Hermione is a gruesome one. In order to make it work I had to incorporate into it a blood toll. Every time the caster casts the spell he or she must cut themselves first and whilst inside your mind their cut remains open and physically weakens them. To appear disguised as a friend or family member takes even greater magic and greatens the wound. For Dolohov to have appeared to you as himself, Hermione, it means he must be very weak indeed"

She turned to study her Headmaster who had taken to looking out of Tanell's window but who was nodding silently as if agreeing with this piece of information. Hermione couldn't decide whether the fact that Dolohov was weak was a good thing or not. On the one hand it may mean that his chances of attempting to invade her mind again may lessen but on the other hand what if Voldemort just chosen another to replace him? The nightmares could come back with the same ferocity that they had begun with.

"Sir?" she addressed Tanell quietly, "is there anyway that this spell could allow Dolohov a chance to break my mental barriers?"

She'd been thinking about this question ever since her last nightmare and it scared her greatly to even consider the repercussions should Dolohov manage to read her mind.

"You, of course, fear that Dolohov will be able to view your knowledge about the Order?" Tanell asked.

"Miss Granger is an active member of the Order as you know Davis" Dumbledore confirmed.

Tanell seemed to sigh exhaustedly but continued on,

"My spell is not designed to allow either the Dark Lord or his followers entrance into your mind Hermione"

At this Hermione visibly relaxed,

"However" Tanell spoke, "that is not to say that with some adjustments the spell could not be used for that purpose"

"I had feared as much" Dumbledore muttered from his place at the window.

Now panicked, Hermione turned once more to the famous spell creator,

"So what do I do?" she asked, "The dreamless sleep potion is useless against it"

"Indeed Miss that is the way I was forced to design the spell"

He stopped suddenly to take a breath, as if he'd been speaking at a rapid pace,

"Short of not sleeping I can not suggest anything more than simply continuing to build up your defences. Unless…"

He trailed off here and Hermione was suddenly met with an urge to strangle this poor, fragile, increasingly annoying man in front of her,

"Unless what sir?" she asked rather forcibly.

"Well unless there is someone you can trust enough to allow them to enter your mind whilst these nightmares are occurring"

"But how'd –"

"You'd have to teach this person the ways to dismantle your mental barriers" provided Dumbledore who had now turned away from the window and was watching her very closely.

"Indeed" Mr Tanell spoke up, "sometimes a third presence in one's mind can help to scare off the intruder. The thought of taking on not only one but two forces can be quite intimidating considering my spell can not be used by two different people on the same person".

Hermione knew what they were angling at – or what Dumbledore was angling at anyway – she'd have to teach Draco how to enter her mind through her barriers. But could she really do that? The whole point of her meeting with Mr Tanell today was to try and find a way to end her dreams and deal with the current situation without having to involve him. Hermione did not want Draco to know of her most recent nightmare with Dolohov and what if she taught him to enter her mind and then he entered into a nightmare just like her most recent?

"Hermione I think it is perhaps time that we leave Davis to his rest. He is after all still recovering from a large bout of malnutrition and torture"

Slowly, she nodded,

"Thank you Mr Tanell for your help"

Now barely able to speak the man settled for a friendly smile and a nod and watched as Hermione and her Headmaster bid their farewells and departed from his room.

**Xxxxx**

Draco found himself glancing up at the library clock for what seemed the millionth time and was shocked to find that only a minute had passed since he'd last inspected its dusty, old face. He frowned and turned back to stare at his open text. Draco Malfoy had never been a patient person and he hated to be kept waiting. Not that Hermione would see it as waiting, he supposed, after all she had told to him start studying without her and he'd tried but unfortunately his own curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. Surely no one could have that many errands to run?

A sudden rush of footsteps made him glance up once more just as Hermione came running into the library. She slowed to a quick walk under the glare of the school's aged librarian and hurried towards the table that Draco and Blaise were currently occupying. Blaise shot her a smile and returned to his note taking but Draco settled for studying her. Something was definitely off. Her hair was ruffled and falling out of its ponytail, her uniform was untucked and she was red-faced and panting. If Draco didn't know any better he could have swore she looked like she'd just come from some hot, sweaty romp held inside one of the school's many janitor's closets. However, Hermione did not seem to notice Draco's examination of her appearance and she quickly pulled out her Potions book and joined Blaise in note taking.

With a stab of annoyance that she hadn't explained herself, Draco pulled out a spare piece of parchment and quickly scrawled her a note,

'_Where were you?'_

He pushed it along the table until it was in front of her and waited. She looked up slowly and read the parchment before writing back,

'_I'll tell you later'_

Once more, Draco frowned.

'_Tell me now'_

She sighed and shook her head,

'_Later'_

This only increased his annoyance. She'd been almost an hour late and he was not getting any explanation.

'_Why won't you tell me now?'_

Hermione snatched the parchment from his hand and furiously scribbled her response.

'_Because now is not the time or place!'_

As the paper was thrust back at him, Draco's eyes narrowed.

'_Hermione what is going on?!'_

The clock chimed in the distance as Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration.

'_Merlin Draco why can't you just drop it for now!'_

He sneered as he roughly punctured the parchment in his bid to reply quickly,

'_Because I have the right to know where my girlfriend was!'_

Finally, realising something was wrong Blaise looked up from his Potions book and surveyed the silent argument before him,

'_And you're going to find out…just not now!'_

'_Damn it Hermione! Just tell me!_

'_No!'_

Finally deciding he'd had enough; Blaise reached forward and grabbed the paper from Hermione as she'd prepared to all but throw it at Draco.

'_Now usually I'd love to know what the both of you are arguing about but right now we're all meant to be studying for these rather scary life-deciding tests so will the two of you just cut it out for now?_

After glaring at Blaise, Draco turned to his girlfriend.

"Hermione you **will** be telling me where you were later on," he said icily.

"Quit bossing me around Draco" she retaliated angrily, "I am not your slave and I said I'd tell you didn't I? So just shut up so I can return to taking my notes on the Insomnia Draught!"

She tore the parchment from Draco's grip and ripped it in two before using her wand to send it flying to the rubbish bin on the other side of the room. Once it had landed she slammed down her wand and pulled her book closer towards her, refusing to look at him again for the rest of their study session.

**Xxxxx**

Lunchtime rolled around two hours later and Hermione dropped onto the bench beside Harry with an enormous sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron questioned, "I thought all the studying would have put you in a good mood"

Hermione shot him a look and muttered,

"It would have if I had been smart and studied alone"

Both boys looked at her confused,

"Malfoy problems?" Ginny asked as she joined them.

"Oh you have no idea" Hermione huffed in reply, "Sometimes he is just so annoying!"

Harry sniggered, "Only just catching on now are you?"

"And how much studying did the two of you get done?" Hermione asked them in hopes of changing the subject.

At this both boys became rather interested in their food,

"Did you even study?" she questioned outraged.

"Yes!" Ron said defensively.

"Well at least we started too" Harry mumbled, "but we kind of got confused and then we…"

He faded off,

"Pardon?" Hermione said firmly.

"Played Chess" Harry repeated softly.

Ginny shook her head at them and proceeded to eat her lunch. There was going to be no stopping Hermione's reprimanding.

"You what?!" she yelled, "Do you even know how serious these exams are? Didn't you listen to Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick or Professor…well any of our Professors! Our N.E.W.T.S are the most important thing in the world right now!"

"Well we did try 'Mione" said Ron slowly.

"Oh don't give me that Ronald Weasley. You did not try! You both had a half-assed look at the revision table I wrote out for you and gave up!" she fumed.

"Its just so hard trying to study without you there 'Mione" said Harry quietly, "You keep us focussed"

Ginny looked up at Harry impressed. Flattery was a tactic he hadn't tried with Hermione before and she was interest to see how it turned out. Indeed Ginny was quite surprised to see Hermione soften slightly.

"That's still no excuse Harry. You and Ron could have come to the library with Draco, Blaise and I"

This time it was Ron who replied, having caught onto Harry's cunning idea.

"But we're not as smart as Malfoy and Zabini 'Mione. We feel stupid around them, its bad enough feeling stupid in front of you but to subject us to the three of you who are way more intelligent then us? We just couldn't face it"

Finally, Hermione smiled at them.

"Both you boys are just as smart as Draco or Blaise. You just lack the confidence. But if you really feel that you can't study without me then why don't you come by my common room later tonight? Draco's got Quidditch practise"

Both Harry and Ron nodded thankfully at her as Ginny smirked and returned to her lunch. She'd never admit it to them but sometimes Harry and Ron were smarter then anyone gave them credit for.

**Xxxxx**

Blaise had just about sprinted back to the Slytherin common room from the library. After a day of studying nothing sounded better then Quidditch practise…well unless you were counting shagging because nothing was better then shagging. This thought aside, he began rummaging inside his trunk finally removing his Quidditch robes, jamming them over his head, grabbing his broom and sprinting back out of his house. He arrived at the Head's common room just as Draco emerged and greeted him with a slap on the back.

"Quidditch man! A gift from Merlin himself" he breathed.

Draco nodded in agreement and they set off towards the pitch.

"Blaise I can't wait to get out of this school" Draco announced, "I'm ready to get out and spread my wings"

Blaise frowned, "Not that we'll be doing much of that from within the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

Draco stopped walking suddenly and turned to face his friend,

"Yeah I've been thinking about that you know. It was great to go there for Christmas and everything but I just wonder you know? I wonder-"

"If we're going to end up wanting to fight for them?" interjected his friend.

The blonde nodded and resumed walking,

"I don't know if we really can remain neutral forever. Hermione and Ginny are both going to be fighting in this war"

However, Blaise shook his head suddenly,

"I don't plan to let Gin fight," he said firmly.

Draco gave a harsh laugh, amusement etched in every line of his face,

"And how do you plan to stop her? She's a fiery one, that one and she'd sooner jinx you before obeying **that** order"

Blaise watched him seriously,

"Are you telling me that if given the chance you wouldn't stop Hermione fighting?"

"Of course I would. But I **don't** have that chance and I highly doubt I'm going to get it" Draco replied.

Blaise shrugged,

"Have it your way but I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure Ginny doesn't ever see the battlefield"

The pitch came into sight and both boys broke into grins as the rest of them team awaited their arrival eagerly from the stands.

"Love Quidditch, absolutely love it" Blaise sighed.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione shivered slightly, as she always did, when she descended the steps into the dungeons. Time and time again she questioned just why the Head's common room had to be down there. It was cold, dark and unforgiving.

'_Lumos'_

Light poured from the tip of her wand and Hermione set off down the corridor towards her dorm. Harry and Ron, she expected, would already be inside as she'd given them the password that afternoon. The dungeons, she'd already decided, would be the one thing about Hogwarts that she wouldn't miss when she left. Suddenly, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and raised her wand even higher to identify the student, professor, scary monster, whatever it was. However, she sighed in relief when she realised it was just –

"Arion" she smiled at him, "Taking a stroll around the corridors I see?"

The boy, who had been looking at the ground as he'd walked, looked up and returned her smile.

"How was your Christmas Hermione?" he inquired.

As Hermione filled him in on the happenings during the holidays she realised that he seemed to be looking anywhere but at her. Never once did he seem to make eye contact with her.

"Arion is everything ok?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded and moved to lean against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest,

"Everything's fine" he replied nonchalantly.

This confused Hermione, usually he seemed so interested in what she had to say but now she instead got the vibe that he just wished she'd move on.

"Have I done something?"

This seemed to catch his attention and for the first time he looked her in the eye, only for a second though before his gaze once more returned to his shoes. He shook his head.

"Well would you like to come and have some tea? I mean Draco's at Quidditch practise and Harry and Ron are in my common room waiting to study with me but they'd take any chance to bludge off"

She watched carefully as the boy seemed to consider this and then slowly shook his head.

"No, no I can't. I'm rather busy right now"

She frowned, "Doing what? Strolling the corridors?"

He nodded but said nothing else.

"Arion please tell me what's going on? Has someone else hurt you? Because Draco assured me he'd had another word with the Slytherins"

The boy gave a short laugh and shook his head,

"Then will you **please** just tell me what is going on? And don't say nothing because I can **tell**!" She huffed impatiently.

Arion sighed and thought for another minute. Well why not tell her? He had no reason to not to really. He didn't care what her reaction with her boyfriend would be.

"Well Hermione" he said, now watching her, "I've been told I am not allowed to have tea with you, or speak to you, or even be near you"

Her reaction was just as he'd expected. Her mouth fell open and a look of outrage crossed her face,

"By who?" she demanded

"Do I really need to tell you?" he asked her quietly.

She was silent for a minute before her look of outraged changed to one of pure anger,

"Draco?" she questioned him, "Draco told you to keep away from me?"

He nodded and tried to look sad but covering his glee was proving more difficult then he'd thought.

"I don't believe this!" Hermione raged, "How dare he! What else has he done?"

Arion covered his face, in the pretence of rubbing his eyes, for a minute in order to hide his smirk. Now the real fun began.

"Well" a convincing note of vulnerability in his voice, "I can't exactly prove it but I have reason to believe that the Slytherins have been attacking me on his orders"

He paused to watch her,

"And" he continued, "I know for a fact that him and Blaise have been having you and Ginny followed by a few of the guys just to make sure that you're both keeping out of trouble. That is why I was out here tonight, I was debating on whether or not to tell you"

"And you'd decided?" she asked stiffly

He smiled at her sadly, "That you and Ginny had a right to privacy and shouldn't be having your every move watched"

He stood happily watching her as she took in the information he'd provided her with. If he right, which he was sure he was, then he'd just sent a murderous storm Malfoy's way. However, suddenly he was shocked when Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered, "Thank you for telling me this. It can't have been easy for you"

He patted her back softly, "No, no it wasn't but perhaps you'd best return to your common room now? The last thing I need is for your babysitters or your boyfriend to find me hugging you in a deserted corridor"

She pulled back and nodded before bidding him goodbye and storming towards the portrait door, eyes studying every nook and every shadow as if daring someone to be sitting there observing her.

**Xxxxx**

"He's been dong what 'Mione?" Harry asked shocked.

"Having me followed!" She replied angrily, "He's been making his friends follow me all over this school in order to make sure I'm not talking to Arion and to make sure that I'm not getting into any trouble. Trouble I am sure I could handle myself!"

Ron, who had sat quietly on the couch watching her, shook his head slightly. Only once had he ever seen Hermione this angry and he was sure Malfoy still remembered it vividly. After all, it's not that often that a girl punches you in the face. She paced the room angrily, thrashing her arms around and repeating her story again and again to Harry who seemed just as outraged as Hermione. Really, Ron thought, it wasn't that shocking. Malfoy had always considered himself above the rules, so why should a simple matter of privacy matter two sickles to him? He had just the arrogance to pull that off.

"Not to mention he's Head Boy and Arion believes Draco's been ordering the attacks on him! He's Head Boy!" she raged on.

He couldn't help it, Ron just couldn't help it, he was beginning to feel somewhat sympathetic towards Malfoy. He had no idea what he was going to walk into the moment he stepped through that portrait door.

"Do I look like some poor, defenceless damsel in distress?" Hermione demanded rounding on her two friends, "Do my intense trainings with Dumbledore, with Snape and with Moody mean nothing to him?! I am training to fight in a war for Merlin's sake! I think I can handle **one** pureblooded teenager!"

Suddenly, the portrait creaked and Ron found himself thinking, 'turn around, don't come in here, turn around'. However, there was no such luck and Malfoy climbed inside. His eyes rested on the sight of Harry and Ron and darkened.

"Hermione I thought you were going to be studying alone this afternoon?"

She threw him a glare and stopped pacing to address the boys,

"Could you guys leave us? I'll come to Gryffindor common room after dinner I promise"

The tone in her voice left no room for argument and both boys quickly gathered their things and departed. Leaving a very confused Malfoy with an indescribably furious Hermione.

"I wish they wouldn't come here" Draco said as soon as the door had shut behind the boys, "I don't like people coming into our common room"

"Yet its ok for Blaise and Ginny?" she snapped.

"Well don't get me wrong I can tolerate Potter and Weasley these days but this is our common room. Blaise and Ginny don't count"

Suddenly and without warning, Hermione snatched up her Charms book and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Followed?!" she screamed, "You've been having me followed?"

The Slytherin stopped, shocked by her outburst and even more shocked by the fact that she knew. He was so shocked in fact that he didn't dodge her Potions book in time and it smacked him on the forehead.

"Ow fuck Hermione! Stop it! Stop throwing things!" he yelled pressing a hand to his head.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! How dare you have me followed like I'm some stupid bimbo who walks around falling into trouble and mixing with dangerous people!" she shrieked.

"You** are** mixing with dangerous people!" he retaliated, "and so what if I had you followed? I only did it to protect you!"

"I. Don't. Need. Protecting!"

"Yes Hermione you do! You have no idea!"

"I have no idea?" she demanded, "No Draco it is you who has no idea! I can look after myself. I have been trained to protect myself by three of the most powerful wizards in Britain! In fact, I am more capable of protecting myself then you are! Perhaps I should have you followed? Bet you'd hate that, then I'd be able to see all the girls you're fucking around with!"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he moved forward so that he was standing only inches from her,

"You know I never" he growled, "I haven't so much as touched another girl while I've been with you"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away,

"But how would I know unless I had someone watching your every move!"

"Because you're meant to trust me!" he yelled.

"Exactly!" she screamed back, "Trust Draco! **Clearly** you don't trust me!"

The boy sighed and moved to lean against the back of the couch,

"I do trust you Hermione. I just don't trust him!"

"Arion has never laid a hand on me! Although I can't say the same for you! I suppose its true that Nott and Vaisley beat Arion on your orders too?" she said coldly.

To this Draco gave no response and Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. Upon seeing this Draco moved forward to comfort her but she held her hand out to stop him.

"Don't!" she sobbed, "Just don't"

Quickly, she moved towards the portrait and wrenched it open,

"I don't even know you anymore" she cried as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

**Xxxxx**

A cold wind was blowing and all that could be heard outside was the sound of the tress being thrashed around in the wind. It was late and the rest of Hogwarts was sleeping but not Draco. He kept hearing Hermione's words as she'd left the common room playing over and over and over again in his head. Dinner had been a nightmare as Hermione had obviously clued Ginny in and she'd quickly moved to the Slytherin table to pour a bowl of scalding hot pumpkin soup over Blaise's head. As a result Blaise had ended up in the hospital wing trying to convince Madam Pomfrey that he'd accidently spilt a boiling hot potion over himself. Draco was sure he wasn't the only one sleeping alone tonight, in fact he knew he wasn't, because Hermione hadn't returned to the Head's dorm and that must have meant she was staying with Ginny in Gryffindor.

His balcony doors burst open and he was hit with a ferocious gust of icy breeze as he tumbled out of bed to force the doors shut again. He refused to acknowledge that he was wrong. If Hermione only knew the full story then she'd understand. So why didn't he tell her? Because he didn't want to scare her. He just wanted her to do as he said and leave it at that but then again, he supposed, he **was **dating one third of the Golden Trio and none of them were exactly used to taking orders.

**This is ridiculous. How am I meant to keep her safe when she isn't sleeping here with me!**

A split second later, Draco had made his decision and he pulled his cloak on. He crossed the common room and entered into the corridors making his way towards Gryffindor. Being Head Boy had its perks, he knew the house's password and soon he was admitted by the Fat Lady and faced with two stairways. Assuming that Gryffindor's common room was laid out like Slytherins, he stunned the left stairway and proceeded to climb them. It would seem, he mused, that the common rooms were similar as he moved passed the dorm doors, taking note of the lack of snoring. Ginny's dorm, Blaise had once told him, was at the end of the hallway so he swiftly travelled to the final door and entered inside the dorm listening for the sounds of someone not yet asleep.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione lay beside Ginny trying her hardest to fall asleep but it was no use. She was too angry and too upset. She'd come to the common room like she'd promised to help the boys study and had then asked to stay with Ginny, who by then she'd already filled in on the details.

She'd just been about to try and close her eyes again for what seemed like the sixtieth time when she heard the sound of the dorm's door opening and then closing and someone moving quickly between the beds. She grabbed her wand and waited, she knew that all the girls in this dorm were already in bed and was prepared to bet her N.E.W.T notes on who the late night visitor would be. Slowly, the bed hangings drew back and Hermione pointed her wand directly at Draco, aiming for between his eyes. He looked upon her and sighed,

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Go away Draco" she answered just as quietly, "I don't want to speak to you"

His face darkened, "Well that's too bad because we're going to talk"

He reached down and grabbed her from Ginny's bed, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'll scream," she hissed.

"You won't" he replied confidently, "I know you my baby. You don't want to wake up all these girls"

Her threat thwarted Hermione had no choice but allow him to carry her out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room where he gently placed her on one of the big chairs in front of the fire.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him.

Draco frowned, "Well I'm not going to apologise. How can I when everything I did was in your best interests? I won't apologise for wanting to keep you safe"

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes,

"You need to get over this whole hero complex Draco. You say you want to come and live at the Order with us but just how are you going to deal with it when I am running off to dangerous mission after dangerous mission without you there to protect me?"

Draco shook his head and pulled her chair closer to him,

"Hermione I told you I loved you. For the record, I have never told anyone that in my life and when I said it I meant it. It. Is. My. Job. To. Protect. You"

"No" she said quietly, "Its mine and you can't keep doing my job for me. I love you Draco I do but I am my own person and I am going to make my own mistakes and I'm going to do things, or meet people, that will ultimately result in me getting hurt. I have a right to make those mistakes and to face those hurts"

He went to respond but she held up her hand,

"But you have no right to ruin someone else's life. So I am going to say this once and once only. You leave Arion alone. Do not beat him, do not threaten him, do not order other people to beat or threaten him. Do not curse or jinx him and do not order other people to curse or jinx him. He is here at Hogwarts so that he can be kept safe. So do not jeopardise that safety because otherwise that is the end of you and me. I love you but I will not stand by you while you try to destroy someone"

Draco was silent. He could not believe she'd just threatened the end of their relationship over Verrill. He could not believe she'd just threatened the end of their relationship period.

"Hermione please just listen to me ok? Please don't go near him. He is bad news and he will hurt you in worse ways then you are obviously envisaging right now. I know you think I'm being unreasonable when I refuse to accept him and I believe you are serious when you threaten the end of us but you need to know that I would gladly sacrifice our relationship if it would mean keeping you out of harms way. You won't change my mind on that"

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around her body and turned to stare at the fire. Parts of the short Verrill family biography kept flashing through her mind. It was obvious that Draco knew about what Arion had been doing prior to coming to Hogwarts but then again Draco hated him and didn't that mean he was predisposition to assume the worst about him? She sighed. Hermione didn't doubt he was serious about keeping her safe and giving up their relationship to do so but he had to allow her to go it alone. Slowly, she turned back face Draco,

"We are two very different people Draco" she said softly, "You are always so sure of yourself and your confidence attracts people to you. Your confidence gives you power over other people and gains the respect of many. But it can also be your downfall because sometimes you don't allow for the fact that you just might be wrong. Not many could have been raised by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and turn out to be a highly confident **and** good person but you did it Draco. But now, I need you to look past your confidence so that you can see me. You need to see that I am not incapable and I've gotten through my childhood, as dangerous as it has been sometimes, without you. Please don't think that because I am your girlfriend that everything changes. I still have to fight in this war against Voldemort, I'm still best friends with the boy-who-lived and with Ron and I'm still an independent person".

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by -

"What's he doing here?" growled Ginny.

Hermione spoke quickly, obviously trying to head Ginny off in any ideas she might have of fighting with Draco – that was her job.

"Gin what are you doing awake?"

Her friend's gaze turned to Hermione and soften when she saw just how tired her friend looked,

"I woke up and you weren't there so I thought you might be down here bawling your eyes out over this loser"

Draco sneered but was silenced once more by Hermione who held up her hand,

"Draco's come to try and explain himself Gin," she said quietly.

"Blaise wouldn't dare" the red head snarled, "He's smarter then that"

"No Red, he's just scared that you'll find some other way of disfiguring him" Draco snapped, "Why can't you girls see that we did this with your best intentions at heart!"

"Because it didn't have our best intentions at heart!" replied Ginny, "How could you possibly think that violating our right to privacy and bashing people under the Order's protection could be in our best interests!"

Draco stood up suddenly and angrily but Hermione reached out for his hand,

"Look Draco you aren't going to be able to convince us that you were right. What you and Blaise did was wrong and it was unfair. You should have trusted that Ginny and I would be able to protect each other and ourselves. So please if you intend to stay here and try to convince us to see it from your point of view then don't because we just aren't going to," Hermione explained soothingly.

He sat down again quickly and glared at Ginny,

"You need to speak to Blaise Red. Be as mad as you want, feel as 'violated' as you want but don't ignore him. Not when he's just proved how much he loves you by placing that ring on your finger"

Ginny stopped and stared down at her engagement ring before nodding silently and walking back up the stairs to her dorm. Fighting with Draco, she realised, wasn't going to fix how angry she felt at Blaise.

With Ginny gone Hermione turned back to Draco,

"So do you understand?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I do but that doesn't mean I agree with you. I still believe that what Blaise and I did was the right thing to do"

"I can live with that" Hermione sighed, "Just don't pull anything like that again"

They lapsed into silence, watching the fire. The clock in the corner of the common room chimed three times. It was 3am.

"Where were you?" Draco asked quietly after a while.

Hermione shuddered. Her conversation with Tanell coming back to her as she realised that if she was asleep right now then perhaps Dolohov would be attacking her, perhaps she'd be rolling around in Ginny's bed, bleeding from the eyes and screaming and suddenly Hermione was happy to be awake.

"I went with Dumbledore to visit Mr Tanell" she answered and then began to explain to Draco the conversation that had taken place.

"So Dumbledore thinks that you should teach me how to get around your mental barriers?" Draco asked.

"He thinks I should try **someone**" Hermione corrected him.

"Well obviously that would be me" Draco smirked, "Potter and Weasley's skill in Legimency doesn't even compare to my own"

Hermione nodded but then looked at him sharply,

"But if I teach you Draco you have to promise me you will **only** use it when I am being attacked. You can't start trying to read my mind in class for the fun of it"

"I promise baby. I will only use my powers for good," he said holding a hand on his heart.

"Well ok then. I'll teach you" she smiled.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips,

"Teach me now" he murmured against them, "you know neither of us will be able to sleep now"

She giggled and nodded as he moved down; placing light kisses between her neck and her collarbone.

They worked hard until the sun had risen and the students were beginning to wake. Exhausted, Hermione and Draco made their way back to their own common room. While Draco hadn't managed to completely negotiate his way through all her barriers he'd definitely made it past the halfway point and Hermione was sure he'd succeed by the end of the day. And despite her speech to him about not being able to protect her all the time, she had to admit she was glad that Draco could perhaps protect her from this. She hadn't yet told him about Dolohov and his threats but she knew she'd have to eventually. However, in the interest of peace, she'd decided to put that off for as long as possible. At least until the completion of their N.E.W.Ts next week.


	33. What I've Done

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Greetings fellow FanFiction addicts,

Well here I go with another chapter. I do hope you all enjoy it. I will warn you though that this chapter is a little racey/smutty. I just couldn't help myself. I know some of you won't mind but I have a lot of new readers and I'm not sure about what they'll think but oh well hehe. Keep the reviews up because I do love to hear your thoughts.

Straight

xx

What I've Done – Linkin Park

**Cause I've drawn regret**

**From the truth**

**Of a thousand lies**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let Go of what I've done**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: What I've done**

The Great Hall was packed with hordes of hungry students and the chatter that rang out across the vast space was thundering as the seventh years all hurriedly discussed the Transfiguration N.E.W.T that had just taken place. Hermione sighed as she placed herself between Harry and Ron and studied the various lunch options. She wasn't really hungry. She glanced over at Draco at the Slytherin table and saw he was animatedly talking with Blaise and shoving food into his mouth.

"How did you find it Hermione?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think I did well but that last question on the properties of a transfigured owl into a mechanical object had me wondering. I just couldn't remember!"

She was set to continue her blow-by-blow account of the exam when Ron cut across her,

"But in general you think you did well. That's good and at least the exam is over"

Harry sighed, "Yeah only Potions to go now"

Hermione nodded and finally decided on pasta for lunch. Once she'd placed enough on her plate she dived below the table and emerged with her Potions book. Carefully leaning it up against a jug of pumpkin juice, she proceeded to eat her lunch and squeeze in one final attempt at studying.

**Xxxxx**

"She's amazing really," Blaise laughed.

"Who is?" said Draco looking up from his lunch.

"Hermione" the boy replied.

Draco glanced over at the Slytherin table and gave a short laugh when he saw Hermione nose deep in yet another book.

"She's been like that for the past week" Blaise continued, "Everything time I see her she's got her head stuck in a book"

"She wants to do well"

Both boys turned to face Vaisley also watching Hermione.

"She'd do well even if she didn't live in a book," Draco snapped.

It had shocked him to find Nick watching her. Perhaps he was having trouble letting go of his job of observing her and that disturbed Draco.

Vaisley nodded, "Of course she would but I'm sure in her eyes every last bit of study could make a difference"

"Psycho-analysing now are you Nick?" Blaise spoke up sensing trouble as Draco clenched his fists, "You really need to find yourself a nice single girl and get laid mate"

"Emphasise on the word 'single'" Nott smirked as he too watched Draco.

Vaisley rolled his eyes, "I'm not even considering it Malfoy so stop being so insecure"

"Me? Insecure?" Draco stood up suddenly, "I've never had anything to be insecure about my entire life!"

Blaise looked around, the entire population of the Great Hall now had its eyes trained upon the Slytherin table but Draco did not seem to notice.

"All I'm saying is that you need to stop thinking that every guy who comes in contact with Hermione is going to jump her," said Vaisley also standing up.

Blaise watched as Hermione flushed and quickly got up from the Gryffindor table and begun making her way across the hall.

"Well I'm yet to see the proof that every guy who doesn't come in contact with her **doesn't** want to jump her. You certainly did you pathetic cunt!"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, finally arriving at the Slytherin table "That is enough! Hush up and stop making such a scene!"

With a growl of frustration Draco wheeled around, grabbed Hermione by the arm and quickly guided her from the Hall.

**Xxxxx**

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione demanded as soon as they were clear of any prying ears.

However, Draco didn't answer and just kept dragging her.

"You're beginning to hurt me" she whined.

He loosened his grip on her arm but kept pulling her along. Finally, they reached the dungeons and came to a halt.

"Draco what in the name of all things magical is wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He wants you" the Slytherin replied quietly.

With a huff of annoyance, Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked at her boyfriend outraged,

"So?"

The boy shuffled and muttered something about Vaisley getting too attached to his observations of her.

"Well whose fault is that huh?" Hermione scoffed.

The topic of Hermione being watched was still a sore one and they hadn't discussed it since that night in the Gryffindor common room a week ago.

"Oh Hermione don't start" Draco sighed, "I have every right to be pissed off at that wanker"

"No you don't and not over such a stupid reason anyway"

"Its not a stupid reason!" Draco argued firing up again.

"Oh yes it is!" Hermione fired back, "Who care if he wants me? There's no problem unless **I **decide to run off with him and I can already tell you now that I have **no** such intentions"

With this Draco fell quiet and looked down at his hands still clenched in a fist.

"Draco what is really the problem?" Hermione asked him softly, "You've been going off like this all week"

He looked up and into her eyes before shaking his head slowly,

"Nothing is wrong baby" he muttered, "I'm just frustrated"

"With what?" she asked, "N.E.W.Ts?"

He shook his head again, "I've just been thinking a lot that's all"

With this Hermione softened and she moved closer to the boy. Placing her hand on his chest,

"What about?"

"Everything. Graduation. The War. My Parents. You"

Hermione nodded. She could understand that. She'd been thinking about similar things.

"Lets just get through our exams first ok?" she whispered to him, "then we'll sort all those things out together"

He looked down at her and nodded before smiling slightly,

"I'm also sexually frustrated," he said slyly.

At this Hermione laughed and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. She had never intended for it to turn into anything more then a simple peck but Draco, apparently, had other ideas as he quickly pushed her so that she was up against the wall and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione giggled as he moaned at the contact. He pulled back and glared at her,

"Don't laugh. Its your fault after all"

"Oh I'm sorry?" she laughed once more, "How is it my fault?"

"Because you've been paying more attention to those books then me" he said huskily as he ground into her.

Hermione could feel him getting hard and she tried to move away.

"Draco we don't have time. We have a Potions exam in a couple of minutes"

"Please baby" he breathed into her ear, "Please don't leave me in such pain"

He ground into her again and Hermione moaned.

Draco swooped in and claimed her lips once more. She loved his kisses, there was no way around that, he could drive her wild with just his lips. Quickly, she reached down and begun undoing his zipper. They did not have time, she realised, for a full session but perhaps she could just help Draco out.

When he felt her small hand reach inside his boxers and gentle take hold of him, Draco groaned. He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead on hers breathing heavily as she begun to stroke him.

"Oh baby that feels so good" he moaned.

Hermione smirked to herself and increased the pressure of her ministrations. Draco was panting heavily now and had placed his hands on the wall either side of her head to support himself.

"Keep going" he muttered shakily, "Don't stop"

She could feel him beginning to tense and she knew he wasn't far off. Slowly, she removed her hand from him and got down on her knees. Draco growled at the loss of contact and went to opened his eyes to see what had made her stop when suddenly he felt her sliding down his body and then finally he felt Hermione take him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he cursed as he thrust gently into her mouth, feeling her graze her teeth gently along his length.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and thrust once more. Hermione was ready for it, a warm salty cum sprayed into her mouth and she swallowed. Slowly, she pulled back and licked her lips gazing up at her boyfriend as he slowly tried to regain his breath.

"That was amazing," he panted.

Hermione waited a minute, while he straightened himself up, before taking his hand in hers,

"Come on. Our Potions exam is not going to wait for us".

And she dragged him back up to the Great Hall.

**Xxxxx**

The tense atmosphere, once inside the Hall, could have easily been cut with a blunt knife. All the seventh years that had taken Potions were each seated behind individual desks, which held all the necessary ingredients, and exam approved cauldrons.

Once at her own desk, Hermione glance around at Harry and Ron and noted just how nervous they looked. Potions, she knew, was their unstable subject – they could just as easily fail it as pass it.

A rather broad wizard made his way to the front of the hall and held up a hand in order to gain everyone's attention.

"This Potions exam" he boomed, "will last exactly two hours. In this time you must create the instructed potion and complete the page of exam questions. No assistance will be given to you by the supervisors. Should you need to leave the exam room at any time please raise your hand and an escort will be provided to you. You may begin".

He reached for a rather large hourglass on the desk behind him and turned it upside, watching for a second to make sure the grains of sand began to fall. Hermione, however, was not waiting to check the reliability of the timer and drove straight into her potion making.

_Please create the potion Amortenia. _

A love potion, Hermione thought, of all the potions they could have asked the students to create. She quickly began to chop up her belladonna and mince her eye of newt. With her base bubbling away, she chanced a quick glance at Draco who was so focussed on his handling of the ingredients that his nose seemed only an inch from his desk. With all her ingredients now added Hermione consulted the instructions, which told her to leave her concoction to boil for 20 minutes. Deciding, that should leave her enough time to begin her exams questions Hermione dropped into the seat at her desk and pulled her paper towards her.

_Which potion is most commonly used by dark wizard catchers in order to fool their charges into believing they are of another identity? Why?_

With a grin, Hermione remembered back to her second year when Harry, Ron and Hermione had brewed the Poly-Juice Potion in order to fool Draco into thinking they were fellow Slytherins. Of course her potion had gone horribly wrong but this was beside the point. Quickly, she jotted down a response to the question and moved on.

_Which potion, if any, could be given to a person of rather dull mental ability? _

Blaise would like that question, Hermione thought. Draco had told her, only just last week, about the time that Blaise had fed Nott the Wit-Sharpening Potion as a laugh and how Nott had spent the entire day rattling off rather amazing come backs to their insults. Once more she jotted down a quick response.

_It has been suggested that Amortenia, the love potion, is one of the most dangerous potions in existence. Explain why this may be so._

Well that one was just obvious. Love was both a wonderful and terrible thing. It could make you feel on top of the world or convince you that you no longer had anything to live for. Love could protect you from many things but get you in so many ways more horrific then you'd ever envisaged. Hermione had just inked her quill ready to response when suddenly –

**BANG**

She dropped her quill in shock as huge clouds of black smoke rose from Parkinson's desk. Then, suddenly, great shrieks of agony could be heard as supervisors rushed from all areas of hall. The smoke cleared and suddenly the reason behind Pansy's shrieks of pain became shockingly clear. The girl was on fire. As Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth, Draco rushed forward yelling,

"Aguamenti"

Water shot from the tip of his wand and he quickly put the flaming girl out. Each and every student watched as she collapsed into his arms, still howling.

"Everyone will please stop what they are doing and sit down," The broad man announced as he paused the hourglass.

As one of the supervisors ran to fetch Madam Pomfrey, the others set about trying to convince Pansy to let go of Draco. She had wound her hand tightly around his robe and was refusing to let go. Hermione watched as Draco spoke to her softly, probably trying to convince Pansy that she was ok. Eventually, however, the school nurse arrived and had to sedate the poor girl before she could be removed. Only seconds after Pansy had been carried from the hall, Dumbledore arrived and had a rushed discussion with the examiner before turning to address the students,

"In light of the situation just occurred, I feel it would be unfair to ask you to continue with your exam. Therefore, your N.E.W.T mark shall be determined from your Potions marks this year. Any student who feels they may need some calming drought may report to the Hospital Wing. Thank you"

**xxxxx**

"Well that was lucky wasn't it?" Ron said cheerfully a few minutes later, "I mean it wasn't for Parkinson obviously but for the rest of us it was bloody brilliant. Harry and I have passed more Potions then we've failed this year so we're set"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron could you try to have some compassion. She was really injured".

Ron shook his head, "I do feel bad for her 'Mione. I'm just really glad the exam is over early too"

Draco, Hermione knew, had headed up to the Hospital Wing with Blaise and a few of the other Slytherins to check that Pansy was ok. So when Hermione spied Arion sitting by the Statue of Wilber the Wild she knew there would be no prying eyes to watch her.

"Hey guys I'll see you later ok? I've just got some things to do" Hermione said.

The boys shrugged, assuming she meant head duties, and bid her farewell. She took a second to straighten her robes before moving closer to the silent boy.

"May I join you?" she asked him quietly.

Arion looked up at her and nodded but Hermione instantly knew something wasn't right. His eyes were blood shot, his hair messy and his robes torn.

"What happened to your robes?" she asked him quietly knowing Draco couldn't possibly have done that. He'd been with her after all.

"Tore them" Arion mumbled.

She studied him carefully, "Why?"

"Felt like it" was the reply.

Slowly, Hermione kneeled in front of him.

"Arion, please, tell me what is going on?"

He sighed and continued to stare down at the floor.

"You're a good person Hermione. Malfoy is right to want to protect you. You're a good person but you have a very bad habit of seeking out the people who least deserve your respect and your trust. He is right about me, I am nothing but dangerous to you"

A sudden iron cast band had seemed to clench itself around her heart. Her skin grew cold and Hermione knew even if she had tried to get up and walk away from this boy, her fear had now made it impossible.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy hung his head and thought for a moment. He nodded silently to himself and wiped his eyes roughly, although Hermione was sure he hadn't been crying.

"Rapist" Arion grunted, "Murder, Torturer. I am all three".

He looked up and into her eyes once more and Hermione could see the truth glaring back at her through his eyes. She gasped and shook her head,

"No. You're not. Dumbledore wouldn't have let you into this school – He couldn't have – No."

"I come from a family of rapists, murders and torturers Hermione" Arion continued, "I was raised by rapists, murders and torturers"

"Stop saying those words" she cried.

"My path was chosen for me from the day I was born. I had no choice"

She shook her head once more; "There is always a choice"

The boy seemed to consider this and then nodded, "You're right. I am a rapist, murder and torturer by choice".

"No" Hermione said again.

"I still remember my first you know" He didn't even seem to be registering her objections, "she was a muggle. My father had found her wandering around near our mansion and brought her to me. I kept her in our dungeons for hours. She was a virgin but then again so was I. She wouldn't stop crying. I tried to be nice in the beginning, gentle, but she just kept crying and I couldn't stand it so I hexed her. Then she screamed and it was like music to my ears. She was quiet after that, let me do what I wanted to her, and did what I told her to do to me. Then, after I was finished. I place my hands around her neck and -"

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

She dropped her head into her hands and began to sob. Arion, it would seem, was finally once more aware of her presence.

"I told you Hermione. Malfoy was right to want to keep you away from me. He knew, from the moment he saw me, he knew. It was tempting I have to admit, sitting there on the train with you. So alone, so innocent but Malfoy knew. I think it was from the way I was watching you. He always has been a –"

"Hey!"

A sudden roar of anger erupted through the corridor, shaking the suits of armour and Hermione glanced up in time to see Blaise come rushing towards them. He pulled his wand from his robes and had in trained on Arion in only a matter of seconds. Carefully, he knelt down besides Hermione, never taking his eyes off the boy, and checked the make sure she was ok. Upon confirming this, he roughly pulled her to stand behind him as he drew himself up to full height once more.

"We warned you Verrill," he said savagely, "We told you if you so much as came near them again –"

"No Blaise" Hermione sobbed, "I did it. I approached him"

She was tugging at his wand arm but he didn't move.

"Hermione go back to your common room," he ordered but she didn't move.

Blaise lowered himself to Arion's level the purest of loathing etched upon his face.

"If you ever touch her again or even talk to her, I'll come after you" he spat but in a tone so icy Hermione felt shivers run down her spine.

Then, without another word, Blaise turned on his heel, grabbed Hermione by her upper arm and forcibly moved her down the corridor.

**Xxxxx**

Draco collapsed, exhausted, on the couch. Pansy had been in right state and it had taken Madam Pomfrey a little longer then usual to heal her wounds but, eventually, she had done it and Pansy was fine. The stupid girl should have known better then to try and add infusion of rosewood into a love potion. What year level did they learn that? 2nd year?

A shower. That was what Draco needed. He didn't know where Hermione was but if he had to guess he was sure she was with Potter and Weasley.

"Stupid Golden Trio" he muttered as he moved into the bathroom.

As the hot water hit his face, Draco groaned as he finally felt himself beginning to relax. The exams had gotten him tenser then he'd realised. He located his shampoo bottle and lathered it through his hair before stepping under the showerhead. It was then he heard the common room door slam and someone yelling. A male's voice.

**What fucking now?**

Angrily, Draco finished washing himself and roughly turned off the taps. Once back in his room he threw on some fresh clothes and hurried out into the common room intent of hexing whoever had just ruined his shower. However, once he got out there he found Blaise standing over a crying Hermione.

"What were you thinking?" Blaise yelled, "Draco and I could not have made it any clearer how evil he is! You stupid – "

"Hey!" Draco cut across him, "What the fuck is going on?"

Hermione turned sharply to look at him and Draco saw fear in her eyes. Being on the receiving end of Blaise's anger would be a walk in the park compared to Draco's.

"I said what the fuck is going on?" Draco growled although he already knew the answer.

Blaise took a swipe at the nearest couch cushion and missed. This only seemed to anger him further and he stormed towards the door.

"Blaise! Sit down" Draco commanded.

Hermione shuddered at the power in Draco's voice as she watched Blaise return to the couch. Draco then turned to Hermione,

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

Another shudder.

"H-he's a criminal" she sobbed quietly, "He r-rapes and tortures f-for fun and th-then he finished t-them off"

Blaise muttered something angrily as Draco's fists clenched.

"You went and saw Verrill" he said darkly, "You went and saw Verrill even after all the lengths you knew Blaise and I had taken in order to keep you girls protected"

Slowly and with dread, Hermione nodded.

"Hermione what the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco thundered, "I asked you not to go near him! I fucking asked you!"

"I never gave you my word Draco" she quietly replied.

"That shouldn't matter. You should trust what I am telling you!"

"How could I just turn my back on someone who seemed so in need! I didn't even know what he'd supposedly done and neither of you were talking! Ginny and I tried to find out but the books had nothing! I tried to make sure we weren't getting into anything dangerous by talking to him but – but I didn't know!"

Her head dropped into her hands and she let out another great sob.

"Hermione it shouldn't matter. Did you even think? Did you ever stop to consider that it must be something bad if Blaise and I reacted so strongly? Do you think we'd remain angry over some stupid childhood prank or a lost Quidditch game between the three of us!"

"Enough" Blaise said quietly but so forcefully it hushed even Draco, "Enough. She may have been stupid beyond all measure today Draco but she is right about one thing. We should have told them and it is time we did. So I am going to go and fetch Ginny and bring her back here and then, then they shall know our side of the story"

With a flick of his robes he turned and was gone from the common room. The silence was deafening Hermione thought as she watched Draco pace across the common room and back.

"I'm sorry," she all but whispered.

Draco stopped and seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head.

"I'll never forgive you for this Hermione. Just thinking of all the danger you put yourself in I makes me so – "

"I'm sorry Draco!" she cried, "What else can I say?"

But he shook his head and turned away from her.

"You're mine Hermione. You're mine in mind, body and soul and if he'd – I would have – I refuse to believe – "

She watched him struggle to express himself and it broke her. She crossed the room and stood before him.

"He didn't touch me," she said softly before standing on her toes and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

He could feel her remorse in her kiss and it angered him further. He broke it only to shove her roughly up against the common room wall. She fell back against it with an 'oof' and quickly looked to him, trying to figure him out. He growled frustrated and pushed himself against her, crashing his lips onto hers. He was angry and every single movement in his kiss told her so as he bit down harshly on her bottom lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He was furious but even at the height of his fury Draco Malfoy still knew what he was doing Hermione thought. He'd never been this angry with her before and she was unsure of what to do. In all honesty, the thought of people being angry at each other but still snogging had never occurred to her.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her hand and brought it to his crotch.

"Feel it Granger," he hissed into her ear, "It's going inside you and it's going to fuck you senseless and it won't be gentle".

Hermione moved her hand a fraction feeling his already hard member reaction and nodded shyly.

He'd been waiting for it and the moment he saw her consent Draco reached under her skirt and tore her underwear from her body before quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging into her. She was wet and had been ready for it but still Hermione was shocked at his force. He kept his hands on her butt grabbing it roughly.

"I'm going to make you sorry Granger. Sorry you ever disobeyed me, sorry you didn't listen to me and most of all sorry you ever crossed me"

Suddenly, Draco bit into her shoulder and Hermione screamed in both the pain and pleasure. But Draco didn't stop. His thrusts were fast and Hermione knew he wasn't going to last long.

"You can feel it can't you? Feel me getting closer and closer. Clench for me, do it!"

He felt her walls clench around him and let out a moan. He was going to come any second and he knew it. So he bit into her shoulder again and as Hermione screamed they both came at a rapid pace. He dropped his hands from Hermione's backside and she slowly slid down his body breathing heavily.

She grabbed her ripped underwear from the floor and moved to the kitchenette, tossing them in the bin. She took a moment to draw another breath and had been about to leave the area when she was suddenly forced back to her previous position of standing at the bench.

"You didn't think we were done did you princess?"

She felt Draco's hand part her legs and his fingers enter inside her. She tried to hold back her moan,

"That right Hermione. Pretend like this is doing nothing for you. You're good at pretending aren't you? Pretending to understand my concerns but still going behind my back. It's a favourite pastime of yours isn't it?"

He felt her grow wet again and removed his fingers only to replace them with his bulging erection. This time, however, he was taking it slow.

"Draco" she panted, "Blaise and Ginny are going to – "

"Let them watch" he growled, "They might even enjoy it"

He felt her shudder at the thought. No she wouldn't like them watching would she. Always his pure little lion cub. He thrust more forcefully into her but never picking up his pace.

"Say it Hermione"

"I'm sorry Draco," she moaned.

"And?"

She could barely think. The sensations he was causing her to feel were overriding her.

"You – You were right"

He groaned in her ear and slid his hand under her skirt to rub her clit,

"Again"

"You were right Draco. I was wrong"

"Fuck," he panted and he placed his hands on the kitchen counter either side of Hermione as he drove into her harder.

"This is what you do to me Hermione. You make me so mad and yet I still want to screw your brains out"

And with that they both came for the second time.

Finally, flaccid Draco pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up. He leaned forward and spun Hermione around. She looked up at him unsure of what he would do next and was surprised when he kissed her gently.

"I'm only mad baby because I love you so much more then you could possibly imagine"

She nodded and smiled at him gently. Then, with perfect timing, there was a banging on the common room door. Hermione smoothed her clothes and hair as she went to let Blaise and Ginny inside.

Once everyone was finally seated, Blaise spoke up.

"So you want to know about Verrill?" he asked.

"Yes" Ginny replied grumpily, "Although I don't see why you have to be so damn mad at us. Ok so he rapes, tortures and kills. But perhaps he's repented maybe that is why he's here. Dumbledore must trust him enough if he brought him here"

Draco shook his head, "Lets see. Where do we begin? Ok well when Blaise and I were young we were both enrolled at Magical Minions Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. We'd known each other our entire lives but back then Blaise and I weren't alone. Arion Verrill, our childhood friend, had also been enrolled with us. We were five at the time and life was probably great I don't really remember"

"So the years went on" Blaise picked up the story, "and Draco, Arion and I all grew up. Then one day, when we were about nine something changed in Arion. He stopped playing with us and begun hanging around this bunch of other kids. Their parents were also Death Eaters but we'd never associated with them. By age ten rumours were beginning to circulate that Arion had been casting Unforgiveable Curse on muggles in his area".

Draco sighed, "Then the night before Blaise and I were due to board the train to Hogwarts for our 1st year we found ourselves at the Verrills for a large feast. It was there that Arion showed us his dungeon, which wasn't a very big deal all our houses have them, but his was different. It smelt of death. He showed us a muggle girl he'd caught only hours before and killed her in front of us. After that Blaise and I cut all ties with him but over the years rumour of his activities have reached us, mainly because his family was so proud and told anyone who would listen including our own families who berated Blaise and I for not being as vicious as Arion was".

"Oh my god" Hermione mumbled, eyes wide with shock.

"The moment we saw him get out of that carriage with you Hermione – Well we could see him watching you – the both of you" Said Blaise looking at Ginny, "Nothing would give him greater pleasure then to see us suffer at his hands and his way to do that is through you girls. We couldn't let it happen"

"So now you understand" Draco finished, "Why we had you followed and why we did to him what we did. The Verrills are a sadists and all they respect is power. We don't care why Arion's here. All we care about is surviving the rest of the school year and then getting you girls as far away from him as possible".

As Draco ceased speaking, Hermione looked over at Ginny. They both saw the same thing – fear and understanding for what the boys had done.

"Ok" Ginny breathed finally, "Ok"

Blaise stood up and offered her his hand, "Good because we have two days left at this school and I didn't want to spend it worrying about you Gin"

She took his hands and he led her from the common room,

"Oh and by the way" he said poking his head back through the door, "It reeks of sex in here".

**Xxxxx**


	34. Getting Away With Murder

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Hi Everybody,

First up, I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'm coming up to the end of my second semester at Uni and I've had mountains of assignments, a practical experience and now I'm doing my exams. Second, thank you to all those people who messaged me inquiring as to the whereabouts of the chapter…you didn't nag, you just asked and that is appreciated. Third, I am going to put it out there and ask if anyone is interested in doing some beta-ing for me. I'm quite fussy with my story so if you'd done some beta work for other readers in the past and could provide me with their story names so I could see your work that would be fantastic.

Enjoy the chapter and I'll try to have the next one up sooner,

Straight

xx

Getting away with murder- Papa Roach

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness **

**I need to calculate **

**what creates my own madness**

**I feel irrational **

**So confrontational **

**To tell the truth I am, **

**Getting away with murder**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Getting Away With Murder**

A harsh wind blew across the grounds of Hogwarts, thrashing about the age old trees and sweeping across the murky waters of the lake leaving nothing but damage and destruction in its path. Perhaps, the wind had chosen this day to channel the many emotions of the seventh years who were spending the first of their final two days at the school moving from class to class receiving last minute words of advice and bidding their teachers farewell.

That very morning Hermione sat in Charms, front row as always, listening adamantly to Professor Flitwick as he stood upon his pile of books addressing his class in a somewhat sombre tone.

"You can never be sure, as a teacher, of the classes you are going to be expected to teach. Some, heaven bless them, are eager to learn but simply lack the talent. Thus said, it has been my greatest honour to impart my knowledge to you all over the past seven years. I could not have wished for a better, more able, class…"

Hermione sniffed, catching the attention of Ron who shot her a glance and smirked,

"You're not crying are you 'Mione?" he sniggered.

She swatted him away and continued to wipe at her eyes,

With a laugh Ron lent over towards Harry,

"Get a look at 'Mione" he laughed softly.

Harry glanced down the table and caught sight of his friend who had returned to watching the Professor with unbridled admiration. With a shake of his head, he turned to see if Malfoy was also witnessing Hermione's tearful display.

Draco and Blaise were seated up the back of the classroom as always with the rest of their fellow Slytherins. To those who chose to observe them it quickly became obvious that none of them had any idea as to what was going on in this class as they were all quite preoccupied by a rather intense game of Hangman currently in session between Blaise and Nott.

"There's a 'T' there you moron" Draco hissed at Nott who ignored him and instead chose a 'G".

With a moan of annoyance, Draco watched as Nott's man got brutally hung.

"The word was 'Sutra' you dolt!" Blaise laughed, "as in Karma Sutra?"

Nott scowled in defeat and turned to elbow Vaisley hard in the ribs. The boy awoke with a grunt and aimed a swipe at his friend's head. The others laughed and turned to watch the front of the room as the other students began to pack up and leave.

"Finally!" Draco huffed and he hurried out of the classroom in search of Hermione.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was travelling down the corridor with Ron and Harry who were mocking her loudly as she tried to insist again and again that she had absolutely not been crying through Flitwick's speech.

"Potty! Weasel!"

The three Gryffindors turned to see Draco striding up the hallway towards them.

"I'd like a word with my girlfriend, so if the two of you could just clear off –"

"I'm sorry Draco but you seem to be confused" Hermione smirked, "I'm standing here with Harry and Ron. In fact I'm not even sure I know a 'Potty' and a 'Weasel'"

The two boys first smiled at their friend before turning to face the blonde boy with equal looks of glee on their faces. They loved it when Hermione told Malfoy off.

Draco, however, just rolled his eyes,

"Potter and Weasley, I would like a word with my girlfriend" he rephrased.

Hermione shook her head, "Good enough, guys I'll see you outside in a bit"

This time it was Draco's turned to smirk as Harry and Ron turned and continued on the journey down the corridor.

"What is it you want Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"Now, now" the Slytherin slyly remarked, "that is no way to speak to your amazingly handsome, sexy, incredibly sexual 'sex-god' boyfriend"

Hermione giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I must have the most arrogant boyfriend in the world" Hermione laughed, "honestly Draco you may be good looking but I _have_ seen better"

Draco frowned and suddenly let go of her,

"You're lying" he accused.

She shook her head and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked softly.

He nodded and his smirk returned once more,

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I had reserved you as my partner for the dancing class this afternoon. I absolutely refuse to allow you to partner with Potty or Weasel –"

"Harry or Ron" she corrected,

"And I absolutely **won't** go with Pansy" he finished.

With another giggle Hermione nodded and turned,

"Shouldn't you be in Herbology?" she asked smugly before racing down the corridor to join her friends outside.

**Xxxxx**

The two boys had found a spot under one of the trees nearest to the lake and were seated beneath it with their robes pulled tightly around them as the wind continued its breezy assault.

"Found anyone to take to the Graduation Ball yet?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry shook his head and let out a sigh. So much had changed over the years it seemed. Ron and himself had gotten taller, they'd begun combat training, they'd won the House Cup and so on and so fourth, yet when faced with the task of another ball and another date to find Harry felt as if he'd plunged his head into a pensive and was revisiting his fourth year and the Triwizard Ball.

"I'm thinking of asking Lavender" Ron continued quietly, "I mean I know she's my ex and all but…"

He trailed off.

"Mate if you still like her why not just ask her out again?" Harry questioned.

The red headed boy paused for a minute to think before shaking his head,

"She cheated on me. I'm not entirely sure I could trust her again after that"

It was a fair point Harry thought. He'd been ready to reply when suddenly he saw Hermione emerged from the castle and waved to let her know where they were. She spotted them almost instantly and quickly jogged over to meet them whilst the wind seized its chance and began a savage attack on her hair as she ran.

Ron looked up to greet her, "What did Malfoy want?"

"Just to make sure I was planning on partnering him for the dance class" she smiled, "You've both got Care of Magical Creatures after this don't you?"

Both boys nodded,

"What do you have?"

"Nothing" Hermione answered, "In fact I thought I might head up to the Common Room after lunch and get a start on packing".

The wind blew on as the girl settled herself so that she was lying on the ground in front of her two friends. She'd missed hanging out with Harry and Ron but between Draco, Head Duties, study and their N.E. she'd had little time.

"Nothings ever going to be the same once we leave here" Harry muttered, "Each year we seem to face new challenges, new dangers but Hogwarts has always been the one constant factor through it all. I hate to think what departing this place forever is going to feel like"

Hermione nodded sadly. She could understand Harry's sudden melancholy mood. When they were at school they were all lumped in together – friends, enemies, lovers, team mates and so on. It didn't matter if you had a falling out one day because you had the next to fix it. But that was all about to change. Not to mention they were heading into a war. How many of them would be lost? How long would it take for the news of these demises to reach them without the faithful school grapevine to spread the news?

"We're going to be ok mate. We're all in this together. Leaving isn't going to be so hard really" Ron rationalized, "It'll just be like going on a really long vacation…forever"

"You make it sound so much better Ron" Hermione sniggered as the boy's ears turned red.

Suddenly, Harry was on his feet.

"Well come on poet guy and Malfoy lover. I can smell lunch"

The two friends clambered to their feet and joined Harry as he marched his way across the ground back towards the castle,

"I am so not a poet", Ron argued.

"Yeah and I am so not a Malfoy lover" Hermione laughed.

**Xxxxx**

Lunch was a noisy occasion. Everyone was discussing the classes they'd sat in and the farewell speeches given by the teachers. Snape, apparently, wasn't giving out speeches as much as he was giving out deathly sounding warnings and morbid predictions. Really though, it was Snape and who expected anything less?

After bidding Ginny goodbye, Hermione began the decent to the dungeons and headed towards her common room. She walked along silently but could not help but feel slightly sentimental when thinking about the dark, cold corridors below the ground level of the castle. She'd really had some of the best and worst times in these corridors and though originally she'd been apprehensive about living in the dungeons, it was now that Hermione realised that she was actually going to miss the cool, solitude they provided.

The sudden sound of soft footsteps approaching caught the girl's attention and brought her from her thoughts. She silently slipped into one of the many dark alcoves and waited. She wasn't waiting long before someone past by her hiding spot and Hermione realised it was Arion. She let out a sigh of relief as he continued on his way but was then forced to suddenly freeze as he turned around having obviously heard her. He took a few steps towards her and carefully examined the area. Hermione tried desperately to shrink back further into the wall, the last thing she wanted was to have to confront this dangerous criminal. Finally, having decided he must have imagined it, Arion turned and soon disappeared from sight.

After waiting another minute, Hermione sprinted to the common room and threw herself in the door. Once safe, she rested against the close portrait and let a single tear slide down her cheek. The whole situation was completely out of control. How could Dumbledore have let him in the school? Did he really know what Arion had done?

After a few moments Hermione forced herself to take a couple of deep breathes and then push herself off the wall. She'd come down here to get a good start on packing and she wasn't going to allow her thoughts and feelings about Arion's presences here ruin today or tomorrow for that matter. So with a few resolve, Hermione made her way to her room.

She could still remember her first day of seventh year as if it had only been yesterday the sight of her new room, the common room, and her hatred for her new neighbour…and now it was all coming to an end. Slowly, and quietly, Hermione opened her trunk and moved towards her closet trying to decide which outfits she would need tomorrow. Finally, she began the system of remove, fold, pack, remove, fold, pack and so on and so on. Clothes, books, shoes, and photos – it all went into the trunk. Her room was suddenly looking very empty and Hermione began to feel quite scared. Were they really ready to leave school? To go to war? To be independent?

A quick glance at her clock told her it was almost time to leave for the dancing class. She moved to shut her trunk lid when a fluttering noise in the common room distracted her. Cautiously, Hermione moved through her dorm and poked her head out into the supposedly empty room and gasped at the sight. There, sitting on the common room table, were four barn owls who each held a corner of a large brown package in its claws. One of the owls abandoned its corner and flew across the room landing on Hermione's shoulder. It held out its leg and she untied the letter it carried. With a soft nip to her finger the owl departed followed by its companions. Staring at the brown package in wonder Hermione turned to the letter for answers. Moving to the couch, she sat and begun to read,

_Dear Hermione, _

_A few days ago your father and I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore informing us that you had breezed through your N.E.. We're both very proud of you and are sure you've done well. _

_Professor Dumbledore also informed us that he would make it possible for your father and I to attend your Graduation Ball. I was overjoyed to hear this and could not help myself – you know I have always dreamed of taking you shopping to get your formal (graduation) gown- don't feel pressured to wear it but I do hope you like it._

_I wish I had time to say more but the Aurors inform me that I must be quick. We both looked forward to seeing you soon._

_Love Mum._

With a squeal of excitement Hermione launched herself across the room and tore at the brown paper. Her hands flew to her mouth at the beautiful dress that lay there fore her. It was exquisite! Carefully, Hermione ran her hand over the black chiffon material and her eyes sparkled with excitement at the sight of the silver ribbon, which was intertwined through the corset shaped bodice before the black material flowed out at the hips to the floor.

"Hermione?"

She spun around at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Don't look!" she shouted as she desperately tried to cover the dress in the brown paper once more.

"What's that?" The Slytherin questioned, "Is that your dress for tomorrow?"

"Yes! Now stop trying to see it Malfoy!"

He chuckled at the use of his surname and stepped back towards the door.

"Ok well go and put it away then. We have to go and show everyone up with our amazing dancing ability"

With a quick nod, Hermione gathered the dress in her arms and rush into her room carefully laying it out on her bed.

**Xxxxx**

The music could be heard from down the hallway as Blaise approached the Great Hall with Vaisley, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott in tow. The girls were rushing quickly into the room while the boys preferred to drag their feet.

"This is a fucking ridiculous class" Nott grumbled, "all purebloods know how to dance already and everyone else should have learnt by now!"

Blaise sniggered and shook his head at the boy, "Oh Nott this is why you have to work as hard as you do to get girls. You fail to see the opportunities that are presented to you".

Nott scoffed as they walked into the Hall,

"Dancing Blaise? Really? I highly doubt dancing classes are the places to pick girls up"

"Dancing Classes? No. Occasions where you must dance? Yes. I picked up the first girl I ever slept with at a Ball"

"Greeting Boys" Draco hailed as he approached them hand in hand with Hermione.

"Enjoying married life Granger?" Nott smirked.

"Enjoying celibacy Theo?" she shot back.

The boys all broke out in laughter as Hermione returned Nott's smirk. Draco pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair,

"I've taught her well," he boasted.

A sudden, loud clapping caught their attention as Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster entered the Hall.

"Ok gather around everyone" McGonagall instructed, "We're going to learn the waltz first up"

They watched as Dumbledore put his hand on her waist and then took her hand. Hermione was mesmerised by how gracefully they moved across the floor. They turned and twirled to the music so elegantly.

"We'll make the waltz look twice as good as they do" Draco whispered in her ear.

She shushed him as the waltz stopped and the Professors instructed them to find a partner. Draco took her hand and turned her to face him. As told he took her waist and begun to move them slowly around the floor. Hermione was nervous and for that reason she looked around the room at her classmates instead of at Draco who she knew was so much better at this then her.

"Just relax baby. Look at me" he whispered to her.

She slowly moved her eyes up his body and finally looked at him.

"I'm not very good at dancing," she muttered before looking straight down once more.

Draco chuckled and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

"We all have to start somewhere Granger. Just let me lead and feel my body moving against yours. Feel the direction in which I'm leading you"

Hermione blushed at the contact, the intimate feel. She felt Draco's hand move to the small of her back and looked over his shoulder – Harry and Ron were bumbling around the floor with their less then impressed partners. She giggled at the sight of them.

"Is our dancing funny baby?" Draco asked her huskily.

A sudden thought occurred to her,

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she accused.

"I never thought your inexperience would be beneficial to me but I've been **pleasantly** surprised"

He pulled her closer still and she felt him against her- hard and determined.

"Draco this is sick" she hissed, "Everyone is in this hall! **Everyone** will see you!"

"Relax Granger, I'm not going to shag you in the middle of the hall. I'm just enjoying myself while I can. There will be no dancing with you like this tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I have to be on my best behaviour"

He turned them gracefully,

Hermione laughed, "Why would you ever been on your best behaviour?"

He rolled his eyes at her before smirking, "Because I want to impress your parents. I want them to think I'm a good guy and the perfect gentlemen for their daughter"

Blaise and Pansy waltzed past them. With a laugh, Blaise pulled a face at Hermione before spinning Pansy once more.

"My dad is probably going to interrogate you," she muttered.

"Let me guess- He thinks he's raised the perfect little bookworm, who's waiting for marriage and doesn't have a single idea about anything of any sexual nature"

She looked at him smiling before nodding.

He nodded, "Well in that case I shall play the part of the charming, academic boy who has aims for a successful career and also shares your views on waiting till marriage. They'll never suspect that Draco Malfoy has already ravaged their daughter and turned her into a sex fiend"

Hermione laughed, "A sex fiend? You have a wild imagination Draco Malfoy"

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"That concludes your dance lesson for today. Tomorrow morning we shall go over some faster paced dances. Enjoy the rest of your day"

Professor Dumbledore finished with a smile and dismissed them.

Hermione glanced up at the clock as Draco took her hand once more. They had been dancing for almost an hour. Sometimes that happened with Draco – time just flew. They moved towards the common room hand in hand. Tomorrow, Hermione thought, would be their final day at Hogwarts and then the beginning of the rest of their lives. In first year, on their very first day, if someone had told her that she's be in love with the pointy-nosed, blonde snob and would be gearing up alongside the dirty-faced redhead and his scruffy haired friend to fight a war, she probably would have written an owl to St Mungoes on your behalf. Yet here she was seven years later. Life presented you with many roads to follow and the choice in which ones to travel. Hermione would never be foolish enough to believe that she would never take a bad road but so far, for now, she was happy with the choices she made and the roads she followed. She just hoped that this happiness would find a way to stick around, even if only fleetingly, in the near future.


	35. Seasons of Love

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot.

Seasons of love- Rent.

**Xxxxx**

5 25, 600 minutes. 5 25, 000 moments so dear. 5 25, 600 minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights? In sunsets? In midnights? In cups of coffee? In inches? In miles? In laughter? In strife? In 5 25, 600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love.

5 25, 600 minutes. 5 25, 000 journeys to plan. 5, 25, 600 minutes, how do you measure the life of a woman or a man? In truths that she learnt? Or in times that he cried? In bridges he burnt? Or the way that she died?

Its time now to sing out because the story never ends. Lets celebrate, remember the year in the life of friends.

Remember the love.

Oh you've got to remember the love. You know that love is a gift from up above. Shout love, give love, spread love.

Measure your life in love.

**xxxxx**

5 25, 600 minutes. 5 25,000 memories both good and bad. 5 25, 600 minutes which Hermione was not sure she'd ever want to forget. It was times like these, in the lead up to the aftermath, that she wished she'd kept a diary.

The morning was perfect. The sun was out and slowly rising in the sky. She could hear the birds awake and greeting the new day. She didn't dare move to the curtain from fear of waking the sleeping boy beside her but she was ready to bet that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Today, all the seventh years, herself included, would face the next step in their lives – Graduation. Finally, all their years of education were coming to an end and they'd be expected to move out into the big, bad world on their own and have a go at building their own lives without the necessary aid of parents, professors or loved ones.

Although, on reflection, Hermione realised they'd all been making a lot of their own decisions without these people for the past seven years. Some of them had been big decisions too – Draco and Blaise had chosen to estrange themselves from their families, Hermione had sent her own family into hiding, Harry had chosen to stand up and face the fact that his only purpose in life may be to destroy the Dark Lord (although Hermione believe his purpose extended beyond that – no matter what Harry said) and now Blaise and Ginny were going to become a family all of their own. Indeed, some very big decisions had been made quite independent of those large influential people in their lives.

With a contented sigh, Hermione gazed down at the Slytherin laying beside her. If, at the beginning of the year, someone had told Hermione that she'd soon throw caution into the wind and take a chance at a beginning a new life with Draco Malfoy, she would have personally escorted that person to the Hospital Wing. The thought that Draco Malfoy could be anything more then a spoilt, cruel daddy's boy had never occurred to her before this year and it was a thought that Hermione had not willingly, in the beginning anyway, explored. To realise that the one person she'd been missing in her life would be found in her arch enemy made Hermione consider the possibility fate had a very dry sense of humour but a sense of humour none-the-less that she was glad she'd experienced.

Slowly, Hermione extracted herself from Draco's bed and headed for the shower. The day was not going to be a leisurely one. After breakfast, the seventh years were expected at their final dancing class before preparations for the Graduation Ball would begin.

The warm water ran over her and Hermione shivered as she finally began to feel her muscles awaking. The year had definitely been nothing short of interesting. The thought of everything Harry, Ron and herself had achieved this year alone still mystified her. Between their private lessons, school, their solo mission and everything else Hermione was glad their friendship had remained strong. Of course there had been a time where she'd thought her new relationship may have proved to finally be the weak link capable of destroying them but the boys had bounced back and Hermione had never loved them more.

Wrapped in a towel, Hermione made her way into her closet and picked out a strappy white summer dress which she pulled on before pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. It was just a dancing class after all and the real glamorising would start later that day.

**Xxxxx**

The lack of warmth was what awoke Draco. Usually he woke to find Hermione snuggled up against him but this morning she was nowhere to be seen. With a groan he sat up and ran a hand through his bed ruffled hair.

"Hermione?" he called out.

The door to the bathroom opened and there she stood, already dressed and smiling.

"Why are you up so early baby?" he asked.

With an amused shake of her head, the Gryffindor moved into his room and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's not early. We've got to get to the dancing class in an hour"

She went to straighten up but Draco caught her hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Draco" she laughed as he gently began placing kisses along her jaw line, "We don't have time"

He stopped and looked down at her smirking,

"I love how all I have to do is kiss you and already your mind is in the gutter 

"and yours isn't?" she chuckled.

He shook his head, "Not at all. We don't have time Granger. There is no way I could ravish you in less then an hour and leave us both completely satisfied. What kind of sex-god would I be if I sent my half-satisfied girlfriend into the arms of her terribly proper parents?"

He leant down and placed another kiss on her throat,

"A very bad one" Hermione laughed.

Once more the boy stopped to watch her,

"It was a rhetorical question. Now are you going to shut up and let me kiss you or not?"

Holding up her hands in defeat, Hermione replied,

"Oh I have no more complaints"

"Good because you've already wasted precious snogging time"

That was pure Draco she mused as he kissed her deeply. He was by no means perfect but he loved her, cherished her and protected her – could a girl ask for anything more?

Hermione paused in her thoughts as a soft moan escaped from her lips. She felt him smirk against her lips as his hand came up to cup the side of her face. His kisses felt like oxygen to her at this point. Gently, she reached down and clasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as their tongues begun to battle for that ever glorious moment of dominance. However this morning Draco seemed to have other ideas. Instead of fighting her, as he usually did, he gave in, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him – never once breaking contact.

"Cheater" Hermione mumbled against him.

Pulling away, Draco gave a short laugh.

"How did I cheat?"

She frowned, "It's not a fair fight if you give in"

The boy grinned broadly, "Ah but don't you see baby? It was all a ruse to get us into the exact position we're in now"

With a smile, Hermione released Draco's hand and ran it softly up his chest. He shuddered lightly and retook her hand.

"Don't start what you claim we don't have time for Miss Granger" he said huskily.

The lust in his eyes was unmistakable as it shined up at her. Knowing that only she alone could provoke this feeling in Draco sent a rush of power through her body. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips,

"I'm very sorry Mr Malfoy"

He growled in frustration as she climbed off of him and stood beside the bed,

"I'll see you in the common room" she said sweetly before leaving him alone to shower and dress.

**Xxxxx**

Harry Potter was less than thrilled about being forced to attend _another_ dancing class. Had the first one not been humiliating enough? Did Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore _really_ think they needed to suffer through that again?! In Harry's opinion dancing was the least of their worries anyway. They were about to walk out of the Hogwart's grounds and never return again...where was the class to prepare them for that!

As Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall he was joined by Ron and his fellow dorm mates, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Excited lads?" Seamus asked sounding about as thrilled as Harry.

"Sure am" Neville replied quite happily as he dodged a swipe from Dean.

Ron rolled his eyes, "This is fucking stupid. We all know how to dance"

"Speak for yourself" Dean piped up.

"Well then you fucking take the class and I'll go back to sleep" Ron grumbled.

"Sorry that in fourth year we all didn't get tuition off McGonagall herself" Dean teased.

Most of the students were already there, Harry noticed, all lined up against the walls watching the centre of the room as if waiting for some horrible monster to suddenly appear. The only ones who seemed unfazed by the whole thing was Draco Malfoy and his group of cronies. Harry shuddered, beside Malfoy stood Hermione, her hand in his and chatting happily with Theodore Nott. What had the world come to that Hermione felt comfortable actually interacting with Slytherins such as Nott? Suddenly, Hermione looked over and caught Harry's eye. She sent him a warm smile that told him to be patient, the class would be over soon.

"Alright everybody let's get into it" McGonagall called over the prattle of the students, "everybody find a partner. Preferably your partner for tonight"

Harry watched, interested, as Lavender made her way over to Ron. So he had asked her. Well good for Ron, Harry thought.

"Are you stagging it too?" a quiet voice asked Harry and he turned to face Hannah Abbott.

He nodded, "I couldn't be bothered with all that partner rubbish to be honest"

She nodded shyly as he took her waist, "I suppose you would be. If I were you I'd be trying to leave here with as less friends as possible. The war would hurt less that way I guess"

Once more, Harry nodded. For a Hufflepuff this girl was surprising perceptive. The music changed and the rhythm became faster but Harry and Hannah just continued to pace in circles around the hall awkwardly.

"Will Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley go with you?" she asked him.

"I don't want them to" Harry replied truthfully, "but I don't have a choice in the matter"

Hannah looked confused, "Why wouldn't you want them? Haven't they been through everything else with you? Why stop now?"

Harry sighed, "That's just it. They _have_ been with me through everything else. They need a break. They need to live normal lives. They need to live normal lives with the people they love"

They twirled before Hannah spoke again, "Surely you must need a break too Harry. I'm sure your friends would agree with me"

"I don't have the option" Harry muttered, "but they do. If Hermione would just let him I am sure Malfoy would take her away, out of England, away from the war and everything else that could possibly harm her. Ron too, he could just take Lavender and his family and just go. But – "

"They won't" Hannah finished, "I think its admirable really. It's the mark of true friendship when two people are willing enough to risk not only their own lives but the lives of those they love for you"

The music stopped and so did the dancing students.

"There is nothing admirable about it" Harry spat, "It's just pure stupidity. If I was in their position, I'd run"

"No you wouldn't"

Hermione now stood beside her friend.

"Harry if it was me or Ron in your position and you in ours you know you would stay. There would be no stopping you and there is no stopping us"

Her eyes were determined, her stance unyielding. Harry knew if he wanted to argue with her that he would be losing. Why was it that in the lead up the biggest battle that Harry would ever fight in his life, that he kept losing all the smaller battles? Was that perhaps a bad omen? That he couldn't even win a fight against Hermione, let alone Voldemort?

"Fine. Whatever. Thank you for the dances Hannah" he spoke shortly.

With a sharp turn, he shot a final glare at Hermione before hurrying from the Hall and back to the comfort and security of his own dorm.

**Xxxxx**

"What was all that about?" asked Draco as he caught up to Hermione in the hallway.

"Nothing" she sighed.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, precious Potter is having another fit over something he isn't getting his own way about"

"Draco don't start" she replied fed up, "Harry is fine. Now I am going to go and find Lavender and Pavarti so I can let them into our common room"

Draco stopped walking, "Why _our_ common room? Why can't they go to _their_ own common room?"

"Because all the girls are getting ready together and I told them they could come to our common room since we've got the most room"

The boy had just opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by an approaching voice,

"Hey Draco, you coming?"

Blaise had arrived.

"Going where?" Draco sighed, annoyed.

"What are you sulking about" his friend asked confused.

"Hermione's decided to hold a friggan slumber party in our common room"

Blaise smirked, "Don't people usually sleep at slumber parties?"

"Fuck up Zabini" Draco snapped, "you knew what I meant. It's going to be bint central in my common room"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed. She hated that word.

Blaise laughed at Draco's face as Hermione told him off.

"Look whatever man. You're coming to get ready with us anyway aren't you?"

Hermione beamed at Blaise excitedly before turning to her disgruntled boyfriend.

"Well there you go Draco. You don't have to put up with all of us in the common room after all. You can go and hang out with the boys until all the festivities start"

"I'm not some stupid child that needs play dates organised for him Granger" he huffed, "but I guess I'll go and get ready at Slytherin but _only_ because I don't want to deal with all the fucking giggling and make up and shit"

Hermione nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you tonight"

"Bye baby" he said giving her a quick pinch on the bum.

Hermione gasped but both Draco and Blaise were half away across the hallway before it occurred to her to retaliate.

**Xxxxx**

"Oh Hermione look at you!" Lavender squealed as Hermione emerged from her room in her dress.

"The dress is gorgeous" Pavarti agreed.

"Where'd you get it?" Ginny questioned her. She'd been excused from her classes to get ready for the ball since she was Ron's sister and Blaise's fiancé.

After doing an excited twirl in the middle of the common room, watching how her dress flared out around her, Hermione stopped.

"My mum sent it to me. She wanted to give me something since she couldn't do all the pre-ball shopping with me"

The three girls all looked confused.

"Why would you go ball shopping with your mother?" Lavender finally asked.

Hermione blushed, "Oh well I guess it's sort of a muggle thing but, like here at Hogwarts, when muggle teenagers are preparing to leave school the event is marked with a thing called a formal – which is basically the same thing as a ball. Anyway, it's more common for muggle boys and girls to go shopping for their things with their mothers instead of with their friends. A lot of parents sort of look at it as a rite of passage I guess"

"I see" said Pavarti slowly, "well anyway the dress is beautiful and I think I've got just the style for your hair"

The excited squeals recommenced, the hairspray once more took to the air and laughter and chatter filled the energized silence.

**Xxxxx**

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Blaise sat upstairs in Blaise's dorm, each with a glass of fire whiskey in their hand.

"Its way to bloody early to be getting ready for this thing" Blaise had said.

Draco had of course agreed.

"So you're meeting the parents tonight" Blaise mused, "nervous?"

Draco snorted confidently, "Why should I be? Hermione and I have been together for almost a year now. I doubt there is anything they could say, or do, that would have any devastating effect upon our relationship"

Blaise took a sip from his glass before choosing to answer,

"I don't know mate. Girls are different. You or I, we've found two girls that we love and there is little _anyone_ could do to end that but girls – well they think too much. They have to consider _everyone's_ feelings on the subject. To be perfectly honest I was shitting myself when I met Ginny's parents".

"Ginny's different to Hermione" Draco muttered.

"How do you figure? They're both girls"

"Hermione's an only child where as Ginny's got six older brothers. Hermione's used to making decisions that affect her and only her but Ginny, however, she had to consider her other siblings too. She's grown up with them after all. I doubt she'd still be dating you if any of them hated you mate"

After a moment's pause Blaise shrugged,

"Perhaps" he said thoughtfully, but then he smirked evilly, "but only children have their downsides too. For example, you're taking any her daddy's only baby – you'd best hope he likes you enough not to kill you"

**Xxxxx**

Hermione was ready. Lavender and Pavarti had curled her hair and then pinned it up in an elegant looking bun and done her make up so that her eyes were smokey and her lips smouldering but natural looking enough to simply accentuate her already stunning looks.

"Well this is it girls" Pavarti sighed nostalgically, "the ending of our last school day and the beginning of our new, independent lives"

"Shall we face the music?" Lavender said holding out her hands to her friends.

Together, hand in hand, the three girls plus Ginny moved out into the hallway and began the walk towards the Great Hall.

Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, Hermione decided. She could see seven years worth of herself flashing before her eyes. From her first year when she'd so excited climbed from the Hogwarts Express and onto the boats, to her second year when she'd awoken, relieved, from being petrified, third year when she'd helped the boys save Sirus, fourth year and her short lived fling with Victor Krum, fifth year when she'd first begun to realise her feelings for Ron, sixth year when those feelings had quickly crashed and burn and now seventh year had swiftly pasted her by. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stopped walking.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked concerned, "are you ok?"

She shook her head frantically, "I can't do this"

She could feel the girls watching her worriedly and she knew she was being stupid but Hermione had suddenly been grasped by a fear greater than anything she'd ever felt before. She couldn't do this, she couldn't graduate. It was that simple and that complicated.

"We're right around the corner from the Hall. Should we-"

Ginny nodded and the two girls continued on down the corridor.

"You're going to be ok 'Mione you know that right?" Ginny assured her.

Once more Hermione shook her head, "We're not ready to do this Gin. We just aren't ready"

"We?"

"Me, Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise even...we can't leave school. We're not ready. It's ok for you Ginny. You've got another year to go. You can study more and learn more but for us...this is it"

She could feel it - the cold sense of panic which had wrapped itself around her heart and was slowly squeezing the life out of it. She needed to sit down or lie down or do something. Something to get her blood pumping once again, something that was going to keep her alive.

"I need to stop" Hermione whispered.

"Stop what 'Mione?" Ginny reached out and grasped her hand.

A new sound filled the hallway. The sound of rushing footsteps and Hermione felt Ginny turned to watch the approaching stranger.

"Hermione?"

That voice. Hermione knew that voice, she knew that voice all too well. Draco was here.

She felt Ginny release her hand and Draco's large, rougher hand replace it. She was sure she could hear Ginny leaving them.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Draco asked her softly.

Slowly this time, Hermione shook her head.

"I can't do this Draco" she breathed, terrified, "It's not time for us to leave yet"

Draco nodded, he seemed to understand. Gently he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her - holding her for a moment.

"Yes it is Hermione" he whispered back, "It's time"

She shook her head but he shushed her,

"You're having a panic attack lion cub" he soothed, "but it's ok. It will pass in a second"

He tenderly began rubbing his hand up and down her back, telling her to breathe, to just take a moment, any moment, and to just stop and feel. So she did, Hermione took her moment. She forced air in and out of her lungs, clung tightly to Draco, who she knew would not fall no matter how much of her weight she expected him to support, and she felt.

"I just – It's all –" she sighed, "We're graduating"

She felt him nod,

"We are" he replied softly.

"We're going to be ok?" she whispered.

"Everything is going to be fine"

The cold sense of panic was beginning to leave her. She could feel it slowly fading away and her blood seemed to begin pumping again.

"I had a feeling you may panic" Draco muttered to her quietly, "You've been pushing yourself so much just to get to this point that I figured eventually it would all have to catch up with you"

Slowly, Hermione nodded. She pulled back from him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm such a pathetic dork"

Draco chuckled, "A dork? No. Slightly high-strung? Maybe just a little. But I promise I'll love you anyway"

He took her hand and gently twirled her,

"You look beautiful Hermione"

**Xxxxx**

Amazement, awe, astonishment, admiration, wonder, bewilderment – Hermione's parents were not sure what to feel as they sat inside the Great Hall amongst the other parents waiting for the arrival of their children.

Dumbledore himself had arrived that evening to escort them to the school. This, they felt, was a grand thing. Living under the protection of magic had taught the Granger's enough about the Wizarding World to know that Dumbledore was an impressive man. He'd struck them as slightly eccentric but brilliant none the less and now they sat in the middle of a humongous hall where candles floated above them and the ceiling moved with the clouds that graced the night's sky. How lucky their daughter had been to have attended such a beautiful school for the past seven years.

Then, the large doors suddenly opened and through them walked the Headmaster Dumbledore and a lady Hermione's parent's assumed to be the deputy – she must be Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster gracefully made his way up to a podium and smiled down at the seated audience.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards. I'd like you to join me in welcoming our graduating class"

The applause rang out as Hermione's mother craned her neck to watch her beautiful daughter lead the student body into the hall hand in hand with a tall, blonde boy who she assumed must be Draco Malfoy, head boy and Hermione's boyfriend. Well her daughter had good taste at least, he was gorgeous. They crossed the room and took their seats in front of the parents looking up to Dumbledore to make his speech.

The Headmaster grazed down at them all proudly before raising his wand in a sort of half salute to them.

"Well" he begun, "what does one say at a time like this? Oh I am aware of the most obvious things that one _should_ say at the graduation of his students but somehow for this particular graduating class that did not seem enough. Both individually and as houses you've been so different from those who have pasted before you and you will leave here and go out into a world which commands so much more of you then your fellow seniors ever did because you will walk right into beginnings of a brewing storm. There is little I can say to comfort you and there is little I can say to prepare you for whatever you may face but I have done my best to outline some of the many things I have learnt that I feel the need to pass along to you. So bare with an old man as he tries to teach you all one final lesson"

With one final smile upon the students before him, Dumbledore began,

"Youth. You're all in the prime of your youth - old enough to make your own decisions but young enough to suffer the consequences and learn from your mistakes. That _is_ the power and beauty of youth but youth does not go on forever so use this most precious gift while you still have it or you will miss it when its gone.

Worry. Know that most of the things you worry about never happen and if they do then your worry has done nothing but increase your fear of something that was obviously inevitable. If you are destined to deal with the source of your distress then chances are you already hold the solutions. Fate is a most powerful mistress who will never do as you expect and it is foolish to attempt prediction.

Fear. Don't shy away from the challenges that scare you. Fear is one of the greatest emotions that will shape and evolve you. It is healthy to be scared every now and then. No great witch or wizard alive would deny fear's role in their success.

Words. Treasure people that compliment you – one day you may need them to remind you of the good in yourself. Do not tolerate people whose words mean to cause you harm. You are your best judge and their insults only serve to demean the person you are.

Choices. Every choice you make is a chance. Sometimes you will succeed and sometimes you will fail but both these outcomes are important. Know that your choices will affect other people but you can only consider others so much – in the end it all comes back to you.

Family. Don't discount your family. Families are found in all different walks of life and are not always strictly blood related but they are your best links to the past and the people most likely to remain behind, waiting for you, when you stray off the beaten path.

Advice. Cherish all advice you are given. Perhaps you won't apply it to all areas of your life but sometimes even the consideration of another's opinion is enough to send you in the right direction.

Finally, Love. Love always, love frequently and love unconditionally. Love is the greatest gift you can ever give or receive and it plays such a large role in all our lives – perhaps sometimes even bigger then we may ever know. With love by our sides – no matter what may happen – we will all be ok whether in this life or the next"

With a gentle cough to symbolise he'd finished, Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement to his students and their parents and guardians before stepping away from the podium and allowing Professor McGonagall to take charge.

"Please stand"

Jane Granger watched as Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes and once more took the hand of Draco Malfoy. She gazed up at him lovingly and smiled when his eyes reflected her love. Jane's heart fluttered, she could almost feel it from here.

The chairs they'd all been sitting on suddenly disappeared and they found themselves – along with the other parents and students – standing in the middle of a large dance floor surrounded by small white tables and delicate looking chairs.

"Shall we go and find Hermione?" Steven asked.

With a small nod, Jane took her husband's arm and they begun to move through the crowd of people towards their beautiful daughter. It seemed like only yesterday she'd been the small little girl who'd held her mother's hand so tightly but now she was this beautiful, young woman who instead clung to the hand of the love of her life. She had everything Jane could have ever wished for her.

"Dad! Mum!" Hermione greeted them happily.

Steven watched as his little girl left the boy standing beside her to run into her parents awaiting arms. It felt so good to see her, to see that she was safe and happy. But where had his little princess gone?

"You must be Draco" Jane greeted the blonde boy.

He was nervous she could tell as he nodded stiffly and reached out his hand to her,

"Yes I am. It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Granger"

It was funny, Jane realised, that despite his obvious discomfort his voice didn't hold even a hint of anything less than pure confidence.

Her husband moved forward,

"Steven" he grunted.

The boy had a firm hand shake – that was good. It made him more trustworthy in Steven's eyes.

"I trust the journey here was a good one?" Draco inquired.

"It certainly was a fascinating one" Jane replied, "This school is very beautiful"

A waltz began and with an air of happiness, Steven held his hand out to his daughter,

"May I have this dance darling?"

Hermione nodded and took her dad's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the floor.

"Shall we sit?" Draco asked Jane.

He gently took her arm and brought her to one of the empty tables, pulling her chair out for her before seating himself.

"Well Draco I must say you certainly have impressed me. Steven and I were not sure what to expect from the boy who Hermione tells us has stolen her heart. Especially after we'd heard nothing but nasty things about you for six years previously"

Draco nodded slowly,

"I am not proud of my earlier years Mrs Granger. As I am sure Hermione's told you I have not come from the best family and we shared quite different views on people such as Hermione. I ah –"

He stopped for a minute.

"I assume you mean muggleborns?" Jane asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes. I was not a very nice person back then and Hermione unfortunately bore the brunt of my cruelty. To this day I am still trying to figure out just how she managed to forgive me for everything I put her through"

He was humble, Jane decided. Obviously his past had caused him much pain but she could see in his eyes that he had done, and was doing, everything he could to possibly make up for that including, Hermione told them, abandoning his evil family in favour of their relationship and a chance at a good life together. She could ask nothing more of him.

"Well Draco I can see your sincerity and that is good enough for us. Steven will, of course, want to talk to you himself and I am sure he is going to play the 'big, bad father' card but I can see that you love Hermione enough to bare it. Shall we?"

The boy took her hand and they made their way onto the dance floor to join Hermione and her husband.

**Xxxxx**

"So you really do love him?" her father clarified.

Hermione smiled, "Yes dad I really do. Draco is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Stiffly her father twirled her; he'd never been a secure dancer.

"Well I'm still going to have a chat to him" he replied gruffly.

"Oh dad you're not going to interrogate him are you? I've told you and mum everything you need to know about Draco and his past. He's faced the consequences of his actions and he is trying so hard to be a better person then anyone in his family has ever been. Please don't try to scare him daddy"

Hermione watched her father nod, "Hermione what I wish to discuss with Draco has nothing to do with his family or his past. I just want to know his intentions with you"

A deep blush spread across her face, "Dad please don't. That is between Draco and I"

She'd put her foot in it. She knew even before her father raised his eyebrow at her in a suspicious manner.

"Just how serious is this relationship between you and this boy Hermione?"

Oh sweet Merlin this conversation was not happening.

"Daddy nothing serious has happened" Hermione lied, "but if it were to happen then that is not your business ok?"

"You're my daughter"

"I'm also an adult" she argued.

"Not in my world you aren't. Not yet anyway"

"Maybe not in the muggle world Dad but in the Wizarding world I am so please just relax and try not to tear Draco limb from limb ok?"

The music swelled to a grand climax and suddenly Draco was there,

"May I cut in?" he asked politely.

Hermione's mother took her husband hands and they moved off in another direction of the dance floor. Hermione was still bright red making Draco chuckled,

"He spoke to you about us didn't he?"

"Oh Draco I stuffed up so badly. He's really suspicious now. I still told him nothing had gone on but he's probably going to ask you every mortifying question imaginable"

"Don't worry about it baby. I'll handle it" Draco soothed taking her hand.

**Xxxxx**

The ball was finally coming to a close. Hermione had been dancing all night – she'd barely stopped in fact. All the while she'd been keeping an eye on Draco and her father as she'd danced with all the Weasley boys, including Arthur, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Theo and even Nick. The music had been a mix of several waltz, some jives, some tangoish music – overall it had been very formal and not at all like the Triwizard Ball. Finally, there it was, Draco and Hermione's dad were moving off to stand alone in a corner.

**Xxxxx**

"What are you intentions with my daughter exactly Draco?" Steven asked tersely.

Draco sighed. He had, of course, been prepared for this protective father routine and Hermione's dad was certainly well rehearsed for someone Draco knew had never done this before.

"Sir I love your daughter" he replied honestly, "I have no intention to hurt her. I just want to make her happy"

Merlin he sounded like a sap, Draco thought.

Hermione's dad nodded, considering this for a moment before he spoke again.

"I know Hermione has all but forbid me from asking this but as her father I feel I have the right to know the degree of seriousness of your relationship with Hermione"

Ah the sex question. Draco knew Hermione's answer and he sensed that Steven Granger was not the sort of man to be entirely truthful with. In fact Draco suspected that this man would still be assuring himself of Hermione's innocence the day after her wedding night or when she popped out his first grandchild. No it certainly would not do well to destroy this man's little delusion.

"I would consider our relationship very serious sir" Draco spoke watching the man balk at hearing this, "but perhaps not the same kind of seriousness that you are assuming I am speaking about. Hermione is still, what you would call, innocent"

The older man visibly relaxed upon hearing this before giving Draco another sharp nod.

"Well good" he muttered, "see that is stays that way".

He turned and indicated to Draco that they should return to the dance floor where people had begun to gather to say their goodbyes.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she hugged friend after friend, wishing them all luck and promising to try and stay in contact with them. They all knew Harry, Ron and herself were going to be leaving Hogwarts and beginning to prepare to launch an attack against Voldemort – hopefully the first and final attack against Voldemort – but Hermione was not going to take the chance of forgetting to say goodbye to anyone...just in case.

"Hermione darling" Mrs Weasley said to her softly, "you should go and say goodbye to your parents. We need to leave soon"

Sadly, Hermione nodded. She took a step toward where they waited for her with Dumbledore and stopped. How did you say goodbye to your parents knowing that you may never see them again? How could she just walk away when they were so ignorant to the dangers of the world she'd forced them to come and live in?

"You say that you love them and that you will see them soon" Draco whispered to her gently as if he'd read her mind.

"Will you come with me?" she whispered back.

He took her hand, "Of course. I'll always be with you Hermione".

She took a deep breath. Of course he would be. She knew that. So with the renewed confidence of having Draco by her side and the Weasley's, including Harry, right behind her, Hermione prepared to say one final goodbye to her parents and to Hogwarts. The life waiting for her outside these walls did not call to her with a irresistible, beautiful temptation, nor did it fill her with the urge to move on and move up. The life waiting for Hermione outside those walls only chilled her bones and froze her blood. But for now, at least, she was not alone. She had Draco, the love of her life, Harry and Ron, the two greatest friend she would ever know, and family whether that be the Weasley's, right behind her, or her parents, far away but never far apart.

**Xxxxx**

**Xxxxx**

**A/N:**

Hi everyone,

Don't be mad. I know I said the time would be shorter between this chapter and the last but I got caught up. Although you should be happy I did because I've managed to do some research (read other books for ideas) and draw up a final plan of how many chapters I've got left and what is going to happen in them. I am trying to become more organised.

So I hope you liked this chapter. It was very long and quite painful for me to write because I am sure no one wanted them to graduate less I did. Thank you to HarryPGinnyW4eva who became my little confidant and encouraged me to just keep writing despite my pain lol. So there you go, they are finally out of school and moving on to bigger and scarier things.

In case anyone is wondering, I needed a little help writing Dumbledore's speech so my inspiration for that came from Baz Luhrman's 'Sunscreen' song. That is why the ideals might be slightly familiar to people.

Anyway, a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!

Straight

xx


	36. Ultraviolet

Hi Guys!!!

Here is chapter 36, finally!!!! I'm sorry its taken so long to post. I've now gone back to uni and am in my second year of Primary Teaching. This semester is going to be full on but I'm going to try my hardest to keep posting throughout the semester so try not to panic. So here the are – the gang are out of school and heading into the real world. I wanted to show some of the trivial difficulties of change because, as we all know, change is not always the smooth ride that fanfiction leads us to believe. So enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

Xx

Straight

**Xxxxx**

_**Now is a phase and it's changing**_

 _**It's rotating us all**_

 _**Thought we're safe**_

_**but we're dangling**_

 _**and it's too far to survive the fall**_

_**That fire you ignited**_

 _**Good, Bad or Undecided**_

 _**Burns when I stand beside it**_

 _**Your light is ultraviolet**_

**Xxxxx**

"Blaise!!!"

"Merlin's saggy balls Gin its one shirt"

"Move your fucking shirt out of my side"

"Ginerva Weasley mind your mouth! Your great uncle Septimus would turn in his grave if he ever heard you speaking like that!"

"Sorry mum"

"ha ha"

"Shut up Blaise and move your stuff"

"I don't see why you just can't put that stuff in the drawers"

"Their dresses!"

"So?"

"So they need to hang, you git"

"You haven't even worn half of them!"

"How would you know?!"

"I've taken enough of them off you"

"You're a right moron! If my mum had heard that-"

"If I've heard what Ginerva?"

"Nothing mum"

"Blaise?"

"Nothing Molly"

"Don't hang those there. I've got no room now"

"You've got most of the fucking closet"

"No I don't you fuckwit! I've got no space at all"

"Ginny! Blaise!"

"Sorry mum"

"Sorry Molly"

The heated discussion continued to ring through the house as Hermione and Draco worked on cramming their own things into their very small, shared closet. So far they'd hit no problems – both had accepted that things like pants and sweaters should be put in drawers and things like shirts and dresses should be hung in the closet but apparently Blaise and Ginny were having trouble reaching similar conclusions.

After arriving back at Grimmaud Place late last night everyone had crashed after a brief argument about whether or not Blaise and Draco should be allowed to permanently share rooms with Ginny and Hermione – Molly had lost – and all the unpacking had been left until the next morning. Hermione had woken up early and begun "nesting" as Draco was calling it by changing the colours of things like the drapes and the walls into more homely shades that met both Draco and her approval.

Molly had been fussing from room to room all morning collecting everyone's dirty laundry and offering opinions on everything from bedspread colours to perhaps the couples would find it less crowded at night if they slept with some kind of pillow separator between them. Hermione had blushed bright red at this but Draco had just smirked - he was sure Mrs Weasley was choosing to ignore the little logical voice in her head that told her that these coupled sleeping arrangements were far from new to the two couples.

"I'm seriously going to burn every single piece of clothing you own in a minute!"

"Don't even think about it babe. Some of those pieces are irreplaceable"

"I'll replace you if you don't put that dress back right now Blaise. Do you know how much that cost me?! It's **not** going in a drawer!"

"Well neither are these. I'm willing to bet they cost more then your stupid dress!"

"Only you would spend so much on bloody pants! They look just like all your others"

"Well so do your dresses!"

"Sod off at least my dresses are different colours – all your pants are black!"

"Oh for Merlins sake" Molly huffed appearing in Draco and Hermione's doorway "and **those two** want to get married"

Hermione chuckled in agreement.

"Anything you two need?" Molly questioned happily.

"No we're right thanks Mrs Weasley" Draco replied.

"Oh please Draco call me Molly. We're basically family now"

Hermione noticed him stiffen at this. Draco had never really had a taste of what real family life was like and she knew spending Christmas here at number 12 had unnerved him greatly, which left her wondering how he would survive living with the Weasley family permanently.

**Xxxxx**

Ginny Weasley was mad. No scratch that. Ginny Weasley was furious. Since when had her boyfriend – no fiancé – been such a pain in the arse pretty boy and _why_ hadn't she noticed it before? She'd tried yelling, she'd tried growling, she'd even tried compromising but the stupid git wasn't having it and he kept moving her stuff out of the closet.

"Blaise seriously you won't wear all those shirts and I've never even seen half of those pants before. I _need_ to hang my dresses up!"

The pleading tone in her voice should have done it Ginny reckoned. He always gave in when she asked him so sweetly but this time however he just turned to her smirking,

"Ok Gin I'll tell you what – lets make a deal. I'll burn away half my wardrobe but first I'm going to drop my pants and you're going to get on your knees and get creative"

Red. Ginny was seeing red and it wasn't because she was looking in the mirror.

"Why you foul, evil, sick-minded, rude bastard!" she screamed before storming from the room.

Blaise watched her go. Yeah he'd definitely pushed her too far but honestly how many dresses could one girl own? Where was she going to wear them anyway? Its not like they'd be going out much living here at dust-central. With a sigh and a shake of his head he set off to find her.

She was on one of the couches in one of the Black's less formal sitting rooms and even from the doorway he could hear her sobs. Quietly, he crossed the room and climbed behind her, his legs on either side of hers. When he gently wrapped his arms around her she tried to push him off,

"No don't Blaise" she cried.

He ignored her however and held her tighter, pulling her against him and placing a gentle kiss to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Its not my fault that we're living here in this dark and dank hole of a house and its not my fault our closet can't fit both our clothes and I am _not_ your personal sex slave either"

Her sobs continued and Blaise cringed. He'd never meant to upset her so much; he'd just been annoyed.

"I'm sorry babe I really am. I know you're not my sex slave and I shouldn't have said that to you, I was just angry and trying to make you feel as frustrated as I'm feeling but I shouldn't have done that"

"No, you shouldn't have" she replied.

Blaise sighed. This whole fight had been stupid really. They were just clothes after all and they were nowhere near as important as the girl in his arms.

"I'll tell you what" he said softly, "I'll just hang some shirts up and I'll keep the rest in the trunk under our bed ok?"

With a sniff Ginny shook her head, "No. We'll make it fair. I'll put some of my dresses in the trunk and you put some of your shirts"

She leaned back and placed a gentle kiss on his chin,

"I love you," she whispered.

Blaise smirked and nuzzled his nose against her ear,

"And you know I love you"

Suddenly, a sharp cough broke the silence,

"Ginny I want you in the kitchen in five minutes to discuss these wedding plans" Mrs Weasley spoke from the doorway.

Ginny groaned while Blaise chuckled,

"And so it begins"

**xxxxx**

Molly Weasley was excited. A wedding, another wedding to plan in which this time she would play 'mother of the bride'. Of course she wasn't exactly thrilled that her daughter would only be seventeen when she married but Ginny loved Blaise and Molly had dreamed of her daughter's wedding ever since the day she'd first held her in her arms.

The Zabini's were not what you'd call a 'good and wholesome' family but Blaise had estranged himself from them and had done nothing but try and prove his difference from them since.

The kitchen door opened and Hermione and Ginny entered the room, taking seats at the kitchen table. The two girls were practically glowing with the freedom of vacation or perhaps it was love? Molly remembered what the first thrills of love felt like.

"So where do we begin?" Ginny sighed.

Molly beamed at her, "The date first then location followed by dresses, flowers, food and then the ceremony"

Her daughter paused for a moment to consider this,

"Well Blaise and I want to be married before the full brunt of the war begins so sometime soon I guess" she spoke finally.

Soon. The wedding was going to be soon. Molly had to fight to suppress the urge to squeal excitedly like the schoolgirl her daughter was.

"Well soon can fall in multiple time periods dear. Soon can be in a couple of months or a couple of weeks or even a couple of days"

Molly watched as Hermione's eyebrows raised in shock at her definition of 'soon'. She couldn't blame the poor girl she supposed. She'd heard that muggle children rarely attend weddings unless they had a specific duty to fulfil. It was the complete opposite in the wizarding world of course. Ginny had already attended her fair share of weddings by the time she was eight.

"How long do you think it would take to plan a small but fancy wedding mum?" Ginny asked, her eyes beginning to sparkle has her mother's infectious excitement reached her.

She considered it for a minute, "Well if we choose a readily accessible location and as long as we give everyone enough notice…. I think we could plan a wedding in two months"

Once more Hermione's eyebrows raised in shock.

Molly chuckled, "Magic, remember dear?"

Then, as if this explanation had just reminded her, Molly pulled out her wand and transfigured a near by mug into a measuring tape.

"Ok stand up the bother of you. I need measurements"

Fussily, Molly took her time in measuring of each girl. The measurements had to be exact for the dresses and what beautiful dresses they would wear. She knew between the two girls they would find the most gorgeous garments. They both had such good taste, better taste, Molly pondered, then she did back when she was their age.

"Mrs Weasley what do you think about hosting the wedding at the Burrow like you did for Billy and Fleur? If we put up better, stronger wards this time I am sure we could avoid an ending like last time and that way Ginny would be married at home, in a beautiful outdoor location and the location of course is also readily accessible" Hermione suggested.

Molly felt like hugging her. The idea, of course, was brilliant and yes they would definitely secure the perimeter better this time around. Oh she could see designs for the reception layout already.

"I think that's a lovely idea Hermione. What do you think Ginny?"

Ginny seemed to think through the idea. She scrunched her nose the way Arthur did when he was faced with a particularly tricky decision to make. She ran her hand through her long red hair which she'd inherited from both her parents, although Molly secretly thought Ginny got her colour more from her side of the family whose red hair wasn't quite as light as Arthur's, before looking up at her mother with a beautiful smile stretching across her face.

"Could we be married out near the big maple tree?"

"Of course!"

Molly pulled both the girls to her, smothering them in a big hug as tears of joy ran freely down her face. Her beautiful baby girl was going to be married at home, near her favourite tree and surrounded by her loving family and friends. What more could any mother of the bride ask for?

**Xxxxx**

Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise had fled outside the moment Blaise had appeared in each of their doorways warning them that Molly had stolen the girls to begin the wedding preparations. Like any typical males the idea of being dragged into discussions about flowers and vows and mushy stuff like that caused a feeling of great discomfort to settle in ones stomach. It was better, they decided, if they were absent for as much of that stuff as humanly able. So they'd moved outside and were lounging leisurely on the grass.

"Just so you know" Ron started, breaking the silent which until then had surrounded them, "Ginny is never wrong. It doesn't matter what you're discussing, she is never wrong. If she tells you the sky is red and you argue back that its blue – you're wrong. I just thought you should know that before you bind yourself to her eternally"

Blaise chuckled as he pulled at a blade of grass, "Yeah I knew that. I try to look at it as one of her more endearing qualities. She'll learn though because I am rarely wrong either"

"Remind me to take a vacation the day you try to teach her that lesson" Harry joked, "heaven only knows how badly she's going to kick your arse and I've already seen enough blood shed to last me a life time"

"I'll join you" Ron laughed.

Blaise, however, only shook his head before turning to nudge Draco,

"Bloody Gryffindors. They've no idea how to handle their own women. Its just as well we stepped in when we did"

Draco smirked, nodding his head,

"Its takes the Slytherin cunning to reign in those women, definitely not a job for an amateur"

"Amateur?" Harry spluttered, "what makes you think we're amateurs?"

Draco and Blaise turned to look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What makes you think you're not?" Blaise responded.

"We've had women," Ron said defensively.

At this Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really Weasley? How many?"

The two Slytherins watched with glee as the objects of their taunting each began to flush red with embarrassment.

"Clearly not many" Blaise scoffed as he watched them, "any great amount of experience wouldn't leave the both of you blushing like the school girls you both rave you've had"

"Oh and the both of you are so experience" Harry fired back sarcastically.

Draco coughed smugly, "Lets just say Blaise and I aren't beginners"

"You can ask Ginny and Hermione for confirmation on that" Blaise taunted.

Ron's ears burned as red as his hair at the mention of this.

"You sick fuck" he exclaimed, "Do you think I want to be hearing anything about my sister that way? Merlin she's my baby sister"

Blaise smirked evilly, "She's not **my** baby sister"

It was at this point that Ron attempted to pummel Blaise into the ground and had Draco and Harry not held him back he may very well have been successful. His temper often gave him great strength.

"Look lets just leave Ginny out of this" Harry spoke up whilst wrestling Ron, "I don't want to hear about her in any way other then complete innocence either"

Between the two of them Draco and Harry managed to shift Ron back to his original seat where he finally settled.

"Alright fine. I won't discuss Ginny but honestly Weasley denial isn't healthy – even for you – but all right she stay out of this conversation. So what about Hermione then are we allowed to discuss her?"

Silence seemed to settle for a minute before Harry spoke up,

"No I don't want to hear about Hermione with Malfoy either. Her experience is not a subject I want to be educated on"

Draco frowned, "Experience? Potter who says it isn't **experiences**?"

More silence.

"Well Malfoy you were her first obviously" Ron spluttered.

"What's so obvious about it?" Draco challenged.

He wasn't entirely sure **why** he was even planting the idea in Potter and Weasley's mind that Hermione may have been with another boy – heaven knows he hated the idea himself – but he felt the need to defend her when Weasley had just assumed her innocence up until the time she'd met Draco.

"Well apart from her brief stint with Krum Hermione has never had anyone else close enough to her, apart from us, who would have been considered a boyfriend" Harry explained.

Blaise gave a harsh laugh, "Oh stupid us Draco. We forgot that all girls **must** loose their virginity when in relationships. One night stands? Silly us what were we thinking!"

"Hermione wouldn't have lost her virginity in a one night stand" Ron argued, "She's more conservative then that. She'd want to be in a relationship. Unless – Harry you don't think her and Krum?"

Draco didn't like where this was going,

"No they didn't" he cut in.

"Then who?!" Harry demanded almost desperately now.

Draco had been about to respond when a polite cough interrupted their conversation and they all turned to find their now ex-Headmaster standing before them.

Dumbledore smiled, "I am sorry to interrupt what I am sure is quite a heated discussion but may I borrow Mr Potter and Mr Weasley? There is something of much importance that I must discuss with them".

Turning to the two boys Draco shrugged smugly. He knew they'd never dare reiterate the question in front of Dumbledore but he also knew the suspense was going to kill them. He heard they'd never done well with unanswered questions. Slowly, Harry and Ron got up and followed, dejectedly, behind Dumbledore who lead the two of them back inside the house and no doubt into the living room he'd so cleverly armed with silencing spells and secrecy wards.

More once Blaise scoffed, "You know those two are going to interrogate Hermione don't you?"

Beaming, Draco nodded, "Oh yes indeed I do my friend"

"She's going to want to kill you"

"Indeed she is"

Blaise paused for a minute.

"Why lie though?"

Draco frowned, "When did I lie? All I asked was how they knew I was her first and not someone else?"

Once more, Blaise smirked, "How very cunning of you"

**Xxxxx**

The living room was bathed in a warm glow from the fire burning brightly in the grate as Harry and Ron entered behind Dumbledore. Hermione, they noticed, was already seated on one of the lounges and looked up expectedly as they entered – apparently she had no idea why they were here either.

"Please, take a seat" Dumbledore gestured towards the same lounge upon which Hermione sat.

He paced in front of them for a few seconds while the boys settled themselves and each threw Hermione a look that mirrored her own confusion. They, of course, had known that they would be having many a meeting like this with Dumbledore but they hadn't expected them to begin so soon after graduation. Dumbledore paced one final lap of the living room before coming to a stop in front of them.

"It has come to my attention" he began, "that Lord Voldemort has acquired the support of some of the world's fiercest vampires. The Order had been aware, of course, of the Dark Lord's wish to lure them to his side but we had not believed that he would be successful seeing as the vampires chose to remain neutral during the first war. It is now of utmost importance that we find out just **what**__Lord Voldemort has offered them".

Harry glanced over at his two friends and was not surprised to find they both wore equal looks of horror. Ron would know all about vampires having lived in the wizarding world and Hermione had always made it her business to know about everything to do with magic. All Harry knew however were the muggle tales of vampires and just what they were capable of. Were these horror stories way off the mark or too close to even consider the horrible repercussions? Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's thoughts because he turned to him with a grim smile on his face.

"The muggle descriptions of vampires are fairly accurate. They are creatures cursed to a life of eternal blood lust. However, muggle stories seem to romanticize the act of feeding from a mortal's neck. While vampires do prefer to aim for the neck of a human being – since it's the most open access they have to a major blood source – they won't hesitate to rip apart the body of a human should it become necessary. It is not the clean and quick death that Muggle mythology leads us to believe"

A shudder ran down the spines of the three friends as they sat before their mentor listening to his confirmation of the danger that the vampires presented to everyone who chose to stand against the Dark Lord.

"But sir" Hermione croaked, "is there anything we can do? If the vampires have chosen their side in this war surely us finding out what they were offered is futile. They wouldn't switch sides now would they?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment to consider this.

"Immortality is a funny thing. A year to us mortal passes at the rate of 365 days but for the undead a decade passes at the speed of one of our months. To commit themselves to a war is not an overly dramatic decision for these creatures because, for them, it will be over as quickly as it begun. Do I think we could tempt them to our side? No I don't believe so. However, I do believe that if we were to know of Lord Voldemort's offer that we could perhaps tempt them to return to neutrality "

Ron coughed awkwardly. Vampires, in all honesty, scared the shit out of him. How did you kill the undead? His father had once told him a peculiar story about a muggle that believed that by driving a piece of wood through the heart of a vampire you could kill them. The naivety of the muggle had intrigued his father but all the story had done for Ron was leave him wondering if there really was a way you could kill vampires? Because a piece of wood was certainly not going to do the job.

"What do you need us to do?" he uttered quietly.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "It is not so much what I need you to do Mr Weasley as it is what I need Miss Granger to do"

"Me?" Hermione asked confused.

Dumbledore nodded, "We have intercepted news of a celebration ball to be hosted by Lord Voldemort welcoming their new allies to the fold. I have already recruited Kingsley to attend this celebration but he needs with him a female companion and as the three of you may have noticed the Order does not provide us with a wide variety of female members to choose from. You mother – Mr Weasley and I mean no offense – is of an age that is deemed unaccepted in this kind of society to still be accompanying eligible bachelors to balls and our next obvious choice for Kingsley's companion has just entered her sixth month of pregnancy"

"Surely there is someone else" Harry began to argue but Hermione interrupted him.

"There isn't Harry. Don't you see? The next choice after me would have to be Ginny and she is not even of age yet"

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation.

"Malfoy is not going to be pleased about this" Ron muttered quietly.

"It is not Draco's choice" Hermione responded, "What do you need me to do sir?"

"Well Miss Granger" Dumbledore explained, "I am afraid we will need to break this news to Mr Malfoy – and Mr Zabini for that matter - in a manner that will still allow us to call upon them to assist us. This celebration ball will of course be hosted under the traditional standards of Pureblooded society. This type of society comes with its own strict code of conduct and one you could only hope to learn from someone who has been raised within such a society".

Hermione nodded slowly.

"So I think," Dumbledore continued, "It would be best if you, Miss Granger, break the news to Mr Malfoy before we begin to plan any real details of this mission. Should he refuse to help us there will be no mission at all".

**Xxxxx**

Draco lay across the bed he shared with Hermione in their shoebox of a room flicking through the pages of the Daily Prophet that he'd snagged from the kitchen. He scanned the articles looking for any mention of anything to do with his family or Malfoy Enterprises but found nothing. No matter his estrangement Draco still liked to know what his family was up to and he supposed that if they weren't in the news then that was probably a good sign that they weren't up to much.

He looked up as their bedroom door opened and shut and Hermione stood before him wearing a look of – what was that – anxiety? He frowned and creased his eyebrows. Why would Hermione look anxious?

"How was your meeting?" he asked casually.

She shrugged as she moved across the room and removed the paper from his grasp before settling in his lap.

"It was nothing special"

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers before shifting slightly so that she had enough room to scatter several soft pecks against his throat. Relaxing, Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. This seemed to encourage her and she twisted around so that she could move her light kisses up along his jaw.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked softly.

She paused in her ministrations for a moment.

"Just to talk about where we're at. That's all"

She recommenced her kisses this time moving closer to his lips. When she finally reached the corner of his mouth Draco pulled her up so that she was straddling him and kissed her passionately. He loved Hermione's kisses – they were always so hesitant like – even after all this time- she was afraid he would push her away but he loved kissing her the best because when they were both engaged in the task she never held back. She pushed herself against him as he deepened their kiss and began working on inching his t-shirt up his chest. Draco pulled away long enough to allow her to fully remove it.

"I love the feel of your bare chest," she mumbled to him quietly.

She leaned down and began scattering more kisses along his collarbone as he thread his fingers into her hair.

"That's because I am just that good looking," he teased.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Yes you are, you sex-god"

For most guys this would have been a welcome stroke of their ego but for Draco however this raised the first alarm bell. Usually Hermione laughed off his egotism.

"Sex-god?" he questioned, "You've never called me that before – not that I'm complaining mind you"

Hermione laughed again then ran her fingers lightly down his rock hard stomach. His physique never ceased to amaze her.

"Well you're my sex-god" she giggled, "I love you, you know. You're so good to me – I don't deserve you"

Second alarm bell.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

His beautiful lion cub paused in her worship of his body and looked up at him confused.

"Nothings going on Draco. I'm just paying you a compliment"

She leaned in to kiss him but he gently took hold of her face in his hands.

"What did Dumbledore really want?" he asked suspiciously.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked him not quiet able to look him in the eye.

Draco frowned, "I believe it as everything to do with it. I think you have a motive"

"A motive?" she scoffed still not looking him in the eye.

He gently pushed her back a little further.

"Yes Granger, a motive. An agenda?"

She glared at him, "I know what a motive is Draco and why are you accusing me of having one?"

Her reluctance to look at him without glaring at him confirmed his suspicions.

"Well you come up here, steal away my paper and attempt to seduce me when everyone knows I am the one who does the seducing"

She gasped at him angrily, "So if I want to seduce my boyfriend now I must have a motive is that it?"

He nodded, "Most women do Granger and your defensiveness is not helping your case much either"

"Anyone would be defensive after your accusations –" she began.

"Just tell me what Dumbledore wanted" he interrupted quickly.

She paused, looking down before slowly moving off him and settling herself next to him on the bed.

"He's got a mission for me" she said quietly.

"You mean for you, Potter and Weasley right?" he clarified.

She shook her head, still looking down, "For me and Kingsley"

Draco did not like the sound of this. Whatever this was, he did not like the sound of it. Hermione always worked with Potter and Weasley when it came to Order tasks.

"And your mission is…?"

She sighed, "To infiltrate a celebration ball held by Voldemort to welcome the vampires to their side of this damned war'"

Draco froze, "Vampires? The Dark Lord has the vampires?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well you're not going" Draco decided.

Hermione's head snapped up quickly and she glared at him once more, "That's not your decision to make Draco"

"The hell it isn't" he argued.

"I'm going and that's final and you'd better not try and stop me Malfoy," she argued back just as fiercely.

Draco sighed loudly and angrily. He hated when Hermione acted so stubbornly. There would be no reasoning with her he realised and he had no say in what she did or did not do. Perhaps Blaise was right in marrying Ginny at least under wizarding marriage laws – which had never changed from being old fashioned and chauvinistic – a wife must do as her husband commanded her to do.

"Fine, go Granger but don't expect my blessing" he huffed.

Hermione glanced at him, before lowering her head once more and beginning to play with their fraying bedspread.

"What is it?" he sighed; clearly their conversation was not over.

"Dumbledore" she paused for a second, "He needs you to teach me how to act like a pureblood so that I'll be able to sneak into the ball and not completely give myself away"

She'd never mention to him, of course, that if he refused the whole mission would fall apart. Suddenly, though, Draco bounded off the bedspread and headed for their bedroom door pulling his t-shirt back on as he went.

"Where are you going?" she cried out.

Draco spun around angrily and stormed back over to the bed, "Its bad enough that that old fool wants to put my girlfriend in danger but then to ask me to help?! He's lost his damn mind so I'm going to go and give him a piece of mine"

And before Hermione could say anything else he was out the door and marching down the hallway. Dumbledore would still be in the living room he expected. He usually liked to hang around in there when visiting Grimmuad Place. So with a force that left no doubt as to his mood, Draco busted open the living room door and moved to stand eye to eye with his ex-headmaster.

"You've got some nerve old man," he growled.


	37. When I'm Gone

Hi all,

I felt bad about how much time I'd left between my last update so I decided to push myself and get another chapter out there sooner. I hope you like it. We're going to get into some really interesting dramatics in the next few chapters so bare with me and stay tuned. Would you all like to know something funny? I was scrolling through stories the other day and when I do that I only read the little blurbs I don't read the titles and I came across this blurb that talked about Draco and Hermione on two different sides of the war and I thought to myself, "wow I'm going to read that story" so I went to click the link and noticed it was my story. How embarrassing!!! Anyway, I hope everyone is well.

Straight

Xx

_**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?**_

_**Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?**_

_**When they know they're your heart**_

_**And you know you were their armour**_

_**And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her**_

When I'm Gone – Eminem

**Xxxxx**

The fire crackled in the grate sending a flickering glow over the small living room. The light hit the many shiny objects in the room and almost added to the glow a bright, eerie shimmer.

"I am afraid Mr Malfoy that you are going to have to explain the reason behind your obvious anger. We older folk do have more and more trouble reading the minds of the youth – especially one as accomplished in Occlumency as yourself"

Draco stood straight and narrowed his eyes at the old man. While his face was arranged into a look of sincerity, that glimmer in his eyes said otherwise.

"You know exactly what I am angry about" he growled.

Dumbledore sighed and gestured towards one of the lounges,

"I am sure I can take a well educated guess. Please sit"

"I'd rather stand" Draco replied tersely.

Dumbledore shrugged, "so then we stand".

He paused for a moment and when the boy appeared to make no move he spoke again,

"I will assume Miss Granger has told you about her new mission, and judging by your presence here before me, I will also assume you are not pleased"

"You're damn right I'm not pleased. What the hell do you think you're playing at even thinking about sending Hermione into a ballroom full of vicious, sadistic purebloods who'd take not one second of hesitance when it came to killing her if they found out who she was? And over what? A bunch of stinking vampires!"

Dumbledore watched the young man as he stood before him, red faced and yelling. He wondered if there was going to be any way to discuss this plan calmly. Draco, however, had never been one for calm and rational. He was a Malfoy through and through and as such was determined to get his own way.

"Mr Malfoy I wish you would sit down. All this standing does not fare well on an old man's feet"

"There's nothing wrong with your feet" Draco replied angrily.

"It is important, Mr Malfoy, that Miss Granger completes this mission for us. She is our only other candidate apart from Miss Weasley who is not yet of age and therefore not an official member of the Order of the Phoenix".

The boy paced one length of the room before whirling back around to face his old Headmaster.

"Well find someone else," he growled.

Dumbledore shook his head, "There is no one else"

Draco's glare intensified, "You just don't get it do you? Hermione is all I have. I don't have anyone else. I'm estranged from my family, majority of my friends have joined the Dark Lord or are planning to and every other relative I have is either dead, evil or foreign to me. Hermione is the love of my life my whole world revolves around her and **you**__want to send her on a suicide mission!"

"It won't be a suicide mission Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore attempted to soothe him, "Miss Granger will be accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt – one of the ministry's top Aurors and a man with whom I would trust my own life – he will do everything in his power to keep her safe"

Draco let out a growl of frustration and took a swipe at a near by vase of flowers sending them flying across the room.

"That's not good enough" he yelled, "You don't know these people, I do! If they discover its her there will be no stopping them. They'll dispose of your Auror first and then come after Hermione and once they are through with her she will **beg** for death"

Once more Dumbledore sighed,

"Mr Malfoy I am afraid that you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand" Draco interrupted, "I will not let her do this and if you continue to insist there is no other option then I will take her away all together. I don't care what I have to do, I'll bring her to the ministry and force a ring on her finger myself – she'd have to obey me then and you couldn't lay a finger on her"

The old man fixed him with a curious stare, "You would take away her free will?"

Draco nodded, "If that is what it will take to keep her alive, yes. There is nothing I wouldn't do"

Dumbledore stopped to consider the boy once more. He nodded thoughtfully. Yes he did believe the boy. He would truly do anything to keep Miss Granger safe and unfortunately he was terribly up to date with Wizarding marriage laws, which – as old fashioned as they were- placed the wife's entire life in the hands of her husband both in love and submission. Yes, he would have to tread very carefully – he had to figure out a way to get the boy on side.

"Perhaps we can reach some kind of a comprise" Dumbledore attempted, "perhaps Mr Potter or Mr Weasley could also accompany them?"

Draco scoffed in disbelief. Potter or Weasley? They had just as much idea of pureblood customs as Hermione did. They'd sooner mess up and Hermione would be killed attempting to save them.

"No way" he snapped.

The old man reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He could feel Draco's tension.

"Mr Malfoy I need you to see how important this is. I need you to try and understand"

Draco shook his hand off roughly before pacing another lap of the living room. In all truth it would never be as simple as dragging Hermione down to the Ministry to get married. She'd have questions and questions would lead to complications. So perhaps there could be another way…if the old man would go for it.

"I have **one** compromise for you" he snapped, "**I** will accompany Hermione and the Auror – under disguise of course. I will keep my distance and let them do their job but at the slightest spark of trouble I **will** protect Hermione. I will get her out of there and then we won't be coming back….ever"

Slowly, Dumbledore shook his head, "I can not allow that Mr Malfoy. You are not a member of the Order and therefore I can not allow you to endanger yourself by partaking in one of our missions"

"That's your only other option old man" Draco snarled, "Don't make the mistake of thinking I am not serious, I have more then enough money on my own to take Hermione and set us up somewhere away from all this shit"

His first suspicions had been correct of course. There was no way he was going to win this. The boy was too angry and determined to protect Miss Granger. He was going to have to give in – the Order really did need that information.

Slowly, he nodded, "Ok Mr Malfoy I can see there will be no reasoning with you so you have a deal, on one condition of course"

The boy flinched. What more could this man ask of him? Was he not already risking enough?

"What do you want?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, the warm sparkle returning to his eyes,

"I want your loyalty of course. I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix. I remain firm on my rule that only Order members may partake in our missions. Also know that your joining us would mean you would be willing to forfeit any information you might have as well as training Miss Granger for this mission – teach her to act as one would at these pureblood festivities. For her own safety of course"

**xxxxx**

Hermione sat upstairs toying nervously with the locket Draco had given her for Christmas. She dreaded to think about what kind of tantrum he was throwing down there. She wished he had just taken a moment to sit down and think it through before storming off like that. A sudden knock on the door broke Hermione's train of thought,

"Come in"

The door opened and Blaise stood at the threshold.

"Draco around?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, "Unfortunately not"

Blaise looked confused so Hermione sighed and pulled herself up off the bed,

"I got given a new mission from Dumbledore and Draco is currently downstairs objecting to it"

"You asked him to object?"

Hermione fixed Blaise with a heated glare,

"What do you think Blaise?"

She watched as he crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe,

"Wow so you must be pretty annoyed right now hey?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him,

"You think? I just want him to stay out of it. It's **my** mission and **my** decision. He **knew** I would be involved in these kinds of operations when he first started dating me"

Her voice broke and Hermione had to stop. She refused to cry about this. It wasn't like the world was coming to an end but at the same time Hermione hated people making decision for her. She'd been basically independent ever since she'd first arrived at Hogwarts and that's the way she liked it.

"Hermione I've known Draco his whole life" Blaise began, "and yes he can be over baring and infuriating but I also know he wouldn't be kicking up the fuss he's obviously kicking up if he wasn't honestly worried about you"

Anxiously, Hermione ran a hand through her wavy hair as she gazed down at her hands, which she was wringing together,

"I know" she breathed, "I know but – I just wish – I don't know"

She exhaled shakily,

"Blaise this is me. This is who I am. My destiny ever since I met Harry has been all about fighting in this war. I've been preparing for this battle for seven years and I can't change that now just because Draco doesn't like the idea of me being in danger"

The creaking of the hallway floorboards announced Draco's arrival before Hermione could even see him. He paused and nodded at the blockage in his doorway,

"Blaise"

"Hey fucker" Blaise smirked, "Good meeting?"

He frowned, "What can I do for you?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to have his question answered Blaise chuckled,

"Just letting you know that as my best man you're in charge of my bachelor party and I reckon we should get started on the planning tomorrow since the girls are heading into town with Molly"

He laughed when he saw a split second look of concern flash across Draco's face,

"With an armed escort of course" he added as an after thought.

"Is Ginny really letting you have a bachelor party?" Hermione sniggered.

Blaise turned to her with a massive grin on his face,

"She will if she wants a bachelorette party and I already know for that a fact that she owled Lavender Brown and put her in charge of organising one"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well Blaise that's great and I'll begin planning with you tomorrow but for now I need to speak with Hermione"

With a shrug Blaise bid them goodnight and disappeared. Hermione watched as Draco stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Without saying a word Draco moved towards the closet pulling off his pants and shirt and slipping on his silk pyjama pants. Following suit, Hermione pulled on one of Draco's t-shirts as a bed shirt. The tension inside her built as she wondered about what had happened between Draco and her old Headmaster. Slowly, Draco climbed onto the bed placing himself next to Hermione.

"So I suppose you want to know what happened?" he asked eventually.

He took her hand and Hermione's let out a sharp breath,

"I told him I didn't want you going to any pureblood ball of any kind but the stupid old fool kept insisting it was necessary. He wouldn't take no for an answer and neither would I so we made a compromise"

"A compromise?" Hermione asked softly.

The smallness of her voice caught Draco's attention. She was nervous – the shake in her voice told him so. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her temple,

"A compromise. You will accompany Kingsley to this wretched ball but I will also attend under a glamour charm and a pseudonym. That way if anything goes wrong I can protect you"

"Protect me? Draco you don't need to protect me"

He glared at her, "Yes I do"

She straightened up to look him dead in the eye but he shook his head,

"Baby please don't. This is the only way I can even begin to contemplate letting you do this"

Hermione sighed, "Draco I love you but this is my job"

He shifted so he could look her in the eye properly,

"Hermione I love you and you are everything to me – please don't fight me on this. You won't win"

She stared back at him before pressing her lips to his. It was the only course of action she could think to take. She kissed him hard before pulling back,

"Ok" she whispered.

Her breath ticked his lips as she finally admitted defeat. He slowly pushed her back onto the mattress before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Hermione smiled into the kiss as she felt Draco move so he lay on top of her but was still supporting himself using his elbow. Slowly, she reached up and tangled her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. He smirked as he moved his hand down her body resting it on the side of her breast. He loved that she wore his shirts to bed- it was a side to Hermione that he found very sexy. He brushed his hand over her clothed nipple before pulling back to watch as she arched herself slightly,

"I love that you respond so well to me," he whispered throatily in her ear.

Hermione giggled at this before sliding her hand down his abs to the bludge between his legs, which she stroked very lightly. This action momentarily rendered Draco unable to move as a lusty groan rose at the back of this throat.

"I love that you respond so well to me," Hermione whispered to him.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before removing her hand from Draco's hardness and sliding it back along his abs. He moaned,

"Feel something you like baby?"

She smiled at his confidence,

"Perhaps" she replied slyly.

"Hmm" Draco ran his hand up and down her side, "I feel plenty I like"

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as Draco's hand came to a rest on her hipbone and slipped into her underwear. A second shiver brought goose bumps across her skin as Draco's finger slide inside her. She moaned as his lips found hers and pulled her into another bruising kiss.

"Oh Draco" Hermione moaned as he entered another finger and moved to nibble at her ear.

At the same time Hermione slipped her hand under his pants and held him.

"Your so hard" she gasped.

He chuckled, "I've had a hard on for you ever since I got back to this room"

She grinned as she ran her hand up his length and fingered the tip slightly. He convulsed pushing his cock harder against her hand,

"Careful now baby, if you keep that up I won't last"

He slipped a third finger inside her and increased the pace of his thrusts. Hermione sighed heavily trying to stop her head from feeling as if it was spinning off into another dimension. It felt as if it'd been so long since she'd been with Draco. Between their final Head duties, graduation and settling into their new home they'd been more then a little busy.

Suddenly Draco froze, "I can hear footsteps"

Hermione strained her ears to listen for any outside noise and sure enough Draco was right. Footsteps were moving around outside.

"Molly" she whispered to him as any feelings of arousal quietly faded away.

Slowly, Draco relaxed before moving his lips back to her neck and trailing kisses up her throat. He waited a moment before recommencing the previous movement of his fingers. Hermione felt her eyes start to roll, as her body was flush with a new wave of wetness,

"Draco stop" she hissed.

He groaned and grabbed the hand down his pants,

"Stroke me" he said huskily.

"What?!" Hermione hissed once again.

"Stroke me" he repeated.

She shook her head incredulously,

"No Draco stop. We're going to get caught"

He increased his pace even further and despite herself Hermione felt the familiar hot flushes begin to wrack her body. She attempted to wiggle away from him but he held her still,

"Don't fight it baby. The risk makes it more exciting"

Then it was there. Hermione felt her stomach clench, her toes curl and a loud moan build up in her throat as her orgasm rocked her body. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow and held it over her head to stifle the noise.

Draco watched as Hermione clenched her pillow tightly. This sight alone brought a grin to his face. He loved Hermione's shyness. She was so-

**BANG!**

The force behind the impact unbalanced him and Draco felt himself toppling off the bed and landing smack on the floor. In a second Hermione was up and wrapping the sheet around her glistening, naked body.

"You arsehole" she growled at him.

"What the fuck?" Draco yelled back clutching his jaw.

"Shut up" Hermione snarled, "Do you want Molly to come in here?"

"Why the fuck did you hit me?!"

"I told you to stop" she exclaimed.

Draco sat on the floor still clutching his jaw and glaring at her,

"You hit me over **that?**"

"**That**!" Hermione cried outraged, "I told you to stop **that**. I didn't want **that**"

At this he scoffed, "Ok Hermione I might not understand what your problem is right now but don't tell me that you didn't want it"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione huffed, "Physically maybe but Draco stop means stop. Not ignore me and continue. Molly is lurking around outside! She could have heard us"

For a moment Draco paused, "Frankly baby I don't care. All the couples are sharing rooms I'm sure by now she's worked out what it is that we're doing"

In a fit of anger Hermione threw a pillow at him,

"You're unbelievable. Did it occur to you that perhaps I care! I don't want Molly knowing what we're doing"

Standing up Draco grabbed his pants and pulled them on,

"I don't see what the problem is. We're both of age and she's got no right to be lurking outside our door"

Crossing her arms defensively, Hermione shook her head,

"Be that as it may Draco Molly is like a second mother to me and I don't want her suspicions about the seriousness of our relationship confirmed ok?"

"No" Draco growled, "No Hermione it is not ok. You hit me. I'm going to bruise!"

"Oh grow up you big baby. Like it's the first time you've ever been hit"

With a scoff of disgust, Hermione pulled back on her bed shirt and tucked herself into the bed,

"I'm not discussing this anymore Draco. I have to be up early tomorrow morning to go dress shopping with Ginny and Molly which is the exact reason Molly is checking to make sure we're all asleep so either come to bed or sleep on the floor. I don't care. Goodnight"

Reaching for her wand Hermione turned off all the lights and nestled herself into the sheets. Despite their fight the smell of Draco on their sheets soothed her and before she knew it her eyelids had drooped and she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Draco still stood across the room nursing his cheek. Well she had a mean punch on her that was for sure. How dare she hit him though. In fact how dare she just switch off so easily and go to sleep like that. Was she right though? Everything had changed since they'd left Hogwarts. Before they had been alone in their own tower with a portrait guard but here they were only separated by walls. Everything was different. Hermione had called Molly a 'second mother'. Did that mean the same rules applied as 'first mothers'? Obviously it did but still she'd **hit** him. Hit him! That was uncalled for.

With that he grabbed the pillow Hermione had thrown at him and walked around to his side of the bed. There he lay down making sure not to touch her and silently fumed himself to sleep.

**Xxxxx**

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Draco asleep on the far side of the bed. She sat up slowly and ran her hands through her ruffled hair. She supposed in the light of day that she'd probably been a bit too hard on him. He was still adjusting to "family life" at Grimmaud Place after all. Carefully, she got out of their bed and moved down the hall to get a shower. Once finished and wrapped in a towel Hermione returned to their room and, seeing that Draco was still asleep, moved to their closet and pulled out a pair of white pants and a blue sweater. She picked up her wands and curled her hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail.

"Hermione?" a whispered voice called out.

Hermione turned to see Ginny standing at the door,

"I just wanted to let you know that mum's decided the boys should come with us this morning to get measured up for their suits. Blaise is downstairs sulking. He wanted to plan his bachelor party today but oh well".

She nodded at her friend smiling,

"Sure Gin. I'll wake Draco up and we'll be downstairs soon"

"There's no need. I'm awake"

Both girls looked to the bed to see Draco up and stretching. Ginny nodded and shut the door behind her as she left. Hermione took a step towards her boyfriend.

"Look Draco – "

But he held a hand up to silence her,

"Just don't Hermione. I'm going to go shower"

He grabbed a black sweater and some jeans and then he was gone leaving Hermione standing alone and full of regret.

**Xxxxx**

Draco arrived in the kitchen fifteen minutes later to find everyone seated around the table finishing off breakfast. He snagged a piece of toast from Blaise's plate and moved to stand in the corner of the room. He'd had to use a good strong healing charm this morning to get rid of the bruise on his cheek and that thought annoyed him even more.

"So, ready to get some sharp suits?" Blaise asked him sarcastically.

Draco smirked and nodded. He watched as Ginny leaned over to wipe some crumbs from her beau's mouth before kissing him quickly. He glanced over at Hermione. She had her head down and was chewing her toast slowly. If he wasn't so mad at her then he would have been over there telling her just how gorgeous she looked. She truly was a sight to behold.

"Ok ok is everyone ready?" Molly asked as she came bustling into the kitchen, "Professor Dumbledore just wants to have a quick word with you all before we go"

"Good morning" Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I feel it necessary to go over this mornings security measures. Along with Molly you will also be accompanied by Kingsley. You are to stay with them at all times and keep your wands handy. I am sure that I do not have to press upon you the amount of people out there that would take great pleasure in capturing you"

Molly waited until each member of the group had nodded in agreement before bustling them all over to the fireplace. Draco watched as everyone departed in pairs before climbing into the fireplace beside Weasley leaving Hermione behind looking hurt. Green flames surrounded him and suddenly he was clambering out of the fireplace at Madam Malkin's. They were followed closely behind by Hermione and Potter.

"Alright boys to the left, girls to the rights" Molly called out to them.

Kingsley accompanied the boys to be fitted for their suits. An elderly lady came and directed them to stand on four stools while her tap measure magically measured them. From his stool Draco could see the girls at the other end of the store.

**Xxxxx**

"What about these?" Molly asked holding up a ruffly pink dress, "wouldn't these make beautiful bridesmaid dresses?"

Hermione hid her giggle behind her hand as Ginny shook her head 'no' at Molly.

"I'll go and have a look over there" Hermione pointed at a couple of dress racks over by the counter.

The dresses on these racks were a lot less ruffly. Instead they were form fitting and a lot simpler which added to their charm. She browsed through a few choices, pulling out each dress and looking over it critcally. Some were beautiful and others were less than impressive. She pulled from the rack a strappy yellow dress and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione spun around to face the young man that stood a little way behind her. If Hermione was being completely honest with herself then she would have to admit that this boy was beautiful. His brown hair was styled in a way that made him look as if he'd just woken up with sexy bed hair and his white shirt worn casually over his jeans showed off his impressive arms and golden tan. She faltered for a moment,

"Oh…do you work here?" she struggled to smile at him.

"Dan" he said offering his hand, "and no I don't work here. You just looked confused is all"

Hermione laughed, "Confused? Oh no I was just trying to picture this dress up on the alter"

Dan raised an eyebrow, "The alter? You're getting married?"

Once more Hermione laughed, "No. I wouldn't get married in yellow. Its my friend's wedding. I'm the maid of honour"

The boy nodded and moved forward to take the dress from her,

"So this would be for you and the bridesmaids to wear right?"

She nodded,

"Yeah you could do better" he answered, "yellow is too happy"

"and happiness would be a bad thing at a wedding right?" she joked.

Dan shook his head, "No but wedding's are about so much more then happiness right? They're about celebration and the future and forever. Yellow does not portray all that"

He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder in order to turn her back towards the rack of dresses.

**Xxxxx**

Whoever that boy was, he was touching Hermione and Draco didn't like it. What kind of desperate loser picked up a girl at a dress store? Hermione was laughing along with him completely unaware of the look in that boy's eyes. Hell Draco was at the other end of the store and he could see it. It was the same look Draco had in his eyes when he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Oh hello" Blaise laughed, "what's going on over there?"

Draco growled annoyed, "Some wanker's trying his luck"

"So why isn't Hermione stopping him?"

"Because Hermione's too naive to work it out. She never believes me when I try to tell her about the looks other boys give her"

The boy was now holding up another dress and showing Hermione who was smiling at him kindly.

"She **is** looking hot today mate" Blaise reasoned.

"Shut up Blaise I know. She looks hot everyday" Draco groaned, "Excuse me btu will this take much longer?"

The elderly lady added a few more chalk marks to the suit she was fitting on him,

"Not much longer now dear"

Draco signed in impatience. He didn't like watching Hermione with another boy – especially one that clearly wasn't aware that she was off the market – and it didn't help matters either that he'd been nothing but cold to her this morning. Perhaps she was jumping at the chance of a little affectionate attention and that would be no one's fault but his own. Damn his stupid pride.

**Xxxxx**

Dan held out a full length, pastel pink dress for Hermione to see. She studied it carefully. It really was a beautiful dress.

"I love it but I'm not sure how the groom is going to feel about a white and pink themed wedding. Its very feminie isn't it?"

"Oh I don't know" Dan argued, "Isn't the wedding meant to be all about the bride anyway? And you have just the body to pull this off"

"You think?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I do" he reassured.

She paused for a minute. As beautiful as the pink dress was she knew that Ginny would probably throw just as big a fit as Blaise would if she saw it. Ginny hated pink.

"Maybe we should look at some others" she suggested quietly.

With a shrug, Dan returned the dress to the rack.

"So tell me about yourself Hermione. How old are you?"

"I'm 17 and you?" Hermione replied smiling.

"I'm 17 also. So I guess you've just finished school as I have?"

She nodded.

"Are you enjoying freedom?"

"Its ok. I'm still adjusting I guess"

She turned around, her back to Dan and began looking through the dresses once more. She heard the boy sigh – obviously bored – and wondered why he was even here in the women's section if he was so bored.

"So Hermione" Dan said after a few moments, "how would you like to meet up for coffee sometime?"

Awkwardly, Hermione turned around to face him once more. What in the world was she going to say to this poor boy? She'd never really had to turn someone down before. She bit her lip as she watched him. He didn't even seem nervous. In fact he looked as if he already knew she'd be saying yes.

"I'm not sure how her boyfriend would feel about that" A new voice spoke up.

Dan regarded the blonde boy – a look of confusion now overtaking his look of confidence – he watched as the boy moved to Hermione's side and took her hand.

"And you are?" he asked slowly.

Draco smirked, "Her boyfriend"

At this Dan rolled his eyes, "It figures. All the hot ones are always taken"

Hermione blushed red as Draco nodded,

"Better luck next time. Oh and a word of advice? Next time try a club or a bar. Women don't go dress shopping looking for men and besides 90% of women who **are** taken have usually dragged their boyfriends along with them"

Dan shrugged and turned to Hermione,

"I hope you find the dress you're looking for".

When he was gone Hermione turned to face Draco shyly. Was he going to be mad that he'd caught her chatting to another guy? His parting words to Dan certainly hadn't been the friendliest he could have offered.

"I didn't know he was hitting on me" she mumbled, "I thought he was just being friendly"

Draco looked over her appraisingly,

"I know but one of these days you really are going to have to learn to tell the difference"

Hermione nodded before speaking quietly,

"I'm sorry and I'm **really** sorry about hitting you last night"

The Slytherin paused a moment before he smirked once more,

"My face has been healed and as for that boy – well I guess I should thank him. Sometimes it takes the strangest things to make us see that we've been neglecting what we've got. I'm sorry about my behaviour last night. You were right- stop means stop. I was a jerk"

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Now come on. Lets go find you a really torturous dress"

He grabbed her hand to lead her away but Hermione stayed put,

"Torturous?" she giggled when he turned around, "Why torturous?"

Draco grinned at her, "Because anything that will leave you looking any more breath-takingly gorgeous then you already are will be torturous to me"


	38. The Way You Look Tonight

**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm **

**And your cheeks so soft, **

**There is nothing for me but to love you, **

**And the way you look tonight. **

**Lovely ... Never, ever change. **

**Keep that breathless charm. **

**Won't you please arrange it ? **

**'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. **

Frank Sinatra

Hi Everyone!!!

I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I'm just getting slower in my old age (I turned 20 last month). I got reviews from two new readers this week though and so I thought that I should probably hurry up and post something – I didn't think my story was good enough to still be pulling new readers!!! So in this chapter we begin to focus on Hermione's mission and there is a little shock in store there!!! I won't ruin it. I hope you like it but do review and let me know what you think.

Straight

xx

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter 38: The Way You Look Tonight**

The rain was coming down really hard outside washing away the grime of yet another week. The setting sun did nothing to brighten the little street that was hovelled in the middle of London. The residents of Grimmaud Place were quiet people. They kept to themselves and encouraged their neighbours to do the same. This was due to the fact that they were all very busy leading their busy English lives. However, had the neighbours to number 12 been able to see the house that lay in between theirs they would perhaps have noticed that their neighbours were beyond socially reclusive. Perhaps they would have wondered what lay beyond the front door of the place. Perhaps it was a summer home? Which would explain the inhabitants' absence or perhaps the house was purchased purely for investment reasons? One way or another, if the neighbours to number 12 had been aware of the goings on inside the house at that very moment perhaps they would have spared the time to let curiosity settle in.

The passing week had been a busy one at number 12. A wedding was on the horizon and everyone had been tirelessly preparing for it. The house had been full of the smell of several different flowers and dozens of different flavoured cakes. There had been dress fittings and seating arrangements and ceremony discussions and very little time for anything else. Today, however, everyone had taken a break from the wedding plans. Tonight was to be a night full of raunchy celebration – tonight were the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Due to security measures the two celebrations had been planned two weeks ahead of the actual wedding. So today as the wedding preparations lay on hold, the house's occupants gathered together outfits and items for the night's two engagements, all except three. Blaise, Draco and Hermione were in the house's basement preparing for the Order's impending mission. The basement was empty and had been lit by the light of dozens of candles. Blaise was leaning against the rear wall smirking with amusement as Draco had bullied Hermione into a corset and was now attempting to tighten it. Of course Blaise had been made to turn around while the corset was actually put on Hermione but just hearing her complaints was enough. Now she stood before them in the torture device and long, ankle length skirt.

"I am somewhat less then amused," she snapped at Blaise's smirk while Draco knotted the damn thing.

She put a hand to her waist as she felt the pressure against her ribs.

"Does it have to be so bloody tight?"

Blaise nodded smugly, "Of course it does. This is how pureblood women have dressed for centuries"

"Well I'm not a pureblood woman" Hermione argued reaching around behind her to try and loosen it.

Draco, however, caught her hand and pushed it away.

"If you want to infiltrate this damn ball as a pureblooded guest then you have to dress like it"

"Or you could try and get in as yourself and see how that goes" Blaise sniggered.

If she'd been able, Hermione would have sighed at him, annoyed, but it seemed that pureblooded women had learned how to hold their breath for an insanely long period of time.

"How am I supposed to bend over or sit down comfortably?" she grumbled.

Draco shook his head, "You don't. Pureblood women never bend over –"

"Unless they're taking it in the arse" Blaise cut in.

"And no one sits at Balls" Draco finished.

"I see," said Hermione slowly.

"Anyway onto step one" Draco continued, "You need to learn to walk with your head up, your shoulders back and with a hell of a lot more confidence then you're exuberating now. Purebloods in general are very proud. You'll never catch one slumping their shoulders or hanging their heads. Blaise if you please"

Getting up from the wall Blaise sauntered over to Hermione and held out his right arm. Hermione watched him as he stood there before her, straight and proud – or was it pompous?

"Right" Draco began, "a good pureblooded gentlemen never leaves his dates unattended. They escort their women around by guiding them with their arm. Hermione rest your left hand on Blaise's forearm"

Doing as instructed, Hermione took Blaise's arm.

"Now let him lead you. Pureblooded women never take the lead. It would be the height of rudeness if they did"

Blaise gave a short laugh, "Not to mention it's social castration for your date"

Hermione nodded to signify her understanding and tried to forget her independence or her freedom while Blaise lead her around the basement. They did a couple of laps before he lead her back to stand in front of Draco.

"Good" Draco commented, "ok conversations. There is a strict code when it comes to pureblood women and socialising at Balls. Do not speak unless you are spoken to. If someone does speak to you keep your replies short. If a man speaks to you then you can bet whatever he has to say will be perverted or degrading. Regardless, you are to smile and offer a short, polite response. **Do not** under any circumstances stick up for yourself. That is the job of your date if he feels so inclined. Now if it's a woman that speaks to you without a doubt it's going to be snarky. Here it is perfectly acceptable to smile – always smile – and offer a snarky reply".

At this point Draco moved forward and took her hand from Blaise's arm.

"I think I'd better cover dancing," he muttered.

Smoothly, he took Hermione's waist and looked expectantly at Blaise who smirked,

"The same rules as walking apply Granger – head up. Now dancing is fun," he laughed, "well its fun if you're involved with your date – which you are not – so its really just another dull form of stiffly walking around in a square. Ok so you stand about half a metre away from your partner and really extend your arms. Keep your head up and allow them to lead you. Don't talk to them – its rude. Now I suppose we better prepare you for the sleazes. If a sleaze asks you to dance you'll know immediately because he'll place his hand on your hip, not you waist. Pureblood etiquette commands you ignore his south travelling hand and just deal with it. Once again it's the job of your date to object – that is if its not your date groping you. At our Balls the **only** time its acceptable to leave your date is if someone else has asked you to dance"

"but what about if-" Hermione began.

"the **only** time" Blaise cut in sternly, "now go on. Dance"

Hermione felt Draco take her waist and begin moving her in – like Blaise said –a stiff square pattern around the basement. She tried to concentrate on keeping her head up and arms wide.

"Ok now sleazy" Blaise instructed.

Instantly, Draco moved his hand to her hip and drew her in a fraction closer. Hermione could feel herself blushing as she felt Draco begin to move his hand down her hip towards her bum. She looked up at him to find his eyes full of mockery as if daring her to stop him but - with some reluctance – she didn't. Although, she would have liked nothing more then to slap his dirty paw away, she ignored him and focussed instead on the wall over his shoulder. Suddenly, he broke away from her.

"That's enough I reckon" he said with a look at Blaise.

His friend nodded, "Yeah can't have Granger's ribs getting bruised or anything. It won't look good with tonight's costumes"

Hermione froze, "What do you know about tonight's costumes?"

"I've seen the designs for them" Blaise said smugly, "you're going to love them"

The squeak of the basement door ruined any chances Hermione might have had for investigation into the matter. They all looked up to see Molly standing at the top of the stairs.

"Could you all come upstairs now. Professor Dumbledore would like a word"

**xxxxx**

Ginny watched as everyone filed into the kitchen and took seats around the large kitchen table. She'd been upstairs going over the final details of her bachelorette party costume which Lavender had just owled over. Ginny thought Lavender had a real flare for costume design and she loved the sexiness of her outfit. Hermione was going to flip when she finally got hers though. She smiled as Blaise sat beside her and took her hand,

"Hey babe" he smiled.

Ginny leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Hermione and Draco came through the door a few seconds later and took seats next to the couple.

"Any idea what this is about?" Draco asked Ginny.

She shrugged but raised her eyebrows in surprise as McGonagall and Dumbledore followed the last of the stragglers into the kitchen. This was obviously going to be some kind of official Order discussion judging by all the people here. Even Snape had shown himself and for he to willingly inhabit the same area as the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione it must have been important.

"Good evening my friends" Dumbledore greeted, "I have gathered you all here this evening because an opportunity has arisen to gain new information"

Snape frowned, "New information? On what?"

"Well on a variety of important topics but most pressingly the information we have managed to procure will be able to assist us on our latest mission. Our source is not only willing to critque Miss Granger's training but has also offered to give her a crash course in basic Dark Art's defensive magic"

Ginny studied her Headmaster closely. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to be gleaming brighter then usual telling her that this supposed, wonderful news had not yet been completely revealed. Thus far the source's name had been omitted and Ginny was beginning to suspect that there was probably a good reason as to why.

"Well that's fantastic" Arthur spoke up, "anything that can help to protect our Hermione is, of course, great but Albus is that the sole reason for this meeting?"

"Indeed" Snape seconded, "because Headmaster I fail to see how Miss Granger's safety on her mission pertains to me"

'What a git' Ginny thought outraged, 'typical fucking Snape'. She shuffled angrily as Blaise smirked at her. As if he'd heard her thoughts aloud, Dumbledore turned to smile at her before addressing the majority once more.

"Your attendance is appreciated as always Severus but there is an important matter which we must discuss. You see, as helpful as this source can be to us he is not without risks. He has been living under my own personal protection for some time now because I had forseen his ability to become a great asset to us. However, his past is littered with dark experiences and his conscience is far from clear. Now I personally believe that everyone deserves a second chance – after all some of our world's greatest witches and wizards would not be here without them but the decision alone does not lie with me. Choosing to accept this help will mean exposing you all to his background and the chance that he may reoffend because, after all, he has shown no intention of joining our cause – just in avoiding his own".

For a while everyone was silent as they all seemed to consider the consequences Dumbledore spoke of. Ginny looked to Blaise and was surprised to see him staring at Draco and Draco staring back. They seemed to be having some kind of unspoken conversation because they both looked very serious. A quick glance at Hermione told Ginny that she was just as surprised and confused.

"Who is it Albus?" Molly asked quietly.

The boys broke their gaze to watch their old Headmaster but somehow Ginny felt as if they already knew the answer.

"Our source" Dumbledore began, "is a young man by the name of Arion Verrill".

Instantly, Ginny felt her heart fill with dread. Her hands suddenly felt clammy and cold. A second glance at Hermione showed her friend was now pale and looking sickened.

"Verrill?" Kingsley repeated slowly, "Surely you don't mean to tell us –"

"He's their son" Dumbledore supplied.

"No. No absolutely not" Molly snapped, "I will not allow him in this house or anywhere near these children"

The silence hung in the air for a moment before –

"We've already met him Mrs Weasley" Harry muttered.

The anger that flashed across her mother's face darkened her, Ginny thought. All sense of warmth and motherly affection seemed to vanish as Molly rounded on Dumbledore.

"What?" she hissed.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her, "Arion has been taking residence in the Slytherin dorms at Hogwarts".

There was another pause as everyone's eyes flew from Molly to Dumbledore and back to Molly again.

"Do you mean to tell me that my future son-in-law has been living in a dorm with that monster? That he's been allowed to exist within the school's community freely and without supervision?"

"Now Molly it is hardly fair to call the child a monster. Most of your anger comes from his parent's actions and not his own. Not to mention Arion has estranged himself from his family. The boy has chosen a different path" Dumbledore attempted to reason.

Ginny watched as Molly's eyes narrowed to slits and she drew herself up to her full height,

"Do not presume to insult my intelligence Albus. I am **very** aware of the crimes the boy alone has committed. There are six children living under this roof – four of whom have no parents readily available to them. This makes **me** responsible for them so if he **must** come into this house he will be under armed guard at all times, he will not be let anywhere near the girls without at least two others in the room and there is no way he is staying here"

"Of course" Dumbledore agreed, "but what I must know now is how you –misters Malfoy and Zabini – are going to deal with our latest source?"

There was silence as the gaze of every Order member in the room fell upon the two boys who both sat, watching each other to see who was going to voice his outrage first. After a second moment of pause it was Blaise who spoke,

"Did you expect us to celebrate the news sir?"

Somewhere in the corner someone snorted back a laugh,

"I assure you Mr Zabini I had not expected celebration. I do need to know however if I can expect to be breaking up deadly duels between the three of you?"

"Could you blame them?" Molly snarled.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply but Blaise cut across him,

"There would be no reason for Ginny to have any contact with him would there?"

Slowly, Dumbledore shook his head, "I see no reason for Miss Weasley to have any contact with Mr Verrill"

Blaise nodded before looking over to Draco who had, up until then, remained silent. Hermione squeezed his hand under the table, prompting him to speak up.

"I **hate** this idea" Draco growled, "I **hate**__it and I thought after graduation we would never have to set eyes on that piece of filth ever again. So I hate this idea but if you are going to insist upon bringing him here then I **will not** leave Hermione alone with him and you would have to be barking mad to consider even for a second trying to convince me otherwise and if he so much as touches her in any way that she is not comfortable with, I **will** kill him"

"I'd like to second that" Blaise broke in, "for either Ginny or Hermione"

"We third and fourth it" Harry and Ron added.

Molly shook her head, "There will be **no** killing in this house, not even over that despicable bastard".

Ginny watched as Dumbledore held up a hand to silence any more comments which may have been on their way to the forefront. He looked over at Draco and Blaise and slowly nodded to show his understanding. In truth, Ginny had expected the two boys to completely rip him apart and therefore was shocked that they'd both managed to basically keep their cool.

"I appreciate your flexibility" Dumbledore said, "and as for this meeting. I believe that is all we must discuss unless anyone else has any objections to Mr Verrill entering into our headquarters?"

When no one else spoke up, Dumbledore dismissed them and Ginny made her way over to Hermione.

"Your outfit should be upstairs by now. Lavender was going to send it over as soon as she'd finished the final touches"

"What exactly **is** the theme of this bachelorette night?" Hermione asked her suspiciously.

Blaise began chuckling before Ginny elbowed him sharply in the gut,

"Don't worry 'Mione. We're going to have lots of fun tonight"

"But Ginny-"

"Don't worry baby" Draco laughed, "Come on, lets go and check out your outfit"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and carefully steered her from the kitchen and towards the stairs,

"You know what the theme is, don't you?" Hermione demanded.

With a devilish smile, Draco pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and continued to lead her up the stairs. Hermione's panic was evident and Draco couldn't help but smirk. The theme- he knew- was going to send Hermione crazy and he couldn't wait to witness it. Trying to mask his excitement, Draco concentrated on opening the door to their bedroom at a normal person's pace.

"Well there it is" Hermione sighed, moving over to the window to receive the package from the patient owl that sat there.

"Thank you little owl" she said as she brought the package over their bed and began to tear away the wrapping.

Draco smirked as he watched her eyes widen as they fell upon the outfit.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Hermione exclaimed, "This is typical Lavender! Typical Lavender! Of course we would be dressing as sluts. Heaven forbids we wear something even slightly conservative"

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss below her ear, Draco murmured,

"If you look closer you'll notice you're dressing as a devil and if I'm not mistaken Ginny is dressing as an angel"

"Yeah a slutty angel" Hermione grumbled.

**Xxxxx**

"Ginny we'll be leaving at 10pm sharp and need to be back here no later then 2am. That should be long enough for you all to carry on with your silliness.

Ginny smiled warmly at her mother. So much planning had gone into this night. In order to ensure everyone's safety Molly had gotten in contact with the owners of a muggle nightclub and organised for two VIP sections to be roped off – one for the bachelors and one for the bachelorettes. Molly and Arthur would be accompanying Ginny and the girls while Snape and Bill would be watching over the Blaise and the boys.

"Thanks mum. I'll go upstairs and fetch Hermione now and we'll get ready"

With a final grin at her mother the young witch shot up the stairs and raced towards Draco and Hermione's room. She knocked quickly on the door but didn't wait for an answer.

"Ok break it up you two" she said as the two love birds broke apart from their steamy snog, "its time for us to go Hermione. Grab your outfit- come on!"

Hermione groaned in protest and sunk her head into Draco's chest.

Ginny smirked, "She's seen the outfit then?"

Draco nodded as he pulled Hermione away from him.

"Come on baby, off you go. I'll see you later on ok?"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before handing her the roughly rewrapped attire.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ginny yelled from halfway down the hallway.

**Xxxxx**

The door to their room had just shut when Draco turned to pull out his own outfit from the closet. Unlike Ginny, Blaise had chosen to stick to everyday semi-formal clothing. So for the occasion Draco had chosen to wear his black trousers and a smokey grey button up shirt minus the tie. The creaking of the door announced Blaise's arrival.

"What's happening fucker?" he greeted.

Draco held up his outfit,

"Ooh nice" Blaise approved.

He held up his own outfit which consisted of similar black trousers and a dark blue button up.

"So here we are, two single guys – outfits all selected and nowhere to go" Draco sighed.

"We're hardly single mate" Blaise laughed, "I mean I've got a girl with a ring on her finger and you've – well you've got Hermione"

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey Draco…what are you going to do about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

Blaise paused for a minute,

"Well mate she's a pretty girl and she's smart too. There are a lot of guys out there who'd love a piece of that"

Draco shot him a nasty glare,

"What I mean" Blaise corrected quickly, "is that the only thing tying her to you is her word that she loves you. Are you _ever_ going to put a ring on Hermione's finger?"

With another sigh, Draco chucked Blaise a bottle of firewhiskey.

**Xxxxx**

"Ginny I can not believe you let Lavender make these outfits so skanky!" Hermione whined.

She stood in front of the mirror in Ginny and Blaise's room in her devil costume. The top was fashioned like a crop top which dipped low to show off a large amount of clevage and ended just below her breasts showing off her stomach. The skirt was layered with lace so it flared and ended just above mid-thigh so that if she bent over she would definitely be flashing. Her red outfit was finished off with a pair of red pumps.

"Oh Hermione hush up. You've got a fabulous body and the red really helps you to show it off"

Ginny was twirling around in her identical white outfit. She'd just spent the past 15 minutes charming a golden halo to hover above her head. She watched as, with a flick of her wand, Hermione spelled her hair to fall in tight bouncy curls.

"Hey could you do my hair?" Ginny pleaded, "I love curls but it's the only charm I suck at using on my hair!"

With a warm smile, Hermione twirled her wand and Ginny's hair hung in loose curls.

"Here help me with my devil horns"

**xxxxx**

Blaise smirked at his reflection in the mirror. 'Damn I look good' he thought. After a quick swig of his firewhiskey he turned to his best mate with an eyebrow raised.

"So?" he prompted.

Draco sat at the end of his and Hermione's bed, fully dressed, and frowned,

"Of course I'm going to marry Hermione. She's everything I could ever want and surprisingly enough she seems to love me back. I'd be crazy not to"

"So then what's the hold up?" Blaise questioned, "ask her now and we'll have a double wedding!"

Draco gave a harsh laugh, "Ginny would love that"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean…why haven't you asked her yet?"

"We're about to head into a war Blaise. A war where, unlike Ginny, Hermione plays a vital part. I can't afford to have her distracted with thoughts of wedding cakes and puffy dresses. She needs to be thinking smart, strategizing"

"That's a terrible excuse mate" Blaise sighed shaking his head.

A sudden knock at the door broke the flow of their conversation,

"Its time to get moving" Bill announced as he poked his head in the door, "make sure your wands are secured to your person".

**Xxxxx**

A muggle taxi was waiting outside Grimmaud Place as Hermione and Ginny – fully cloaked – exited the building.

"Hurry up, Hurry up" Molly fussed, "the other girls will be there before us!"

"Mum" Ginny whined, "Its called being fashionably late"

With the two girls, Molly and Arthur all buckled upside and the doors closed, the taxi sped off.

"I have no idea what that means Ginerva but it sounds silly. Now please darling, I know this is your night but try not to write yourself off with alcohol or hyperactivity. We will be out in the muggle world remember"

"I know and I'm so excited" Ginny squealed, "I've never been into the muggle world with the exception of Kings Cross!"

A short time later the taxi pulled up outside the club. Hermione handed the driver the correct money and they all rushed inside. Spying Lavender and Pavarti already seated in their VIP section Hermione and Ginny hurriedly handed Molly their cloaks.

"Cocktails" Pavarti announced handing each girl a glass.

"Who are we still waiting on?" Lavender asked sipping her own drink.

"Ah Luna and Fleur" Ginny replied.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked surprised.

Ginny shrugged, "She's my sister-in-law"

**Xxxxx**

"Tequila shots" Vaisley cheered as Draco and Blaise arrived, "No idea what they are but their amazing!"

"Remember your limits Nick" Blaise warned, "I don't want any puking at my party"

Draco seconded that with a nod as he scanned the area looking for the girls. Their VIP area was on the level below theirs parallel with the dance floor. As always Hermione looked beautiful. She was hugging Luna and Fleur who appeared to have just arrived.

"Shot Draco?" Nott asked offering him a glass.

The blonde took the glass, nodded at Nott and threw back the shot.

"Can you believe he's actually doing this?" Nott murmured, "I mean he's actually tying himself down"

Taking his eyes off Hermione, Draco shrugged, "He loves her Theo. I suppose that's what you do when you love someone"

At this Nott smirked, "So I suppose that's a hint to start shopping for your wedding gift?"

With a roll of his eyes the blonde shoved his friend playfully, "Shut up would you? We're not here to discuss me. We're here for Blaise"

At this, Draco grabbed another shot and raised it high.

"To Blaise" he toasted, "my best mate, my team mate and now my girlfriend's best friend's mate – I wish you a happy, eventful life with your soon-to-be wife. May you be loved, supported and ever pleasurably satisfied!"

An echo of 'to Blaise' was heard throughout the group of boys before shots were downed and pats on the back directed towards the bachelor of the night.

**Xxxxx**

"To Ginny" Hermione toasted, "may your journey with Blaise take you to many interesting places, may you experience many things but most of all may you remain forever happily in love"

"To Ginny" all the girls echoed.

"Ok, ok" Lavender drained the last sip of her drink, "Lets go, its dance time!"

The dance floor was crowded with people all bunched together moving to a fast bump and grind music. Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed the girls into the throng of people. She noticed the kinds of attentions their outfits were drawing and began looking around for the boys. She spotted them on the level above them sitting in their own roped off section. Draco, she noticed, was watching her very closely. She smiled up at him before moving off to find the girls.

"How many cute guys are here?!" Pavarti yelled to them over the music.

"Oh I know! There are so many!" Lavender replied eyeing off a couple of boys seated over at the bar watching them.

She waved at the boys and giggled as they made their way over. One of the boys shyly made his way over to Hermione,

"Hi. I'm Rob" he said.

She smiled, "Hi. I'm Hermione"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked unable to look her in the eye.

Quickly, Hermione glanced up at Draco but his back was to her as he spoke to Nott.

"Um Rob I'm flattered but I've got to tell you that I've got a boyfriend"

Suddenly, Rob seemed to be able to face her.

"You do? Oh phew. Sorry I didn't meant to sound rude but I've got a partner too and the only reason I'm out here tonight is because my mate got dumped and I'm trying to be supportive"

Relief spread through Hermione when she heard that Rob too was unavailable – she'd had enough of dealing with guys hitting on her when she was clearly not interested.

"So how about that dance then?" Rob asked, "now that we both know each other's limits"

Hermione smiled and offered him her hand, allowing him to twirl her to the fast music. She laughed as they moved together completely innocently – not even touching.

"So Hermione what has you out here tonight that requires you to be dressed so devilishly?"

"You see that sexy angel over there?" Hermione replied pointing out Ginny, "Its her Bachelorette party"

"She's young" Rob commented, "Where's her fiancé tonight?"

With a laugh, Hermione did another twirl before pointing out Blaise up in the top VIP section.

Rob smirked, "Is that blonde guy your boyfriend?"

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked laughing.

Rob twirled her again and chuckled, "Because he's watching my hands very closely. As a boyfriend myself I know the possessive look very well"

Sure enough when Hermione glanced up at the top level she spotted Draco, watching the two of them very closely. She waved to show him everything was ok and then turned around to accept another cocktail which Lavender was bringing around for all the girls.

**Xxxxx**

Draco growled in annoyance. Brown was supplying Hermione with too much alcohol – she was going to end up completely trashed at this point. Not to mention there was that boy there dancing with his girl. It all seemed innocent enough but still Draco didn't like it. He'd never voiced his dislike of this whole idea because of Blaise but Draco hated that these two parties were being held in a nightclub. Why couldn't they have just rented some place and done it there? But he already knew the answer to that one. They'd chosen a muggle nightclub because it was safer then journeying into the Wizarding World.

"So what do you think?" Blaise asked while watching Ginny dancing with a couple of guys, "Time to get down there you reckon?"

"Its about that time" Draco agreed.

The rest of their group, including Harry and Ron, were already on their way down to the dance floor. They'd just begun making their way down the stairs when out of nowhere a pair of arms latched themselves around Draco's waist. He glanced down at a black-haired girl wearing a giant pair of hoop earrings and with some kind of stud through her nose.

"Hi gorgeous. Want to dance?"

As Blaise laughed Draco reached behind him and gently removed her arms from around him,

"Sorry but I'm spoken for"

The girls eyes sparkled, "Ooh a girlfriend? Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her"

Draco's eyes darkened, "Well it might, considering she's on the dance floor waiting for me. So thanks but no thanks"

With a nod at the girl, Draco continued down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

**Xxxxx**

The music was blaring and the cocktails had really begun to take effect. Hermione was feeling a little lightheaded and on occasion she'd stumble in her high heels which suddenly felt a lot higher then before. The gentleman that he was, Rob made sure Hermione stayed upright and steady. She was just laughing at a story Rob had been telling her about putt putt golf when –

"Mind if I jump in now?"

The two of them turned to find Draco standing there.

"You must be Draco" Rob said offering his hand, "Hermione's been telling me all about you"

Draco shook Rob's hand and turned to Hermione,

"May I have a dance?"

She smiled and nodded before looking back at Rob,

"Thank you for the dances Rob. I had fun"

The boy smiled at Hermione and nodded at Draco before moving off to find his friends who were still dancing with Lavender and Pavarti.

"You look very sexy Granger" Draco purred in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in to place a loving kiss on his lips. Draco tightened his grip and attempted to deepen the kiss when Hermione pulled away,

"I have to go to the bathroom" she giggled.

Draco nodded, "I'll be right here waiting for my dance".

The bathroom was crowded as Hermione stepped out of the stall and up to the sinks, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"You're very lucky you know" said a black-haired girl to her right.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your boyfriend" she clarified, "he loves you. That real, true love stuff. I've been watching him this whole night and he's only had eyes for you. I believe you're literally the envy of every girl in this club – including the taken ones"

Hermione blushed, "Oh-ah- thank you?"

The girl snorted, "It wasn't a compliment. It was more of a warning. If you ever get rid of him there are going to be thousands of girls competing for your place so you should hold onto him"

Finally understanding, Hermione nodded, "I intend to. Thanks"

With a final check of her reflection, Hermione moved out of the bathroom and back to Draco.

**Xxxxx**

Draco stood to the side of the dance floor waiting for Hermione to return. He was trying to count the number of girls checking him out – fighting to keep the smug look off his face. Suddenly, Hermione was there and leading him back onto the dance floor.

"I'm back" she laughed softly.

Once more Draco pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, he begun moving them to the beat of the music.

"How lucky am I?" Hermione laughed.

"Why are you so lucky lion cub?" Draco asked pressing a kiss to her jaw.

"Well look at all the girls checking you out. If looks could kill I'd be dead 10 – no 11 times over by now - at least"

Draco tightened his hold, "I don't care about those girls"

Standing on her toes Hermione nibbled lightly on Draco's ear,

"That's what makes _me_ so lucky" she whispered.

The lights of the club flashed splashes of red and blue across the room while the music pumped out fast paced music but there in the middle of the dance floor, with the love of his life settled safely in his arms, Draco couldn't help but feel _he_ was the luckiest guy alive.


	39. Tragedy

39. Tragedy

Hi Everyone!

(If anyone is still out there).

Once again, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update AND I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. I made two attempts at writing this chapter…both very different from the other…but I just couldn't write it just the way I wanted but then tonight I suddenly realised how I was going to write it so I sat down and a couple of hours later and here you are! Once more, I'm aware the chapter is a little shorter then normal but with work, uni and family its getting a bit hard to write my chapters to the length they used to be….but hey! Shorter is better then nothing isn't it?

I hope you enjoy it. I just also want to reassure anyone who might be a little worried…yes sometimes it takes me AGES to update but I do not and will not ever abandon this story so never fear and bare with me!

Straight

Xx

Tragedy – The Bee Gees

**xxxxx**

**Tragedy**

**When you lose control and you got no soul**

**Its tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know why**

**It's hard to bear**

**Tragedy**

The bells of a small local church were ringing. The people of London knew this to mean that today – on this beautiful but rare sunny day – two people had chosen to come before members of their family and friends and vow to love each other eternally, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for the rest of the lives. Perhaps these two lovers **would** stay together for the rest of their lives or perhaps they would part in a mess of angry, bitter words - either way it was not for these people passing the little church this day to ever know. They chose, however, to believe that the two such people who were so willing to make the highest form of commitment to each other in the first place would stay together because it meant that as long as these two lovers existed that hope existed – and everyone needed to believe in hope didn't they?

**Xxxxx**

Ginny stood before a full length mirror watching her reflection carefully as Hermione's charm put the finishing touches on her hairdo. She loved the way her red locks had been pulled up into a casual and yet beautiful bun and the way her bangs had been left loose and curled so they framed her face.

"There. All done" Hermione said smiling.

Ginny turned to look her over. There Hermione stood in silky baby blue strapless dress which fell just below her knees. Her hair had been curled and left down, only being held back slightly by a beautiful crème clip. Her outfit was finished off with a pair of beautiful crème coloured pump heels.

"Oh Ginny" Hermione beamed, "You look so beautiful. Blaise is going to be speechless"

"Do you really think so 'Mione?" Ginny blushed.

Her friend giddily nodded her head and gently spun Ginny around in a slow circle. Her wedding dress was amazing. Estranged though he may be, Blaise still knew whom the best designers were in the English Wizarding World were and all the girls had done is mention the name 'Zabini' and stylists and assistants had waited on them like royalty. It was as if no war was going on and the majority of the Zabini family weren't working alongside an evil lunatic trying to destroy their world. Ginny had tried on dress after dress after dress before she'd found the right one. When she had tried it on though, there had been no doubt amongst Molly, Hermione or the numerous stylists and assistants that this was the perfect dress. The bust and waist of this dress was figure hugging, creating for Ginny an appropriate amount of cleavage whilst still remaining conservative enough to be worn at a wedding. The beautiful white material then flowed out at the hips and finished at the floor – like a princess's dress. Ginny had chosen to forgo a necklace but worn a pair of beautiful pearl earrings – her old and borrowed item from Molly. Her bun was held up by a matching pearl clip – her new item from Blaise – and her bouquet of white roses held a single blue rose.

"Ok so is there anything else you want to do while we wait? We've got ten minutes" Hermione asked her, "any last minute confessions to make or wild stories to relive?"

Ginny blushed, " Hermione you know all my stories and none of them are wild. I'd just like to spend the next ten minutes keeping my mind off the large amount of people outside waiting to watch me walk an aisle which is seeming narrower and narrower to me each minute more I spend thinking about it. So please, let's talk about something else... like when Draco is finally going to put a ring on your finger?"

For a moment, Hermione was silent before she turned to find her own bouquet and check her own outfit one last time. Ginny, however, was not fooled.

"What are you avoiding 'Mione? Oh god! Draco has already given you a ring hasn't he?!"

Hermione shook her head, "No Ginny. It's nothing like that. I just – well – I hope Draco doesn't give me a ring"

Ginny's mouth just about dropped open in shock, "What? Hermione what are you saying?"

Hermione sighed, "I love Draco Ginny. There's no question there. I love with him all my heart. I just – well I've never really felt that I'm marriage material. I'm not wife material. I've never planned to be the kind of stay at home, have the children, clean the house and organise the next grand social occasion woman and I somehow get the feeling that Draco would be expecting just that from me were I to marry him"

A knock on the door interrupted Ginny from responding. Hermione, seizing the moment, pulled open the door thankfully and came face to face with Molly.

"Hi Girls! I've just come in to make sure you're all under control and that there is no sign of cold feet in here"

Hermione smiled at her warmly, "Come in Molly".

**Xxxxx**

Draco smirked, "So you're really doing this?"

Blaise smirked back at him, "You know I'm doing this mate. I've never been more keen to do this"

Draco moved to the mirror to straighten his bow tie and laughed at Blaise's reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, his best friend who he'd known his entire life seemed to be this completely new person.

"Now don't think I'm trying to talk you out of this or anything because I like Red very much and I don't want her coming after me with her broken little heart...but do you remember back in the day when you and I talked about nothing else **but** being bachelors for the rest of our lives? Now look at us. We're anything but. We're in monogamous relationships – you're getting married! Look how much we've changed!"

Blaise nodded thoughtfully, "I think its for the better...don't you? I mean being a bachelor would have been great but I think having sex on hand and not needing to work half as hard for it is pretty damn great"

Draco laughed, "Don't try and tell me the only reason you're marrying Red is for the unlimited sex! Mate you're much too in love with your girl to only think with your previous one track mind. Admit it, you've thought about it in much more depth than that – you've considered children haven't you?"

"Fucker we've all thought about children at one point or another" Blaise said rolling his eyes, "We've all had enough false alarms to have to had considered it"

"That's not what I was talking about. False alarms are false. You've actually considered purposefully having children haven't you?"

Silently, Blaise nodded, "Of course I have. I want a big family and so does Ginny but I don't plan to start that dream yet for at least another couple of years"

Suddenly, the door opened and Arthur poked his head inside,

"Molly sent me to tell you its time to take your places. Good luck boys!"

**Xxxxx**

Harry sat in the front row on the groom's side with Ron, Fred and George. Originally, they had planned to sit on the bride's side but then it had occurred to them that there were few people to sit on Blaise's side and no one should have to get married with only four school friends on your side and no one else. Everyone should have some form of family at their wedding and since Blaise was marrying Ginny and Ginny was Ron, Fred and George's sister and Harry's non-biological sister then he was basically family already. Your future brother's-in-law counted as family right?

"He looks really nervous standing up there doesn't he?" Ron whispered above the music playing whilst Hermione made her way down the aisle.

Harry nodded in agreement and tried to shoot Blaise a reassuring smile but the Slytherin was too busy remaining focussed on the entrance way to the church. It had been Harry's idea to have the wedding in a muggle church. If they could do it quietly, then there would be no need to alert the ministry and have them come and cover the place with protective spell upon protective spell. The wedding could be as normal and as beautiful as possible without the thoughts of the looming war and the vicious Dark Lord.

The wedding march started and everyone turned to watch as Ginny appeared at the entrance arch on Arthur's arm. She looked beautiful. She wore no veil and Harry thought that suited her. A veil would only cover her radiance. Slowly and well practised, she moved down the aisle her eyes fixed on Blaise with a stunning smile worn only for him. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Hermione stood at her place on the alter and coughed politely to let Blaise know it was time to go and receive Ginny from her adoring father. Carefully, he escorted her up the three small steps to stand before Professor Dumbledore who would be performing the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ginervra Weasley to Blaise Charles Zabini"

With Ginny standing upon the alter with Blaise and Arthur settled in his seat besides Molly, Harry had begun to settle in for the long haul. After Fleur and Bill's wedding, he knew the ceremony was the longest part. He'd chosen to watch as Hermione struggled to contain her tears of happiness and as Malfoy struggled not to laugh at her sappiness – when suddenly the doors of the church burst open and all hell broke loose.

The reaction was instantaneous. Moody, Kingsley and Arthur were upon their feet, wands drawn as black wisp after black wisp shot into the church and took the forms of several Death Eaters. Dumbledore had also drawn his wand and was moving quickly down the aisle to join his comrades, a look of pure rage set upon his features.

"Harry" Ron hissed, "Your wand!"

Harry gasped. He'd forgotten himself in the chaos of the moment and also drew his weapon. He'd barely had time to stand though when Blaise's voice rang loud and clear throughout the church.

"Father?!"

The Death Eater that stood before his fellows chuckled and removed his mask with a swish of his wand.

"Hello Blaise"

The villain that stood before them shared his son's eyes and his son's hair – that was Harry's first thought. His next thought was that the word 'father' meant that this attack did not fall under the category of "normal Death Eater destruction", no, this attack was personal.

"I suppose you'd like to know what it is that I am doing here son, especially since you and your headmaster have made it so difficult for me to pursue you in the past but I shalt waste anymore time then necessary in the company of such filth. Now Blaise, would you imagine my surprise when a source informed me that my son, my only son, was actively planning to sully our own great line of impeccably pure pureblood with the likes of a blood traitor? I struggled to believe it. I had, after all, convinced myself that the only reason my pathetic offspring had chosen to hide behind his grand Headmaster was because of a weak- minded fear of our much beloved mark...but a blood traitor? No I never believed it until I stood before this very church".

"Ginny is one hundred times the pureblood then you'll ever be you lowly, fucking –"

"Mr Zabini" Dumbledore cut across, "there will be no need for that language in this muggle place of worship"

He then turned to Blaise's father,

"Charles. As pleasant as this visit has been I must ask that you and your followers leave. This is a ceremony to which you have not been invited and are not welcome. Your son is of age and may make his own decisions. Please respect that and leave"

"Or we'll make you" Moody growled.

Fred and George raised their wands in agreement. Blaise's father, however, seemed to feel less then intimidated and signalled for his fellows to spread out.

"I fear not Dumbledore. I've come for my son and I'll take Lucious's son while I'm at it. Hand them over and we'll leave with minimal damages and death...this time"

Sadly, Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid that will not be possible Charles"

"Enough talk" one of the Death Eaters yelled from behind his mask.

"_Crucio"_

Arthur only just managed to deflect the curse in time. However, the battle had begun. Curses begun flying everywhere as Death Eaters moved amongst the room.

"Harry get the girls!" Ron yelled as Malfoy joined him in battling a large Death Eater who'd made a run towards Ginny and Hermione still standing on the alter.

Harry jumped a pew and began to run towards them when suddenly Blaise's father apparated in front of him,

"Hello Potter" He hissed, "_crucio"_

Instantaneously, the pain of a thousand deaths was running through Harry's entire body. He collapsed onto his knees and fought to raise his own wand. Suddenly, a blow to the head sent him flying. Blaise's father had kicked him before turning back towards the girls.

"So you must be the little blood traitor that is attempting to ruin my blood line and turn my own son against me? It figures you'd be a Weasley. Your kind has never amounted to much more then destroying the families of many fine purebloods. I'm not even surprised to find that you'd choose the mudblood Granger to stand beside you. Your filth and she's scum. Your kinds are suited to each other".

"Mr Zabini" Hermione spoke, "I have too much respect for your son to want to harm his father but if you threaten us I will do **everything** possible to protect Ginny and myself – whatever that may come to"

"You don't speak to me mudblood" the man hissed, "I ought to slit your throat right here"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and brought her wand to aim right between his eyes,

"Go for it" she challenged.

Hermione concentrated on staring this vile man in the eyes. He disgusted her – but this was nothing new. There wasn't a Death Eater around that didn't. It was only then when looking him in the eyes that she caught his flickering glance to Ginny for a split second and in that split second she knew his plan.

**Xxxxx**

"Nooooooooooo!" Draco heard Hermione scream.

He turned in time to hear Charles yelled,

"Avada Kevarda"

And to see the flash of bright green light. He could only watch in horror as the green light headed straight for Ginny. He saw Hermione dive and felt his heart stop. Then, suddenly, with a loud crack they were gone.

**Xxxxx**

"Enough" Dumbledore roared.

With a flick of his wand, a bright flash surrounded the room and each Death Eater fell to the ground seemingly unconscious.

"Bound them" Dumbledore ordered, his voice harsh.

"Ginny? Hermione?" Molly screamed hysterically, "They're gone!"

Panic stricken, Harry jumped to his feet and searched the room frantically. The alter was completely destroyed – the result of a killing curse – that meant it had missed the girls right? They weren't dead, they couldn't be!

"Hermione apparated" Draco spoke up, "I heard the crack"

"But where?" Molly screamed, "Where are they? Dumbledore we have to find them! That murder- he's with them! He's not here! He's not bound!"

"What?!" Blaise demanded, "Oh Merlin! He's with them! Draco!"

Harry turned to face Malfoy and Zabini. Zabini stood atop the destroyed alter, wand in hand, looking as terrified as Harry felt. Zabini Sr must have grabbed a hold of one of the girls when Hermione attempted to apparate them away. That meant that wherever the girls were – that psycho was with them and he knew for a fact that only Hermione had a wand. No one had even considered that they might be attacked during the ceremony. The organisation process had been so carefully concealed from the ears of people outside the Order. Even the muggles that owned this church had been confounded and were currently off searching for new dinning furniture. No one was meant to know they were here!

"Alistor, Kingsley I need you to return to Grimmaund Place. Surely Miss Granger would have taken them there. Please go and ensure that our order of operations is guarded and the girls, if present, are safe"

The two nodded and disappeared with two identical cracks.

"Molly, Arthur – The Burrow please"

They were gone before Dumbledore had finished the request.

"What can we do?" Blaise asked, "Please sir, I need to find Ginny and I need to find her now. So what can we do? Search Hogwarts? Hermione's old house? Hogsmede? Please sir, just tell us what to do!"

**Xxxxx**

"Get low Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

They crawled quickly along through the bushes as low to the ground as possible whilst desperately searching for Blaise's Father. Hermione had felt him grab her dress at the last second and knew he'd travelled with them. The first place she'd thought of had been the muggle camping ground where the Quidditch World Cup had been held. They'd landed long enough for Zabini Sr to release her and to hear Ginny scream in pain before Hermione grabbed her and apparated again. She'd hadn't taken them far for fear of the pressure of the travel ripping into Ginny's wound further. They'd landed again maybe a mile from where they'd left Blaise's father and dived into the closest bushes.

"How bad is it?"

" Its nothing" Ginny stammered, "Nothing. Its fine, just a scratch"

The tone in Ginny's voice scared Hermione more than the possibility of being spotted by their psycho stalker – her tone was hesitant, way to controlled, disguising. Roughly, she pulled Ginny's hand away from the wound she was attempting to cover on her abdomen. A large rush of blood covered her hand and Ginny's dress.

"Oh my god" Hermione breathed, "ok don't be scared Gin. We need to find some cover and then I'm going to heal you. You're going to be fine ok?"

"There's a bunch of rocks up ahead" Ginny stammered.

"Ok" Hermione whispered, "Ok. Let's go"


	40. Life Goes On

40. Life Goes On

Hi my lovelys!

Chapter 40 has arrived (a lot quicker this time). Like the last chapter its not as long as previous ones but I'm thinking if I aim to write to at least this length I should be able to update sooner! YEY! So enjoy and I know I might be pushing it a bit by asking but if you enjoy this chapter then please review and let me know because after not writing for so long I'm kind of anxious to know if I've still got it…

Straight

Xx

Life Goes On – LeAnn Rimes

**Xxxxx**

**Oh life goes on and its only gonna make me strong**

**It's a fact, once you get on board**

**Say goodbye cos you can't go back.**

**Oh it's a fight and I really wanna get it right**

**Where I'm at, its my life before me**

**And this feelin' that I can't go back**

With her wand drawn and a hand tightly clutching Ginny's arm, Hermione lead the way out of the bushes and began running frantically towards the bunch of rocks up ahead. The closer they got, the clearer the rocks became, they appeared to be the cover at the bottom of a very large hill. Thankfully, they were large enough and tall enough to give the girls enough cover for now. As soon as they were safely hidden, Hermione pull Ginny over to a strong looking rock and helped her to slide down against it. Ginny had broken out in a sweat and was having to breathe heavily to stop herself from screaming through the pain.

"Ok Gin. I need to look at that now. Could you move your hand?"

Hermione went to tug Ginny's hand away from her wound when suddenly her friend flinched away from her and curled into herself obviously – for some unknown reason – trying to protect her wound.

"Hermione wait" she struggled to get out.

Hermione was confused. She could see how much pain Ginny was in and how much blood she was losing. Why, now of all times, would she choose to stall healing? It didn't make sense.

"Ginny I know you're scared and I know you're in a lot of pain. I'm not a healer but I promise you I'll try my very best not to hurt you anymore – just please let me take a look at that wound Gin. There's blood everywhere! Your dress is completely ruined and you could be doing yourself further damage"

At hearing her friend's distress Ginny tried to move to place a comforting hand on Hermione's arm but she gasped as a fresh wave of pain shot from her abdomen and through her entire body.

"I know 'Mione" she hissed in pain, "I know but there's something I need to tell you first before you attempt to heal me"

Confused, Hermione quickly looked over her friend searching for any more wounds or signs of a curse, jinx or charm – anything that could be affecting Ginny's logic currently.

"What is it Gin?" she demanded worriedly.

**Xxxxx**

Grimmaud Place was filled with every member of the Order of the Phoenix that could have possibly been roused without suspicion. The search of the headquarters had informed the two Aurors that no one had returned to the house since the wedding party had left that morning including Hermione and Ginny. Molly and Arthur's search of The Burrow had told the same story. The Burrow was – for lack of a better word – deserted. Dumbledore had allowed Draco and Blaise to go and search Hermione's old muggle house while Harry and Ron had gone to search Hogwarts - neither of these two searches had been successful either. So now, with more Order members alerted and summoned to Grimmaud Place, Dumbledore stood before them all.

"For those of you who have not yet been privy to today's tragic events I will provide a brief description. Two hours ago at what should have been the wedding of Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini seven Death Eaters invaded the ceremony and lead an attack upon the bride and groom and their guests. Six of these Death Eaters have been captured are currently being transported to the Ministry under guard of Alistor and Kingsley. Our seventh Death Eater – Charles Zabini – led an attack upon Miss Weasley. In a split second decision Miss Granger is thought to have grabbed Miss Weasley and have apparated away from the threat. Unfortunately, the sudden disappearance of Mr Zabini Sr. has lead us to believe that he has managed to escape with them. Our Headquarters, Hogwarts, The Burrow and Miss Granger's old house have all been searched and proved unsuccessful. This leaves us with a large problem – our main priority must now be to recover Miss Granger and Miss Weasley and – if possible – capture Mr Zabini Sr."

From the corner of the room, a small squeak could be heard. Ever since Hermione and Ginny had disappeared Molly had fallen to pieces. The thought of her daughter and closest thing she had to a second daughter being out there alone and under threat of a powerful Death Eater known to be inside Voldemort's inner circle was tearing her apart with hysterical worry.

"What do you need us to do Albus?" Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Minerva, Severus has already returned to Lord Voldemort in the hope of finding out any information from his followers possible – he will find a way to contact us if he is successful. In the mean time, we need to list every possible place Miss Granger may have considered apparating to and conduct a search of each of these places. These search groups should not be less then four members. I'm going to leave you in charge of organising this"

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" he addressed, "no one knows our two girls better then the four of you. I'm expecting you to assist Minerva in creating these lists of possible locations"

"and what are you going to do Albus?" Molly choked out.

For a second, Dumbledore looked grave, "I have a already created a list of my own of possible locations in which Miss Granger and Miss Weasley may be found … If Mr Zabini Sr. has managed to apprehend the girls. I will travel alone to search these locations"

Upon hearing this, Molly let loose a sob and failed to support her own weight, falling hopelessly against her husband.

"We **will** find them Molly" Arthur attempted to comfort, "Our girls are smart and they will keep each other safe until we can get to them"

**xxxxx**

The air was beginning to chill as Hermione still waited with baited breath for Ginny to explain herself. Although, it was still only early afternoon Hermione was aware that the weather in these parts could turn without warning – and should they have to battle a storm as well as a psychotic murderer out here in the middle of the bush with only one wand for protection - well then she didn't like those odds.

"Ginny please" she begged desperately, "What is it?"

Carefully, Hermione watched, as Ginny attempted to sit herself up a little straighter. She reached out to assist her but Ginny only smiled and pushed her hand away.

"Ok" she said softly, "Ok Hermione – I've got this feeling – I mean I haven't check yet but I'm kind of thinking – well"

She stopped and took a deep breath, which, Hermione noticed, caused more blood to flow faster and heavier.

"Hermione I think I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?" The shock in her voice was obvious, "Pregnant? Ginny how do you know?"

Slowly, Ginny shook her head, "Well I don't know – not for sure- but as of lately I've been feeling sick, I'm dizzy and well I don't know – I just have this feeling ok? Its like I can sense it but with this wound – well I'm scared"

If Ginny was scared then Hermione was terrified. Basic healing magic she knew a small amount about – which meant she knew enough to give it a try but healing magic when dealing with something huge like a pregnancy...she knew nothing! Could you use the same spells? Were there different ones? Would the spells she knew risk hurting the possible baby? Slowly, she took a deep breath. She had to focus and that meant doing a risk assessment. Ginny had to come first – she was injured and loosing a lot of blood. She had to try and heal Ginny and if that meant risking the possible baby…well Hermione didn't want to think about it.

"I'm scared too Gin" she finally whispered, "but I've got to try and heal you. You have to come first and then we'll do a test and we'll find out if you are or are not pregnant"

Ginny shook her head, "No 'Mione please. Do the test now. I need to know"

"No" Hermione frowned, "Ginny regardless of whether or not you are pregnant – you **have** to come first - I'm scared that if I test you and its positive that you will freak out and will not let me attempt to heal you. I **need** to heal you first and I won't do it in any other order"

Tears were streaming down both girls' faces. For a second, Ginny seemed to draw herself in further before she finally sighed and nodded.

"Ok" she whispered.

Not willing to give her friend any longer to ponder over the pros and cons of the situation, Hermione reached out and helped Ginny to lie down flat on her back.

"I'm sorry Gin" she muttered, "you know…in case I completely screw this up"

"Hermione" Ginny sobbed quietly, "if anyone has a chance of completely **not **screwing this up its you! Lets just do it ok? Don't wait any longer"

Nodding, Hermione reached down and tried to rip the dress material around the wound as gently as possible. Ginny gasped and tried to hold still but Hermione could tell she was in a large amount of pain. Not brave enough to put Ginny through anymore pain Hermione stopping ripping. That was just going to have to do. Carefully, she hovered her wand over the wound and reached down to hold Ginny's hand tightly.

"_Episkey_"

Holding her breath, Hermione watched as slowly the torn skin around Ginny's injury began to heal, closing the wound. Ginny hissed slightly but didn't mutter a word. The wound closed and carefully Hermione used her hand to wipe away some of the fresh blood- Ginny didn't even have a scar.

"Is it done?" Ginny whispered.

After a second, Hermione nodded and helped Ginny sit back up.

"Its healed" she said quietly.

Ginny nodded, "Ok – Alright. Hermione…would you do the test for me please? I need to know"

"But what if…?"

"No" Ginny responded firmly, "I need to know"

"Ok" Hermione answered hesitantly.

Once more, she raised her wand and brought it to hover in front of Ginny's abdomen. She was so scared that her wand hand was shaking and Hermione feared she was about to drop her wand. As if sensing her fear, Ginny reached out and placed her hand upon Hermione's.

"Whatever happens" she said softly, "We'll deal with it – you and I Hermione- we're in this together ok?"

For a second, Hermione shut her eyes praying for bravery before she muttered –

"_Ulterus_"

From the tip of her wand, a bright white light shone and the two girls waited. They waited for what left like hours before, finally, the sound of a tiny heartbeat could be heard. The small sound seemed to echo against the surrounding rocks – it was a strong heartbeat.

"Merlin" Ginny whispered, "That's- that the baby?"

Hermione smiled, nodding.

"You're sure it's not my heartbeat?" Ginny clarified.

Once more, Hermione smiled,

"I'm sure," she answered.

As if on cue, Ginny burst into a fresh wave of sobs, pulling Hermione to her in a hug. For a moment, the two girls sat there – hugging each other and crying hysterically and nothing else seemed to matter in the whole wide world except the sound of that little baby's heartbeat.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny kept whispering again and again.

"You are" Hermione kept responding.

Neither girl was sure how long they sat there like that. Eventually, the spell faded and the bright light and the heartbeat were gone but either of them noticed. It was only when another gust of chilled wind swept through them that Hermione realised they needed to move.

"Ginny" she muttered, "Ginny we have to move. We can't stay here. We're not protected enough and if he finds us we'll be trapped like rats. We need to find some decent cover and work out what we're going to do"

Quickly, Ginny was on her feet. She reached down to help pull Hermione up.

"You're right. We've been here to long. Give me your wand"

Handing it over, Hermione watched as Ginny muttered a quick '_diffindo' _and severed the bottom of her dress from her knees down.

"The heels are going to be annoying to walk in but they're better then nothing"

Quickly reaching down, Ginny torn a smaller section of material from her already severed dress and wrapped it around her abdomen where her dress had already been ripped. This done, she handed Hermione back her wand.

"I say we keep heading up this hill" Hermione suggested, "from memory there is a stream and a thick forest not far from here. We might be able to find some shelter there"

"Let's go" Ginny replied and taking Hermione's hand, the two girls began the climb.

**Xxxxx**

"Draco" Blaise muttered, "This is taking too long. All this fucking Order protocol is going to get the girls killed! You of all people know, my father is not a patient man. If he can't find the girls straight away, he'll summon more people and then they'll have an entire army after them. We need to do something!"

The two Slytherins were sitting in the dark living room whilst Order members roamed in and out of the kitchen debriefing from previous, unsuccessful searches and receiving more instructions for new ones. However, all the rules and procedures to be followed meant that between debriefing and new introductions the time period all up could be up to two hours. So far, only one round of searches had been conducted to no avail.

"What do you suggest we do Blaise?" Draco replied, frustrated, "We have no more of a clue where they apparated to then anyone else! I've tried legimency but Hermione is too far away!"

"Well we have to do something!" Blaise screamed, whacking an ugly looking vase to the floor where it shattered.

In an instant, Draco was on his feet and in Blaise's face,

"Don't think for a minute that if there was anything else I could do to find Hermione and Ginny that I wouldn't be doing it" He growled dangerously, "You are not the only one here who is currently missing someone they love. We're in the same boat here! Now if you've got a better suggestion Blaise then I'd love to hear it!"

Fuming, Blaise fell silent. He really didn't have a better idea but the terror that currently sat inside him, wrapped around his heart was agonising. He collapsed into a chair and glared angrily at the remains of the shattered vase. If only there was some way to track them, but it was impossible to trace apparation and it was illegal to place a trace upon someone who was of age. Then, suddenly, it hit him.

"Merlin!" he gasped, "that's it! Draco that's it! I know how we can find them!"

**xxxxx**

Tonks sat at the kitchen table, watching as search party after search party came rushing into the kitchen reporting no trace of the girls and no trace of Zabini Sr. She had wanted to join the search parties, she'd begged Albus to let her go but he's refused to let her go because of her "condition". Pregnancy was supposed to be a joyous time, filled with love and celebration, it was not supposed to be a hindrance! She looked down and glared at her belly and then suddenly felt tremendously bad – it was not the baby's fault. As if in response, the baby gave sharp kick that had Tonks gasping for air – she wished the baby would cut that out.

Then, suddenly, Blaise came bursting into the room.

"Sir!" he yelled at Albus, "Sir! I've got it! I know how we find can find them sir!"

"What is it Blaise? How?" Molly demanded hysterically.

The baby gave another sharp kick and Tonks hissed at the pressure. It was all this stress. It must be upsetting the baby terribly.

"Ginny is still 16!" Blaise cried, "She's still 16 which means she still has the trace on her!"

Tonks quickly looked over at Albus and was somewhat relieved when she saw a soft smile beginning to grace his features. He bounded forward and clapped a hand to Blaise's shoulder.

"Of course!" he said, "why didn't I think of that before! Miss Granger is 17 and therefore certainly of age but Miss Weasley – Miss Weasley is still 16 and therefore traceable"

Suddenly,

"It won't work" a sad voice announced.

Tonks spun around quickly to address Molly,

"Why not?" she demanded.

Molly choked back a sob and held Ginny's wand up for everyone to see.

"Ginny doesn't have her wand" she sobbed, "she gave it to me to mind during the ceremony"

The mood in the kitchen took a death defying dive as everyone glanced sadly as what was clearly Ginny Weasley's wand.

"But Hermione has hers!" Draco spoke up, "All Ginny would need to do is use Hermione's wand! Its still worth a try"

At this, Tonk cringed. She begged herself not to consider the circumstances under which Ginny might need to use Hermione's wand. Why would Hermione just hand Ginny over her wand to use unless something had gone terribly wrong, like Hermione was injured or worse yet…dead. As if to get her while she was down, the baby gave another giant kick.

"Ow!" Tonks exclaimed.

Suddenly, all eyes were upon her.

"What is it dear?" Minerva asked worriedly.

She waved her hand dismissively,

"Its nothing" she replied, heaving herself out of her chair, "the baby is just kicking, that's all"

Then, without any warning, a great wash of warm liquid pooled at her feet and Tonks looked down, shocked, to see the entire seat of her pants completely soaked.

"Oh" she gasped in shock before suddenly a wave of pain hit her like nothing before.


	41. Hero

**41. Hero**

Hi all,

Straight here. I worked hard to make sure this chapter wasn't delayed another half a century. Haha. Its pretty late at night though so admittedly I haven't properly proof-read it yet but I thought I'd get it up and I will look it over tomorrow. I figured getting it up was more important cos I don't think my spelling errors will be too bad.

So I worked out I've got 9 chapters to go before When Bad Meets Pure is finally finished. I've been printing out all my stuff and binding it over the last month. Holy crap I'm up to four books - with the BIGGEST binder combs I could find!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Since we've only got 9 chapters to go if any of you have any questions about the chapters so far or chapters to come – start asking your questions NOW and I promise I'll answer them!!!

Much love.

Straight.

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run and never look back**

**Would you cry if you saw me crying**

**Would you save my soul tonight?**

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh oh please tell me these**

**Now would you die for the one you love?**

**Hold me in your arms tonight**

For a moment everyone just seemed to freeze, as Tonk stood beside the table staring down at the mess upon the floor. Then suddenly, everyone burst into action.

"Oh Merlin!" Molly exclaimed, "The baby! Towels, somebody grab some towels and warm water! Now!"

Quickly, Professor McGonagall moved forward to clear the kitchen table as Molly rushed to Tonks's side.

"Its ok dear, its ok" she began soothing.

Once the table was cleared, Professor McGonagall transfigured a quill into a thick, sterile plastic sheet and draped it over the table.

"Draco help me lift her" Molly ordered.

Stunned, Draco moved towards Tonks. He was unsure what Molly meant by **help** lift her, he figured it was just a figure of speech as he quickly swept Tonks up into his arms and placed her gently upon the table.

"Blaise do something about some towels"

The pain was beginning to hit Tonks hard now. She was breathing deeply and clenching her fists together in order to stop herself from screaming. Seeing as she was technically his cousin, and also because he didn't quite know what else to do, Draco took her hand and squeezed it gently. The pressure Tonks returned was anything but gentle.

"Dora" Dumbledore spoke calmly, "how long have you been in pain for?"

With another squeeze of Draco's hand, which had Draco gritting his teeth, Tonks attempted to take another deep breathe and look at Dumbledore,

"Ever s-since I w-woke up this morning" she wheezed, "I thought the b-baby was j-just kicking"

The kitchen door swung open and Blaise returned with towels. With as much decency as she could managed, Molly draped a towel over Tonks's lower half and removed her soaked pants.

"Her labour is coming on very fast Albus. She's going to need a cooling charm and a spell to at least dull the pain – I'm so sorry dear I just wasn't thinking ahead enough to be prepared with a potion for your labour"

Tonks shook her head to say it was fine and gave Draco's hand another squeeze. Blaise moved towards the sink to get some warm water.

"Ah not to question your experiences Molly" Professor McGonagall spoke rather nervously, "but do you know how to deliver a baby?"

Molly sent her a gentle smile.

"Not to worry Minerva. I've carried seven children and only my first and last were born inside St Mungos. I know exactly what I'm doing"

**xxxxx**

The weather was definitely turning for the worst. The wind was now icy and was whipping through the forest at a frightening speed, lashing against the trees and slapping at the girl's faces. Hermione and Ginny sat, side by side, in a large spacing of some gnarled old tree's roots, using each other for body heat. They'd chosen this spot, not for its comfort but because it lowered them slightly below the level of the forest floor in a groove and provided them with a fairly covered shelter with an expansive view of the immediate forest around them.

"They'll be searching for us right 'Mione?" Ginny asked for the second time that night.

Hermione turned to look Ginny over quickly, and seeing that her lips were getting a slightly bluish tinge to them, she wrapped her arms around her friend and nodded.

"Of course Gin. Draco and Blaise would never leave us out here to die. They're coming. I promise they're coming"

The wind gave a howl and both girls jumped slightly.

"We're never going to hear anyone coming at this rate" Ginny sighed defeated.

Although, she thought Ginny was probably right Hermione attempted to comfort her still.

"If that is the case then anyone coming shouldn't be able to hear us either" she whispered.

Ginny snuggled deeper into her shoulder and gave a little shudder. Hermione was beginning to seriously worry about Ginny. She didn't know a lot about pregnancy but she was willing to bet that things like food, water and a normal body temperature were important. After all, whatever hunger, dehydration or chill Ginny was feeling the baby must be feeling also right? For a while there, Hermione had considered forcing them to climb up into the trees. That would certainly give them the advantage when it came to any Death Eaters attempting to ambush them but with the wind as strong as it was, they were likely to be blown from the trees without proper equipment to hold them and Hermione was so exhausted that she wasn't sure she'd have the strength to transfigure enough floor foliage into everything they'd need. So the groove on the ground down by the tree roots had had to do.

"We can't stay here" Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded and pulled a hand comfortingly through her friend's hair.

"I know" she responded softly, "but for now we need rest. We can think about finding some more suitable cover when we've got more energy"

She felt Ginny nod and attempted to pull her in tighter. They were taking a risk with body warmth purely because Hermione's lack of knowledge on pregnant women made her hesitant to use any charms or spells upon Ginny. They had already had to face the horror of possibly loosing the baby once and Hermione was determined that she would not put Ginny through that again unless it was absolutely necessary.

**Xxxxx**

"Dora you've got to push" Professor McGonagall urged.

Tonk sat up, red in the face and sweating profusely, still clutching Draco's hand.

"I can't" she cried, "I can't do it"

"You must Tonks" Molly ordered, "the baby is crowing, I can see the head and if you don't push now its going to be in a lot of distress. One more push Tonks, one more push"

Draco watched as Tonks broke down in sobs and attempted to wipe her brow. The poor thing was exhausted. It seemed as if she'd been doing this for hours when really the entire labour since her water broking had progressed under an hour up to this point. Despite himself, Draco was beginning to feel angry. None of them had time to be sitting around waiting for Nymphadora to just **decide** she was going to start pushing. Hermione and Ginny were out there somewhere, possibly fighting for their bloody lives! Dumbledore and Blaise had already left for the Ministry. They were going to the Improper Use Of Magic Office to speak to a contact Dumbledore had, whom he suspected would be able to help them.

"Come on Dora" Molly said more firmly, "this is not up for discussion. You **must** push…**now!**"

As if sensing his cousin was about to argue again, Draco squeezed her hand hard and growled,

"Come on Nymphadora"

Startled by his harsh tone, Tonks paused for a second before glancing at Molly and nodded. She struggled to sit up a bit more before squeezing Draco's hand hard again and pushed.

"That's it! That's it!" Molly urged.

Then, suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cries. Draco turned to glance at Molly as she cradled his second cousin covered in some kind of fluid in a white fluffy towel.

"It's a boy" she gushed, "Dora it's a boy! Ten fingers, ten toes and two big beautiful eyes"

She carefully handed the little boy to Tonks so she could use her wand to heal any injury the birth had caused her.

"Oh Merlin" Tonks cried looking at her son, "Oh Merlin"

**Xxxxx**

Blaise sat beside Dumbledore in a little deserted section of the ministry watching a series of lightboards and a cloud of floating smoke. According to Dumbledore's contact, when an underage wizard or witch cast a spell, charm, jinx or curse a light on the lightboard would light up in whatever area they were and their name would appear in the smoke. Nervously, Blaise kept glancing between the two.

"We could be here for days!" Blaise finally snapped, "This was the stupidest idea I've ever had!"

"Patience Mr Zabini" Dumbledore soothed, "Your idea was very clever but now you must have patience in it"

Suddenly, a rush of footsteps could be heard hurrying down the hallway and Draco appeared.

"Tonks had a son" he panted, "Anything yet?"

"No" Blaise huffed.

He watched as his best friend fell into a spare chair besides him. Worriedly, he glanced back at the smoke. Dumbledore said he must have faith in his idea but didn't that translate into having faith that the girls would fall into trouble and Ginny would be forced to use Hermione's wand? What if she'd already used Hermione's wand and they'd missed it?

"A son you say?" Dumbledore finally asked, "Had Dora considered any boy names?"

Draco shook his head, "When I left she was still thinking about it"

Dumbledore nodded, "And I trust both Dora and her son were healthy?"

"Yes sir" Draco replied.

As once more, everyone lapsed into silence, Blaise's thoughts turned to family. Ginny had almost become his family - his wife – and his own father had ruined it. He hadn't even gotten so far as to say his vows to the woman he loved. Now, Hermione and Ginny were literally fighting for their lives and no one had any idea where they were.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione awoke with a shock at dawn and realised she must have dozed off. She glancing down at Ginny to find her still sleeping. Gazing around she noticed the forest appear to have stilled, the icy wind now gone, and the sound of quiet movements could be heard. Hermione prayed she was being overly paranoid but none-the-less decided to wake Ginny. Gently, she shook her,

"Gin" she whispered softly, "Gin we need to move"

She watched as, slowly, Ginny's eyes opened and she begun to shift.

"Hermione?" she asked dazed.

"Gin we've stayed in one place too long. We've got to move"

"Oh leaving so soon?"

Both girls froze. Carefully, Hermione scanned the area and despair surrounded her heart when she finally found Zabini Sr. leaning casually against a tree no more than 10 feet away from them, a sardonic smile spread across his face.

"I've been waiting for you two to wake for some time now. Not the best fighters are you? Can't even organise sentry shifts"

Hermione could feel Ginny beginning to shake. They couldn't have been found in a worse position – laying in a rut, below ground level and looked down upon by their very dangerous attacker. She had to think and she had to think quickly.

**Xxxxx**

"Sir" Draco argued, "Sir I understand your take on Dark Magic, I do, but please this is taking too long. There are ways to find people, ways that have been passed down from generation to generation. I know the ministry must have records of this magic – please, lets us it"

For the past eight hours, the three of them – Dumbledore, Draco and Blaise – had sat inside this small, cramped room watching as lightboard after lightboard lit up as minor after minor broke rules about underage magic. Unfortunately, none of these minors were the right minor.

"Mr Malfoy, I can understand your distress but employing the use of Dark Magic is not a path that should ever be considered lightly. I know how important it is to retrieve Miss Granger and Miss Weasley but would those two girls really want you to take these measures…yet?"

Blaise scowled at him, "Of course not but they aren't here to object and I know I'd rather give the Dark Magic a shot, get our girls back and live with their disapproval later"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. He turned to watch the lightboards once more,

"Patience please" he muttered softly, "just a little long…please"

**xxxxx**

"I'm going to get up" Hermione said slowly, "I'm going to get up and I'm going to stand and face you…alone"

"No Hermione" – Ginny began but she was interrupted.

"How touching mudblood but what makes you think that I'm not just going to kill you where you lay?" Zabini Sr. sneered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in what she hoped appeared to be a confident manner.

"You could kill us where we lay certainly. Wouldn't you rather, however, to be able to say you beat the mudblood and the blood traitor fair and square? Where is the victory in killing us while we lay here unable to defend ourselves?"

"Hermione" Ginny whimpered, scared but Hermione shushed her.

Zabini Sr. smirked, "Ok mudblood. You've offered me a fair challenge. On your feet"

"Please… No" Ginny cried, clinging to Hermione.

Hermione had to firmly pull Ginny's hand from her arm and push her back into the rut.

"Ginny stop" Hermione hissed, "You listen to me now! Listen! The moment I have him distracted long enough you run ok? Promise me!"

"Hermione no" Ginny sobbed.

"Yes Ginny" Hermione answered fiercely, "Yes! You run. Take my wand"

She forcefully pushed her wand into Ginny's hand.

"I don't need it. You do. As soon as you can, get away from here and send your patronus for help. You need to protect your baby so run and don't look back"

Without waiting another second, Hermione squeezed her friend's and climbed out of the ditch.

"Brilliant Mudblood. Lets begin"

Drawing his wand, the Death Eater begun to circle her.

"This will be my easiest kill yet. I can't wait to tell all your little friends about the stupid mudblood that challenged me without a wand"

Hermione watched him silently, waiting for the attack,

"Crucio"

The purple light burst from the end of his wand suddenly and violently. Hermione barely moved and she knew Zabini Sr. thought she was done for. Instead, she raised her hand and muttered,

"Protego"

The curse rebounded and hit a tree severing a large branch which crashed to the ground. For a moment, Zabini Sr. paused,

"How did you – Impossible" he snarled.

"Wandless magic?" Hermione replied quietly, "just a little skill I picked up"

While Blaise's monster of a father took a second to glare at her murderously, Hermione was hoping Ginny was making her escape. Suddenly, he seemed to snap back,

"Rectumsumpura"

Caught off guard, Hermione was thrown through the air and into a large rock. The impact winded her and she only managed to dodge a green flash in time. Quickly, she crawled behind the rock which would offer her some protection if only for a couple of seconds.

"Come out, come out little mudblood. I know where you are. I thought you wanted to go down fighting? I'm going to count to three. One…"

Slowly, Hermione felt the air flow back into her lungs. She felt her heart rate slowly.

"Two…."

A quick glance from behind the rock to the ditch showed Hermione that Ginny was gone.

"Three"

Hermione jumped out from behind the rock seconds before it exploded. With Zabini Sr. in sight Hermione screamed,

"Impedimenta"

**xxxxx**

Ginny ran. She could hear the battle taking place behind her and she was terrified for Hermione. She ran faster, desperate to reach the edge of the forest. As the forest line came into sight, Ginny clutched Hermione's wand tightly and slowly until she collapsed against a nearby tree.

"Expecto Patronum"

Her patronus – a horse – sprung from the end of her wand and formed in front of her.

"Go to number 12 Grimmaud Place and tell Moody that Hermione and I are at the forest where the Quidditch World Cup was held"

As her patronus raced off over the hill, Ginny took a moment to breathe. She heard another explosion and tensed. There was no way she could leave Hermione alone, she just couldn't. Quickly, Ginny turned and raced back into the forest.

**Xxxxx**

"Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy"

Draco and Blaise turned to see Dumbledore watching the smoke carefully as Ginny's name finally appeared. Almost instantly, they looked to the lightboards and scanned the lights.

"The Quidditch World Cup?" Blaise muttered.

"Lets go" Draco ordered, his wand already drawn.

**Xxxxx**

"Avada Kevarda"

Once more, Hermione managed to just dodge the green flash.

"Avaniar Exumay" she shot.

This time she got him. Zabini Sr. went flying, a growl of surprise escaping him as he clutched his shoulder.

"You little bitch" he hissed.

Neither of them were in any great shape. Zabini Sr. was sporting a tear to the flesh on his leg, a nasty bruise forming on his right cheek and now a second tear to his shoulder. Hermione, on the other hand, had a blast nose, a lump on the back her head and what she suspected to be a broken rib.

"Hermione!" she heard Ginny scream.

She turned in time to realise Zabini Sr. had moved, silently, and was now standing behind her.

"Expelliarmus" Ginny screamed.

The Death Eater's wand went flying through the air but none-the-less Hermione heard him chuckle as she felt the cold metal of a knife against her throat.

"Not so fast little blood traitor" he hissed.

**Xxxxx**

"No, no please!"

The boys heard Ginny scream from deep inside the forest.

"Oh Merlin" Blaise almost whimpered.

They sped up to a fast run. Draco had to admit, he was surprised that Dumbledore appeared to be keeping up with them. Finally, the girls came into sight and Draco's heart froze. There they stood, Ginny in her ripped and ruined wedding dress, two wands in hand, and Hermione who stood perfectly still as Charles held a knife to her throat.

"Ginny!"

Blaise moved forward and forced Ginny behind him.

"Father" Blaise begged, "please. Put the knife down please. You don't have to do this, the Order can protect you! They can protect you and mother!"

Draco watched as the knife was pushed harder against Hermione's throat and a trickle of blood began to run down her throat.

"Charles" Dumbledore tried, "Charles let her go"

Dumbledore's request though was met with nothing more then Charles's maniacal laughter as he drew Hermione in closer to him.

"And why would I do that? The mudblood is integral to your organisations very purpose. I can see it on your face Dumbledore"

He laughed once more before turning to Blaise,

"You disgust me! To think my blood flows through your worthless veins. Join the Order? What filth is this? Your mother and I have devoted our entire lives to the Dark Lord and before my time is up I'm going to make sure I dispose of you. I'm going to destroy you bit by bit emotionally, mentally and, finally, physically. By the time I'm done you'll beg me for death. First though, I'm going to rid us of this mudblood"

This was enough for Draco. He snapped and charged forward wand in hand,

"Let her go you spineless worm" he roared.

Charles paused, "What is this? A Malfoy trying to protect a mudblood? Oh Draco. A mudblood? Really? My, Lucius will be disappointed…especially since you've chosen the head mudblood"

"Get your fucking knife away from her. I'll kill you I swear"

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, "Shut up!"

"Ahhh" Charles chuckled, "A lovers quarrel?"

What everyone had failed to notice though was Hermione slowly moving into position. It was Ginny who finally caught on. Quickly, she moved from behind Blaise to distract Hermione's capturer.

"Please sir" she rushed hysterically, "take me. We all know you're really here because Blaise and I attempted to marry. Let Hermione go"

"Ginny no!" Blaise hissed.

For a moment, Charles seemed to consider this and it was only a moment Hermione needed. She reached up and grabbed the wrist that held the knife to her throat. As she forcefully push it away, she twisted her body enough so that she was able to reach up and grab onto his shoulder and quickly pull him forward, ducking at the same time. This resulted in Charles falling forward over Hermione who flattened herself on the ground as Dumbledore raised his wand and ropes sprung up around the elder Zabini's body.

It took Draco only 30 seconds to reach Hermione. He pulled her up and into his arms. At the same time wisps of black smoke shot into the forest and materialized in front of them.

"Selwyn, Jugson" Dumbledore greeted.

The two Death Eaters surveryed the scene: Charles defeated and bound, Dumbledore and four teenagers.

"Dumbledore. I see you and your children here have been causing Charles a spot of bother" Jugson observed.

"Oh on the contary" Dumbledore replied quite cheerily, "its Charles whose been giving our two girls a bit of trouble but no worries now gentlemen, it's all sorted"

Meanwhile, Draco had begun trying to edge Hermione away from the two new-comers but she wasn't budging - there was no way she was going to move if there was a chance of another attack.

"Oh I don't know about that" Selwyn disagreed, "I don't think Charles looks too pleased about the arrangement. I reckon we should help him out"

Suddenly, several more wisps appeared and Moody, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly materialised.

"Go ahead scum" Moody growled, "we're ready"

The two Death Eaters paused to glare at the new arrivals. Draco watched as Selwyn and Jugson exchanged looks.

"Look out" Blaise suddenly called out.

In a second, Selwyn disappeared with a crack only to reappear next to Charles.

"Sorry fellows" Jugson chuckled.

With another crack, the three Death Eaters were gone.

"Bloody cowards" Moody spat.

**Xxxxx**

Darkness settled over the English sky and every now and then stars could be seen from behind the clouds. Ginny and Hermione sat out in the small courtyard wrapped in blankets and with a mug of warm tea each.

"What did Blaise say when you told him?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny sighed and snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Well he didn't say a lot but then again he was pretty overwhelmed with everything happening at once. He's happy but he's in shock too"

Hermione nodded quietly.

"Draco was overwhelmed, almost clingy. It took me forever to convince him to go to sleep, that I was safe, but he was dead on his feet"

Once more, Ginny sighed. The play-by-play since they got back had been chaotic. Poppy had been summoned to heal them, Molly gad stuffed a feast down their throats and forced them into baths. Hermione and Ginny had met Teddy Remus Lupin and Ginny had told Blaise they were expecting. It had all been chaotic.

An unfamiliar noise brought the girls back to reality – Harry and Ron stood before them.

"Ginny" Harry begun, "do you mind if we have a quick chat with Hermione in private?"

Slowly, Ginny nodded, "Yeah. I should go to bed anyway. Good night everyone"

"Goodnight Gin" they all answered.

Once Ginny was gone, the two boys took seats at the little table.

"Hermione we've got a problem" Harry murmured.

Sadly, Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand.

"I know" she whispered, "I know"

"We can't stay" Ron muttered, "We've got to go"

"I know" she whispered once more, "it was always going to come down to this"

Together, the three sat under the nights sky, a sad sort of melancholy settling over the little courtyard.


	42. Have A Little Faith In Me

Happy New Year!!

I put in double my effort to make sure I got this chapter up asap into the New Year. Now about these reviews… I know the story went through a period where I just didn't update it for months but I'm trying my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen again but I'll let you in on a secret - Author's tend to become more inspired the more reviews they get, its not a greedy thing, it's a appreciation thing… the more we know that people love what we write the more we want to provide them with new stuff. Anyway, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. One of my New Years Resolutions was to have this story finished by May. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the story. A quick warning, there is some smut at the end (I figured I owed you some) so if you don't like that stuff then just finish the chapter at the innocent stuff.

Straight

xx

**When the road gets dark**

**And you can no longer see**

**Just let my love throw a spark, baby**

**Have a little faith in me**

**When your back's against the wall**

**Just turn around, you will see**

**I will catch ya, I will catch your fall**

**Just have a little faith in me**

**Have a little faith in me**

**xxxxx**

"Focus Hermione! If you must ward off dark curses then you **will** have to do it in a dress, you **are** going to be uncomfortable - of course you're not going to be able to move as well as you'd like but you're just going to have to deal with it"

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that you scum – "

"Draco!"

Overall, the tension levels in the basement had reached an all time high as Arion stepped Hermione through defensive tactics should she need to defend herself at the celebration ball. However, the entire process was becoming rather difficult as Hermione struggled to keep up in the ball gown, Arion continued to come down on her hard when her reactions were not fast enough and Draco angrily rushed to her defense.

"This has got to stop" Hermione snapped at them both, "Draco he **has** to push me and Arion I am trying as hard as I can but at every turn I make this bloody dress presents me with another obstacle – you're going to have to be patient while I work out what I can and can't do"

"Do you think we have time Hermione?" Arion yelled at her, "The ball is tonight! Tonight! That's only eight hours away! Which means I have only six hours to provide you with enough knowledge to adequately defend yourself before you and the precious pretty-boy over here have to go and prepare your disguises!"

Although she hated to admit it, Hermione knew he was right. She was being overly sensitive about the dress's restrictions but it really was hard to move in and she hated it. Slowly, she nodded.

"I am **not** a fucking pretty-boy!" Draco fired up again, "I swear to Merlin Verrill – if you insult me or my girlfriend once more I am taking her and we're fucking out of here! We don't need you anyway"

Arion's eyes darkened as he turned to face Draco, "Fine! If you don't need me then I won't contaminate myself in your presence any longer!"

He made for the stairs but was blocked by a shield before he could start his decent.

"Alright" Dumbledore said quietly, "Everyone just needs to stop and take a second to compose him or herself"

"This is hopeless Dumbledore" Arion hissed, "I hate him and they so obviously hate me! This plan of yours is never going to work. I don't see why **you** couldn't just teach the mud- Hermione the defenses in the first place. Surely, you of all people have come up against them before"

"What were you about to call her?!" Draco thundered.

Firmly, Hermione put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It was just a slip Draco" she soothed, "he corrected himself. Calm down"

"No I won't fucking calm down! I want him out of here **now!"**

Once more, Dumbledore sought to quieten everyone by raising his hand and waiting patiently for silence to fall upon them.

"Enough" he said softly, "that is enough. This fighting has gone on long enough. Mr Malfoy, if you cannot control your temper then I will ask you to leave. I do not wish to go back on my word that you may be in the presence of Miss Granger whenever Mr Verrill is to be in contact with her but you are making it very difficult for me to keep my word at this present moment. Mr Verrill, I will not tolerant racism of any kind under this roof and especially not from someone under my own personal protection. You will keep that in mind from now on. Ms Granger, I can appreciate the great risk you are taking for all of us and that your outfit is uncomfortable but it is, unfortunately, a hazard of the task that we must rise above"

Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment at Dumbledore's reprimand – when put like that, her actions seemed worthy of a toddler's tantrum. Once more she nodded. Dumbledore smiled at her and then turned to wait for each boy to also nodded in acceptance of his warnings.

"Excellent" he said quite cheerily, "now I believe you were up to showing Miss Granger how to mentally block out a deception sensor curse"

**xxxxx**

Ginny was up on the second floor of Grimmaud Place with Tonks. Ever since Blaise and herself had announced Ginny's pregnancy three nights ago, Molly had been in a fit of panic. Firstly, she had to come to terms with the fact that her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant with her fiancés child – which had been the easy part. The next thought that had occurred to Molly was that this pregnancy officially ended whatever chances Ginny had of returning to the safety of Hogwarts next year, with a baby on the way Ginny would need to remain at home and under the watchful eye of her mother. Finally, the last thing Molly had realised was that Grimmaud Place was barely equipped to house baby Teddy let alone a second baby.

Ever since then, Molly, Tonks and Ginny had been working hard to turn the last free bedroom on the second floor into a nursery. This involved a lot of cleaning, some minor renovations and much transfiguring, moving and removing of furniture.

"Pregnant! I can't believe it" Molly muttered to herself for the seventh time that morning.

"Oh that's it" Ginny hissed, throwing down the baby mobile she'd been assembling.

Wisely, Tonks picked up baby Teddy and vacated the room.

"Mum you are either happy about your future grandchild or you're not. Frankly, I can't stand hearing you muttering about it anymore so come on out with it! Tell me your thoughts!"

"My thoughts?" Molly laughed, "My thoughts? Oh Ginny dear I wouldn't even know where to begin. Should I start with the fact that you're only sixteen and much to young to be a mother or should I begin with the fact that I did not even know you and Blaise had progressed onto a physical relationship because had I known that then **I** would have thought of recommending protection!"

"We were using protection!" Ginny screamed at her, "For the hundredth time mum we were!"

"Obviously you weren't using enough!" Molly screamed back.

"So you're not happy about this baby then?" Ginny snapped angrily.

"Oh you stupid girl. How could I ever **not** be happy about becoming a grandmother! I just wish that this blessed event was happening further on down the track! You've ruined your life!"

"Ruined my life?! You were only a year older then me when you were pregnant with Bill!"

"At least I had graduated from school. At least I had ensured that I had qualification enough to get a job when Bill was born!"

"But you never did because pretty much straight after that you got pregnant again with Charlie! And you want to lecture me on the importance of contraception!"

"How dare you! All conceptions – your brothers and yours – are private business between me and your father!"

"Oh so then that stands to reason that your grandchild's conception is between Blaise and I" Ginny retorted angrily.

"No it does not!" Molly screamed, "You are my business Ginny because you are only sixteen and while you're sixteen you are my responsibility"

"So wait a minute" Ginny sneered, "when I wanted to marry Blaise that was all fine – that was my business – but now that I want to start a family with him suddenly its yours! That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair my darling!"

"**What is going on up here?!"** Arthur demanded, as he came storming into the room.

"Dad! Mum is being a complete bitch!"

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock, "Ginerva Weasley! I never want to hear you speak about your mother like that ever again! Do you hear me?"

"Well its true!" Ginny replied, "She's basically just called me a slut, irresponsible and completely moronic all in one conversation!"

"I did no such thing!" Molly answered angrily, "I simply berated her lack contraception, this decision which has just ruined her life and her lack of common sense over starting a family!"

"Molly!" Arthur breathed, shocked, "This is Ginny and Blaise's decision!"

Ginny nodded smugly.

"Our daughter was destined for greater things Arthur" Molly hissed, "Our daughter should have accomplished more with her life before deciding to fall pregnant!"

That statement stung Ginny worse then the any unforgiveable ever could – she was sure of it.

"Fine mum" Ginny sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, "if that is the way you feel about this then Blaise and I will leave tonight. I can't stay in the same place as someone who feels I am such a screw up!"

She headed towards the door, only to have Arthur attempt to stop her.

"No dad, don't" she sobbed, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

It was then that Arthur rounded on Molly.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, "You know she is having a hard time with this pregnancy! She's up all hours of the early morning sick to her stomach, she's sore and still recovering from her attack might I add and not to mention her hormones are racing out of control as her body adjusts to catering for another! What in the world were you thinking?!"

Molly stood there pale and silent. She hadn't meant to let their argument get so far and she certainly hadn't meant to make Ginny feel as if she was a complete failure. She was just scared; scared that her youngest child, still a school student, was about to become a mother and she really had no idea how terrifying the whole experience was.

"I – I" she stuttered, "I didn't mean it Arthur. I- I was just angry, I-I"

"You had better fix this" her husband growled, "You had better go and fix this right now Molly Weasley or you are **not** the woman I married. For Merlin's sake, our sixteen year old daughter is about to take her seventeen year old fiancé and depart this house and if they do who knows where they'll go, who they'll be with or if they'll ever come back!"

**xxxxx**

Hermione lay panting on the basement floor. She didn't care that she was bleeding from a laceration on her forehead, she didn't care that she was getting the dress all dirty and she didn't care that Draco was standing in the corner glaring daggers at Arion. All she cared about was forcing the breath in and out of her body and trying to ease the stiffness that seemed to settle throughout her entire body.

"Well I think you've got the hang of that strategy Miss Granger. I think we may have covered everything now. Don't you think Mr Verrill?"

It was worth the slight head turn, Hermione decided, to see whether or not Arion felt he'd put her through enough torture yet. A small part of her rejoiced when she saw him finally nodded in agreement with Dumbledore. Suddenly, Draco was above her and pulling her up to stand beside him. He waved his wand and her small cut healed before he wound his arm firmly around her waist.

"Terrific" Dumbledore said, "Mr Verrill if you will bid Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger goodbye I shall escort you back to Hogwarts and pick up Miss Granger's parcel Kingsley delivered this morning"

Arion gave a sharp nod in their direction before heading for the stairs.

"Arion wait" Hermione called out.

He turned around to face her slowly and cautiously.

Hermione blushed, "Um thank you. I know this wasn't easy for you and I know Draco and I have made things less then pleasant but thank you coming to help me none-the-less"

At her side, Draco growled uncomfortably as if to communication how inappropriate he thought her thanking him was.

"Good luck Hermione" Arion replied stiffly before accompanying Dumbledore up the basement stairs.

Once he was gone, Draco dropped to the floor and looked up at Hermione at an annoyed expression.

"He wasn't worth your thanks," he muttered darkly.

Hermione also dropped to the floor to stretch out her muscles and shook her head at him,

"Rapist, murderer, torturer or not Draco, what he did for me was a good thing. I needed help that neither you or Blaise could give me to prepare for some of the risks I may have to face at this celebration ball tonight and Arion stepped up to help. It certainly doesn't earn him forgiveness for his crimes, but none-the-less he deserves my appreciation"

"He doesn't deserve it" Draco grumbled again.

**Xxxxx**

Molly walked slowly down the hallway attempting to compose an apology to Ginny. She knew she'd taken it to far – both her and her daughter could get rather hot headed when they wanted to and it never made for a good combination when the problem fell between the two of them – these arguments between them, while rare, had the potential to be quite explosive. Quietly, she knocked on the door to Ginny and Blaise's bedroom. She paused to wait but when there was no response she twisted the doorknob and entered into the room. The sight that greeted her was a mess – Ginny had obviously begun packing as bits of clothes and scattered pairs of shoes lay all over the floor and in trunks but this mess soon faded to the back of Molly's mind when she head a retching noise and her head snapped to the far corner of the room where her daughter knelt with her head in the waste bin.

"Oh darling" she fussed, quickly moving towards Ginny to hold her hair back.

As she knelt beside her daughter and rubbed circles on her back, Molly thought back to her own pregnancies. Morning sickness was always terrible – there was no way around that and as it was usually a daily occurrence for at least three months it was definitely the worst part of pregnancy – well unless you chose to give birth naturally that is.

Ginny let out a sob as she finished and sat back from the bin. She hated being sick. It made her feel dizzy and disgusting. With a swish of her wand, Molly cleared the bin and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry my darling" she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I was just upset. Please don't leave"

Despite their fight, Ginny found it very comforting to be resting in her mother's arms. The moment she'd stormed from the room, Ginny had almost instantly regretted 90% of what she'd screamed at her mother – she'd just been angry and unable to control herself.

"Its ok mum" she whispered softly, "I'm sorry too"

Gently, Molly pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Let me explain – " she began

Quickly, Ginny shook her head, "No mum its ok –"

"Its not" Molly replied firmly, " I need to explain to you why I got so upset"

She took a deep breath,

"Darling having a baby is one of the greatest gifts a woman can experience – I know it doesn't feel like it right now after your morning sickness but it is. Having a baby, however, is hard work. Don't get me wrong, you will love your little baby with all your heart and more but it's a challenge and its going to grow up and its going to challenge you and scare you and the worry never stops. Its all part of the beautiful experience that is motherhood but its not easy my darling. I love all you kids with all my heart, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect you and if I could absorb any or all of the hurt that you all will experience at some point during your life then I would in a second, no hesitation, please don't doubt that my darling. I don't regret my seven beautiful children for a second but at the same time Ginny, when I became a mother I was very young – too young – and it only made things all the more harder on your father and I. We were only children ourselves when we were trying to raise our first child.

You and Blaise have chosen to have this child and that is a beautiful thing but at the same time I am sad for you because you are even younger then I was and you're still my baby and while you must now worry about things like making sure you have a healthy pregnancy and you get all the vitamins and nutrients that the baby needs to make sure the baby is healthy and safe, I must worry about **my** baby. What are **you** going to do? There is no way you can return to Hogwarts in your condition during a war. You won't finish school and how then will you ever be able to get a job to help support your family. Do you see what I mean? The worry never ends even when your baby is 16 and having a baby herself… I didn't mean to get so upset this morning. I am just scared for you my darling"

Throughout her mother's explanation, Ginny had listened quietly. She knew she had a point and she could see why her mother had been so upset and it was that alone that caused her to nod as she pulled her mother into another hug.

"I know mum" she whispered, "I'm scared too. I promise you. Blaise and I never planned this and I promise if we had then kids would have been years down the track but it hasn't worked out that way and I'm pregnant now and I don't have all the answers. I know I want to have this baby with all my heart but at the same time I know I want to finish my schooling. I don't know **how** I'm going to do that but I know I want to. This baby has thrown a lot of my plans out the window but I want this baby more then I wanted my plans and that is what it comes down to I guess. The rest I'm just going to have to figure out as I go along"

**xxxxx**

Later that evening, the small ground floor hallway of Grimmaud Place was crowded with the house's residents. In the centre of this crowd stood Hermione although to a visitor to the house this woman would have looked nothing like the muggleborn Hermione Granger. This woman was taller by an inch or two with a sharper facial structure and jet black hair which had been pulled up into an elegant bun and was held in place by a jewelled pendant that looked as if it was worth enough money to buy half of Gringotts. This woman had piercing green eyes and wore a tightly fitted white gown with patterns of gold weaved into the fabric. On her arm, stood a bulky white man whose face was as just, if not more, sharp then the woman's and who wore an expressed one might wear if they'd just eaten a particularly sour lemon.

"Are you all set Hermione?" the sharp man addressed his partner.

The black haired woman – Hermione – gazed up at the sour man – Kingsley – and nodded,

"Almost" she said quietly before turning to the blonde that stood close by her.

"Draco please don't come" she pleaded, "I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm out there conversing with vampires"

Draco scowled at her and shook his head firmly,

"Give it up Hermione. I'm coming and that is the end of that. Sir, my disguise if you'd please"

The last part he'd addressed to his ex-headmaster who stood in front of the three of them. Dumbledore nodded and aimed his wand at Draco's face. With a poof of white smoke, his appearance was changed from platinum blonde hair with striking grey eyes to a dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His hair was done so that it now matched the formal set of robes he wore.

"The carriages are waiting outside" Moody announced, "The couple should go first and Malfoy can follow behind them a few minutes later so to avoid suspicion"

A chorus of 'good lucks' and 'stay safes' rang out from the crowd as Hermione and Kingsley turned and made their way out the front door and into the first carriage.

"She'll be right mate," Blaise muttered to Draco as they both watched Hermione go.

**Xxxxx**

The carriage pulled up the grand driveway of the house and Hermione waited inside for Kingsley to make his way around to her side so he could assist her to exit the carriage. Blaise and Draco had reiterated this part of the arrival several times. She was not to take it upon herself to step from within the carriage without her date. The door opened and Hermione took the hand Kingsley offered her and slowly stepped down the steps of the carriage to the pavement.

"Names" A rather snotty man requested of Kingsley once their carriage pulled away.

"Lord and Lady Burke" Kingsley's deep voice announced.

The snotty man gave them a shallow bow as he ticked their names of a list and Kingsley moved them inside. The ballroom was quite ornate, Hermione noticed as they began their lap around the room so they could take note of some of the more dangerous attendees – she wondered if Draco really would be able to keep an eye on her here, there were many people, but she supposed he would find a way.

"What do you think?" Kingsley spoke quietly.

"Lucius is here" she replied, "and Charles. I'm yet to see Bellatrix and Rudolphus but you know they will be here somewhere"

Kingsley nodded and then suddenly came to a stop, pulling Hermione to stand in front of him with her back to the crowd – using her as a sort of shield so that his prying eyes would actually look like they were in conversation with her.

"In the middle of the room" he muttered, "Eulisses – the vampire leader. He's there with Lucius Malfoy"

"Oh that's who that is" Hermione whispered, "I didn't think he looked very much like a Death Eater"

Slowly, Kingsley nodded.

"We must move on" he spoke, "We'll draw too much attention to ourselves if we stand here in seclusion much long. Forgive me Hermione"

He took her arm and slowly led her towards Charles Zabini.

**Xxxxx**

"Roman Radford"

The doorman gazed at Draco for just a second too long for his liking.

"Are you incapable of reading a simple list of names? I thought only mudbloods fell victim to illiteracy" he snapped at the man.

Startled by his insult, the man's eyes quickly swept the list and ticked off Draco's alias.

"Enjoy your evening Mr Radford" he spoke as he bowed.

Without another word to him, Draco turned up his nose and moved confidently into the ballroom. He knew it was wrong but in a way it felt so good to be back. Even under a different name, Draco's air of confidence still commanded respect and he'd dearly missed being able to strut that confidence around. He knew Hermione would be appalled but it felt good to be able to put someone below him back in their place.

The ballroom, while large, was nowhere near as impressive as some of the other ballrooms Draco had been in during his 17 years of life but he supposed it would do. It was only to welcome vampires after all and even though they were doing the Dark Lord a great service by coming to fight with them, Draco knew that Voldemort would still be reluctant to consider them equals; hence the vampires got the less then impressive ballroom. After a quick circulation of the room, Draco spotted Hermione. She was standing with Kingsley, her arm interlinked with his, as Kingsley conversed with Charles Zabini and she was looking far less then impressed about it. Draco smirked, her look of disgust would suit just fine as the look of distain Blaise and himself had told her she must always wear.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" A high-pitched feminine voice enquired of him.

Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing before him in a ballroom dress that made her look like a pink marshmallow.

He fixed a smug smirk upon his face,

"Its Parkinson right? Penelope?"

"Pansy" she corrected him rudely, "Everyone knows who I am"

Draco raised an eyebrow in what was meant to be mocked surprise,

"Is that so?"

"It is" she confirmed snottily, "Now, I must since you accompany me to the dance floor. I make it my business to dance with all new comers to these boring events"

"What on everything that is pureblooded, would make you think I'm a new-comer to these events?"

Fed up, Pansy rolled her eyes at him, "Because I haven't met you before and if you'd been here before I would have remembered you, especially you"

She finished this statement while she eyed him up and down, checking him out. Draco didn't even wait for her to finish before he took towards the dance floor.

"Whatever" he muttered, "Come on Penelope"

"Its Pansy!" she shrieked.

**Xxxxx**

Kingsley's conversation with Mr Zabini Sr. had moved out onto the balcony so that the men would be able to smoke their pipes while they discussed events just passed.

"So Alpherd" Charles spoke in between puffs of his pipe, "How many heirs to your family fortune do you have?"

Hermione stiffened slightly as Charles so comfortably brought Blaise up in conversation. Surely, Charles should be taking a similar stand as the Malfoy's and pretending their blood traitor of a son didn't exist until such a time as they are able to do away with him. Apparently, Kingsley felt a similar way.

"I find it strange you ask that of me Charles considering the news I have just heard about your own heir fleeing your reach and attempting to marry a blood traitor who comes from the Weasley family and socialises with the likes of mudbloods"

This dig at him did not seem to faze Charles in the slightest. He took a puff of his pipe and blew the smoke in Hermione's direction, the look in his eyes just daring her to react.

"Ah my son is of no concern to me at the moment. I believe the Weasley daughter has him under some kind of curse and I shall correct that at the soonest possible convenience but until then I do not worry. She will be done away with soon enough and any damage she may cause to my family name or my son shall be corrected. At least she is pureblooded, had you heard that Lucius's heir has taken up with a mudblood?"

Kingsley feigned surprised while Hermione stood completely still trying to remember just what a shocked expression looked like as rage flowed through the blood in her veins.

"I feel my ears burning Charles" a new voice cut into the conversation.

The three of them turned to see Lucius approaching with his wife Narcissa at his side. Narcissa, like Hermione, remained silent and threw Hermione snarky glares as Blaise and Draco had warned her any female companion would do.

"I was just filling Alpherd here in on the news about dear Draco and how his love for his mudblood has caused him to flee his family, his inheritance and civic duty to the Dark Lord"

Lucius's eyes narrowed to slits.

"The last I checked Charles, my son is not the only one who had fled. If I am not mistaken did our cowardly heirs not flee together? Hiding under the protective wing of that good-for-nothing excuse for a wizard Dumbledore"

At hearing this, Hermione felt Kingsley squeeze her hand and she knew then that she was not the only one struggling to keep her temper in check. Oh how she would have loved to snap and give both these cold bastards a piece of her mind but no, this was a mission and she must not let her love for either Blaise or Draco or her admiration of Dumbledore compromise it.

With his point made, Lucius then turned to examine Hermione before asking Kingsley,

"Now what is the name of this beautiful creature they're telling me is your wife Alpherd?"

**xxxxx**

At the conclusion of his dance with Pansy, Draco had stealthy moved towards the doors of the balcony and watched quietly from the shadows as his parents joined Zabini Sr., Kingsley and Hermione on the balcony. He was disappointed to see that, up close, his parents looked regrettably well and as pompous as ever. He'd at least been hoping they might have grown a grey hair or two.

His eyes swept across Hermione. Overall, she was playing her part well. She stood attentively next to Kingsley, her arm in his arm and the appropriate amount of distance away from the other men present in their little discussion. She wore a look of interest and at the same time was able to shoot his mother the odd look full of spite every so often. Suddenly, his father ran his hand up Hermione's arm and brought it to her chin so that he was able to gently pull her face to look in his direction. Hermione, remarkably, did not seem to freeze or look remotely disgusted as this happened, Draco on the other hand was filled with a sudden urge to pull out his wand and curse his father into oblivion for even considering laying a hand on his girlfriend. He sneered at Kingsley from within his dark corner as the older man allowed this contact to happen. Then, as suddenly as it begun, Lucius dropped his hand and nodded curtly at Hermione before turning and directing their little quintet inside.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione scanned the ballroom carefully as Lucius lead them back inside and towards the centre of the room but she could not see Draco's alias anywhere. She found Pansy Parkinson though and the girl also appeared to be searching, quite intently, for someone.

"Charles, Alpherd, this is a dear friend of mine and new to our little gatherings, my friend Eulisses, ruler of the vampires"

The vampire stepped forward and bowed slightly but never quite taking his eyes off the people surrounding him.

"Eulisses" Lucius continued, "This is Charles Zabini and Alpherd Burke along with his wife Callidora and, of course, you remember my wife Narcissa"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all"

When Eulisses spoke his voice was softer then Hermione had imagined it would be. It almost sounded like silk, he spoke quietly and yet there was no doubt as to each and every word he'd spoken. The confidence he exuded she could only assume came with over a 100 years of practice.

"New to just our little gatherings?" Kingsley questioned, "Or new in general?"

"New in general I'm afraid" the vampire spoke, "I am trying very hard to adjust quickly to your many human customs. It has been a long time since any of my kind have been in the presence of humans for so long without…. feeding off them"

A shiver made its way down Hermione's spine as the vampires eyes stopped to rest on her. She'd never been a big fan of vampires – anything that was capable of destroying a life form as intelligent and advances as itself seemed barbaric to her but she tried her best to hide her disgust as, finally, Eulisses's eyes moved on to glance at Narcissa.

"Indeed. I can imagine you must be finding it quite the challenge but I trust Lucius is attending very well to your…needs" Charles spoke.

Silently, the vampire nodded. His eyes gazed over Narcissa and Hermione once more before he elaborated,

"Yes the Dark Lord commands that myself and my kind be very well looked after, this is fitting as we have come onboard to play quite a vital part in the Dark Lord's final plans to bring the wizarding and muggle worlds under his control. You see –"

"If I could interrupt you for just a second Eulisses" Lucius cut in, "Might I suggest we release our beautiful wives Alpherd to rejoin the ball – after all I am sure they are just dying to catch up with their female companions"

As if on queue, Pansy Parkinson appeared at Lucius's side,

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy, if I could interrupt you for just a second. I was wondering if you'd heard any more news about Draco?"

A sneer stretched itself across Lucius's face at her question but his voice remained polite,

"Pansy, no nothing more has been heard of Draco. Thank you for asking though. I was wondering if you might perform a favour though… Callidora here does not frequent these balls very often and she is in need of some female companions, might I ask you take her with you as you return to the other guests?"

A sharp smile crossed Pansy's face as she linked her arm through Hermione's.

"Not at all Mr Malfoy" she spoke sweetly, "I look forward to getting to know her. Come on Callidora"

As Pansy pulled her off in another direction away from the elder Malfoy, Hermione shot a quick look at Kingsley who sent her a curt nod. Hermione knew then he would keep an eye on her. She returned her attentions to where Pansy was taking her,

"There is a new man here Callidora" Pansy seemed to answer her unspoken question, "He is about our age and very good looking. I feared from being away from him for too long lest he attract the attention of too many of the other desperate hags here. We can't all be fortunate enough to be married at such a young age"

"Fortunate?" Hermione spoke softly.

"Yes fortunate" Pansy spoke hurriedly, "That is what every girl in this room is looking for now that we have graduated from school – marriage, money and heirs. Your husband is quite an attractive man –if not a bit older then I would expect for a girl your age – I assume you are working towards providing him with an heir?"

"Y-Yes, of course" Hermione stuttered, shocked.

As they approached, Hermione began to see what Pansy had been so worried about. A rather large group of girls seemed to be surrounding the one young man who stood rather confidently in the middle of it all. Hermione, on some level, registered that she shouldn't be surprised when the young man turned out to be none other then Draco in his disguise.

"Oh Roman" A girl who Hermione remembered as Astoria Greengrass flushed, "You are absolutely god-like. Surely, you must have a girlfriend or fiancé stashed away somewhere"

For a second, Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione before he smirked and shook his head,

"Of course not ladies, I am still very much on the market"

Before she could stop it, Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Callidora, what is it?" Pansy asked surprised.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her and Hermione could feel herself beginning to blush,

"Oh" she spoke quite breathlessly, "Oh I'm sorry, did I miss something? I appear to have spaced out for a second. I was thinking about a shopping trip I must conduct tomorrow morning in Paris"

Her excuse accepted and her shock covered, Hermione vowed to remain silent throughout the rest of the night, until Kingsley came to collect her. In the meantime, she settled for observing Draco. His usual air of confidence appeared to have grown, he seemed almost pompous now in his actions and in his words. The group of girls was rapidly expanding as more and more young women entered the fold to check out this handsome, newcomer. In a way, Hermione felt very angry. How dare Draco provide these girls with the idea that he was unattached when this was most certainly not the truth. Disguise or no disguise, it didn't matter to Hermione. She felt all these affections from these, frankly desperate; women could have been avoided if he'd chosen to be truthful at least about this availability.

To only heighten her outrage, Draco then began to dance with these desperate and dateless women as they made the requests of him. Although, he was the perfect gentleman and he kept his hands at the appropriate height, these women were anything but appropriate and they proceeded to grab him wherever they could reach and he did nothing to stop them.

"Are you sure you're ok Callidora?" Pansy asked once more upon coming back from her turn on the dance floor with Draco.

"I'm fine Pansy" she responded, her vow of silence broken.

"You just seem very disturbed"

Sighing, Hermione turned to face the girl more fully, "Well in all honesty I am a bit disturbed. I am shocked by the lengths some of these women are going to in the hopes that they'll present themselves attractively enough that this – Roman – is going to suddenly take up with them. Have they not considered that he is going to do no such thing while so **many** women are presently making themselves available to him?"

Pansy opened her mouth to respond and in a way Hermione wished she'd been granted enough time to hear her response, however, Kingsley chose to arrive at that moment.

"Callidora, my love, we are departing. Bid goodbye to your new friend here"

She nodded politely at Kingsley before turning to Pansy,

"It was a pleasure to meet you"

Pansy nodded her goodbye and Hermione looped her arm through Kingsley's and allowed him to escort her towards the door. Hopefully, she found herself pleading, Draco would be right behind them.

**Xxxxx**

They had been home for well over 15 minutes now. Where was Draco? Hermione was beginning to worry. Perhaps he hadn't been able to escape the horde of girls? Perhaps he'd run into his father? Perhaps he'd just decided he liked the life of a pureblood better and he wasn't coming back? Stressing, Hermione sat, still in her gown, in her shared bedroom with Draco, tapping her foot impatiently. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Hermione's heart leapt and plummeted only to realise it was just Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy not back yet?" Harry asked her quietly.

A sharp shake of her head answered his question.

"Good" Ron breathed, before he cowered as Hermione shot him a glare, "I mean not good he's not back, that's a bit concerning actually. I meant good because Harry and I wanted to have a quick chat with you"

"Oh?" Hermione asked, finally interested.

"Well tonight," Harry began, "while you were out on your mission, Ron and I sat down and began to compile a list of supplies we will need to take with us when we leave to go… on the mission of our own"

He finished hesitantly, not sure how to word what the three were secretly planning, away from the prying ears of anyone else in the Order and including Hermione's own boyfriend. He pulled from within his pocket a sheet of parchment on which they'd written their supplies so far. Quickly, Hermione read through it, reaching for a quill and crossing off and adding supplies where she saw fit. All in all though, she had to admit the boys had done a fairly thorough job and they were attempting to be quite organised about the whole thing. Usually, it was Hermione who was the one left to do the organising. She'd jut handed Harry back the piece of parchment when the door to her bedroom opened and – finally- Draco stepped inside.

"What's going on here?" he asked rather good-naturedly.

"Nothing" Ron muttered, "We'd just come to ask Hermione about her mission and to say goodnight. So… goodnight Hermione"

The two boys each gave her a peck on the cheek before making their way from the room. It was then, with the boys gone and Draco finally home that Hermione felt able to get up and actually begin to undress herself. She moved towards the closet, her back to Draco, and began to undo the zip. She was halfway when she felt someone push her hands out of the way and Draco's hand began to undo the zipper the rest of the way, placing light kisses along her shoulder blades as he did so.

"You look so sexy my little Gryffindor," he muttered huskily in her ear.

Hermione held the front of the dress up to cover herself as she turned to Draco.

"Oh so **now** I'm your little Gryffindor?" she demanded of him rather heatedly.

"Granger" he responded playfully, "Jealousy is very becoming on you. I'm finding it quite a turn on actually"

"This isn't a game Malfoy" she responded, "You just let those girls drool all over you and right in front of me at that!"

Smirking, Draco moved forward and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her into him so she could feel his hardness covered by his dress robes.

"You feel that baby?" he whispered as he nibbed on her ear, "I've had that all night, its been agonising I promise, but its only been for you. You're the only girl I'm even remotely interested in Hermione"

"Didn't seem like it" she responded sulkily.

"Aww little lion cub. Don't be like that" he said silky.

As he said this, Draco slowly brought his hands up and began tugging the front of the dress from Hermione's hold. He knew she was wearing a corset underneath it and he was just dying to see her in it and nothing – not hell, high water or even a little jealously – was going to stop him. Hermione glared at him but allowed him to firmly tug the dress from her hold where he then allowed it to just drop to the ground, leaving her in nothing but a white corset, a sexy white pair of lace underwear and her heels.

"Fuck me" he breathed, gazing at her in amazement.

She turned her head away from him stubbornly, "No I don't think I will"

With a small chuckled, Draco swept her up into his arms so he could move her away from the rumpled dress and put her down so she was leaning back against their bedroom door.

"What can I do to make it better baby?" he whispered, "I'll do just about anything"

"There is nothing you can do Draco. I'm angry at you," she said firmly.

Draco, however, only smirked before he dropped to his knees right in front of her.

"Oh I think there is something I can do"

He reached up and began to drag her lace underwear down her legs, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs while he worked. Hermione moaned softly, as much as she wanted to be angry with him she knew that if he kept going down the path he was preparing to go down – and lets face it, he's Draco Malfoy, there is no way he wasn't going down that path – then there would be no way she could stay mad at him.

"Hermione" he spoke huskily, "You've heard of those relationships right where any apology is dealt with orally right?"

"O-Orally?" she asked softly, she'd never heard of such relationships.

"Orally" he repeated while he placed his first kiss upon her mound, "instead of just saying the words 'I'm sorry' the partner who messed up just goes down on their significant other instead"

At a last ditch attempt to remain in control of the situation Hermione muttered,

"I think I'd rather hear the words"

But she knew she'd already lost because Draco chuckled, muttered something that sounded like the word 'cute' and then dove his tongue into her. Her fingers wound themselves into his fine, blonde hair as another moan escaped her lips. She knew she wasn't going to last long – whether it was because she was angry or Draco was just so damn good – she was unsure.

"Oh god" she breathed.

Another chuckle and Hermione felt the vibrations of his masculine voice rumble through her as he softly began to stroke her nub. The waves of pleasure began to wash through her body as she pulled tighter on his hair and he moved to suck on her. Another stroke and Hermione was beginning to feel as if breath was a rare commodity.

"Oh Draco please" she whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" his mouth still on her.

"What?" she couldn't think, what had she been angry about.

"Forgive me" he ordered this time.

She nodded, but, then realising he couldn't see her she moaned a quick, "Yes"

And then she was there, he delivered a final pinch to her now sensitive nub and she felt the waves of pleasure crash over her again and again. She felt herself explode and she felt it as he happily received her juices. She took a moment to breathe, trying to regain clarity as he wiped his mouth and stood, ridding himself of all his clothing. After a minute, Hermione began to reach down to undo her shoes but Draco stopped her.

"No no little lion cub" he breathed, "These and this stay on"

He pointed to her shoes and her corset before he swept her up into his arms again and brought her to their bed where he placed her gently before climbing on top of her.

"I love your taste," he murmured in her ear as he splayed kisses all over her neck, "I could eat you all day"

Hermione gasped. She could never be sure which Draco she was going to get in situations like these – sometimes she got sweet, caring Draco who only spoke words of love and adoration to her, sometimes she got kinky Draco who was more bossy and told her what to do and when and then there was dirty Draco. Tonight, she has obviously found dirty Draco.

She felt him trail his hand down her body and back to her centre, where he easily slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ooh I see. I don't even have to work to get you wet again princess. You've already taken care of that for me. That's my girl"

He flipped them so that Hermione was on top and took her hand in his, moving it behind her and enclosing it around his erection.

"Do you feel that lion cub? Do you feel how hard I am right now? How thick I am? Its all yours little Gryffindor. No one shall ever hold me, see me, experience me for as long as you're in my life. You're the only one that can do this to me, who has ever been able to do this to me"

Slowly, Hermione moved her hand up and down him, stroking him gently but he hissed and grabbed her hand.

"Not tonight princess" he spoke, "No tonight is all about you. Now, off the bed"

"Off the bed?" Hermione asked confused.

Draco nodded, giving her no further instruction, so she carefully climbed from the bed, making sure to not get him with her heels. Once she was on the floor, Draco too got off the bed and moved her to stand in front of their dressing table. He stood behind her, right up against her and reached his hand around to roughly grab her breast through the corset.

"There is nothing I'd like more right now Granger then you take your beautiful breast into my mouth and tease you until you can only sob but you look way too good in this corset to give in to that temptation" he continued to knead her and once more Hermione found herself moaning, "Do you know what I like about this corset Granger? White symbolizes purity – it reminds me about when I took your virginity, about when I made you into mine and only mine"

He slid a finger into her and turned her head slightly so he could kiss her as he fingered her,

"I love that you're so wet" he breathed breaking the kiss and removing his finger.

Without warning, he suddenly plunged himself into her.

"Can you feel me princess?" he groaned.

He began to move inside her and all Hermione could do was gasp.

"Remember," he whispered, "its only for you"

He picked up their pace, slamming into her hard as she brought her arms up behind her head to wrap around his neck. All she could hear was the sounds of his panting as he moved deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck Hermione," he groaned, "Fuck you're still so tight. I love it"

He pulled out of her quickly, just quick enough to spin her around so that she was now facing him, pick her up and put her on the dresser pushing all their products and belonging onto the floor and slammed back into her.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

Hermione froze, panic suddenly striking her as she realised the whole house probably just heard him.

"Silencing charm," he groaned, "I put it up the moment I saw you in that dress"

Her fear settled Hermione pulled him in for a searing kiss. He bit her bottom lip gently before he pulled away to thrust deeply into her once more,

"I'm not going to last much longer" he gasped.

Hermione gasped with him because at that moment he chose to reach down and begin grinding her sensitive nub underneath his thumb. She felt her waves of pleasure intensify once more and dug her nails into his back to tell him so.

"Come for me Hermione" he demanded, "I need you to come for me. I need to hear you"

He applied his thumb once more and that was it. Hermione could feel the pools of sweat pouring down her body as she muffled a scream against Draco's shoulder as he painfully grasped her thighs as he felt his own release. She knew she'd bruise but she didn't care, just hearing the noises he made as he came down from his own climax was worth it. He pressed a gentle kiss to her throat as he panted,

"Only for you my Gryffindor Princess, only for you"


	43. You Belong With Me

43. You Belong With Me

Good Evening all,

I trust you all have been well? I certainly hope so. I present to you Chapter 43 titled "You Belong With Me". I'm slightly in love with this chapter because I was determined to have a sweet chapter in here somewhere before our trio set out on their dangerous journey. You may all wish to cause me physical harm with the cliff hanger I've left you but… Anyway, I shall tell no secrets as I'd love you all to continue with the story for its last 7 chapters. I love reviews, even one line reviews and failing that I love logging onto my email and seeing people are at least tracking my story. So enjoy,

Much love.

Straight

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe….**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Xxxxx**

As Draco lay sleeping heavily, only a thin sheet covering his nudity, Hermione sat by their bedroom window. Despite the fact that she was thoroughly exhausted from both her mission and her coupling with Draco afterwards, she couldn't sleep. So many things were playing on her mind but most importantly her up and coming mission with Harry and Ron. She knew they were going to have to leave and she knew they were going to have to leave soon but she was dreading it. There was no way Draco was going to let her walk out the door to go gallivanting all over the country looking for a way to destroy Voldemort and there was no way Molly was going to let **any of them** go without a serious fight. This meant they were going to have to sneak away and she hated the idea. Besides, the time didn't feel right – it didn't seem like the time to be abandoning their friends and family, cutting all means of contact with them when so much was going on.

Hermione startled as she heard a door shut out in the hallway, footsteps rushed down the hallway and the door to the bathroom slammed shut – Ginny had morning sickness again. Pulling Draco's shirt tighter around her, Hermione moved to open their door and stick her head out into the hallway to make sure Ginny was ok, no abnormal noises appeared to be escaping the bathroom so Hermione shut their door quietly again and moved back to the bedroom window. She couldn't help pitying Ginny, she'd been through so much recently, she should be overjoyed she was pregnant but instead she was spending most of her time with her head in the toilet bowl- she had morning sickness at all hours of the day and night and she was loosing a lot of weight. The doctors at St Mungos advised that she eat as often as she felt she could manage but if the morning sickness did not pass they'd put her on a strong potion to suppress her nausea but they were reluctant because it could make the patient drowsy and quite dizzy.

Draco gave a light snore and rolled over, his arm reaching out to search for her, not wanting him to wake, Hermione moved silent across the room and pushed her pillow in his direction. He found it and pulled it to him, burying his nose into it obviously seeking out her smell. As he settled, Hermione's gaze fell upon her mission dress – a beautiful ball gown dress – which Hermione had picked up from the floor and hung over the closet door. The gold, woven through the white fabric of the dress was stunning and then, suddenly, Hermione had a fantastic idea. The obvious reasons aside, Hermione's dread of her pending departure had to do with leaving everything so unsettled, so broken, so perhaps, she considered, she needed to do something positive before she left, something to repair the brokenness. Her mission dress was stunning, the corset was uncomfortable and tight but Ginny had lost so much weight recently that Hermione doubted it would cause her much discomfort. She could decorate the small courtyard and she could enlarge the kitchen table to seat more people. The idea wasn't perfect but it did have merits.

**Xxxxx**

For as long as she could remember Molly Weasley had been an early riser. She didn't like to sleep in – her days were usually so busy that she couldn't afford to waste a minute of daylight. Her family, however, were notorious for their habit of sleeping late when she allowed them the chance. So that morning, when Molly heard movement down the hallway just after sunrise, she was baffled as to who had chosen to wake so early.

She clambered out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, threw on her favourite house frock and proceeded to follow the noisemaker down the hallway. What she found though, when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, was completely unexpected.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione paused for a second to admire her handy work. She conjured a combination of white and yellow flowers to match the colours of Ginny's dress. The flowers hung from every surface and came together towards the back wall of the courtyard where they wove together to form a beautiful arch.

In the kitchen she'd enlarged the kitchen table and transfigured some odd bits and pieces into strings of fairy lights, which had also been hung around the room. The creak of the kitchen door caused Hermione to spin around,

"Hermione?" Molly asked, "What's all this?"

With a smile Hermione moved towards Molly and whispered, in her ear, her plan.

**Xxxxx**

There were many strange noises moving around the bedroom, clanking and bumping and scraping. With a groan of annoyance, Draco cracked open an eye,

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Hermione?" he demanded.

She stood in front of her closet in her underwear and heels holding up two dresses. Turning to face him she held up the choices,

"Which one do you like better?"

The red dress was silk and has a 'v' neck, which Draco knew would show off her cleavage nicely and drape her body nicely.

The black dress was strapless and would be quite figure hugging.

"Wait" he muttered sleepily, "What's the occasion and why are you all done up so early in the morning?"

Her hair had been curled and put up in a very classic do and her make up was done very naturally.

"Blaise and Ginny are getting married. Come on Draco, get up, you need to get your suit on and which dress?"

With another groan, Draco rolled out of bed,

"The red I guess"

With a smile, Hermione pulled on the dress and with a swish of her wand change the colour to yellow.

"How do I look?" she asked Draco as she did a twirl.

"Beautiful baby" he replied as he buttoned his shirt, "now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well" Hermione began as she changed the colour of his tie to match her dress, "Ginny's pregnant and their wedding got destroyed. I wanted to do something nice for them so I organised this low scale wedding for them. Now when you're done could you come and get Blaise so I can get Ginny ready?"

Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek and rushed from the room.

**Xxxxx**

"Hermione I can't believe you organised all this!" Ginny squealed, excited.

"I love you and Blaise Gin. You deserve your wedding. I'm just sorry we couldn't make it more glamorous"

Quickly, Ginny shook her head, "If you planned it 'Mione I know everything will be perfect"

Hermione's mission dress looked beautiful on Ginny. Hermione had put her hair up into a beautiful bun and they'd chosen to forego the veil.

"You look beautiful" Hermione breathed, "Now how are you feeling? Can you keep your breakfast down?"

Ginny beamed at her reflection in the mirror, her hand grazing her small baby bump.

"I'll make sure I do"

"Ok" Hermione smiled, "Lets get you married"

**xxxxx**

Draco had watched as Hermione had walked down the small isle ahead of Ginny. She wore a big smile on her face and seemed to be glowing with happiness. She took her position opposite Draco and sent Blaise a warm smile.

As Charlie moved the needle of the old gramophone and with only a slight crackle it moved on to play a soft version of the wedding march, everyone turned to watch the heavily decorated entrance way to the courtyard and a gasp of pure awe moved through its occupants as Ginny appeared on her father's arm. Hermione muffled a laugh as Ginny walked at a fast pace towards Blaise – she wasn't wasting any time with a slow walk this time.

Dumbledore smiled warmly upon the congregation,

"We're gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the state of holy matrimony. Now seeing as one of our couple is still legally a minor I must ask the following question…

Who gives Miss Ginerva Weasley to be married this day?"

Molly and Arthur stood together, hands joined,

"We do"

"Now" Dumbledore continued, "for obvious reasons the happy couple have asked that we keep the ceremony short so I shall say but this – love is the greatest of all magic. It has the ability to lift us up, make of us better people, strengthen us, people will go to the most extreme of lengths for the ones they love. It really is one of the greatest gifts we can ever receive. Now speaking for myself personally, the love I have witnessed between these two people is of an extraordinary depth – to find the love that these two people have in times like this is a truly beautiful thing and to then allow this love to blossom to create a baby – yes it is a truly beautiful thing. But enough from me. Blaise, will you repeat after me,

"I Blaise Charles Zabini…"

"I Blaise Charles Zabini"

"Do knowingly take Ginerva Molly Weasley…"

"Do knowingly take Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health…"

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health"

"For as long as I shall live, to the end of my days…"

"For as long as I shall live, to the end of my days"

Dumbledore, nodded and smiled at him.

"Now Ginny…

I Ginerva Molly Weasley…"

"I Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"Do knowingly take Blaise Charles Zabini…"

"Do knowingly take Blaise Charles Zabini"

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health…"

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health"

"For as long as I shall live, to the end of my days…"

"For as long as I shall live, to the end of my days"

With Ginny's vows complete, Hermione and Draco stepped forward and hand them each a ring. Blaise took Ginny's hand and slid the ring onto her finger,

"With this ring I do wed thee and commit myself to thee"

Then Ginny stepped forward and repeated the same process.

"With you all as witnesses, I do hereby, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and their Wizengamont, pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

A roar of applause and cheers rang through the crowd as Blaise stepped forward, cradled Ginny's face in his hand and gently kissed her with so much love and affection it almost gave off a visible aura.

"Thank Merlin" Hermione heard Molly sob happily.

**Xxxxx**

The congregation had moved into the kitchen which was full of the smells of the delicious banquet Molly had prepared that morning. The newly-weds were moving amongst the crowd being stopped by many offering congratulations. Hermione stood in the corner, a drink in her hand and a smile upon her face.

"You did a wonderful thing today" Draco whispered in her ear as he came to stand beside her.

"Its important we try to keep things running as smoothly as possible – if we give into the darkness that Voldemort aims to surround us in then he wins"

Draco smiled at her warmly and pressed a gentle peck to her lips.

"You're beautiful" he whispered.

She turned to Draco and took his hand,

"I love you Draco. I love you with all my heart"

Taking her hand, he led her back out into the courtyard – now turned dance floor – and pulled her into his arms. Together they moved smoothly around the floor, smiling warmly at each other. They truly were a sight to behold, as they danced others paused to watch them. The love you could see between them was so endearing it sort of sucked you in until you found you couldn't look away.

"Hermione there's been something I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Malfoy" a voice cut across, "Can we borrow Hermione quickly?"

Draco's head snapped up to glare at Potter and Weasley who stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at him expectantly.

"No Potter you can't actually. Hermione and I are dancing right now. Perhaps after we've finished…"

"Draco hush" Hermione chided softly, "What is it Harry?"

"We just need a minute 'Mione" Ron replied.

For a moment, Hermione looked over at Draco. She squeezed his hand before turning to the boys,

"Ok I can spare a minute"

**xxxxx**

Hermione followed the boys into the house, up the stairs and into the boys room. From underneath Ron's bed they pulled Harry's knapsack.

"Wow guys, under the bed? Molly would never think to look there"

"Shut up" Harry said, shoving her gently.

Turning the knapsack upside down, Hermione watched as a tent, clothes, shoes, her selection of books, bandages, rope, select potions, 3 sleeping bags, a towel, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, matches, a lighter, quills, parchment, a hair brush and an empty bottle came tumbling out onto Ron's bed.

"What do you think?" Ron asked unsure.

"Its good" Hermione answered, "It's the basics but that's all we need. Although, do you think you could squeeze a cauldron and some gloves in there though… you know just in case we need to brew a potion. Maybe a basic ingredients kit too – one of our Hogwarts ones should be fine"

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead and chuckled,

"Of course! A potions kit and cauldron! I can't believe we forgot it!"

"Don't forget the gloves too" Hermione also laughed.

Ron, however, remained silent as he began to repack everything into the knapsack with more care then anyone would have though thought possible from Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

He sighed, "I just can't believe we're actually going to do this. I mean the idea when we spoke about it seemed reasonable but now that its actually happening- well now its just getting scary"

Together, Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I know" Hermione said softly, "I know but in a way it was always going to come to this and it won't be for forever…"

"But what if we never return? We could die 'Mione. These could be some of our last days together here with everyone"

Harry stepped forward and wrapped an arm around each of them,

"They won't be" he said firmly, "They won't be".

**xxxxx**

Ginny watched as Hermione, Harry and Ron came down the stairs together and frowned. Of course it wasn't unusual to see the three of them together, it was more that whatever they were doing, it had caused them to leave her reception to do it and that was suspicious.

They all seemed at ease as Hermione went with Harry to dance and Ron moved hastily towards the food. It was then she noticed Draco watching her watching them. Did he perhaps know something or was he simply just wondering why she was watching his girlfriend? She didn't know and she would have liked more time to think about it except that Blaise had returned to her side and informed her that her mother wanted them to cut the cake.

**Xxxxx**

That night as everyone drifted off to sleep in their warm bed, Hermione lay beside Draco tracing light patterns across his chest which still glistened with a light layer of sweat from their coupling.

"Ginny was watching you tonight" Draco mused.

Hermione paused a second. Ginny knew nothing, she knew this but obviously she was beginning to suspect something and the last thing she needed was for Ginny's suspicions to arouse Draco's curiosity.

"I wonder why" Hermione muttered quickly, "Well she has many things on her mind"

She had said this in the hopes of distracting Draco with the thoughts of Ginny and Blaise's many troubles. Usually this kind of trickery would not have worked on Draco but perhaps his post-coital mood served to make him palpable to her cunning.

"She does indeed. Blaise spends his every waking moment worrying over her and the baby. He's a mess some days and yet he could not be happier – he has a new wife and a baby on the way - a new family.

Hermione smiled as she recommenced her light tracing. Ginny was happy and Blaise was happy. They were newly married and although they could not do the normal things that newly-weds do – honeymoon, buy a new house, open a joint bank account and all those other exciting things – they were happy and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Draco shifted. He sat up and brought Hermione to sit up next to him, wrapped in the sheet. Lovingly, he ran his hand through her hair and brought it to rest against her jaw. He sighed,

"I love you Hermione. I truly love you with all my heart. You make me a good person, a better person and I dream of a life with you, of peace and freedom and children. Somehow my whole life has come to revolve around you and you make me happy"

"I love you too Draco. I dream of all those things too and more"

Draco smiled and his beauty blew her away. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before he leaned over to his bedside table and brought back a small black box. Hermione gasped, surprise seizing her entire system, as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring atop which sat a huge square cut diamond, shouldered either side by two smaller emeralds.

"Hermione Granger" he spoke nervously, "Usually I would have asked your father for permission first but as he is unable to be contacted currently I'm just going to assume I've got his permission. I love you, I would give my life for you and I can not imagine my life without you. So, will you do me the greatest honour I may ever be so lucky to have bestowed upon me and become my wife?


	44. Stole

44. Stole

Hi all,

So the most amazing thing happened today. I woke up at some horrid hour of the morning, went to do the opening shift for work and then just came home, sat down and wrote out my whole next chapter. This is a big deal for me people as these days it usually takes me a week or two to get through a chapter with all the thinking and the writing and the proof reading etc. So be proud! Anyway, sad chapter this chapter. Some of you might want to cause my physical bodily harm after reading some of your reviews about the last chapter but bare with me. I promise I have a plan! It written out IN PEN and stuck on my wall. Have a little faith in me. Haha. Anyway, I hope you like it (well no I hope you don't cos its sad but I hope you appreciate it for what it is).

Straight

xx

Now we'll never never never know  
Oh no no no  
Yeah their lives were stole

**xxxxx**

For the second night in a row Hermione found herself awake into the early hours of the morning, tired but unable to sleep. Perhaps it was because of the impending departure or perhaps it was because of the huge argument she'd just had with Draco. Whatever the reason, she was sitting on the couch in the library having been condemned to spend the night there. The room was stuffy and overly warm but Hermione barely noticed, sitting cross legged on the couch Hermione was busily writing a letter. Carefully, she wrote, paused, re-read, corrected and wrote again. Finally satisfied, she signed the letter and sealed it in an envelope.

With a sigh, Hermione carefully closed up her ink pot and placed her quill and the letter on the side table next to the couch before laying down and pulling the blanket up around her despite the room's warmth and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes- her conversation with Draco replaying in her mind again and again-

"_I'm so sorry Draco, I can't"_

"_Can't? What do you mean you can't? Hermione I love you! I want to marry you!"_

"_I know. I love you too but I can't marry you right now Draco, I just can't"_

"_I'm not asking you to marry me tonight. I'm asking you to take this ring and promise to marry me one day"_

"_Draco please – stop pressuring me. I love you, isn't that enough?"_

_She felt her eyes stinging with tears as she looked into his eyes and saw just how much she'd hurt him. Slowly, he shook his head,_

"_No… its not enough"_

_He begun to turn away and lie down but the flood gates broke and Hermione felt the tears run down her face. She made to reach for him,_

"_Draco please" she cried_

"_No Hermione" he said snatching his arm back._

"_I love you"_

_Draco turned to glare at her, "So you keep saying and yet you won't marry me – why Hermione, why not?!"_

"_I can't" she said so softly he barely heard her._

"_WHY NOT?!" he screamed._

_Hermione said nothing, instead she just reached for his hand,_

"_Don't" he snapped, "Don't touch me. I can barely look at you"_

_With a swift punch to his pillow, Draco lay down and extinguished the light with his wand._

He'd been so angry that Hermione knew there was no way he'd ever calm down while she was still in the room so she'd just left because she needed him to forgive her, he just had to.

Suddenly, there was a huge thump from the floor above and the sound of many footsteps running down the hallway and the sounds of the doors slamming. Only a short time later the door to the library burst open and Harry and Ron rush inside. Ron looked distraught but Harry, confused,

"Hermione? What are you doing on the couch?"

She ignored this,

"What's going on?" she demanded, more footsteps were coming down the stairs.

Harry moved over to the couch and took Hermione's hand,

"Pavarti and Neville are dead" he whispered.

"What?!" Hermione hissed, panic struck.

"Ron got a letter from Lavender" Harry begun to explain but Hermione got up from the couch and rushed over to Ron who stood still and colourless.

Carefully, she pulled the letter from his grasp,

_Ron, _

_Pavarti and Neville are dead. We've all been hiding together in an abandon muggle building. I left for only an hour this morning to find food but when I got back they were dead. Ron I'm so scared, I can't stand it. Please, please, I know you're in the Order of the Phoenix – please come and get me. I'll do whatever they want but I think I'm in danger here._

_Lavender_

At the bottom of the letter she'd scrawled the address.

"We've got to go get her" Ron muttered, feebly.

"And we shall Mr Weasley. I shall assemble a team to go and fetch Miss Brown immediately" Spoke Dumbledore as he entered into the room followed by the rest of the Order.

The rescue mission discussion began but Hermione couldn't focus. Pavarti and Neville were dead and Ron was shaking so badly that Hermione could feel it all through her body. She was taking deep breaths trying to stop herself from breaking down. Her focus, however, was brought swiftly back into focus when she heard,

"Blaise and I will go and get Lavender"

"No!" Hermione heard herself say.

She wasn't the only one.

"Blaise no!" Ginny cried.

It'll be ok" Blaise soothed Ginny but he also looked to Hermione and she knew he meant to soothe more then just Ginny.

A quick glance at Draco told her that he wouldn't even look at her.

"We should go too" she said to Harry.

"No!" he hissed, "No! We need to stay here"

"But Harry -"

"No Hermione" he said firmly, "Don't volunteer, just stay quiet"

"So that's all set then. Arthur and Severus shall accompany Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini to go and fetch Miss Brown and bring her back here. Alistor and Kingsley shall begin investigating into the two murders and Molly and myself shall go to inform their families"

A flurry of movement surrounded the room and then suddenly only Ginny, Tonks, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left standing in the middle of the room.

"I just can't believe it" Ginny sobbed, "I can't believe they're gone"

Tonks ushered Ginny over to the couch and wrapped her in the blanket Hermione had previously been using as a part of her bed.

"Come with me" Harry murmured as he left the room.

Still confused, Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him from the room and up the stairs.

**Xxxxx**

The address lead the group to a run down at old muggle warehouse in a dilapidated industrial area.

"Wands out boys" Arthur ordered, cautiously.

"No sudden movements when we enter in there. No one needs their heads blown off by a hysterical, out of control, teenage witch" Severus warned.

"Alohamora" Arthur cast, wand pointed at the large warehouse door.

Slowly, and carefully they opened the door and moved inside,

"Lavender?"

**xxxxx**

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione demanded, pulling Ron inside the boys bedroom.

Harry reached under Ron's bed and pulled out the knapsack.

"Don't you see Hermione? This is our chance. We've got to go now while the house is basically empty. Come on, grab your cloak"

This was all moving so fast. Hermione glanced at Ron who was still bone white.

"Harry I don't think we should go now – I mean – Lavender"

"Hermione we've got to go now. Please grab your cloak and Ron's too while you're at it. GO!"

Unable to think straight, Hermione moved across to Ron's closet and grabbed his cloak. Harry was right she supposed, the timing wasn't perfect but it probably never would be so really they had to go now.

"Here Ron put this on"

She forced his cloak onto him and did the top button up. Then, rushing, she moved down the hallway raising her wand as she went,

"Accio letter"

She had to pause for a moment at the doorway to Draco and her room when she spotted the little black box still sitting on Draco's bedside table. She felt the breath seize in her throat. That ring – why hadn't he put it away? She was brought back to reality, however, when her letter suddenly flew into her hands. She looked down at it and sighed before moving over to her closet and grabbing her warmest cloak.

"Oh Merlin" she mumbled to herself.

With a flick of her wand the bed was made and Hermione placed the letter on Draco's side. Then, on a sudden impulse, she grabbed the black box and from within it grabbed the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit and it sparkled so beautifully in the sunlight.

"Hermione!"

Once more brought from her thoughts, Hermione pulled the ring off and suddenly decided she wanted to take it with her so she transfigured the black box into a gorgeous silver chain and slipped the ring onto it before fastening it around her neck and hurrying back to the boys room.

When she got back Ginny was standing in the room with her hands on her hips. She took one look at Hermione with her cloak and turned accusingly to Harry.

"I knew it! You're leaving aren't you?!"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not Ginny. We're-"

"Yes" Hermione interrupted, "Yes we're leaving"

Harry looked at her outraged while Ginny just looked angry.

"You can't" she said, furious, "You can't just up and leave. Not when everyone here has been working so hard to help you"

"But that's just it. Nothing is getting done! We go out and we learn abut vampires or we save a damsel in distress but none of that is getting us any closer to Voldemort. He's still a million miles away"

Ginny frowned, "Harry you know that's not true. Everything the Order does is to learn more about what Voldemort is up to so that we can be prepared as possible when we take him down"

"Damn it Ginny!" Harry yelled, "People are dying! There is no more time! Now we're leaving and if you try to stop us I'll stun you"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Stop!"

She turned to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Ginny I know you're scared. We're all scared trust me but you and I both know the final battle has to come down to between Harry and Voldemort. There was never any denying that but the problem is that Harry's ready now. Vampires, Giants, Werewolves – they mean nothing to him because at the end of the day none of them will cause him any harm – Voldemort's orders. So the way I see it – Harry's leaving, not you, me or Ron can stop him but I'd sure rather be with him then have him out there alone. I'm his best friend – I've got to go with you and you know feels the same way. I'm sorry Gin, I really am but please, just let us go"

During Hermione's explanation, silent tears had begun to stream down Ginny's face.

"But Draco-" she sobbed

"Draco will be fine" Hermione said firmly, "He survived without me before and he'll do it again"

"We've got to go" Harry rushed quietly.

"Ok, ok. Come on Ginny"

With Harry holding the knapsack and leading Ron, Hermione followed with Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she sat her at the table and quickly poured her a cup of tea.

"Now don't stress out Gin. Just drink your tea and we'll be long gone by the time you've finished. You work hard on looking after that baby ok? I love you Gin, we all do. Stay safe"

Hermione turned and headed towards the kitchen door, eager to get back to Harry and Ron who were waiting in the hallway.

"Hermione?"

She turned slowly to face Ginny once more,

"You'll be the baby's godmother won't you?"

Forcing a smile onto her face, Hermione nodded.

"I'd be honoured. Goodbye Gin"

Unable to stop her own tears anymore, Hermione turned and quickly rushed from the kitchen and into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Its just a band-aid 'Mione" he whispered into her hair, "Lets just get it over with quickly and rip it off fast"

She nodded and turned to take Ron's hand,

"Come on Ron" she whispered.

Taking Harry's hand in her other hand the three of them stepped out the front door of Grimmaud Place together and apparated away.

**Xxxxx**

Brown had sobbed all the way back to Grimmaud Place. She'd barely been able to hold the parchment with the house's address on it in order to allow herself to read it and therefore become a part of the secret keeper's charm. When they finally could allow her into the house though, Draco and others were stunned by the silence of the household.

"Ginny" Blaise moaned, panicked.

"She's in here" Arthur called out from the kitchen.

Draco and the rest all followed him in to find Ginny sitting, pale faced, at the kitchen table holding what appeared to be a cold cup of tea.

"Oh Merlin" she whimpered, "They're gone"

"They're gone" she whimpered, "They're gone"

"Who? Whose gone?" Severus demanded.

"Harry and Ron and Hermione" she breathed, "They're gone"

Draco felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach, as if his heart had fallen through his stomach. He didn't even need Mr Weasley to ask 'where?' to know what Ginny meant.

"They've gone to find Voldemort. Hermione said it was Harry's destiny and her and Ron wouldn't let him go alone"

"We've got to inform Dumbledore immediately, we must go after them" Arthur said, obviously terrified.

But Severus merely shook his head,

"Arthur you're talking about Hermione Granger. The brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. They'll be untraceable, cloaked under protective spells by now and we won't be able to find them until they want to be found"

**xxxxx**

The forest was dark and damp, strange noises could be heard on the wind as a cruel cold breeze swept between the trees. Harry had pitched the tent in a small clearing that lay so deep in the forest it was unlikely anyone would stumble upon them accidently and in any case Hermione had put up so many charms to hide and protect them that Voldemort himself would have trouble finding them.

Inside the tent, Hermione had forced some food down Ron's throat and tucked him into the bottom bunk – he was still in shock about Pavarti and Neville's deaths but she hoped with some sleep he might snap out of it and start grieving like the rest of them. Harry sat outside the mouth of the tent reading the Marauder's Map.

"I miss Hogwarts" he said as Hermione joined him.

She nodded, "Is that why you chose to camp in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I think so. Hogwarts was my first real home. I guess I just wanted to be close"

They stared out into the dark wilderness before them,

"Ron's going to freak when he realises where we are"

Hermione gave a soft chuckle before turning serious once more,

"Harry I've got to show you something"

With Harry's attention on her, Hermione pulled the ring on the chain out from under her top. Harry's mouth fell open as he examined a the ring.

"You're engaged?!"

Smiling a cold smile, Hermione shook her head.

"How could I promise him that when I knew we were leaving? It would only give him further reason to try and find me now. I just couldn't do it to him Harry"

With a sigh, Harry wrapped his arm around her,

"I'm sorry you've had to sacrifice so much for this war 'Mione. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm so sorry"

**xxxxx**

_Dear Draco,_

_There is little I can say to you to ease your pain. I know this and I am sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry I've made you doubt my love for you but I do love you and I promise the pain I've caused you I'm feeling also. _

_I need to explain before I do this crazy, crazy thing and flee with Harry and Ron. From the first day I met Harry it became my destiny to fight alongside him in this war. I've never had another choice really. I know you would have protected me, I know you would have moved heaven and hell to keep me safe but at the end of the day no one could protect Harry and so I could not just sit by and let him fight this battle alone. _

_So Harry, Ron and I must leave. We've accepted our fates but if you can protect the rest of the Order including you and Blaise then we will. No one else needs to die, no other families shall be torn apart if we can help it. Please forgive me, I'm not abandoning you, I'm protecting you. _

_Despite your anger I know you still love me and its for this reason I am begging you to not try to find me. Accept that I'm fulfilling my destiny and know that you must discover what part in this war you are fated to play in this war and do so. _

_And, if you'll still have me at the end of all this, and I survive this war, I will marry you. I'll marry you the day the war ends, a month later, a year later…whenever you want. You are the love of my life and I will never love anyone as much as I love you and I just hope you know that. _

_I love you. Forever._

_Hermione. _


	45. When You're Gone

44. When You're Gone

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now? **

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too **

**When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**

**Xxxxx**

Slowly, the sun had begun to rise and edges of the Forbidden Forest began to warm, but to the trio of friends hidden deep within the forest's centre there was no light, no warmth and the young witch guarding the entrance to the tent expected it to stay that way. Not long after showing Harry the ring Hermione had taken from Draco's nightstand the young man had fallen asleep right beside her. She'd left him there for an hour or so while she kept watch but when he'd begun to shiver, despite his warm cloak, she's levitated him inside and tucked him into the top bunk. From there, she'd returned to the tent's entry to keep guard.

Although, Hermione had brought many useful books with them she had found that none of them seemed all that appealing anymore. She was more concerned with the constricted feeling in her throat and the twisting of her stomach. She knew what the problem was, she didn't need to bother even considering sneaking into St Mungo's to find a healer brave enough to spend enough time diagnosing her. No, Hermione knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was feeling the effects of a broken heart. A feeling so severe it felt like she'd swallowed a mouthful of broken glass which was slowly tearing her insides apart, that had become lodged in her throat and was slowly but surely cutting off any chance she had of circulating oxygen through her body and in a way, Hermione was glad. She welcomed death now, she welcomed peace and everlasting darkness after what she had done to Draco, to Ginny, to her parents, to the members of the Order, to everyone. She knew Harry was right, she knew they had to go but it wasn't fair that doing the right thing made her feel so wrong, so evil.

With a flick of her wand, which revealed the time, Hermione moved inside the tent to awaken the sleeping boys. She was exhausted, she could feel it in every limb in her body but she knew the fighting had yet to begin and despite her exhaustion, despite her broken heart and despite that fear that had latched onto her heart and begged her to run and hide, she knew she must fight. Gently, she shook Harry awake first. There was no slow return to conscious for him, Harry leapt up and just about fell off the top bunk in shock.

"Sorry" Hermione whispered.

With a shake of his head meant to tell her not to apologise, Harry jumped from the bunk and onto the floor.

"Should we wake him?" he gestured at Ron.

Hermione paused for a minute to think it over. Last night, she'd had to physically put Ron to bed such had been his grief over the death of their friends. She was hoping he'd be better today but there was no guarantee.

"No" she finally decided, "At least not until we've got some breakfast sorted out"

Harry delved into the knapsack he'd brought and pulled from within it a couple of cans of muggle food, some fruit and a bottle of water.

"This is all we've got?" Hermione said holding up a can of baked beans.

Harry shrugged, "It's all I had time to summon while you were settling Ginny down"

Sighing, Hermione set about placing a heating charm on two of the cans.

"We're going to have to come up with a solution to our food shortage" she muttered, "Who knows how long we'll be out here"

**Xxxxx**

The atmosphere within Grimmaud Place was one of chaos. Dumbledore had returned with Molly shortly after Lavender's rescue party to find the house's occupants silent but terribly distressed. Snape had taken the two of them aside to explain the situation. While Dumbledore had nodded along with the information as it was presented to him, Molly had become hysterical. Her eyes had widened in fright, she'd begun to shake and had had to be directed into a seat back in the kitchen.

"They can't – They can't go and fight You-Know-Who on their own! They're only children!"

"We won't be able to find them by now dear" Arthur tried to reason, "Hermione is a very powerful, very clever witch and I am sure she will have taken the preventative measures to make sure we are unable to seek them out"

Ginny watched as her mother began to sob and clutched a hand tightly to her rounding stomach. She felt so totally numb – she'd felt that way since Hermione had settled her in the kitchen and provided her with a cup of tea. Blaise was hovering, she knew he was worried about Harry, Ron and Hermione but he was more worried about her. She knew he was diagnosing her with his eyes, waiting for her to collapse, to endanger their baby but she was going to do no such thing. She'd named Hermione godmother and Hermione had told her to look after her baby and that is exactly what she was going to do. She was going to look after her baby and her husband and Hermione's boyfriend and her family and that is how she would stay sane while her friends stepped up to look death in the eye and –hopefully – defeat it.

**Xxxxx**

Ron woke shortly before lunchtime. He was drowsy and still depressed but finally he was beginning to function. He'd gotten up, cast a cleansing charm over himself and sort out a fresh change of clothes before tucking into some of the warmed can food that Hermione had presented him with.

"I have an idea" Hermione began while Harry and herself watched Ron eat, "About what we're going to do about food… but I think we all need to agree on it first before we try it, it could be dangerous"

"More dangerous then starving to death in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron mumbled.

Hermione nodded, "Certainly… Look... I think our best bet to get food from within the school grounds is to get Harry to summon Dobby. He's still working in the Hogwarts kitchens as far as I know and he's probably our best chance at keeping our presence here a secret without risking starvation or having to wander out into Hogsmede. What do you think?"

Ron remained silent continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Hermione knew he wasn't going to be the problem. Ron was so used to three square meals a day that in a short while he was going to be desperate enough to do anything for some decent food. Harry was the one over which the big question mark lingered. Would he be willing to take the risk? Did he think it was safe enough? Would he want to involve Dobby in their survival? For a long time, Harry was thoughtful. He didn't say a word; he only sat and stared at the entrance way to the tent. Finally, he nodded.

"I don't see how he have a choice. It's too risky to keep sneaking into Hogsmede. That place is going to be crawling with Death Eaters and I only want to have to go in there once and once only. So yes, lets summon Dobby"

A clattering of cutlery caught their attention and Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron who had suddenly gone pale and sat there with his mouth open in shock,

"Ron?" Hermione asked worried, "Ron what's wrong?"

Frantically she looked around the tent trying to see what Ron had seen, what had caused him to suddenly look so fearful. She'd placed every spell, charm, jinx she knew around the tent, there is no way anyone could have gotten in there could they?

"What do you mean once and once only?" Ron demanded of Harry.

Understanding crossed Harry's face and he sighed, "We _are_ going to need to go into Hogsmede. I mean… I have a plan and I think it's a good plan but in order to execute it we're going to need – well we're going to need to look like Death Eaters"

"What plan Harry?"

"We need to know what we're facing. How many Death Eaters, how many other magical species have joined Voldemort's ranks, what kind of orders have they been given and – well really – there is only one way we're going to find that out…"

While Ron looked confused, Hermione gasped,

"You want to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic?"

"We don't really have a choice" Harry argued, "I'm not stupid. I know the three of us don't possibly have a chance in hell of winning this war on our own. We're going to need the Order as back up but I am not going to send them into the final fight unaware. I want to make sure we get them as much information as possible, I want to make sure they can be as prepared as they possibly can be – to minimize the causalities and the only way we can do that is to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic"

"You're insane!" Ron exploded, "You actually want to kill us!"

Hermione watched as Harry's face darkened. That had been a stupid thing for Ron to say, even she knew it. She watched, as what ensued was a terrible argument, which escalated to Harry telling Ron to leave if he thought Harry was so ruthless. It was, however, when Ron actually got up from the table and looked like he seriously might just leave that Hermione intervened.

"Stop it!" She screamed, "Ron sit down"

"But he – "

"SIT DOWN!"

Disgruntled, Ron returned to his chair.

"Now this is exactly what Voldemort wants. He wants us weak – scared, fighting amongst ourselves, trying to flee – we can't give him that satisfaction. We need to stick together. We need to support each other and practice compassion. We're all scared, we're all going to have to face doing things we don't want to do but damn it we're going to do it together or so help me I will jinx the both of you with a stinging hex so painful you'll still be feeling it at your fifth birthday parties!"

She stood strong, hands upon her hips and glared down at the two boys as if daring them to argue with her. They didn't. When this had been established, she sighed.

"Now Harry go outside and call Dobby. If we're going to give your plan some serious discussion we're going to need better food then bake beans, we're going to need a good solid meal in our stomachs".

**Xxxxx**

Draco sat in the courtyard outside at Grimmaud Place. Only two days ago Hermione had organised a small, impromptu wedding for Ginny and Blaise. It had been beautiful and she's put so much thought into it… had she known she was leaving then? How long had this been going on for? How long had Potter and Weasley and herself been preparing this? He'd checked through the boy's room – most of their clothes were gone as were Hermione's, a good number of her school textbooks including anything on DADA, Charms or Potions were also gone. Molly had done a stock take in the kitchen and a bit of non-perishable food was missing too. This trip certainly had not been last minute - they'd known it was coming and they'd been planning for it. How hadn't Draco noticed?

The temperature was beginning to drop; colder nights were definitely upon them now. Draco pulled his sweater a little tighter around himself and brought a cigarette up to his lips to take a drag. He taken Blaise's pack from him now that his best friend was trying to quit and even though he knew Hermione would frown upon him smoking he couldn't help but smirk, she wasn't here to stop him now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Mate you're going to freeze"

Blaise had arrived. Draco shrugged,

"Not really. I've cast a warming charm"

Blaise sighed and tried to take the cigarette from him but Draco held it out of his reach.

"I thought you were trying to quit?"

"I am! But going cold turkey sucks! Come on, just let me have one puff"

Draco handed him the cigarette and commenced staring back out into the courtyard.

"You know" Blaise mused, "A good friend would have tried a little harder to stop me from smoking. A good friend might have even downright refused to hand it over"

"Ha! This may be true but I am not your good friend. I am your smart friend and your smart friend knows that you would have just beaten me to a pulp until I handed over the smoke"

"I am going to quit you know" Blaise muttered.

Draco nodded, "I know mate. I know"

**Xxxxx**

Dobby had been more then pleased to supply the trio with enough food for a good lunch and dinner. He promised to come every day and bring them enough food to give them three square meals. He also promised he would not reveal to anyone the location of their hide out even if Dumbledore himself asked. The trio were happy and confident that Dobby would protect them so with this settled they had begun their plans for the Ministry.

Now, a couple of hours later, in the pitch dark of the night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were crouched behind some thick bushes just on the outskirts of Hogsmede. They were waiting for the switch over of the Death Eaters on guard. They had figured the best time to sneak into the village and take their positions would be when the guards were at their weakest and that had to be at switch over when tired Death Eaters were leaving and reluctant Death Eaters were beginning their shifts. Their awareness would be down for those few minutes and that was when the trio had to move.

"Any minute now" Harry breathed, looking at his watch.

Ron was shuffling from foot to foot during their wait and it was making Hermione very nervous. She was having visions of a Death Eater and coming off a shift only to see a bush moving about and drawing out their wand to investigate. Luckily, though, no one seemed to notice their bush and soon enough red sparks were shot into the air to signal that it was time to switch guards.

"Ok let's go" Hermione whispered.

Quickly and silently, the trio moved toward, each separating to go a different way and target a separate Death Eater. Hermione was aiming for the Death Eater standing guard outside the Rusty Cauldron. She snuck into the alley and took cover behind a garbage bin. For the moment she hid there she couldn't help but notice that this was the very same alley way in which Draco had first kissed her after some creepy man had tried to sexually assault her. She was brought quickly back to reality though when the new guard took up his position, leaning against the wall and using his wand to cast a warming charm upon himself.

Slowly, Hermione crept forward. The plan was to stun the Death Eater, obliviate them and then create a portkey to transport them away from the area. Hermione was dying to take a deep breath to try and calm her shaking nerves but she was afraid that she was in such close proximity to the guard that he'd hear her and turn around. So instead, she concentrated on moving silently while drawing her wand. She waited until she was less then 4 feet away from the Death Eater before whispering,

"Spufety"

Quickly, she jumped out of the way as the frozen man fell backwards and quickly rushed back to behind her garbage can to wait for a second just in case anyone had heard the noise as he fell. After a few moments when no one had arrived, Hermione felt it was safe to act. This time, she took a deep breath confident now that no one would hear her.

"Obliviate" she whispered, wand pointed at the man.

She watched as his frozen eyes glazed over and knew her spell had worked. She bent down to whispered in his ear,

"You've made some very bad choices recently but you're determined to make amends. You've moved to America to start a new life away from all bad influences"

She picked up an old butterbeer bottle as she straightened herself to stand and thought about America as she used her wand to turn the bottle into a portkey. Carefully, she slid the bottle into his frozen hand and muttered,

"Accio Robes"

Seconds later he was rushed away. She was unaware of whether or not it was just the pressure of the situation getting to her or not but suddenly Hermione had to suppress the urge to giggle as she thought of the poor naked man turning up in the middle of the busy streets of America.

"Hermione?"

Petrified, she spun around, wand drawn, only to find Ron standing at the entrance way to the alley holding his own pair of robes and looking suddenly fearful at being at the end of Hermione's wand.

"Merlin Ron! I almost cursed you!"

"Sorry" he whispered, "I forgot where we're supposed to be meeting"

"Come on" she hissed, rolling her eyes at him.

**Xxxxx**

Harry's task had gotten off on the wrong foot from the very beginning. First, he hadn't been able to take cover in the alley way the trio had planned because it had been filled with boxes and in amongst those boxes slept – what Harry assumed to be – another guard who'd probably been drinking on the job and at switch time had been unable to co-ordinate himself enough to make the switch so instead he'd curled up in amongst the boxes. Harry was unsure whether or not the new guard knew this other guy was there. So he'd had to settle for hiding around the corner from the current guard which left him open and exposed should someone else happen to come strolling along.

Next, he'd tried to creep forward in order to gain the element of surprise on this guard but unfortunately this Death Eater appeared to be very switched on and dedicated to his task, he hadn't yet taken his eyes off the main street and so, of course, he'd spotted Harry in a second. A look of glee had crossed his face the moment he'd realised just who he'd caught trying to attack him,

"Well I'll be damned, Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for capturing you!"

The Death Eater had moved forward and Harry had no choice but to draw his wand and attempt to stun him. Unfortunately, this guy was quicker and he'd sent a binding jinx at Harry before he could even utter the stunning spell. Now the Death Eater stood over him, an evil laugh ringing around them as he pointed his wand into Harry neck.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe you'd even be stupid enough to try and enter into Hogsmede let alone attack me Potter. I think I'll have some fun with you before I turn you over to the Dark Lord"

Suddenly, Harry felt the pain of a thousand knifes flowing through his body. He felt his back arch and tears spring to his eyes but he refused to scream lest he alert other Death Eaters and they caught Hermione and Ron. Then, a hot pain seared through his nose and Harry discovered this Death Eater had brought his foot down upon Harry's face.

"Well well well the Boy-Who-Lived does bleed. Its good to know, of course, your mortality will make it all the easier for the Dark Lord to be rid of you."

This entire time, the curse had continued. Harry was thrashing around and could have sworn his entire being was being ripped apart inch by inch. He was loosing his control when it came to keeping silent and knew that any moment he was about to start screaming. He could only hope that Hermione and Ron were well clear of their alleyways by now.

Suddenly, even Harry managed to freeze as he saw a flash of green light. He cringed expecting it to hit him any second, expecting the Death Eater had lost his patience and decided to kill him instead of dragging him all the way to Voldemort. Then, the curse was over and a huge weight came crashing down upon him. In a second, strong hands were there struggling to lift the body from Harry and helping him to sit up. Harry looked up at Ron in shock only to see his friend's face reflecting the very same emotion. Slowly, they both looked over at Hermione who stood there, frozen, in the middle of the street, wand drawn and suddenly looking very afraid.

"Oh Merlin! What have I done?!" she whispered.


	46. If Today Was Your Last Day

Hi all,

Sorry for the delay but thank you to those that have kept reviewing and letting me know they're eagerly awaiting my next chapter. I certainly hope it doesn't disappoint. I suppose there is not much more else to say. We don't much much longer to go now.

For those interested in reading more of my writings, I've begun posting on Adult Fan Fiction. I've posted one oneshot on there and one other story that I'm working on just randomly when I feel like it. I will warn you now… they are a fair bit smuttier so please don't check them out unless you're prepared for the smut. I am under the same name on that site though if you are interested.

Finally, some translations just in case (although I think you'll work them all out anyway cos you're all so smart )

MM – Ministry of Magic OoP – Order of the Pheonix

DEs – Death Eaters Ha - Harry

YKW – You Know Who H - Hermione

R – Ron HQ – Headquarters

Much love,

Straight

PS. The song = If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback.

**Xxxxx**

**Against the grain should be a way of life **

**What's worth the price is always worth the fight **

**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try **

**So live like you're never living twice**

**If today was your last day**

**and tomorrow was too late **

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday? **

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

Every muscle in Hermione's body had frozen. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She didn't even think she was breathing. All she knew was what she'd seen – some big thug of a Death Eater had been cursing Harry, hurting him, and then suddenly a flash of green light and the Death Eater was dead. She knew by her stance, by the way her wand was so expertly aimed, that she'd killed him, that she'd ended his life but she couldn't even remember casting the killing curse. She felt someone shaking her, someone pushing her – making her move. Everything was blurred – she knew this person was talking to her but she couldn't hear them, not coherently anyway. She could remember that the night air had been cold, they'd been shivering behind a bush not long ago, but now, now Hermione couldn't feel a thing. She didn't know if it was hot, cold, warm, cool or anything. She didn't know if the other Death Eaters had seen the green light and were on their way – she just didn't know.

Suddenly, she was pushed towards Harry and the person's muffled voice told her to do something but she had no idea what. She could now pick up though, that this muffled person's voice was sounding very panicked, they sounded very scared. Trying to understand, she looked down at Harry and realized then, that the muffled voice must be Ron. Harry was also saying something to her, was reaching out to her but she couldn't process it. She looked towards the last direction she'd heard the muffled voice and watched as Ron bent over the body of the dead Death Eater. Then suddenly, a sharp pain was felt on her wrist and Hermione turned sharply back towards Harry. Whatever he'd done, it had hurt but it had also worked. She could begin to feel the coldness of the night creeping back into her and she slowly begun to realize that she was shaking.

"Hermione! Help me up!"

She was almost shocked that she'd been able to hear Harry but she was also relieved that she could. Harry was still reaching to her but Hermione now knew what to do. She grabbed his wrist firmly and helped to bring him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Harry was weak and she could feel him leaning against her – trying not to but failing all the same. Ron was beside them in a second and moving to support Harry from the other side.

"Lets get out of here" he panted.

Hermione knew she was going to have to apparate them but she was afraid. She knew she couldn't screw it up and she was still so unfocused. The trio were moving slowly through the alley way and Hermione knew the boys couldn't afford her anymore stalling time. She knew the chances of their capture were dramatically rising every second more they spent in Hogsmede.

"Ok" she breathed.

Their little huddle came to a stop and Hermione closed her eyes tightly. Forcing herself to think of their little tent in the middle of the Forbidden Forest on the edges of Hogwarts. Their home – Hogwarts – where they'd once felt so safe. She concentrated really hard and then '**CRACK'**. They were gone.

**Xxxxx**

It had been a week since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the Order and Ginny spent every waking moment caring for the residents of the household. There was nothing else she could do. If she stopped, tried to relax then she would think of them and that only served to terrify her. So instead, Ginny cleaned and cooked and let Tonks show her how to sew the muggle way. She spent hours quietly observing Draco. He put forward a calm, controlled front but she knew he was secretly falling apart inside. She could hear him up at all hours of the night moving around, she watched him move around the library studying old maps of Wizarding England when he thought no one knew where he was – he was a mess. On several occasions, Ginny had tried to talk to him but he only became defensive and sprouted off some crap about trusting Hermione. But Ginny knew that trusting Hermione wasn't the problem – they all trusted Hermione – but that didn't stop the rest of them from being terrified for her safety as well as Harry and Ron's.

"Babe you need to eat something"

Ginny looked up from the table she'd been scrubbing to find Blaise standing over her. He looked tired, she decided, he wasn't getting enough sleep obviously worrying himself sick over her and Draco. Blaise had taken up the role of everyone's keeper – he made sure they ate, bathed, slept, drank enough water, had clean clothes. He'd become a father and his child wasn't even born yet. For a moment, Ginny thought about arguing with him but then she realized she couldn't actually remember if she'd had breakfast or not. So instead, she put down the cloth and allowed Blaise to usher her into the kitchen where he'd obviously got Molly to prepare for her a rather large breakfast. She knew she'd never be able to eat it all but she hoped that maybe she could con him into eating some of it too. After all, they'd all be lost if they lost their keeper.

**Xxxxx**

It had been a week since the trio had entered Hogsmede and since Hermione had killed someone. She'd spent the first two days of their return to the safety of their tent curled up in her bunk, shaking, having terrible nightmares, running a fever, muttering strangely and crying. She hadn't been aware of it but during these two days Harry and Ron had taken it in turns to make sure that someone was always by her side. They had wrapped her in so many layers of cloaks and transfigured blankets that Ron had worried she was going to overheat but Harry had insisted they continue. Once upon a time, back in the muggle world, he'd read about shock and how it could kill people. He knew that doctors and emergency workers always tried to keep shock patients warm and so they did all they could to ensure Hermione was just about melting.

On day three of their return to the tent, Hermione had suddenly awoken from her near comatose state and asked Ron if they had anything to eat. Several different choices of food had been thrown in front of her – all provided by a very concerned Dobby – but Hermione chosen to stick with the Sheppard 's pie, taking Harry's advise that she should probably try and eat some kind of protein. It was only once she'd eaten, cleaned herself and changed her clothes that Hermione learnt just how busy the boys really had been. They had, of course, been caring for her but on their small breaks they had also begun planning the trios major break in to the Ministry of Magic. Whoever wasn't on Hermione shift, had been stationed outside the Ministry taking note of the schedule of the Death Eaters, how they got in, how they got out and everything they did in between.

On Day Four of their return to the tent, Hermione had joined them on an entire group stake out. They'd spent 24 hours in a secured hide away right outside the Ministry of Magic building. There, they had finalized any questionable details about the Death Eaters movements and begun to work on their own entry strategy.

Day Five had been spent back in the Forbidden Forest going over background stories, altering the Death Eater's robes to fit and working on last minute attacking and defensive spells should they need to protect themselves or each other. Between the three of them, they had drawn out a rough map of the Ministry of Magic and highlighted certain areas they thought they might to safe to use for cover should they need to.

They had been back outside the Ministry on Day Six crouching in their hiding spot. This time they had their Death Eater robes with them as they checked, double checked and triple checked the plan. They'd had no idea who the three Death Eaters had been who they'd robbed of their robes but they'd had to assume that since they hadn't recognized the Death Eaters that they must not be that important and that other Death Eaters probably wouldn't know their names either.

At the stroke of midnight, when Day Six had ticked over to Day Seven, dressed in their acquired robes, the trio had begun to move.

Surprisingly enough, getting into the Ministry had not been as hard as they had foreseen. There were no security checks, not even guards standing at the doorway. It only went to show how egotistical the whole Dark Arts movement was, Hermione thought, that they thought themselves terrifying enough to assume that no one was going to try and invade them. Once they were inside, they moved into a smaller room to the side that Ron had remembered used to house the Ministry night-guards. After such an easy entrance, the trio were hardly surprised to find it empty. They removed their masks and Hermione pulled out her wand to charm the room locked and silenced,

"Ok" Harry spoke, "Its go time. We need to split up. Ron, you head down to the old court rooms and see what is going on down there, take note of anything and everything. Hermione, you head up to the top levels, BE CAREFUL we know that is going to be Voldemort's inner circle's level, observation only. I'm going to head to the middle levels to check out the offices there, we are only here to collect information remember. Don't engage anyone unless you absolutely have to. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. If we're not all back in 2 hours, wait one more hour, then get out of here and head back to our tent. Ok. Good luck guys!"

**Xxxxx**

Hermione made sure her Death Eater mask was securely in place before she waited a few minutes after the boys had left the room. The last thing they wanted was to draw attention to themselves by making the spectacle of three Death Eaters stepping out of the one small cramped room at once.

She moved confidently towards the elevators. After their rescue mission to the Ministry in 5th year she knew exactly where she was going. Stepping inside she was relieved to find the elevator empty. She pressed the button to the top floor and waited silently as she felt it begin to move. As she made her accent, her thoughts strayed back to Grimmaud Place. She was certain the house's occupants had done nothing reckless in the two weeks since they'd left as surely the trio's stake out of the Ministry would have informed them if the Death Eaters had managed to catch any of the Order members or the two missing offspring of their colleagues. She hoped they were safe and remained that way too. The elevator came to a halt and a light 'ding' was heard as the doors opened. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped out and onto the top floor.

In truth, she'd expected the top floor to look completely different. She'd expected the Death Eaters to come in and do a complete renovation on the place but she'd been wrong. The same white, bright hallways and charmed cheery windows still existed, really the place looked no different, well except that the floor's staff now moved around in black robes and scary looking masks – she'd blend right in.

She'd only moved three maybe four steps when suddenly a rather large male Death Eater stepped out in front of her.

"You're not from this floor" he spoke, roughly, "What are you doing up here?"

She'd been prepared for this, Hermione tried to tell herself. They'd known the Death Eaters **must** have some kind of security lurking around the place, even if they weren't stationed right at the front doors. Still, it didn't make supplying the cover the three of them had worked out any less stressful.

"I'm from the 3rd floor" she supplied, "I'm Travers niece. He sent me to deliver a message to Ms Lestrange.

The big Death Eater paused for a moment, checking a clipboard held in his hand,

"Ms Lestrange is not on this level today. She's over seeing the building lock down procedure down in the basement"

The basement, aka the old courtrooms, Hermione's heart suddenly seized with fear for Ron.

"The lock down?" she managed to force out, concentrating on maintaining the confidant edge to her tone.

"Yes the lock down" the Death Eater replied, "Where have you been you stupid girl that you don't know about the lock down?"

Hermione puffed out her chest like she'd seen Draco do a million times and responded quite rudely –

"I was on a raid last night with my uncle, not that it is any of **your** business you low-level con artist. Now tell me about the raid or I'll use you as target practice for being so rude"

She pulled out her wand to illustrate her point. It had been a risk, she conceded, using Travers as an excuse for her ignorance. For all she knew, Travers **had** been in the building last night, perhaps even hanging out with his favourite security guard… but she had to hope that he hadn't been. The guard eyed her for a minute before he sighed,

"The Dark Lord has requested that as of this afternoon we lock down this building. He plans to launch a mass attack on a location assumed to be the Headquarters to the Order of the Pheonix and he doesn't want to risk them invading us here should their survivors choose to retaliate. He fears loosing too many lower level supporters so close to his battle against Harry Potter"

"I see" Hermione replied coldly, "Well then, I shall seek out Ms Lestrange down in the basement then and see to it next time we cross paths that you mind your tongue. I'm going to assume someone of your position – a lowly security guard – is not even a Pureblood but just a wannabe Half-Blood am I right?"

When the guard chose to glare at her instead of responding, Hermione nodded her head,

"I thought so" she sneered.

Then without so much as another word she turned and moved straight back towards the elevator. With that guard there, her every hope of surveying the Top Level had been crushed. She'd have to now move to the basement in the hopes of finding Ron.

**Xxxxx**

"Hurry up Goyle! We need this building locked up by sundown! I will not be responsible for disappointing the Dark Lord this evening. If we have not accomplished this task by then I am going to turn you over to him!"

Ron stood silently in the background watching as Bellatrix Lestrange stomped round the bottom floor ordering around her fellow Death Eaters. He kept speaking about a 'lock down' and whatever it was Ron knew it was not a good thing. Harry, Hermione and himself had planned to be out of the Ministry just after twilight but listening to Bellatrix Ron's heart began to sink as he realized this was definitely not going to be possible.

"And you!" she said turning towards him, "Who are you?"

"Antioch Carrow ma'am" he replied, quickly.

"Carrow huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "Of what relation are you to Amycus and Alecto?"

"Second cousin ma'am"

For a moment, Bellatrix studied him twirling her wand in her finger tips. Finally, she seemed to decided that he was not lying and that the Corrow could possible have a second cousin she had not heard about.

"Well Antioch. I have a task for you. I'm going to need you to deliver a message for me to Cadmus Nettle, he's doing security up on the top floor today, tell him that I'm moving the lock down ahead by one hour. Have you got that Antioch? Cos if you get it wrong you'll be sorry"

"Yes Ma'am" Ron replied.

He waited a second more to make sure Bellatrix was finished speaking to him before he moved back towards the elevator. He guess he'd just have to meet up with Hermione on the top floor.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione felt the elevator shudder as it reached the bottom floor. She had been preparing to step out when another Death Eater stepped in. A quick glance at him told her it was Ron but there was no way to be certain.

"Wrong floor" she grunted and the other Death Eater pressed the button to the top floor.

Why would Ron be going up to the top floor? She'd have to find out if it was him she decided.

"Rats tail" she muttered only just loud enough for him to hear.

As part of their split up mission, Hermione had insisted they come up to passwords to reveal their presence to another. If Ron responded with 'knotgrass' then it was him. If he didn't Hermione could pass it off as muttering to herself something she had forgotten.

She waited a minute but finally breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him reply,

"Knotgrass"

"Oh thank god. Ron what are you doing here?" she demanded.

He turned to face her, his Death Eater mask concealing his face,

"Bellatrix sent me up to the top floor with a message to the security guard up there. What are you doing here?"

"The security guard directed me down to the basement when I told him I had a message for Bellatrix"

"Oh" Ron replied, "Hermione what are we going to do about this lock down? I have to tell the security guard that Bellatrix is moving it forward an hour. There is no way we are going to be able to get out of here!"

Hermione nodded. She'd realized this already. They were in a very bad position. The three of them could literally not have chosen a worst day to invade the Ministry. They were trapped and that is the one thing they did not want to be, not when they had Harry with them. The elevator kept moving as Hermione desperately tried to think of a plan. They needed to get out of the Ministry, they needed to warn the Order of the attack and they needed to get to safety. She was beginning to realize options one and three were going to be near possible now but perhaps they could still warn the Order?

"I've got a plan" she told Ron, "Quickly. Give me your message to give to the security guard. He thinks I've just been down in the basement. Its not such a stretch to believe that she might send me back up to him with a message"

"And what am I going to do?" Ron asked.

"You're going to get off on the second floor and find the Ministry's Owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore and warn him that Voldemort is planning a large scale attack on what he assumes to be their Order's Headquarters. There is no way for us to know if he has actually found the Headquarters or not. Tell Dumbledore the Ministry is Voldemort's Headquarters and that we have managed to get inside but now can not leave. I'll find you at the Owlery in a minute"

With few minutes to spare, Hermione reached out and pressed the button to the second floor as Ron told her the message he'd been asked to deliver to Cadmus Nettle. Seconds later, the doors to the elevator opened and Ron got out.

**Xxxxx**

"Cadmus Nettle is it?" Hermione asked smugly as she approached the top floor security guard once more.

"Not you again" he muttered under his breath but Hermione heard him.

"I've got a message to deliver you from Ms Lestrange"

At hearing this, Cadmus drew himself up attempting to look important. He watched Hermione waiting for the message impatiently. It was obvious of his dislike for her.

"Well spit it out then" he grunted.

Hermione smirked, channeling Draco she hoped, "Ms Lestrange wished for me to inform you that she's moving the lock down forward by an hour and she trusts you will adjust your schedule appropriately"

He frowned, "Is that it?"

Hermione nodded, "That's it. So get to it Cadmus. With the lock down happening soon none of us have time to sit down contemplating the meaning of life… even wannabe Half-Bloods"

She didn't bother to wait around for his response, she was sure it wouldn't be nice and frankly she was anxious to get back to Ron. Despite his father's employment at the Ministry, Ron was not very familiar with the building lay out and she feared he'd find trouble before he found the Owlery.

**Xxxxx**

She was wrong. Ron had managed to find the Owlery easily enough and had even managed to snag a piece of parchment and a quill on his way. Now he sat, crouched on the floor, scribbling out a message to his old Headmaster in what he hoped was a legible script.

_Sir,_

_Have managed to infiltrate MM. Being used as YKW's headquarters. DEs in full scale planning mode – attack on the OoP. HQ of OoP supposedly discovered – uncomfirmed. Rumored to be large attack. Prepare. _

_MM gone into lock down. Will be impossible for Ha, H & myself to leave. Give love to everyone… just in case. _

_R. _

He jumped as suddenly the door to the Owlery swung open and Hermione entered inside hissing, "Rats Tails". He responded with his password once more and she moved forward, pulling the letter from his hand and reading it over carefully.

"Good job Ron" she whispered and move to attach it to the leg of a waiting owl.

"Wait 'Mione. Won't they check it? The outgoing post I mean?"

She turned to him and grasped his hand,

"No" she replied softly, "They are much to confidant to believe we'd break into here just to send an owl. Stay brave Ron. We've got to get this sent and go and meet Harry".

"How?" he hissed.

"The DA coins. Harry and I still carry ours. I sent him a message to meet back at the security station"

She released the owl out of the window, grabbed Ron's hand and they made their way off the second floor.

**Xxxxx**

Harry stood inside the guard's security station pacing. He'd received Hermione's message on the little bronze coin in his pocket and immediately made his way back to their meeting point. His mission had been a complete and utter failure. He'd been able to find out nothing except that **something** was going down and all the Death Eaters seemed to be in a major rush because of it. He was worried. He hoped Ron was ok. He'd heard word that Bellatrix was down in the old courtrooms but he didn't know why.

Perhaps invading the Ministry had been a bad idea, he thought to himself, perhaps there were other way they could have found out information about Voldemort's plans. He shook his head, deep down inside, he knew there wasn't. Oh they could have taken a hostage, he supposed, tortured it for information – it'd be no less then what any Death Eater would deserve but he knew none of them three of them really had the ability to do that. They were compassionate people, they empathized and would never have been able to get over causing someone that kind of pain… even a Death Eater.

The station door burst open and two Death Eaters stepped inside.

"Screechsnap" he spoke.

"Knotgrass"

"Rats Tail"

The two Death Eaters replied and Harry relaxed and pulled off his masks. The other two followed suit as Hermione once more warded and armed the door.

"We need to get out of here" Harry spoke.

But Ron shook his head, "We can't mate. We're trapped"

"Trapped?" Harry demanded.

Hermione nodded, coming to stand beside him,

"The Death Eaters are locking down the building Harry. In a few minutes no one will be coming in or out. They've already stationed guards at just about all the doors. Unfortunately, we're not going anywhere".

"They're planning to launch an attack on the Order. We've sent an owl warning Dumbledore. All we can do now is hope that it gets there in time"

"They know the Headquarters location?" Harry demanded, now worried.

"We're not sure. They certainly seem to think they do." Hermione responded, softly, "But there is nothing we can do anymore except try to wait it out and keep ourselves safe. We've done everything we can possibly do"

She watched as slowly the reality of the situation began to dawn on Harry. They were trapped. They couldn't get out and this may very well be it for them.

"Come on" she said quietly, leading him over to the wall and helping him to sit down against it.

"For now we're ok" she soothed, "For now we're hidden, protected by wards and charms and – hopefully – that is enough"

"But what about the Order?" he whispered.

Hermione said nothing for a moment. Draco's face flashed before her eyes as she thought of the impending attack. Did the Death Eaters know their Headquarters? Had they found a way past Dumbledore's spells? Would everyone they loved lifes suddenly be put on the line, all their hope resting on the wings of one little owl flying fast towards number 12 Grimmaud Place? Yes, she decided but there was nothing they could do. They were trapped, they couldn't get out and all that was left to do now was hope and pray that if an attack came, the Order and its house's residents would be ready.

"There's nothing we can do for them now" she whispered back to him.

Then, suddenly, a crackle in the magic around them brought Hermione to her feet, her wand drawn as the door to their little haven was roughly wrenched open and in the doorway stood their worst nightmare. Bellatrix Lestrange with a group full of reinforcements, wand drawn and an evil smirk across her face.

"Well well well" she cackled.


	47. I'll Give My Life For You

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have stood by me the last couple of months waiting patiently while I struggled to find the inspiration (and nerve) to write this chapter. I hope its everything you've been waiting for and more.

I'd like to especially dedicate this chapter to an angel named **TheSpoiltOne**. I'm not sure who you are but I accidently stumbled across your review of my story at "The Writer's Coffee Shop" and I was touched! Please know that you gave me the final push over the line to get this chapter finished! If you're reading this, I'd like it very much if you could send me a message so I could thank you more sincerely!

Straight

xx

**Xxxxx**

"As long as you can have your chance,

I swear I'll give my life for you"

(Miss Saigon)

**Xxxxx**

Acceptance.

In all the moments of spare thought Hermione had occupied recently, when she'd imagined the day when Harry, Ron and herself would have to face this situation, Hermione had never expected to feel acceptance. It was not every day that one was faced with Bellatrix Lestrange, the women responsible for the capture and toture of poor dead Neville's parents, the woman who had so easily murdered her own cousin, the woman responsible for the unimaginable agony unleashed upon her best friend, her boyfriend, her friends. No, it wasn't every day that you found yourself faced with this monster but in all the times Hermione had imagined it, she'd expected anger, fear, panic, despair… anything but acceptance.

In a way though, Hermione was thankful for acceptance. It allowed her to keep a clear head, to wordlessly and wandlessly place protective bubbles, like Dumbledore had taught them, around Harry and Ron. They must be protected, she told herself again and again.

"I knew I'd find you sooner or later Potter" Bellatrix spat, "but I never dreamed it would be because you were stupid enough to march yourself right into our Headquarters. You really do have a death wish don't you?"

For his part, Harry remained silent. There was nothing to say, there was no point in partaking in her verbal sparing. It would only serve to anger her further and Harry couldn't risk the psycho bitch taking it out on Hermione and Ron. They were already going to die because of him, what more could he ask of them?

"And you" Bellatrix continued, turning to Hermione, "How is my dear sweet nephew? Have you been using your filthy mudblood body to keep him company all this time. I shouldn't be surprised. Mudbloods have no further use. The fact that everyone seems to credit you as the brains of this particular operation is just laughable"

"You don't speak to her" Ron hissed.

"Oh is that you Weasley? Of course it is. My favourite little blood traitor. I'm going to ask the Dark Lord to hand you to me as a reward. I'll enjoy nothing more then spilling every single last drop of your traitorous blood"

"No!" Hermione hissed at Harry as she felt him begin to charge forward.

He stilled and Hermione diverted her full attention back to Bellatrix.

"You're off your bloody rocker Bellatrix. You're drunk with power but both you and I know that you are of no significance as to our presence here today. You are nothing more then scum. You are lower then the Muggleborns you condem, not even worthy of cleaning the shit of muggles. So why don't you stop blabbering and just take us to Voldemort already? We both know you can't actually touch us now can you? Under orders aren't you?"

"No know nothing you filth little mudblood" Bellatrix screeched.

"I know **everything**!" Hermione snapped in a voice so quiet it might very well have been a whisper, "I know **everything**. I know that if you had been given permission to harm us that Ron and myself would be dead by now and Harry not far behind us. I know that you would not be **trusted** with such a task. So get fucking moving then. We have no more time for a bitch so far down the pecking order"

She'd known it was coming. Hermione had deliberately baited her, Bellatrix, because she knew the witch would not be able to hold her temper. She watched as Bellatrix gave a nasty flick with her wand and sent a 'cruio' Hermione's way and on the inside Hermione was smiling because she'd known it was coming. At the last second, Hermione held up her hand, wordlessly and wandlessly, deflecting the curse which rebounded and hit Bellatrix square in the chest. The witch dropped to the ground, knocked by the power of her own curse and screamed. In a flash, Hermione pulled out her own wand and pointed it at the group of reinforcements that had stood behind their fallen leader.

"Move" she growled.

In a hushed tone she told Harry and Ron to stay close behind her and she charged forward, watching as the group of Death Eaters disbanded to let them through.

"Well you're quite done Bellatrix, we'd like to see Voldemort now" Hermione declared, "That is… unless you're too weak to stand"

Bellatrix spluttered on the ground for a minute before pulling herself to her feet, Hermione knew she would, and stomped forward, fully intent on cursing Hermione once more but Hermione held up her hand.

"Surely you don't wish to end up on your back in front of your entourage twice in the one hour? I'm sure by now you've realized I'm a lot more powerful then you'd assumed Lestrange"

Hermione watched the internal battle Bellatrix was obviously suffering. She **had** underestimated her and she **didn't** want her little band of cronies to potentially see her fall again but she was so angry. Finally, she snarled,

"Before this night to done Mudblood I am going to single handedly strip every single piece of flesh from your bones"

"I'll look forward to it" Hermione replied.

"Surround them" Bellatrix snapped at her entourage, "Let none of them out of your sight. If they try to escape, kill them"

One last withering look at Hermione and Bellatrix lead the way back into the Lobby of the Ministry of Magic and down the narrow path towards the courtrooms.

**Xxxxx**

"_I've never had another choice really"_

The words from Hermione's letter kept circling through his mind as Dumbledore spoke. Not 5 minutes ago, he'd assembled everyone in number 12 into the library, not 3 minutes ago the rest of the Order members had arrived and not 1 minute ago, Dumbledore had told them all about the letter he had just received from Weasley telling him of a planned attack upon the Order's Headquarters.

"The trio are stuck inside the Ministry of Magic. It has been used as we'd suspected, it is Tom Riddle's headquarters"

"Trapped!" Molly cried, she was inconsolable.

Draco watched as she barely managed to keep herself stable on her chair, he watched as Arthur was unable to come to his wife's aid as he himself tried to process the information, he watched as Blaise crossed the room to support his mother-in-law.

"We have a choice" Dumbledore continued, "Ron told us that Tom Riddle has locked down the Ministry as he feared an attack from our side but there are ways inside. Ways that Tom will not have considered, his ignorance is such"

"Well then lets stop blabbering about it and get moving" Moody growled, "Lets end this blasted war once and for all"

"Alistair you know this end of this war rests on more then just our ability to battle the forces of evil. It end of this war lies solely on Harry and the ability of Ron and Hermione to protect him, help him. We need to take them into consideration"

"Albus, every minute that we stand here speaking about it, Harry, Ron and Hermione could be getting closer and closer to death. They've confirmed Voldemort's headquarters, they've told us they are trapped inside. We can not stand here and discuss the finer details when our inaction may be signing their death certificates as we speak"

"_I know you still love me and it's for this reason to not try to find me"_

Well sorry Hermione, Draco thought, but I never agreed to inaction. I never agreed to let you run off and kill yourself without me trying to stop you.

"I'm going" he spoke up, "I'm not going to sit here any longer and do nothing"

"Draco – " Dumbledore began

"No!" Draco answered firmly, "I am going. That is it. Hermione is out there and she is in danger. That's the end of the story for me. I am going to go and find her"

"I'm right behind you" Blaise seconded.

"No Blaise" Ginny cried, "Please!"

The strong Italian boy turned to face his young wife, his face full of sorrow,

"I'm sorry Gin but I have to go with Draco. I can't let him do this allow"

"He won't be alone boy" Moody growled, "I'll be right beside him"

"As will I" Arthur spoke softly, "My sons and daughter are out there"

Sons and Daughter, Draco realized, only went to show how Arthur felt about the young trio that were currently held captive in the Ministry.

"Tonks you will run with Ginny and the baby won't you?" Molly whispered.

Tonks nodded and Molly sighed, "Alright then. I will need a moment to find my wand"

This is what they had all been waiting for. Draco watched as Order member after Order member pulled their wands, removed from their person any personal artifacts that would not be required in battle and took a moment of silence to ready themselves. This, Draco realized, was what true heroes looked like, people who were scared, people who had families and responsibilities, people who perhaps had the best of reasons not to fight but were prepared to do so anyway, to see justice, to protect people they loved.

True heroes.

**Xxxxx**

Hermione didn't know where she was finding the bravery. Perhaps it was the acceptance again? She'd been listening to herself during her confrontation with Bellatrix and she'd wondered where this person had come from. She supposed from a desperate need to want to protect Harry and Ron. She was still managing to keep a protective bubble around each of them, keeping it invisible, the spell was only short term and she had to keep casting it but she did and she would for as long as she could. She could feel herself tiring, she was using a lot of magic. On top of her constant spell recasting, she'd also decided to use wandless and wordless magic for as long as she could. It made her look like a strong opponent and provided her with an edge of advantage if she was able to intimidate those lower Death Eaters - which so far she'd been able to.

"I'm sorry guys" she whispered to Harry and Ron, "I know I've brought us right before him but I figured it was better we die on our feet then on our knees"

"No blame Hermione" Ron whispered, though she could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'd never blame you Hermione" Harry muttered, "But if you and Ron get the chance to escape, take it. The moment we are brought before Voldemort you know my time has come. The two of you might still be able to get away"

"Such falsehoods Potter" Bellatrix snapped, "I will not rest until the blood of all three of you cretins flows across those courtroom floors"

They were moving through the courtroom hallways now and Hermione watched as Death Eaters they passed gazed on in awe. Hermione, Harry and Ron wore no disguises and with their acquired masks no longer covering their faces each and every Death Eater was free to see who Bellatrix Lestrange had finally caught.

They stopped before the doorway to the largest, most grand courtroom in the whole Ministry and Hermione, suddenly, felt the familiar spike of fear race through her heart. This was it, she knew it was, the moment those doors were open she would literally have to look death in the face, she would watch her friends die, she would want to die herself and she would die praying. Praying for so many things, for the undoubtable pain who would experience to stop, for Harry and Ron to be safe although she knew it to be impossible, for Draco to flee, for her parents to forget her existence rather then have to live with the pain of their daughter they'd lost, for her families of all shapes and sizes to find peace, to find safety, to find the acceptance she'd clung to so desperately not seconds ago.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, whispered to every single person she knew.

**Xxxxx**

Of course they were using the Muggle London entrance to the Ministry, Draco scoffed. It was so simple that it was mind boggling. When Dumbledore had said that the Dark Lord would have mistaken an entrance, Draco has assumed it to be a spell, not a literal doorway. But then, he supposed, the entrance was in **Muggle** London and what business would the Dark Lord or any of his followers have being in a Muggle city in order to happen upon such an entrance.

"Hold on Hermione" he whispered.

He prayed silently to Merlin that she was safe, that she wasn't captured or tortured, that this was all just one big nightmare but he knew when the elevator stopped, at the entrance to the basement courtrooms as Arthur had advised, that Draco would have to face reality. That he would have to realize that the threat was very real, that Hermione really was in danger, and that he, Draco, was finally going to have to choose a side in this war.

**Xxxxx**

"Harry Potter!"

Bellatrix shoved the three of them forward hard, obviously hoping to bring them to their knees but the boys were more nimble then that and Ron discretely caught the back of Hermione's robes to steady her. She was still placed firmly in front of them and despite Ron's urgent tugging she refused to move. She was exactly where she planned to be.

"And of course Miss Granger – the brightest witch of her age – ah and young Mr Weasley. You really have captured the entire trio haven't you my pet?" Voldemort cooed, referring to Bellatrix.

"My lord" She replied, bowing her head to him.

"And where is, do tell Miss Granger, are our favourite sons? What have you done with Draco and Blaise?"

Hermione glanced to the right and saw Lucius and Narcissa standing proudly inside Voldemort's circle, blank looks upon their faces as their Lord circled the trio.

"Do you mean to tell me you've misplaced your followers Lord?" Hermione questioned him, "I'm sure **I've** no idea where they are. Perhaps they have been hidden, perhaps you have traitors amongst your lot"

"You dare to answer him back!" Bellatrix screamed, "You dare to disrespect our Lord?"

She made to curse Hermione but Voldemort held up a hand,

"Enough Bella. Calm yourself. Miss Granger my source tells me you know **exactly** where they are. That you have from the beginning. You'd die to save a bunch of blood traitors?"

"Blood traitors is a rather loose term Tom" Harry answered, "Betrayal does not mean to same to you as it may to me but do share with us your source? I'd like to look upon the face of the person we so trusted"

Hermione watched the red eyes of this psychotic murder narrow with glee. He would enjoy this she realized. She watched him motion for his ally to step forward.

"Arion" She groaned as he stepped forward, "They were right"

The boy stopped, his gaze falling upon Hermione.

"You read my family history Hermione. Your boyfriend warned you countless times of my past. How could you believe I would be destined to pick any other path?"

"I trust in conscience. I trust in the good in people!" Hermione screamed back at him.

But her despair was only met by the cruel laughter of a madman.

"And that is why" the Voldemort hissed, "The light side can never prevail. For as long as we except the consequences of weak breeding, of inferior blood, our magical race can never return to the strength we once reigned with"

"You delusional fuck!" Ron shouted, "Your blood is no purer then Harry's or Hermione's. You're a halfblood! A liar and a betrayer of your own race! You're scum!"

She knew it was coming, much like with Bellatrix, Hermione just knew and she did the only thing she could do. She threw herself across the floor, tackling Ron to the ground so the beam of green light narrowly missed him. Then, suddenly, the battle had begun. Death Eater's broke ranks, swarming around them, wands drawn as Hermione desperately glanced around for Harry. He'd drawn his own wand and was standing before Ron and Hermione, a look for determination set on his features.

"It doesn't have to be this way Tom" he spoke loudly, "We do not have to fight"

"Oh?" Voldemort responded, "Please Harry, do share"

Hermione watched, she watched as Harry sighed and something left him. His shoulders sagged and, suddenly, he seemed so small, so tired.

"I'll surrender" he spoke, this time more quietly, "I'll surrender if you will let Ron and Hermione go"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling herself to her feet, "Shut up Harry! No!"

All Hermione could hear was the blood pounding in her ears as she desperately tried to push herself in front of her friend once more. When had this all gotten so out of control? When had Harry no longer been sheltered behind her? How could she get him to stop talking, stop pushing her away, why wouldn't he let her be his sacrifice? Didn't he understand that if he died and she continued to live that no wouldn't really live at all? She knew it, they were linked somehow, and she knew if she had to lose Harry, she'd lose herself in the process.

Somewhere in the background she heard a bang, it didn't sound very loud but she noticed, somewhere in the back of her mind, that it drew the attention of the Death Eaters, that Ron cried out but she didn't know why. She watched as Voldemort sneered and she took pause for a minute, because Harry was yelling at someone but it wasn't her and it wasn't Ron and it definitely wasn't Voldemort.

She watched as Harry summed up some strength. He was preparing to expel it but she didn't know how or on what until Harry pushed her, he pushed her hard and she stumbled back at the force of it. She stumbled back into someone, someone who wrapped their arms around her and began trying to drag her away and then, Hermione clicked, she knew the smell, she knew the feel of the arms and that's when she began screaming,

"Draco no! Let me go! He's going to fight him! I have to be there! Stop Draco! STOP!"

"Dumbledore's with him Hermione! Dumbledore's there! I can't have you around him! I can't!"

She was kicking and hitting him, trying desperately to break his hold on her as she watched Harry and Voldemort begin to circle one another. She watched as Dumbledore stood behind Harry, his wand outdrawn but he was doing nothing, why wasn't he stopping them? Where was Ron?

Then, her foot connected with Draco's knee and she felt it crack, she felt it dislocate and she knew she was free. Free only for a second but if she moved quick enough she knew she'd out run Draco's seeker reflexes as he was blinded by the pain. And the second was all she needed, she bolted and Draco was forced to let her go.

"Hermione no!" he screamed, starting to give chase.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A force hit her hard and for a second Hermione thought it was the curse, she felt her body fall and hit the hard stone of the ground, she felt a heavy weight fall on top of her, crush her, knock the wind out of her and for another single second Hermione saw black, nothing but black, but just as suddenly as the darkness had consumed her, the light reappeared and Hermione was able to shift the heavy weight off herself.

"Hermione stay down!" Draco roared, standing over the top of her, wand drawn but not pointed at her.

A short distance away stood Narcissa Malfoy, her wand still pointed at the exact spot Hermione had stood a second ago, panting heavily with anger. Narcissa had tried to kill her. Glancing down, Hermione felt herself jump slightly. The heavy weight, the thing she'd had to push off herself, Arion.

"Oh god" Hermione breathed, "Oh god. Arion wake up!"

But it was fruitless and she knew it. His eyes remained open but the light had vanished from them and Hermione understood. He'd knocked her to the ground, he'd taken the hit intended for her, sacrificed himself for her.

"Oh god" Hermione sobbed, desperate for air.

"The foolish child" Narcissa spat, hatred pouring off her, "Protecting the life of a mudblood. He shared your weakness my son"

"Shut up!" Draco screamed, "Shut up! I am no son of yours!"

What was going on? Hermione forced herself to think. Draco still stood in front of her, his wand trained upon his own mother. Anger and betrayal coated his every word. Harry! Ron! Hermione remembered, the fogginess the knock to her head had caused finally clearing. She jumped her to feet,

"Incarcerous!" Hermione screamed, her wand pointed at Narcissa.

But she didn't wait around to watch the magical binds spring up and bond Draco's mother. She took off running, she had to get to Harry. He was still standing, still circling Voldemort. With her last bit of energy, Hermione conjured a protective bubble, a bubble with surrounded Draco, she had to protect him, she loved him but she had to get to Harry as well.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her, obviously reminded of her when the bubble had formed around him.

She ignored him though, the bubble would protect him and she'd know if someone managed to break it. She had to find Ron, she had to get to Harry.

"I shall hail the day when you no longer exist to thwart my every move Potter. Do pay your dead mother your regards for me"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.


	48. There You'll Be

"And I always will remember

all the strength you gave to me.

Your love made me make it through

Oh I owe so much to you.

You were right there for me.

And everywhere I am,

There you'll be"

(There You'll Be – Faith Hill)

**Xxxxx**

The courtrooms on the basement level of the Ministry of Magic were a complete mess as the biggest battle of Wizarding history took place. All around, the furniture from the grand rooms that had once commanded so much respect, lay scattered and broke. It bore an eerie resemblance to the room's occupants some of whom lay dead or dying. To an onlooker, the scene would appear horrific, terrifying – one of those situations that demand you keep watching when every bone in your body is telling you to turn away and right in the middle of this chaos, circling, stood the most important battle of all.

"HARRY!"

Hermione raced across the room, hysterical, as she watched her friend walk in a circle, mirroring the movements of his opponent, the most evil of all wizards to grace this planet.

"This is it Tom" Harry declared, "Its time to end this"

Hermione was drawing closer and closer, desperate to reach her friend, shoving people out of her way as she ran. Behind her, Draco chased her, his blonde hair flying around him as he moved as quickly as his dislocated knee would allow him.

"'Mione get down!" Ron screamed.

"You foolish boy!" Lord Voldemort hissed, "You think you can beat me? Me? Lord Voldemort? The greatest of all wizards to have walked this earth? You will die Harry Potter and you'll die the same way your filthy mudblood mother died, as a waste of space, a insult to all who were forced to share the same air as her"

Ron was beginning to move. He was watching Hermione, watching as she rushed through the various battles that were taking place between Death Eaters and the Order around them. She wasn't going to stop, she was going to make it to Harry and she would become part of the collateral damage when Voldemort killed her, killed her because she was a risk to him, a risk that someone would once again intervene and destroy his chance at finishing off Harry. This wasn't part of the plan, Ron knew it and Hermione knew it, but Hermione had thrown the plan out the window, her fear was making her choices now and every fear that was racing through her mind centred on the fact that her best friend may be about to die.

"That is where you are wrong Tom" Harry spoke, "My mother was not a waste of space, not an insult to anyone, my mother was a great witch, a woman smarter then you'll ever be, because in her final few moments of life, she handed me the tools to defeat you and you never even knew it, not even when you were standing right there!"

"A mother's love, yes Harry we've been through that before and I have spent years, 11 of them to be exact, a creature fluttering on the edge of death. I've had years to discover my mistake on that fateful night but I, Lord Voldemort, solved that particular issue when I took inside me your own blood. You're mother's love does not protect you now"

Harry nodded, "You are right. My mother cannot protect me from you any longer but you are still foolish. Foolish if you think that is the only weapon I have brought with me tonight"

"Ah yes" Lord Voldemort sneered, "The Great Albus Dumbledore. I should have known your cowardice would win out in the end Harry? Bringing our old Headmaster to fight your battles? A Hufflepuff you should have been boy, a Hufflepuff like little Cedric Diggory who simply stood there, watching his death greet him. It was fitting that Wormtail killed him, a coward to a coward"

Lord Voldemort's eyes were flickered between Harry and Dumbledore as he had spoken but confusion crossed his face when Dumbledore held up his hands, empty as they were, to show the Lord that he, Dumbledore, had no intention to fight him.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"You're wrong again" Harry remarked, "Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard but both you and I know that the end of this war rests on you and I Tom"

"Enough!" Lord Voldemort hissed, "I grow tired of your babbling Harry. The time has come. I won't bother with formal pleasantries, Harry, for I have no intention of missing you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Hermione screamed.

She froze, watching as Harry stood, watching the green light rush towards him. Then, in the last second his seeker abilities stepped in and he managed to side step the curse, watching as it hit the wall behind him, causing a small explosion. Then, suddenly, from behind, a large weight hit Hermione and she was thrown to the ground, the weight atop her.

"No!" she screamed, "No! I have to get to him, I have to move"

Struggling, Hermione managed to roll herself over onto her back, allowing her to look up at her attacker.

"You can break every bone in my body" Draco panted, "You can curse me, hex me, jinx me, whatever you need to do Hermione but I am **not** moving"

"Let me go Draco" she pleaded with him.

"No" he told her firmly, "There is nothing you can do. Potter has to fight this battle on his own and I will die before I let you get yourself killed by rushing in there trying to protect him. This is his fight Hermione, you know it is"

He was speaking to her in such a soft, pleading tone but Hermione could barely hear him. The blood was pounding in her ears as she struggled, once more, to roll onto her stomach, Draco's weight pressed heavily into her back, as she desperately tried to keep her eyes on Harry.

"Invertesumpura" Harry cast

Hermione watched as Voldemort, caught off guard, went flying through the air, smashing into the opposite wall.

"Spufety"

Harry's casting was quick, he was focused, moving stealthy towards the fallen wizard. He aimed his wand at his opponant's face,

"Tutelaebullio"

Harry watched calmly as Lord Voldemort's body remained frozen except for his head, which moved slightly as his eyes narrowed in unconcealed rage,

"You are strong Harry, I commend you. Our Headmaster has somehow transferred his powers to you I would assume? A new spell?"

"That would be useful wouldn't it Tom?" Dumbledore spoke casually, as if everyone wasn't involved in a battle which would decide the fate of the Wizarding world, "I, however, maintain my powers as Harry maintains only his"

"I tried to tell you" Harry spoke, kneeling down beside him, "I have another weapon with me tonight. One you will forever fail to understand. I am terrified tonight Tom, terrified but not because I am afraid to die. I am not. I am terrified because every minute more you and I spent fighting this battle, every single one of my friends comes closer and closer to death and they will continue to draw closer to death for as long as you live. I can deal with the reality that you may kill me, I can deal with ceasing to exist in this world but the thought that you, or one of your followers, will hurt another person I love? I can not accept that. So I am terrified tonight Tom but it is my fear, fear for the people I love, that gives me such strength and you have underestimated that, again, but I promise you this will be the last time you make that mistake"

"You are not capable of killing me Harry, as convincing as you may be you are not strong enough to do as I have done, to life through what I have lived through"

"You are referring to the damage killing another human being will cause my soul?" Harry asked.

Lord Voldemort gave no response, he simply glared at the young boy, waiting, not to patiently as he felt the stunning curse begin to weaken and movement slowly beginning to trickle back into his joints.

"Harry" Dumbledore spoke softly, a warning.

He nodded, "You're right Tom. I am not strong enough and I do fear the damage killing another will do to my soul and that is why I am not going to kill you tonight"

"What?" Draco hissed, he could not believe what he was hearing.

Unconciously, his hands sought out Hermione's, wrapping themselves around hers, entwining their fingers. He was petrified and now murderous with rage. How many people had died to get Potter to this point in time and now the git was telling the evilest wizard in all of history that he had no plan to kill him? Draco squeezed Hermione's hands, hearing her sobbing from underneath him, her great gaps for air stabbing a hole in his heart as he knew his weight was crushing her but also refusing to move, not intending to give her another chance to escape him.

Harry reached out, grasping the wizard's wand and placed it inside Lord Voldemort's curled up fist.

"Its time Tom. I can only hope I have enough strength for this"

Hermione watched, gasping for breath, as Harry raised his wand, placing the tip of it between the spot where Voldemort's eyebrows should have been. This plan, whatever it was, had never been discussed and Hermione could feel herself dying on the inside. She just wanted this to be over, she wanted it to end but she knew Voldemort was right, perhaps Harry couldn't take a human life no matter how much evil that life had caused? Brief flashes of Hogsmede raced through Hermione, freezing her heart like ice as she remembered ending a life, the cold icy feel of murder as it raced through her blood stream. Could Harry do that?

"Imperio" Harry whispered.

Draco watched as Potter cast an unforgiveable upon the Dark Lord but not the unforgiveable he had been expecting, wishing for. He watched as the Dark Lord's eyes fell out of focus and as Potter shook with the effort to maintain the spell.

"There is no time Harry" Dumbledore spoke, "Do it now. You are not strong enough to wait"

"Its over Tom" Harry hissed, "Place your wand to your temple"

Harry was shaking, Hermione realized, it was taking everything he had to force Voldemort to do his bidding. He was weak, she watched him fall from a crouching position to his knees, his wand arm shaking as he struggled to keep his wand aimed at Voldemort.

"End it" Harry whispered, as Lord Voldemort placed his own wand to his temple, "Cast the killing curse"

Harry watched as Tom opened his mouth to speak, to cast the curse. Then he saw it, the hesitation in his eyes, a sign that Harry was weakening and in another couple of seconds Lord Voldemort would kill him when Harry was no longer able to maintain the imperious. Something dripped onto his hand and Harry looked down to realize it was blood, his nose was bleeding, Harry's body was literally being torn apart with the amount of magic he was forcing himself to use. Once more, he thought to himself, once more.

"Do it" he ordered, feeling a final surge of magic race through him.

The hesitant disappeared from Tom's eyes as Harry's magic gave him one final push.

"Avada Kedavra"

Two words, 6 syllabals, one flash of green light and it was over. Harry could feel the darkness surrounding him, crashing over him, as he watched the light leave his enemies eyes and a small voice, a soft voice, which sounded remarkably like his own mother, told him to let go.

It was over.

**Xxxxx**


	49. One In A Million

Hi Guys,

Firstly, sorry to all of you who I got excited when you saw I'd posted two chapters. I realized I had forgotten to add in the lyrics to chapter 48 and went back to do that and removed the chapter, forgetting I could just replace the content instead…. Oops. Anyway, here it is, the **second last** chapter!

Enjoy!

PS: I LOVE reviews!

**Xxxxx**

"They say that good things take time,

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye"

(Miley Cyrus)

**Xxxxx**

"Its over baby, its over" Draco kept whispering to Hermione.

He was placing soft kisses to her neck, her cheek, her ear and holding onto her hands so tightly, determined to squeeze the knowledge into her.

"Harry" she whispered, sobs still racking her body.

Draco pressed another kiss to her cheek, "Dumbledore's with him. He's levitating him now"

Draco could feel her shaking, whether from happiness, fear or adrenalin he was unsure, but he knew she was shaking.

"Ah Malfoy? Could you get off Hermione? Its safe now, Kingsley and Moody are rounding up all the stray Death Eaters"

Draco nodded and with great pain to his knee, slowly moved himself off from his position, laying atop her, all done with the intention to keep her down, to keep her safe.

"Harry?" Hermione asked Ron, as she rolled onto her back.

Ron dropped to his knees, helping her to sit up slowly,

"Dumbledore has taken him to St Mungos. He says Harry should be ok but he expelled a lot of magic and will need to be checked over. Its done 'Mione, its over. Harry did it! Voldemort is dead!"

"It is" Hermione breathed, softly, barely able to be heard.

**Xxxxx**

An hour later the Order gathered in the lobby of St Mungos. Professor McGonagall greeted them all, tired, bruised, bleeding and filled them in on all the details:

Molly had been admitted to St Mungos with a broken arm and a head wound which she sustained fighting Bellatrix who had attempted to cast a 'crucio' at Charlie. Molly had been injured but Bellatrix was dead.

Blaise had fought his own father and had sustained heavy burns from a rather nasty curse he'd been unable to dodge. The burns were to 40% of his body but Healer's were confident he would make a full recovery with no scars.

Snape had been hit with a slashing curse and as a result had been admitted holding his left arm together. There was still no news yet on whether or not they would be able to save his arm.

Lastly, Hestia Jones had been admitted after suffering two 'cruios' at the hand of Lucius Malfoy. Healers were dosing her up with pain potion before they could complete further tests.

Everyone knew Harry had been admitted also but news of his injuries were being kept quiet until the Healers could compile a full report.

Hermione was very slowly making her way down the hallway of the Wizarding hospital gently levitating Draco who was yet to be admitted for his dislocated knee. Behind them, Ron followed trying not to laugh each time Malfoy winced. Ron was taking great pleasure from the fact that Malfoy's battle injuries had been caused by Hermione.

"Shut it Weasley!" Draco snapped, "I'd like to see you have all the joints and muscles in your knee ripped and kicked out of place"

"I'm sorry Draco" Hermione told him, again, "I'm sorry but you were trying to restrain me"

"Yes! With good reason!" The Slytherin snipped.

"Another one?" A frenzied looking nurse asked, "Where is the pain son?"

Hermione could tell Draco was preparing to open his mouth and give the nurse a smart response given he was clutching his knee so she cut across him,

"The pain- "

"I think I dislocated his knee ma'am" Hermione told her.

The nurse paused, "**You** dislocated his knee?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you are?" the nurse demanded.

"My fiancé" Draco growled, speaking through his teeth.

Hermione froze, "Your fiancé?"

The nurse had rolled her eyes at the pair of them and raced off to grab Draco a wheelchair. She returned seconds later, helping Hermione to lower him into it.

Draco nodded, "That was the deal remember. We survive the war and you marry me"

The nurse was wheeling Draco away at a quick pace and Hermione was forced to jog to keep up with them. They raced straight past all the Order members standing in the lobby and didn't stop until the reached the ward on the ground level marked "Artifacts Accidents".

"I did **not** have an artifact accident" Draco informed the nurse heatedly, "My **fiancé **dislocated my knee!"

"Would you like me to call someone from the department of magical law enforcement down here to speak with you Mr Malfoy? I assure you we take spousal abuse here very seriously?" The nurse asked sarcastically, a snooty eyebrow raised as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No I don't- Do you honestly think – Get out!" Draco spluttered angrily.

The nurse flicked Hermione a sympathetic look before she departed.

"Come on" Hermione said, helping Draco to move from the wheelchair onto the hospital bed.

"Spousal abuse" Draco muttered, "As if I couldn't take you"

Hermione giggled, "She was only trying to help Draco. Its not **her** fault I dislocated your knee"

Draco glared at her for a moment before held out his hand to her,

"And as for you. Hand me that necklace!"

Still smiling, Hermione removed the beautiful silver chair on which her engagement ring hung from around her neck and handed it to the disgruntled Slytherin.

"Hand" Draco ordered.

Hermione placed her left hand into Draco's. Quickly, Draco slide the engagement ring onto her ring finger, instantly looking very pleased with himself the moment it was secured.

"Now that ring is never to leave your finger" he informed her, "We had a deal. I am trusting you to uphold your end of it"

Leaning in, careful of his knee, Hermione placed a gentle kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Deal"

**xxxxx**

**- One Month Later -**

The sun was bright in the sky, there was barely a cloud and a soft gentle breeze rustled leaves in the little Wizarding suburb of Ottery St Catchpole. In a little street, 10 minutes away from the Burrow, a small group of houses stood, a little cul-de-sac. At the very end of the little cul-de-sac stood a two storey, white house.

It was a beautiful house, four bedrooms, a large garden, walls of different whites and crèmes, as well as grand windows which lit the place up during the day, light flooding into every room stunningly.

It was today, in the large garden of this beautiful house, that a wedding took place. It was a small wedding, meant to be intimate, just the way Hermione had wanted it. Dumbledoe officiated, marrying the couple. A very pregnant Ginny Zabini acted as Maid of Honour while her husband served as Best Man. In the audience, sat Hermione's mother and father, Severus Snape, Draco's godfather, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Harry and Ron.

The couple stood out the front of the congregation, Hermione dressed in a simple white silk gown while Draco wore a formal black suit. Dumbledore had spoken about the importance of love, loyalty and faith. He'd spoken about Draco and Hermione's relationship and their ability to overcome hardships and, finally, he'd given them his blessing for the future and pronounced them husband and wife. The small audience had given a cheer as the couple's union was sealed with a kiss.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy" Draco whispered to his new wife.

"Congratulations Draco! Congratulations Hermione!" Molly had blubbered, pulling the couple into a big hug.

"Thanks Molly" Hermione gasped.

Hermione broke away from the Weasley matriarch to greet her own parents who had waited patient for the happy woman to release their daughter. In the day following the end of the war, Hermione had travelled with Arthur to retrieve her parents from their hidden location. The family reunion had been emotional, her mother and father hysterical in the knowledge that their daughter had survived the war and was preparing to marry the boyfriend they had only met once. They had returned with Hermione to the Wizarding world to visit Draco who was preparing to be discharged from St Mungos.

Harry had been discharged two days later, in time for an impromptu engagement party dinner for Draco and Hermione. Despite earlier concerns, Harry had been admitted to St Mungos for nothing more then exhaustion and after a strong sleeping draught and a pain potion for Harry's mental pain, he felt a lot better.

"Hermione you are so young" Jane Granger cried, "but we are so happy for you. You too Draco"

"Thanks Jane" Draco replied, coming to stand beside his new wife, "I promise to take good care of her Steven"

Hermione's father nodded stiffly. He was still adjusting to the idea of his seventeen year old daughter getting married but even he couldn't argue with the obvious amount of love the young couple held for each other.

"Oh!" a cry rung out across the garden.

Ginny stood, next to the garden's beautiful Cherry Blossom tree, the front of her dress drenched in water.

"My water broke!" she cried.

Blaise hurried forward, "Don't worry darling. No need to look so upset. I'll get you some more water"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she tried to stifle a giggle as Ginny turned upon her niave husband.

"No you moron!" she yelled, "My damn water! My baby water!"

"Ginny just relax sweetheart. We'll get you to St Mungos"

"Baby water?" Blaise looked confused, "Oh! Merlin! Baby water! The baby is coming!"

**Xxxxx**

A month ago, a group of Order members had waited, tired, bruised and bleeding in the lobby of St Mungos hospital. The war was over and they were hurt but happy. Today, a group of Order members plus two muggles waited, tired, in the lobby of St Mungos waiting as Ginny Zabini brought the miracle of new life into the world. She was a month early but the healers were not concerned.

Hermione and Draco had ventured down the hall to wait outside Ginny's room with Molly and Arthur, leaving everyone else waiting at a safer distance. Molly and Arthur waited quite calmly with Hermione, while Draco jumped and winced every time he heard another scream fill the air.

"Blaise Zabini I am going to murder you!"

"But Gin you didn't want the pain meds! You told me to tell the nurses-"

"I know what I said! Why didn't you use your damn brain! Who, in their right mind, would elect to bring a baby into this world **through their vagina Blaise** without pain medication? You should have ignored me!"

"But – but Gin I-"

"Oh just shut up! Shut up! Go and stand over there! Stop touching me, I want to have this baby without you touching me!"

Draco was pacing. Each time Ginny's screams would halt, Draco would slowly make his way back over to Hermione but the moment Ginny started yelling again Draco would move himself far away from her. After a moment, Hermione laughed,

"Draco I don't bite you know"

"I'm not coming anywhere near you Granger. If there is even the slightest chance that you will get pregnant then I am not coming near you!"

Hermione frowned, "You don't want children?"

"I thought I did!" Draco cried, confused.

Arthur laughed and moved to stand beside Draco, patting him gently on the shoulder,

"It gets better son, the baby will be born soon and then Ginny will settle. The moment she sees that little baby, all will be forgive. Trust me, I lived through seven births"

Another scream pierced the air, no words distinguish able, and Molly sighed.

"That'll about do it" she said, happily.

A baby's cries filled the air and Hermione gasped ecstatically, Ginny was a mother, Blaise was a father. They were parents. The door to the room opened,

"Would the grandparents like to come in?" a small nurse asked.

As Molly and Arthur disappeared behind the big white doors, Hermione crossed the room to Draco.

"Hey" she spoke to him softly.

"Hi"

For a moment, the young couple just stared lovingly into each other's eyes, happiness radiating off them before Draco leaned down a placed a soft kiss to his wife's lips.

"Would you really go through all that to give me babies Hermione?"

Smiling happily, Hermione took Draco's hand, holding it up to place a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"No Draco" she told him, "I would go through all that to give **us** babies"

"Guys?"

Surprised, Draco and Hermione looked up to see Blaise standing there, a small bundle cradled in his arms.

"Wanna shut up and come and meet my son?"

Safe, nestled in a soft blue blanket, lay a beautiful baby boy, tuffs of black hair upon his head and big blue eyes blinking tired as the little one gazed at the world around him.

"Meet Jayden Neville Zabini" Blaise told them, "My son"


	50. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

In the small suburb of Ottery St Catchpole there was a quaint little cul-de-sac. This cul-de-sac was home to several Wizarding families most of whom had lived there a long time and enjoyed the peace and quiet the little area afforded them. However, up the end of the cul-de-sac, into three houses standing in a row, three fairly new families had moved.

The residents of Ottery St Catchpole were quiet folk but they had come to value the relationship between neighbours. So when three new families had moved into their little cul-de-sac they had endeavoured to get to know them.

Into the grand, brown house, which stood on the right, the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, had moved. After the war, Harry had been tired, emotionally worn and in need of people who understood the difference between the words 'support' and 'privacy'. The residents of Ottery St Catchpole had offered Harry both. Recently, the residents had noticed another savior, Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley coming and going from the house. Harry had shared with the residents that Ron had decided to move in as Harry's roommate. The house really was too big for Harry to live in by himself. The young girl, Lavender Brown, also came and went and residents rejoiced in the news that she was engaged to the youngest Weasley male.

On the left, in a magnificent terracotta house, lived the Zabinis, Ginny, Blaise and their year old son Jayden. Jayden Zabini was a beautiful boy who was growing bigger and more handsome every day. The residents often stopped by to visit Jayden as he played out in the front yard with his parents who delighted in observing Jayden's fascination with everything from flowers to butterflies to the taste of grass. These days Ginny was sporting a bump, a baby bump, and news had flown around the neighbourhood that the couple were expecting their second child, a little girl to be named Alyssa.

Finally, in the middle of the two houses, a large, beautiful white house with cherry blossom trees decorating the front lawn, lived the Malfoy's. They had been the first family of the three to move into the little cul-de-sac and Hermione had worked tirelessly to build good relationships with all her neighbours. She was a pleasant girl who was always delighted to lend a hand. In the beginning, the cul-de-sac's residents had been wary of her husband. They knew of Draco's family's reputation and feared he would follow in their path, a cruel and distant one but under Hermione's guidance, Draco had introduced himself to his new neighbours and they'd very quickly learnt how dissimilar Draco was to the rest of his family. Almost nine months to the day after they'd moved into Ottery St Catchpole, Draco and Hermione had welcomed a child of their own. A little boy with blonde curls and grey eyes named Xander Remus Malfoy. Hermione had fought for the little boy's middle name to be 'Arion' but Draco had put his foot down, siting one good deed did not make up for a lifetime of evil.

A year ago, a war had plagued the Wizarding world, terrifying witches and wizards, ripping apart families, destroying everything good about the world. A year later and life had moved on. New life had begun, wizards and witches who'd been forced to put their lives on hold to fight a war, hide from a war, been affected by the war were free to move on and achieve what they'd always dreamed they'd achieved. There had been losses, people who had meant a great deal and they would not be forgotten. They would be celebrated, cherished, their sacrifice recognized.

So today, in a little cul-de-sac in Ottery St Catchpole, an assembly of friends gathered to meet and while children crawled around their feet and friends reminisced, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, raised a glass high in the air and toasted,

"To friends, past and present, to those we have loved and lost and to our future, may we never forget, may we always cherish and may we prosper"

**The End.**

**Xxxxx**

TA DA!

I hope you liked the ending! Its been a long time coming and I do had to admit it was hard for me to end a story that has literally consumed the last 3 years of my life. I'm also glad it over though… in a strange kind of way.

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me over the last 3 years. When Bad Meets Pure was my first ever fanfiction story…ever… on any site and I know I wouldn't have ever been able to take this story to the places I did without some of the people who have been behind me. While I would love to thank you all by name I am pretty sure FanFiction will send me a nasty note about posting A/N that are too long so I am going to settle with you know how you are, and I know who you are because I've kept every single review that was ever sentt to me in a little folder on my email. However, I'd especially like to thank **HarryPGinnyW4eva**. This girl deserves a special shout out because not only has she been an immoveable mountain of support she's also had to listen to all my rantings about flame reviews and writers block and silly fanfiction website malfunctions. Thank you so much my friend.

Lastly, to all of you who have asked me. There **is** another story in the works for . It's a story plot I know **I've **never come across on FanFiction before so I am very excited for it. However, I do need some help. I need suggestions on a name. I don't want to give away too much but the story is another Draco/Hermione ship and it deals with the different types of families we come across. It's based after the war also and that's pretty much all I want to give away. So if you read that tiny explanation and think of a title you think would just work fantastically please send it to me and if I use it I will dedicate the first chapter to you… and you only.

All my love,

Straight xx


End file.
